The Gravity of Life
by Polarstern
Summary: Yugi ist hoffnungslos in den neuen PhysikReferendar verschossen.. Nicht, dass dies ihm schon genug zusetzen würde, obendrein üben seine Freunde zusätzlichen Druck auf ihn aus. Unter Freunden vertraut man sich schließlich alles an oder?
1. Teil 1: Das Problem

**The Gravity of Life**

_Autorin: Schon wieder Polarstern! XD _

_Disclaimer: Eigentlich gehören fast alle Charas Kazuki Takahashi & Co- nur ein paar Klassenkameraden oder Lehrer habe ich mir erlaubt zu erfinden O.o Ebenso nenne ich Kacy und Mirai ( Zukunft - habe stundelnag das Wörterbuch für diesen Namen gewälzt .) mein Eigen.  
Storyline und Text gehört mir, bitte nicht kopieren!  
_

_Genres: Romantik, AU, Warnung: Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Lemon Pairing: hehe Was schreibt Polar schon groß außer YYxY? . Widmung und Anmerkungen: Ich habe mich entschlossen, dieses Stück „Katze" (KanekoTsukiyo) zu widmen, da sie so ein großer Physik-Fan ist und es als Leistungsschwerpunkt wählt! lachz  
Njo, außerdem liebst du die FF doch so und hast sie zusammen mit Kagu-chan gebetat! Danke noch mal ihr beiden!_

_Viel Spaß!_

_Polarstern_

* * *

**Das Problem – bzw. ist es wirklich nur eins..?**

Wütend knalle ich die Tür meines Spindes zu. Das Metall scheppert dröhnend über den ganzen Gang und spiegelt meinen innerlichen Gefühlszustand wieder. Was bildet sich Jonouchi eigentlich ein? Hält er sich für einen Alleswisser, gar einen Propheten?

Er hat keine Ahnung! Er sollte sich da raushalten... Nur weil er mein bester Freund ist gibt es ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, Dinge zu behaupten, die gar nicht wahr sind!  
Fest stecke ich das Zahlenschloss wieder zusammen, drücke energisch mit dem rechtem Knie gegen die Schranktür, damit dieses dumme Stück Blech auch ja geschlossen bleibt und verstelle die einzelnen Ziffern mit einem Dreh.  
Pah, als ob er in mich hinein sehen könnte... Ich bin doch kein Buch!  
Nein, war ich nicht... aber es gab da eins...

Ich haste über den Gang, den Rucksack nur über eine Schulter gehangen und suche schnell den Weg zum Hörsaal auf. Die Pause ist bereits seit zwei Minuten um – jetzt komme ich auch noch zu spät – und alles nur wegen Jonouchi und Honda!  
Ich komme bei ihm zu spät...

Mit einem großen Schritt biege ich um die nächste Ecke und mein Körper entspannt sich ein wenig, als ich bereits von weitem feststellen kann, dass er noch nicht da ist. Der Rest meines Physikkurses steht noch gelangweilt auf dem Gang umher, manche sitzen, andere albern herum. Nur ich bin ziemlich nervös, als ich mich zu ihnen geselle. Mein Herz hämmert gegen meine Rippen und mir wird immer heißer, als ich einen Schatten hinter der gemusterten Glastüre erkennen kann. Ich puste meinen heißen Atem durch den Mund aus und meine blonden Ponysträhnen fliegen hoch.  
Dies geht nun schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres so, seit geschlagenen 6 Wochen. Seit dieser neue Referendar an unserer Schule ist.  
Der Mann hinter der Tür ist nicht sonderlich groß und diese seltene, ausgefallene Frisur, wie ich sie auch trage, zeichnet sich dahinter ab. Unverkennbar sein Schatten.

Die Tür schwingt auf und er tritt auf den Gang, steuert auf die Tür zu unserem Hörsaal zu, in deren unmittelbaren Nähe ich mich befinde. Ich trete hastig einen Schritt zurück, kann nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren, wie er seine zierlichen Beine Schritt für Schritt vorwärts setzt und bereits mit dem kleinen Schlüsselbund ungewollt klimpert. „Entschuldigt meine Verspätung – Herr Kisuhara hatte mich noch aufgehalten", er lächelt unscheinbar in die Runde, ehe er von der gerade geöffneten Tür tritt und sich seitwärts vor der einströmenden Masse flüchtet – zufällig genau vor mir.  
Ich tue es ihm gleich und warte. Warum weiß ich nicht. Ich will eigentlich gar nicht bei ihm stehen.  
Ich hätte mich wohl lieber mit den anderen hineinquetschen sollen.. seine Nähe wühlt mich so auf... und mir wird übel... ich glaube mir dreht sich der Magen herum..

„Du siehst gestresst aus Yugi, dabei haben wir doch erst die dritte Stunde", oh nein, er spricht mich an! Auch das noch.. ich hasse es, mit ihm reden zu müssen.. Er macht mit seinem linken Arm eine Geste, dass ich eintreten soll. „Nur müde...", entgegne ich vielsagend und suche mir meinen Platz, der eher seitlich in den mittleren Reihen des Saales ist.

Wieso übernimmt dieser blöde Referendar einfach unseren Unterricht? Er soll gefälligst wieder in der letzten Reihe sitzen und uns einfach nur still zuschauen.. so wie zu Beginn des Jahres.  
Aber nein... unser eigentlicher Physiklehrer, der Kisahura, sitzt jetzt sicher unten in der Cafeteria und macht sich einen Lenz.. . Der weiß sicher nicht, wohin mit all der freien Zeit... Ich wünschte, mir ginge es genauso. Aber für mich hat jetzt die 13. Klasse begonnen, mein letztes Jahr... und ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich all die anstehenden Termine und nebenbei das Lernen in den letzten Monaten schaffen soll...

Es ist wie immer zu Beginn der Stunde sehr unruhig, fast alle kramen in ihren Taschen, suchen ihre Physiksachen heraus, andere halten noch ihr Schwätzchen oder verschlingen die letzten Reste ihres Pausenbrotes.  
Ich habe in meinem Physikkurs sowieso keinen, mit dem ich mich jetzt unterhalten könnte. Meine Freunde haben gerade andere Fächer... Physik haben sie abgewählt, bis auf Jonouchi, der hat es sogar im Leistungskurs. Daher kennt er auch Herrn Athem... Im LK sitzt der auch – ja genau, er sitzt und schaut zu. Ohne auf sich aufmerksam zu machen... Wenn er still in der letzten Reihe sitzt, muss man ihn ja nicht andauernd ansehen... In diese wahnsinnig fesselnden, violetten Augen sehen... nicht ständig diese angenehme, dunkle Stimme hören.. am besten sogar noch zuhören und verstehen, WAS er sagt... Ach... jetzt verteile ich schon wieder Komplimente... dabei hasse ich diesen blöden Referendar doch! Er geht mir auf die Nerven... Das habe ich auch versucht vorhin Jou zu verklickern... Aber wenn der mal seine Meinung hat...

Herr Athem nutzt die Zeit gerade, um die Anwesenheitsliste durchzugehen und stellt zum Schluss fest, dass zwei Leute offensichtlich krank sind. Dann geht es an die Hausaufgabenkontrolle. Ja, ich habe sie gemacht... natürlich habe ich das.. Er gibt uns zwar viel auf, aber es ist nicht unheimlich schwer.

Es folgt die Standartfrage, wer vorlesen möchte.  
Pah... Verächtlich reiße ich den Reißverschluss meines Federmäppchens auf und suche meinen Kugelschreiber. Früher habe ich mich noch gerissen, mich bei ihm zu melden.. Da war ich noch der reinste Wasserfall.. Wollte ihn auf mich aufmerksam machen... war verrückt nach seinem Lob und seiner Anerkennung... Keine Stunde verging, in der ich mich nicht so oft, wie ich die Antworten halt wusste, mich meldete...Oder eher gesagt, er eine Frage stellte, so oft kam das ja auch nicht vor.  
Warum ich das tat weiß ich selbst nicht wirklich... Wohl Naivität. Aber das war früher.. jetzt kann ich diesen möchte-gern-Lehrer ja nicht mehr ausstehen.  
Früher war... vor einer Woche...

Seit dem nervt mich auch ständig Jonouchi.. Er ist stellenweise richtig gemein geworden... Ich frage mich langsam wirklich, was das soll..

Mit einem Ohr lausche ich Takaro, der gerade seine Lösungen vorliest. Die Rechnung von Aufgabe eins habe ich zumindest schon mal richtig.

Herr Athem steht ans Pult gelehnt, das rechte Bein über das Linke geschwungen und macht wie immer einen lässigen Eindruck. Seine schwarze Hose betont seine langen, schlanken Beine fast perfekt und die Bügelfalte lässt ihn dazu noch wie ein halber Geschäftsmann wirken. Nervös spielt mein Daumen mit der Kulimiene, rein raus, rein raus... klack, klack...

„Yugi, lass das endlich!", zischt das Mädchen neben mir nach erstaunlich kurzer Zeit. „Was ist eigentlich los mit dir zur Zeit? Erst machst du einen auf Streber und dann sitzt du nicht nur völlig teilnahmslos hier rum, nein, du störst auch noch den Unterricht"  
Was ist die denn für eine Ziege... Bisher bin ich doch immer gut mit ihr ausgekommen... Aber was ist los mit mir... Tja... wenn ich das mal selbst wüsste... Unzufrieden lege ich den Kuli auf mein Heft ab, irgendwas in mir löst Wut aus. Sie hat Recht... ich war nie so.. schlecht gelaunt und vor allem auffällig in der Schule. Auffällig... ja.. ich glaube, ich wollte ihn auf mich aufmerksam machen.. mit dem Geklapper meines Stifts. Wenn schon nicht mehr im positiven Sinne bemerkt werden, dann halt so..

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachte ich ihn, er betrachtet uns nur mit energischem Blick, sagt aber nichts. Wohl auch besser so für ihn... er soll endlich seine blöde Prüfung zum Lehrer schaffen und von unserer Schule verschwinden... Er wirft mein Leben durcheinander...

„Komm schon Yugi, mir kannst du es doch sagen!", freundschaftlich stieß Jonouchi Yugi mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Sie saßen im Foyer, nur sie beide, denn sie hatten zusammen Erdkunde, wie immer, doch heute war der Lehrer erkrankt und das hieß also Freistunde. „Nein, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es nicht stimmt! Du interpretierst viel zu viel hinein..." „Und wenn ich das tue? Vielleicht stimmt es ja trotzdem? Alles spricht doch dafür.. Du redest nachmittags nur noch von ihm! Du schwärmst uns die Ohren zu und von anderen habe ich schon gehört, dass du mündlich in dem Fach nicht mehr zu bremsen bist! Ich kenn dich doch... Ach sag schon Kumpel, bitte! Ich will dich doch deswegen nicht fertig machen, hörst du! Ich bin doch trotzdem weiterhin dein Freund! Komme was wolle... Ich möchte doch nur ehrlich mit dir reden"  
Yugi fühlte sich an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle gepackt und dort durchbohrt. Er wusste nicht wieso.. Aber diese Behauptungen reizten ihn ungemein!  
Er war sich selbst nicht über seine Gefühle im Klaren.. wusste selbst sein merkwürdiges Verhalten nicht zu deuten. Und DAS sollte der Grund sein?  
Es war seine Sache verdammt noch mal, Jonouchi hatte in seiner Krise zum Teufel nichts verloren!  
Vielleicht war er ja wirklich... anders gepolt... Was würde der Blonde dann von ihrer Freundschaft halten? „Nein, ich bin es nicht! Ich kenne den Kerl doch gar nicht! Außerdem...", seine Stimme brach ab, wurde leiser, als er wieder ansetzte, „.. bin ich schon in Anzu verliebt.. Schon länger..." Yugi senkte den Blick. „Bist du nicht", stellte der kesse Blonde direkt fest. „W-was? Ich vertraue dir an, da"  
„Du würdest Anzu Mazaki gerne lieben... Aber du tust es nicht. Schon alleine, weil du es mir nicht auf einem Silberteller servieren würdest, wenn du es wärst. Du würdest es verheimlichen, so wie du-" „Es reicht"  
„Hee Yugi... reg dich doch nicht direkt so auf... Hör mal, ich habe den Typen doch bei mir im Leistungskurs... 5 Stunden die Woche sitzt er auf dem Platz direkt hinter meinem. Da ließe sich sicher etwas über ihn herausfinden... Ich helfe dir! Machen wir einen Deal... du gibst zu, dass du in diesen Referendar verschossen bist – und ich besorge dir Infos!"

Die violetten, sonst so braven Augen des Jüngeren funkelten beinahe gefährlich rot: „Du spinnst ja wohl! Er ist mein Lehrer, hörst du? Mein LEHRER, Schüler hassen ihre Lehrer! Da ist nichts! Ich wünschte, du würdest dir mal eine Partnerin zulegen, statt irgendwen anders verkuppeln zu wollen, Katsuya Jonouchi"  
Aufgebracht schnappte Yugi seine dunkelblaue Jacke und seinen Rucksack und eilte aus dem Foyer. Seinen Terminplaner lies er dabei achtlos auf dem Tisch liegen, an dem er eben noch mit seinem Freund gesessen hatte.  
Jonouchi bemerkte das kleine, schwarze Buch sofort. Ob es Hinweise enthielt, die seine Theorie bestätigten..?

Ich seufze und zerbreche mir den Kopf über die Aufgaben zu der neusten Formel, die wir heute zusammen erarbeitet haben. Ich schaue auf die Uhr... 8 Minuten noch... dann ist diese Doppelstunde vorbei!  
Noch endlose acht Minuten...

Herr Athem ist eigentlich ein guter Lehrer. Er lässt uns viel Freiraum, was unser Benehmen angeht.. einige aus meinem Kurs sind wirklich... äußerst dreist.. Er lässt bei uns Schülern allerdings nicht alles durchgehen, er hat klare Autoritätsgrenzen und handelt meistens fair. Er brüllt und schreit auch nicht und er scheint wirklich etwas von seinem Fach zu verstehen. Ist er etwa schon perfekt in seinem Beruf?  
Oh nein.. es gibt ein großes Manko in seinem Unterricht: Er hat nicht die Erfahrung, wie man die Stunden strukturiert und wohl Angst davor, mit seinem Thema nicht durchzukommen. Wahrscheinlich jagt ihn der Gedanken, von Professor Kisuhara kritisiert zu werden, dass sein Physikkurs unter der Leitung eines Referendars nur Kaffeekränzchen halten würde statt etwas im Heft stehen zu haben. Herr Athem ertränkt uns geradezu in schriftlichen Aufgaben und Stillarbeiten. Hin und wieder ist es okay, wenn er uns Arbeitsblätter austeilt... Aber mehrere davon, jede Stunde? Wir besprechen lediglich nach einer Weile die Lösungen und dann wird weiter gearbeitet! Das geht nun schon seit zwei Wochen so.. Dauernd wird bei ihm nur geschrieben... ab und zu erklärt er etwas an der Tafel.. neulich zeichnete er uns einen speziellen Stromkreislauf an.. alte Themen aus der Mittelstufe... Wir mussten es natürlich abmalen und etwas dazu schreiben.

Früher lief unser Physikunterricht wesentlich entspannender ab.. Es lief fast alles mündlich – zuhören, was der Lehrer sagt, nicken und nach Möglichkeit sich dazu melden und seine Meinung abgeben und ihm die richtigen Zahlen vorbeten, die in die Formel eingesetzt werden mussten... Der Neue macht das zwar auch, aber wenn er merkt, dass wir zu sehr ins Reden verfallen, drückt er uns neue Aufgaben auf.. So plötzlich Unterricht zu übernehmen ist ja auch nicht gerade einfach... Nur er muss bedenken, dass wir ein Grundkurs sind – und kein Leistungskurs. Er selbst erinnert sich wohl zu sehr an seine eigene Schulzeit... wenn er Physik studiert hat, hatte er früher sicher auch den selbigen LK belegt.. Jemand muss mit ihm reden, dass er mal bitte einen Gang tiefer fährt... Nur bitte dieser jemand bin nicht ich. Jeder beschwert sich... warum geht denn nicht mal irgendwer?  
Es wäre doch sicher kein Problem... Herr Athem würde sicher etwas an seiner Methode zu unterrichten ändern... wenn es ihm nur jemand freundlich erklären würde!  
Aber jeder will bei ihm Liebkind bleiben.. Niemand traut sich, seine Note zu riskieren. Meine Güte, der Kerl wird schon niemanden den Kopf abreißen... er ist sicher ganz umgänglich... schätze ich.. Aaaaaach.. wie ich sehe wird es wieder darauf hinauslaufen, dass es an mir hängen bleibt!  
Zuerst habe ich mich nicht getraut... Aber jetzt.. Ich kann Herrn Athem eh nicht leiden... und meine Zensuren sind nicht gerade die schlechtesten.. Ich werde das nach dem Klingeln zur Pause – ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir, dass es nur noch zwei Minuten sind – mal in Angriff nehmen.

Ich räuspere mich dezent, um ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, während er hochkonzentriert irgendwelche Aufsätze in seinen Unterlagen verfasst. „Entschuldigung"  
Die Anderen haben den Raum bereits verlassen, klar, wer bleibt auch länger als nötig?  
Ich.  
Ich bin mir sicher, ihn erschrocken zu haben, zumindest hatte er nicht mit mir gerechnet, denn er sieht hastig auf.  
„Yugi..?", verwundert hebt er eine Augenbraue, legt währenddessen den Stift nieder. „Ich muss kurz mit Ihnen sprechen..", beginne ich aufgeregt, komme mir dabei reichlich blöd vor, „hätten Sie jetzt diese Pause Zeit"  
„Pause ist gut, ich habe jetzt hier Schluss, dienstags ist euer Kurs bei mir der letzte. Ich bin doch nur Referendar", lächelt er mich an und fixiert mich mit diesen geheimnisvoll glänzenden Augen. Ich kann mich gerade noch losreißen, als mir bewusst wird, dass ich starre und verfluche mich innerlich selbst. Was muss der Kerl auch so eine Ausstrahlung haben?

Hitze steigt scheinbar aus dem Nichts in mir auf und ich spüre in sekundenschnelle meine Wangen glühen. Scheiße, jetzt werde ich doch wohl nicht rot!  
Mein Herz hämmert gegen meine Rippen und meine vorher gut zurechtgelegten Worte – immerhin ist eine freundliche, aber dennoch sachliche Kritik nicht gerade leicht anzubringen – verfließen einfach so vor meinem inneren Auge. Ich sehe schwärze in meinen Gedanken... Wie ein Fluch!  
Himmel, was gäbe ich jetzt darum, mich weg zu beamen! Einfach verschwinden.. oh bitte! Ich könnte natürlich auch jetzt einfach rennen... Aber verdammt... ich sehe ihn fast jeden Tag in der Schule, er würde mich ansprechen, was dass für eine blöde Aktion wäre!  
Schule wechseln..?

Innerhalb von Bruchteilen von Sekunden, laufen diese Gedanken durch meinen Kopf, ich versuche den besten zu fassen, ihn jetzt anzuwenden, doch alles geht viel zu schnell und ehe dieser Teil meines Gehirns sich mit der Tatsache abfinden kann, dass ich nicht mehr fliehen kann, beginnt ein anderer Teil bereits weiter zu sprechen: „Es... es geht um denn Kurs.. ähm... er schickt mich.." Wirklich toll, Yugi, schöne Lüge... Na ja, aber doch nicht ganz die Unwahrheit. Irgendjemand musste es ja tun... und unser lieber Kurssprecher ist eine Physik Niete und hat zu viel Angst vor Athems Rache... Ich glaube auch nicht, dass der Typ diese Aufgabe sonderlich gemeistert hätte. Ihm fehlt das Feingefühl...

„Du kommst im Auftrag des Kurses? Du bist doch gar nicht Kurssprecher?", verwirrt sucht er nach dem hellblauen Heftchen, auf dessen Vorderseite besagte Ämter eingetragen wurden. Doch ich komme ihm zuvor: „Nein, nein bin ich nicht, dass haben Sie schon richtig in Erinnerung... Einige haben mich gebeten, da ich sicher die richtigen Worte finden würde.. Es geht da nämlich um ihre Art des Unterrichtens.. Bitte, verstehen sie mich jetzt nicht falsch! Hören sie mir besser erst einmal zuende zu"  
Nervös verlagere ich mein Gewicht von ein Bein auf das andere, versuche möglichst mit einer Strategie vorzugehen... bloß nicht die Kritik ans Ende! Dass Ende ist meistens dass, was im Nachhinein im Kopf hängen bleibt! Aber direkt damit anfangen..?

Interessiert beobachtet Herr Athem mich weiter, schweigt einfach und mustert mich. Als hätte er einen Bann auf mich gelegt, werde ich ruhiger. Mein Herz schlägt langsamer und auch habe ich nicht mehr das Gefühl, auf dem Absatz kehrt machen zu müssen und aus der Tür zu stürmen. Ohne den Blick von mir zu nehmen, schließt er seinen schwarzen Fineliner sozusagen blind und schließt seine Mappe mit den Unterlagen. Ob... ich beginnen darf..? Oder wird er mich nun hinausjagen? Immerhin hat er jetzt frei..

„Ja, ich höre", kommt es schließlich und er sieht mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich schlucke. Seine Stimme klingt nicht gerade wütend oder beleidigt? Wird er mich ernst nehmen?  
Da hier im Hörsaal für den Lehrer keinen Stuhl gibt, lehnt er sich mit den Unterarmen wieder aufs Pult und stützt seinen Oberkörper darauf. Als ich noch immer nicht spreche, schenkt er mir ein ermutigendes Lächeln. Gott, er ist ja so sü-  
Nein! Ist er nicht und jetzt fang an, Yugi!

Selbstsicher mache ich ihm zunächst klar, dass er wirklich ein guter Lehrer ist, bzw. es sein wird, sobald er geprüft wurde und den Beamtenstatus inne hat. Zumindest sieht es meiner Meinung nach von außen sehr selbstbewusst aus.. Meine Stimme zittert nicht mehr und klingt von der Herausforderung ergriffen. Ich selbst jedoch weiß, es ist alles nur Fassade. Aber irgendwie möchte ich ja trotzdem Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen...

Ich versichere ihm, dass wir als Schüler seine Person schätzen und auch an seinem Wissen interessiert sind, welches er uns überbringen möchte. Ab und zu frage ich mich wirklich, was ich hier bitte tue, oder eher sage! Es klingt teilweise so dahergeredet und.. geschleimt... So unecht.. Wenn es hier darum ginge, totehrlich zu sein, würde ich all diese Komplimente zu seiner Persönlichkeit machen... zu ihm als Mensch, nicht als Lehrer. Und zu seinem Aussehen..

In die Mitte des Vortrages verpacke ich die Kritik, den Unterricht lockerer zu gestalten und uns nicht für – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – Schreibmaschinen zu halten, auch wenn deren Zeit bereits lange vorbei ist. Zum Abschluss versuche ich noch etwas Positives mitschwingen zu lassen, schließlich ist er ja kein wirklich schlechter Lehrer..

Als ich endlich fertig bin, halte ich fast schon beinahe gespannt die Luft an, wie er wohl reagieren wird?  
Doch er legt nur seinen Kopf schief und seine blonden Strähnen verrutschen ein wenig. Ich kann nicht leugnen, mir trotz allem wahnsinnig unterlegen vorzukommen... Ich fühle mich plötzlich so verletzlich... und ich weiß, dass wenn jetzt eine Zurückweisung kommen sollte... dann werde ich sie persönlich aufnehmen. Meine Vernunft sagt mir zwar, dass es genau das Falsche ist... immerhin spreche ich im Namen der Klasse... man könnte sogar dienstlich sagen. Da hat privates nichts zu suchen.. Und trotzdem fühle ich mich in seiner Nähe aufgewühlt.. und zugleich beruhigt! Es ist total konfus..

Ich kann es in seinem Kopf geradezu arbeiten sehen, sein Blick verrät, dass er noch über das gerade gehörte nachdenken muss. „Okay... alles klar Yugi! Ich danke dir für die Rückmeldung!", lächelt er plötzlich und stößt sich von dem Pult ab. „Aber ich hätte dir sicher auch nicht den Kopf abgebissen, wenn du die Hälfte der Sahnehaube weggelassen hättest. Ich lege Wert auf Ehrlichkeit, nicht formale Nettigkeiten." Er kneift sein linkes Auge zu und grinst verschwörerisch. Ich bin schon wieder ins Fettnäpfchen getreten... Gott, ist das PEINLICH!  
Ich merke schon wieder, wie mich eine erneute Hitzewelle übermannt. „J-ja doch... werde es mir merken!", nicke ich schnell, um diesem Gespräch langsam aber sicher mal ein Ende zu setzen.

„Aber danke noch mal, ich versuche mich zu bessern! Das Unterrichten bin ich noch nicht so gewöhnt..", nuschelt er vor sich hin und macht sich daran, seine Bücher und Unterlagen in seine lederne Aktentasche zu packen. Irgendwie ist er ja verdammt knuffig.. Er braucht sich doch vor mir nicht rechtfertigen... Ich wusste, er würde niemanden zum Teufel jagen!  
Er ist ja auch noch verdammt jung.  
„Ich weiß.. Sie kommen ja auch gerade erst von der Uni. Bis man das gute Mittelmaß im Beruf findet, dauert es sicher. Betrachten sie es als Hilfestellung"  
„Das tue ich, Yugi... Achja, bevor du – oder die anderen – etwas missverstehen, ich werde in unserer Stunde am Freitag nicht da sein", verkündet er, während er die zwei Metallverschlüsse mit einem Klicken schließt und sich aus der seitlichen Tasche den Autoschlüssel herauszieht. Dabei fällt mir auf, ich kenne seinen Wagen gar nicht! Wie nur konnte ich ihn bisher etwa nicht auf dem Parkplatz beobachten?  
Obwohl... genaugenommen weiß ich sowieso rein gar nichts über den neuen Referendar. Weder Alter noch Adresse, noch sonst etwas.  
Achja doch, er mag Nougatschokolade... und sein Vorname beginnt mit Y. Und ich weiß, dass er außer Physik noch Informatik und Sport unterrichtet. Aber das habe ich ja leider nicht gewählt und im Sport hilft er nur in der Unterstufe aus...

„Ich bin auf einem zweitätigen Seminar, also nicht dass ihr glaubt, eure Kritik hätte mich vertrieben und ich würde mich nicht mehr blicken lassen!", seine Worte reißen mich aus meinen Gedanken, während er bereits seine Tasche vom Pult hebt und das Licht im Raum ausschaltet. Nickend folgen meine Augen seinen Schritten und verfolgen seine Bewegungen, als er den Schulschlüsselbund aus der Hosentasche zieht.  
„Komm raus, du hast doch sicher gleich noch weiter Unterricht? Es müsste jeden Moment Klingeln, die Pause ist um!", lacht er leise und verlässt den Raum.

In mir arbeitet es fieberhaft... Die Chance! Eine Gelegenheit... Yugi, du bist mit dem Referendar alleine – sogar im ganzen Gang! Alle sind in der Pause und bis die nach dem Signalton mal hier eintrödeln kann es dauern!

Ich folge Herrn Athem aus dem Physiksaal, sehe, wie mir die Zeit wegrennt und wie er bereits den Saal abschließt. Wir stehen nebeneinander in dem dunklen Gang, in dem sich alle naturwissenschaftlichen Räume befinden.  
Gleich wird er gehen! Ich möchte nur noch einen Moment...

„Jaa.. ich habe jetzt Englisch..", kommentiere ich schließlich und könnte mich selbst für diese dumme Bemerkung ohrfeigen. Was interessiert ihn, was irgendein einzelner Schüler jetzt für Fächer hat?  
„Und Sie haben immer nur so wenig zu unterrichten?" Okay... jetzt habe ich den Vogel abgeschossen. Sicher hat er das, er sagte es doch vorhin selbst! Er ist doch noch kein voller Beamte!  
„Naja... nur unterrichten schon... Das tue ich aber bisher nur bei euch im Grundkurs der 13... Im Leistungskurs darf ich noch nicht eingesetzt werden und die Physiklehrerin der Stufe 12, ich habe jetzt ihren Namen vergessen, war gegen einen Referendanten"  
Täusche ich mich oder klingt sein Tonfall wirklich ein wenig enttäuscht?  
Er streicht sein schwarzes Jackett glatt und zupft schier nervös an seiner dunkelbraunen Krawatte. „Aber wa-" „Meine Ausbildung besteht ja nicht nur aus dem praktischen Teil hier in der Schule..", unterbricht er mich schnell, „ich sitze vier mal die Woche in Schulungen, dort bin ich selbst Schüler!" Er lacht freundlich und sieht das kleine Stück zu mir hinunter.

Und genau jetzt klingelt es. Seufzend lasse ich die Schultern hängen. Das war wohl meine einzige Möglichkeit, ihm mal etwas näher zu kommen als in den Stunden... „So Yugi, ich fahre dann mal. Ich habe Hunger, muss mir ja noch was kochen!", er zwinkert wieder und sein anderes Auge blitzt heiter auf. Im Halbdunklen leuchten seine Regenbogenhäute sogar noch intensiver als sonst. Er bekocht sich selbst..? Keine Lebensgefährtin, die auf ihn wartet?  
Hoffnung. „Wir sehen uns!", winkt er mir nach. „Ja, schönen Tag noch, Herr Athem!" Wie sich das anhört... Ich murre innerlich auf. Irgendwie habe ich es mir... verbockt...

Verbockt? Verbockt? Was habe ich mir denn bitteschön erhofft?  
Gar nichts, immerhin kann ich ihn nicht ausstehen!  
Scheiße.  
Jou hatte doch wohl nicht etwa Recht... Nein verdammt... Das darf nicht! Das ist nicht fair!

_„Hey Yugi, habe ich dich endlich gefunden!", mit einem Zettel in der hochgehaltenen rechten Hand wedelnd, kam Jonouchi auf seinen kleinen Freund zu. Es war Mittagspause und Yugi war gerade mit Anzu auf dem Weg in die Cafeteria gewesen. „Schrei doch nicht so! Jaa, ich bin hier..", echote der Junge mit der Seesternfrisur, ungeahnt von dem, was auf ihn zukommen würde._

_„Yugi, komm mit, wir müssen etwas besprechen!" „Aber Jou! Ich wollte gerade mit Anzu etwas essen!" „Genau, komm doch lieber mit uns und erzähl es Yugi am Tisch"  
„Tut mir leid Anzu... Ich schließe dich nur wirklich ungern aus... Aber es ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Männersache!", Jonouchi packte seinen Freund am Handgelenk und zog ihn stur aus der Schlange, dich sich zum Eingang der Cafeteria gebildet hatte. In diesem Moment verstand der Blondgesträhnte, was ihm in etwa blühte. „Nein, ich will bei Anzu bleiben! Du kannst sie doch nicht alleine lassen"  
„Anzu kann sich ja Honda suchen, der müsste auch jeden Moment hier eintreffen!", konterte der Größere extra laut, damit das einzige Mädchen der Clique ihn auch verstehen konnte. Die Vorhalle füllte sich weiter und für Jou wurde es ein leichtes, seinen besten Freund durch die Schülerschaft zu schleusen. „Ja aber... Yugi, wir waren doch verabredet!", hörten beide noch. „E-entschuldige Anzu! Wir holen dass sicher bald-" Er brach ab, denn der Lärmpegel war mittlerweile so unerträglich gestiegen, dass man gerade noch seinen Gesprächspartner direkt gegenüber verstand._

_„W-was soll denn das?", keifte Yugi und schüttelte seinen Freund endlich an einem ruhigeren Ort hinter der Sporthalle ab. Hier kam so gut wie nie jemand her und so sah es auch aus: Gras wucherte überall und Büsche stellten ihre Äste auf dem schmalen Fleck den beiden Jungs in den Weg. „Wieso zerrst du mich hier in die hinterste Ecke? Sag mal Jou, langsam zweifele ich an deiner Intelligenz!" Verärgert bückte der Jüngere sich und befreite die Schnürsenkel seiner Turnschuhe von einer dünnen, stacheligen Brombeerranke. Braune Augen blitzen amüsiert auf: „Ich will nur auf Nummer sicher gehen... Wenn sich hier nicht irgendjemand im Gebüsch einquartiert hat, ist hier nämlich niemand, der uns hören könnte. Und es soll weder der ganze Schulhof wissen, noch kann hier gleich die besagte Person hinter uns auftauchen – der hat nämlich heute Hofaufsicht. Beruhigt"  
„Was? Heute?" Enttäuschung und zugleich Erleichterung machten sich in Yugi breit. Er fühlte sich immer so hilflos, wenn er diesem Referendar hier in der Schule über den Weg lief. - Aber! Momentchen mal! Jonouchi hatte von einer besagten Person gesprochen! Wieso wussten hier beide auf Anhieb, um wen es eigentlich ging?_

_„Jaaa, heute! Und wenn du auf meinen Vorschlag eingegangen wärst, wüsstest du nun noch viel mehr"  
Yugi beobachtete verstört, wie Jonouchi den Zettel von vorhin, den er sich unterwegs in die Hosentasche geknüllt hatte, wieder hervorzog. „Er liebt Nougat!" - ,Was? Wen liebt er?', schossen die Gedanken wie Pfeile durch Yugis Kopf. ,Ach so... Nougat... klar... Wieso erzählt er mir das'  
„Jonouchi! Ich-" „Und sein Vorname beginnt mit Y! Laut den Initialen auf seiner Aktentasche... Y.A"  
„Jonouchi... du willst mir doch wohl nicht sagen, du hast ihn gerade ausgequetscht?", mit Schrecken wurde dem Kleineren klar, dass sein Freund soeben Physik gehabt haben musste, während er in Mathe saß._

_„Nein, habe ich nicht. Zumindest nicht alleine..." „Jonouchi! Du bist wirklich peinlich!" „Wieso... heue, werd jetzt nicht fies! Ich helfe dir doch bloß! Außerdem ging das ganze nicht von mir aus. Du meinst doch wohl nicht, du bist der einzige, der auf diesen Ref steht? Okay, der einzige vielleicht schon... Aber einige Mädchen schauen ihm auch zu gern hinterher. Habe mich nur ins Gespräch eingeklinkt, als die neben ihm in der letzten Reihe angefangen hat, ihn zuzutexten"  
Tief atmete Yugi durch, lies seinen Kopf hängen und aus dem Atem wurde eher ein Seufzer. „Danke für deine Hilfe... Aber du siehst ja, es gibt zu viele andere.. Außerdem bin ich doch ein Junge.. oder auch Mann, wenn man es denn so sehen möchte... Bin schließlich volljährig"  
Der Jüngere hob den Kopf und Jonouchi konnte für eine Sekunde lang den Schmerz und die Bitterkeit seiner Gefühle in den violetten Augen wiederspiegeln sehen. „Du gibst also zu, dass du ihn liebst"  
Wütend knurrte Yugi auf: „Nein! Ich will nichts mehr von diesen Herrn Athem wissen!" Damit drückte er die Zweige zur Seite und wollte wie immer, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, davonrennen.  
„Yugi warte!" Wortlos blickte der Angesprochene zurück und beobachtete Jonouchi, der seinen Rucksack von der Schulter genommen hatte und darin wühlte. „Dein Terminplaner, du hattest ihn gestern im Foyer liegen lassen"  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf das Buch in der Hand seines Freundes. Und er wusste, Jonouchi hatte darin gelesen..._


	2. Kriegsrat hinter der Turnhalle

**Kriegsrat hinter der Turnhalle - und wenn du noch unser Freund bist, dann kommst du!**

Ich seufze und spiele unterm Tisch ‚Snake 2' mit meinem Handy, bereits seit einer Viertelstunde das selbe Spiel, die Schlange füllt fast schon den ganzen Bildschirm aus. Wir haben mal wieder Physik, es ist die Freitagsstunde und uns unterrichtet wie vorrausgesagt Herr Kisuhara. Unterrichtet.. was heißt hier unterrichtet? Er redet... die ganze Zeit nur. Zu allem Übel sind wir heute noch nicht mal im Hörsaal, sondern in irgendeinem anderen Klassenraum – im Physiksaal schreibt der Leistungskurs der zwölf heute drei Stunden lang Klausur.  
Eigentlich sollte ich aufpassen.. ich habe Physik ja nicht aus Spaß an der Freude, sonst hätte ich es schon lange abgewählt. Ich decke damit das dritte Prüfungsfach ab... Na ja.. genauer gesagt ich wollte es.. Mit einem Kursleiter, der sich ins Erzählen verstrickt und bei dem wir nicht wirklich etwas lernen – und auf der anderen Seite der Referendar, bei dem ich zwar so viel verstehe, wie noch nie bisher - vorrausgesetzt, ich würde zuhören... und nicht dauernd seine Bewegungen und Gesten beobachten...

Zehn Minuten vor Schluss, ich beschließe gerade, dass Handy wegzupacken und jeden der vier Stifte einzeln zurück in die Mappe zu legen, um irgendwie diese Zeit umzukriegen, als ich mit einem Ohr mitbekomme, wie Herr Kisuhara das Thema wechselt.

„Bevor ich die Stunde beende.. habe ich noch eine Bitte oder eher Aufforderung an euch. Genaugenommen kommt diese nicht mal von mir aus, sondern von Herrn Athem"  
Ich zucke zusammen und halte in meiner Bewegung inne. Eine Bitte von Herrn Athem? Blitzschnell assoziiere ich diese Worte mit dem Gespräch, welches ich vor zwei Tagen mit ihm hatte. Ich wurde ja angeblich im Auftrag des Kurses geschickt... nur.. Scheiße, der weiß doch davon noch nichts!  
Ich habe es nicht für nötig befunden, meine Mitschüler zu informieren, dass ich mit dem Referendar gesprochen habe.. dass er sich bessern würde, hätten sie irgendwann schon von selbst bemerkt... Oh verdammt.

Ich spüre bereits einen Kloß im Hals und lege mir Worte oder eher Entschuldigungen für die Anderen zurecht, dass ich es ihnen vorenthalten habe. Was schickt uns dieser blöde Ref auch eine Nachricht? Ich dachte, der hat heute sein Seminar... und trotzdem verfolgt er mich!  
Er soll sich weiterbilden, wie es sich für einen angehenden Lehrer gehört...

„... Ich weiß nicht, ob es schon bis in die Oberstufe vorgedrungen ist? Die Sache mit dem Schlüssel?" Ein Kopfschütteln einiger folgt, andere fangen an dazwischen zu quasseln, da eine Information über einen Schlüssel sicher nicht die spannendste ist und wieder andere überschütten unseren Physiklehrer neugierig mit Fragen. Der Raum ist ein einziges Gemurmel. Verdammt, ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was los ist! Gibt es für mich Entwarnung?  
„Es betrifft auch eher die Kleinen... aber hört bitte trotzdem zu, vielleicht kann von euch ja jemand helfen! Herr Athem besitzt genau wie der andere Referendar an unserer Schule... wie heißt der Mann noch mal, der der Geschichte unterrichtet..?" „Nakamura!", unterbricht ihn ein Mädchen direkt.  
„Achjaaa.. genau.. Stimmt ja. Jedenfalls besitzen Herr Nakamura und Herr Athem wie alle anderen Lehrer den Generalschlüssel zur Schule. Und genau dieses Schlüsselbund hat Herr Athem verloren. Oder wie er sagt: es ist ihm entwendet worden-" Natürlich ist es ihm entwendet worden! Wie können sie ihm unterstellen, er wäre so gedankenlos!  
„Das war bereits am Mittwoch... Gestern und heute ist der junge Herr nicht im Haus. Und er meinte, ihr wart der letzte Kurs, den er Dienstagmittag unterrichtet hatte... Also, ist da irgendjemandem etwas an Herrn Athems Schlüsselbund aufgefallen? Diejenigen, die dabei waren, als er auf- oder abgeschlossen hat, spreche ich nun besonders an! War der Ring offen oder zerbrochen? Das Lehrerkollegium ist auf der Suche nach entlastenden Hinweisen... Der Generalschlüssel ist weg, damit könnte jeder in jeden Raum der Schule vordringen! Mit Ausnahme der Fachräume, was heißt, dass nur ein Musiklehrer den Musikraum aufschließen kann und der Generalschlüssel nicht passt... Für einen Referendaren kann das böse ausgehen, wenn tatsächlich eingebrochen wird"  
Gelächter und negative Antworten. „Nein, also wirklich.. Wir achten doch bei niemanden auf den Schlüssel! Ist doch außerdem nicht unser Problem, wenn man den beschuldigt, hier einzubrechen! Dann soll er halt besser auf seine Sachen aufpassen"  
„Genau!", ruft ein Junge von den vorderen Plätzen dazu, „Aber wieso betrifft es eher die Unterstufe? Das ist ganz allein die Schuld von diesem Referendar."

In mir kocht alles, diese selbstsüchtigen Idioten! Haben die sie nicht mehr alle? Herr Athem kann überhaupt nichts dafür! Sie können doch nicht so einfach auf ihm herumhacken! Siiiee... sie handeln lediglich so, weil Athem uns so viel Schreiben und Arbeiten lässt! Ist das denn ein Weg, um es ihm heimzuzahlen?  
Ihr hinterhältigen Schlangen! Er hat sich immer solche Mühe gegeben!

In mir erwacht dieses Feuer, dieser Zorn. Ich mochte meinen Physikkurs eh noch nie sonderlich... ich kenne nicht mal wen richtig. Abrupt stehe ich auf, der Stuhl gibt ein dumpfes, schiebendes Geräusch von sich, als er nach hinten abgleitet. Alle Augen sind auf mich gerichtet. Alle starren mich entgeistert an – auch mein Lehrer. Ich muss etwas sagen... nur... was?  
Muss ihn doch verteidigen! Alle starren mich weiter an, warten auf meine Reaktion. Es vergehen nur Sekunden, da beiße ich mir selbst auf die Zunge und bücke mich unter meinen Tisch. „E-entschuldigung... mir ist nur... mein Radiergummi herunter gefallen...", ich tue so, als würde ich den Boden mit der Hand absuchen.

SCHEIßE! Scheiße, verdammte! Ich FEIGLING!  
Ich Angsthase! Ich könnte mir selbst an die Gurgel springen! Könnte mich selbst dafür schlagen... Warum habe ich nicht gesagt, was ich vorhatte? Warum habe ich nicht für Herrn Athem Partei ergriffen? Warum verkrieche ich mich unter dem Tisch?

Währenddessen spricht Herr Kisuhara weiter: „Der Schlüssel fehlt seit Mittwoch, wie gesagt... Laut Herrn Athems Angaben sogar genau seit der Sportstunde, in der er anwesend war. Das waren die ersten beiden Stunden, es hatte die 7c Sport mit Frau Tanaka. Davor hatte er wohl noch die Umkleideräume aufgeschlossen... In der Pause hing ein Schlüssel weniger an dem Bund.  
Wie gesagt... Wenn einer von euch einen Schlüssel findet... Oder zufälligerweise jemanden aus der 7c kennt und Insiderinformationen bekommt... Bitte meldet euch umgehend im Lehrerzimmer! Das erspart Herrn Athem weitere Probleme"  
„Glauben sie denn, dass dieser Zufall eintritt? Also ich lass meine Tasche nicht mehr in irgendwelchen Räumen stehen"  
„Es ist gut! Hackt nicht so auf dem armen Referendar herum, er kann ja auch nicht alles wissen und sehen."

Erstaunt krabbele ich unterm Tisch hervor. Takeshi, unser Kurssprecher hat sich tatsächlich für ihn eingesetzt. Es überrascht mich... Letztens war er noch zu feige, mit Athem über seinen Unterrichtsstil zu reden.  
Was das wohl sollte...?

Ich setze mich gedankenversunken zurück auf meinen Platz und räume nun meine restlichen Sachen ein, die Stunde ist beendet. Ich verdammter Weichling... Warum habe ich nicht Takeshis Satz über die Lippen bekommen können? Warum nicht! Es macht mich rasend, dass sie Athem zum Sündenbock machen wollen!  
Warum hat mich dieser entzündende Elan plötzlich wieder verlassen?

Ich sitze im Bus, fahre nach Hause. Schon wieder Wut. Aber das alles wäre ja auch nie passiert, wenn es diesen Herrn Athem nicht gäbe! Dann wäre ich nie in solche Situationen gekommen.. Dann wäre ich jetzt wohl bereits mit Anzu zusammen... einem Mädchen, wie es sich für das männliche Geschlecht nun mal gehört! Und nicht einen... einen wer weiß wie alten Mann, der dazu auch noch Lehrer werden will! Der kann ja schon dreißig sein! Wer weiß, wie lange der studiert hat!

Okay... ich erwische mich wieder, wie ich die Wut auf mich selbst wieder auf ihn abwälze... Missmutig stemme ich meinen rechten Ellenbogen gegen die Schreibe im Bus und stütze den Kopf auf eben diese Hand. Ich muss es mir eingestehen... Er kann rein gar nichts dafür... Ich selbst bin es, der die ganzen Probleme aufwirft. Ich selbst werde mit mir nicht mehr fertig und könnte mich vor Wut selbst schlagen!  
Noch rasender macht mich, dass ich es mir so schwer eingestehen kann!  
Scheiße! Ich bin doch nicht ernsthaft in einen Referendar verliebt?  
Wie soll ich das jemals ignorieren, wenn ich ihn fast jeden Tag sehe? Und das noch ein Dreivierteljahr lang?  
Wie soll ich vernünftige Klausuren.. oder gar ein vernünftiges Abitur unter diesen Bedingungen schreiben?

Wenn er dauernd unmittelbar vor meiner Nase steht... mit dieser selbstbewussten Ausstrahlung... Vor dieser Schülermenge steht, die ihm und generell allen Lehrern negativ gegenüber eingestellt ist.  
Wie er keinerlei Scheu hat, da vorne zu stehen und zu erklären, immer nett bleibt und sich Mühe gibt. Ich bewundere ihn ja schon, wie er sich das freiwillig antun kann, mir schaudert es ja schon vor einem bloßen Referat da vorne.. Da würde ich mich am liebsten schon in ein Mauseloch verkriechen!  
Und trotzdem... in manchen Augenblicken, wenn er dort so verlassen steht und keiner seine Erklärungen versteht.. dann habe ich das Gefühl, als sei seine selbstbewusste Art bloß Fassade. Habe das Gefühl, als träte ich hinter einen Spiegel und könnte sehen, wie verzweifelt er wirklich ist, wie einsam und hilflos. Als sähen sich seine Augen nach einer Stütze um.. Aber ich glaube, das bilde ich mir bloß ein – so ein Unsinn! Wenn ich irgendjemandem fragen würde, ob er ähnliches beobachtet hätte, würde er sich doch nur an die Stirn fassen!  
Herr Athem ist nun mal ein sehr selbstbewusster junger Mann!  
Was ich da wieder sehe... Er will lediglich unsere Fragen beantworten, weil er uns Schüler wichtig nimmt, das ist alles!

Oh Gott.. das darf doch nicht wahr sein... bitte, bitte verschone mich, wer auch immer da über mich bestimmt! Jetzt versuche ich auch noch psychologisch tätig zu werden!  
So komme ich doch nie von ihm los!  
Das Schuljahr wird doch Terror!

Oh Gott.. das darf doch nicht wahr sein... bitte, bitte verschone mich, wer auch immer da über mich bestimmt!  
Das wird doch Terror! Ich steige aus dem Bus, meine schweren Beine schleppen mich nach Hause und ich rufe meinem Großvater, der noch unten im Spieleladen arbeitet zu, dass ich wieder da bin. In meinem Zimmer angekommen feuere ich den Rucksack unter den Schreibtisch und ich spüre, wie gut es tut, ein wenig der angestauten Aggressionen freizusetzen!

Ich sehe mich um, erblicke mein Kissen, welches ich aufnehme, um es sofort mit aller Wucht wieder auf die Decke zu schmeißen!  
Super Yugi, du bist in deinen Physiklehrer verknallt! Gibt ja nichts Normaleres... Scheiße, ich könnte über mich lachen und heulen zu gleich!

Und ich glaube genau aus diesem Grund habe ich mich bisher davor geschützt, es mir selbst einzugestehen... Diesmal fliegt das große Kopfkissen mit einem dumpfen Knall an das weiße, freie Stück Tapete zu meiner rechten. Jonouchi hatte zum Teufel noch mal recht!

_Es waren gerade mal die ersten beiden Unterrichtstunden vorbei und Yugi fühlte sich so ausgelaugt und durch die Mangel gedreht, als wären es bereits acht gewesen. Und er musste verdammt noch mal einen gewissen Ort mit den gefliesten Wänden aufsuchen. Er wollte zwar zuerst an seinen Spinnt und die beiden schweren Philosophiebücher wegschließen, doch die Natur war stärker. Eilig suchte er also das Herren WC auf._

_Und was er da sah, da hätte er am liebsten seinen Plan geändert und sich in die Büsche verzogen.. „Ohayo gozaimasu, Yugi-kun!", winkte ihm Honda zu, der gerade die sanitären Anlagen verlies. „Äh... Morgen!", wiederholte der Angesprochene hastig. Und gerade als er dachte, Honda würde wortlos an ihm vorbeigehen, drang die nächste Stimme aus einer der Kabinen hervor:  
„Waaaas? Yugi ist hier! Warte Kumpel, es ist wirklich wichtig"  
Gepolter und das Rauschen der Toilettenspülung, dann schwang eine der mittleren Türen mit einem ,Klack' auf. Wie erwartet verlies niemand anderes als Jonouchi die Kabine. „Ähm.. ja... Hi Jou"  
Der Blonde riss seinem besten Freund förmlich die beiden Bücher aus der Hand und legte sie neben das Waschbecken, an dem er sich die Hände zu waschen begann. „Jetzt geh schnell das Nötigste erledigen und dann halten wir Kriegsrat!" „Bitte was"  
Der Größere beugte sich vor. „Honda und ich warten hinter der Turnhalle auf dich. Und wenn du noch unser Freund bist, dann kommst du"  
Yugi stand einfach für einige Sekunden wie festgewachsen am selben Punkt, lies sich die Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Jetzt wurden solche Waffen eingesetzt – wie abartig! Da stellte sich doch direkt die Frage, ob er überhaupt noch mit diesen beiden befreundet sein wollte... Er hatte immerhin noch Anzu!_

_Erst als Jonouchi den Waschraum verlassen hatte, verfolgte der Schüler die Tätigkeit, weswegen er eigentlich gekommen war. Yugi biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als auch er sich die Hände wusch und das WC verlies. Die Pause betrug noch satte 13 Minuten.. und wenn solch ein Gespräch bevorstand.. eine Menge Zeit._

_Da Jonouchi ohnehin mit seinen Philobüchern abgehauen zusein schien, hatte er einen weiteren Grund, den Ort ihres letzten Treffens wieder aufzusuchen. Honda und Jou lehnten an der Rückwand der Sporthalle und verspeisten ihre Brote. Yugis Magen war wie zugeschnürt – mehr noch als das, die unterwegs hochgeschäumte Wut und zugleich Angst sorgten beinahe dafür, dass sein Müsli von vorhin wieder hoch kam, so wehrte sich sein inneres gegen dieses Gespräch. Und immer wieder hämmerte es in seinem Kopf: Beide kennen diese gottverfluchten Notizen!_

_Honda hatte das linke Bein an die orangefarbenen Ziegelsteine der Wand angewinkelt und winkte Yugi ermutigend heran. „Schön, dass du kommst. Wir wussten, dir sei es wichtig"  
„Was auch immer es ist", murrte der Kleinste der Runde, „ich komme eher um euch klarzumachen, dass ihr euch aus meinem Leben heraushalten sollt"  
„Yugi...", wieder Honda – anscheinend hatte Jou beschlossen, zunächst ihn vorzuschicken. Immerhin hatte Jonouchi sein Glück schon oft genug versucht. „Sieh mal her.. Du siehst die ganze Zeit nur das Böse in uns! Du fühlst dich bedrängt und das verstehen wir ja! Aber wir wissen, dass es der richtige Weg ist, dir zu helfen! Wir beide kennen es, wie schmerzhaft das mit der ersten Liebe ist! Wir sind auch schon kläglich gescheitert! Und wir wissen, dass, wenn man unglücklich verliebt ist, man diese Person nicht einfach vergessen und ignorieren kann!  
Yugi, lass dir helfen, oder es zerfrisst dich!"_

_Der Angesprochene taumelte, seine Hände wurden kalt, eiskalt. Er konnte sie kaum noch spüren, so durchwühlten ihn diese Worte. Erste Liebe – zum Teufel ja, es war das erste Mal! Und genau dieses Unbekannte machte ihn so verletzlich! Es gab keinerlei Erfahrung, auf die er zurückgreifen konnte. Wusste nicht, ob er dieses verdammte Gefühl der Hitze und der Schmetterlinge je einmal loswerden würde, wenn er in die nähe des Referendars kam. Konnte nicht vergleichen, in wie weit es ihn bereits erwischt hatte... Konnte nicht abschätzen, ob sein Verhalten noch unter ,Normal' einzustufen wäre oder ob er sich in eines der Extrema hineingesteigert hatte. Es gab keinerlei Vergleiche!  
Die Liste in Sachen Liebe, die sein Kopf in eben diesem Moment abrief, war vollkommen unbeschrieben. Okay, da gab es noch seinen Großvater.. Sicher liebte er ihn... aber das war etwas völlig anderes.. Die Wärme, die in seinen Fingern fehlte, verschlug in seine Wangen, die sich hitzig, rot färbten. Oh jaaa... es zerfraß ihn.. Er spürte deutlich dieses Raubtier, das an ihm und seinen Kräften zehrte._

_Und genau aus diesem Grund durfte er nicht noch mehr Schwäche zeigen!  
„Ich- ich... mir kann man nicht helfen! Das geht schon von alleine vorbei!"_

_„Eben nicht", Jonouchi schien wohl auch noch zu leben und stieß sich gerade jetzt von der Wand ab. „Warum gibst du nach außen hin vor, dich mit der einseitigen Liebe abzufinden? Wir alle drei wissen, was in dir vorgeht... Du hast Hoffnung, ertränke sie doch nicht einfach so"  
„Nur weil ihr diese scheiß Kritzeleien gesehen habt!", platze es aus Yugi heraus und er stürmte auf Jonouchi zu, um ihn an der Jacke zu packen. Doch der Blonde entfernte den Klammergriff mit Leichtigkeit, so fest hatte Yugi auch nicht zugepackt. „Tu nicht so, als wären wir Schuld. Du hast das Buch im Foyer liegen lassen – jeder hätte es lesen können. Sei lieber froh, dass Jonouchi es eingesteckt hat"  
Honda beschützte seinen Kumpel ruhig. Yugis Atmung ging dafür umso heftiger, sein Gesicht färbte sich kalkweiß und ihm wurde unheimlich schwindelig. Das war doch einfach alles nur ein Alptraum.._

_„Ja, ich habe es gesehen, Yugi. Du hast wirklich jede Physikstunde mit rosa eingekringelt.. auf den Seiten der vergangenen Stunden stehen die Beweise! Du hast es als eine Art Tagebuch benutzt... fast überall stehen Kommentare und Notizen über ihn! Du begehrst seine Augen, fast bei jeder Physikstunde steht etwas über Athems Augen! Yugi, du führst Selbstgespräche mit diesem Kalender und schreibst Sachen hinein... die.. ach, ich finde keine Worte! Einmal steht da sogar, wie sehr es dir gefällt, dass er sich dezent schminkt! Dann benutzt er halt Wimperntusche, na und? Ich"  
„SEI RUHIG!", Yugis rote Gesichtsfarbe wurde um einiges dunkler, jedoch weniger vor Scharm, als eher vor blanker Wut. Honda packte ihn am Oberarm: „Nein Yugi, du hörst dir das zu Ende an! So geht es ja nicht weiter! Diese tagebuchähnlichen Notizen sind-" „Privat!" „Ja, das schon. Aber sie sind... Sagen wir's so, sie drücken aus, dass du jemanden zum Reden brauchst verdammt! Und zwar dringend! Deine Psyche möchte es doch loswerden... du schaffst es nicht länger, diese Gefühle in dir zu verschließen"  
Jonouchi nickte zustimmen – und Yugi schwieg. Er wusste weder ein noch aus._

_„Wir haben auch die letzten Seiten aufgeschlagen...", begann Jonouchi nach einer kleinen Pause wieder. Yugi zuckte zusammen... die Schreibgespräche mit sich selbst. Hinten in jedem Kalender gab es diese gewissen weißen Seiten für sonstige Notizen. Diese hatte er dazu genutzt um mit sich selbst, oftmals während anderer Unterrichtsstunden, zu diskutieren wie seine Chancen bei dem jungen Mann stehen würden. Ob ihre Beziehung legal wäre, wenn sie denn jemals zustande käme und ob sie sie wenn es sie denn gäbe, wohl geheim halten müssten._

_In aller Deutlichkeit wurde Yugi bewusst, wie naiv und wirklich ein sicheres Ziel für Fremde er sein würde, wenn er all diese Gedanken niederschrieb. Und dann auch noch in seinen Kalender, den er dauernd in der Schule mit sich herumtrug. Aber er hatte sich jedes Mal hundert Mal versichert, ihn nirgendwo liegen gelassen zu haben... Bis auf dieses eine Mal, als Jonouchi ihn so sehr mit seinen Aussagen aufgeregt hatte._

_Er hasste sich selbst, hasste sich, für diese Dummheit, diese abgrundtiefe Dummheit, seine so intimsten Gedankengänge beinahe öffentlich in seinen Kalender geschrieben zu haben!  
Und nicht nur, dass Jonouchi und Honda nun wussten, dass er sich sehr wohl in gewisser Weise Hoffnung machte... und schriftlich alle Möglichkeiten durchgespielt hatte... Und aus einem Impuls heraus in einer blöden Englischstunde einmal aufgeschrieben hatte, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, seinen Lehrer zu küssen.  
Nein, sie würden ihn noch für geistig krank halten, weil er mit sich selbst diskutierte!  
Denn als nächstes unter dem Kuss folgten die Zeilen, die einer anderen Gehirnregion entsprungen sein mussten und diesen Wunschtraum für absolut unrealisierbar hielten und eine ganze Reihe an Argumenten, warum Herr Athem auf einen Schüler, einen unter vielen, aufmerksam werden sollte._

_Yugi waren die Argumente ausgegangen. Er fühlte sich erschlagen – und das mit voller Wucht. „Hör zu...", setzte Jonouchi endlich wieder ein. „Wir sind deine Freunde... solange du uns vertraust und uns nicht vollständig von dir ausschließt. Wir haben Angst um dich, verstehst du das nicht? Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn du in meinem Terminplaner solche... Gedankengänge finden würdest? Würdest du dir nicht auch verdammte Sorgen um meinen Gesundheitszustand machen? Wir wissen, dass du verliebt bist.. Was hält dich ab, dich uns anzuvertrauen? Wieso blockst du jeden unserer Versuche, dir zu helfen? Was hast du zu verlieren? Ihn? Er kennt dich sowieso nicht... Bis auf deinen Namen."_

_Tief atmete Yugi durch, er wusste selbst am allerwenigsten, was ihn abhielt. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er nicht mal einen Grund... außer diesen ganzen wirren Gefühlen.. von denen er nicht wusste, wie er sie nennen sollte und wo sie herkamen. Nur eins spürte er ganz deutlich: Angst._

_„Wir könnten dir helfen, das zu ändern. Herr Athem ist wirklich umgänglich, ich könnte zumindest seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich lenken. Wir sprechen das ein oder andere Mal miteinander... bei 5 Stunden Physik die Woche. Ich denke, er kann mich ganz gut leiden, Yugi. Es gibt Chancen, verdammt! Damit du für ihn mal aus der Menge heraus stichst! Und wenn er halt nichts von dir wissen will... Bitte, dann musst du das halt akzeptieren und fertig. Wenn ich ehrlich bin..", Jonouchi stoppt kurz und sieht auf seine Uhr. Die Pause ist in zwei Minuten zuende. „Ich selbst glaube auch nicht daran, dass du tatsächlich irgendwann mal mit Athem zusammenkommst... die Chancen stehen einfach zu gering! Uns geht es nur darum, dass du nicht alle Möglichkeiten von vorn herein wegwirfst und die Hände in den Schoß legst! Wir wollen, dass du lernst, bis zum Schluss nicht aufzugeben!"_

_Das saß. „Lasst mich... bitte lasst mich einfach...", flüsterte Yugi verloren und starrte zu Boden. Honda nickte: „Wir gehen jetzt Yugi, die Pause ist sowieso in einer Minute vorbei. Denk über unsere Worte nach, wir erwarten Morgen eine Antwort. Ich hoffe, du wirst dich uns gegenüber öffnen. Keine Panik, Anzu gegenüber haben wir nichts gesagt. Die weiß absolut von nichts, das ist wirklich Männersache. Ob du dich ihr anvertraust oder nicht, ist deine Sache." Jonouchi drückte ihm noch schnell seine zwei Bücher in die Hand._

_Damit ließen sie einen Yugi zurück, der sich wie in ein bodenloses Loch gestürzt fühlte. Ein endloser Fall und der erwünschte Aufprall wollte und wollte nicht einsetzten. Erst das Klingeln der Schulglocke lies ihn wieder ein wenig aus seiner Starre aufschrecken._

_Verdammte Scheiße! Er musste noch das ganze Stück bis zum Schulgebäude zurücklegen!  
Dann noch runter in den Keller zu den Spinten und diese vermaledeiten Bücher wegschließen! Oder eher gesagt gegen sein Physikbuch austauchen! Schließlich war Dienstag, das hieß, er hatte jetzt nach noch bei ihm Unterricht!  
So schnell ihn seine kurzen Beinchen trugen hastete er die Strecke über den gesamten Hof bis hinunter in den Keller. Zum allem Überfluss klemmte dort zunächst sein Zahlenschloss._

_Blind vor Zorn, der vor allem sich gerade durchrang, besaß er nicht das nötige Feingefühl, sorgsam dieses Schloss zu öffnen!  
Beinahe hätte es eine Delle im Schrank nebenan gegeben, als die Metalltür mit einer Wucht und einem saftigen Knall endlich aufsprang und dagegen donnerte._


	3. Treffpunkt Physiksaal

Yees, Teil 3! XD Im Moment schreibe ich echt viel an dieser FF.. O.o'' Inspirierende Musik beim Tippen: Natasha Beddingfield „Unwritten" und von Black eyed Peace hab ich „Where is the Love?" mal wieder ausgebuddelt .

Treffpunkt Physiksaal

Ich steuere durch das Schultor auf das Gelände, über den Vorhof ins Gebäude hinein. Vorne am schwarzen Brett muss ich direkt feststellen, dass es unheimliche viele Ausfälle und Planänderungen gibt, nur natürlich bei mir nicht. Ironie des Schicksals. Und dass wo bei mir Montags doch der längste Tag ist... 7 Stunden!  
Aber jetzt jedenfalls erst mal Mathe...

Wie vom Blitz getroffen fällt mir ein, dass dies nichts anderes heißt, als dass Jonouchi gleich zuerst Physik hat! Hoffnungsvoll suchen meine Augen die Spalte mit den aufgelisteten Lehrern auf, die heute ganz oder nur zeitweise außer Haus sind. Die Liste ist lang, es fehlen wirklich einige! Geht bereits im September eine Massenepidemie herum? Doch mit einem leisem Fluch auf den Lippen muss ich feststellen, dass es Herrn Athem natürlich nicht erwischt hat. Den haut wohl so schnell nichts um.. Ich seufze – genau das ist es, was mich an ihm so fasziniert.

Ich betrete nun das Foyer, mit all seinen Tischen und Stühlen für die Wartenden, die entweder morgens wegen schlechter Verbindungen um so vieles früher kommen müssen oder ist das Foyer Aufenthaltsort für Freistunden. Ein kurzer Blick durch die Reihen genügt, da erblicke ich auch schon Jonouchi. Sein Blondschopf ist kaum zu übersehen, außerdem ist es um zwanzig nach sieben auch noch nicht sonderlich voll hier... Die meisten schneien erst gegen 10 vor acht hier ein.

„Ohayo gozaimasu Jonouchi-kun!", rufe ich aus, als ich direkt hinter ihm stehe und drücke ihm meine Hand auf die Schulter. In dem Moment muss ich feststellen, dass unmittelbar vor ihm drei Mädchen stehen, mit denen er sich offensichtlich bis gerade unterhalten hat. „Oh, guten Morgen Yugi-kun! So früh?" Ich vermeide es, ihn anzusehen, während ich neben ihm Platz nehme. „Jaa schon.. ich weiß ja nicht, wie aufwändig deine... Ideen sind..." Unbeholfen sehe ich zu den drei kichernden Mädchen auf – die bleiben doch jetzt nicht hier stehen? Ich kenn die gar nicht mal.. ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie aus unserer Stufe sind! Und wenn ich mich schon auf so ein verdammtes Unterfangen einlasse... Wenn ich schon mein Herz öffne... Dann aber nur aus Vertrauen zu Jou! Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn irgendwelche Gänse daneben stehen, während es hier um meine Zukunft geht! Ich muss das mit Herrn Athem irgendwie verarbeiten... sonst bin ich im Abitur geliefert!

Als hätte mein Freund meine Gedanken gelesen, blickt er zu der kleinen Gruppe hoch und kratzt sich am lachend Hinterkopf. „Also... ich habe euch ja schon gesagt... ich habe Hagar für heute Nachmittag um 17 Uhr herausgefordert... Schauplatz ist die Turmstrasse... Wir sehen uns dann nachher, alles klar?" „Jawohl!", lächelt eine mit kurzen, braunen Haaren, „wir sagen den Anderen Bescheid!" Verwirrt blicke ich zwischen den Parteien hin und her. Hatte Jou mich nicht jetzt hier herbestellt?  
„Duel Monsters..?", frage ich stattdessen.  
Jonouchi nickt mir zu. „Also gut, umso mehr Unterstützung, umso besser!", grinst mein Sitznachbar, „aber würdet ihr uns jetzt bitte alleine lassen? Yugi und ich müssen etwas besprechen!" Sofort sind die weiblichen Augen auf mich gerichtet und ich kann es nicht verhindern, peinlich rot anzulaufen und am liebsten jetzt unter die Tischkante zu rutschen zu wollen...

„Aber Jonoooouuuchi! Bitte, verrate uns deine Strategie für dieses Duell!", jammert eine mit längeren blonden Haaren, die sie zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten hat. Ich koche langsam über – ich bin hier mit Jou verabredet, nicht die! Über Duel Monsters kann Jou auch nach der Schule noch quatschen... Es ist doch bloß ein Kartenspiel.. Okay, er ist wirklich gut darin, das muss man ihm lassen. Ich habe es ihm einst beigebracht, es war eine Neuerscheinung im Spieleladen meines Großvaters. Aber ich habe mich nie sooo hineingesteigert wie Jou! Er spielt Turniere und sogar kleine Meisterschaften.. Mir war nie danach, mich mit meinem Kartentalent ins Rampenlicht zu stellen – obwohl ich ohne mich selbst zu loben wirklich das Zeug dazu hätte. )  
Aber jetzt schwirrt mir erst mal ganz anderes durch den Kopf!

Ich muss endlich wissen, wie unser Plan aussieht! Wir haben gleich schon halb acht.. Ich muss noch die Gelegenheit haben, abzulehnen.. wenn es mir zu dreist oder zu heikel wird... Bei Jonouchi weiß man ja nie! Das ganze Wochenende habe ich gebangt... Hier geht es um wichtigeres, als um ihre Schwärmerei! Ich schlucke, rutsche auf meinem Platz hin und her, als mir der Sinn meiner eigenen Gedanken erst deutlich wird. Im Grunde geht es hier um meine... Schwärmerei... zu einem Lehrer... dem ich erst dann näherkommen werde, wenn die Anziehungskraft der Erde nachlässt und Menschen herumschweben, um es mal passender Weise physikalisch auszudrücken.

„Die werdet ihr nachher schon sehen!", zwinkert er ihnen zu und macht mir in dem er aufsteht deutlich, dass wir gehen. „Bis nachher!", winkt er den Mädchen nach und ich stolpere ihm hinterher. Ab und zu drehe ich mich aber dennoch zurück, um auch ja auszuschließen, dass sie uns folgen...

Wir steigen die Treppen hinauf und landen irgendwann in einem abgelegenem Korridor im 2. Stock – hier liegt nur der Aufbewahrungsraum für irgendwelche Instrumente, denn direkt um die nächste Ecke ist der Musiksaal. Diese Ecke hier ist bis Unterrichtsbeginn äußerst ruhig, also lassen wir uns auf den Boden an der Wand sinken.

„Soooo", seufze ich und muss feststellen, dass nicht nur mein Herz die ganze Zeit schon mehr arbeitet als sonst, sondern meine Hände nun auch noch schweißnass werden. Aber trotz allem.. bin ich so verdammt neugierig, was sich Jonouchi wohl ausgedacht hat!  
Ich sehe zu ihm hinüber und muss feststellen, dass der Blonde in seiner Tasche kramt. Unruhig rutsche ich hin und her.  
„Sag Jonouchi... Hast du tatsächlich am Wochenende... Ich meine.. weißt du jetzt, wie du mir helfen kannst..?" Wie ungern ich das zugebe!  
All die Zeit habe ich seine Hilfe abgelehnt.. habe mich gar drüber aufgeregt.. Doch die Vorstellung, Herrn Athem vielleicht auch nur ein winziges Stück näher zu kommen.. weckt so viel verdammte Hoffnung in mir, was schon gar nicht mehr gut ist!  
Ich weiß, dass ich mich dadurch in gewisser Weise nur selbst verletzte... hinterher. Doch das im nachhinein wirkende Übel berührt mich jetzt weniger.. im Moment treibt mich eher dieses Glücksgefühl der Hoffnung vorwärts. Diese Freude, ihm näher zu kommen. Diese Schmetterlinge die mich bereits überfielen, als ich dieses kurze Gespräch mit ihm alleine hatte...

„Ja Yugi, habe ich. Also pass auf, ich weihe dich ein, was wir gleich abziehen. Keine Sorge, wirklich total unspektakulär! Schon beinahe zuu unspektakulär für meine Begriffe!" „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt..", seufze ich und entspanne meine Beinmuskeln wieder. „Vorrausgesetzt, du bist gut im Theaterspielen..." „Was? Wie bitte? Ich bin ein absolut miserabeler Schauspieler!", protestiere ich, lege meine rechte Hand an seine Schulter und rüttele verzweifelt an dieser. „Wenn du wirklich Aufmerksamkeit von Athem willst... solltest du aber Situationen rüberbringen können, die nicht gaaanz der Realität entsprechen... Also als erstes Mal musst du für ihn Yugi sein!" Ich lege meinen Kopf schief und meine Stirn in Falten: „Dazu muss ich doch nicht Schauspielern.." „Hmm... najaa... Du musst für ihn der Mensch Yugi sein, dessen Charakter er kennt.. nicht der Schüler Yugi, der lediglich ein Teil seines Berufes ist! Also am besten...", Jou beugt sich weiter vor, flüstert schon beinahe und die Bilder, die mir bei seinem Plan aufsteigen, sind mir alles andere als willkommen...

Mit rasendem Herzen und zittrigen Fingern sitze ich auf meinem Platz im Matheraum. Ich kann mich verdammt noch mal kein Stück auf den Unterricht konzentrieren! Dabei ist dieses Skalaprodukt wirklich wichtig! Nächste Woche beginnen auch für uns dreizehner die Klausuren.. und heute ist eine der letzten Doppelstunden!

Doch viel zu schwer liegen mir die bevorstehenden Ereignisse im Magen... sie drücken auf mich ein und versetzen mich regelrecht in Stress! Jonouchi und seine Ideen... wenn das auffliegt! Herr Athem wird sich doch an den Kopf packen, was das sollte! Er wird sich über mich lustig machen... Aaach, ich male schon wieder den Teufel an die Wand! Ruhig, Yugi, ganz ruhig.. Jou hilft dir.. Und wenn's nicht klappt, dann halt nicht.. Ich lege die Arme auf meinen Tisch, stütze meinen Kopf darauf. Was tut man nicht alles, um seiner verdammten Liebe nachzujagen.. Ich ziehe meinen Terminplaner hervor, schiele zu meinen Nachbarn, doch die folgen aufmerksam dem Unterricht. Langsam und gedankenverloren blättere ich gezielt die letzten Seiten auf. Die Vor- und Nachteile einer eventuellen Beziehung. Noch einmal gehe ich sie durch... ob es wohl jemals so weit kommt?

Endlich klingelt es zur fünfminütigen Pause zwischen den Stunden. Meine Aufregung steigt weiter und ich hibbele auf meinem Platz hin und her: Halbzeit!  
Auch der Physikkurs hat gerade Pause.. Jou und ich haben uns aber erst zur großen Pause nach der zweiten Stunde verabredet. Also habe ich noch etwa 45 Minuten zu leben.  
Ob Jonouchi wohl trotzdem gerade schon mit Herrn Athem spricht? Vielleicht um unserem Vorhaben gleich schon mal vorauszugreifen?  
Ach, was würde ich jetzt darum geben, ein Stockwerk tiefer zu sitzen! Oder durch Wände zu schauen..! Toll, der Physik LK sitzt jetzt natürlich im Keller im Physiksaal... und ich verschmachte hier im Matheraum in der Parterre. Ich muss gleich nur eine Treppe herunter... Es macht mich wahnsinnig zu wissen, dass Jonouchi gerade eventuell den Referendar über mich zutextet! Aber... wahrscheinlich mache ich mir wohl etwas vor... Jou wird nicht ständig von mir erzählen.. wäre ja wohl etwas sehr auffällig!

Ich habe ständig meine Digitaluhr im Blick gehabt... habe den Sekunden beim Verrauschen zugesehen.. diese Wartezeit hat meine Geduld wahrlich fast zum Zerreißen gespannt. Aber jetzt ist es soweit... Ich hatte schon rechtzeitig meine Tasche gepackt, so dass ich beim Signalton nur aufstehen und hinausstürmen brauchte. Ich biege um die Ecke und stehe erst mal mitten in einer drängelnden und sich quetschenden Schülermenge. Die naturwissenschaftlichen LKs – alle wollen hinaus – nur ich will hinein! Ich arbeite mich durch die Masse hindurch und schaue mit klopfendem Herzen zur Tür des Physiksaals. Dort strömen immer noch einige Nachzügler hinaus und ich höre die Stimme von... ihrem Lehrer. Ich sehe von hier, wie er die Tafel wischt und dabei wohl mit irgendwem redet. Athems Stimme vernehme ich nicht.. aber das ist bei der Geräuschkulisse hier draußen auch kein Wunder!

Schüchtern trete ich in die Tür, lasse meinen Blick sofort durch den Saal schwenken. Dort, ganz oben, in der letzten bzw. vorletzten Reihe!  
Langsam steuere ich auf die beiden zu, Herr Athem ganz hinten und Jou eine Reihe vor ihm, beide beugen sich über Hefte und Bücher und der Referendar scheint meinem Freund gerade irgend etwas zu erklären. Es war ja auch abgemacht, dass Jonouchi als Letzter im Saal bleibt und Herrn Athem irgendwie noch festzuhalten. Und mal wieder geht für ihn eine Pause drauf... der Ärmste, ständig wird er von mir belagert...

Jeder Schritt bringt mich näher, ich komme seitlich bei ihnen an. Traue mich aber verdammt noch mal nicht den Mund aufzumachen! Sie sind gerade in irgendein Gespräch vertieft – soll ich da einfach stören? Was, wenn Herr Athem nach seiner Erklärung aufsteht und geht? Ich will ihm nicht nachrennen müssen!  
Nun stehe ich unmittelbar neben ihnen, mein Herz rutscht in die Hose und bei dem Anblick des jungen Lehrers wird mir richtig heiß. Ich werfe versehenst einen Schatten auf das Physikbuch, der den Älteren sofort dazu bringt, neugierig aufzusehen. „Oh, Hallo Yugi", lächelt er und ich will irgendwas erwidern, möchte nach Möglichkeit ins Gespräch kommen! Doch ganz von allein bringen meine Lippen ein trockenes „Hi", hervor. Oh Gott wie peinlich! Seit wann begrüßt man seinen Lehrer bitte mit ‚Hi'... Naaa suuuper...

Endlich hebt auch Jonouchi seinen Kopf und strahlt mich an – was mich sofort etwas ruhiger werden lässt. Ich bin zumindest nicht wieder mit dem Referendar alleine.. „Wie praktisch, dass du kommst, Kumpel! Hattest du mir nicht erzählt, dass du noch Fragen mit der Linearbeschleunigungserrechnung hast? () Ich bespreche sie gerade mit Herrn Athem!", grinst er und kneift – wohl beachtend, dass der dritte in der Runde es nicht mitbekommt – ein Auge verschwörerisch zu. Das heißt also, die Märchenstunde darf nun beginnen...

„Ja genau! Und Zirkularbeschleuniger auch!", nicke ich und füge auf Athems fragenden Blick hinzu: „das haben wir letzte Stunde bei Herrn Kisuhara angefangen als sie auf dem Seminar waren!" Natürlich muss er verwirrt gewesen sein, immerhin ist er es, der uns unterrichtet und bei ihm haben wir dieses Unterthema noch gar nicht gelernt! Aber eigentlich hatte ich da keine großen Fragen mehr zu.. ich hab zwar mit meinem Handy derweil gespielt, aber dennoch alles mitbekommen. Es ist ja auch ganz logisch aufgebaut... Für wie dumm muss er mich halten?  
Jou und seine verdammten Ideen...

„Achso", meint er und lächelt uns freundlich an, dann schwingt er lässig sein rechtes Bein über das linke. Diese fließende Bewegung.. aus den Augenwinkeln versuche ich sie ganz genau zu verfolgen, diese Bilder in mir zu speichern... er hat wirklich schöne, lange Beine.. Was muss er sie auch ausgerechnet jetzt übereinanderschlagen?  
Ich muss mich doch konzentrieren!

„Setz dich zu uns, Yugi", bemerkt der Blonde und zieht für mich einen Stuhl heran. Als hätte sich Jonouchi sogar noch mit Athem abgesprochen rutscht der ein ganzes Stück zur Seite und schafft so Platz für den neuen Stuhl an der Seite. Unkoordiniert zittern meine Hände, als ich nach der Stuhllehne greife und mich neben Herrn Athem setze. Innerlich versuche ich mich ruhig zu sprechen, doch mein Puls flattert sicher ganz schön.. „Herr Athem? Ich bin dann weg, schließen sie hier gleich bitte ab?" Die Stimme des anderen Lehrers lässt uns alle herumfahren. „Ja sicher, mache ich", nickt der Angesprochene und seine violetten Augen leuchten. „Danke! Ihnen noch einen schönen Arbeitstag!", winkt der Mann und verschwindet aus dem Physiksaal, die Tür hinter sich schließend. Endlich, ich dachte schon, der müsse alles mitbekommen..

„Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich hierbei etwas esse? Ich habe heute Morgen nicht gefrühstückt", fragt er uns. Ich starre auf Jonouchis Buch. Oh verlucht, ist der süß! Jetzt rechtfertigt er sich noch vor uns, wann er sein Frühstück isst und wann nicht.. immerhin nehmen wir ihm doch die Pause! Ich warte ein paar Sekunden, doch Jou blättert nur beschäftigt in seinen Aufzeichnungen herum und muss feststellen, dass er offensichtlich mir das Antworten überlässt. „Nein, natürlich nicht!", winke ich schnell ab und wende ihm schließlich doch meinen Blick zu, „dass ist doch kein Problem.. wir müssen uns eher bedanken, dass sie uns ihre Pause opfern!" „Schon okay, ob ich jetzt hier rumsitze oder im Lehrerzimmer, macht für mich keinen Unterschied", lacht er und zieht sich einen Joghurt aus seiner Tasche. Während er damit beschäftigt ist diesen zu öffnen, starre ich auch auf das Physikbuch und schiele aus dem Augenwinkeln zu ihm. Bis mir Jonouchi unauffällig einen auffordernden Blick zuwirft.

„Jaa also.. Herr Athem.. Ich hatte da eine Frage zu den Hausaufgaben, die uns Herr Kisuhara zu dem Thema noch gegeben hatte.." „Hm?", nuschelt er eher und schluckt die weiße Masse schnell herunter. Unmittelbar assoziiert mein Kopf etwas anderes damit und ich werde unweigerlich rot um die Nase. Ach verdammt! Yugi, es ist bloß Joghurt!

Schnell drehe ich mich herum, wühle in meiner Tasche, um mein Physikheft und -Buch herauszuziehen, welches ich vorsorglich mitgenommen hab. Denn eigentlich hab ich erst morgen wieder Physik.. aber bei Jonouchi und seinen Plänen weiß man ja nie!

Ich schlucke noch einmal und zeige dem Referendar schnell eine Aufgabe im Buch auf der Seite, dir wir letzte Stunde besprochen hatten – irgendeine. Denn natürlich hatte uns die Schlaftablette von Kisuhara nichts aufgegeben. Ich konnte nicht lügen, schon gar nicht bei ihm.  
Ein Glück wusste ich zumindest, was in der Aufgabe stand, ich habe sie vorhin auf dem Flur noch gelesen.

„Hmm..", macht Athen ein zweites Mal und ich werde von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer nervöser. Was, wenn er erfährt, dass wir die gar nicht lösen mussten? Was wird er von mir denken? Das ich Fantasieaufgaben erfinde? Wird er entdecken, dass ich ihm nur nahe sein wollte?  
In der Regel ist es hier nicht üblich, dass Referendare in den Stunden die Hausaufgaben des eigentlichen Lehrers abfragen oder umgekehrt. Jeder zieht seinen eigenen Unterricht durch.. Zwar verwirrend für uns Schüler, ein Fach mit zwei Lehrern, wo man sich immer wieder umstellen muss... aber was interessiert es die Schulleitung? Für die ist lieber ein Lehrer zu viel als zu wenig! Unseren Notendurchschnitt interessiert keinen...

Außerdem beugt er sich gerade so weit über mich, um ins Buch einzublicken. Bin seinem Kopf so nahe... Und er liest scheinbar konzentriert die Aufgabe ein zweites Mal. Ich kann einfach nicht anders und schnuppere möglichst unbemerkt an seinem Hals. Er duftet gut nach Aftershave. Sein Hals ist aber auch einladend weit gereckt – direkt vor mir – und will meine Lippen geradezu auffordern, ihn zu berühren! Wie gerne würde ich jetzt einen Kuss auf diese Haut drücken... nur einen kleinen.. Vor Schreck, es aus irgendwelchen Gründen doch noch unbewusst zu tun, fahre ich mit meinem Kopf lieber ein Stück nach hinten. Besser ist besser. Doch der Duft bleibt.

„Die ist in der Tat etwas schwieriger...", reißt er mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück. „Hast du gerade mal ein Blatt Papier Yugi, ich muss erst mal für mich selbst Notizen machen." „Moment, ich hab!", schaltet sich Jou auch mal wieder ein und reicht nach wenigen Sekunden ein Blatt. Dann greift er sich frecher Weise einen Kugelschreiber aus dem Mäppchen meines besten Freundes und kritzelt die Formeln nieder um erst mal selbst auf die Lösung zu kommen. Dabei fällt mir auf, dass er den Stift so komisch verkrampft hält? Er dreht die Faust und das Handgelenk so merkwürdig ein und hält die Hand über die Zeilen statt unter?  
Ich schüttele innerlich den Kopf, recke den Kopf und folge seiner Hand mit den Augen. Moment – ich hebe wie zur Probe meine rechte Hand an. Der schreibt ja mit links! Ja natürlich, er ist Linkshänder! Das erklärt die Stifthaltung! Am liebsten würde ich mir jetzt vor Dummheit selbst gegen die Stirn klatschen. Warum habe ich das nicht gleich bemerkt? Oder schon eher? Ich habe ihn schon das ein oder andere Mal schreiben gesehen... ja, das letzte Mal sogar letzte Woche! Bevor ich dieses Gespräch mit ihm hatte. Warum habe ich nichts gemerkt?  
Wobei, letzten Dienstag war ich ziemlich aufgeregt, als ich ihm gegenüber stand. Aber das bin ich jetzt auch.. Ich sehe ihm neben mir weiter zu. Das ist es! Ich sitze das erste Mal direkt neben ihm, sonst stand er mir gegenüber! Und ich war zu nervös um genauer hinzusehen.. Das jetzt ist wohl nur ein Zufall, irgendwann musste es mir ja auffallen.

„Okay, ich habs!", verkündet er schließlich und schiebt mir das Blatt herüber, „also schau mal, du musst das so angehen.." Während er erklärt fällt es mir so schrecklich schwer, meine Aufmerksamkeit vorzutäuschen!  
Meine Ohren lauschen eher dem schönem, dunklen Klang seiner Stimme, meine Augen folgen seiner Hand, wie sie mit dem Stift in der Hand auf seine Rechnungen deutet. Er nimmt sich all diese Zeit extra für mich... hat jetzt extra für mich diese verdammte Lösung ausgeknobelt, obwohl ich sie gar nicht brauche und ihn bloß hinhalten will... Fühle ich mich mies! Aber er gibt sich ja wirklich Mühe... ich glaube wirklich kein anderer Lehrer würde sich extra in der Pause hinsetzen und einem Schüler die Hausaufgaben machen! Jonouchi muss gewusst haben, dass Herr Athem nicht ablehnen würde..

Ich schiele zu Jonouchi herüber, doch dieser hört dem jungen Lehrer offensichtlich wirklich zu – immerhin ist das Thema auch für ihn relevant und er ist nicht gerade einer der Einser-Schüler.  
„So. Hast dus jetzt verstanden?", lächelt er mich an, lässt den Stift sinken und widmet sich wieder seinem Joghurt. Innerlich seufze ich, na toll.  
„Ähm na ja... teilweise!", ich überfliege schnell seine Rechnung und kann sie im Grunde nachvollziehen. Aber ob ich es selbst geschafft hätte ist fraglich, ich hab das Thema zwar einigermaßen verstanden, aber auch ich gehöre nicht zu der Einser-Spitze.. „Wo-", beginnt er, doch Jonouchi mischt sich vorher ein – ich dacht schon, der sei in der Zeit stumm geworden.. „Ich habe noch eine Frage zu dem Schritt hier.." Dann fuchtelt er mit dem Stift auf dem Papier umher.

Ich verdrehe heimlich die Augen und lasse Athem sich nun um Jou kümmern. Und die beiden fachsimpeln auf LK Ebene über irgendwelche Themen, die wir noch nicht hatten... Minutenlang.  
Irgendwie... Hilft das hier bei meinem Problem nicht wirklich... Ich hatte mir etwas anderes darunter versprochen... Obwohl – was eigentlich? Was erwartet man, wenn man sich mit einem Kumpel und einem Referendar zur Kurznachhilfe in der Pause verabredet?  
Mit gesenktem Blick klappe ich mein Heft zusammen. Es hatte einfach keinen Zweck.. Wenn ich nicht einfach ganz frech anfing, ihn Privates auszufragen, würden wir nie von Physik wegkommen!  
Und Jou brauchte anscheinend wirklich Hilfe, denn er lässt sich immer noch etwas erklären.  
Ich komme mir verloren vor.. 

Ich stehe auf, packe meine Sachen zurück in den Rucksack.  
Doch plötzlich beugt sich der Referendar wieder zu mir: „Du willst schon gehen? Ich dachte, du hast das noch nicht ganz durchgeblickt? Ist nächste Woche nicht die Klausur...?" Eine seiner Augenbrauen wandert verwundert nach oben und dieser fragende Blick macht ihn einfach nur verdammt süß!  
„Na ja.. also.. Ich denke, sich um zwei Leute gleichzeitig zu kümmern wird Ihnen etwas viel.. die Pause ist doch gleich um..", erkläre ich höflich, aber eher leise. Und in Jous Augen blitzt es. Ich weiß sofort, dass er meine Gedanken gelesen hat. „Das macht mir nichts, bleib doch, Yugi! Ich kümmere mich sofort wieder um dich...", der letzte Satz klingt eher beiläufig, führt aber dazu, dass mein Herz einen Tick schneller schlägt. Ich nicke. „Na gut." Dann mache ich mich daran, mein Heft wieder auszupacken.

Jonouchi sieht zu mir hinüber und grinst mich verschwörerisch an. Verdammt, diesen Ausdruck kenne ich! Der hat doch bestimmt noch etwas vor!  
„Wenn wir deine Fragen jetzt nicht mehr geklärt kriegen, Yugi, dann setz dich doch nachher nach der Schule mal mit Herrn Athem zusammen ins Foyer! Da habt ihr Zeit und ruhig ist es auch, wenn alle gegangen sind... Vorrausgesetzt, Sie sind einverstanden?", der Blonde wirft einen fragenden und zugleich bittenden Blick auf unseren Referendar.

Dieser scheint ein wenig überrumpelt, was man ihm auch bei Jonouchis Glanzleistung hier nicht übel nehmen kann. Mensch Jou, du treibst mich verdammt noch mal in die Enge! Herr Athem scheint zu überlegen und ich schüttele den Kopf und mache Zeichen um meinen Freund zu überzeugen, dass dies nicht nötig ist!  
Wie bereits gesagt... außer echter Nachhilfe in Physik, die ich eigentlich nicht brauche, wird da nichts!

„Öhm... also heute ist es schlecht..", antwortet er und sieht mich entschuldigend an und ich schlucke mit mulmigem Gefühl. „Kacy wartet, ich muss nachher schnell nach Hause. Sagen wir... morgen?" K-Kacy? W-was? Eine Amerikanerin..? Ich halte die Luft an, mein Innerstes gefriert zu Eis. Ich merke, wie es in mir richtig kalt wird, eiskalt – und mir wird unheimlich schlecht. Mir ist, als hätte mich jemand in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch gestürzt. Er kann doch nicht... er hat doch nicht.. Wie zur Überprüfung eilt mein Blick sofort zu seinen Fingern, er ist gerade dabei ist, seinen Joghurtbecher auszukratzen. Aber sie suchen vergebens nach einem Verlobung- oder gar Ehering. Seine kaffeebraunen Hände tragen keinerlei Schmuck.  
Ich hatte eigentlich Hoffnung geschöpft, weil er letztens meinte, er bekoche sich selbst... Oh Yugi, wie naiv warst du!  
So ein gutaussehender, junger Mann ist natürlich nicht allein stehend!

Mein Kopf hämmert, fühle mich wie betäubt und unfähig, das Treffen abzusagen. Dabei will ich ihm gar nicht mehr näher kommen... Hier ist für mich Endstation, ich steige aus! „Herr Athem, ich-" „Schon okay, ich helfe gerne, ist ja schließlich mein zukünftiger Beruf! Ich habe auch morgen nach eurer Physikstunde frei, da passt das bei mir zeitlich." Achjaaa.. er hat ja morgen nach der vierten Stunde aus! Und ich habe fünf! „Nein, Herr Athem, ich möchte das nicht!", ich zögere eine Sekunde, dann kommt mir ein Grund in den Sinn, „sie haben doch früher Schluss als ich, ich habe nach Physik noch Englisch.." Außerdem wäre das doch eine Ungleichbehandlung den anderen gegenüber! Aber das bringe ich nicht auch noch über die Lippen.. „Das macht mir nichts, ich wäre sowieso nicht direkt nach der Schule nach Hause gefahren. Also das wäre nicht das Problem" „Ähm... nein, ich möchte das nicht! Das geht nicht, ich kann sie nicht eine Stunde warten lassen, um mir dann noch Nachhilfe zu geben! Ich danke vielmals für das nette Angebot, aber das kann ich nicht annehmen!" Das stimmt ja genaugenommen auch. Selbst wenn ich jetzt noch immer nicht wüsste, dass er eine Freundin hat, könnte ich das nicht annehmen

Jonouchi hat auch mittlerweile seine Sachen eingepackt und stellt sich neben mich: „Ach Yugi! Die Pause ist jetzt um und deine Fragen sind immer noch offen! Und nächste Woche steht schon die Klausur an! Das wird dir sicher nicht schaden! Herr Athem?", er dreht sich zu dem Referendar, „Yugi trifft sie Morgen in der sechsten Stunde im Foyer, er wird kommen!" Ooooohhh, dieser fiese Kerl! Hat er denn gar nicht gemerkt, dass es sinnlos ist? Wir müssen hier aufgeben! Sie hatten doch recht.. alle beide... Das mit der ersten Liebe wird in der Regel nie was.. „Ich denke auch, dass es sinnvoller wäre... Und mach dir keine Gedanken Yugi", er sieht mich freundlich an, bemerkt wohl mein blasses Gesicht und meinen völlig unsicheren Blick, „ich habe sowieso noch Arbeit. Ob ich die nun hier oder an meinem Schreibtisch erledige macht keinen Unterschied..." „Darf man wissen, welche?" – Sei doch nicht immer so neugierig, Jonouchi! Jetzt regt er mich zu allem Überfluss noch auf! Am liebsten würde ich mit dem Fuß aufstampfen, richtig laut! „Herr Okoru hat mir noch die Test der Elfer im Grundkurs Informatik aufgedrückt", theatralisch verdreht nun er die Augen und ich halte noch einen Moment inne. Warum weiß ich auch nicht.. Es scheint mich wohl einfach unbewusst noch zu interessieren.. „Und da haben Sie etwas dagegen?", grinst Jou weiter. Kann der nicht einfach Mal die Klappe halten! Ich habe meinen Plan geändert.. Ich will ihm nicht mehr nahe sein, will nicht weiter mit ihm reden! Scheiße, nun bin ich für Morgen mit ihm verabredet! Warum kann ich hier nicht meine eigene Meinung ausdrücken? Wieso vereinbart Jou Termine für mich? Ich will da nicht hin! Und in dem Moment ertönt das erlösende Klingeln. Die Pause ist um.

Ich sammele noch mal all meine Fassung, die ich gerade zusammenkratzen kann und lächele Herrn Athem an: „Danke noch mal, dass Sie sich extra für mich Zeit nehmen!", ich verbeuge mich leicht. Dann drehe ich mich um, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen und eile mit großen Schritten aus dem Raum. Ich höre noch, wie Jonouchi irgendwas zu ihm sagt, aber ich verstehe nichts mehr. Ich musste mich abwenden.. die ersten Tränen lassen sich einfach nicht länger zurück pressen.. Ich konnte mich nicht länger verstellen und einen auf Sonnenschein machen! Diese tiefe Enttäuschung hat sich viel zu tief in mich hinein gefressen..

Ich stürme aus der Tür, wische mir die Tränen ab, nur damit die nächsten fließen. Dieses Mal sogar mehr und schneller. Ich bin viel zu tief in Gedanken versunken, wie ich nur soo verdammt falsch liegen konnte, als dass ich ein lautes Schluchzen zurückbeißen könnte. Meine Kehle schmerzt schon von dem Kloß, der sich gegen meinen dünnen Hals presst. Mein Körper ist nicht dafür geschaffen, so eine Last zu tragen. Ich renne den Naturwissenschafts-Trakt hinunter und komme im Keller bei den Spinden an. Doch meine kalten Hände zittern zu stark, als dass ich die richtige Zahlenkombination einstellen könnte. Mein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken kosten mich dieses Mal alle Kraft – immerhin kommen jetzt nach der Pause alle her um ihre Sachen aus den Schließfächern zu holen. Meine Bewegungen sind viel zu unkoordiniert und ich kann mich überhaupt nicht darauf konzentrieren. Immer und immer wieder trifft mich der Name Kacy wie eine Ohrfeige. Scheiße, Scheiße.. „SCHEIßE!", fluche ich, als ich das Schloss einfach nicht aufbekomme und einige drehen sich schon verwundert zu mir um. „Gib her...", höre ich hinter mir und ehe ich etwas realisiere taucht auch schon der Blondschopf neben mir auf. „Wie ist deine Nummer?", fragt er ruhig und schiebt mich zur Seite. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und atme tief durch. „Mein Geburtstag... 0406, von oben nach unten.." , flüstere ich ihm zu. Und schon springt das Schloss klickend auf. „Danke, Jou..."

Dieser weicht jedoch nicht von meinem Schrank, sondern kramt darin herum. „Was so-" Doch schon zieht er mein Geschichtsbuch heraus, hält es mir entgegen. „Stimmt doch, oder?" Kurz überlege ich was er meint, dann nicke ich hektisch, wische mir noch ein Mal durchs Auge. „Jaa, ich habe jetzt Geschichte.." Ich schiebe Jou zur Seite und verfrachte mein Mathe- und Physikbuch hektisch und aufgewühlt in den Spind zurück.

„Yugi... mach dir mal keinen Kopf!" Ich halte in meinem Tun inne. Schüttele dann den Kopf. „Vergiss es Jou, ich gebe auf..." „Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage! Ich hab dir ein Date mit ihm für Morgen besorgt!" „Ohhh jaaa, toll! Aber ich brauche keine Nachhilfe! Und er hat eine Lebensgefährtin!" „Kacy?" Nicht schon wieder dieser Name! Ich… ich werde verrückt davon!  
„Aaach.. Yuuugi, nun mal einmal nicht direkt den Teufel an die Wand! Ein Frauenname kann alles sein! Vielleicht ist es ja ganz harmlos! Es gibt noch so was wie Cousine, Schwester, beste Freundin.. Wenn du sagst Anzu wartet auf dich, heißt das ja auch nichts..." „Hör auf mich aufmuntern zu wollen!", fordere ich ihn auf und knalle die Schranktür zu, „du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. Kacy wird eine Amerikanerin sein, meinst du er hat Verwandte, die so weit weg wohnen? Herr Athem spricht perfekt Japanisch, ohne englischen Akzent oder sonst etwas..." „Heißt doch nichts! Und he, der Mann ist aber auch kein Japaner! Guck dir nur mal die Hautfarbe an.. ich tippe da eher auf Araber! Auch wegen seinem Nachnamen." „Araber? So ein Unsinn!" „Doooch, ganz sicher! Wenn der kein Araber oder Perser oder so was ist, fresse ich einen Besen, Yugi!" „Ach Jou... du hast zu viel Fernsehen gesehen... warum behauptest du nicht gleich, er sei Terrorist!" „Was? Das eine hat rein gar nichts mit dem anderem zu tun! Und jetzt sei doch nicht so aufgekratzt, Kumpel..." „Bin ich aber! Und ich muss jetzt in die Klasse, Jou. Bin schon spät dran – bis später!" Ohne darauf zu hören, ob von ihm noch etwas kommt, eile ich die Treppe hinauf.

Natürlich habe ich auch schon gemerkt, dass er zumindest halber Ausländer sein muss... aber genau das macht ihn doch gerade so attraktiv! Ach, alles Mist... 

oooo

() Es lebe das AU! - Hier erhält sogar Jonouchi seine große Chance, endlich mal besser als Yugi zu sein grins Lasst uns ihn feiern

() Danke Hito! knuddelzab Hier ist deine Stelle XD - hoffentlich habe ich es richtig ausgedrückt.. ."""

Teil 4 ist schon fast fertig, aber ich lasse euch jetzt erst mal über den neugewonnen Infos schmoren XD

Grüße Polarstern 


	4. Zusammenkunft der Experten

Zusammenkunft der Experten und hinterlistige Zufälle

Nach weiterem Drängen von Jonouchi heute Vormittag, sitze ich schließlich trotz allem hier. Ich warte wie verabredet im Foyer, am ganz hintersten Tisch und das, obwohl alle anderen um diese Zeit bereits frei sind. Nur etwas weiter vorne sitzt eine kleine Gruppe, zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen und unterhalten sich angeregt miteinander.

Ich schlucke, mir gefällt die Situation ganz und gar nicht.. Nervös trommeln meine Fingernägel auf der Tischplatte. Seit 10 Minuten rutsche ich nun schon auf meinem Stuhl hin und her... Gehe im Kopf noch ein Mal die beiden Fragen zur Kernphysik durch, die ich mir extra bereit gelegt habe. Ich muss es so schnell wie möglich über die Bühne bringen.  
Damit er endlich nach Hause kann.. zu Kacy.  
Vorstellungen, was die zwei gestern noch miteinander getan haben, nachdem sie doch so auf ihn gewartet hatte, überfluten mich. Lassen in meinem Magen einen riesigen Kloß wachsen und ich will einfach nur noch nach Hause! In mein Zimmer, für mich sein... und am besten nie wieder zur Schule gehen!  
Scheiße, wieso gibt es keinen Schalter, der gewisse Ereignisse oder Gefühle einfach aus meinem Kopf streicht! Nur dieses eine Mal – ich würde alles dafür geben!

Es vergehen noch weitere 5 Minuten... und ich sitze... und warte.. und warte. Warum bin ich nicht schon längst gegangen? Er wird mich wohl vergessen haben! Sicher, warum auch nicht? Es war eine lose, mündliche Verabredung, die verliert sich schnell wieder aus dem Gedächtnis!

Ich bette angespannt den Kopf auf die Arme, die auf der Tischplatte liegen. Schließe die Augen und atme tiiiief aus. Drei Minuten gebe ich ihm noch, dann sitze ich nun ganze 20 Minuten nach Schulschluss hier – das muss reichen! Wobei... in unserer Physikstunde eben hatte er nichts mehr zu mir gesagt, keine Bestätigung, rein gar nichts. Da hätte ich schon realisieren müssen, dass er es vergessen hat... Sicher sitzt er längst zu Hause. Egal.. Zweieinhalb Minuten hat er noch.

Ich versuche mich abzulenken, an Morgen zu denken. Wieder ein Mittwoch! Ich mag diesen Wochentag, mein Unterricht beginnt dann immer erst um zehn. Ich kann mal wieder etwas ausschlafen... hoffe ich. Es sei denn Großvater wirft wieder um 4 Uhr nachts ein Glas in der Küche auf den Fliesboden. Ohhh, heute Nacht war der Horror! Erst dieses verdammte Treffen, was mich nicht einschlafen lies... und als es doch endlich geklappt hatte, raubte ein ohrenbetäubendes Klirren meine Ruhe! Ich durfte Großvater noch beim Scherben entfernen helfen.. Ich habe ja-

„Yugi?", höre ich plötzlich eine dunkle Männerstimme atemlos hinter mir keuchen. Das wird doch wohl nicht – Schlagartig drehe ich mich herum. Doch ich sehe nichts, da ich ganz hinten vor einer grauen, hüfthohen Mauer sitze. Die Mauer trennt den geschützten Sitzbereich von dem restlichen Treppenhaus, in dem morgens Gedränge und Geschupse herrscht. Sofort springe ich auf – und tatsächlich. Dort steht ein schnaufender Herr Athem, mit schrecklich gestresstem Gesichtsausdruck in... einem schwarzen, ledernem... Motorradoutfit... Und einem grauem Helm unter dem Arm. Ich muss schlucken. Diese Hose... wow... Und wie der Nierengurt seine Taille betont... Oh zur Hölle, dieses Bild werde ich doch nie wieder los!

„Aah, du bist noch da!", sofort schleicht sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, was mich noch weiter verwirrt, als sein Anblick. Ich fühle mich wie betäubt durch diesen und bin unfähig zu denken. „Jaa...", mehr weiß ich dazu nicht zu sagen. Bin einfach viel zu sehr von dieser Situation geplättet. „Entschuldige bitte! Ich wurde aufgehalten!", er kommt näher an die Mauer, so dass wir uns genau gegenüber stehen. Mein Herz hämmert immer stärker, meine Hände werden feucht und ich kann nur das Stück zu ihm hoch in seine Augen starren. Erstens weil sie einfach eine wahnsinnige Ausstrahlung beherbergen, andererseits um von diesem schwarzem Lederoutfit loszukommen. Wir starren uns sekundenlang einfach nur an – er muss offensichtlich wieder zu Atem kommen. Warum geht er nicht um die Mauer herum und setzt sich zu mir an den Tisch? Oder er könnte sich sicher mit Leichtigkeit über die Trennung schwingen .

Doch plötzlich drückt er mir aus heiterem Himmel seinen Motorradhelm an die Brust. Was geht denn jetzt ab?  
Er schnauft noch einmal durch, ehe er mir endlich Auskunft gibt: „ Sorry Yugi, Planänderung! Ich hoffe, du hast noch ein Weilchen länger Zeit?" „Ähm.. j...a...", stottere ich mit rasendem Herzen und halte nun selbst vorsichtig den Helm.  
„Dann muss ich ja kein schlechtes Gewissen haben!", lacht er und tritt zurück. „Los, aufziehen und mitkommen, wir haben es eilig!" Daraufhin läuft er an mir vorbei, durch die breite Halle und zum Hauptausgang.  
Ich will doch etwas erwidern, will mich wehren, doch er ist schon außer Hörweite – und ich werde sicher nicht durch das gesamte Foyer schreien.

Ich renne mit dem Helm in der Hand hinter ihm her, er hält jedoch am Ausgang am schwarzen Brett noch einmal an und kontrolliert den Vertretungsplan für morgen.  
So kann ich schnell zu ihm aufschließen und bekomme gerade noch mit, wie er etwas nicht sehr erfreulich klingendes in sich hineinnuschelt. Nachträglich klingt es in meinem Ohren wie: „Schon wieder Sport mit diesen Gören.." Ich halte Schritt mit ihm und starre ihm verwundert auf den Rücken. Wie bitte? So habe ich ihn noch nie reden gehört! So... abfällig... Er war bisher immer aufmerksam, nett und vor allem Schülern gegenüber respektvoll gewesen! Schnell überlege ich, wen er meint. Morgen ist Mittwoch...Ach ja! Da hat er in den ersten beiden Stunden doch Sport mit der 7c! Ob er die meint..? Müsste eigentlich.. Genau, war das nicht diese verdammte Klasse, die ihm den Schlüssel geklaut hatte? Wenn er denn nicht verloren gegangen war... Aber das glaube ich weniger, Herr Athem passt doch auf so was Wichtiges auf!

Wir biegen um die Ecke des Gebäudes herum und kommen an der östlichen Seite der Schule am Lehrerparkplatz an. Ich verstehe bloß Bahnhof! Wann kommt der nächste Zug...?

Herr Athem geht auf das einzige Motorrad auf dem ganzen Parkplatz zu und zieht einen dünnen Schlüsselbund aus der Ledertasche. Moment mal, dass ist doch der von neulich! Sein Autoschlüssel ist also... ein Motorradschlüssel! Ich stelle mich genau neben ihn, betrachte besagten Schlüssel ganz genau, ehe er ihn ins Zündschloss steckt und die Lenkersperre entriegelt. Natürlich – der Schlüssel ist genau genommen auch viel zu schmal für einen PKW!  
Deshalb ist er mir noch nie mit seinem Auto aufgefallen... da hätte ich echt lange warten können!  
Schließlich öffnet er eine Art Kiste am hintersten Teil des Motorrads und zieht einen weiteren Helm hervor, den er sich auch direkt überzieht. Dann dreht er sich zu mir, ich will etwas sagen, doch ich kann einfach nur starren! Durch das offene Visier stechen seine Augen heraus, als gäbe es nichts anderes an ihm..

„Yugi, bitte beeil dich! Zieh ihn schon auf, wir haben es wirklich eilig!", seine Stimme klingt tatsächlich gestresst und seine Persönlichkeit ist alles andere als so ausgeglichen wie bisher. Was soll das bloß? Wohin will er mit mir? „Herr Athem, wenn Sie schnell weg müssen, dann macht das doch nichts! Meine Fragen haben Zeit! Ich kann doch mit dem Bus nach Hause fahren, Sie müssen doch nicht-" „Das geht schon in Ordnung, ich habe alles geplant..", er schwingt sein rechtes Bein über das Motorrad und setzt sich auf den vordersten Platz, „du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn wir den Ort wechseln?" "Ähm... ähm doch! Bitte, mir ist das unangenehm! Wenn Ihnen etwas dazwischen gekommen ist fahren Sie nur! Ich kann warten, wirklich!" Trotz meiner Worte bin ich drauf und dran, mir den Helm über zu streifen, hebe ihn schon beinahe auf Kopfhöhe... Es reizt mich ja schon... mit ihm mitzukommen! Wo er nur hin will? Wie gerne würde ich... Doch mein Pflichtbewusstsein erlaubt es mir nicht – immerhin macht er sich Arbeit und Stress für ein paar blöde Fragen, die es nicht mal gibt!  
Und dazu... gibt es noch Kacy... Was, wenn er zu ihr fährt? es Nein, nein das wäre unlogisch.. Warum sollte er mich mit zu seiner... Ach! Außerdem scheint ihm sein angehender Beruf gerade Druck zu bereiten, nichts privates... „Jetzt mach schon, Yugi! Das hättest du dir eher überlegen müssen! Ich hasse es, mein Wort zu brechen!" Wie betäubt hallen seine Worte in meinem Gehörgang rauf und runter. Wo ist der ausgeglichene, ruhige Mann geblieben?

Ich nicke schließlich wie in Zeitlupe, ehe ich mir den Helm endgültig überziehe und wie im Trance seiner Aufforderung folge. „Okay, halte dich fest", ordnet er an und schließt auch schon das Visier. Und schon startet er den Motor und die schwere Maschine rollt los.

Es geht einmal links um die Ecke, durch die schmale Wohnstrasse, in der unser Schulgelände liegt und schon landen wir auf der Hauptstrasse und der Referendar gibt Gas.  
In den Augenwinkeln kann ich gerade noch die Bushaltstelle ausmachen, an der ich sonst immer ein- und aussteige. Doch schon rauschen wir daran vorbei... ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie schnell Herr Athem fährt! Oh Gott, was für ein wackeliges Gefühl! Mein Herz setzt beinahe aus, als der Wind gegen mein Visier peitscht. Obwohl er dort abprallt, kneife ich die Augen trotzdem halb zu – wahrscheinlich eher, weil ich mir eingestehen muss, dass dieses freie Fahren, so ganz ohne die sicheren Wände im Auto mir verdammte Angst einjagt. Ein erschrockener Schrei entkommt mir, der jedoch vom Helm und der äußeren Geräuschquelle aufgefangen wird, als wir in einem scheinbarem Höllentempo in eine Rechtskurve abbiegen. Dabei legt sich die Maschine tief mit in die Biegung und ich weiß es einfach nur: Ich werde jetzt hinunterrutschen! Sooo nah am Boden... Panisch kralle ich meine Hände tiefer in Athems Lederjacke. Verkrampft halte ich mich fest, kneife meine Augen zu. Himmel, ich will anhalten!  
Motorradfahren ist ja wohl das grauenvollste was es gibt! Ich hasse Nervenkitzel wie die Pest! Ich weiß einfach nur, dass mich gerade alles, wirklich alles in mir schreien lässt und ich mich ohrfeigen könnte, jemals mit ihm mitgekommen zu sein!

Doch widererwartend verliere ich nicht das Gleichgewicht, wir bringen die Kurve hinter uns, ich spüre die Maschine wieder gerade fahren und rein gar nichts ist passiert. Ängstlich presse ich mich nur noch weiter an meinen Lehrer. Will hier weg, will hier weg... Blinzelnd traue ich mich nach wenigen Sekunden wieder die Augen zu öffnen, als ich gar keinen Windzug mehr spüre. Ich denke sogar, dass wir stehen. Sind wir angekommen? Hat man mich erhört? Mit einem gequältem Seufzer muss ich feststellen, dass wir lediglich an einer roten Ampel stehen. Mitten in einer kleinen Autoschlange. Plötzlich dreht Herr Athem seinen Kopf über seine linke Schulter zu mir und ruft mir über das geschlossene Visier etwas zu. Ich runzele nur die Stirn und versuche ihn zu verstehen, will ihn gerade zum wiederholen auffordern, da springt diese Ampel auf grün um. Er dreht sich wieder nach vorn und wir fahren weiter. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass wir auf einem Linksabbieger Streifen stehen. Und tatsächlich, wir fahren über die Kreuzung und rollen dann links in eine Nebenstrasse. ‚Eine geschlossene Ortschaft', schließt es mir beim Anblick des Schildes dankend durch den Kopf. Und tatsächlich, das Tempo von 50km/h lässt sich wirklich aushalten.  
Meine körperliche Anspannung löst sich etwas und es tut gut, die Muskeln endlich entkrampfen zu können.

Ich war fast noch nie in Sanjo, hier wohnt keiner meiner Freunde. Wir biegen noch ein paar Mal ab, ehe wir auf der linken Straßenseite auf den Vorhof eines Mehrfamilienhauses fahren. Wohin entführt er mich nur? Er parkt unter einer schief gewachsenen Linde und stellt endlich den Motor aus.  
Mit einem Klicken öffnet er den Helm und zieht ihn sich vom Kopf. Daraufhin schüttelt er seine Haare und mir fliegen seine dunklen Strähnen gegens Visier. Auch ich traue mich, den Kopfschutz abzunehmen und fahre mir erst einmal fertig mit den Nerven durchs Haar. Oh man... Und jetzt? Wahrscheinlich absteigen.. zumindest möchte ich nicht noch weiter fahren! Dabei kann ich nicht einmal beurteilen, ob Herr Athem ein sicherer Fahrer ist oder ob das schon an einen recht rasanten Stil grenzt.. Ich saß noch nie auf einem Motorrad! Aber dass er den Führerschein der Klasse A hat, habe ich ihm wirklich nicht zugetraut! Wobei... vielleicht besitzt er ja doch gar keinen? Mir wird schlecht. Besser nicht weiter drüber nachdenken, Yugi...

Also klettere ich zögerlich von der für mich recht hohen Maschine und sehe Herrn Athem zu, wie er das Motorrad sichert und seinen Helm wieder im Gepäckkästchen verstaut. „Na dann wollen wir mal...", lächelt er wieder und fischt den Haustürschlüssel aus seinem Schlüsselbund. Ich folge ihm schweigend, weiß darauf nichts zu antworten. Ich habe noch nicht mal eine Ahnung, was das jetzt wird.. Mir entgeht jedoch nicht die Aufschrift „Athem" auf einem der mittleren Klingelknöpfe.

Er führt mich hinauf in die erste Etage und schließt die mittlere der drei Wohnungen auf. „Darf ich dir mein bescheidenes Heim vorstellen?", lacht er und schließt die Tür wieder hinter mir. Ich schaue geradeaus, sehe aber nichts weiter als einen langen Flur mir weißen Tapeten vor mir. Ganz hinten eine Holztür, aber sie ist geschlossen und ich erkenne nicht, um welchen Raum es sich handelt. Ich beschließe erst einmal, mich zu bücken und meine weißen Turnschuhe auszuziehen. Ein Glück habe ich heute die neuen angezogen... Wenn er meine alten blauen hier rumstehen sehen würde – wie peinlich! Ich weiß zwar nicht, wann er es getan hat, aber seine Schuhe stehen schon neben mir und er drückt sich an mir vorbei weiter in die Wohnung hinein. „E-entschuldigung...", nuschele ich, immerhin hatte ich ihm den Weg versperrt. 

Jedoch geht er gar nicht darauf ein, sondern verschwindet schon auf der rechten Seite in der hintersten Tür. Ich ziehe mir die Schultasche von der Schulter und folge ihm auf Socken. Als ich ins Zimmer eintrete, erkenne ich es sofort als Wohnzimmer. Der Teppichboden ist hier ein ziemlich dunkles grau und auch hier hängen weiße Tapeten. Der Zimmerschnitt ist eher schmal, aber dafür recht lang. Genau vor mir an der anderen Wand steht ein großes Bücherregal. Ich wende den Kopf nach rechts und erblicke zwei schwarze Couches, die zwar einen Abstand zueinander haben, aber von der Aufstellung her einen rechten Winkel ergeben. Inmitten dieses Winkels ein kleiner Glastisch, auf dem ein leeres Glas ziemlich verloren herumsteht.  
Und hinter diesem Glastisch in einiger Entfernung steht eine Kommode mit einem Fernseher darauf. Seitlich davon, am schmalen Ende des Raumes sind große, helle Fenster und sorgen für eine angenehme Atmosphäre. 

Neugierig wende ich den Blick nach links, doch das erste, was mir ins Gesicht springt ist eine rasche Bewegung: Herr Athem drückt gerade mit seinem rechten Zeh den Schalter unten am Rechner des PCs, der mir neben dem Bücherregel zunächst gar nicht aufgefallen war. Ein Grinsen huscht über meine Lippen, bücken ist aber auch umständlich.. (1)  
„Yugi, setz dich am besten an den Tisch", damit durchbricht er endlich diese Stille und deutet an den großen Holztisch mit vier Stühlen am ganz linken Ende des Raumes. Die Sonne knallt jedoch von der Fensterreihe auf dieser Seite genau auf das glatte Holz und ich muss blinzeln, um überhaupt die Augen offen zu halten, als ich näher trete. Gerade will ich mich wenigstens mit dem Rücken zum Fenster setzten, da tritt er auch schon ganz nah an mich heran. „Sag doch was", lächelt er und es sieht von hier so aus, als betätige er einen Schalter neben dem Fenster. Und automatisch senken sich mit einem leisen Summen die Jalousien.

„Danke, so ist besser", nicke ich, als sich der Schatten über den Tisch legt. „Kein Problem. Dann hol schon mal deine Sachen heraus, ich bring uns etwas zu trinken. Hast du einen speziellen Wunsch?" „Öhm... völlig egal.. mir reicht ein Wasser...", nuschele ich vor mich hin. Ich weiß immer noch gar nicht, wie mir überhaupt geschieht! Sitze ich jetzt wirklich bei ihm zu Hause? Warum? Und er kümmert sich auch noch um mich... So plötzlich... Ich bin doch bloß sein Schüler! Warum lädt er mich ein? Ich... „Ich habe auch Cola Light da?" „Aso.. äh... ja... dann die, ja!", mein Gott Yugi, klingst du dämlich...

Ich wende den Blick schnell ab, lenke ihn in meine Umhängetasche hinein. Dort ziehe ich extra langsam meine Physiksachen hinaus, versuche so viel Zeit wie möglich verstreichen zu lassen, um nicht über die ganze Situation nachdenken zu müssen.

Viel zu schnell erscheint er aber schon wieder im Raum und stellt mir mein Glas Cola mit Strohhalm vor die Nase. Ich danke flüchtig und versuche mich dann ganz dem Getränk zu widmen. Herr Athem derweil geht an mir vorbei, zieht den Stuhl mir gegenüber vom Tisch weg und setzt sich damit vor den PC, und startet Windows nach der Passwortabfrage. Was wird das jetzt? Er will am Computer arbeiten? Und was ist mit mir? Und wa-

„Ooookaaay, da haben wir es ja..", murmelt er schließlich wohl eher zu sich selbst und schlägt ein mir unbekanntes Programm auf. Daraufhin fängt er an, schnell und gekonnt auf der Tastatur zu schreiben und obwohl der Bildschirm nicht sonderlich weit weg steht, kann ich es kaum lesen. Es... macht einfach keinen Sinn!  
Angespannt schaue ich ihm seitlich über die Schulter, während er eine Zeile nach der anderen eingibt. Seine feinen, dunklen Hände gleiten dabei geschickt über die Tasten, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Wow, schreibt der schnell! Ich kann gar kein Zehnfingerschreiben, ich bin so selten am PC... Ich schreibe am Keyboard wie eine Schnecke!

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile speichert er seine neuen Daten ab und dreht den Oberkörper zu mir. Er hat sein bekanntes Lächeln aufgesetzt, versucht ausgeglichen zu wirken, doch mir ist, als könne ich in seinen Augen lesen! Er sieht gestresst aus.  
„Also... Sie haben zu arbeiten?", versuche ich es endlich. Verdammt – ich bin zwar hier, mit ihm allein... wie würde Jou sagen? – Die Chance! – Aber ich bin ihm doch gerade nur lästig... ein Klotz am Bein... es ist mir ja so unangenehm!

„Jaa, wie ich vorhin beiläufig erfahren durfte..", grummelt er vor sich hin, hebt dann den Stuhl an und rückt zu mir an den Tisch. „Kümmern wir uns lieber um deine Aufgaben... Wo fangen wir an?" Doch ich schüttele den Kopf: „Nein... machen sie bitte erst ihre Arbeit fertig!" „Danke, aber es geht schon. Ich kann beides auf einmal! Ich mag es nicht, mein Wort brechen zu müssen... Wenn mich jemand um etwas bittet und ich zusage, dann sage ich auch zu!" „Aber Sie können doch nicht die ganze Zeit hier hin und her hasten. Hätten Sie mir das doch eher gesagt..." Ich wäre doch nie mitgekommen! Ich hätte mich doch in den nächsten Bus nach Hause gesetzt! Herr Athem greift nach meinem Physikbuch und schlägt das große Kapitel über die Teilchenbeschleunigung auf. „Ich weiß es ja selbst auch erst seit vorhin... Tut mir noch mal leid, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin, Yugi! Ich wurde angerufen, vom Prüfungsausschuss...", plötzlich wird nicht nur seine Stimme langsamer und leiser, auch seine Bewegungen scheinen um einen Gang zurückgeschaltet. Beinahe in Zeitlupentempo blättert er mein Buch weiter, bis zur richtigen Stelle. Er ist wirklich ein ziemlich merkwürdiger Mensch... seine Laune schwankt innerhalb einer halben Stunde von gestresst auf zickig über normal – wenn man diesen Ausdruck denn definieren kann – bis hin zu extrem ruhig. Ich bin mir sicher, ihn bedrückt etwas...

„Und..?", hake ich ein. Er seufzt leise: „Man hat meine Prüfung von Freitag auf morgen verlegt... Ich muss noch zwei Programme fertig schreiben und eine Präsentation aufstellen...", dann greift er auch zu seinem Glas Cola und zieht es in einem Schluck hinunter. W-waas? Prüfung? Morgen? Noch so viel zu tun? Und dann nimmt er mich trotzdem mit her? Ist er denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Und dann will er mir noch Nachhilfe geben? Spinnt er denn!  
Das kann ja wohl nicht angehen! Ich gehe!

„Erstes Staatsexamen?", frage ich stattdessen nur. Denn ich komme nicht von meinem Stuhl hoch. Kann nicht aufstehen, als hätte Herr Athem die Sitzfläche zuvor mit Leim bekleistert... Ich sitze ihm hier gegenüber, spüre deutlich seine Anspannung und seinen Stress. Er ist anders, als jeder Mitschüler, den ich kenne. Alle anderen würden jetzt vor Nervosität herumhibbeln, würden sich immer wieder durchs Haar streichen, an der Kleidung zupfen oder wie blöd durch die Wohnung laufen und wirres Zeug reden.. Doch er dagegen ist ruhig, ziemlich ruhig. Ab und zu platzt diese Fassade jedoch und er wird launisch. Aufgewühlte Emotionen springen durch die Mauer aus Kälte. Zu meiner Erleichterung schüttelt er jedoch den Kopf: „Nein, nein! Soo weit bin ich nun auch noch nicht." Er lächelt! Zwar kein ehrliches, ich sehe sofort, dass es nicht aus tiefstem Herzen kommt, aber es wirkt trotzdem beruhigend. „Das macht man erst wenn die zwei Referendarjahre fast vorbei sind.. Ich bin doch gerade mal zwei Monate bei euch. Es ist nur eine von vielen kleinen Prüfungen... und richtig durchfallen kann ich auch noch nicht. Ich muss nur im Laufe der nächsten Monate bis zum Staatsexamen Punkte sammeln um dafür zugelassen zu werden, weiß du. Außerdem kommen öfters Leute vom Prüfungsausschuss und wollen meinen Unterricht sehen. Um zu kontrollieren, ob ich mich auch als Lehrkraft eigne und mich je nachdem, wie gut ich mich mache, zu bepunkten... Tjaa, alles gar nicht so einfach, was?"

Er mustert mich nach dieser Erklärung leicht, ich spüre deutlich seine Blicke auf mir wandern. Er wird wohl feststellen, dass ich ihm ehrlich und interessiert zugehört habe. Denkt er denn, ich würde weghören, wenn er mir etwas erzählt?  
Ich rufe mich zur Vernunft, versuche seine nicht wirklich deutbaren Blicke zu ignorieren und fixiere lieber selber seine Augen. So ist er gezwungen, den Blick zu erwidern. „Also irgendwie schon vergleichbar mit unserem Punktesammeln fürs Abitur?" Er scheint kurz zu überlegen, dann muss er grinsen. „Jaa, eigentlich ist das Prinzip recht ähnlich. Wobei ich zehn Mal lieber das Abitur stattdessen wiederholen würde." Fragen schäumen auf. Natürlich, ich weiß gar nicht mal soo genau, wie das in einem Jahr überhaupt ablaufen wird! Wie sehen die Prüfungsbedingungen aus? Sind die Klausuren sehr anders als die bisherigen? Wann gibt es die Prüftermine? Aber vor allem ängstigt mich das vierte, mündliche Fach. Ich habe Kunst mündlich gewählt.. ich habe keine Ahnung, was mich am Anfang der Zwölf bloß geritten haben muss! So ein ätzendes Fach! Aber wenigstens bekomme ich immer meine 10 Punkte. Sonst hätte nur noch Philosophie zur Wahl gestanden.. und das tu ich mir nun wirklich nicht an!

Außerdem weckt diese Aussage eine gewisse Neugierde in mir.. Was waren seine Abiturfächer? Wie gut hat er abgeschnitten? Hat er direkt einen Studienplatz bekommen? Oder musste er lange warten? Hat er lange studiert? Wie alt ist er überhaupt? Ich bin 18... was, wenn er 10 Jahre älter ist? Oder mehr? Ich kann doch nicht einen Partner mit soo viel Unterschied haben? Was wird Großvater sagen?  
1.Ist sein Enkel schwul 2.Es ist dessen über 10 Jahre älterer Lehrer!  
Waaaaah, na toll!

... Yugi, du denkst über den größten Mist der Welt nach. Du wirst eh nie mit ihm zusammen kommen... no Way! Hast du etwa schon wieder Kacy vergessen? Nur weil du hier mit ihm alleine in seiner Wohnung bist und ihm direkt gegenüber sitzt, wachsen dir Flügel oder wie?

Aaach, aber trotzdem...Fragen über Fragen! Ich möchte sooo viel über sein Privatleben wissen.. Ob das hier ein Schritt wäre, von Physik oder Referendarprüfungen wegzukommen? Ich könnte ja trotz allem versuchen... Ich möchte doch nur reden... wenigstens ihm nah sein und reden... alles in mir sehnt sich danach...

„Wieso? Fanden Sie die Abiprüfungen nicht so schwierig..?", versuche ich es einfach. Er lacht leise auf, aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass er mich auslacht, nein, er schmunzelt einfach amüsiert. „Also einfach waren sie eher weniger... aber auch nicht überaus kompliziert! Es ist durchaus mit den normalen Klausuren zu vergleichen, die ihr jetzt in der 13 schreiben werdet... Nur dass es statt sonst 4 stündig im Abitur selbst sogar 5 sind! Das zehrt ziemlich an dir, du musst dir die Zeit halt einteilen und das schwerste zuerst erledigen, denn sonst kommst du in der fünften Stunde meist nicht mehr auf die einfachsten Sachen, so ausgelaugt bist du! Aber solche langen Prüfungen gibt's es ja auch weiterhin an der Uni... Hast du vor, nach dem Sommer zu studieren?" , fragt er mich neugierig und mein Herz lässt sich an Geschwindigkeit kaum noch beruhigen. Er interessiert sich für meine Zukunft!  
„Weiß ich noch nicht... Ich denke nicht. Ich wüsste nicht was. Ich habe eigentlich noch so gar keine Idee...", seufze ich eher vor mich selbst hin. „Ah, also genauso wie bei mir!", stellt er fest und rückt ein Stück vom Tisch ab. Er setzt sich mit dem Stuhl wieder vor den PC und schreibt an seinen Eingaben weiter. „Ich habe das Studium auch nur als einen Notnagel ergriffen... Ich hatte nie den Traum, Lehrer zu werden...", erzählt er mir weiter, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. Ein Glück ist seine Tastatur schön leise und ich verstehe ihn gut. Ich selbst habe keinen Computer... aber wir haben unten einen in Großvaters Laden! Der ist aber schon älter... und die Tasten sooo grässlich laut!

„Also, ich unterrichte gerne, denk jetzt nichts falsches von mir, Yugi!", stellt er schnell richtig und ich ziehe seinen Anblick tief in mich hinein. „Aber ich war halt schon immer recht gut in Physik.. und mich interessiert einfach, wie unsere Welt so aufgebaut ist! Wie alles im Detail funktioniert! Da habe ich mich halt in einer Torschlusspanik-Aktion fürs Studium eingeschrieben.. Tjaa und nun schlage ich mich halt so durch!" Endlich sieht er auf, betrachtet mich mit einem warmen Blick, wendet sich dann aber direkt wieder dem Bildschirm zu.

„Am besten setzt du dich mal mit dem Buch zu mir, Yugi. Ich habe dir noch immer nicht deine Fragen beantwortet.." „Nein, ist schon gut", entkommt es mir ohne nachdenken, aber ich ziehe trotzdem meinen Stuhl zu ihm, platziere mich direkt neben ihm. Und zwar direkt daneben.. Ohne mein Buch. „Erzählen sie weiter, ich höre ihnen gerne zu!", lächele ich und werfe neugierige Blicke auf den Bildschirm. Diese ganzen merkwürdigen Befehle und Kürzel... in meinen Augen sinnlos! „Ein Programm welches bei der Steuererklärung helfen soll, es berechnet alles, was man dafür so braucht.. Na ja, ich hoffe zumindest, es zum Laufen zu kriegen", spottet er.  
„War Informatik unter Ihren Abiturfächern?" , ach verdammt... ich will doch eigentlich etwas ganz anderes wissen! „Leider nicht, ich hatte schon Physikleistungskurs, da passte es bei meiner Fächerwahl nicht mehr. Aber ich hatte es durchgängig belegt." „Aso..", murmele ich und fiebere krampfhaft nach Anfängen für gewisse andere Themen...

Nach einer ganzen Weile in der wir uns nur angeschwiegen haben, schließt er das Programm und öffnet eine andere Datei – die aber für mich exakt das Selbe beinhaltet. Ich sitze nur schweigend neben ihm, aber es langweilt mich nicht im Geringsten! Allein seine Anwesenheit beschäftigt mich... seine Bewegungen, sein Geruch... ich könnte stundenlang so sitzen!

Wenn da nicht plötzlich mein Magen laut vor sich hingeknurrt hätte... Peinlich berührt verschränke ich meine Arme vor dem Bauch, traue mich gar nicht aufzusehen. Verdammt, ich habe in meiner Zauberwelt gar nicht bemerkt, wie hungrig ich eigentlich bin! Ich bin es von Großvater gewohnt, immer mittags gegen 14Uhr mein Essen zu bekommen.. Ein Blick auf die Windows Uhr verrät mir jedoch, dass es bereits halb 4 ist.. Wo ist die Zeit geblieben?

Grinsend schließt Herr Athem seine Programmierung und steht vom Stuhl auf, reckt sich erst Mal genüsslich. „Guter Einwand! Ich habe auch noch nichts gegessen!", grinst er und verschwindet aus dem Raum. Verwirrt sehe ich ihm nach.

„Yugi? Wo bleibst du denn? Ich denke wir suchen uns was zum Kochen aus?", schallt es durch die Wohnung. Hu? Ich hätte mitkommen sollen? Jetzt werde ich auch noch auf seine Kosten essen... auch das noch.. Unsicher tapse ich der Stimme hinterher durch den Flur. Ein Glück ist die Küchentür geöffnet und so finde ich schnell den Weg. Herr Athem hängt mit dem Kopf in einer der untersten Schubladen gebeugt, den hinteren Teil seines Körpers mir zugestreckt. Ich starre unmittelbar auf seinen geradezu einladenden, Mittelpunkt des Körpers. Wow, ist der sexy... Ich kann gar nicht aufhören, zu starren! Yugi, komm runter! Was, wenn er sich umdreht!  
Ich spüre, wie ich rot anlaufe, es muss einfach so sein, so warm wie meine Wangen plötzlich werden. Ich reiße meinen Blick los und komme ihm näher.

„Auswahl habe ich leider nicht viel.. Ich bin kein begnadeter Koch, ich wärme mir meistens etwas aus der Dose auf..", gibt er zu und er sieht dabei einfach nur wahnsinnig süß aus, wenn er so bedröppelt aus der Wäsche schaut. Oh man, er ist ein erwachsener Mann, Yugi! Die sind nicht niedlich... „Ich ähm... koche eigentlich auch nur sehr selten..", fange ich mich wieder, „mein Großvater macht das immer für mich, wenn ich aus der Schule komme..." „Hast du's gut!", kommentiert Athem nur und fuchtelt plötzlich mit einer Packung Spagetti. „Was hälst du davon?" „Mit Tomatensoße?", ergänze ich und ziehe grinsend ein rotes Glas aus der Schublade, in der er eben noch gekniet hatte. Er nickt mir zu: „Daran dachte ich auch!" „Ist gut – Ich denke, die kann ich kochen!", lächele ich und nehme ihm die Nudeln aus der Hand. Dabei fällt mir sein verstörter Blick auf. „Das kriege ich ja wohl auch noch hin!", nörgelt er und zieht eine Schnute, dass ich mir die Hand vor den Mund pressen muss, um nicht laut loszulachen. Mal wieder eine neue Seite an ihm... Und sie ist einfach göttlich! Ich seufze innerlich. Ich bin wirklich bis über beide Ohren verschossen... Ich beobachte ihn, wie er einen Topf hervorholt und mit Wasser füllt. Egal... zumindest jetzt. Der Drang diese Momente mit ihm zu genießen, ist einfach stärker.

(Hmm... soll ich das Chap hier beenden? auf Seitenzähler schau Wir sind schon bei 10... o Aber nein, ich hatte ja noch was geplant... doch nich ganz so fies is zwinker)

Das Wasser kocht und ich stecke schließlich die langen, dünnen Nudeln hinein, während mein Lehrer damit beschäftigt ist, das Glas mit der Soße aufzuschrauben. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkenne ich, wie mehrere Versuche scheitern. „Lass mich mal versuchen..", bitte ich und strecke die Hand aus. Doch schon im nächsten Moment, als ich ergebnislos an dem grünen Verschluss schraube, könnte ich mich selbst ohrfeigen! Wenn er es schon nicht schafft, dann ich ja wohl erst recht nicht! Auch als ich ein Handtuch zur Hilfe nehme, scheitere ich.

„Uhhh...", kommentiert Herr Athem und zieht die Nase kraus – nimmt mir unser ‚Problem' wieder aus der Hand; versucht es erneut selbst. Können Sie nicht endlich einmal aufhören, niedlich zu sein und mir den Kopf weiter zu verdrehen? Das ist ja kaum noch zum Aushalten!  
Doch es trägt zu einer Sache bei... wofür ich vielleicht dankbar sein sollte... Oder eher den Teufel in der Hölle verfluchen!  
Ich werde mir von Minute zu Minute immer sicherer... und sicherer...

Ein unerwartetes Klirren und Scheppern lässt mich aus meinen Schwärmereien aufschrecken. Was?  
Reflexartig schlage ich die Hand vor den Mund, verdammte Bescherung... Ich sehe den ganzen weißen Fliesboden voll von der roten Soße, die wir eigentlich geplant hatten zu essen. Mitten darin die Überreste des zerschellten Glases – das einzige was noch heile ist, ist der wohl unbesiegbare grüne Deckel aus Metall.

Mein Gegenüber hält noch immer in seiner Bewegung inne, starrt auf seine mittlerweile leeren Hände. „Ohh, scheiße!", flucht er, ballt seine rechte Hand zur Faust und schlägt damit immer wieder auf seine linke Handfläche ein. „Wie konnte mir das passieren!" Na besser ihm als mir... Ich muss in mich hineingrinsen als ich sehe, wie beinahe hilflos er auf die Soße starrt und keine Anstalten macht, etwas zu unternehmen. Ich knie mich zu dem Schlamassel hinunter. „Die ist jedenfalls hin! Auch wenn der Boden so sauber wäre, dass wir sie auflöffeln könnten... die ist voller Glassplitter...", stelle ich relativ nüchtern fest. Er starrt frustriert – wohl über sich selbst – zu mir herunter. Oder besser auf die Soße... nicht zu mir..

„Was ma- Die Nudeln kochen über!", quietscht er und hechtet zu dem anderen Topf hinüber, zieht ihn eilig von der Platte. Mein besonderer Blick gilt dabei seiner Hüfte... von hier unten habe ich eine umwerfende Aussicht auf seine langen Beine, Becken und Hüfte. Wieder einmal erwische ich mich beim Starren... Dabei ist es einfach nur total süß, wie unbeholfen und ungeschickt er sich anstellt! Er hat nicht nur das Glas fallen lassen – er scheint fürs erste gar nicht weiter zu wissen! Dabei ist er in der Schule so anders... So selbstsicher und beinahe Perfektionist... zumindest für mich.  
Ich grinse verträumt vor mich hin, beobachte ihn beim Umrühren der Spagetti.

Und wie ich mir sicher bin... Ich werde diesen jungen Mann nicht einfach aufgeben! All diese Gefühle die er bei mir weckt.. diese Momente mit ihm, die ich gerade einfach nur genieße – der Zauber, der von ihm ausgeht und mich einwickelt... Ich kann mich nicht damit abfinden, dass er vergeben ist! Auch das er mein Lehrer ist, hält mich nicht weiter ab... Diese Minuten sind einfach so berauschend für mich... ich muss einfach um ihn kämpfen! Auch wenn ich weiß, dass es das dümmste ist was ich jemals getan habe und mein größter Fehler sein wird... Auch wenn ich mir nur selbst schade... denn es wird nur Schmerzen geben... das weiß ich... Aber ich kann und will nicht kampflos aufgeben!

„Haben Sie ein Spültuch da?", frage ich schließlich, nachdem ich mich Mal wieder gefragt habe, warum ich noch immer neben dieser blöden Soßenpfütze hocke?  
„Ja, genau hinter dir in dem Schrank, mittlere Schublade!" Ich drehe mich langsam herum, wohl darauf bedacht das Gleichgewicht zu wahren und nicht in diesen Schlamassel zu stürzen. Besagter Schrank hat drei Schubladen... also okay, ans Werk! Ich ziehe die zweite von oben – oder unten, je nachdem, wie man es sehen will – auf und das erste, was mir ins Auge springt sind zwei silberne, ineinander gestapelte, merkwürdige, flache Schalen. Ich habe jedoch keine Zeit mir Gedanken zu machen, wofür die wohl gut sein könnten und warum sie hier unten lagern und nicht oben im Schrank bei dem anderen Geschirr, denn Herr Athem steht bereits mit dem dampfenden Topf vor mir und will vorbei, zur Spüle um die Spagetti abzugießen. Dadurch, dass in einiger Entfernung der weiß angestrichene, hölzerne Küchentisch steht und den Gang sowieso schon verengt, und zusätzlich die große Soßenlache den Rest des Platzes einnimmt, bleibt nur noch der schmale Streifen direkt neben den Schränken bis hin zum Wasserhahn. Und genau hier hocke ich.

Schnell ziehe ich ein gelbes Putztuch hervor und räume den schmalen Durchgang. Nachdem der Referendar das Wasser ausgegossen hat, mache ich auch schnell meinen Stofffetzen nass und beginne, den Boden zu wischen.

„Hmm... Yugi... was nehmen wir alternativ?", ich blicke verwirrt auf, bin gerade Mal bei der Hälfte meiner Arbeit angekommen. Er hat den Kopf diesmal im Kühlschrank vergraben und sucht wohl etwas für unsere Nudeln zur Beilage. Ich stehe auf und stecke meinen Kopf neugierig dazu – schließlich habe ich nun doch großen Hunger! Dabei habe ich nicht beachtet, dass es auch im Kühlschrank nicht sonderlich viel Platz gibt und unsere Köpfe so nah aneinander stecken, dass ich mir einbilde, mit meiner Wange bereits seine zu berühren. Aber ich glaube den Schauer jagt nur die kalte Luft des Geräts vor mir über meine Haut... Ich schüttele den Gedanken ab und zeige auf einen Käse am Stück. „Den kann man doch wunderbar darüber reiben", schlage ich vor. Ich bin sowieso ein großer Käseliebhaber! Da kommt mir das nur gerade recht! „Ja, warum auch nicht", stimmt er zu und ich spüre jetzt deutlich seinen Atem und den Hauch seiner Worte an meinem Ohr. Es prickelt ja so!  
Eine Gänsehaut zieht sich über meinen Hals, bis hin zum Ohr und sogar ein Stück über die Wange. Und nie zu vor ist der Wunsch soo stark, ihn zu küssen... meinen Kopf zu wenden und mit ihm Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen! Meinetwegen ihn auch nur zu streicheln... intensiv über Wange und Hals.. Sein Aftershave macht mich wahnsinnig! Ich danke einer höheren Macht, als er just im nächsten Augenblick auch schon den Kopf aus dem Kühlschrank zieht – jegliche Gefahr ist gebannt.

„Ketchup!", grinst er und zieht die rote Tube aus der Außentür des Kühlschranks. Freudig wedelt er mir damit vor der Nase herum. Ohhh... Oder doch nicht komplett gebannt... „Jaa, als Ersatz für die Tomatensoße", gebe ich zurück und bücke mich schnell wieder zu eben dieser.

Wir reiben uns schließlich den Käse über die Nudeln – beim Probieren stelle ich fest, dass es Gauda ist – und Herr Athem kramt die Stäbchen aus einer der Schubladen. „Setzen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer?", schlägt er vor, während ich ihm mein Paar aus der Hand nehme. „Öh.. jaa… Mir ist es egal, wo wir essen!" Ich zucke die Schultern und folge ihm auch schon aus der Küche hinaus. Er steuert auf den unteren Teil des Wohnzimmers zu, den ich bisher nur vorhin beim hineinkommen bemerkt hatte und lässt sich auf die vordere Couch fallen. Ich überlege kurz, ob ich mich neben ihn setzen soll oder doch lieber einen Sicherheitsabstand..? Genauer gesagt mich auf die andere Couch zu setzen?  
„Yugi, gib mir mal bitte die Fernbedienung da drüben", fordert er mich auf und deutet an das andere Ende ‚seiner' Couch. So ist es entschieden. Ich setze mich also zu ihm, lasse jedoch eine größere Lücke zwischen uns.

Herr Athem schaltet die ganze Zeit durch die Kanäle, scheint nie zufrieden mit einem Sender zu sein. Aber gut, ich muss hinzufügen, dass um kurz nach vier auch nicht wiiirklich etwas interessantes läuft.  
Stattdessen mache ich mich lieber gierig über meine Spagetti her – der Käse ist wirklich lecker! Aach.. und dazu sitze ich hier mit ihm zusammen in seiner Wohnung. Was will man mehr? Na ja... es gäbe da schon einiges..

Ich richte meine Augen auf den Fernseher, er hat sich wohl endlich für ein Programm entschieden. Oh man, eine Talkshow.. wie mich diese Dinger nerven! Was interessiert mich, ob die Frau X nun mit dem Herrn Y im Bett war oder nicht? Herr Y... Herr Y... Es war eigentlich gar keine Absicht, es kam mir so in den Sinn! Und doch fallen mir plötzlich wieder Jonouchis Worte ein...

"Und sein Vorname beginnt mit Y! Laut den Initialen auf seiner Aktentasche... Y.A."

Verdammt... Ich will seinen Vornamen endlich wissen! Also was mit Y – wie meiner! Wie kann ich ihn bloß erfahren? Ich habe doch schon extra unten am Klingelbrett geschaut... nur der blöde Nachname! Was heißt hier blöd... er ist wirklich schööön... Aber den weiß ich ja mittlerweile schon lange genug! Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn einfach fragen...

Schweigend sitzen wir auf der Couch, essen unsere Spagetti, während wir nur ab und zu die Leute mit ihren mittelschweren Problem im TV begrinsen müssen.

Plötzlich, wir beide haben unsere Teller fast leer, tritt ein Vater mit seiner Tochter durch die Tür ins Studio und klagt der Moderatorin seid Leid, dass seine fünfzehnjährige Tochter einen 30jährigen Türken heiraten möchte!  
Ich verschlucke mich unmittelbar an meinen langen Nudeln, so sehr erschrecke ich mich, stelle schnell den Teller auf den Glastisch und krümme mich unter einem Hustenanfall. Der junge Mann ist direkt zur Stelle, ist näher gerutscht und klopft mir auf den Rücken. Ich ringe nach Luft und versuche mich zu beruhigen, schlucke den Bissen hinunter. „Geht's?", fragt er und klingt leicht besorgt. „Jaja, danke..", presse ich hervor. Oh mein Gott... Ich starre wieder auf den Bildschirm, auf dem sich die Familien beider nun ein heißes Wortgefecht liefern. Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen... Nein, dieser Fall ist ganz anders als meiner... ganz anders! Und doch... Wo ist der Unterschied ob 15 zu 30 oder 18 zu 30? Und ob nun Türke oder Araber..

Herr Athem widmet sich seinen Spagetti, ahnt rein gar nichts über den Grund meines Verschluckens. Wie sollte er auch... Wenn er wüsste, dass er die letzten Stunden mit einem in ihn verliebten Schüler verbracht hat? Außerdem sitzt er jetzt noch auf dem Platz genau neben mir... in mir kocht alles.  
Ich will sowieso um ihn kämpfen... warum also noch warten? Ich werde sowieso abgewiesen – da kann ich den Vorgang auch beschleunigen!

Ich rücke ein winziges Stück näher... hebe meine zitternde, kalte Hand an... ich möchte ihn anfassen... ihn streicheln... alles in mir verlangt danach! Mein Herz hämmert, ich halte die Luft an – ich sollte das nicht tun! Ich bin doch sein Schüler... nur sein Schüler... Er bemerkt noch nichts, führt sich gerade den letzten Bissen Nudeln zum Mund. Meine Hand kommt näher... nimmt Kurs auf seinen linken, mir am nächsten stehenden, Oberschenkel. Er ist so wohl geformt... seine Beine so lang... so sexy.. Wie im Trance halte ich meine Hand in der Schwebe still, traue mich nicht, die letzten, wenigen Zentimeter zu überwinden!

Ich weiß nicht, was ich hier gerade tue. Was, wenn er es sieht? Was wird er tun? Was denken? Wird er sich erschrecken? Mich angeekelt ansehen? Hinauswerfen?  
Ich habe panische Angst vor seiner Reaktion! Eine Region meines Hirns schreit mir gerade zu, dass ich hier puren Selbstmord begehe. Doch diese Stimme wird immer leiser.  
Er ist für mich, wie ein Magnet, ich bin ihm willenlos unterlegen.. Seine schwarze, eher weitere Stoffhose ist so verlockend... es fehlen nur noch wenige Zentimeter... Doch ich traue mich nicht weiter! Es ist, als hielte jemand mein Handgelenk fest, ich kann meinen Arm auch nicht wieder zurück ziehen! Ich hänge fest.. Die beiden Kräfte, ihn berühren zu wollen, meiner Phantasie nachzugeben und die Angst vor seiner Reaktion, die Angst vor der Realität ziehen gleich stark an mir! 

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen stellt er seinen Teller ab und springt auf. – Hat er mich bemerkt? Hat er es gesehen? Bin ich jetzt dran?  
„Mensch Yugi, warum erinnerst du mich denn nicht mehr? Ich habe deine Physikfragen doch noch immer nicht beantwortet! Darum bist du doch hier!", er rennt hinüber zu dem anderen Tisch und schleppt Heft und Buch zu mir. Oh man... bei dem Typ braucht man wirklich Nerven wie Drahtseile... und ich hatte schon mit meinem Todesurteil gerechnet! Fertig mit der Welt lasse in en Kopf nach hinten sinken, atme tief durch. Ich selbst könnte mich ohrfeigen – was beginne ich auch mit so einem Mist?

„Mach Mal bitte den Fernseher aus!", ordnet er an und wirft schließlich meine Physiksachen zwischen uns auf die Couch. Ich nicke und klicke das Gerät aus, während ich mich seufzend daran versuche zu erinnern, was das noch für Fragen waren... Ich hatte ja eigentlich alles verstanden.

Wir philosophieren noch eine halbe Stunde über Physik, wobei er mir alles genau erklärt. Und während er das tut, ist er wieder der alte Referendar, den ich aus der Schule kenne. Nüchtern, eher ernst, trotz allem freundlich und gibt sich wirklich größte Mühe mit der Erklärung. Wenn er über sein Fach redet, ist er so anders... Ich sehe in seine geheimnisvollen Augen, die im Halbdunklen hier leuchten. Hinter uns ist zwar das Fenster, aber ich glaube draußen bahnt sich ein Unwetter an, der Himmel ist ziemlich dunkel. Warum Herr Athem wohl kein Licht einschaltet?  
Doch schließlich bedanke ich mich und hole meine Umhängetasche zur Couch, mache mich daran meine Sachen wieder einzupacken. Ein Glück habe ich mir das wirklich noch Mal erklären lassen, jetzt verstehe ich es besser und fühle mich sicherer! Er hat eine ganz andere Methode etwas zu verdeutlichen.. bei ihm verstehe ich es viel besser! Auch wenn mein Herz gerade für sich einen Marathon bestritt, weil er es war, der so nah bei mir saß..

Der junge Mann verschwindet mit unseren leeren Tellern und den Stäbchen schließlich in die Küche, während ich meine Notizen fertig ordne und verstaue. Wir haben bereits im Internet nachgesehen, wann mein nächster Bus fährt – ich habe noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit.

Ich schlucke, ich weiß, dass ich seine Wohnung vorerst das letzte Mal von innen gesehen haben werde. So einfach werde ich keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, hierher zu kommen.. mit ihm hier zu sein.. Draußen fängt es bereits an zu donnern... na super, und da muss ich jetzt raus! Blitzartig wird mir dadurch bewusst, dass ich einen Grund brauche, wieder hierher zu kommen! Irgendeinen Vorwand... Weil ich... ihm etwas bringen muss? Ja genau, etwas bringen, was er wirklich braucht... Ein Plan keimt auf. Etwas, was ich ‚versehentlich' heute mitgenommen habe... Dann habe ich einen Grund, es ihm wieder zu bringen! Hastig sehe ich mich um, er ist noch immer in der Küche, ich höre wie Porzellan klappert. Offenbar räumt er die Spülmaschine ein.

Auf den ersten Blick entdecke ich jedoch nichts, was sich eignen würde! Es muss ja wirklich wie ein blöder Zufall aussehen! Da kann ich ihm kein Buch aus dem Regal nehmen oder behaupten eine CD-ROM von seinem PC-Tisch wäre mir in die Tasche gefallen.. Wie auffällig!  
Ich schleiche hinüber zum großen Tisch, an dem ich zuerst gesessen hatte und meine Physiksachen ausgebreitet lagen, ehe er sie mir zur Couch hinüber getragen hatte.. In der Mitte des Tisches liegen sogar einige seiner Unterlagen.  
Schnell und mit schrecklichem Herzklopfen greife ich danach – was, wenn er plötzlich hereinkommt und mich bemerkt?

Ich sehe die Notizen durch, es ist ein handbeschriebenes Blatt und zwei gedruckte, allerdings auch diese mit Notizen per Hand versehen. Ich muss sicher gehen, dass er die morgen nicht für seine Informatikprüfung braucht!  
Denn dann würde ich mich wirklich vom Schuldach stürzen. Ich blättere durch und überfliege die Zeilen – ein Glück, es geht eindeutig um Physik! Nur ich verstehe nicht um was, das Thema ist mir neu... Wahrscheinlich Zettel von seinen Schulungen, die er mittags so oft besucht, wie er mal erwähnte...

Dann halt die!  
Hastig eile ich mit ihnen hinüber zum Sofa, stopfe sie unter meine anderen Physikblätter in mein Heft hinein und packe alles zusammen in meine Tasche.  
Schnell schiebe ich noch das Physikbuch hinterher. Perfekt. Ich kann einfach behaupten, seine Blätter lagen schon die ganze Zeit zwischen meinen! Er hat sie, als er meine Physiksachen vom Tisch zur Couch transportiert hat, versehentlich mitgegriffen. Es war seine Schuld... Es gibt keinerlei Beweise!  
Na ja... Obwohl... Ein bisschen mies fühle ich mich ja schon... Ein wirklich seltsames, bedrückendes Gefühl, so einfach zu stehlen... Ach Yugi, du bringst sie doch wieder! Genau, mein Schlüssel um ihn erneut zu besuchen... Aber ich belüge ihn doch trotzdem..

Ich komme zu ihm in die Küche, um mich noch ein Mal für alles zu danken und zu entschuldigen, dass ich ihm wichtige Zeit genommen habe. „Ist doch okay, ich muss mich eher bedanken!", lächelt er und greift nach meiner Hand, schüttelt sie kurz. Ich schließe die Augen, genieße diesen Moment, in meinem Bauch hüpfen sämtliche Schmetterling wieder auf und ab und alles kribbelt!  
„Wofür denn?", nuschele ich vor mich hin. „Dass du mich von meiner Prüfung morgen abgelenkt hast!" Da ist er wieder, der private Herr Athem. „Also ich weiß nicht. Sie sollten sich lieber noch etwas darauf vorbereiten", gebe ich zurück. „Das werde ich, ich habe ja noch den Abend Zeit." „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück, Sie werden ganz sicher gut abschneiden!", versuche ich mich, doch es klingt irgendwie gekünstelt und dahergeschleimt... Dabei meine ich es doch ernst! Ich werde ihm den ganzen Vormittag morgen beide Daumen drücken.. „Danke, Yugi."

Er bringt mich noch zur Tür, ich ziehe meine Schuhe an und schenke ihm noch ein letztes Lächeln. Und er erwidert es.

Ich komme unten an der Straße an und hätte am liebsten vor Glück geschrieen oder sonstige Freudensprünge verübt! Aber besser nicht... wenn er zufällig aus dem Fenster sieht, muss er mich ja für gestört halten... Doch nichts hält mich davon ab, mit einem riesigen Strahlen die Straße hinab bis zur Bushaltestelle zu rennen, die ich vorhin vom Motorrad aus bereits gesehen hatte. Nicht Mal der Regen, der gerade heftigst auf mich eintrommelt und innerhalb von Sekunden pitschnass werden lässt, kann meine Stimmung noch trüben.

Autorenkommentar: Sich ähnelnde Gegebenheiten und Charaktereigenschaften sind rein zufällig und nicht vom Autor beabsichtigt! Wer eventuelle Insider sieht, hat eindeutig zu viele Runden eines gewissen Role-Play-Games hinter sich.  
(1) Und wer jetzt behauptet, die Autorin startet so täglich ihren PC, der irrt sich auch ganz gewaltig... OO"""

Mit freundlichen Grüßen Dat Polarstern

Musik beim Tippen: "I'm just a Kid" von Simple Plan und "Sleepless Beauty" by Ryuichi! (Nittle Grasper aus "Gravitation" für die Unwissenden.. o.o"" - Bei diesem chaotischen Stück konnte ich die Motorradszene besonders gut schreiben XD)

Bei Ati zu Hause wars dann eher Sarah Connor "From zero to hero" und Mel C's "Next best Superstar" 


	5. Erkenntnis

Erkenntnis – oder: Das Telefonbuch kennt die ganze Wahrheit!

Inspirierende Musik bei diesem Teil: „Join me" by Him und die „Never Ending Story Theme" aus dem Film .- Stellenweise habe ich auch gar nichts gehört.. Bei mir im Zimmer wird's immer ruhiger.. XD"""""""

Es ist jeden Morgen der selbe Standart: Durch die große Glastür gehen, direkt in der kleinen Vorhalle rechts anhalten, einen Blick auf den Vertretungsplan werfen und feststellen, dass sich für heute wirklich rein gar nichts geändert hat, dann weiter ins Foyer und auf der anderen Seite hinaus auf den großen Schulhof. Okay, nach draußen gehe ich sonst nicht, aber Mittwochs habe ich erst um zehn Schule, also genau zur großen Hofpause. Ich steure auf die Bänke zu, an denen sich unsere Clique regelmäßig zusammenfindet.

Jonouchi entdeckt mich schon von Weitem und ich sehe geradezu sein überdimensionales Grinsen. Oh man, ich kann mich schon mal darauf gefasst machen, wie jemand vom Informationsbüro behandelt zu werden. Aber na gut... Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst bin... ich brauche jetzt jemanden, mit dem ich über gestern sprechen kann! Ich muss diese Ereignisse und die neue Hoffnung jetzt aus mir heraus lassen und brauche Jou, der sich mit für mich freut!  
Ich meine... Ich war bei ihm zu Hause! Zwar durch einen blöden Zufall.. aber wohl der erste Schüler unserer Schule in seiner Wohnung! ... Ob er mich wohl besonders mag..?

Ich hätte mich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt – ich sollte solche Höhenflüge wirklich unterlassen!

„Ohayo, Yugi-kun!", lächelt mir Anzu fröhlich zu und umarmt mich – wie bei jeder Begrüßung. „Hey Anzu, alles klar?", antworte ich ihr fröhlich und erwidere auch ihre Umarmung. „Jaa! Bei dir scheinbar auch? Mit so guter Laune hat man dich ja schon ewig nicht mehr angetroffen!" Auch Honda und Jonouchi sind mittlerweile von der Bank aufgestanden und ich begrüße sie wie früher mit Handschlag. Uhm, es ist wirklich schon ein paar Wochen her, dass ich so offen zu meinen Freunden war.. Ich schäme mich gerade beinahe... Ich habe sie immer nur oberflächlich gegrüßt und wenn sie mich ansprachen auch nur wortkarg reagiert. Viel zu sehr war ich damit beschäftigt, mein Geheimnis vor ihnen zu wahren. Na ja... Geheimnis.. Ich musste selbst erst ein mal mit diesen merkwürdigen Gefühlen fertig werden... und sie... versuchen zu ignorieren. Ich dachte wirklich, sie würden irgendwann von allein verschwinden!  
Aber Jou und Honda hatten wohl recht... diese Schmetterlinge zerfressen einen von innen, wenn man sie nicht freilässt! Und sie verfliegen nicht von allein – zumindest nicht, solange man das ‚Objekt' des Auslösers regelmäßig sieht und einfach völlig von ihm umgeben ist..

„Morgen Alter! Mensch, hast duuus gut! Wir sind schon seit 8 Uhr hier..", jammert mein bester Freund und ich lächele verlegen. Dieser Satz ist Mittwochs bei ihm auch schon Standart, er beneidet mich jede Woche wieder aufs Neue. Ich kichere nur leise. Wieso eigentlich? Wo kommt bloß diese Leichtigkeit her? Ich kann wirklich nicht leugnen gut drauf zu sein! Ich tue ja vor mir selbst schon so, als wäre ich schon fest mit Athem zusammen! Dabei hat sich rein gar nichts an meinen Problemen geändert... Er ist noch immer mein unerreichbarer Lehrer und in festen Händen. Aber na gut, noch habe ich Kacy nicht getroffen – wie heißt es so schön? – Unwissenheit macht glücklich.

„Mir geht es auch gut", bestätige ich und setze mich zwischen Jou und Anzu auf die Hofbank. Jonouchis Augen blitzen wissend auf und er kneift mir verschwörerisch in die Seite. „Hee, lass das!", ermahne ich ihn Spaß-halber und werde auch schon von Anzu in ein Gespräch über weiße Mäuse gezogen. Sie möchte sich ja unbedingt welche zulegen. Ich persönlich habe zwar nichts gegen diese Tiere, würde sie aber nie als Haustiere haben wollen – die rennen doch nur herum und sind unnahbar! Ein Haustier muss schon etwas zum streicheln und beschäftigen sein! Wie etwa eine Katze oder ein Hund... die legen sich auf deinen Schoß und lassen sich wenigstens kuscheln! Solange man es nicht übertreibt... Ich hätte ja am liebsten einen Hund... Aber Großvater ist auf Hundehaare allergisch.. Außerdem verbreitet er – seiner Meinung nach – nur Dreck und Unordnung im Haus. Aber darüber kann man doch hinweg sehen... beziehungsweise es aufwischen.

Die beiden neben mir philosophieren über ein PC Spiel, welches neu auf dem Markt ist. Sie wissen, dass wir nicht über diese Sache reden, wenn Anzu dabei ist. Nicht, dass wir sie ausschließen wollen,... aber wir halten es für Männersache und wollen Anzu nicht weiter irritieren. Außerdem... habe ich manchmal so das Gefühl, als ob sie... mehr für mich empfinden würde. Aber vielleicht ist das auch nur Einbildung, ich vergleiche ihre Freundschaft wohl zu sehr mit der von Jou und Honda – wir Jungs gehen nun einmal etwas anders miteinander um – bei Mädchen läuft ja generell alles viel mehr auf gefühlsbezogener Ebene, also interpretiere ich sicher zu viel hinein! 

Die Glocke schellt und kündigt somit das Pausenende an. Ich packe meine Wasserflasche wieder ein, aus der ich gerade einen großen Schluck genommen habe und schlendere mit den anderen über den Hof zurück. Dabei zieht mich Jonouchi wie erwartet nach hinten und lässt Anzu mit Honda schon mal vorgehen. „Sooo, endlich! Jetzt erzähl schon, Kumpel! Was ist hier gestern abgelaufen? Du strahlst so, als hättest du ihn geküsst!", grinst mir der kesse Blonde ins Gesicht. Na davon bin ich aber noch meilenweit entfernt... „Nicht.. wirklich..", stottere ich verlegen und seufze. „Aber wenn du es genau wissen willst... Hier ist gestern rein gar nichts passiert...", flüstere ich weiter. Auf seinen irritierten Blick hin, muss ich grinsen. Ein Glück haben wir jetzt zusammen Doppelstunde Erdkunde, also viel Zeit zum Besprechen – und – oh Gott, wie konnte ich das vergessen! Das heißt außerdem, Herr Athems Prüfung in Informatik beginnt in fünf Minuten! Ich muss ihm die Daumen drücken! Und an ihn denken – wobei das tu ich sowieso schon immer... Wir werfen den anderen beiden im Treppenhaus noch schnell ein „Bis später!" zu, ehe wir im ersten Stock Richtung Erdkunderaum abbiegen und Honda und Anzu weiter nach oben gehen. Honda hat Englisch und Anzu glaube ich Musik, es ist wahrlich ein Wunder, wie gut ich die Stundenpläne meiner Freunde auswendig kann. Nur bei meinem eigenen muss ich oft überlegen.

Wir stellen uns ein Stück abseits, bis zum zweiten Klingeln und Stundenbeginn sind noch 3 Minuten über, also noch Zeit, bis der Lehrer kommt. Schon etwas nervös und aufgeregt erzähle ich Jou den gestrigen Nachmittag in Kurzfassung. Lasse jedoch gezielt meinen kleinen Plan aus und erwähne nichts von den Physikunterlagen von ihm, die ich schon jetzt im Rucksack mit mir herumschleppe. Ich möchte das alleine durchziehen.. und wenn ich jetzt noch groß drüber rede, holt mich mein schlechtes Gewissen weiter ein, als ich es eh schon habe. Jonouchi pfeift nach meiner Schilderung leise durch die Zähne. „Alle Achtung..", dann stößt er sich von der Wand ab, an der wir gelehnt hatten, „mein bester, aber soo stiller und schüchterner Freund gräbt seinen Lehrer so weit an, bis er ihn zu sich nach Hause einlädt. Holla, Gratuliere!" „Jou!", fahre ich ihn errötend an, „ich hab dir doch genau erklärt, dass es anders war!" „Ich weiß, ich weiß..", grinst er und wuschelt mir durch das üppige Haar, „war ja auch nur ein Spaß... Trotzdem freut mich das für dich! Und du sagst, wir müssen ihm jetzt die Daumen drücken?" „Genau, er hat jetzt Prüfung! Oh man, wie gern ich jetzt in diesem Informatikkurs wäre.." „In der 11? Na ich weiß nicht.. Ich bin schon froh, dass wir in 6 Monaten die Schule hinter uns haben!" Und genau jetzt klingelt es auch das zweite Mal. Die dritte Stunde beginnt – oder eher für mich die Erste heute. 

Da Jou noch Fragen zu haben scheint, habe ich ein Blatt geopfert und wir spielen das wohl unter Schülern berühmteste Zettelchen-schieben-Spiel. Oder einfach Schreibgespräch. Immerhin sitzen wir genau nebeneinander!  
Nachdem er wissen wollte, wo er genau wohnt und wie seine Wohnung so aussieht – denn das hatte ich eben vergessen zu beschreiben – kommt die Frage, wie er denn nun eigentlich mit Vornamen heißt.  
Ich schüttele als Antwort nur enttäuscht den Kopf und überlege einen Moment, was ich zurück schreiben soll. Schließlich kommt ein spontanes „Das wüsste ich selbst nur zuuu gern.." aus meiner Kulimiene und schiebe ihm das Blatt wieder zu. Jou sieht mich verständnislos an. Dann kritzelt er etwas und legt mir den Zettel unterm Tisch auf den Schoß. Dieses Mal geöffnet und in besonders großer Schrift fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen: „Wofür gibt es Telefonbücher?"

Oh verdammt, JA! Ich habe doch seine Adresse! Scheiße, ich will nachschlagen! Aber sofort! Warum bin ich da selbst noch nicht drauf gekommen? Ich hätte gestern Abend sofort zu Hause nachsehen können! Ich könnte seinen Namen jetzt schon wissen! Von Sekunde zu Sekunde werde ich immer unruhiger, Neugier und Aufregung packt mich. Und dann habe ich auch noch insgesamt 6 Stunden heute! Bis ich das in Erfahrung bringe, kann es dauern.. Gott, bin ich doooof!  
Jou scheint genau diese Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er beobachtet mich mit einem amüsierten Blick. Jetzt bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, dass die Stunden umgehen... und Herrn Athem natürlich die Daumen zu drücken!

Es dauert scheinbar eeendlos, bis diese Erdkundestunden, um sind und ich meine Daumen wieder loslassen kann. Ich wünsche ihm sehr, dass er gut abgeschnitten hat... er ist ja im Grunde ein wirklich guter Lehrer. Und hoffentlich hat er meine Kritik von neulich befolgt und den Schülern mehr Freiheit zum „Atmen" gelassen, statt sie mit Arbeitsblättern und Stillarbeit zu überschütten. Dann dürfte nicht viel schief gegangen sein!

Trotz allem suche ich ihn gegen Ende der zweiten Pause am Lehrerzimmer auf. Er müsste das Ergebnis bereits am Ende der vierten Stunde erhalten haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht etwas zu aufdringlich aussieht, wenn ich ihn jetzt belagere und ausfrage, wie es gelaufen ist. Aber ich möchte es doch einfach wissen – und einfach nett sein! Immerhin hat er gestern auch so viel mit mir gesprochen... hoffe nur, ich verhalte mich nicht zu offensichtlich..

Ich seufze noch ein Mal, dann klopfe ich an die Holztür.  
Es dauert einige Zeit, bis ein älterer Mann mit grauen Haaren und ebenso farbigem Pulli öffnet und mich fragend ansieht. Ich glaube den Typ kenne ich, dass ist doch ein Musiklehrer – ich habe ja dieses Fach schon länger nicht mehr. „Ähm... Guten Tag!", grüße ich hektisch. „Zu wem möchtest du?", gibt er monoton von sich – es ist wohl immer das Gleiche mit den Schülern.  
„Zu... zu Herrn Athem!", ich schlucke, irgendwie schüchtert der Alte mich ein. „Athem? Kenn ich nicht!", raunt er und sieht mich genervt an. „Gehört nicht zum Kollegium!" Aufgeregt trete ich auf der Stelle hin und her: „D-doch! Also er ist Referendar! Und schon etwas länger hier..." „Achsooo, sag das doch! Diese Neulinge nehme ich doch gar nicht richtig wahr.. Die meisten gehen eh wieder, kurz nachdem sie gekommen sind... Ich schau mal, ob der da ist..", krächzt mein Gegenüber und ich nicke ihm dankend zu. Komischer Kauz..

Ich kippe beinahe, wie man es aus jedem Manga kennt, um, als ich Herrn Nakamura gegenüber stehe. Interessiert schiebt der junge Mann seine Brille nach oben und mustert mich genau. Ich kann nicht verhindern, wegen dieser blöden Situation rot anlaufen zu müssen! Dieser gestörte Musiklehrer!  
„Entschuldigung... Ich meinte eigentlich den anderen Referendaren.. Herrn Athem!" „AAhh, der Herr Kollege! Na der hat doch heute Prüfung!" „Aber doch jetzt nicht mehr..?", vergewissere ich mich. „Nein, aber die Nachbesprechung dauert doch! Ich habe das auch schon hinter mir – er wird sich nun einiges anhören müssen!" Schwingt da etwa Schadenfreude in seiner Stimme mit? Konkurrenz der beiden Refs, die eigentlich gar nichts miteinander zu tun haben..? Ich muss Athem bei Gelegenheit mal fragen... „Achso... Jedenfalls Danke! Auf wieder sehen Herr Nakamura!" „Ja, gern geschehen", lächelt er zurück und entschwindet dann wieder den tiefen Weiten des Reichs der Professoren und Lehrer.

Auch die letzten beiden Stunden Kunst wollen heute so gaaar nicht umgehen! Ich bin schon beinahe vor Neugierde und Aufregung gestorben, als es endlich zum Schulschluss für mich läutet. Ich renne gerade so zur Bahnhaltestelle und komme auf die Sekunde pünktlich an und quetsche mich durch die vollen Türen. Natürlich wäre die nächste Bahn bereits in 10 Minuten gekommen, aber ich muss endlich nach Hause und in dieses verblödete Telefonbuch einsehen!

Ich stürme die Strasse entlang nach Hause, rufe meinem Großvater von oben einen flüchtigen Gruß in den Laden hinunter und krame dann in einer der Schubladen im Wohnzimmer nach dem besagten Buch – ich weiß, dass wir ein Großes haben, es umfasst nicht nur den Bereich Domino, sondern auch die Städte in unmittelbarer Umgebung. Schnell habe ich die Ortschaft Sanjo aufgeschlagen und blättere die Nachnamen mit A durch. Innerlich bete ich, dass er nicht erst unmittelbar vor Schuljahresbeginn hergezogen ist – unsere Ausgabe ist zwei Jahre alt! Oder was, wenn er gar nicht eingeschrieben ist? Man kann ja auch den Eintrag ablehnen..

„Ata... Ate...", gibt es denn hier keinen mit TH? Mit vor Aufregung feuchten Fingern schlage ich die nächste Seite um. Jetzt muss er jede Zeile auftauchen!

ATHEM! Daaaa steht es! Fettgedruckt! Schnell kontrolliere ich, ob darunter nicht noch jemand den selben Namen trägt, um Verwechselungen auszuschließen. Nein, es gibt in ganz Sanjo nur einen... mit Vornamen... Meine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln, ein wirklich schöner Name, wenn auch mit dunkler Bedeutung. Athem, Yami

Selig lächele ich vor mich hin, endlich, endlich kenne ich seinen vollen Namen!  
Doch viel zu schnell verstummt meine Freude wieder, mein Herz hämmert wie verrückt und mir wird am ganzen Körper so kalt. Ich sehe mir die Stelle erneut an, lese wieder und wieder die selbe Zeile... Nein, nein, nein.. Das... das ist nicht möglich! Das steht da nicht! Ein Druckfehler! Ein schrecklicher Irrtum! Was soll das?  
Denn hinter seinem Namen geht die Schrift noch weiter.. ich habe es auf den ersten Blick nicht erfasst, da der Rest nicht dick- sondern normal gedruckt steht:

Athem, Yami u. Mirai

Erschrocken kontrolliere ich seine Adresse. Alles stimmt, soweit ich mich in diesem aufgewühlten Moment richtig erinnere... Jaa, Hausnummer 56 war es zumindest, da bin ich mir wirklich sicher...

Mirai? Mirai Athem? Er wohnt dort nicht alleine?  
Selber Nachname? Seine Frau? Ich dachte – Kacy! Mein Gehirn lässt einfach nur bruchteilhafte Informationen zu, einzelne Schlagwörter hageln auf mich ein.  
Oh Gott, oh Gott... Das ist zu viel für mich... einfach zu viel..

Mit einem schweren Schluchzer lasse ich mich zu Boden sinken. Ich hätte meine Finger von ihm lassen sollen... von Anfang an!  
Der Schmerz zuckt mir mitten durchs Herz, ich kann es kaum noch klopfen spüren, als wäre es zerlegt in viele kleine Scherben – zuerst diese Freude über diesen wunderschönen Namen, mein Herz wuchs, vergrößerte sich und dann... dann muss ich erkennen, dass er nicht nur eine Freundin, sogar auch eine Frau hat!  
Wer weiß, wie viele Frauen der noch hat? Oder gar Männer? Bei seinem Aussehen kann er sich doch jeden Tag jemand anders anlachen, man muss diesem Kerl doch einfach verfallen!  
Er nutzt seine Ausstrahlung und sein perfektes Wesen beinahe schamlos aus!  
Wahrscheinlich ist er jede Nacht, bevor er uns morgens früh unterrichtet, als sei nie etwas gewesen, mit einer anderen im Bett gewesen... Deshalb frühstückt er auch morgens wohl nicht, wie er mal sagte! Alles passt zusammen!  
Mein Lehrer ist obendrein also auch noch eine männliche Schlampe!

Ich wimmere und immer mehr Tränen strömen hervor. Es tut einfach so weh! So unendlich weh! Diese Enttäuschung... Und in genau so einen musste ich mich natürlich verlieben!  
Und das auch noch die erste Liebe... wirklich toll, Yugi!

Ich schleudere das Telefonbuch in die nächstbeste Ecke und stürme tränenüberströmt hoch in mein Zimmer und knalle mich aufs Bett. Ziehe das Kissen heran und heule hinein.

Vermaledeite Hoffnung! Zum Teufel mit dem Tag gestern!  
Mit einer einzigen Freundin an seiner Seite war ich ja noch bereit, den Kampf aufzunehmen.. Das wäre zwar schrecklich unvernünftig, aber ich war soweit! Nach viel Überredungs- und Überzeugungskünsten von Jonouchi und meiner inneren Stimme. Aber von einem, für den ich wie ein One Night Stand bin, will ich mich fern halten!  
Fest presse ich mich weiter ins Kissen, schluchze mich aus. Weine so lange, bis keine Tränen mehr kommen und ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt habe.

Als der erste Schock verdaut ist, liege ich noch eine ganze Weile still und atme einfach tief durch. Es war ja klar, dass das mit Kacy noch nicht alles war.  
An so einen Kerl zu geraten kann auch nur mir passieren!  
Ich sollte langsam echt akzeptieren, dass ich kein Glück im Leben haben kann... Nur wieder ein weiterer Grund, meine unsichtbare Schutzmauer um mich herum um eine Lage zu verbreitern...

Okay, nachdem mich Kacy letztendlich doch nicht aufgehalten hat, tue ich es jetzt halt selbst. Ich muss mich nur ablenken... irgendwie... Ich werde mich irgendwann schon in wen anders verlieben. Vielleicht klappt es ja, wenn ich besonders viel Zeit mit Anzu verbringe? Ich denke doch mal, dass sie sich freuen würde... Sie macht ja ab und zu schon die ein oder andere Andeutung – vielleicht kann ich mich selbst dazu bringen, meine Gefühle auf Anzu umzulenken? Hey, ich kenne sie schon aus dem Sandkasten! Sie hat wirklich ein gutes Herz, ist immer für mich da und ich kenne ihre Geschichte – im Gegensatz zu... nennen wir ihn – der Kürze wegen – Yami. Und Anzu ist wirklich hübsch, sie hat auch ihre Verehrer, aus denen sie sich jedoch nichts macht... weil sie an mir interessiert ist.  
Endlich hätte ich mal Glück und wir wären sicher das perfekte Pärchen! 

Aufgewühlt sitze ich in der U-Bahn, trommele mit den Fingern auf den leeren Platz rechts neben mir. Wie immer, wenn es möglich ist, sitze ich am Fenster. Ich habe trotzig diese Physikunterlagen von meiner ehemaligen Liebe aus meinem Schulrucksack genommen und in meine graue Umhängetasche gestopft. Ich wechsele mich mit den beiden Taschen immer ab, wenn es viel zu tragen gibt, nehme ich lieber den Rucksack, ehe ich alles nur auf eine Seite laste. Doch für diese kurze Tour nehme ich halt die andere Tasche, da sie mir auch eigentlich besser gefällt. Sie macht... erwachsener, als so ein Rucksack, den sogar Grundschüler tragen. Und dank meinem Körper bin ich auf jedes Detail, dass mich älter aussehen lässt, wirklich angewiesen. Klein, schmächtig und blass – dabei bin ich doch so oft es geht draußen in der Sonne!

Endlich, nach drei Mal umsteigen komme ich an der richtigen Strasse in Sanjo an. Zumindest denke ich, ich bin richtig – wenn mich der Stadtplan vorhin nicht auch noch belogen hat. Ich bin dieses Mal eine andere Strecke gefahren als gestern auf dem Heimweg, da ich vermute, dass ich per U-Bahn schneller voran komme.  
Ich muss mich zuerst zurecht finden, verlaufe mich sogar einmal in einer falschen Straße, immerhin komme ich heute aus der anderen Richtung, ehe ich endlich das Haus von gestern wieder erkenne. Hierin liegt das Apartment von Herrn Athem.

Ich kann meinen eigenen Puls pochen spüren und mein Magen wird ganz flau, als ich auf den Eingang zuschleiche.

Ich bin gekommen, um ihm seine Unterlagen zurück zu bringen, da ich ihn ja heute in der Schule nicht mehr erreicht habe. Doch mein Plan hat sich geändert. Ich nutze sie nicht mehr als Eintrittskarte in seine Wohnung – selbst wenn er es mir anbieten wird, ich lehne ab. Ich bin vielmehr gekommen, statt ihm die Notizen morgen in der Schule in die Hand zu drücken, um mich persönlich von ihm zu verabschieden. Also nicht offiziell mit Abschiedsworten, denn dann würde er mich ja mehr als nur blöd anstarren, sondern nur innerlich für mich... Ihm ein letztes Mal nahe zu sein, um dann innerlich auf Abstand zu gehen. Will meinen Plan doch im weitesten Sinne doch noch durchgeführt haben.  
Ich gebe auf, auch wenn ich ihn haben könnte... aber nicht so.. Man nenne mich naiv oder altmodisch.. Aber meine erste Liebe und vielleicht auch mein erstes Mal möchte ich schon mit einer lang andauernden Beziehung erleben..

Ich lasse die Schultern hängen und drücke missmutig auf den richtigen Knopf am Klingelbrett. Nun ist klar, wieso nur der Nachname dort zu lesen ist.. Tief atme ich durch – verdammt, ich bin trotz allem so verdammt nervös! Habe... Angst vor ihm.. Angst, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.. in diese Amethyste, in die schon soo viele andere geblickt haben.  
Die Tür summt, mir wurde aufgedrückt. Yugi, fass dir ein Herz!

Ich steige ganz langsam hinauf, nehme beinahe schon jede Stufe einzeln. Ich will ihm irgendwie gar nicht mehr gegenüber stehen.. Ich sehe ihn plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen! Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, plötzlich mehr zu wissen als vorher... nicht mehr so blind zu sein. Das lässt Athem plötzlich in einem ganz anderen Licht stehen – und mal wieder stellt sich heraus: Unwissenheit macht glücklich.

Als ich beinahe im ersten Stockwerk angekommen bin, erkenne schon von hier unten, dass seine Wohnungstür offen steht. Und ich sehe Schuhe, aber sie sind seitlich? Also lehnt er quer im Türrahmen?  
Ich steige die letzten Stufen hinauf und schließe für eine Sekunde die Augen, mache mir noch ein letztes Mal selbst Mut und lege mir die Worte zurecht.  
Ich will hiernach nie, nie wieder herkommen!

Ich hebe den Kopf – und mein Mund bleibt zunächst vor Überraschung offen stehen. Wie erstarrt bleibe ich in einiger Entfernung auf dem Flur stehen. Meine Augen können sich nicht von der Person, die lässig im Türrahmen lehnt, lösen.

Dunkelblaue Stoffturnschuhe, mit weißen Schnürsenkeln, einer fast gleichfarbigen Jogginghose, an der seitlich das gesamte Bein hinab ein dünner, weißer Streifen haftet und ein langärmliges, beige-violett farbiges Batikshirt. Doch vor mir steht eine Frau, ihre Hautfarbe genauso hellbraun wie.. Yamis, ihr Gesicht mir zugewandt und mit stechend grünen Augen.  
Ihre eher kurzen Haare stehen wahrscheinlich mit Hilfe von Haarspray in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und ein weißes Schweißband ziert ihre Stirn.

„Oh, Hallo", entkommt es ihr und ist sicher genauso überrascht wie ich. „Wer bist denn du?" Ich mag es eigentlich nicht, von Fremden geduzt zu werden, denn dann glaube ich immer, man hält mich für um die fünfzehn, aber darüber kann und will ich gerade nicht weiter nachdenken.

Denn durch meinen Kopf rasen andere Informationen und Fragen; innerhalb von Bruchteilen von Sekunden muss ich mich entscheiden, wie ich mich verhalte und was ich sagen soll!  
Ist das Mirai Athem? Sie scheint hier zu wohnen! Wo war sie gestern? Ob Yami zu sprechen ist? Oder habe ich sie bei etwas gestört?  
Nein! Außerdem trägt Sportkleidung! Sie war sicher irgendwas trainieren!

„Guten Tag... Frau.. ähm.. Athem? Ich... ähh... Bin Yugi Mutou...", krächze ich mit vor Anspannung ausgetrocknetem Mund. Schnell befeuchte ich meine Lippen wieder, versuche zu schlucken.  
„Ja, die bin ich", entkommt es ihr fragend.  
Genau in dem Moment schießt etwas großes, graues hinter Mirais Beinen hervor und stürmt kläffend auf mich zu. Ein Hund!  
Freudig springt das Tier an mir hoch, hechelt mit der Zunge und wedelt voller Freude mit dem überaus buschigem Schwanz. Überhaupt ist sein Fell eher länger, zwar keine richtige Langhaarrasse, wie etwa diese Yorkshire Terrier, die meine Oma hat, aber dafür ist er ja hier auch viel zu groß. Aber dennoch perfekt groß, so müssen Hunde für mich sein, nicht so klein wie ein Dackel, dass man sich schon bücken muss und auch nicht übermäßig groß wie eine Dogge, dass man schon keinen Hund mehr hat sondern eher ein Kalb.

„Neeeiiin! Du verrücktes Tier! Du sollst doch nicht springen! Komm hier her! Hier hin!", Mirai stößt sich von der Tür ab und zeigt energisch mit dem Zeigefinger zu ihren Füßen. „Du dicke Nudel! Aus jetzt, Mädchen!", ärgert sich die Rothaarige, als ihr Hund einfach nicht reagiert und stattdessen meine Hand abschleckt. Sie? Eine wirklich schöne Hündin! Ich ringe mir ein flüchtiges Lächeln ab und schrubble ihr an Hals und Schultern. Ihr Fell ist hauptsächlich weiß, wird aber von vielen, einzelnen silbernen Haaren durchzogen, fast wie bei einem Apfelschimmel.  
Dazu pranken einige große, schwarze Flecken auf ihrem Körper und ihr rechtes der Ohren, dessen Spitzen eingeknickt sind, ist schwarz – das andere silber. Außerdem leuchten mich zwei eisblaue Augen an, genau wie bei einem Husky! Aber sie ist zu klein dafür und ist eindeutig kein solcher. Aber ich kann ihre Rasse auch so nicht bestimmen.. wahrscheinlich ein Mischling? Ob einer der Eltern ein Husky war?  
„Hier her!", befiehlt Mirai noch einmal und endlich gehorcht das Tier und lässt von mir ab. „Und sitz!", fordert die Frau und die Hündin gehorcht.

„Entschuldige bitte, sie ist immer ganz aus dem Häuschen, wenn Besuch kommt", dabei verdreht Mirai theatralisch die Augen. „Schon gut, sie tut ja nichts", beschwichtige ich. „Doch, sie ist ungehorsam! Ich muss ihr dringend mal die Flausen austreiben, Yami geht viel zu lasch mit ihr um.." Achja... Yami... um ein Haar hätte ich vergessen, warum ich überhaupt gekommen bin – oder es eher verdrängt.

„Ich wollte fragen.. ob.. jaa... Ist Herr Athem da?" Die Frau bückt sich leicht und streicht ihrer Hündin beruhigend den Kopf. „Yami? Nein..", sie lächelt mich entschuldigend an, „achso.. du bist einer seiner Schüler, nehme ich an? Nein, der hat doch Mittwochnachmittags seine Schulungskurse. Da geht er doch mehrmals die Woche hin. Wenn du ihn etwas fragen möchtest, musst du das leider morgen in der Schule tun, das kann heute spät werden."

Ich schlucke nervös, war eigentlich mit ziemlich großer Sicherheit – und wie sich jetzt herausstellt, zu große – davon ausgegangen, dass er zu Hause sein würde!  
Mein Herz rutscht mir gerade zusätzlich in die Hose. Heute hat er Schulung? Oh Scheiße, ich habe doch seine Unterlagen mitgenommen! Die gehörten doch sicher dazu! Er hätte sie heute gebraucht! Was, wenn er sie vorher noch zu Hause gesucht hat..? Und ich bin Schuld! Soll ich sie jetzt seiner Frau geben? Sie aus dem Nichts wieder auftauchen lassen? Für wie blöd muss diese Mirai mich dann halten? Sie wird mich sicher vor Yami schlecht machen, wenn sie ihm am Abend die Unterlagen weiterreicht.. Ich... mir... könnte es doch eigentlich egal sein, ob die beiden mich für einen Idioten halten, der nicht merkt, welche Zettel er einsteckt...

„Achso... ohh... danke..", presse ich hervor, fixiere dabei die schönen, blauen Augen der Hündin. Ich kämpfe mit mir selbst. Soll ich die Unterlagen Mirai geben oder für immer von der Bildfläche verschwinden lassen? Wenn Herr Athem sie heute gebraucht hätte, hat er sie sich sicher von wem anders neu abgeschrieben.. Ich... oh verdammt, was mache ich nur?  
Ich will diese Aufzeichnungen los werden, sie erinnern mich nur an ihn! Ich muss ihn vergessen!  
„Frau Athem.. Ich wollte da noch..", ich breche ab, atme tief durch. „Jaa? Aber bitte beeil dich, ich wollte gerade unter die Dusche, ich war mit dem Hund unterwegs." Dieser liegt mittlerweile hechelnd zu ihren Füßen. „A-ach... Ich frage ihren Mann das lieber morgen selbst! Ich.. muss meinen Bus kriegen! Auf wieder sehen!" Ich verbeuge mich schnell höflich, ehe ich in Windeseile auf dem Absatz kehrt mache und hinunterstürme. Ich höre noch ein leises „Mein Mann-", doch mein hastiges Gepolter auf den Treppenstufen hallt viel zu laut im Flur und ich bin bereits außer Hörweite.

Draußen angekommen, bleibe ich stehen, atme heftig ein und aus und presse mir die rechte Hand aufs Herz. Wie es hämmert.  
Ein flüchtiger Blick über den Vorhof. Yamis Motorrad fehlt tatsächlich. Der Platz neben der schiefen Linde ist leer. Warum habe ich das vorhin nicht gesehen? Ich hätte mir den Besuch schenken können. Ich muss diese verfluchten Unterlagen von ihm verbrennen!

Huuuuuuuntershivers! Du bis so gemeeiiiiheeeein! Du hast es von Anfang an geahnt! Jaaaa, Ati hat nen Hund... Buuhuu! FF schreiben macht bei dir keinen Spaß mehr T.T Aba du bis echt gut im kombinieren Fühl dich gegrüßt  
Bis zum nächsten Chap Polarstern 


	6. Heavy on my Heart

Heavy on my Heart

Den Rest des Abends stochere ich Großvater zu liebe noch in meinem Abendessen herum, ehe ich auch schon gegen 21 Uhr ins Bett gehe und diesen einfach nur beschissenen Tag beenden möchte. Doch den ganzen Abend lassen mich diese Gedanken über Yami Athem nicht los. Er wirkte doch sonst immer so harmlos und absolut ehrlich und aufrichtig! Es tut so weh... so weh... ich hatte mir doch so Hoffnungen gemacht! Alles ist so verdammt ungerecht!

Die letzten Tage der Woche vergehen für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell, denn nach dem Wochenende steht die erste Welle Klausuren in diesem Jahr an. Nur die Freitagsstunde in Physik, die Letzte vor der Arbeit, vergeht so schleppend wie noch nie. Und Athems Unterricht ist voll gestopft mit Aufgaben und Themen wie sonst nicht – alles was noch in der Klausur am Dienstag vorkommen könnte, wird noch mal im Schnelldurchlauf erklärt und der Stoff scheint gar kein Ende zu nehmen!  
Aber meine Ohren rauschen und mein Kopf schmerzt wie seit langem nicht mehr. Krampfhaft versuche ich mich von ihm als Person abzuwenden.. seinen Funken versprühenden Charakter zu ignorieren und diese wahnsinnigen Augen und Körperbau als das Normalste der Welt hinzunehmen. Ich will mich nur auf den Lerninhalt fokussieren – ich muss in dieser verdammten Physikklausur gut abschneiden! Es ist schließlich Abiturfach! Ich fühle mich ausgelaugt und überanstrengt... Dabei habe ich nicht mal angefangen zu lernen und alles aufs Wochenende verschoben. Nächste Woche sind außer Physik am Dienstag noch Erdkunde am Mittwoch und Japanisch LK am Freitag! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das alles schaffen soll...

Nachdem ich ein vages Bild davon habe, was Athem und Kisuhara uns am Dienstag vorsetzen werden, packe ich gestresst meine Tasche zusammen und melde mich bei meinem Philolehrer krank. Ich habe so verdammte Kopfschmerzen und schwindelig ist mir auch. Alles nur der Kreislauf.. Außerdem schaffe ich heute sieben Stunden nicht.. Ich muss anfangen zu lernen!

Zu Hause angekommen werfe ich mir gleich zwei Schmerztabletten auf einmal ein und lege mich kurz zum Ausruhen aufs Bett. Direkt werden meine Augen schwer, ich habe heute Nacht äußerst schlecht geschlafen. Dauernd spukte mir diese verdammte Physikstunde mit Athem heute durch den Kopf.. Ich wollte ihn einfach nicht sehen! Was, wenn Mirai ihm von meinem peinlichem Auftritt auf seiner Matte erzählt hatte? Sicher hatte sie das! Ob er mich ansprechen würde, was ich denn gewollt hätte? Oder ob er einfach noch mal wegen der Physiknachhilfe nachgefragt hätte, ob ich denn jetzt besser klar käme? Alpträume über Alpträume.. Und keiner hat sich bewahrheitet... Yami Athem war einfach viel zu sehr in seinen Unterricht vertieft und hatte damit zu tun, alle auf die Klausur vorzubereiten, sodass er mich rein gar nicht beachtet hatte. Dabei fällt mir ein... ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie er jetzt bei seiner Prüfung abgeschnitten hat.. Ich.. – Interessiert mich das denn? Nein!

ooo

Ich blinzele leicht, als ich etwas Warmes an meinem Oberarm spüre. Muss erst langsam zu mir kommen, es ist, als würde man mich aus einem tiefen, schwarzen Loch ziehen. Plötzlich rast mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und ich schieße mit dem Oberkörper hoch. „Scheiße, ich habe doch wohl nicht geschlafen"  
„Doch hast du, tief und fest. Ist bei dir in der Schule etwas ausgefallen, da du schon hier bist?" Ich erkenne die Stimme meines Großvaters. „Ähm nein.. ich.. fühlte mich nicht gut.. Wieso schon? Wie spät ist es denn?", zucke ich zusammen und rubbele mir die Augen. „Zehn vor vier. Du kommst doch sonst Freitags immer erst um drei nach Hause und als ich um halb drei hoch kam, um uns etwas zu kochen, habe ich bereits deine Schuhe unten gesehen und du lagst hier friedlich schlafend. Ich weiß ja nicht, wann du gekommen bist.. Aber ich dachte, ich wecke dich mal auf und frage, ob du etwas essen möchtest und es dir gut geht?" Automatisch fühle ich mich durch diese Sorge besser und mein Herz sich leichter. Aber verdammter Mist.. vier Uhr? Ich wollte doch noch lernen! Ich wollte doch gar nicht einschlafen! Und das auch noch über zwei Stunden.  
„Ja Danke, Großvater. Etwas zu essen könnte ich jetzt wirklich gebrauchen."

ooo

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verlaufen mehr als nur stressig. Nach den ersten Dreien stehen in der drauffolgenden Woche noch Mathe LK, Kunst und Englisch an. Am Montag der dritten Woche habe ich nach der Geschichtsklausur endlich alle fürs erste Quartal hinter mir. Vor allem stören mich die Klausuren in Erdkunde und Geschichte, Fächer, die ich nicht im Abitur habe, aber schriftlich weiter belegen muss – habe nur Philosophie auf mündlich umlegen können. Bescheuerte Pflichtbedingungen.  
Das einzig Erfreuliche, was ich erlebt habe, war, dass die Aufsichtsführende Person in der Physikklausur zu meinem Glück nicht Herr Athem war! Dem war es wohl zu langweilig, 3 Stunden lang auf einen schreibenden GK aufzupassen, also suchte er am Dienstag das Weite und Kisuhara tat hinter vorgehaltener Zeitung so, als würde er uns das Abschreiben beim Nachbarn somit verhindern.

Mitte der dritten Woche ist es endlich so weit: das extreme Lernen kann für zwei Monate wieder zurück geschraubt werden! Endlich mehr Freizeit.  
Meine Freunde und ich sind ins Freizeitbad gefahren, um endlich wieder etwas zusammen unternehmen zu können. Wir sind extra schon gegen ein Uhr gekommen, da wir alle heute wegen einer Lehrerkonferenz nur vier Stunden hatten und so nach der Schule direkt hergekommen sind.

Ich habe mir vorgenommen, mich vor allem an Anzu zu halten. Ich habe mir direkt die Liege neben ihr geschnappt und stimme freudig ihrer Einladung, ob wir zusammen rutschen, zu. Ich gehe auf ihre Gesprächsthemen ein, wie zuvor noch nie und spiele ihr netterweise vor, mich für weiße Mäuse zu interessieren. Kurz bevor unsere Zeit im Bad abläuft – wir haben nur für vier Stunden bezahlt und wollen keinen extra Aufschlag fürs Überziehen drauflegen, tauchen wir uns immer gegenseitig unter, kneifen und jagen uns gegenseitig. Ich lache eine Menge, so ausgelassen war ich schon lange nicht mehr! Ich hätte mich nie mit diesem Yami beschäftigen sollen – ich gehöre hier in meine Clique! Und doch... kommt es mir vor... wie eine riesengroße Ablenkung.

„Und hepp!", kichert Anzu und ehe ich mich wehren kann, verliert der riesige, aufgeblasene Gummireifen, auf dem ich mich habe durchs Wasser treiben lassen, sein Gleichgewicht. Kreischend fliege ich ins Wasser und tauche prustend wieder auf. „Na warte!", schnaube ich gespielt und werde von Honda und Jonouchi angefeuert, mir als Mann nichts von einer Frau gefallen zu lassen!  
Ich grinse und presche durchs ellenbogentiefe Wasser auf sie zu, springe die letzten Meter, um noch eine Chance zu haben, sie wieder einzuholen! Anzu ist verdammt schnell und wendig im Wasser und eine super Schwimmerin! Ich bin in jeder Sportart eher... nicht so berauschend.. Na ja.. es gibt noch Schlechtere als mich! Doch wiedererwartend flüchtet Anzu nicht vor mir, ich realisiere zu spät, dass sie an ihrer Stelle stehen bleibt und ich springe ihr genau in die Arme. Um ihr nicht weh zu tun, versuche ich meinen Schwung noch zu bremsen, vor ihr zum Stehen zu kommen! Doch alles geht zu schnell, meine Arme schlingen sich um Anzus Hals, um nicht selbst auszurutschen und mein Kopf kommt genau vor ihrer... Brust... zum Stillstand. Ich schlucke, bin im ersten Moment wie gelähmt... vor Schreck, Scham und Überforderung. Was... Ich starre ihr auf das rote Bikinioberteil mit den weißen Tupfen und spüre meine Atmung schneller werden. Ich beschaue mir ihren Ausschnitt, ihre Proportionen... sie hat wirklich... große... Ich war einer Frau noch nie so nahe.. vor allem nicht dort! Ich schlucke noch einmal. Dies ist die Situation, die sich doch jeder Mann wünscht? So eine Aussicht? Meine Augen flitzen über Anzus Brüste... wirklich.. wohlgeformt.. und ich denke auch hübsch. Jeder normale Mann müsste doch jetzt... einen Blutstau bekommen. Das müsste mich doch ziemlich anmachen! Aber ich bin bloß aufgeregt! Wegen dieser peinlichen Situation... Rein gar nichts, was mich veranlasst, sie.. anfassen zu wollen. Es ist doch nur ein Stück normale Haut.. Mein Herz beruhigt sich schnell wieder, nichts kribbelt oder sprudelt über. Bin ich... bin ich denn wirklich... anders..? Ganz anders..? Ich dachte, diese eine Person wäre ein Ausrutscher gewesen!

Schnell rappele ich mich wieder auf. „Entschuldige!", presse ich peinlich berührt hervor, meine Wangen fühlen sich recht warm an. „Macht doch nichts. Ist doch alles gut gegangen", lächelt sie mich ziemlich rot angelaufen an. Unsicher blicke ich zur Seite auf Jou und Honda, doch während letzterer nur grinst, sieht mich mein bester Freund ernst an. Er macht sich sicher Sorgen um uns beide... Mich fragt er ja schon ständig, ob irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung wäre – ist meine Stimmung denn so offensichtlich? Aber ich erzähle ihm nicht, dass ich Herrn Athem fallen gelassen habe. Er würde mich nur wieder überreden wollen, es trotzdem weiter zu versuchen.. Und außerdem möchte ich ihn mit meinen Problemen nicht weiter belasten. Er hat genug eigene... Er glaubt noch immer, ich wäre auf dem besten Weg zur Erfüllung meiner Liebe... pah!  
Und genau deshalb macht ihm Anzu Kopfschmerzen... Zumindest wenn unser Verdacht stimmt, dass sie etwas von mir will.

Du brauchst dich nicht mehr um sie zu sorgen, Jou... Ich werde sie nicht mehr abweisen müssen..

„So, wir müssen aus dem Wasser, Leute! Bis wir angezogen sind, dauert es ja auch noch!", ermahnt uns Jou stattdessen und deutet an die große Wanduhr im Bad. Also packen wir unser Lager an den Liegestühlen zusammen und verschwinden in die Umkleidekabinen.  
Als ich wieder hinaus komme und mir meine Zottelmähne vorm Spiegel bürste, verhindert dieser, dass ich bei der plötzlichen Berührung auf meiner Schulter zusammenzucke. Denn ich habe Honda schon im Spiegelglas auftauchen sehen. „Wow, du bist der Erste von uns, der fertig ist! Wie hast du das geschafft"  
„Och, nur einfach nicht getrödelt, das ist alles! Immerhin haben wir schon kurz nach 5! Ich wollte noch zur Bank, ehe die um sechs zumachen! Ein Glück machen die wenigstens Donnerstags bis sechs auf.. Ich muss für meinen Großvater noch etwas abheben, habe es ihm versprochen"  
„Ach so, für ihn ist das sicher eine große Entlastung, wenn du solche Reisen durch halb Domino für ihn erledigst! Er ist ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste.. Sag mal, wann müssen wir eigentlich morgen Nachmittag da antanzen? Wir zwei arbeiten ja zusammen!"

Hää? Wovon spricht der nun schon wieder..? Ich lasse die Bürste sinken. Morgen ist Freitag.. ja und? Ich habe sieben Stunden.. Wo muss ich noch hin?  
Honda scheint Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er zieht eine beleidigte Schnute: „Sag bloß, du hast dir den Aushangplan am schwarzen Brett noch nicht angesehen? Der über das Sportfest!", ergänzt er und langsam dämmert es bei mir. Ach jaaaa... Da gab es ja so was! Am Montag ist doch so eine sportliche Veranstaltung... aber zum Glück nur für die Kleinen – nicht für uns! Die müssen turnen, klettern, tanzen oder rennen... Himmel sei Dank lässt man Zwölfer und Dreizehner dabei außen vor. Wie habe ich diesen Tag jedes Jahr immer gehasst! Vor allen habe ich mich blamiert und sowieso in all den Jahren nicht eine einzige Urkunde bekommen.. Ich war letztes Jahr heilfroh, als ich in der zwölften Klasse nur dafür eingeteilt wurde, die mir zugerufenen Ergebnisse auf einem dafür vorgesehenem Blatt zu vermerken. Was muss ich dieses Jahr tun?

„Asoo...Jaa, ich weiß schon! Aber in wie weit arbeiten wir dieses Jahr zusammen?" Ich greife nach einem der zur Verfügung stehenden Föhne und trockne mir mein Haar, welches ich zwar mit der Bürste dabei einigermaßen geordnet kriege, aber ohne Haarspray oder –gel bekomme ich meine sternenförmige Frisur sowieso nicht mehr hin. Ich muss mich damit begnügen, sie auf die Schnelle herunter hängen zu lassen, nur meine blonden Strähnen vorne springen von allein zur Seite. „Wir beide sind zum Aufbau der Geräte eingeteilt, Yugi!" „W-was? Alles nur das nicht! Ich schleppe doch keine Eisenstangen von A nach B! Und die ganzen Kästen und.. und "  
„Tjaa... sieht so aus, als ob wir müssen.. Ich hab das letztes Jahr auch schon gemacht. Es ist ja Zufall, wer was zugeteilt bekommt"  
„Na toll... Nee, hab keinen Plan, wann wir auftauchen sollen.. Ich habe eh erst um halb drei Schluss... Schauen wir halt morgen früh noch mal nach.. Oh man, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.." „Mir auch, Alter, mir auch! Ich würde auch lieber am Sportfest teilnehmen!" „Was? Oh Gott, da schleppe ich doch lieber schwere Kisten!"

Wie auf Kommando tauchen jetzt auch Jonouchi und Anzu aus den Umkleidekabinen auf. Anzu setzt sich neben mich, beginnt ihre Haare zu föhnen. Obwohl ich eigentlich fertig bin, bleibe ich sitzen und beobachte sie bei ihrem Werk. Meine Haare hängen fast gänzlich nach unten... so wie Blumen, die eine Woche lang kein Wasser bekommen haben. Grauenvoll! Ein Glück fahre ich direkt nach der Bank nach Hause, da lohnt sich großes Frisieren jetzt auch nicht mehr. Anzu lächelt mich an, als sie bemerkt, dass ich ihr mit den Augen folge. Mit rosafarbenen Wangen wendet sie sich wieder ihrem Kamm zu. Ich seufze innerlich. Wo ist bloß das Prickeln... wo bleiben diese Schmetterlinge und das verdammte Herzrasen? Es taucht dann auf, wenn es nicht soll! Und bleibt weg, wenn es kommen soll!

Als wir alle soweit sind, schultern wir unsere Schwimmtaschen und die Anderen trödeln hinunter zu Straßenbahnhaltestelle. Ich mache ihnen etwas Druck, da ich nicht genau weiß, wann die nächste in den Süden Dominos fährt. Was hat Großvater sein Konto auch bei der Drei-Sterne-Bank?  
Wir verabschieden uns voneinander, da wir alle, bis auf Jou und Anzu, in verschiedene Richtungen müssen und Honda und ich nörgeln noch einmal über den Aufbaudienst in der Sporthalle.

Ich stecke mir die Ohrenstöpsel meines MP3 Players in die Ohren, suche eines meiner Lieblingslieder heraus, während die Bahn durch die Strassen rumpelt. Ich brauche jetzt Ablenkung.. muss jetzt am besten über irgendetwas nachdenken!  
Solange ich mit meinen Freunden unterwegs bin, geht es.. ich bin abgelenkt... Aber sobald ich wieder allein bin, stürze ich förmlich in ein Loch. Ich fühle mich verwundbarer denn je und alleingelassen. Wenn ich sie nicht sofort daran hindere, gleiten meine Gedanken zu Yami Athem ab. Immer und immer wieder muss ich darüber nachdenken, warum er so ein Leben führt. Ob Mirai nichts von Kacy oder den anderen Liebhaberinnen weiß..? Ob er es schon lange so tut? Ob man ihn ändern könnte?  
Ich fange in solchen Momenten dauernd an zu philosophieren! Und es sind bittere Gedanken.. schmerzliche dazu... Denn... ich kann nicht leugnen,... dass sich mein Magen noch immer bei seinem puren Anblick zuschnürt und sich spürbar auf den Kopf stellt, wohl angehoben wird von all den flatternden Schmetterlingen. Es ist ein kalter und zuschnürender Schmerz, als ob man einen Strick um mein Herz gebunden hätte, der langsam immer fester gezogen wird.. Es ist das Wissen, wie er mit Menschen umgeht.. was er von Beziehungen hält, was das Seil zuschnürt. Mir die Luft raubt...

Nach einer knappen halben Stunde wird endlich meine Haltestelle aufgerufen und ich steige aus. Es ist in den wenigen Minuten deutlich kühler geworden, oder bilde ich mir das nur ein? Vielleicht, weil meine Haarspitzen noch ansatzweise nass sind und ich nicht die Ausdauer hatte, sie komplett zu föhnen. Mit meiner Musik in den Ohren mache ich mich auf den Weg zur Bank. Mir fällt jeder Schritt immer schwerer... Scheiße.. Wieso habe ich bloß dieses Lied auf den Player geladen? Das hat zu meiner Stimmung gerade noch gefehlt… Die Frau hat so eine schöne, tiefe, aber raue Stimme….. Anastacia.

o I try to fly away but it's impossible And every breath I take gives birth to deeper sighs And for a moment I am weak So it's hard for me to speak Even though we're underneath the same blue sky

o

I've had my share of pleasure And I've tasted pain I never thought that I would touch an angel's wings There's a journey in my eyes It's getting hard for me to hide Like the ocean at the sunrise

o

Love, can you find me in the darkness, and love, Don't let me down There's a journey in my eyes It's getting hard for my to hide And I never thought I'd touch an angel's wings

o

It's heavy on my heart I can't make it alone Heavy on my heart I can't find my way home Heavy on my heart So come and free me It's so heavy on my heart… (1)

o

Der Refrain reißt mich jedes Mal aufs Neue mit... Jaaa.. es liegt mir so schwer auf dem Herzen.. so schwer... Ich bin noch immer verliebt... unglücklich.. in meinen Lehrer, der sowieso nie etwas von mir wissen möchte... Der ständig andere Liebhaber hat... Und genau er.. ist meine erste... allererste Liebe.. Seine glänzenden Augen, sein freundliches Lächeln, seine ständige Ruhe, auch in Stresssituationen.. seine Ausstrahlung... wie er da vorne beinahe mühelos sich vor der Klasse durchsetzt, obwohl sie es ihm alles andere als einfach für einen Anfänger machen... Er hat einen unheimlichen Kampfgeist... Und genau der fehlt mir. Aber ich will auch aufgeben... Denn seine Einstellung zur Treue stört mich... Begleitet werden meine Gedanken von dem Chorus des Liedes: so heavy.. heavy.. on my heart.  
Ich kann nicht anders und schluchze schwer auf. Tränen suchen sich ihren Weg hinab.

Nein.. ich darf jetzt nicht schwach werden! Verdammtes Lied! Ich habe mich doch schon damit auseinandergesetzt und abgefunden! Ich schniefe schwermütig, wische mir hastig das Gesicht ab. Da vorne ist mein Ziel.. da sind Leute, Yugi! Reiß dich zusammen! Es gibt etwas zu tun.. Ablenkung.. Schnell reiße ich mir die Ohrstöpsel hinaus, schalte den Player ab und verstaue ihn in meiner Tasche. Ich atme noch ein Mal tief durch, ehe ich die Bank durch die gläserne Drehtür betrete. Reiße mich noch ein letztes Mal zusammen und ordne meine Gedanken. Ich soll 6000 Yen abheben, da darf ich nicht unkonzentriert sein und Mist bauen.. bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen..

Ich wähle den linken der vier Schalter aus und muss nur noch warten, bis die Dame vor mir fertig ist. Gewissenhaft führe ich dann meinen Auftrag aus! Oh man, welch Gefühl, plötzlich so viel Geld mit sich herum zu schleppen. Ich verabschiede mich dankend von der Frau am Schalter und drehe mich wieder zurück. Als hätte jemand einen Eisberg vom Nordpol ausgegraben und ihn just auf mich fallen lassen, fühle ich mich erdrückt und zerquetscht von Kälte. Angst und Schreck kriecht in mir hoch und macht mich bewegungsunfähig. Hinter mir... hinter mir... stand die ganze Zeit.. zwar über einen Meter entfernt wegen dieser Diskretionslinie... aber.. unverkennbar... Mirai Athem..

Mit zwei leisen, unkoordinierten Klicks schließe ich meine Umhängetasche wieder, straffe meine Kleidung und verhalte mich künstlich steif. Mirai hebt die linke Hand zum Gruß und winkt mir grinsend zu. Moment mal! Ich starre ihren Ringfinger an – sie trägt ja tatsächlich ihren Ehering! Eindeutig ist es einer... U-und Yami trägt ihn doch fast nie.. zumindest habe ich ihn bei ihm noch nie gesehen.. Er wird ihn abgenommen haben, wegen den vielen anderen Frauen! Sie sollen nicht wissen, dass er verheiratet ist! Und Mirai trägt ihren Ring ahnungslos... Oh Gott, mir wird schlecht.. Wie stickig die Luft hier ist.. Mir wird irgendwie schwindelig..

Dann kommt sie auf mich zu – immerhin stehe ich noch immer am Bankschalter und sie ist jetzt dran!  
„Hallo du! Na, die Welt ist aber klein!" „Ähm.. jaa.. Guten Tag, Frau Athem!", ich ringe mir ein falsches Lächeln ab und will einfach nur hier raus rennen! „Und? Gut über die ersten Klausuren hinweggekommen? Ich weiß von Yami, dass ihr gerade von einer in die Nächste stolpert. Ich kenne das auch noch zu gut!" Nanu? Die Frau will doch kein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit mir anfangen? Ich will hier weg! Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht! Und das zu ändern.. darauf kann ich verzichten! Hat die etwa sonst keinen zum reden? Soll sie doch ihren Mann zutexten! Ich will nicht mit ihr reden!

„Junge Frau, würden Sie bitte herkommen, wir haben auch noch andere Kunden!", schallt die Stimme der Angestellten über unsere Köpfe hin weg. „Oh ja, entschuldigen Sie bitte!" Die Rothaarige wuselt an mir vorbei zum Schalter und ich danke dieser, wie ich eben selbst erfahren habe, echt unfreundlichen Person für ihre Rettung. Ich seufze innerlich und verlasse die Bank. Jetzt aber ab nach Hause!

Ich trete hinaus in die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, schaue auf meine Armbanduhr. Puh, 16.42, gerade noch geschafft!

Plötzliche ertönt Hundegebell schräg rechts hinter mir. Ich drehe mich lächelnd um, bin neugierig, was das für einer ist – ich bin ja schon ein halber Tiernarr! Aber diese flauschigen Viecher sind ja auch zu süß. Ich möchte auch einen Hund.  
WUMMS. Es ist nicht irgendein Hund. Und die lange, braune Lederleine hält auch nicht irgendwer.

„Ah, hi Yugi!", erkennt er mich auch schon und lächelt. Ich fühle wieder einen ganzen Zementblock auf mir landen. Ein Traumata.. Ich stolpere von einem Unglück ins Nächste!  
Ich räuspere mich. „Guten Tag Herr Athem!", zwinge ich mir schließlich mit klebriger Zunge ab. Ich will nicht mit ihm sprechen.. habe ihm nichts mehr zu sagen! Außerdem wird gerade mein ganzer Mund so trocken.. ich kann ihn kaum noch bewegen.. Es ist noch immer so stickig.. so warm und schwül...

Die silber-schwarze Hündin kläfft fröhlich weiter, wedelt wie beim letzten Mal aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz und hüpft ständig an der Leine empor und will mich anscheinend wieder anspringen. Sie erkennt mich also wieder?  
„Aus! Kacy, aus!", schimpft mein Lehrer und hebt drohend den Zeigefinger. „Kacy! Nein"  
K-Kacy? DAS ist Kacy? Ein mentaler Sturz wie von einem riesigem Wolkenkratzer folgt. Tief, rasch, kalt, der Wind peitscht einem strafend ins Gesicht und man fällt in einen scheinbar bodenlosen Grund. Oh. mein. Gott.

Mein Gesicht wird von diesem Schock aschfahl und ich beginne zu taumeln.  
Das war der reinste Hammerschlag auf den Kopf. „Yugi? Geht es dir nicht gut? – Kacy! NEIN! Ruhe jetzt!" Ich bekomme gerade eben so noch seine Worte mit. Nicke abwesend. Kacy ist ein Hund... Kacy ist ein Hund... Hallt es immer wieder wie in einem Tunnel in meinem Kopf, damit ich die Information endlich begreife.

Kurz bevor meine zittrigen Knie nachgeben, sehe ich noch verschwommen, wie Herr Athem die Hundeleine fallen lässt und auf mich losstürmt. Gerade rechtzeitig hält er mich an den Schultern, bevor ich spüre, dass mein Körper zusammensackt und er einen Sturz verhindert. Kacy ist ein Hund!  
Und genau dieser rennt gerade aufgeregt im Kreis um meine schwachen Beine – was heißt, dass ich nur noch einen dunklen, silbrigen Schatten erkennen kann. Alles ist verschwommen und rauscht.. Mir ist sooo schleeeecht..

„Yugi? Um Himmels Willen!", keucht Yami erschrocken und schlägt sanft mit seiner Handfläche gegen meine Wange. Warme, angenehme Berührungen auf meiner kalten Haut. Meine Ohren rauschen, meine Augen sehen nur noch verschwommen – mein Kreislauf war noch nie der Stärkste. Wieso gibt er ausgerechnet jetzt nach?  
Yamis starke Arme halten mich, ich höre entfernt seine aufgebrachte Stimme.. so angenehm.. so geborgen.. ich stürze nicht. Spüre seinen warmen Atem in meinem Gesicht.. die Zeit scheint still zu stehen. Kacy ist ein Hund.

Vorsichtig schlage ich meine Augen ganz auf, kläre meinen trüben Blick mit einigen Malen des Blinzelns. Dann sammele ich wieder meine Kräfte, spüre meine Beine wieder und belaste sie. Plötzlich geht es wieder besser, ich spüre meine Sinne zurückkehren. Automatisch wird der Griff meines Lehrers lockerer. „Yugi..? Geht es...?", flüstert er und Sorge schwingt in seiner Stimme mit. „Jaaah...", bestätige ich und versuche mich innerlich wieder zu fassen. Er ist doch kein Mistkerl..? Er betrügt seine Frau also nicht..? Und wenn doch..? Das Kacy ein Hund ist, muss ja trotzdem nichts heißen.. Mein ganzer Körper ist voll von Unsicherheit und Angst.

Derweil wuselt mir das Fellbündel Kacy langsam zwischen den Beinen umher und winselt vor sich hin. Ich bücke mich zu ihr, um sie zu kraulen. Muss von Athems Armen loskommen... peinlich... Sofort schießt ein neuer Schwall Schwindel in mir hoch und ich schwanke gefährlich. Augenblicklich ist mir Yami auf die selbe Ebene gefolgt. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen. Dein Kreislauf ist doch viel zu schwach. Wenn dann solltest du dich hinlegen.. und Beine nach oben..." Ich kraule irritiert und überschwemmt von den verschiedensten Gefühlen Kacys Hals, die ihre Schnauze schließlich anhebt und mir quer durchs Gesicht schleckt. „Ich denke es geht... Danke...", nicke ich kraftlos und mir fällt gerade noch ein, dass er mein Lehrer ist und füge ein „Ihnen.." hinzu. Es wird langsam zur Gewohnheit, seit ich seinen Namen kenne, ihn in Gedanken zu duzen.  
„Nichts zu Danken, Yugi. Du scheinst einen schwachen Kreislauf zu haben.. Lass dich besser mal untersuchen!" Wie zur Bestätigung der Worte ihres Herrchens schleckt mir die Hündin über die sie streichelnde Hand.

„Sie scheint dich sehr zu mögen", lächelt mich Herr Athem an. „Ach.. das macht sie doch mit jedem Besucher, oder?" Mein Gegenüber sieht mich irritiert und fragend an, hebt eine Augenbraue und will gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, da falle ich ihm schnell noch mal ins Wort: „Kann ich mir zumindest vorstellen! Das sie generell ein positives Bild von Fremden hat.. und sich immer über andere Leute freut..?" Also hat Mirai ihm nichts über meinen Besuch erzählt? „Nicht ganz... Sie ist immer in heller Aufregung, wenn sie jemanden kennen lernt... das stimmt. Sie springt auch gerne.. aber eher aus Neugierde und um zu testen, wie ihr Gegenüber riecht. Aber sie schleckt in der Regel niemanden ab.. Das ist mir neu, das macht sie sonst nur bei meiner Schwester und mir."

„Sie... Sie haben eine Schwester...?", hake ich nach und spüre schon wieder den Drang, nach hinten wegkippen zu wollen. „Jaa.. leider.. eine verrückte Frau.. Sie ist gerade noch in der Bank. Ich kann sie dir gleich gerne mal vorstellen, aber mach dir bloß nicht ein allzu falsches, erstes Bild. Mirai ist... sie ist sehr.. redefreudig. Sie erzählt viel, wenn der Tag lang ist, also nicht wundern, wenn sie dich direkt mit irgendeiner Story überfällt... Sie ist so ziemlich mein Gegenteil..." Er starrt auf Kacy und streichelt ihr über den langen, glatten Rücken.  
„Ist ja gut, mein Mädchen"  
Nervös und hektisch streichele ich auch die Hündin, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen und so zu tun, als sei ich beschäftigt.  
Wie sehr ich mich doch schäme!  
Wie habe ich mich benommen... Welche Schlussfolgerungen gezogen! Was alles über ihn gedacht... Ohh, wenn er wüsste, welches Bild ich von ihm hatte.  
Ich schäme mich ja sooo... Am liebsten würde ich mit einem Schwall aus hunderttausend Entschuldigungen über ihm ausbrechen... Und danach in Grund und Boden versinken...

Dabei bemerke ich nicht, wie wir beide, offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken, Kacy an derselben Stelle streicheln und sich uns unsere Hände kurz berühren. Genauer gesagt ich streichele versehentlich statt dem Hund Yamis Hand in ihrem Fell. Ich habe doch gar nicht hingesehen!  
Peinlich berührt und aufgeregt werde ich sofort rot, ich spüre es an der Hitze auf meinen Wangen. Augenblicklich ziehe ich die Hand weg, mein Herz hat sofort einen neuen Anlass, wie wild zu schlagen, sodass mich beinahe ein erneuter Schwindel überfällt. Gott, ich habe ihn schon wieder berührt... seine Haut war so weich... All die Schmetterlinge starten wieder zu ihrem Rundflug und lassen mein Herz im Viertelsekundentakt schlagen. Ich habe ihn gestreichelt... Aufgewühlt streiche ich mir selbst durchs Haar, traue mich nicht, Kacy noch ein Mal zu berühren, um dieses Malheur nicht zu wiederholen. Mit gleißendem Schrecken fällt mir auf, wie schrecklich meine Haare gerade aussehen!  
Ich habe mich ja gar nicht frisiert! Sie sehen wirklich aus wie verwelkte Blumen! Ich habe mir doch gar keine Mühe gegeben!  
Und so sie er mich! Oh biiiitte, lass dies alles einen Alptraum sein! Einen einzigen Alptraum! Einmal laufe ich mit einer grauenvollen Frisur herum und wem muss ich da begegnen? So hinterlasse ich doch nie Eindruck bei ihm... Wenn das denn jemals klappen würde.. Ich...

Ich erwische mich selbst dabei, mir wieder Hoffnungen zu machen. Ich sehe meinen Kampfgeist förmlich mit großen, weißen Schwingen als Engel aus seinem Grab steigen, in welches ich ihn selbst verschlossen hatte. Aber dieser Moment in seinen Armen.. auch wenn ich kaum etwas davon mitbekommen habe und mir noch immer ziemlich flau im Magen ist.. Diese Sekunde, die ich bewusst gespürt habe, ehe ich mich wieder aufrichten konnte.. Seine Stimme, sein Atem, seine Nähe, seine Aura... All dies lässt mir selbst auch wieder Flügel wachsen...

Genau jetzt kommt Mirai aus der Bank zurück, grinsend und mit einem Umschlag. „Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, du wurdest dort zur Schichtarbeit verurteilt..", stöhnt Yami und verdreht genervt die Augen. „Entschuldige mal bitte! Aber ich habe Asuka seit so langer Zeit endlich wieder getroffen! Da wäre es wohl äußerst unhöflich, sich nach der Begrüßung direkt zu verabschieden! Und alles nur wegen meinem genervten Bruderherz"  
„Schon gut, schon guuut..", würgt Yami sie ab.

Er hat keine Frau... er hat keine Frau... Diese Mirai ist seine Schwester! Erst jetzt wird mir die Bedeutung dieser Worte noch intensiver bewusst. Darum der selbe Nachname... die gleiche, dunkle Hautfarbe.. Ich dachte, es wäre einfach eine Frau, die er in seinem Heimatland geheiratet und mitgebracht hätte... Wie dumm ich doch war! Ich hab alles nur so gesehen, wie ich es wollte! Oder eher, wie es mir in den Kram passte, weil mein Leben ja sonst immer zu meinem Nachteil verläuft... Wie naiv.  
Aber... er wohnt mit seiner Schwester zusammen? Na ja... warum auch nicht... So ist die Miete besser zu ertragen..

„Hu? Yami, was macht ihr denn da auf dem Boden?" „Yugi war kurz bewusstlos. Wohl der Kreislauf zusammengesackt.. Er sieht noch immer so blass aus, meinst du nicht?" Yami holt sich die Meinung von Mirai ein, die mich kritisch beäugt, während er selbst aufsteht. Ohnmächtig? Also das war ich ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz... aber gut, soll er es glauben. Ich erzähle ihm sowieso nicht, dass ich trotzdem relativ viel mitbekommen habe von dieser Szene.. „Dooch, der Junge ist ziemlich weiß im Gesicht.. Das war eben in der Bank aber noch besser." „Ah, ihr habt euch schon gesehen?", lächelt Herr Athem und reicht mir die Hand – offensichtlich soll ich auch aufstehen. „Im Vorbeigehen..", nuschele ich schnell. Innerlich danke ich einer höheren Macht, dass sie nicht sofort herausplappert, dass wir uns bereits kennen. Na ja, mehr oder weniger halt..

Ich atme tief durch und greife schließlich verschüchtert nach Yami Athems Hand, lasse mir aufhelfen, wobei ein erneutes Schwindelgefühl meinen abgeflachten Kreislauf verrät. Dies wird aber überdeckt von einer Spur heißer Wellen, die von seiner Hand ausgehen. Seine zarte Haut scheint meine förmlich zu verbrennen.. Ich kann nicht verhindern, wieder peinlich berührt rot anzulaufen. 

„Wir bringen dich am besten nach Hause, bevor du unterwegs noch irgendwie umkippst", lächelt er und sammelt Kacys Leine vom Boden auf. „Oder musst du noch woanders hin?", vergewissert sich Mirai und beginnt in ihrer Hosentasche der Jeans zu suchen. „Ahh hier..", kommentiert sie und zieht einen Autoschlüssel hervor. Es ist doch hoffentlich einer? Ich habe schon einmal einen Motorradschlüssel für einen Autoschlüssel gehalten! Und nach Motorrad fahren ist mir jetzt wirklich nicht!  
„Ähm..", beginne ich unsicher, „nein, ich wollte gerade nach Hause"  
„Alles klar, wir haben gleich dort die Strasse runter geparkt"  
„Dann wollen wir mal", nickt Yami und zieht Kacy von einem Bäumchen weg, „du warst schon die ganze Zeit draußen, nun komm!" „Du sprichst viel zu ruhig mit ihr, Yami! Komm mit, du dicke Nudel!", ruft Mirai und klatscht in die Hände, doch die Hündin ist noch immer viel zu angetan von diesem Baum. „Entschuldigung..", mische ich mich ein, „aber ich komme schon alleine nach Hause. Es geht schon wieder... D..Danke.. Sie müssen mich nicht extra fahren! Ich wohne doch in der genau entgegengesetzten Richtung!" „So groß ist Domino nun auch wieder nicht. Und Mirai fährt gerne.. Wenn auch nicht gut.." „Duuu"  
Mir rinnt ein peinlicher Schweißtropfen die Stirn hinunter und ich starre einfach verloren zu Kacy, die gerade begonnen hat, die Erde am Stamm aufzuscharren.

Ich seufze und stopfe mir die Hände in die Jackentasche. Ich komme einfach nicht darüber hinweg, was für ein Vollidiot ich doch bin.. Aber was, wenn Yami tatsächlich ständig mit wem anders schläft..? Aaach, ich werde noch verrückt!

„Yuuugi? Bringst du bitte Kacy mit!", ruft Herr Athem von vorn und wirft mir die Leine zu. Dann stürmt er nach vorne, um Mirai weiter anzukeifen, die gerade seine Neckereien gekontert hatte, doch ich verstehe dadurch, dass er mir den Rücken zuwendet, nur Wortfetzen, zusätzlich sorgen vorbeirauschende Autos und nervig, piepsende Vögel für eine gewisse Geräuschkulisse. Yami ist wirklich ein.. merkwürdiger Charakter... Er erinnert mich gerade fast wieder an seine Seite, die ich an meinem ersten Besuch kennen lernen durfte.

Überrascht jedoch von dieser Aufforderung, hebe ich die Lederleine auf.  
„Nein! Aus, Mäuschen!", versuche ich es auch vergebens und gebe ihr schließlich einen Klapps auf den Po. Davon lässt sie sich tatsächlich endlich von ihrem geliebten Baum abbringen und wuselt um mich herum. Also führe ich Kacy, die brav neben mir her trottet, mit mir. Es macht unheimlich Spaß, einen Hund auszuführen.. ich habe ja noch nie wirklich einen an der Leine dabei gehabt.

Nach wenigen Schritten kommen wir an einem dunkelroten Auto an, an dem Mirai, zu deren Haarfarbe das Auto wunderbar passt, zuerst die Heckklappe aufschließt. „Du kannst ihr schon mal die Leine abnehmen, aber das Halsband bleibt dran", fordert mich der Physikreferendar auf und Kacy bellt laut auf. Kaum habe ich den Karabinerhaken gelöst, macht sie einen Satz und spring freudig in den Kofferraum. Mirai schließt die Klappe wieder.

Etwas mulmig wird mir ja schon zumute, als sich die fast fremde Frau ans Steuer setzt und Yami den Beifahrersitz umklappt, um mir den Weg auf die Rückbank zu ermöglichen. Wie alt wohl Mirai ist? Sicher jünger als Yami... Wie lange sie wohl ihren Führerschein schon hat? Ist sie Fahranfängerin?  
Oh man, was lasse ich mich dauernd von fremden Leuten fahren.. Innerlich seufze ich und drehe mich ein Stück nach hinten, während Herr Athem bereits Platz genommen hat und seine Schwester dabei ist, auszuparken. Mein Herz klopft, kommt gar nicht mehr dazu, sich zu beruhigen. Aber weniger, weil ich an Mirais Fahrkünsten zweifele, sondern weil ich direkt hinter meinem Referendaren sitze. ... Meinem... wie das klingt..., also Yugi!

Um nicht weiter direkt hinter seinem Nacken zu sitzen, seinen Haaransatz zu bestarren und seinen Geruch von Aftershave einzuatmen, drehe ich mich über die linke Schulter nach hinten zu Kacy, die brav auf ihren Decken im Kofferraum sitzt. Nur ein Gittergespann, aus dünnen Seilen, zur Sicherheit trennt mich von ihr, doch ich strecke neugierig Zeige- und Mittelfinger durch eines der Löcher. Die Hündin kommt neugierig an und schnüffelt mit ihrer feucht-kalten Nase an meinen Fingern. Wie das kitzelt!

„Also Yugi, wo müssen wir hin?" – Alles wegdrehen hat nichts genützt, denn jetzt ist es Yami, der sich nach hinten lehnt und nach meiner Adresse fragt. 


	7. Der berühmte Plan B!

Hunde mit merkwürdigen Lieblingsspeisen und der berühmte Plan B

„Also Yugi, wo müssen wir hin?" – Alles wegdrehen hat nichts genützt, denn jetzt ist es Yami, der sich nach hinten lehnt und nach meiner Adresse fragt.

„Ähm.. zur Kaminaristraße 121!", schieße ich unbedacht hervor und finde mich schon wieder von seinem Lächeln und seiner Ausstrahlung gefangen. „Hm... sagt mir nichts", überlegt Mirai und ergänzt noch, „in Sanjo kenne ich fast jede Strasse, aber in Domino..?" Auch Herr Athem sieht mich an, als würde er im Kopf einen Stadtplan durchgehen. „Norden, Osten...", fängt er an und ich greife schnell ein: „Mitte! So ziemlich im Zentrum von Domino.. also nicht allzu weit von... unserer.. Schule entfernt." Bei dem Wort unserer muss ich stocken, es klingt irgendwie ziemlich blöd, es nicht zu Jou oder den anderen Mitschülern zu sagen. Vor allem zu einem erwachsenem Mann.. „Ahhso.. Gut, wir fahren erst mal ins Zentrum, ab da an kannst du uns sicher den Weg besser lotsen. Alles klar mit dir? Du siehst noch immer ziemlich blass aus, Yugi"  
„Doch, doch, alles okay!", versichere ich schnell. Ich will meinen Blick gerade abwenden, halte es nicht aus, dem jungen Mann vor mir noch länger ins Gesicht zu sehen, da dreht sich dieser auch selbst wieder zurück.

Gerade fahren wir die Autobahnauffahrt hoch und mein Magen drückt sich ein Stück enger zusammen. Ein Unfall bei diesem Tempo könnte tödlich enden!  
Ich lenke mich ab, in dem ich mich zu Kacy herum wende und die Hündin beobachte, wie sie einfach gelassen und ruhig im Kofferraum liegt, als wäre Autofahren mit dem Athems das Normalste der Welt für sie. Ist es wahrscheinlich auch.. 

Ich sehe hinaus, es ist mittlerweile schon recht dunkel, kein Wunder, wir haben schon Anfang November, da tritt die Dämmerung immer früher ein. Was ist das heute bloß für ein Tag.. Ich falle in Anzu hinein, muss feststellen, dass sie mich absolut kalt lässt, laufe dafür meinem blöden Lehrer mit einer schrecklichen Frisur über den Weg, werde nicht nur halb ohnmächtig, sondern streichele auch noch versehentlich seine Hand. Zusätzlich zu all dem habe ich auch noch herausgefunden, dass er weder Frau noch Freundin hat. Obwohl... sichergehen kann man da trotzdem noch nicht.. Was kann mir noch passieren?  
Aber endlich fühle ich mich wieder besser... freier.. und ich habe wieder ein Ziel vor Augen. Heimlich starre ich durch den Spalt zwischen Sitz- und Kopfstütze vor mir, beobachte Yamis Nacken und Kopfansatz. Fahre seine Bewegungen, jedes Mal wenn er sich vorbeugt um den Musiksender zu wechseln, mit den Augen nach. Wenn wir jetzt zusammen wären, könnte ich ihm seitlich den Hals streicheln.. Aaargh! Dieser Typ bringt mich eines Tages noch mal um den Verstand! Der Müll, den sich mein Hirn zusammen spinnt wird ja immer größer..

Verzweifelt lasse ich mich nach hinten tiefer in die Rückbank sinken, schließe die Augen, um weder Yami noch den aufregenden Fahrstil seiner Schwester zu sehen und bete einfach, dass wir heil ankommen. Eine plötzliche, intensive Bremsung wirft mich leicht nach vorne, ich reiße meine Augen auf und balanciere mich schnell wieder aus.  
Ich brauch gar nicht zu fragen, was nun schon wieder los ist, denn unsere Fahrerin keift bereits drauf los: „So ein Idiot!" Ich höre, wie sie den Blinker setzt, sich umschaut und auf die linke Spur wechselt. „Wir sind hier auf der Autobahn! Und der kriecht da mit 50km/h oder so herum! Ich krieg die Krise! Das ist doch lebensgefährlich! Und das hinter der Kurve"  
„Nun reg dich nicht auf. Das ändert auch nichts an diesen Spinnern, der bekommt es doch nicht mal mit..." , versucht ihr Bruder sie zu beruhigen, der ebenfalls durch den plötzlichen Geschwindigkeitswechsel nach vorne geschleudert wurde. „Aber trotzdem! Ich-" „Er war noch so weit von uns entfernt, dass du ihn nicht durch diese Biegung hast voraussehen können. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Und jetzt schalt mal bitte wieder in den fünften Gang, dein armer Motor"  
„Sitze ich am Steuer oder du? Ohh, wie ich deine Besserwisserei hasse, Yami Athem"  
Daraufhin gibt der Angesprochene Ruhe und schaut lässig wirkend aus dem Seitenfenster, während Mirai die Autobahn verlässt. Der letzte Satz war aber wirklich gerade nicht.. nötig gewesen. Mirai hat da schon ganz recht.. Irgendwie wird dieser Mann mir langsam unheimlich.. ich entdecke so viele verborgene Seiten an ihm.. Wenn ich ihm privat näher kommen will, wer weiß, wie er überhaupt ist? Mir wird erst jetzt richtig bewusst, dass ich ihn ja so gut wie gar nicht kenne, auch wenn ich es geglaubt hatte zu tun.. In der Schule gibt er sich als so ruhiger Charakter... aber was, wenn er richtig impulsiv und extrovertiert ist? Oder er privat eine große Klappe hat? Vielleicht komme ich so gar nicht mit seinem richtigen Wesen klar? Ich will mir nicht auch irgendwann mal solche Sprüche anhören müssen!

Ich bin richtig dankbar, als mir Kacy wieder einfällt. Ich sehe nach ihr, doch das silberne Fellbündel liegt noch fast an der selben Stelle wie zuvor – ein paar Zentimeter wird auch sie nach vorne gerutscht sein – und döst mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Vielen, vielen Dank, dass Sie mich gebracht haben!" , ich verdeutliche meinen Dank noch ein weiteres Mal, während Herr Athem den Beifahrersitz wieder in die richtige Position bringt, schließlich hatte er ihn umklappen müssen, damit ich aussteigen konnte. Um meine Hände zu beschäftigen hänge ich mir meine Schwimmtasche um die Schultern, streiche meine Jacke glatt, die von dem Gewicht halb schief gezogen wird. „Keine Ursache, Yugi. Geh am besten direkt nach dem Wochenende zum Arzt, sicher ist sicher. Wenn es sein muss, sogar in meinen Physikstunden am Dienstag. Wir machen sowieso nichts Neues, nur Rückgabe der Klausuren und ihre Besprechung, dass wird wohl die ganze Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, sie ist... nun ja"  
Mein Herz rutscht in die Hose. Die Klausuren? Schon? Wir haben doch erst vor drei Wochen geschrieben! Unvermittelt spreche ich diesen Gedanken auch aus. „Sie haben tatsächlich schon alle Hefte durchgesehen?" „Nicht ich", winkt er ab und lehnt sich an die Autotür, während Mirai gerade den Motor ausstellt und sich eine Zigarette ansteckt, für sie wohl das Zeichen, dass unser Gespräch noch länger andauern wird. Aber sie raucht? Das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gedacht! Sie sah gar nicht danach aus.. Zumindest neulich, als ich vor der Tür stand, machte sie eher den Eindruck einer Sportlerin.  
Jetzt öffnet sie ihr Fenster um den linken Arm mit dem Glimmstängel in der Hand nach draußen zu halten und pustet ebenso eine Rauchwolke hinaus.  
Ob Yami auch raucht? Bitte nicht... ich hasse diesen Qualmgeruch wirklich... Ich bin überzeugter Nichtraucher. Zumindest roch es in seiner Wohnung nicht nach der eines Rauchers... tut Mirai es dann also nur draußen?

„Die Klausuren sind nicht so... wahnsinnig toll ausgefallen..", beendet mein Gegenüber schließlich seinen Satz von zuvor und fühlt sich wohl durch mein Schweigen irritiert, denn er wirkt abwesend. „Oh.. ähm.. Das klingt ja... mies für uns..", schlucke ich und weiß nicht, ob es mich mehr entsetzt, dass Yami ein Raucher sein könnte oder dass mir eine nicht besonders prickelnde Note in Physik droht. Und schon schießt der nächste Gedanke in mir auf. Vielleicht wäre eine fünf in Physik nun der perfekte Grund, wieder bei ihm zu Hause Nachhilfe zu nehmen!  
Wobei.. ich brauche meine verdammten Punkte fürs Abi! Ich kämpfe doch um einen für mich möglichst guten Schnitt... habe etwas zwischen 2,0 und 2,5 ins Auge gefasst. Aber was soll's, jetzt kann ich an dieser Note sowieso nichts mehr ändern..

Bis mir wieder einfällt, dass er vorhin angedeutet hatte, nicht selbst die Arbeiten korrigiert zu haben. Hat Kisuhara tatsächlich gearbeitet? „Haben Sie die Klausuren bewertet?", versuche ich es scheu. „Himmel nein! Ich bin doch bloß Referendar! Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht! Eure Schullaufbahn würde Kopf stehen, wenn man mich allein auf euch losließe!", lacht er und zieht seine Unerfahrenheit als Lehrer ins Lächerliche, wohl um diese Lücke zu überspielen. „Nein, nein.. Die Noten hat natürlich euer echter Fachlehrer bestimmt. Ich saß nur bei den Korrekturen dabei und habe ihm über die Schulter geschaut. Achso, ich sollte noch erwähnen, dass ich vorher alle gelesen habe, damit er mir erklären konnte was genau er an den einzelnen Antworten vermisst, was er erwartet hatte und mit welcher Begründung er genau diese Note gibt und nicht doch noch eine Halbe besser oder schlechter. Bei den nächsten Klausuren soll ich dann selbst einen Notenvorschlag mit Begründung liefern und Kisuhara entscheidet dann aber trotzdem, ob er mir zustimmt oder nicht"  
„Uff.. Da haben Sie's aber wirklich nicht leicht. So über Leben und Tod von Schülern entscheiden zu müssen." Für einen Moment überlege ich, ob ich ihn nach meiner Klausur fragen soll. Wir sind im Kurs zwar zweiundzwanzig Leute, aber vielleicht erinnert er sich ja an meine Note? Vielleicht war ich ja besonders herausstechend... schlecht... oder auch gut. Ich weiß es nicht, kann es absolut nicht einschätzen. Ich denke aber eher nicht so gut abgeschnitten zu haben... Das war doch genau die Woche, nach der ich ins Telefonbuch gesehen hatte und so schrecklich deprimiert war...

„Ja, allerdings, da sagst du was! Ich hasse Noten- bzw. Punkteverteilung jetzt schon! Genau deswegen wollte ich auch eigentlich nie so wirklich Lehrer werden... Obwohl das unterrichten natürlich zum Teil wirklich Spaß macht. Aber um mich nicht beeinflussen zu lassen, habe ich auch beim Lesen der Arbeiten das Heft aufgeschlagen, ohne vorher auf den Namen zu schauen. Ich kenne doch eure Schriften nicht." Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er zwinkert mir scheinbar verschwörerisch zu. Ich streiche mir durchs platte Haar. Also weiß er nichts über meine Leistung... nur, dass viele miese dabei sind.

„Yami? Kommst du jetzt endlich? Ich möchte nach Hause!", ruft ihm Mirai durch die halb geschlossene Autotür zu. „Jaa, ich komm ja schon, Schwesterherz!", schallt er mit genervter Stimme zurück und ich lächele ihn zum Abschied an. Er wendet sich wieder mir zu, scheint noch irgend etwas sagen zu wollen. Doch ich will ihn nicht weiter aufhalten, außerdem wird es wirklich kühl hier draußen und dunkel ist es auch schon ziemlich – wenn denn die vielen Straßenlaternen nicht wären.

„Also dann, Herr Athem.. Ich... ähm.. bedanke mich noch mal fürs Fahren! Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen..", verlegen sehe ich auf den Bürgersteig, betrachte den dunklen Beton unter meinen Füßen. Obwohl gerade ein kalter Wind auffegt und ich mir fröstelnd an die Oberarme greife, möchte ich nicht, dass er geht. Will weiter mit ihm reden.. über Privates.. Aber ich weiß, dass er los muss.. mein Verstand sagt mir, dass ihm sicher auch kalt ist und seine Schwester hat ihre Zigarette bereits auch schon ausgedrückt. Wie schön wäre es, wenn ich ihn jetzt mit hinein bitten könnte.. Ihn zu mir einladen. Es ist zwar schon spät, aber das macht nichts. Er könnte doch bei uns übernachten! Und morgen zusammen zur Schule fahren, wir haben doch den gleichen Weg! Yugi, wach auf! Du würdest ihn sowieso nie fragen... Und was ist überhaupt mit Großvater, ich kann ihn doch nicht so überfallen!

„Yugi, ich habe dir gesagt, es ist okay..." Ich streiche mir noch einmal meine Kleidung glatt, um mich irgendwie zu beschäftigen und atme tief und möglichst leise durch, um mich auf sein davonfahren vorzubereiten. Ich hebe meinen Blick langsam von der Straße, lasse ihn über seine dunklen Schuhe gleiten, über seine, wie ich vorhin im Tageslicht noch erkennen konnte, dunkelblaue, eher weite Stoffhose und seine schwarze Lederjacke. Er grinst leicht, wohl ein kleiner Leder Freak.. Als ich mit meiner Musterung bei seinem Gesicht ankomme, will ich den Blick schnell wieder abwenden, denn ich kenne diese Falle für mich. Ich würde nur wieder an diesen Augen hängen bleiben, die mit einem hauchdünnen Kajalstrich noch besser betont werden und seine langen Wimpern bewundern. Für einen Mann unnatürlich lange, aber auch nicht zu lang, dass sie gekünstelt wirken würden mit der schwarzen Tusche die er immer aufgetragen hat. Und all dass, ohne dass man als Schwuchtel aufziehen könnte, jedenfalls, ich finde es genau passend. Ein Glück ist es trotz des Laternenlichts ziemlich dunkel und ich erkenne kaum Details in seinem Gesicht, daher kann ich einen kurzen Blick wagen... aber nicht zu lange - damit es ja nicht so aussieht, dass ich starre!

Doch ich bin ziemlich überrascht, dass er, statt Anstalten zum Gehen zu machen, den Kopf gehoben hat und unser Haus oder eher den Teil über dem Spieleladen begutachtet. „Da oben wohnst du?", fragt er mich und schaut Richtung Wohnzimmerfenster. „Indirekt!", antworte ich schnell und schaue auch zu uns hoch.  
Im Licht der Straßenlaterne nehme ich eine flüchtige Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, die weiter links und aus dem Stockwerk ganz oben vom Fenster kommt: das von meinem Zimmer. Die weißen Gardinen schwingen noch leicht von der deutlichen Bewegung. Großvater muss uns beobachtet haben. Vermutlich hat er gerade, als Yami hochgesehen hat, eiligst den Kopf weggezogen. Das hat mir ja gerade noch gefehlt! Jetzt kann ich Rechenschaft ablegen, was das für fremde Leute sind!  
Ich spüre Wut in mir aufkochen – das hat Großvater verdammt noch mal nichts anzugehen! Von wem ich mich fahren lasse und von wem nicht ist verdammt noch mal meine Sache! Ich will ihm nichts erklären, habe da gar keinen Bock drauf! Das sich diese Erziehungsberechtigten auch immer einmischen müssen!  
Toll, da kann ich mir gleich Löcher in den Bauch fragen lassen!

„Gehört der Game Shop auch euch?", rüttelt mich Yamis Frage wieder hier runter auf die Straße und ich könnte mich selbst ohrfeigen, ihm vorhin nicht richtig geantwortet zu haben!  
Wie desinteressiert und abweisend muss ich gewirkt haben? Nur wegen meinem blöden Opa! Schnell nehme ich meinen Blick von meinem Zimmer und sehe stattdessen in die geheimnisvoll im Dunklen funkelnden Augen meines Gegenübers. So ausdrucksstark.. Ich könnte darin versinken.. oh diese Augen.. Mensch Yugi, dein Lehrer besteht nicht nur aus Augen! Auch hier versuche ich mich ruckartig loszureißen und sehe stattdessen zu unseren „Kame Games" hinüber, muss unvermittelt grinsen. „Jaa, der Spieleladen gehört meinem Großvater. Er liebt das Geschäft heiß und innig, es ist sein Lebenswerk. Er hat es aufgebaut und bekannt gemacht." Herr Athem lächelt mich verstehend an. „Achja... ja... so etwas wie ein langer Traum, hm"  
„Genau... eins dieser Ziele, denen man ein Leben lang hinterher rennt, weil man es sich irgendwann in jungen Jahren mal in den Kopf gesetzt hat!", ergänze ich begeistert und lächele zurück. Hat nicht irgendwo jeder einen ewigen Traum, den man ständig mit sich herumträgt? Was ist eigentlich meiner..?

Der Referendar schließt kurz die Augen, scheint selbst gerade an etwas denken zu müssen. Etwa an seinen Wunschtraum, dem er hinterher jagt? Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde scheint allerdings Schmerz über sein Gesicht zu huschen.. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was mich das annehmen lässt.. er verzieht nicht wirklich seine Gesichtsmuskulatur.. Es kommt mir eher vor wie ein Impuls – als würde ich ihn schon ewig kennen und problemlos seine Gedanken lesen können. Dann öffnen sich diese hübschen violetten Seen wieder und nichts mehr ist ihm anzumerken.  
Was hat das bloß zu bedeuten? Hat er... seinen Traum.. vielleicht schon aufgegeben? Ich wünschte wirklich, wir würden uns besser kennen... mein Magen beginnt sich scheinbar zu drehen und Saltos zu schlagen bei dem Gedanken, er würde mir vertrauen! 

„Okay Yugi, ich muss jetzt wirklich los, Mirai wartet..." Oh, und wie sie wartet! Die hatte ich ja ganz vergessen! Da wird Yami sich auch gleich etwas anhören müssen... Wieso bleibt er überhaupt so lange noch hier draußen? „Wir sehen uns morgen im Unterricht"  
„Jaa, tun wir!", nicke ich einfach, „und Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend"  
er hat bereits die Autotür ganz geöffnet und steigt ein. „Danke, dir auch! Und sei vorsichtig. Du-" „Ich dachte schon, du lässt mich am Steuer schlafen! Finde ich ja gnädig von dir, dass du dir schon die Ehre-" Und schon schlägt er die Beifahrertür zu und ich muss mir Mirais Wortschwall nicht auch noch anhören. Ich grinse verschmitzt meinem Lehrer zu. Der Arme.. wenn eine Frau erstmal loslegt... Dabei ist sie doch seine kleine Schwester, oder? Wieso ergreift Yami nicht das Wort und weist sie zurecht? Er kann tun und lassen, was er will!

Sein Gesicht wendet sich mir wieder zu und ich sehe seine stechend violetten Augen sich schließen, allerdings werden sie von den Wangen leicht angehoben, denn seine Lippen haben sich zu einem breitem Lächeln verzogen, während er mir die ausgestreckte Handfläche hinhält und mir so einen stummen Gruß schickt. Dann hat das Auto auch schon den Parkstreifen verlassen und schießt die Straße hinunter. Hat Mirai es aber eilig...

Endlich klingelt es zur kleinen Pause. Erschöpft lege ich den Kugelschreiber nieder und sammele meine Unterlagen wieder vom Tisch auf. Die Gruppenarbeit ist beendet. Da unser momentanes Thema in Englisch die künstliche Befruchtung und Reagenzglaskinder sind, mussten für uns über einem Text zusammensetzen und uns gegenseitig austauschen, ob wir diesem Autor zustimmen oder nicht und ansonsten die eigenen Ansichten verdeutlichen. Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass die anderen beiden diesem wirklich altmodischem Essay zustimmen würden, nur um einer großen Erklärung zu entkommen, inwieweit sie anders denken. Doch so was passt mir ja gar nicht in den Kram. Ich habe meine eigene Meinung und wenn die gefragt ist werde ich sie nicht der Einfachheit halber, unterbuttern lassen. Auch ich habe meine Prinzipien.. da arbeite ich halt ein bisschen mehr..

Draußen auf dem Hof treffe ich mich wie immer auf meine Clique und wie erwartet alle wieder in dicken Winterjacken. Wir stehen einfach bei jedem Wetter draußen, uns verjagt nichts!  
Ich trage heute meinen beigefarbenen, knielangen Wintermantel, da lässt es sich noch ganz gut aushalten. Ein Glück habe ich gestern vorm Schlafen gehen noch den Wetterbericht gesehen. Heute überrollt uns die erste heftige Kältefront, um die Null Grad! Die letzten Tage waren wenigsten so gnädig uns etwas um die acht Grad zu bescheren...

Als wir nach 15 Minuten wieder ins Gebäude schlendern und ich mich kurz darauf im Physiksaal wieder finde, wird mir bewusst, dass diese Temperaturen auch wieder die alljährliche Grippewelle mit sich bringen. Herr Athem trägt beinahe schon verzweifelt mit dem Kopf schüttelnd sieben Namen ins Kursbuch ein. Hier fehlen ja noch mehr als eben in Englisch. Tja, da unser Physikkurs sowieso nicht der Größte ist – wer ist auch so verrückt, es nicht so schnell wie möglich abzuwählen? – steht unser Referendar heute vor einem fast leeren Hörsaal.

Sein Unterricht hat sich seit ich damals mit ihm gesprochen habe wirklich gebessert. Es gibt zwar immer noch genug zu kritisieren... aber das ist einfach seine fehlende Erfahrung und Routine, ich kann nicht leugnen, dass er sich ernsthafte Mühe gibt. Gerade fällt mir das besonders auf, er geht die heutigen Themen besonders langsam und verdeutlichend durch. Wohl darauf achtend, uns nicht zu viel zum Schreiben aufzuhalsen und geht heute so intensiv auf Schülerfragen ein, wie es mir sonst nicht vorkam. Vielleicht nimmt er auch Rücksicht auf die Fehlenden, immerhin sind wir heute fast auf die Hälfte reduziert! Oder er will uns schonen wegen den miesen Klausuren?  
Ja natürlich!  
Es ist, als hätte mir jemand eine rußgeschwärzte Brille abgenommen und ich sehe die Antwort klar vor mir – warum war ich gestern nur so blind?  
Eine ziemlich, ziemlich schlechte Klausur kann wohl kaum nur am Versagen der Schüler liegen. Er wird sich selbst die Schuld geben! Vielleicht hält er sich für einen miesen Lehrer? Eventuell macht Kisuhara ihm auch Druck, er hätte als Lehrkraft versagt!  
Deshalb war er sicher so ruhig und nachdenklich als es ums Thema der Korrekturen ging! Noch weiß hier keiner, dass es über sie mit Fünfen und sicher Schlimmerem hageln wird... Aber was wird hier los sein, wenn die Klausur am Dienstag ausgeteilt wird? Werden manche Athem, symbolisch gesehen, förmlich an die Gurgel springen?  
Ein urplötzlicher Beschützerinstinkt schießt wieder in mir hoch. Er kann rein gar nichts dafür... er gibt sich extreme Mühe... und wenn sie von meinen Nachhilfestunden wüssten..

Mein Stift rast über das Papier, schreibt die neue Formel an, die uns Yami anschreibt. ... Wie das klingt... wenn die anderen wüssten, dass ich ihn gedanklich ständig mit seinem Vornamen bezeichne... Hoffentlich rutscht mir der nicht mal in einem Gespräch mit ihm heraus, ich gewöhne mich geradezu daran, ihn ‚Yami' zu nennen.. Wer nennt seinen Lehrer bitte schön beim Vornamen statt dass allseits bekannte, verachtende „der Athem.."

Es klingelt. Jeder packt zusammen und alles strömt hinaus. Ich bin noch immer nicht mit der Tafelabschrift fertig, mir fehlt noch die ganze Erklärung und Beweisführung auf der linken Tafelhälfte. Yami Athem hat eine wirklich schöne, saubere Handschrift für einen Mann. Wahrscheinlich liegt es auch daran, dass er einfach neu in diesem Beruf ist und es ihm sichtbar Spaß macht, das schwarze Brett mit weißer Kreide zu verzieren. Er gibt sich bei jedem Buchstaben und jeder Zahl mühe, sie sauberleserlich und ordentlich anzubringen, verbringt oft einige extra Sekunden für sein Schriftbild. Ich tippe aber weniger auf Eitelkeit sondern eher auf den Spaß am Anschreiben und Verdeutlichen in seiner Lehrerfunktion. Von anderen kennt man nur das genervte und verdrießliche Gesicht, wenn es darum geht, etwas an der Tafel festzuhalten. Wenn man seit 30 Jahren Tag für Tag nichts anderes tut, ist natürlich ein schnell hingeschmiertes und unleserliches ‚Tafelkunstwerk' die Folge. Auch im Unterricht spürt man diesen frischen Wind, den der Referendar mitbringt, trotz seiner Unerfahrenheit ist es etwas ganz besonderes, nicht dem desinteressierten Geleier lauschen zu müssen.

Ich muss auch zugeben, mich beim Abschreiben nicht gerade zu beeilen.. ich mache beinahe schon Langsamschreiber Herr Athem Konkurrenz... Es war einfach wie immer wieder ein Genuss, ihm beim Schreiben mit links zuzusehen. Er ist der einzige Linkshänder den ich kenne. Es sieht einfach witzig und vor allem schrecklich süß aus, wenn er die Hand so merkwürdig eindreht. Wenn ich versuchen würde, so mit rechts zu schreiben, bekäme ich sicher einen Schreibkrampf. Aus Neugier versuche ich es einfach.

Okay, ich hab es zwar unbewusst getan... aber ich muss mir eingestehen, extra langsam zu schreiben.. Ausflüchte zu suchen, noch nicht fertig zu werden. Gerade huscht Naru aus dem Saal, ich bin somit der Allerletzte hier, der noch immer unverändert auf seinem Platz sitzt und nicht mal Anstalten gemacht hat, einzupacken. Irgendwie... will ich mit ihm allein sein. Mein Herz klopft eine Spur schneller, denn genau das bin ich jetzt auch.

Er dagegen scheint das noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er macht sich Notizen in seinem Heftchen und schreibt einige Sätze auf einen Zettel, wie ich es von hier erkennen kann. Offensichtlich eine kleine Zusammenfassung unserer Stunde oder so. Er muss ja irgendwo festhalten, welcher Schüler sich bemüht oder wer einfach nur ein Faulpelz ist. Ich bin wohl irgendwo... dazwischen. Ich habe es aufgegeben, mich hypermäßig zu beteiligen, allerdings ignoriere ich Yami auch nicht weiter. Aber es ist ein komisches, prickelndes Gefühl, von ihm drangenommen zu werden, seine Fragen zu beantworten und mich vor dem gesamten Kurs mit ihm zu unterhalten, als sei es das normalste Schüler-Lehrer-Spielchen, wie überall auch. Aber Yami Athem ist für mich nicht nur mein Lehrer... Also zwischendurch war er es schon... dann aber nicht mehr... dann aber wieder doch... und seit gestern... Ach, das ist mir zu kompliziert!

Gerade dieser scheint auch gerade zufällig seinen Kopf zu heben und zu bemerken, dass sein Hörsaal noch immer nicht ganz leer ist. Ein Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht und ich ändere erschrocken den Griff um meinen Kugelschreiber – hoffentlich hat er nichts gesehen und glaubt jetzt nicht, ich würde ihn veralbern wollen.. Eilig senke ich meinen Kopf wieder auf meinen Ordner, schreibe den Satz zuende und gebe vor, abgelenkt zu sein.

Schritte. Nirgendwo hallen Absätze lauter auf den Plastikboden als im Hörsaal, der immerhin für eine gute Akustik angelegt wurde.

„Na, du nimmst dir wohl auch immer sehr viel Zeit zum Arbeiten, was"  
Ich brauche gar nicht aufzusehen, denn schon setzt er sich genau auf den Platz vor – beziehungsweise unter – mir, hat seinen schwarzen Fineliner und ein weißes Stück Papier bei sich, welches er auch prompt auf meinen Tisch legt und somit hinter mein Heft.  
Er setzt sich ein wenig schief, offensichtlich um mir nicht den Platz zum Schreiben zu nehmen und beginnt damit, sein eigenes Tafelbild abzuschreiben. Verwirrt starre ich ihn dabei an, während er , indem er sich mir halb zugewendet hat, fast mit dem Rücken zur Tafel sitzt und sich so immer wieder umdrehen muss.

„Öhh.. Warum machen Sie das..?", ich halte es nicht mehr aus, die Neugier ist zu stark. Ich beobachte eine seiner blonden Strähnen, die ständig mit jeder Körperdrehung umher schwingt.  
„Na ich muss doch selbst demnächst noch genau wissen, was ich euch angeschrieben habe. Damit die nächste Klausur nicht wieder so in den Teich rutscht"  
Ich seufze leise – habe ich es doch gewusst. Doch da kommt mir schon eine Idee und ich schiebe ihm aufgeregt meine Blätter hin. „Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie sich die Abschrift von mir kopieren, ich bin gerade fertig geworden" , versuche ich es zögerlich, gespannt ob er wohl annimmt, „also wenn Sie meine Schrift lesen können natürlich nur!", ergänze ich schnell. Er besieht sich die Notizen für eine Sekunde genauer, lächelt mich dann erfreut an. „Oh, Danke, Yugi! Natürlich kann ich deine Schrift lesen, was erzählst du denn da! Du hast doch eine sehr Schöne"  
Als hätte jemand in meinem Bauch Feuer gelegt, fühlt sich dieser plötzlich angenehm warm und knisternd an.

Oh verdammt, hat es mich erwischt.. Ich bekomme schon Glücksgefühle, wenn er nur meine Handschrift lobt.. Trotzdem kann ich nicht leugnen, ab jetzt auf einer Wolke zu schweben und die Realität wieder nicht ernst genug zu nehmen.

Auf dem Weg ins Lehrerzimmer, wo der Kopierer steht, komme ich endlich dazu, ihn zu fragen, wie seine Prüfung damals verlaufen ist. „Ah, das ist aber nett, dass du fragst", kommt es zuerst zurück und er sieht sichtlich erfreut an mir herab. „Die Nervosität lies sich in Grenzen halten und ich denke, den Stoff habe ich ganz gut rüber gebracht. Und dank deines Tipps habe ich den Unterricht auch sicher aufgelockerter gestaltet. Nur..."

Ich spüre, wie ich rot anlaufe und kratze mir hektisch die Wange zu seiner Seite, um den roten Ton darauf schieben zu können. „Ja?", hake ich nach und biege mit ihm um die Ecke, lasse den Naturwissenschaftstrakt hinter mir. „Ich denke, ich habe mich zu lange an der Frage einer Schülerin aufgehalten.. Die Frage war nicht gerade eindeutig zu beantworten und löste somit eine Diskussion im ganzen Kurs aus. Zuerst wollte ich es zulassen und verschiedene Meinungen über dieses Problem sammeln – das ist immerhin wichtig und ich sollte ja schließlich darauf achten, mehr mündlichen Unterricht zu vollziehen statt mich wie früher nur aufs Schriftliche zu beschränken.. Aber dann..", er senkt den Blick und ich spüre, wie er sich über sich selbst ärgert. „Dann ist es mir entgleist.. Ich habe den Zug nicht mehr anhalten können.. Oder eher gesagt schon noch, aber viel zu spät. Von der Stunde waren gerade noch zehn Minuten über und all das, was ich unbedingt noch dem Prüfungsausschuss vorführen sollte, blieb auf der Strecke. Sozusagen.. bis kurz vorm Ende lief es eigentlich ganz gut"  
„Ohh.. wie gemein! Das ist wirklich ärgerlich! Aber ich stelle es mir sehr, sehr schwierig vor, den Unterricht so zu leiten, dass alles ganz genau passt"  
„Genau das ist es..", seufzt er, nimmt den Blick vom Boden und heftet ihn an die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer, die gerade vor uns auftaucht. „Dürfte... Ich denn wissen.. wie Ihr Ergebnis ausfiel..?", stottere ich vor mich hin und hasse mich schon wieder selbst für meine grenzenlose Neugier und Stotterei. „Ja, wenn es dich interessiert mache ich daraus kein Geheimnis... Die goldene Mitte, also 8 Punkte." In mir entspannt sich alles wieder ein wenig, hatte bereits mit Schlimmerem gerechnet.

Der Referendar zückt seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Hosentasche und schließt – auch mit links – die Tür auf. Ein merkwürdiges Bild. „Wartest du gerade? Ich hoffe, der Kopierer ist frei." Ich nicke nur und lehne mich an die Wand neben der Tür. Es vergehen nur wenige Sekunden, dann klingelt es auch schon wieder. Die fünf Minutenpause ist zu Ende... Ich hoffe, Yami beeilt sich etwas.. ich muss nun wirklich auf dem schnellsten Wege hoch in den dritten Stock in meinen Philosophiekurs!  
Unruhig trete ich von einem Bein auf das andere.

Es dauert weitere zwei Minuten, bis er endlich wieder an der Tür erscheint. Ich weiß, dass ich mich hoffnungslos zu Philo verspäten werde... aber das ist mir dieser kleine Gefallen für ihn wert!  
„Hoffen wir, dass Kacy nicht wieder die Blätter frisst!", grinst er, doch seinem Ausdruck ist abzulesen, dass er es doch ernst meint und steck sich die Kopien in seine Aktentasche. „Was? Sie frisst Papier?", bringe ich ungläubig hervor. „Na ja, nicht wirklich! Sie schnappt sich, was sie finden kann und zerbeißt und zerkratzt es. Mir ist in letzter Zeit so einiges abhanden gekommen.. Meine Schwester meinte, sie hätte ihr erst letztens einen Ausdruck von mir aus dem Maul gezogen... Jaa, ich weiß, ich darf ihr das nicht durchgehen lassen, Mirai mault mich deswegen auch schon an..", er schließt seine Tasche wieder und reicht mir mein Heft. Doch ich bin unfähig danach zu greifen. Die Schuld schießt wie ein Blitz vom Himmel durch mich hindurch. Ich war es doch! Oh verflucht, ich war der Dieb! Stumm schreie ich es ihm entgegen, mache mir schreckliche Vorwürfe. Er gibt dem armen Hund die Schuld, weil ich zu Hause auf seinen handschriftlichen Unterlagen sitze und mich nicht traue, sie nach all der Zeit zurück zu bringen! Kacy ist doch unschuldig... „...Aber ich bringe es nicht übers Herz, so streng zu ihr zu sein... Und ich erwische sie außerdem nie bei ihren Missetaten! Sie versteht ja nicht, wenn man sie einfach so bestraft für etwas, was vielleicht 3 Tage her ist..", er seufzt leise und ich versuche gerade, mich vor mir selbst zu rechtfertigen. Schließlich sind diese Zettel sicher nicht so extrem wichtig gewesen! Soll er halt glauben, Kacy war es.. sie bekommt ja keinen Rüffel dafür! Und ich kann diese Blätter für immer verschwinden lassen.. alles ist geklärt!

Endlich nehme ich ihm das Heft aus der Hand und nicke abwesend. Aber Moment mal. Hat er nicht gesagt, er ist zu gutherzig, sie richtig zu tadeln..? Hat er doch einen guten Kern? Nachdem er so abwertend gegenüber Mirai war?  
„Also dann, Yugi. Ich denke, du hast jetzt noch Unterricht. Wann schellt es denn eigentlich?" Er schüttelt den schwarzen Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und sieht auf seine Digitaluhr. „Ach du Schreck! Die Stunde läuft schon seit sechs Minuten! Ich habe das Klingeln überhört"  
„W-was? Schon?", täusche ich meine Überraschung vor und versuche ein möglichst entsetztes Gesicht zu machen. „Ich habe jetzt Freistunde, aber du musst los, oder?" Eilig nicke ich. „Ja, ich habe Philosophie!" „Oh weh... Das tut mir schrecklich leid, Yugi! Aber jetzt lauf!" Ich werfe mir meine Schultasche um und rufe ihm noch einen Gruß zu, ehe ich die Treppe hinauf hechte.

Nachdem ich auch die restlichen beiden Stunden hinter mich gebracht habe, schlendere ich langsam und erschöpft auf den Ausgang zu. Endlich Wochenende! Und am Montag – Verflucht! Jetzt hätte ich um ein Haar dieses bescheuerte Sportfest vergessen! Also halte ich kurzum noch mal am schwarzen Brett an und suche den Aushang, wann mein Aufbaudienst beginnt. Ahaa... Montag halb drei also. Na toll, ich hab doch schon eine Stunde vorher Schluss! Das heißt mal wieder blöd rumsitzen, bis man gebraucht wird..

Als wäre das Wochenende auf gerade mal zwei Stunden geschrumpft, ist es auch schon wieder vorbei. Ich bin dieses Mal auch gar nicht so undankbar darüber – ich habe beide Tage zu Hause verbracht und Großvater im Laden geholfen am Samstag. Was ich auch schon wieder bereue... Seit Freitagabend nervt er mich einfach nur noch! Er ist so merkwürdig abweisend zu mir... Ich kann nicht beschreiben, in wie weit sich das äußert, unsere Kommunikation läuft einfach kühler ab, als sonst immer – nicht mehr so herzlich. Großvater und ich hatten immer ein sehr gutes Verhältnis! Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll... Es tut mir weh und drängt mir ständig das Gefühl auf, ihm etwas getan zu haben oder etwas falsch gemacht zu haben! Okay... Ich... muss ehrlich zugeben, ihn bei unserem Gespräch ziemlich auf Distanz gehalten zu haben.. Aber deshalb kann er doch nicht so einfach beleidigt sein! 

oooooo

Er brauchte den mühevoll aus der übervollen Schwimmtasche herausgesuchten Haustürschlüssel schon gar nicht mehr benutzen, denn Sugoroku Mutou stand bereits vor der Schwelle und öffnete seinem Enkel lächelnd die Tür. „Guten Abend, Jii-san!", lächelte der Schüler zurück und betrat das Haus um sich direkt vorne im Flur die Schuhe auszuziehen.

Kaum hatte er sie ordentlich an seinen Platz gestellt, bemerkte er die musternden Blicke seines Großvaters. Er wusste, er müsste jetzt neugierige Fragen über sich ergehen lassen. Wie er das an Erwachsenen hasste! Abgrundtief hasste! In alles mussten sie ihre Nase hinein stecken und jedes Detail ganz genau wissen, selbst wenn es so unbedeutend und uninteressant war, dass es sogar spannender gewesen wäre, zu erfahren, dass sich ein Fisch im Meer an einem Schwall Wasser verschluckt hatte...

Herr Mutou zog kurz an der Schleife seiner rosafarbenen Kochschürze, auf der vorne eine große, rote Erdbeere prangte, sodass sich das Band löste und er sie abnehmen konnte. „Nanu? Schon so früh wieder zu Hause? Ich hatte erst später mit dir gerechnet! Ich dachte, du würdest noch für mich zur Bank und "  
Yugi atmete tief durch – seit wann war er eigentlich so leicht reizbar? Sonst war er immer die Ruhe in Person gewesen, auch selbst wenn sein Großvater ihn drei Mal kurz hintereinander di selbe Frage fragte.  
„War ich auch!" warf er daher schnell dazwischen, um jegliche Tadel von sich zu weisen. Der jüngere drehte schließlich seine Umhängetasche auf den Kopf und kippte ihren gesamten Inhalt auf den Flur. Schließlich bückte er sich und hob das graue Portemonnaie auf, blätterte kurz darin und hielt seinem Gegenüber die abgeholten 6000 Yen hin. Sugorokus Augen weiteten sich. „Aah, sehr schön! Danke, Yugi-chan!" Angesprochener seufzte leise: „Ja, schon gut. Nur bitte Großvater... häng mir kein –chan mehr an.. Aus dem Kindesalter bin ich wirklich raus!" „Weißt du überhaupt, wie schwer es ist, sich nach all den Jahren umgewöhnen zu müssen? Es fällt mir ja schon schwer genug zu realisieren, dass du volljährig bist und in einem halben Jahr bereits dein Abitur machst"  
Der Jüngere grinste nur: „Tja, Zeit vergeht halt.." und wischte intensiv den damit verbundenen Gedanken, dass er einen gewissen Referendaren nach dem Verlassen der Schule auch nie wieder sehen würde, davon.

Yugi bückte sich, um seine Badeshorts und das orangefarbene Handtuch vom Boden aufzusammeln und es auf schnellstem Wege in die Waschmaschine zu verfrachten.  
„Sag mal... Ich gebe es ja nur ungern zu... Aber wer war denn der junge Herr da unten, aus dessen Auto du gestiegen bist?", nachdem sein erster Versuch, warum er denn schon so früh zurück war, fehlschlug, versuchte es der Ältere auf die direkte Tour. Sein Enkel hatte den versteckten Appell zwar durchaus wahrgenommen, aber sah bisher keinen Grund, weiter darauf einzugehen. Nervös faltete der 18-Jährige sein feuchtes Handtuch ordentlich zu einem kleinen Rechteck zusammen. Oh ja... wie er es hasste!

„Das... Och, das war bloß jemand, den ich aus der Schule kenne. Ist es nicht verrückt, wie ähnlich wir uns sehen? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es solche Zufälle gibt!", versuchte er abzulenken. Sugoroku bückte sich ebenfalls, was mit seinen alten Knochen deutlich länger dauerte und weitaus uneleganter aussah, unter dem Vorwand, das Haar- und Körpershampoo vom Boden aufzuheben. In Wirklichkeit jedoch suchte er nur einen Vorwand, seinem Enkel genau in die Augen zu sehen. Auf gleicher Ebene – da der Jüngere im Stehen größer war als sein Erziehungsberechtigter – nahm er seinen Sprössling mit einem scharfen Blick genau in die Mangel. „Er ist aber etwas zu alt für einen Mitschüler, oder"  
Yugi atmete tief durch.  
Warum. konnte. er. sich. nicht. einfach. zurückhalten?

„Das mag sein..", steuerte Yugi bei, „ich habe ja auch nicht gesagt, dass er in meine Stufe geht..." „Yuugi..." „Jaa, schon guut! Er ist ein neuer Lehrer bei uns. Ich habe ihn in der Bank getroffen und er hat mir angeboten, mich mitzunehmen. War doch sehr freundlich von ihm"  
Herr Mutou erhob sich kopfschüttelnd. „Was? Dein Lehrer? Aber..!", doch dann fing sich der Ältere schnell wieder, „in der Tat sehr nett... Du, mir gefällt das nicht. Kein Lehrer, der einen Schüler trifft, fährt ihn auch direkt nach Hause! Nie! Pass auf dich auf, Yugi. Man hört doch jeden Tag in den Nachrichten, dass sich die harmlosesten Menschen als psychisch Kranke entpuppen. Eines Tages entführt er dich noch mit zu sich nach Hause und tut dir etwas an!"

Der Angesprochene stand mit einem Ruck auf, nur um das gerade sauber gefaltete Handtuch an nur einem Zipfel zu packen und es der Länge nach nach unten hängen zu lassen. Yami war in Ordnung! Das wusste er einfach! Einmal hatte er ihm so eine miese Unterstellung zugetraut.. nicht noch einmal!  
Trotzig warf er sich das Handtuch über die Schultern. Tja, Pech für seinen Großvater... wenn der wüsste, dass er bereits bei ihrem ersten längeren Aufeinandertreffen bei seinem Lehrer zu Hause gewesen war! Aber so gern Yugi seinen Jii-san auch hatte, alles musste er nun auch nicht wissen. Vor allem nichts über seine pubertären Liebschaften, wie er sie sicher bezeichnet hätte..

Wortlos stapfte Yugi Richtung Bad davon. „Ich habe extra noch für dich gekocht, Yugi-chan!" schallte es über drei Räume. „Ich habe keinen Hunger, Großvater!" konterte Yugi wütend.

ooooo

Nach vier ellenlangen Stunden schleppe ich mich lustlos zum Erdekunderaum. Und das mal wieder auf die allerletzte Minute, genau mit dem Klingelzeichen erreiche in den richtigen Korridor. Typisch Yugi... Aber andererseits ist es ja nicht meine Schuld, wenn mich Honda noch bittet, seinen Spind zu öffnen! Ständig klemmt sein Schloss – soll er sich mal ein Neues zulegen! Aber es ist wirklich ausgesprochen leer hier..? Wo sind die anderen?  
„Hi Alter! Lass mich raten, mal wieder nicht auf den Plan gesehen!", begrüßt mich Jonouchi, der bereits grinsend an der Tür lehnt. „Nee, hab ich nicht. Fällt's aus?" „Jepp, der Mann ist mal wieder krank! Das dritte Mal seit Schuljahresbeginn... Ich glaub' der hat auch die Schwänzeritis"  
Ich kichere leise. „Sieht so aus. Was machen wir nun, schon einen Vorschlag?" „Also... ich dachte ja...Wenn du nichts-" „Lass mich raten – wir fahren mal wieder ins Zentrum und suchen nach neuen Duellmonsterskarten?" „Woher..!" „Ach Jou, ich hätte gar nicht fragen brauchen, da wusste ich schon, was du magst. Gut, quetschen wir uns in die Bahn zur Stadtmitte. Ich wollte mir sowieso noch mal ein neues Buch zulegen..." „Als Geschenk für deinen Schatz?", wirft Jou direkt ein und ich halte die Luft an. Wie kommt er darauf?  
Schon verlassen wir das Schulgelände.

„Nein.. für mich selbst..", antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß und mir fällt erst jetzt seine Bezeichnung für Herrn Athem auf. Automatisch spüre ich meine Wangen erröten. „Nenn ihn nicht meinen Schatz! Ich habe rein gar nichts mit ihm!", rege ich mich auf. Immer muss er in meinen wunden Punkt zielen! „Ich weiß, ich weiß... Aber du würdest gerne.." „Jou!" „Also heute morgen im Leistungskurs hat er mal den Unterricht geführt. Ich muss zugeben.. es war gar nicht so schlimm wie erwartet. Der Mann hat Ahnung!" „Sicher hat er das...", knurre ich vor mich hin und realisiere erst nach dem Aussprechen, dass ich ihn schon wieder in Schutz genommen habe.

Mein bester Freund grinst mich an. „Wie läuft es eigentlich so zwischen euch? Ist nach eurem Treffen am Donnerstag noch etwas passiert"  
Natürlich weiß er, dass ich ihm vor der Bank begegnet bin, habe es ihm Freitag direkt erzählt. Aber er kennt keine Details.. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum ich da so empfindlich bin... Er ist mein bester Freund, er hilft mir und ohne ihn hätte ich schon drei Mal aufgegeben!  
Und trotzdem habe ich meinen Ohnmachtsanfall und alles, was damit unmittelbar in Verbindung steht vorsorglich weggelassen..

„Nicht wirklich.. Nur nach der Physikstunde noch mit ihm gesprochen.." „Und, wie alt ist der Junge? Wie denkt er über dich? Was sind seine Hobbies und Interessen?" „Haha", gebe ich ironisch zurück. „Du weißt doch genau, dass ich ihn das nicht einfach so fragen kann! Wenn er auch Schüler wäre, wäre das ja etwas anderes..." „Ach komm schon, Yugi. Auch wenn er ein neuer Schüler wäre, würdest du ihn nicht privat ausfragen"  
Ich balle meine Hände voller Wut auf mich selbst zu Fäusten. Er hat ja so Recht! Was ist so schwer daran, einfach zu fragen? Zumindest nach seinem Alter! Vielleicht ist er ja noch gar nicht dreißig! Wenn er vierundzwanzig ist.. Ich werde in einem halben Jahr immerhin neunzehn.. das ginge doch noch... Ach, ich kann diesen Kerl einfach überhaupt nicht einschätzen! „So wird das nichts, Alter. Wenn du nur über Schule mit ihm redest-" „Nicht nur! Bei mir zu Hause haben wir über Träume geredet!", platzt es mir hervor, wütend auf meinen Freund, dass er mir unterstellt, nicht mal den Versuch gemacht zu haben, ihm näher zu kommen und auch erbost auf mich selbst, dass meine Versuche einfach zu andeutungslos verlaufen und ich zu feige bin, deutlicher zu werden!  
Mein Gegenüber hebt eine Augenbraue und mustert mich interessiert. „Oho. Bei dir war er also? Wieso weiß ich denn davon nichts?"

Oh Gott, mein Herz rutscht mir in die Knie. Ich habe mich verdammt noch mal verplappert! Und das vor Jonouchi.. Schuldbewusst sehe ich auf das Steinpflaster der Einkaufsstraße, in der wir gerade angekommen sind, vor mir. Oh Scheiße... Wie muss er sich jetzt fühlen? Als ob ich ihm nicht genug vertraue.. „Ich.. ähm... Er war nicht bei uns drinnen!", versuche ich es wieder gerade zu biegen. „Und weiter?", forscht der Blonde. „Uh.. also... Er hat mich nach Hause gefahren.. Also nicht er, sondern genauso genommen seine Schwester! Und dann standen wir unten vor dem Spieleladen.. und haben geredet"  
„Ihr habt euch unterhalten? Ihr drei?", kommt es mit merkwürdiger, ernster Stimme von ihm zurück, die ich so gar nicht von ihm kenne. „Ähm... Nur Herr Athem und ich... Mirai saß im Auto.. und hat gewartet"  
Mein Freund hält plötzlich an und ich tue es ihm einige Schritte später, als ich es bemerke, gleich und drehe mich zu ihm um. Schnell schließt er wieder auf und funkelt mich aus seinen haselnussbraunen Augen an. „Er lässt seine Schwester für dich stehen?"

Nervös spiele ich mit dem Saum am Ärmel meines Wintermantels. So habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen. Mein Herz scheint sich durch diese Worte angespornt zu fühlen und hämmert heftiger gegen meine Brust. An diesem Abend hatte ich nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht... hatte einfach geglaubt, er suche einen Weg, um seiner nörgelnden Schwester zu entkommen. Ich hatte mir eingeredet, er wollte nur nicht zurück zu Mirai und ihrem Wortschwall entgehen... und jede Verzögerung wäre ihm recht. „Na ja.. so kann man das nicht sehen! Ich denke, er wollte einfach nur seiner Schwester eins auswischen... Oder ihr aus dem Weg gehen... dem ging es nicht um mich! Er hätte sicher jede Alternative genutzt, die Konfrontation hinauszuzögern... Weißt du, die beiden zoffen sich wohl dauernd.. Ich bin ihm sicher gleichgültig..."

„Mensch Yugi! Wie kann man so blind sein!", dabei packt er mich auf offener Straße an den Schultern und schüttelt mich. Obwohl um halb eins noch nicht wirklich viele Leute in der Stadt sind, drehen sich einige, aufgeschreckt durch Jous laute Worte, nach uns um und gaffen neugierig. „Bitte lass mich los..", flüstere ich. Kann ihn immer noch nicht ansehen. Aufgewühlt beiße ich mir auf meiner Unterlippe herum.  
Er kommt dieser Bitte auch recht schnell nach und lässt von mir ab, fasst sich selbst an die Stirn. „Bist du denn nicht mal darauf gekommen, dass er gar keinen Stress mit Mirai bekommen hätte, dem er hätte ausweichen müssen, wenn er dich nur hätte aus dem Auto aussteigen lassen und dann weiter gefahren wäre? Das hätte innerhalb von zwei Sekunden über die Bühne sein können. Stattdessen bleibt er aber bei dir und... SPRICHT MIT DIR ÜBER TRÄUME? Ich fasse es nicht, Yugi"  
„Schrei nicht so!", zische ich. Fühle mich total angegriffen und niedergemacht. Und das von Jou über dieses Thema! Mir ist schon wieder danach, einfach die Fensterläden einzuklappen, umzudrehen und ihn seinen Stadtbummel allein führen zu lassen!

„Yugi, bitte! Sag mir, dass du nicht so blind bist! Der mag dich, verdammt"  
Aufgebracht schnappe ich nach Luft. Seine Worte klingen plötzlich so simpel... so selbstverständlich.. „Ich... Ich... Jou! Das glaube ich nicht!" Angespannt beobachte ich Jonouchis aufgebrachtes Gesicht, lasse diese Sicht der Dinge auf mich wirken. Es macht mich ganz nervös... ganz kribbelig und hektisch! Hat Yami wirklich..? Wollte er..? Ich muss mir selbst eine Beschäftigung geben, um mit all diesen Gedanken fertig zu werden. So muss der Reißverschluss meines Mantels herhalten, den ich ständig ein Stückchen öffne und schließlich wieder zuziehe. Er ist nicht nur zuerst aus eigenem Willen länger geblieben... Nein, auch als Mirai ihn angetrieben hat, kam er ihr nicht direkt entgegen.. Bin ich tatsächlich blind? Hatte ich ihn womöglich wirklich schon... so weit? Hätte ich noch weiter auf seine Unterhaltung einspringen sollen? Was hat er in diesem Moment bloß von mir erwartet? Und plötzlich kommt mir die Szene am Freitag im Physiksaal wieder in den Sinn. Er war extra zu mir gekommen, um von der Tafel abzuschreiben. Er hatte sich auf den Stuhl VOR mir gesetzt, um sich mit dem Gesicht zu mir wenden zu können. Er hatte auf meinem Tisch zu schreiben begonnen... Mein Herz rast immer schneller. Warum hat er freiwillig der Tafel den Rücken gekehrt, von der er doch abschreiben wollte? Warum hat er sich nicht ganz normal in die erste Reihe gesetzt und von dort geschrieben? Wieso hat er sich so umständlich verrenkt... Mir wird schwindelig. Scheiße, ich sollte wirklich zum Arzt gehen.. mein Kreislauf sackt bei jedem Mist zusammen. Jegliche Gedanken schwirren durcheinander... Weiß nicht, welcher der Richtige ist... welchen ich fassen soll..

„Oh man... Yugi... dich darf man einfach nicht alleine lassen... Besonders nicht in solchen Momenten. Du übersiehst und vermasselst dir wirklich alles! Demnächst flirtet er dich noch ganz offenkundig an... Und ich wette unser Naivchen bemerkt auch das nicht. Muss er dir erst seine Lippen aufpressen, ehe du wach wirst!" Ich schlucke hart. Fühle mich wie eine Maus in der Falle, dessen einziger Ausweg nach vorne gerade zugeschnappt ist. Nicht nur meine Gefühle drehen sich im Kreis... am liebsten würde ich es auch gleich mittun und laut dabei aufschreien! Sei es vor Wut auf mich selbst, aus Befreiung und um die Demütigung von Jonouchi rauszulassen.

„N-nein.. so ist das nicht...", flüstere ich und fühle mich schlagartig nur noch traurig und enttäuscht. Spüre schon einen kleinen Kloß in meiner Kehle wachsen, der immer dann auftaucht, wenn ich kurz vorm heulen stehe. „Ich bin nicht so blind..", gebe ich nur verzweifelt mit hoher Stimme zu meiner Verteidigung von mir. Fühle mich so unglaublich hilflos. Es ist die Angst, dass mein Freund recht hat. Ich bin naiv... und habe zu wenig Selbstüberzeugung.. Was, wenn ich wirklich übersehen habe, dass er schon von Anfang an etwas von mir wollte? Dann werde ich es auch weiterhin übersehen... Ich werde immer zweifeln... so wie ich jetzt schon wieder zweifele! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sein Verhalten tatsächlich von Hinweisen für mich gespickt sein sollte! Das ist doch viel zu unwahrscheinlich!

„Ach Yugi-kun... Es war nicht so gemeint.. Bitte entschuldige, ja? Ich neige nun mal dazu, schnell über zu reagieren, du kennst mich doch"  
Ich wische mir mit der rechten Hand einmal das Gesicht ab – einfach so, ich hatte doch noch gar nicht geweint.  
Dann seufze ich schwer, fühle mich aber schon deutlich besser. „Ja.. schon gut. Ich ärgere mich ja viel mehr über mich selbst. Was, wenn er nun keine Versuche mehr unternimmt"  
„Dann versuchst du es halt weiter – du hattest doch sowieso nicht vor, aufzugeben, oder?" „Nein..", ich schüttele den Kopf und ringe mir sogar wieder ein Lächeln ab. „Na also. Weißt du was? Ich habe auch schon eine Idee"  
„Idee wofür?", wiederhole ich und wir nehmen unseren Weg zu dem Geschäft, wo man besonders gute Karten tauschen kann, wieder auf. „Wie wir euch zusammen bringen! Sieht man ja, was das gibt, wenn ihr zwei unter euch seid! Jeder verteilt Andeutungen um den anderen in sein Fangnetz einzuwickeln, aber keiner sieht das des anderen! Ihr hockt beide wie eine Spinne im Netz und wartet untätig, bis der Schmetterling zufällig hineinflattert! So geht das nicht"  
„Aber Jonouchi.." Meine Wangen färben sich rosa und ich zupfe peinlich berührt wieder an meinem Reißverschluss herum. „Und genau deswegen kann man euch beide nicht alleine lassen!"

Wir kommen vor dem Laden an und mein bester Freund strahlt sofort die Schaufensterauslagen an. Seit er sich vor vielen Wochen von Insector Hagar hat besiegen lassen, ist sein Stolz angekratzter denn je... Aber der spielt auch immerhin schon Meisterschaften mit. Jou hat bisher nur kleine Tourniere unserer Stadt gewonnen..

„Und was hast du dagegen vor?", forsche ich und widme mich nun auch den Auslagen. Wie von allein wandert mein rechter Arm zu meiner Umhängetasche, löst die Schnallen und zieht nach einigem suchen mein Deck hervor. Schließlich vertreibe ich mir so oft mit Jou die Pausen oder Freistunden!  
„Hmmmm... Geheimnis!", grinst er und wendet sich von der Glasscheibe ab. Och nööö, bitte nicht schon wieder! Wie ich so etwas nicht leiden kann!  
Mein Gegenüber scheint meine Gedanken lesen zu können und schlingt einen Arm um meinen Rücken, zieht mich damit auch vom Schaufenster weg und Richtung Eingang. „Na komm Plan A hat doch auch Früchte getragen, oder? Was meinst du, warum der plötzlich so an dir klebt? Plan B wird das noch toppen! Vertrau mir"  
Ich fahre mir durch meinen blonden Pony. Mir wird wohl gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben... 


	8. Aufbaudienst & junges Blut!

**Aufbaudienst und junges Blut! **

Jonouchi und ich sitzen nach dem restlichen Unterricht zusammen im Foyer und duellieren uns mit unseren neu getauschten und teilweise auch gekauften Karten.

Ich merke gar nicht, wie die Zeit vergeht, bis ich Honda plötzlich von weitem bereits auf unseren Tisch zukommen sehe.

Ist es etwa schon so weit?

Ein Blick hoch auf unsere Wanduhr bestätigt es mir – wir haben tatsächlich schon 14.25 Uhr!

Honda erreicht uns kauend, mit einem Brötchen in der Hand und beendet somit unser Duell, worüber ich gar nicht mal so unglücklich bin. Mit tausend Lebenspunkten weniger als mein Kontrahent und einem miesem Blatt auf der Hand bin ich froh, dass wir abbrechen. Behaupten, das Glück hätte sich einige Züge später – wäre unser gemeinsamer Kumpel nicht gekommen – auf meine Seite geschlagen, kann man immer!

„Ich war nur schnell beim Bäcker!" nuschelt er zwischen zwei Bissen und mustert mich. „Bist du soweit, Yugi? Wir dürfen jetzt nicht mehr trödeln!"

„Jaja", antworte ich und denke mir meinen Teil dazu. Als ob ich schuld wäre, dass wir mal wieder auf die letzte Sekunde dort auftauchen werden – er hat ja noch nicht mal sein Mittagessen beendet!

„Und wo musst du hin, Jou?", frage ich ihn, während er murrend und dem sicheren Sieg hinterhertrauernd seine Karten wieder einsammelt.

Dieser verdreht wunderschön theatralisch die Augen und zieht eine seiner berühmten Shows ab: „In die Aula... uuhh... Auch aufbauen helfen.. Aber erst um drei.. Ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht in diesem dämlichen Physik-LK.." „Hä? Wieso? Wer was beim Sportfest tun muss, richtet sich doch nicht nach unseren gewählten Kursen!"

„Nee, eigentlich nicht..", winkt er ab, „aber in der Aula wird doch die große Bühne aufgebaut für die Ehrung der Bestplatzierten am Abend. Der Bürgermeister kommt dann, überreicht die Urkunden und hält eine außergewöhnlich einschläfernde Rede. Der Physik LK verlegt die Kabel, schließt die Mikrophone an und baut die Lautsprecher auf und blabla.. Das hat zwar Null mit unserem Unterricht zu tun, das könnte jeder andere, der entfernt etwas von Technik versteht auch, aber die glauben wohl, dass im Physikkurs die meisten Technikfreaks sitzen und wir für gute Akustik sorgen könnten... Schwachsinn!"

Honda und ich grinsen in uns hinein. Aber schadenfroh können wir nun wirklich nicht sein, uns trifft es ja nicht besser!

Plötzlich schießt mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.

„Sind Herr Kisuhara, Herr Athem oder euer LK Lehrer dann bei euch?" Jou zuckt jedoch nur lustlos und desinteressiert die Schultern.

„Kann sein, denke schon. Zumindest ist ein Musiklehrer da, wir leihen die Mikrophone und all das andere Zeug aus dem Musiksaal aus!" „Achso... na dann..", gebe ich etwas enttäuscht von mir. Jou grinst nur fies: „Wieso? Hattest du etwa vor – vorausgesetzt, er hilft tatsächlich unserer Gruppe – nach deiner Schicht auch uns in der Aula zu helfen? Willst du vor ihm einen auf sozial machen? Ich glaube, meine Idee ist da besser..."

„Erzähl mir doch endlich, was du vorhast, Jou! Seit Stunden quälst du mich schon mit diesen Andeutungen!"

„Jetzt nicht, Yugi! Wir haben noch genau eine Minute, über den großen Pausenhof zu rennen, hinüber zur Sporthalle, unsere Sachen in den Kabinen einzuschließen um pünktlich vor Herrn Mikawa zu stehen!" Und ehe ich noch etwas erwidern kann, hat mich mein braunhaariger Kumpel bereits an der Kapuze meines Mantels gepackt und schleift mich aus dem Foyer.

„Hey, lass mich los! Der war teuer!", keife ich noch durch die Gänge.

Natürlich kommen wir zu spät – aber ich muss stolz hinzufügen: nur eine einzige Minute!

Herr Mikawa, der Hausmeister, wirft uns nur warnende Blicke zu, hakt uns jedoch freundlicherweise auf seiner Liste als anwesend ab.

Wir sind zwar alle volljährig und bräuchten keine Aufsicht mehr, jedoch muss ja einer darauf achten, dass wir auch wirklich auftauchen – es gibt schließlich schönere Dinge zu tun...

Eine halbe Stunde lang schleppe ich mit Honda Kisten, Eisenstangen und kleine Trampoline. Wir bauen das ganz rechte Drittel der Sporthalle für die Leichtathletik Prüfungen auf.

Dabei sind die weißen, dicken, rouladenartigen Trennwände hinunter gelassen, um die unterschiedlichen Bereiche besser voneinander abzutrennen.

Ich weiß zwar nicht, was die in der Mitte, also ganz links von mir, (dort) basteln oder besser gesagt proben, aber sie tun mir jetzt schon leid. Ich bin lediglich dreißig Minuten hier drinnen und gerade startet sicher zum fünfundneunzigsten Mal das Lied „From zero to hero" von Sarah Connor.

Ich habe nichts gegen dieses Stück! Im Gegenteil, ich mag es wirklich, habe es sogar auf meinen MP3 Player geladen, der gerade in der verschlossenen Umkleidekabine auf meine Rückkehr wartet – aber soo oft hintereinander? Ich meine, die haben doch schon angefangen, bevor ich kam!

„Yuugi? Kommst du mal bitte? Wir sollen ganz hinten das Badmintonnetz aufbauen!", ruft mich ein Mädchen aus meiner Stufe mit genervtem Unterton.

Entschuldige, dass ich nicht hellsehen kann und von alleine angeeilt komme... Aber gut, es sei ihr verziehen... wir alle haben keine große Lust hier zu helfen..

„Jaaahaa!"

Ich verschwinde mit ihr zusammen im Gerätelager und wir suchen die passenden Netze und Stangen heraus, die wir dann mit vereinten Kräften hinaus tragen.

Da drinnen sollte aber auch mal wieder aufgeräumt werden! Bis wir mal alles zusammen hatten.. und die roten Spannseile fehlen immer noch!

Gerade kommt Honda hinzugeeilt.

„Hmm.. Ich denke, das ist ein Volleyballnetz, Leute!", mischt sich Honda ein, der kritisch das schwarze, verdrehte Etwas betrachtet hat. „Die für Badminton sind schmaler!"

Ich stöhne genervt auf und wir machen uns an die extra Arbeit, das - zum Glück - noch nicht ausgerollte Netz zurück zu bringen und es einzutauschen.

Gerade, als wir endlich alles beisammen haben, öffnet sich auch schon der Vorhang zum mittleren Teil der Halle.

Verwundert sehe ich zum Kontrollbrett, in welches der Hausmeister seinen Schlüssel gesteckt hat und offensichtlich beide Vorhänge gleichzeitig aufrollen lässt.

„Die Badmintonfelder kommen in den ganz linken Teil! Also einmal ganz rüber!", weist er uns an und ich nicke abwesend.

Oh man, wie laaaangweilig! Ich könnte jetzt schon fünf Mal zu Hause sein! Ich-

_** Baby, now I'm gonna get my message to you  
And I hope that you believe that it's true  
**_

Mir bleibt die Luft in der Lunge stecken, ohne, dass ich sie bewusst anhalte.

Oh nein.

Alles nur das nicht.

Himmel...

Die Trennwand hat sich weit genug angehoben, dass man komplett sehen kann, was sich bisher dahinter verborgen hatte.

Eine große Gruppe, sicher eine Klasse...Jugendlicher, allesamt jünger als ich, vielleicht so schätzungsweise um die vierzehn, haben sich auf ihrer Fläche der Halle ausgebreitet und tanzen.

Alle haben einen Partner oder Partnerin und bunte Röcke wirbeln herum.

Die Jungen tragen dunkle Anzüge – offensichtlich eine Generalprobe mit Kostümen.

Und mitten unter ihnen...

Wie ein kleiner Maibaum, um den alle herumtanzen...

Referendar Yami Athem.

_** It maybe take some time but all that's in your mind  
You can make it come true  
**_

Vor Überraschung und Schreck bleibe ich stehen, mir klappt tatsächlich ein Stück die Kinnlade hinunter.

Er... hier... nicht in der Aula... Ganz langsam begreife ich es, mein Hirn ist gefangen und gefesselt von seinen anmutigen und geschmeidigen Bewegungen.

Er tanzt mit einem der Mädchen zusammen, eine Rothaarige, die ihm, obwohl er auch nicht gerade sonderlich groß ist, nur zum Ansatz der Brust reicht. Er trägt jedoch kein Kostüm, so wie seine Tanzpartnerin, sondern ist mit einer dunkelblauen Jogginghose mit weißen Seitenstreifen bekleidet. – Das ist ja die gleiche, die auch seine Schwester hat!

Dazu trägt er ein einfaches, weißes Shirt mit irgend einem Aufdruck, den ich von hier nicht lesen kann – also einfache Sportkleidung.

Die anderen meiner Gruppe marschieren bereits an den Tänzern vorbei, bis hinten durch, wo bisher noch gar nichts stattgefunden hatte.

Ich trage eine lange Stange zur Halterung des Netzes, doch ich kann mich nicht von diesem Anblick lösen, ich muss einfach starren!

Seine langen Beine, die sich flink, graziös und fehlerlos bewegen... als würde er den ganzen Tag nichts anderes machen...

Sein anmutiger Körper... seine starken Arme, von denen er gerade den linken anhebt, in seiner Hand die rechte des Mädchen, um sie unter seinem Arm hindurch zuziehen... ein wirklich guter Tänzer...

_** So this is your life, you can live it  
And if you feel love, just go out and give it**  
_

Dann lösen sich beide wieder voneinander, stellen sich nebeneinander und gehen weiter ihren schnellen Schritten der Choreographie nach.

Nach vorne... zur Seite.. um die eigene Achse.. wie er dabei mit Armen und vor allem der Hüfte umgeht. Gerade jetzt fliegt sein rechter Arm nur so zur Seite, begleitet von seinem Kopf und die blonden Strähnen wirbeln mit herum, strahlen eine Atmosphäre von Leichtigkeit und Freude aus.

Er wendet sich...

Nein, auf seinen Po sehe ich am besten gar nicht... Nein, Yugi, das tust du nicht! Du-

Und schon haben sich meine Augen auf den hinteren, mittleren Teil seines Körpers geheftet.

Ohh verdammt... der Mann ist so... sexy...

Doch gleichzeitig stört mich etwas ganz gewaltig an diesem Bild!

Rasend breitet sich Wut in mir aus.. Mein Herz schnürt sich zusammen..

Es ist wie die Ranke einer Kletterpflanze, die aus dem Boden empor schießt, blitzschnell um mich klettert, mich umschlingt und zudrückt: Eifersucht!

Wie gerne würde ich jetzt losstürmen und diese... diese kleine Tussie von ihm reißen!

Stattdessen schwingt er direkt vor ihr mit der Hüfte – geht in die Knie und...

Aarrgh, wie die ihn ansieht! Die schmachtet sich doch tot an ihm!

Sie verschlingt sich doch genauso nach seinen Bewegungen!

Das sehe ich doch von hier aus!

Außerdem tanzt sie auch im Vergleich zu den anderen total schrecklich!

Kein Wunder... Wenn man sich auf seinen Lehrer fixiert kann das ja auch gar nichts werden!

Jetzt wirft sie sich auch noch ihr langes, offenes, rotes Haar über die Schulter und macht ihm schöne Augen! So eine blöde Kuh...

Verächtlich schnaube ich vor mich hin.

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Er packt sie schon wieder an den Händen!

Den kannst du vergessen, du kleine Göre... der ist ja wohl viel zu alt für dich! Der ist nichts für Siebtklässlerinnen! Denn mir ist gerade bewusst geworden, dass diese Klasse nur die 7c sein kann, diese Klasse, die er auch immer Mittwochs in Sport unterrichtet!

Gerade tanzen die beiden nebeneinander. Beide strecken ihre Arme aus... bei Yami sieht dies soo anmutig aus... beinahe, als wären es seine Flügel...

Ich beiße mir beinahe selbst die Zunge ab, als dieses Mädchen bei diesem Part ihre Hände wie zufällig seine berühren lässt.. Ohh du Schlange!

„Yugi! Komm, wir brauchen die Stange!"

Wie? Was?

Doch da ist Honda auch schon bei mir, reißt mir die Stange aus der Hand und zischt gereizt: „Wenn du starren willst, dann doch bitte unauffälliger! Und danke für deine tüchtige Hilfe!"

_** And love is no crime, you should make it  
Whenever you feel you gotta go deep inside your soul **_

Tief atme ich durch, versuche mich zu beruhigen und wende den Blick ab.

Dann mache ich mich auf den Weg zu den anderen, die noch immer fleißig die Netze aufbauen.

Beruhige dich Yugi... Sie ist erst dreizehn.. Yami findet sicher nichts an ihr... Er muss nur mit ihr tanzen, weil es seine Funktion als Sportlehrer ist..

Du weißt doch, er hasst die 7c! Bevor ich neulich bei ihm zu Hause war, murmelte er noch einen Fluch über diese Klasse... Einer unter ihnen hat ihm schließlich seinen Schlüssel geklaut! Und niemand hat den Dieb verraten...

Was ist überhaupt mit dem Generalschlüssel? Ob er wieder aufgetaucht ist?

Die Schlösser wurden nämlich soweit ich weiß nirgends ausgetauscht...

Ich muss ihn bei Gelegenheit mal fragen... denn Gelegenheiten gibt es für mich sicher viele...

Zumindest werde ich es immer weiter versuchen... Solange er mir nur weiter zu verstehen gibt, dass ich bei ihm willkommen bin..

_** Take your changes baby  
You can make it trough **_

Ich komme bei den Anderen an und muss feststellen, von hier hinten noch eine weitaus bessere Sicht auf die Tanzgruppe zu haben!

Aber für mich gibt es keinen Wechsel in der Perspektive zu Yami Athem, denn die Choreographie ist schnell und wendig.

Um nicht noch mehr meiner Mitschüler zu verärgern, bücke ich mich schnell an den Rand des Netzes und befestige das rote Gummiband mit seinen Schnallen an den Stangen, dann straffe ich das Gummi und das Netz spannt sich.

Als ich jedoch fertig bin, gebe ich vor, noch einen Moment länger beschäftigt zu sein, wende den Kopf leicht nach rechts und spähe hinüber zu den Siebtklässlern.

Gerade rechtzeitig, wie ich mit einem breiten Grinsen feststellen muss, denn gerade ist die Rothaarige auf die Füße des jungen Sportlehrers getreten.

So ein Pech aber auch..

_** From a zero to a hero  
Just follow your soul **_

Ich wende mich auch dem anderen Netz zu, um es zu spannen, mein Bauch fühlt sich dabei an, als würden immer wieder kleine Wellen der Aufregung gegen meine innere Bauchdecke schlagen.

Sie hat es verpatzt!

Ach! Wieso benehme ich mich bloß so kindisch? Zwischen den beiden ist doch sowieso weniger als Null.. Wenn Yami Gedanken lesen könnte... er würde sich schrecklich über dich lustig machen, Yugi! Immerhin bin ich schon achtzehn, ich sollte das verstehen!

Aber meine verdammten Minderwertigkeitskomplexe können meine Eifersucht nicht eindämmen – im Gegenteil. Es ist die Angst, die von innen her aufsteigt, das es sich bei diesem Mädchen halt um ein Mädchen handelt! Etwas weibliches!

Vielleicht ist Athem ja gar nicht schwul! Sicher findet er mich nur einfach so nett!

Oh man.. soo viel Stress... es macht mich einfach fertig..

Aber andererseits... Ich habe ihn noch nie interessiert einer Schülerin aus meiner Stufe nachblicken gesehen.. Männer schauen doch bekanntlich besonders gerne auf Po oder Busen – oder? Ich zumindest... weiß ich nicht wirklich, was daran anziehend sein soll...

Das Lied endet mit den letzten Klängen und auch die Tänzer halten in ihrer Abschlusspose inne, es ist nur noch das leise Geklapper der Leichtathletikgeräte ganz hinten zu hören. Ich wende meinen Blick natürlich wieder Herrn Athem zu, gebe dabei vor, den perfekten Sitz des Netzes zu prüfen.

Er scheint seiner Tanzpartnerin gerade etwas zu erklären, denn er spricht aufwändig mit den Händen und seine Gesten verraten, dass er über Tanzschritte spricht.

Hihi, die wird sich jetzt eine saftige Kritik anhören müssen. Ob er sich wohl so gibt, wie neulich im Auto zu Mirai?

Nein, ich denke nicht, in seiner Funktion als Lehrer ist er ganz anders... wahrscheinlich ist er nur so zu seiner Schwester. Ich kenne mich mit dem das Thema Geschwisterliebe gar nicht aus, war schon immer Einzelkind und werde es auch bleiben.

Meine Eltern... habe ich nie wirklich kennen gelernt. Sie verstarben bei einem Autounfall, als ich erst wenige Monate alt war und Großvater nahm mich auf.

Mein Blick gleitet weiter über die Menge und erfasst erst jetzt die andere Sportlehrerin, die neben der Stereoanlage unten auf dem Boden sitzt und das ganze Geschehen durch eine Sonnenbrille beobachtet. Nanu? So hell ist unser künstliches Licht aus den Röhren aber auch nicht, auch wenn nicht gerade so einladend und gemütlich, als dass man sie sich in die Wohnung hängen würde.

Manche Leute spinnen echt.. Oder findet sie sich so hässlich, dass sie sich verstecken muss? So alt ist die doch auch nicht... bestimmt noch keine vierzig!

Die Lehrerin kenne ich auch nur flüchtig vom Sehen her aus dem Treppenhaus, ich kenne nicht einmal ihren Namen. Offensichtlich ist sie die eigentliche Sportlehrerin der Klasse und schaut sich Yami in seiner Lehrerrolle an.

Sie war es auch, die die Musik ausgeschaltet hat.

Jetzt erhebt sie sich und steuert auf einen Schüler ganz am Rand zu und beginnt mit ihm zu reden.

„Okay! Probieren wir es noch einmal!", verkündet sie nach einigen Minuten schließlich und startet das Lied erneut.

Ich bin bereits mit den anderen wieder auf dem Weg zurück zu unserer Hälfte. Wir müssen nur noch einige Matten auslegen, dann ist meine Arbeit hier beendet!

Aber ich werde mich nicht beeilen, wegzukommen.. Im Gegenteil.. ich möchte noch bleiben.. Ich muss doch Yami Athem weiter beobachten! Und dabei diese kleine Göre ignorieren... Wozu sich weiter über sie aufregen? Das ist lächerlich.. ich sollte mich vielmehr auf ihn allein fokussieren.. Seine Erscheinung... die Funken, die er versprüht..

Das Aufbauen der Matten wird jedoch komplizierter als gedacht, denn Herr Mikawa kann sich selbst nicht entscheiden, wohin wir sie denn nun legen sollen! Murrend verändern Honda und ich gerade das dritte Mal in Folge die Position der Matte, als eine Männerstimme hinter uns auftaucht: „Nein, nein, Jungs! Das ist der völlig falsche Platz dafür! Doch nicht vor das Trampolin! Die gehören unter die Reckstangen! Dort ist es doch viel gefährlicher!"

Wie auf Kommando stöhnen wir beide genervt auf und schleppen die Matte an den gewünschten Ort.

Herr Seguchi muss es ja wissen! Er ist immerhin mein Sportlehrer! Das der jetzt hier auch noch auftaucht! Es reicht mir schon, ihn jeden Donnerstag in den Badmintonstunden sehen zu müssen... Ursprünglich hatte ich ja auch Schwimmen gewählt, das kam jedoch nicht zustande, mein Zweitwunsch, Handball, war bereits überfüllt und ich gehörte schließlich zu den Glücklichen, denen nur die Drittwahl ermöglicht wurde.

Na ja, wenigstens kann ich jetzt Badmintonnetze aufbauen..

Honda und ich lassen uns stöhnend auf die blauen Polsterungen fallen. Endlich geschafft!

„Na komm, Yugi! Nichts wie ab nach Hause!"

Peinlich berührt sehe ich auf unsere Matte, ziehe vor mir kleine Kreise auf der weichen Unterlage. „Also weißt du... Honda.." „Naa?", forscht er und ich weiß genau, dass er weiß, was ich will.. Er zwingt mich, es auszusprechen!

„Ich wollte noch etwas... bleiben.."

**_ Wins a girls heart …_**

Gerade in diesem Moment endet das Lied erneut, und ihre Sportlehrerin ruft ihnen zu, dass die Probe für heute beendet ist. Sie verabschiedet die Klasse und alle stürmen zusammen mit meiner Gruppe ebenfalls zu den Ausgängen unserer riesigen Halle.

Mein Blick such sofort Herrn Athem, der zur Wand neben der Musikanlage schlendert, nicht weit entfernt von dem Platz, wo die andere Lehrerin vorhin saß und greift nach einer Wasserflasche. Er schraubt sie auf und ich beobachte ihn genau, wie er gierig ihren Inhalt in sich verschwinden lässt. Folge seinem Adamsapfel bei jeder Schluckbewegung... sein langer, schöner, dunkler Hals...-

„Also gut! Dann werd ich halt allein fahren! Ich bin weg, man sieht sich, Yugi-kun!"

„Ist gut! Sayonara, Honda-kun!"

Kaum habe ich meine Augen von **ihm** genommen, habe ich auch schon wieder etwas verpasst!

Ich habe nicht gesehen, wie es dazu gekommen ist, denn jetzt sitzt er mit angewinkelten Beinen an der Wand, hat den Kopf auch an diese angelehnt und die Augen geschlossen.

Offenbar eine kurze Pause nach dem ganzen Herumgetanze... die Kleine muss ihn ja gestresst haben. Fies grinse ich in mich hinein.

„Na geh schon hin!" Wer? Wie? Was? Wo?

Erschrocken wirbele ich herum. „Honda! Ich dachte-" „Ich bin auch jetzt weg! Ich wollte nur noch deinen verträumten Blick sehen, Kumpel. Los, er beißt nicht! ...Noch nicht!"

„Mensch Honda! Lass mich in Ruhe!" Das ging eindeutig zu weit.. Ich verstehe Spaß, mache eine Menge mit – aber nicht auf diesem Gebiet! Ich spüre einfach nur Wut in mir aufschäumen.

„Bin ja schon weg! Ciao!"

Ich seufze.

Soll ich wirklich..? Ich meine.. zu ihm gehen...? Einfach so? Ich habe dieses Mal keine Ausrede, was ich von ihm will..

„_Ihr hockt beide wie eine Spinne im Netz und wartet untätig, bis der Schmetterling zufällig hineinflattert! So geht das nicht!"_

Jous Worte von heute Mittag hallen wie ein Echo in meinem Kopf wieder.

Ich schlucke. Gut, dann werde ich mal alle meine 8 Beinchen in Bewegung setzen! Ironisch grinse ich über mich selbst.

Ich erhebe mich von meiner Matte und steuere auf ihn zu. Unterwegs klopft mein Herz und ich überlege, wie ich ihn bloß ansprechen soll? Mit einem einfachen ‚Hallo!' etwa? Ist das nicht für einen Lehrer zu salopp? Andererseits klingt mir ein ‚Guten Tag' einfach zuuu... zu... formal! Er ist schließlich noch jung.. Man könnte ihn sogar noch für einen von uns halten, wenn man flüchtig hinschaut...

Doch jegliches Kopfzerbrechen über eine Begrüßung stoppt, als er bereits die Augen öffnet und den Kopf hebt. Er hat wahrscheinlich meine Schritte gehört..

„Hey Yugi! Na, Arbeit beendet?", dabei greift er zu seiner nun mehr nur noch halbvollen Wasserflasche, die er sich zwischen den Turnschuhen eingeklemmt hatte und schraubt sie wieder auf.

„Hallo", bringe ich zurück und bringe ein Lächeln extra für ihn auf. „Jaa, ich habs endlich hinter mir! Sie offensichtlich auch?"

„Stimmt. Zum Glück." Dann setzt er seine Flasche wieder an den Mund und trinkt zügig.

Ich bemerke erst zwei Sekunden später, dass ich auf seinen Mund starre... Schnell wende ich den Blick ab.

Na toll, und jetzt? Worüber reden? Irgendwie komme ich mir blöd vor... und etwas verlassen. Jetzt stehe ich auch noch so dämlich vor seiner Nase rum und warte, dass er aufhört zu trinken! Was muss er bloß jetzt über mich denken.

Er dagegen scheint gar keine Anstalten zu machen, sich von seiner Flasche zu lösen...

Ich fasse den freien Platz neben ihm ins Auge. Soll ich..? Vielleicht will er ja in Ruhe gelassen werden? Oder wenn er sowieso gerade gehen wollte..?

„_Und genau deswegen kann man euch beide nicht alleine lassen!" _

Ich schließe meine Augen – ich werde dir das Gegenteil beweisen, Katsuya Jonouchi!

Dann nehme ich all meinen Mut zusammen und setze mich links von ihm hin – links, seine starke Seite. Es war eigentlich nur Zufall gewesen, stand halt eher weiter links.

Just in diesem Moment setzt er auch endlich sein Wasser von den Lippen und schraubt die fast leere Flasche zu. Schluckspecht!

Aber diese bronzefarbene Haut sieht auf dem durchsichtigen Glas der Flasche wirklich... interessant aus.

Ich möchte zu gerne wissen, welche Nationalität er eigentlich ist!

Er dreht seinen Kopf zu mir und ich spüre seine wunderschönen Amethyste mich mustern.

Er macht mich ganz kribbelig! Es fühlt sich an, als könne er durch mich hindurch sehen!

Gedanken, er könne meine Gefühle für ihn durch pure Blicke aus diesen intensiven Augen aufnehmen, jagen mir Unruhe durch meine Nervenbahnen.

„Nun? Wie geht es dir?" – Hä...?

„Ähh... gut.. jaa.. gut!", presse ich völlig unvorbereitet hervor. Hätte mit allem gerechnet, nur mit dieser Frage nicht.

„Dann ist ja gut! Du siehst auch gar nicht mehr so blass aus!"

„Danke.." – Moment mal! Wofür bedanke ich mich gerade?

Er sieht mich einfach freundlich an und ich werde von Minute zu Minute nervöser. Möge doch jetzt ein Thema über das sich gut reden lässt vom Himmel fallen! Und zwar etwas Privates... bitte.. Ich habe sonst immer so viele Fragen... und wenn ich neben ihm sitze, fühle ich mich so leer... so leer...

„Tja, dann wird das wohl morgen mit unserer Physikstunde nichts. Ich habe das Sportfest völlig vergessen! Ich denke ihr seid dankbar, wenn ihr noch Gnadenfrist bis Freitag habt?"

Irritiert hebe ich eine Augenbraue – er wird jetzt doch nicht etwa über Physik reden wollen?

„Schon... Ich bin ganz froh, wenn ich es noch nicht erfahre", lächele ich etwas verloren und betrachte meine Fußspitzen und die hellblauen Socken – Schuhe sind hier in der Halle verboten, außer Sportschuhen natürlich!

„Das kenne ich auch noch zu gut von mir früher", grinst er und dreht die Flasche in seinen Händen ständig um die eigene Achse.

Eine ganze Weile lang schweigen wir, ich beobachte, währenddessen angestrengt über ein Thema nachdenkend, Herrn Seguchi aufgebracht mit Herrn Mikawa diskutieren.

Aach! Es ist schlimm! Jetzt sitze ich schon neben ihm! Und wir schweigen uns an!

Yugi, rede! Bevor er weg ist! – Wolltest du Jou nicht etwas beweisen? – meldet sich die Stimme in meinem Kopf wieder.

Also wende ich meinen Schopf wieder ihm zu, spüre mein Herz wie verrückt rasen und hole dann tief Luft. Beruhige dich, Yugi! Du willst doch nur mit ihm reden!

„Dürfte... ich Sie etwas fragen...?"

Verwundert sieht er zu mir, legt seinen Kopf leicht schief und seine goldenen Strähnchen rutschen ihm über die Nase.

„Ich denke.. schon?" Okay Yugi! Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr! Quetsch ihn aus! Jou wird Augen machen, wenn ich ihm alles sagen kann!

„Wo-woher kommen Sie?" Ein verständnisloser Blick folgt. Oh man, ich habe mich ja wirklich toll ausgedrückt! Ich spüre meinen Adamsapfel wie mein Herz gegen den Hals schlagen. „Ich meine.. welcher Nationalität gehören sie an?", füge ich also schnell ein.

„Hm..? Na japanisch!", kommt postwendend die Antwort.

Ich schlucke aufgeregt, fixiere seine Hände, die einfach nur mit dem Verschluss der Flasche spielen.

„Ähm.. ich meinte eigentlich... wegen Ihrem Namen.. und na ja... ihrer Hautfarbe! Oder.. sind Sie hier geboren? Ist es also nur wegen Ihren Eltern?" Ich atme schnell, hoffentlich war das jetzt nicht zu taktlos von mir! Aber mit der Frage über sein Alter einzusteigen viel mir noch viel unhöflicher! Ich hoffe, über diese Frage auf sein Alter überleiten zu können.

„Achsooo! Sag das doch direkt!", lacht er leise und fährt sich durchs Haar. „Nein, ich bin nicht hier geboren, da hast du schon recht. Ich habe zwar jetzt die japanische Staatsbürgerschaft, aber ursprünglich bin –"

„Herr Athem!" Herr Seguchi eilt auf uns zu, schwingt einen Badmintonschläger mit sich herum.

NEIN! Neiiin! Das ist nicht fair! Einfach nicht fair! Mir ist schon wieder zum Heulen zu Mute... obendrein lodert Wut und Hass gegenüber meines Sportlehrers in mir auf. Was fällt dem ein! Was will er jetzt schon wieder?

„Lust auf ein kleines Match?", dabei ist er uns bereits so nahe, dass er Yami beinahe mit seinem Schläger vor der Nase herumfuchtelt. Argwöhnisch betrachtet dieser den Schläger.

„Nein, danke. Ich muss gleich wieder los, meine Zeit reicht nicht."

„Nun kommen Sie schon! Nur ein kleines Duell, sagen wir, wer zuerst 8 Punkte erreicht! Das geht sicher schnell! Ich möchte sehen, ob ich die Jugend noch schlagen kann! Tun Sie mir doch diesen Gefallen, als ein Sportlehrer Kollege!"

„Entschuldigen Sie... aber ich bin schon durch die Tanzstunden ermüdet..."

„„Sie haben doch noch so junges Blut, das ermüdet doch so schnell nicht! Wie jung sind sie denn? – Wenn ich fragen darf!", fügt er noch schnell hinzu und ich habe bereits theatralisch die Augen verdreht, da realisiert mein Gehirn, dass er Athem nach seinem Alter gefragt hat! Ich werde es jetzt wahrscheinlich erfahren! Angespannt lausche ich, bete jede verstreichende Sekunde bis zur Antwort mehrere Male, dass es bitte nicht höher als fünfundzwanzig sein soll.. Bitte nicht zwischen fünfundzwanzig und dreißig...!

Herr Athem steht geschlagen seufzend auf, zupft sich seine Jogginghose zurrecht.

„Gut... Aber nur ein kleines Spiel..", kommentiert er lustlos und ich weiß sofort, dass er nur aus Höflichkeit annimmt, „und ich bin sechsundzwanzig.."

Ich kann gerade noch dem heftigen Impuls widerstehen, mein Gesicht in meinen Händen zu verbergen.

Ohhhh, zur Hölle!

Sechsundzwanzig... sechsundzwanzig... Ich bin achtzehn!

Acht Jahre... Oh Gott..

Ich muss mich beherrschen, um nicht aufzuschluchzen.

Das... oh verdammt, 8 Jahre älter! Was wird Großvater sagen?

Was der Rest meiner Verwandtschaft?

...Und was Yami Athem selbst, wenn er wüsste, dass sich ein 18- Jähriger in ihn verliebt hat...?

„Das dürfte doch für Sie gut zu schaffen sein! Ich bin bereits vierundfünfzig! Also reden Sie doch nicht! Machen wir es interessanter: Spielen wir mit Einsatz?"

„Einsatz?", echot Athem und ich bekomme alles nur noch wie hinter einer dichten Nebelwolke mit. Zu sehr hat mich der Schock gerade von den Füßen gerissen.

Aber jetzt... wenn man es weiß... Ja... er sieht wirklich wie 26 aus...

„Ja! Spielen wir um 2600 Yen!" (1)

„Also wissen Sie-"

„Das geht schon klar! Wenn Sie noch etwas vorhaben, dann sollten wir uns jetzt aber beeilen! Einen Schläger finden sie da hinten in den Schränken!"

„Ich weeiiiß", kontert Athem und trottet offensichtlich genervt davon.

Er kommt mit einem Schläger und einem Federball wieder, den er auch direkt Herrn Seguchi im Gehen zuwirft, bevor er sich an seinen Platz stellt.

„Sie schlagen auf. Einzel oder Doppel?"

„Natürlich Einzel! Wir nehmen das ganze Feld!"

Sein Gegenüber nickt nur, geht dann auf Position.

Ich dagegen bin noch immer beeinflusst von der neusten Information.

„Sie.. Sie halten den Schläger ja falsch herum! Haben die auf der Uni Ihnen-"

„Ich bin Linkshänder."

„A-achso!", stottert mein Sportlehrer offensichtlich sehr peinlich berührt, genau ins Fettnäpfchen getreten zu sein.

„Also gut. Auf ein faires Spiel!", versucht er die Situation sofort wieder zu übermalen und ich kann nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Grinsen auf mein Gesicht schleicht.

Während sie spielen, denke ich weiter über die besagten 8 Jahre nach..

Es sind nicht gerade wenig.. Was, wenn er vielleicht nächsten Monat schon wieder Geburtstag hat und 27 wird? Andererseits.. kann er auch gerade erst sechsundzwanzig geworden sein.. Ich muss das genaue Datum herausfinden! Nicht zuletzt, weil ich ihm dann auch gratulieren möchte..

Hm.. ich könnte eventuell Mirai fragen? Obwohl.. ich würde es schon gerne von ihm selbst hören, dann haben wir etwas, worüber wir uns unterhalten könnten..

„Fünf zu sieben!", reißt mich Yamis Stimme plötzlich wieder aus meinen Gedanken.

Was schon? Das ist aber schnell gegangen!

Wobei – wer liegt gerade überhaupt vorne?

Ich beobachte das Spielfeld, die beiden jagen sich über die gesamte Fläche, keiner kennt Gnade.

Zischend rauscht der Ball ständig wieder über das Netz, mich wundert, mit wie viel Kraft beide zuschlagen!

Deutlich sehe ich, wie Yami seinen Gegner ermüden lassen will, unregelmäßig spielt er lange oder kurze Bälle und Seguchi rennt von vorne nach hinten und umgekehrt – bis der weiße Ball gegen das Netz rast und zu Boden fällt. Herr Seguchi hat zu tief gespielt.

„Sechs zu sieben für Sie! Aufschlagwechsel! Ich bin dran!", verkündet Athem und spielt in der Zwischenzeit, bis Seguchi ihm den Ball hinüberwirft mit seinem Schläger.

Waas? Dieser blöde Typ von Sportlehrer liegt vor meinem Physiklehrer? Dem fehlt ja nur noch ein Punkt!

Mir wird beinahe schwindelig, als ich ständig mit den Augen dem Ball folge, ja nicht zu verpassen, wo er landet.

Schließlich schafft es der Jüngere wieder zu punkten und beide liegen gleich auf. Ich fiebere richtig mit – es geht zwar nicht um wirklich viel Geld, jedoch viel mehr um die Ehre. Wenn sich Herr Athem von diesem nervtötenden alten... Heini besiegen lässt... dann... dann...

Er holt weit aus, ich nehme dabei seine schönen, fließenden Bewegungen wie einen Film in mich auf. Bestarre besonders seinen gut ausgebildeten linken Oberarm und seine Schulterblätter, die sich bei jedem Schlag besonders hervor heben und sich zusammenziehen.

Seguchi rennt innerhalb von Sekunden nach hinten und kaum ist er angekommen, spielt der junge Physikreferendar einen kurzen, schwunglosen Ball, der direkt hinter dem Netz aufzukommen droht und es für Seguchi fast keine Chance mehr gibt.

Der Ball schlägt tatsächlich auf dem Boden auf und Athem wirft seinen Schläger vergnügt in die Luft, um ihn direkt wieder aufzufangen.

„Sieben zu acht für Sie.. Glückwunsch.. Kommen Sie mit, ich habe mein Portemonnaie in der Umkleide eingeschlossen." Ihm ist deutlich sein Ärger und seine Demütigung anzusehen.

Oh man, das war aber wirklich knapp! Ich hätte Yami zugetraut, weitaus entscheidender zu siegen.. er ist doch immerhin halb so jung! Aber gut, man sollte das nicht unbedingt an einem Match so festmachen..

Yami und Herr Seguchi verlassen die Halle, wobei ersterer im vorbeigehen den Badmintonschläger an die Wand lehnt.

Er geht tatsächlich ohne ein weiteres Wort mit?

Ich bette, teils überrascht, teils mit einem Hauch von Enttäuschung versetzt meinen Kopf auf die angewinkelten Knie.

Ehrlich gesagt.. oder eher gedacht.. Ich hätte erwartet, dass Yami das Geld ablehnen würde... Er machte vorhin bereits Anstalten, gar nicht erst um Einsatz spielen zu wollen... Deshalb glaubte ich.. Irgendwie schade, dass er mitkommt. Doch nicht so selbstlos, wie ich ihn eingeschätzt hatte. Aber na gut, als Referendar verdient man wohl auch nur einen Hungerlohn.

Ich sitze und warte – und warte.. und warte. Wo bleibt er denn? Ich dachte, er würde noch ein Mal wiederkommen...? Seinen Schläger vernünftig wegräumen oder sonst noch etwas hier in der Halle wollen?

Da ich keine Uhr mithabe, weiß ich nicht, wie lange ich schon hier sitze. Dann sehe ich ihn halt nicht noch einmal, habe ich wohl Pech!

Gereizt, nach Yamis Spiel kein Wort mehr mit ihm wechseln zu können, stehe ich auf und mache mich auf die Suche nach dem Hausmeister, der mir meine Umkleide aufschließen soll. Immerhin habe ich dort meine ganzen Sachen noch liegen...

Dieser ist jedoch gerade nicht auffindbar, wie ich frustriert feststellen muss... na toll! Ich husche durch das Gebäude, doch er ist weder im Geräteschuppen, noch irgendwo in den Gängen und auch die Toiletten sind wie ausgestorben. Wie soll ich bitte an meine Jacke kommen? Ich habe keine Lust noch zu warten!

Erst hoffe ich vergeblich auf **ihn** und dann ist auch noch Herr Mikawa weg!

Herr Athem und Seguchi scheinen auch vom Erdboden verschlungen worden zu sein.

Wie mir diese ganze Lehrerschaft auf den Nerv geht!

Ich komme bei den Lehrerumkleiden A, werde also klopfen müssen.

Vier Türen habe ich erfolglos bereits aufgesucht, da nehme ich aus dem Raum nebenan ein deutliches Stöhnen war. Interessiert trete ich näher heran und höre tatsächlich nicht nur ein weiteres Stöhnen, sondern mehrere, offensichtlich von einer Frau... und genau jetzt dämmert es mir, was sich dort drin abspielen muss. Denn es ist kein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen... sondern ein Rhythmisches und Lustvolles.

Ich schlage mir die Hand vor den Mund: Ach du meine Güte! Sind die denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? So öffentlich, am Tag in der Umkleide der Sporthalle? Ob sie wohl zumindest abgeschlossen haben?

Es schockt mich so sehr, dass ich gar nicht neugierig genug bin, um es eventuell auszutesten und zu klopfen. Dazu ärgere ich mich immer noch viel zu sehr über Yamis verschwinden, das –

Ein bitterer Schock stößt mir in den Magen!

Yami ist weg...

Ich habe mich nur gefragt, warum und wie man **das** hier tun kann... aber nicht... **wer**...

Wenn er nun hier hinein verschwunden ist..?

Wenn er sich eine Frau geschnappt hat und sie nun... Stopp!

Der Stich der sich gerade in mein Herz frisst schmerzt zu sehr. Dafür klopft es aber umso stärker gegen meine Rippen und mir kommt es so vor, als würde mir wieder schwindelig werden...

Nein, Yugi! Reiß dich zusammen!

Ich lege mir die Hand aufs Herz, atme tief und beruhigend durch und schüttele den Kopf.

Er muss es nicht sein... Seguchi und Mikawa sind schließlich auch verschwunden! Die Möglichkeit steht nur eins zu drei..

A-aber...der alte Seguchi doch nicht.. Leisten sich solche ‚Abenteuer' nicht nur eher jüngere Leute?

Angespannt presse ich mit angehaltenem Atem mein Ohr gegen die dunkelgrüne Tür.

Ich höre die Frau heftig atmen, sowieso Keuchen und Stöhnen. Den Mann hört man nur ab und zu leise aufjappsen – aber ich kann beim besten Willen nicht feststellen, ob das Yami sein könnte...

Oh bitte, bitte nicht..

Ich spüre meinen Kreislauf wie wild durch meinen Körper zirkulieren, wird von meinem rasendem Herzen aufgeheizt – andererseits fühlt sich mein Magen so schwer und kalt an... zwei völlige Gegensätze..

Gerade wird der Mann auch lauter und ich presse mein Ohr angestrengt lauschend weiter gegen die Tür, da tippt mir von hinten jemand auf die Schulter.

Aufgewühlt will ich herumwirbeln, dem Störenden anfahren, gefälligst leise zu sein und mich in Ruhe zu lassen – da sehe ich auch schon in zwei tiefe, amethystfarbene Augen. Wie vom Blitz getroffen zucke ich zusammen.

„Na, was gibt's denn da interessantes mitzukriegen?"

Ich bin für den Moment viel zu erleichtert, als reagieren zu können. Mein Körper gleicht einer Bogensehne, die wieder in den Ruhezustand zurückkehrt und noch vom Abschuss gefährlich schwangt.

Genau in diesem Moment schreit der Mann hinter der Tür gedämpft auf. Lauteres Stöhnen beider folgt.

„Aaaahjaa..", lächelt mich Yami an und zieht seine rechte Augenbraue hoch, während seine wunderschöne Iris sich noch immer nicht von mir abwendet.

Ich laufe auf der Stelle feuerrot an. Was denkt er jetzt nur?

Scheiße!

„Äähh.. Nein! Nein, das ist nicht so! Ich bi- bin kein... Ich bin doch nur zufällig hier vorbei gekommen! Ich schwöre!"

Mein Herz hämmert weiter, mein Kopf sirrt vor Stress.

„Soso, nur zufällig, ja? Aber es ist doch interessant genug, dass man stehen bleiben muss, was?" Amüsiert ziehen sich seine Mundwinkel noch weiter zu einem breiten Grinsen nach oben.

Verzweiflung schießt in mir hoch und ich setze einen flehentlichen Blick auf: „Bitte glauben Sie mir doch!"

Er jedoch lässt einfach seine linke Hand in der Tasche seiner schwarzen Winterjacke – dieses mal keine aus Leder – verschwinden und nickt dann zur Tür hin: „Wer ist denn da?"

Ungläubig starre ich für wenige Sekunden einfach die Tür an – das Paar scheint unser Gespräch unmittelbar vor ihrer Kabine gar nicht zu stören, oder eher gar nicht zu bemerken!

Ich zucke nur die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung!"

Dann hat er auch schon einen Schlüsselbund herausgezogen und schwenkt vor meiner Nase mit einem dünnen Schlüssel herum und deutet auf das Schloss der Tür, zwinkert mir dann verschwörerisch zu.

„Um deiner Neugierde nachzugehen.. Sollen wir?"

„Was?", rutscht es mir entsetzt und schockiert heraus.

„Wir behaupten, wir wollten nur unwissend die CDs zum Tanzen heraussuchen – in dieser Lehrerumkleide wird nämlich so einiges aufbewahrt..."

„Waaas? N-nein! D-das können Sie doch nicht machen!", bei der bloßen Vorstellung, da jetzt hinein zu gehen.. alles zu sehen.. das Pärchen auf frischer Tat zu ertappen, lässt in mir das Verlangen wecken, lieber zu Fuß bis zum Nordpol zu rennen, statt da jetzt zu stören! Ich will das nicht sehen! Jetzt, da meine Seele endlich Ruhe hat, möchte ich sie nicht wieder aufwühlen! Mir ist es auch völlig egal, wer dort drin sein Unwesen treibt! Solange es nicht Yami ist... ist es mir einfach nur schrecklich egal!

„Und warum nicht?", grinst er weiter und setzt einen verlockenden Blick auf, bei dem ich beinahe schwach geworden wäre. Sooo hinreißend...

Er... er wickelt mich gerade ein – will mich für seinen blöden Plan ausnutzen!

„Nein! Das ist nicht richtig!", wehre ich mich. Bei der Vorstellung, das jetzt tatsächlich durchzuziehen wird mir unglaublich schlecht.

Wobei... wie KANN er überhaupt...? Wie auf solche Gedanken kommen? Hat er denn keinen Anstand? Keinen Respekt vor Privatsphäre?

Im Unterricht machte er doch sonst immer einen solch vernünftigen Eindruck! So sorgfältig, zuverlässig, verständnisvoll, hilfsbereit... doch nicht das komplette Gegenteil!

Womöglich ist er selbst noch neugierig... Oder gar ein Voyeur?

Vielleicht ist er ja selbst nicht genug sexuell ausgelastet... Vielleicht will er so...

Ich schlucke trocken, versuche ihn aber dennoch ernst anzusehen. Mein Herz rast und ich kämpfe gegen das Verlangen an, einfach umzudrehen und schnellstmöglich wegzurennen!

Er klimpert jedoch in der Zwischenzeit einfach nur mit seinen Schlüsseln, sieht mich fragend an. Ich schüttele einfach nur den Kopf.

Kann noch gar nicht realisieren, was hier gerade abgeht... Das ist doch einfach nur ein Alptraum...

Und wie vom Himmel gestürzt fallen mir auch Großvaters Worte wieder ein:

„_Pass auf dich auf, Yugi. Man hört doch jeden Tag in den Nachrichten, dass sich die harmlosesten Menschen als psychisch Kranke entpuppen. Eines Tages entführt er dich noch mit zu sich nach Hause und tut dir etwas an!"_"

Psychisch Kranker... Sexbesessener...

Mir stehen meine Gedanken oder eher mein Entsetzen wohl auf der Stirn geschrieben, denn Athem lässt ganz plötzlich das Schlüsselbund wieder in der Jackentasche verschwinden und seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen, zwinkert dann abermals.

„Was auch immer du jetzt von mir denkst... Stopp es besser. Es war sowieso bloß ein Scherz. Und ich-"

„Aaahhhhhh!" Er wird unterbrochen durch den stöhnenden und äußerst lauten Schrei der Frau in der Umkleidekabine.

Nur ein Scherz? Nur ein Scherz? Und wer sagt mir –

Er setzt zum Gehen an, kehrt mir den Rücken zu. „Nun... ich weiß jetzt, was ich wissen wollte, Yugi. Bis bald!"

WUMS!

Ich fühle mich von seinen Worten erschlagen. Es ist wie, als hätte man mich ganz plötzlich im strömenden Regen vor die Tür gesetzt.

Das war also... nur ein Test?

Er wollte etwas herausfinden...?

Ja aber... bloß was? Etwa, ob ich annehmen würde? Wieso interessiert ihn das!

Überhaupt... das kann doch nicht geplant gewesen sein?

Tausend Fragen schwirren in meinem Kopf, ich weiß jetzt nur noch eins mit Sicherheit. Und zwar, dass sich mein Herz wieder ein Stück mehr entspannt – er ist wohl doch kein Perverser..

Ich kann nicht anders und renne ihm nach, er ist bereits beim Ausgang der Halle angekommen.

Schlagartig fällt mir jedoch wieder meine Schultasche und mein Mantel ein – ich habe doch nach jemandem gesucht, der mir die Tür öffnen sollte!

„Herr Athem! Herr Athem! Warten Sie bitte!"

Er hält von außen die schwere Tür auf und sieht auf mich hinunter. Ich kann seinen Blick nicht deuten... Verflucht!

„Ich ähm.. habe meine Sachen noch in einer der Kabinen! Könnten Sie mir bitte-" „Aufschließen?", er greift erneut in seine Tasche, zieht den Schlüsselbund wieder hervor. „Hier, das ist der Generalschlüssel von allen Türen dieser Sporthalle. Ich warte solange hier, aber bitte beeil dich!"

„Ist gut! Vielen Dank!" Ich stürme mit dem Schlüssel den Flur entlang, zurück zu meinen Sachen.

Generalschlüssel der Sporthalle.. irgendwie ist mir, als wäre davon schon einmal die Rede gewesen..

In Windeseile ziehe ich mir meinen Mantel an und schnappe mir meinen Rucksack, ehe ich wieder abschließe. Und zusammen mit dem Schlüssel im Schloss klickt etwas in meinem Kopf.

Natürlich! Das ist doch der Schlüssel.. den man ihm gestohlen hatte! Er hat ihn also wieder..? Oder ist es ein Neuer..?

Ich werde ihn am besten direkt draußen mal darauf ansprechen.. vielleicht ergibt sich ja eine weitere Unterhaltung!

Keuchend komme ich wieder bei ihm an und halte ihm den Schlüsselbund wieder hin. „Ich danke nochmals!", flüstere ich und atme noch mal durch.

Ich erröte ziemlich, als ich ihm in seine ausdrucksstarken Augen sehe.

Schon wieder spüre ich mein Herz wie eine Trommel in meinem Inneren hämmern, merke sofort, dass meine Hände trotz der klirrenden Kälte hier draußen bereits schweißnass sind.

Alles was folgt ist ein einfaches „Bitteschön", mit dem ich nichts weiter anfangen kann um ein Gespräch aufzubauen.

Schließlich setzt er sich in Bewegung und ich gehe neben ihm her.

Yugi.. deine Chance... ihr seid allein... Er hat jetzt frei... Ich müsste nur beginnen über den Schlüssel zu reden... und dann meine Frage von vorhin, bevor Herr Seguchi vorbei kam, überleiten...

„Herr Athem..", keuche ich noch ein wenig erschöpft von den paar Schritten, die ich gerannt bin und fixiere mit aufgeregten Augen seine weiße, rollenförmige Sporttasche, die mit hellblauen Streifen verziert ist und suche irgendwo an ihr eine passende Ablenkung für meine Nervosität.

„Haben Sie...", fahre ich fort, „gerade etwas Zeit? Ich möchte mich gerne mit ihnen unterhalten..", presse ich den Rest hervor und atme möglichst unbemerkt tief durch.

Nun ist es raus! Was Worte doch manchmal für Wirkungen erzielen können.. Was wohl jetzt geschehen wird?

Yami zieht seinen linken Ärmel, die Seite, an der ich auch gehe, mit der rechten Hand hoch und wirft einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Ach du Schreck! Ist das spät! Die arme Kacy!"

Nun verstehe ich endgültig nichts mehr!

Ich wage es, seine Sporttasche mit den Augen loszulassen und stattdessen ihm mal wieder in seine Augen zu sehen.

Entschuldigend und mit einem deutlichen Mischung von Stress sieht er mich an. „Entschuldige bitte, Yugi! Ich kann jetzt wirklich nicht! Ich habe gar nicht auf die Uhr gesehen! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Seguchi mich noch zum Badminton herausfordert! Und ich Trottel lasse mich auch noch bequatschen obwohl ich weiß, dass mir nicht viel Zeit bleibt!" Automatisch legt er einen Schritt zu und ich muss mein Tempo noch mehr steigern als er, um mithalten zu können.

„Wohin müssen Sie denn, wenn ich fragen darf..?", mische ich mich ein.

„Zur Schulung nach Nord-Sanjo! Wir haben gleich viertel vor vier – ich komme mitten in den Berufsverkehr! Bis fünf werde ich das nie schaffen!"

Ich bemerke sofort, dass er aufgebracht bei jedem Schritt fester auftritt als sonst.

Nervös fährt er sich durch die Haare. „Ich muss schließlich noch unter die Dusche.. Tja, dann muss Kacy halt warten..." fügt er genervt hinzu.

Wir kommen auf dem Lehrerparkplatz an – doch so sehr ich mich auch umsehe, ich kann sein Motorrad nicht erblicken?

Stattdessen steht ein weinrotes Auto auf Athems Parkplatz – ja aber natürlich! Das kenne ich doch! Unverkennbar Mirais Auto!

Er kann also auch einen PKW fahren?

Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich ihm überhaupt weiter hinterher laufe – meine Absage für heute habe ich ja schon. Und ihn noch mehr mit meiner Anwesenheit stressen möchte ich auch noch viel weniger..

Doch gerade in dem Moment hat der junge Physiklehrer bereits den Kofferraum geöffnet und ein riesiger, silberner Haarknäul springt heraus, rennt um Yamis Beine herum.

„Kacy!", freue ich mich und bücke mich zu der Hündin, die auch direkt ihren Kurs auf mich ändert und an mir hochspringt, ihre weichen Pfoten auf meinen Mantel drückt.

„Nicht so stürmisch Maus, du wirfst mich ja um!", tadele ich sie lieb und kraule sie freudig am Öhrchen.

„Nein, Kacy, aus! Zurück in den Wagen, aber sofort!", donnert Herr Athem und mir läuft selbst ein kleiner Schauer über den Rücken, habe ihn noch nie so streng erlebt.

Wie auch beim letzten Mal beschäftigt sich das Fellbündel viel lieber mit anderen Dingen – in diesem Falle dem Mantelsaum an meinen Ärmeln und zupft daran, als ihrem Herrchen Gehorsam zu leisten.

„Warum haben Sie sie dabei?", frage ich neugierig, höre auf sie zu streicheln und stehe lieber wieder auf, um Kacy nicht noch weiter abzulenken – wer geht schon freiwillig zurück in einen engen Kofferraum, wenn man doch stattdessen gekrault werden kann...?

Doch die Hündin schlägt nur aufgeregt und erfreut mit dem Schwanz und mir fallen direkt die vielen weißen bis silbernen Haare auf meinem Mantel auf.

Na 100 Punkte, Yugi... Dein armer Großvater...

„Ich dachte, ich könnte nach dem Tanztraining mit ihr hier noch eine Runde Gassi gehen... Aber da ich die Zeit völlig unterschätzt habe, fällt das wohl jetzt flach... Na los Kacy! Spring rein!", er zeigt ins Auto und ich stelle erleichtert fest, dass der Klang seiner Stimme nicht mehr ganz so hart ist, auch wenn er gestresst und energisch rüber kommt.

Endlich gehorcht die Hündin und setzt sich auf ihre Decken.

„Nun kommt sie gar nicht raus?", vergewissere ich mich. „Ja doch... heute Abend werde ich mich wohl nochmal aufmachen müssen...", murrt er und greift nach der Heckklappe.

„Also dann, Yugi. Ich bin wirklich spät dran! Wir-"

„Warten Sie bitte! Ich... ähm.. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben... Also wenn Sie es wirklich erlauben... dann würde ich gerne mit Kacy spazieren gehen!"

Yami hebt, während er mich wieder einmal mustert, seine rechte Augenbraue.

„Ich glaube, das möchtest du dir nicht antun, Yugi..."

Ich zögere, mich verwirrt diese Frage ungemein. Sie hört zwar nicht gut... aber sie ist doch umgänglich!

„Wie meinen Sie das? Kacy ist doch im Grunde eine ganz Liebe..", lächele ich.

„Das schooon... Aber stressig! Sie hört nicht nur extrem selten – und ich weiß nicht, ob sie dann auch noch den Anweisungen eines für sie Unbekannten folgt – sondern sie ist einfach zu neugierig für diese Welt! Jeder Fußgänger, jeder Radfahrer oder gar andere Hund... überall muss sie anhalten und die ganze Bevölkerung begrüßen! Und sie hat einen Aufmerksamkeitsdrang! Du kannst nicht einfach still neben ihr herlaufen... Gut, vielleicht geht das fünf Minuten lang gut... aber dann kläfft sie los, beißt dir in die Hose und will beachtet werden!"

„Oh... Das wird auf die Dauer sicher..."

Er lässt mich gar nicht ausreden, denn er fällt mir direkt ins Wort und mir wird wieder bewusst, wie eilig er es eigentlich hat.

„Du sagst es! Aber... wenn dir das alles nichts ausmachen sollte... Ich meine, ich wäre dir wirklich außerordentlich dankbar, wenn du mit ihr eine Runde laufen würdest! Das wäre wirklich... eine sehr große Entlastung für mich! Nach der Schulung bin ich ziemlich k.o. und möchte nicht noch zum Spaziergang aufbrechen... Also wenn dein Angebot noch steht..? Dir würde ich Kacy anvertrauen! Du machst einen vernünftigen Eindruck und scheinst Hunde sehr zu mögen! Und sie dich offenbar auch!"

Mein Herz hüpft gewaltig voller Freude. Er vertraut mir seinen Hund an!

Auch wenn er immer schlecht über sie redet.. Ich weiß, dass er in seinem Inneren unendlich an diesem Tier hängt – habe sofort realisiert, dass Kacy ihm sehr viel bedeutet.

Schnell stimme ich zu.

„Jaa, sicher möchte ich noch! Ich werde bestimmt gut auf sie aufpassen! Nuuur... was genau soll ich tun, wenn sie nach Aufmerksamkeit bettelt?"

„Nicht beachten – bloß nicht beachten! Selbst wenn du sie anschaust und nur scharf „Nein!" sagst, gehst du ihrem Wunsch nach... Sie möchte schließlich, dass du mit ihr redest oder am besten noch spielst! Sie muss lernen, dass wir uns dann mit ihr beschäftigen, wenn wir wollen und nicht wann es ihr passt!"

Herr Athem gibt Kacy einen kleinen Klaps aufs Hinterteil und die Hündin lässt sich nicht mehrmals bitten, sondern springt direkt wieder aus dem Auto.

Ich freue mich riesig – er stimmt tatsächlich zu!

Nie hätte ich damit gerechnet! Ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen! Alles fühlt sich plötzlich soo leicht an.. nichts mehr scheint von Bedeutung... noch nicht einmal, dass er schon sechsundzwanzig ist!

„Du kannst sie gerne im Wald oder im Park oder je nachdem, wo du hingehen möchtest, von der Leine nehmen. Sie wird sich nicht zu weit von dir entfernen – nur musst du hinter ihr herlaufen, wenn du sie wieder anleinen möchtest, sie kommt nicht freiwillig! Auch kannst du gerne mit ihr spielen... nur halt nicht, wenn sie dich dazu bringen will!"

Er wendet sich dem Kofferraum zu und hält mir schließlich die braune Lederleine und einen Tennisball hin.

„Pass auf, ist dreckig..", grinst er, als ich gerade nach dem Ball greife.

„Uhh..", kommentiere ich eher unbewusst.

„Gut! Hast du noch Fragen? Ansonsten muss ich jetzt aber wirklich fahren! Achja! Wärst du so nett, Kacy nachher bei mir zu Hause abzuliefern? Ich habe bis 7 Uhr Schulung... Sagen wir so etwa kurz nach halb Acht müsste ich zu Hause sein!"

„Ähm... Fährt Kacy denn gerne Bus und Bahn?", vergewissere ich mich zur Sicherheit.

„Was? Ich bin noch nie- Ach, du fährst ja gar nicht Auto! Entschuldige, ich bin schon ganz durch den Wind... Nein, öffentliche Verkehrsmittel sind bei dem Tier mit Sicherheit eine kleine Hölle – so viele Leute, die sie begrüßen müsste!

Mir fällt aber gerade etwas Besseres ein! Ich hole sie bei dir zu Hause ab, geht das in Ordnung? Ich weiß ja jetzt, wo du wohnst! Wenn ich noch nach Domino muss... Sagen wir... ich komme um viertel vor Acht vorbei, geht das?"

Oh man... Großvater wird sich freuen, wenn ich nicht nur einen Hund anschleppe sondern auch noch den komischen Typen von neulich, der ein psychisch Kranker sein könnte... Verdammt, wie stelle ich das bloß an?

Unsicher und mit schlechtem Gewissen, Jii-san so überfallen zu müssen, beiße ich mir auf die Lippe. Verfluchte Sackgasse!

Egal – zumindest jetzt! Darüber mache ich mir in zwei Stunden Gedanken.. Jetzt darf ich Yami nicht länger hier aufhalten!

Und schließlich muss ich ihm doch helfen! Nicht zuletzt erhoffe ich mir ein weiteres Stück Vertrauen und Zuwendung von ihm, wenn ich ihm seinen Hund wohlbehalten zurück bringe!

„Das geht klar! Klingeln Sie einfach bei uns oben! Der Spieleladen wird dann schon geschlossen sein!" Innerlich könnte ich mich selbst ohrfeigen. Wo habe ich mich wieder hineingeritten...

„Dankeschön! Nun muss ich aber wirklich! Ich hoffe, dir macht es wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß mit ihr!"

Dann bückt er sich zu Kacy und krault ihr kurz den Hals. „Benimm dich ja anständig, du dicke Nudel! Mach mir keine Schande!"

Er steht wieder auf und eilt schnellen Schrittes zur Autotür, die er auch direkt aufschließt und darin verschwindet.

Ehe er sie zuschlägt ruft er mir noch ein: „Wir sprechen uns dann später, Yugi!", hinterher ruft und schließlich den Motor startet.

Ich nehme Kacy vorsichtshalber an die Leine und entferne mich ein paar Schritte.

Schon setzt Yami Athem rückwärts aus der Parklücke heraus, hebt noch flüchtig die Hand zum Gruß und zögert daraufhin keine Sekunde länger.

Und ehe mir richtig bewusst wird, was ich mir da eigentlich gerade angetan habe, ist mein Lehrer auch schon verschwunden.

Ich sehe auf Kacy, die es sich auf dem Boden bequem gemacht hat, als wäre die Situation die Normalste der Welt. Ich fühle mich wie ein begossener Pudel.

Die Hundeleine in der Rechten, den Tennisball in der Linken.

Na klasse Yugi... Warum musst du dich diesem Mann auch so aufzwingen?

Schöner Mist...

oooooo

_Entspricht in etwa 20 Euro!_

_Sooo, ich habe mal wieder hier etwas zu sagen! XD_

_Das war nun das letzte Chapter ... zumindest vorerst! _

_Keine Sorge, (oder auch falschen Hoffnungen.. Oo) die Story geht weiter! Das ist doch hier irgendwie... noch nicht mal in der Nähe des Endes... droopz Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass ich zu anfangs eine Kurzgeschichte geplant hatte? """"" Das hier sind nu schon 99 Seiten in Word.. Es sind einfach noch soo viele Ideen hinzugekommen, dass ich die Storyline weiter ausbauen musste! Und irgendwo (irgendwie, ein ganz kleines bisschen XD') habe ich diese Story ja doch lieb, dass ich mich noch nicht von ihr verabschieden wollte! XD_

_Dafür... verabschiede ich mich aber mit diesem Chap erstmal von euch! Ich werde ab jetzt mehrmals verreisen oder bekomme selbst Besuch! Und irgendwann zwischendurch ist auch noch die AnimagiC!_

_Bis Mitte August ist also nicht mit neuen Kapiteln von mir zu rechnen! ( – Als kleines Trostpflaster ist dieses hier mein bisher längstes Kapitel!)_

_Einzige Ausnahmen sind der Epilog von „Ab wann Gesundheit krank macht", denn der ist schon fast fertig und das Partnerschaftsprojekt mit Kagu-chan „Strange Melodies" – auch hier haben wir bereits mehr geschrieben, als hochgeladen wurde! Uploaden geht ja schließlich schnell! .-_

_Werde ab August erst wieder die anderen FFs aufnehmen, aber da meine Ausbildung erst im Oktober beginnt habe ich also genügend Zeit, alles nachzuholen ._

_Ihre FF Charas packz und solange in den Schrank sperrt!_

_alle aufgebracht strampeln und schreien_

_Gravity-Yugi trifft auf Wer hat wen am liebsten-Yugi! _

_Beide: O.O"""""""" Yami gehört mir! ... - """"_

_Whwal-Yami auf Niva losgeh Wegen dir bin ich jetzt schon wieder entführt worden!_

_Grav-Yami nur bloß Augen verdreht und sich in Ecke setzt Kinder... nuschl hier wohl der Älteste ist_

_Grav-Yugi: ... TT sich nach 10 Stunden zweifeln und sich selbst Mut zureden schließlich dazusetzt!_

_Grav-Yami: ZzzZZzzZzzzz..._

_Danke fürs Lesen meines Gequatsches! (Das verstehen jetzt nur die unter euch, die alle meine Stories kennen )_

_Eure _

_Polarstern!_


	9. Hunde, Herzen & Blumensträuße

Halloha! - allen winkz

Es freut mich wahnsinnig, dass diese Story so gut ankommt! .V Wie angekündigt – wir haben Mitte/Ende August – habe ich meine Sommerpause (die letztendlich doch keine echte war.. XD"" das Schreiben im Urlaub doch nicht lassen konnte) beendet... und präsentiere euch mein neuntes Kapitel Ich hoffe, das lange Warten hat sich gelohnt und eure Vorfreude wird nicht enttäuscht! ;;;;

Noch ein Mal möchte ich hier meinen Dank und meine große Freude an/über euch als Leserschaft loswerden! Ich freue mich besonders über eure Kommentare!

Besonders liebe Grüße gehen mit diesem Teil an meine Freunde vom Yami x Yugi Treffen auf der diesjährigen AnimagiC ...Die mich ausgelöchert haben, wie es wohl weiter geht... (ganz unauffällig unter anderem zu Yamichii und Shivers schaut muhaha Außer mir weiß es niemand XD Yugi: Oh.. oh... Das will ja was heißn... Xx Yami: Köpfchen schiefleg)  
- Und mich gleichzeitig damit sehr angespornt haben, wie immer mit ganzer Seele weiter zu schreiben alle fest knuddel

Musik beim Schreiben: Eigentlich nur eins.. und das rauf und runter: Lisa Stansfield: „If I hadn't got you"

Dann spanne ich euch mal nicht länger auf die Folter.. Viel Spaß!  
Das Polar

WICHTIG: Das Kapitel wurde komplett überarbeitet und teilweise inhaltlich verändert und nun realistischer gestaltet! Es wäre schön, wenn ihr es noch mal lesen würdet!

Hunde, Herzen und Blumensträuße

„Na dann... Kacy... auf geht's!", versuche ich sie zu motivieren und zupfe hilflos und unwissend, wie ich jetzt mit ihr umzugehen habe, an der Leine. Widererwartend gehorcht die Hündin, rappelt sich auf und sieht mich treu aus ihren eisblauen Augen an. „Jaa, schon gut, Mädchen... sei einfach schön brav, ja? Auch wenn du mich nicht kennst.. ich bitte dich..", flüstere ich eher zu mir selbst, da ich genau weiß, dass das Tier mich nicht versteht. Aber irgendwie muss ich mich ja selbst beruhigen.  
Noch ein Mal seufzend, kraule ich Kacy ermutigend hinterm Ohr.

Genau in diesem Moment ertönt hinter mir leises, aber eindeutiges Gekichere einer Frau. Neugierig drehe in den Kopf leicht und schiele aus den Augenwinkeln, um mich möglichst nicht auffällig umdrehen zu müssen.

Zunächst sehe ich gar nichts... Doch dann... jaa! Das ist doch diese Sportlehrerin von eben – und sie trägt noch immer ihre Sonnenbrille. Nur ihre blauen Haare, die eben noch so ordentlich zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden waren, hängen ihr nun offen und wellig über die Schultern. Aber sie ist nicht allein... deutlich höre ich weitere Schritte einer anderen Person. Verdammt, diese passt nicht mehr in mein Blickfeld! Ich sehe nur einen Schatten.  
Geschickt lasse ich den Ball in ihre Richtung fallen, um einen Grund zu haben, mich herum zu drehen und meiner Neugierde nachzukommen. Ein Verdacht keimt nämlich gerade auf.  
Aaahja! Hausmeister Mikawa... und beide in seehr ausgelassener Stimmung.. Ich beobachte aus meiner gebückten Pose, wie dieser der Sportlehrerin durch ihr offenes Haar fährt, welches nicht gerade ordentlich gekämmt aussieht. Na, wenn das mal nicht unser Pärchen aus der Umkleidekabine ist.. Respekt, man sieht ihnen nichts an – keine typischen, auf links getragenen oder schief zugeknöpften Kleidungsstücke... Zumindest so gut ich es trotz den dicken Jacken erkennen kann... Ein heimliches Liebespärchen auf unserer Schule.. So so.  
Na ja... warum auch nicht... unter Lehrern ist das ja auch nicht verboten... Ich seufze, muss meine Gedanken schnell wieder in eine andere Richtung lenken.

Schnell schnappe ich mir den Ball und schlage mit Kacy die andere Richtung ein, um dem Pärchen auf jeden Fall zu entkommen. Ich treffe schließlich auf den hinteren Nebenausgang unseres Schulgeländes. Hier bin ich selten, denn hier liegen nur einige Mehrfamilienhäuser an der verkehrsberuhigten Nebenstraße. Sämtliche Busse und Bahnen fahren auf der anderen Seite.

Mit Kacy, die auch ganz brav neben mir Schritt hält, laufe ich einfach mal den Bürgersteig weiter hinunter. Ich war zwar noch nie wirklich hier, kenne diese einzelnen Straßen nicht, aber wenn ich ungefähr eine halbe Stunde weiter in diese Richtung gehe, müsste ich in den kleinen Wald am Stadtrand kommen. Und da ich sowieso Zeit ohne Ende habe... ich sogar möglichst lange unterwegs sein möchte, um Kacy so kurz wie möglich im Haus zu haben, setzt sich diese Route auch direkt in meinem Kopf fest.

Ein Blick auf meine Uhr folgt. Gleich vier Uhr. Na toll... Ich kann doch nicht vier Stunden lang mit diesem armen Tier spazieren gehen! Obwohl... Wenn ich sie mir so ansehe – da steckt ganz sicher ein Husky mit bei ihr drin! Warum habe ich Athem eigentlich noch nicht gefragt!  
Nun ja... vielleicht ergibt sich daraus ja eine Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch nachher.. Ein leichtes Lächeln bildet sich auf meinen Lippen, während ich Kacy durch die Straßen führe und gut aufpasse, sobald wir auf Passanten treffen.

Vielleicht ist es irgendwo hinterhältig... mich über seinen Hund in sein Herz zu schleichen – aber Yami Athem kann doch letztendlich selbst entscheiden, wie weit er mich hinein lässt und wie weit nicht, oder? Also ist das vollkommen in Ordnung. Und ich führe Kacy ja nicht nur wegen ihm aus... ich wollte sowieso schon immer einen Hund! Und sie ist wirklich total süß, ich mag sie wirklich! Es wäre etwas Anderes, wenn ich Hunde nicht leiden könnte und nur so tun würde, als ob, um Herrn Athem einen Gefallen zu tun – oder?

Oh man.. jetzt verfalle ich auch schon ins Zweifeln... Aber nun ist sowieso nichts mehr rückgängig zu machen! Ich sollte mich lieber auf heute Abend freuen.. Oh ja, und wie ich mich freue... Er kommt mich besuchen!

Es dauert sogar fast eine dreiviertel Stunde, bis wir den Waldrand erreicht haben. Einmal habe ich nämlich erst recht spät gemerkt, dass der Weg gar nicht aus der Stadt hinausführt – aber dafür, dass ich diese Strecke noch nie genutzt habe, konnte ich mich doch allein durch meinen Kopf und die Schilder recht gut orientieren!

Endlich, ab hier kenne ich mich nämlich aus. Früher bin ich nämlich oft mit Großvater, als er noch ein Auto hatte, hier gewesen. Gleichzeitig habe ich mich nämlich unserem Haus auch ein kleines Stück genähert, welches aber nur in der selben Richtung liegt, jedoch noch gut einige Kilometer entfernt! Mein Opa und ich waren des öfteren hier zusammen spazieren – oder wir sind seinem Lieblingshobby nachgegangen: Pilze suchen! Von daher kenne ich hier viele Schleichwege und ruhigere Plätze. Deshalb fühle ich mich sicher. Verirren ausgeschlossen. Wäre ja auch undenkbar gewesen! Wenn ich mich verlaufen hätte... mit Yami Athems Hund.. Wenn man die Polizei alarmiert hätte und einen großen Suchtrupp nach mir losschicken müsste.. Oh Gott, mir wird bei der Vorstellung echt übel!  
Und Yami würde natürlich alles mehr oder weniger life mitbekommen.. Was würde er denken über mich! Und überhaupt... sein komplettes Vertrauen hätte ich verloren... Wie ich Kacy nur in so eine Gefahr bringen könnte, in so eine Aufregung stürzen... Er hatte sie mir schließlich im Vertrauen gegeben! Undenkbar, wenn etwas passieren würde... Herr Athem würde mich nicht mal mehr ansehen... und ich würde ihm genauso wenig weiter in die Augen sehen können. Ich würde ihn für immer verlieren... wenn ich nicht so schon ohnehin wüsste, dass meine Tagträumerein eh niemals wahr werden! Er ist ein Lehrer – mein Lehrer! Sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt und in ungreifbarer Ferne! Aber nein, Schüler Yugi Mutou kann ihn sich ja nicht aus dem Kopf schlagen..

Ich schlendere den Waldweg entlang, Kacy läuft artig neben mir her, so als wäre ich ihr Herrchen. Lächelnd sehe ich zu ihr hinunter. „Ja, brave Maus!" Beim Gehen versuche ich ihr so gut ich gerade dran komme, über die Seite zu streicheln. „Bleib so lieb, dann lasse ich dich auch gleich mal von der Leine..", flüstere ich eher zu mir selbst, wobei ich genau weiß, dass ich noch gar nicht bereit für so eine „Mutprobe" bin. Erst möchte ich mich noch ein wenig mehr mit ihr vertraut machen – sie versuchen, besser einschätzen zu können. Mich wundert nur, dass sie bisher noch gar nicht um Aufmerksamkeit gebettelt hat, wovor mich der Referendar gewarnt hatte..

Der Waldweg ist hart gefroren, ebenso wie einige Grashalme an den Rändern, wo niemand entlang geht, noch von Raureif bedeckt sind. Aber nur hier im Wald, wo ein dichtes Zweigdach das Eindringen der wenigen, kraftlosen Sonnenstrahlen auch noch verhindert. Es friert fast jeden Morgen, jedoch von Schnee gibt es nicht mal das geringste Anzeichen. Dabei hätte ich doch soo gerne welchen. Letztes Jahr ist er sogar ganz ausgeblieben.. Wie gerne hätte ich weiße Weihnachten! – Mit Yami.

Hör mit dem Unsinn auf, Yugi! Nie und nimmer wirst du Weihnachten mit ihm verbringen! Aber ich werde ihm etwas schenken, das steht fest! Nichts Aufdringliches... nichts Übertriebenes! Nur als eine kleine, nette Geste... Anzu hat mir letztes Jahr erzählt, dass sie ihrer Fahrlehrerin eine Kerze geschenkt hat. Eine besondere, eine Duftkerze aus Bienenwachs. Typisches Geschenk von Frau zu Frau. Ich grinse in mich hinein. Nun ja, immerhin hat sie seit einigen Monaten ihren Führerschein. Und Jonouchi ist auch dran, hat vor kurzem die Theorie bestanden. Nur ich habe mich nicht angemeldet. Nicht, dass ich Angst vorm Fahren hätte, im Gegenteil, ich würde es wirklich gern tun! Jedoch... was soll ich mit einer Fahrerlaubnis ohne Auto? Wir haben auch dafür kein Geld..

Ein Jogger kommt uns entgegen, ich greife instinktiv fester nach der Schlaufe in der Leine, halte Kacy damit fest, die auch just in diesem Moment fest an der Leine zieht und augenblicklich losstürmen will. „Nein! Aus!", versuche ich mich. Meine Stimme versuche ich möglichst tief und energisch klingen zu lassen. Ich merke allerdings eher einen seehr geringen Erfolg – oder besser gesagt, gar keinen. Was die Hündin doch für eine Kraft hat! Sie macht es mir verdammt schwer, mich überhaupt zu halten! Sie zieht mich beinahe mit! „Kacy! Schluss jetzt!", rufe ich, ziehe sie weiter zu mir, indem ich mich ein Stückchen nach hinten lehne.

Der Jogger erreicht uns und Kacy wedelt wie verrückt mit der Rute, hebt den Kopf und beginnt freudig zu bellen. Entschlossen nehme ich die Leine kürzer, stelle mich direkt neben sie und greife an ihr dunkelblaues Halsband, an dem ich einen weitaus besseren Griff habe. „Ist ja gut, mein Mädchen! Du bleibst jetzt hier!" Ihre schwarze Schwanzspitze, mit dem langen Fell schlägt immer wieder gegen meine Beine, doch das macht mir nichts.

„Guten Tag!", ruft mir der Mann zu und ich erwidere flüchtig den Gruß.  
Tief atme ich durch, als er uns endlich hinter sich lässt. Kacy will ihm offensichtlich hinterher, doch ich halte sie vorsorglich weiter am Halsband fest – damit hatte ich schließlich schon gerechnet.

Ob ich sie wirklich von der Leine nehmen sollte?  
Andererseits... was hätte hier gerade passieren sollen, wenn ich sie zu dem Sportler gelassen hätte? Angefallen hätte sie ihn sicher nicht! Kacy würde nie etwas absichtlich Bösartiges tun! Sie ist nur sehr... impulsiv! Ja, das drückt es aus! Sie freut sich sehr über andere Leute, sie wollte den Läufer lediglich nur begrüßen! Niemand hätte Schaden davon getragen... Sicher habe ich überreagiert mit meiner Vorsicht..

„Na komm, Mäuschen... weiter geht's..", seufze ich und lasse die Lederleine wieder so lang wie sie ist. Der Wald ist kahl, bis auf ein paar immergrüne kleine Gewächse zwischendrin oder die schmarotzenden Kletterpflanzen an den nackten Baumstämmen. Genießerisch hebe ich das Gesicht Richtung Himmel, atme den typischen Waldgeruch ein.

ooo

Es wird kälter, ich animiere Kacy zum Anhalten und klappe mit der linken Hand den flauschigen Kragen meines Mantels höher, ziehe mir schließlich die Handschuhe aus den Manteltaschen, während ich Kacy befehle, sich neben mich zu setzen.

Diese denkt aber anscheinend nicht mal im Traum daran, mir zu gehorchen!  
Ich seufze verzweifelt – es war eigentlich klar, dass sie nicht reagieren würde, selbst Yamis Befehle und damit die ihres Besitzers, missachtet sie noch oft genug. „Oh Kacy... Du musst noch eine ganze Menge lernen...", murmele ich eher in mich hinein, bücke mich dann zu ihr und weise mit der Hand Richtung Boden. „Sitz!", befehle ich noch ein Mal, um sie weiter mit dem Wort – oder besser gesagt für Hunde nur den Klang und den Tonfall – vertrauter zu machen. Sie soll sich gefälligst hinsetzen, damit ich mir in Ruhe meine Handschuhe überziehen kann!

Da sie mit dem Wort alleine wohl nichts anfangen kann, drücke ich schließlich mit sanftem Druck ihren Po Richtung Erde und wiederhole das Kommando dabei erneut. Ich weiß zwar im Grunde überhaupt nichts über Hundeerziehung, aber es wird sicher nicht falsch sein, rede ich mir selbst ein, um mich ein wenig vom Stress zu befreien, der mir die ganze Situation bietet. Mittlerweile weiß ich auch, was Yami mit den Betteleien meinte.

Bisher hat sie es zwei Mal bei mir versucht. Zuerst hatte die Hündin ihre Schnauze ständig gegen mein Bein gestupst. Dann begann sie sanft in mein Hosenbein zu beißen – meine arme Jeans! Was solls... es wird sowieso schon alles an mir voller Hundehaare sein. Mantel und Hose müssen also eh in die Wäsche. Als sie jedoch ein zweites Mal zwickte, und das sogar intensiver und länger, dabei noch versehentlich ihren Eckzahn in mein Bein bohrte, konnte ich nicht anders. Ich blieb stehen und sah sie streng an: „Aus! Tu' das ja nie wieder!", keifte ich sie streng an, tatsächlich mit einer gewissen Menge Ärger in der Stimme. Herr Athem hatte zwar gesagt, dass ich ihr somit ihre Beachtung geben würde... aber ich kann mich doch nicht ständig von ihr beißen lassen! Das ist doch auch sicher die falsche Erziehung..?

Doch auch damit hatte ich das Falsche getan. Aufgeregt sprang sie mit einem plötzlichen, kräftigen Satz an mir hoch, so dass ich beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte! Mit ihren Vorderpfoten hatte sie einen Druck auf meinen Bauch ausgeübt, den ich nie und nimmer so stark eingeschätzt hätte. Stürmisch hatte sie dabei ihre Schnauze gegen meine Brust gedrückt, ehe ich sie energisch von mir ziehen konnte. „Jetzt reichts aber! Ich binde dich gleich an einen Baum an und lasse dich hier!"

Als hätte sie mich verstanden, gab sie daraufhin Ruhe – und ich glaubte mir einzubilden, dass sie enttäuscht ihre Ohren hängen lies und traurig neben mir hertrottete.

Während ich in meine rechte Tasche nach dem anderen Handschuh greife, stoßen meine Finger zunächst auf etwas Filziges, Erdiges. In der ersten Sekunde verwirrt und verstört, was sich denn da schon wieder in meinen Mantel geschlichen hat, ziehe ich es hervor. Ich brauche es mir jedoch gar nicht vors Gesicht zu führen, schon spüre ich, dass es sich um eine Kugel handelt und die Erinnerung an den Tennisball, Kacys Spielzeug, kommt blitzartig wieder in den Vordergrund.

„Na toll... Ich glaube, das mit dem Spielen, lasse ich lieber... Du bist mir ein zuu aufgeladenes Energiebündel"  
Ich streiche der Hündin, mich etwas verloren fühlend, über den Kopf. „Oh man, Maus... Was tust du mir an...", jammere ich und kraule sie sanft hinter ihrem silbrigen Öhrchen. Muss mich aber sofort selbst korrigieren: Was habe ich mir selbst angetan.

Stimmen einer angeregten Unterhaltung tauchen hinter mir auf und wieder greife ich dem Tier vorsichtshalber ans Halsband. Ein älteres Ehepaar ‚überholt' uns, beide werfen mir im Vorübergehen ein freundliches Lächeln zu. Ich erwidere es, kraule die Hündin derweil zur Ablenkung weiter am Hals. Wie zum Gruß bellt Kacy plötzlich ein Mal auf, gibt aber sofort wieder Ruhe. Ich versteife mich, erwarte, dass sie losstürmt, jedoch werde ich in dieser Hinsicht enttäuscht.

Als wäre nichts gewesen, bleibt sie anständig sitzen, wirft mir gar einen unschuldigen Blick aus ihren eisblauen Augen zu. Sie hat wirklich intensive Augen! Genauso wie ihr Besitzer! Mich beschleicht so das Gefühl, dass sich die beiden ähnlicher sind, als ich vielleicht wahr haben möchte. Auch Yami kann so... unausgeglichen wirken – so... wechselhaft! Plötzlich tauchen so extrovertierte Seiten an ihm auf, von denen er sich sonst nie etwas anmerken lässt!

Nachdem ich bereits fast anderthalb Stunden unterwegs bin, erreiche ich schließlich mit meiner Begleiterin eine kleine Lichtung. Rings herum stehen Tannen, die uns weitgehend vom Gehweg abschirmen. Kacy war seit ihrem Sprung auf mich, der sich noch immer an Hand von mehreren, dreckigen Pfotenabdrücken auf meinem beigefarbenen Wintermantel erahnen lässt, außerordentlich lieb und ruhig. Ich habe bereits mehr Vertrauen zu ihr gefunden und kann gar nicht mehr von ihrem weichen Fell lassen! Es ist so schön lang und glatt und glänzt so gesund!

Auf der Lichtung hocke ich mich zu ihr und schrubbele ihr die Seiten. Kacy reckt ihren Hals, hebt ihre feuchte Schnauze und schlabbert mir voller Freude durchs Gesicht, während wieder mal ihr buschiger Schwanz hin und her wedelt. „Ja, jaa, Maus! Ich weiß ja, dass du dich freust!", lache ich und drücke den Hundekopf von mir. Ich kann nicht leugnen, trotz allem sehr an diesem Tier zu hängen. Sie ist auf ihre eigene Art so liebenswürdig und verkuschelt! Und soo süß! Nur noch etwas ungestüm..

Ebenfalls in plötzliche Schmuselaune verfallen, drücke ich meinen Kopf an ihren, warmen, flauschigen Hals. Sie riecht gut. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll... nicht nach irgendwelchen künstlichen Duftstoffen oder stinkt auch nicht, wie manche Vierbeiner. Ob Yami sie wohl öfters wäscht? Zumindest riecht es nicht danach... sie riecht einfach nach... Hund!  
Ich lache über mir selbst, fahre Kacy über die Brust. Zumindest riecht sie nicht wie Yami Athem... denn das hätte ich sofort bemerkt! Ich weiß nicht wieso... aber ich habe seinen Geruch tief in mir gespeichert. Ohne, dass ich ihn mir bewusst habe merken wollen! Wenn auch nur jemand das gleiche Aftershave oder Deo wie er benutzt, drehe ich mich bereits instinktiv nach dieser Person um! Oft weiß ich im ersten Moment gar nicht, was mich dazu bewegt... realisiere meistens immer erst Minuten später, dass er etwas damit zu tun hat!

„Okay... Ich mache dich los. Versprich du mir, dass du deine Freiheit nicht ausnutzt, ja?" Ich greife nach dem Karabinerhaken an Kacys Halsband. Es wird schon in Ordnung gehen. Immerhin meinte Herr Athem selbst zu mir, ich dürfte sie mal los machen! Er hätte es mir streng verboten, wenn er eine Gefahr gesehen hätte... Wahrscheinlich denke ich mal wieder viel zu übervorsichtig!

Kaum ist die Leine ab, hüpft die Hündin wie verrückt auf der Stelle, setzt sich dann in Bewegung und umkreist immer wieder meine Beine. „Du willst spielen, hm?" Ich ziehe lächelnd ihren scheinbar heiß geliebten Tennisball aus meiner Tasche hervor. Denn kaum erblickt Kacy ihr Spielzeug, stößt sie einen unkenntlichen Laut aus, der nicht wirklich einem Bellen ähnelt und wird immer unruhiger.

Ich werfe, ihr zuliebe, den Ball, aber extra mit ziemlich wenig Schwung, damit er in der Nähe bleibt – und wie erwartet saust Kacy wie eine Furie hinter dem gelben Punkt her. Als sie ihn mir wieder bringt, erweist sich die Situation jedoch nicht als ganz so einfach. Statt ihn mir vor die Füße zu werfen, wie ich es von anderen Hunden kenne, behält sie den Ball im Maul und wartet offenbar darauf, dass ich ihn ihr abnehme. Als ich jedoch danach greife, weicht sie mir allerdings geschickt nach hinten aus. Und auch beim zweiten Versuch den Ball wieder zu bekommen, trickst sie mich aus, hält das Stück aus Gummi und Filz fest zwischen ihren Zähnen und erfreut sich daran, wie ich versuche, es ihr weg zu ziehen. Aha! Also wieder ein neues Spiel! „Du dicke Nudel! Ich spiele hier mit dir, nicht umgekehrt! Nun gib es schon wieder her!", fordere ich lachend auf, doch Kacy macht sich über mich lustig und rennt in kleinen Kreisen um mich herum.

Ich muss zugeben selten so viel Spaß und Freude gehabt zu haben. Ich jage hinter Yamis Hund her, versuche sie zu locken und gehe vollkommen in ihrem Spiel auf. In ihr steckt eindeutig ein halber Husky! Deutlich spüre ich, wie viel Freude ihr das Laufen bereitet – und überhaupt, wie schnell sie ist! Dieser Hund geht jämmerlich zu Grunde, wenn man ihn in einer Wohnung hält, ohne, dass er hinaus darf! Kacy passt wirklich zu Yami, wie ich erneut feststellen muss. Auch er ist keineswegs ein Stubenhocker! Überhaupt ist er schließlich sehr sportlich und ich wette, in ihm gibt es eine Menge Energie, die nur darauf wartet, frei gelassen zu werden. Er ist genau der Richtige für Kacy, sicher gehen die Zwei oft zusammen laufen! Deshalb hat er sich also für Kacy entschieden!

Ein letztes Mal werfe ich noch das Bällchen – ich habe herausgefunden, dass es am leichtesten ist, Kacy auszutricksen, wenn ich mich desinteressiert stelle. Ich brauch nur so zu tun, als sei das Spiel beendet – und schon kommt sie an, wirft mir den Ball vor die Füße und stupst mir auffordernd ans Bein. Aber zu oft darf ich diesen Trick auch nicht anwenden!

Die Hündin jagt drauf los, keineswegs Anzeichen von Erschöpfung zeigend und ich hatte nie zuvor so intensiv den Wunsch verspürt, dass sie doch mein Tier sein soll! Ich komme doch nie wieder von diesem chaotischen, verschmusten, liebenswürdigen Hund los! Überhaupt... da ich mir Kacy schließlich aus dem Kopf schlagen muss... wie gern hätte ich doch einen eigenen Hund!  
... Vergiss es, Yugi! – Ermahne ich mich direkt selbst, denn ich weiß, Großvater würde das nie erlauben. Ein Hund bringt Dreck ins Haus, er haart... und er kostet. Hundesteuer, Tierarzt, Futter...All das könnten wir uns auf Dauer gar nicht erlauben. Herr Athem verdient schließlich schon selbst, wenn auch als bloßer Referendar, nicht viel. Aber ich denke, seine Eltern – und auch Mirai – unterstützen ihn da sehr viel. Nie könnten sich die beiden sonst zusätzlich zu ihrer Wohnung auch noch einen Hund, ein Motorrad und ein Auto leisten!

Aber vielleicht darf ich Kacy bald noch mal ausführen..? Immerhin hat gerade alles recht gut geklappt! Yami wird mir nachher sicher sehr dankbar sein, ihm diese Aufgabe abgenommen zu haben!  
Mein Magen kribbelt, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass er mich nachher besuchen kommen wird! Ich sehe auf die Uhr: bereits halb sechs. Schnell sammele ich Kacy ein und nehme sie zurück an die Leine.  
Zwar noch gute zwei Stunden Zeit, aber ich selbst bin völlig erschöpft von dem Rennspielchen und es ist bereits etwas dunkel geworden – ich möchte den Wald nun wirklich verlassen! Von dort aus bis zu unserem Haus habe ich schließlich auch noch eine Stunde zu laufen. Ich bin schon jetzt völlig fertig und erschöpft. Meine Füße fangen an zu schmerzen.

Egal... Ich kann darüber hinwegsehen – habe ihn vor mir, als ständiges Ziel vor Augen! Und wieder bin ich gedanklich bei seinem Besuch, während ich die Lichtung verlasse. Ich werde ihn nachher auf jeden Fall noch hinein bitten! Sicher möchte er noch etwas trinken.. Wenn er erst mal mein Zimmer betreten hat...werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er noch eine Weile bleibt! Ich habe schließlich noch genug Fragen an ihn.. Mein Herz klopft schneller – ich kann es kaum noch abwarten! Ich werde ihm unmittelbar gegenüber sitzen... in seine strahlenden Augen sehen – von ihm angelächelt werden!

Ich spüre nur noch einen plötzlichen Ruck, ich werde blitzschnell nach vorne gerissen, kann mich gerade noch selbst abfangen und ausbalancieren, um nicht zu fallen. Schon habe ich die Hundeleine aus der Hand verloren und ich sehe nur noch Kacy durch die länger werdenden Schatten davonrennen. „Kacy!", schreie ich erschrocken und hechte ihr hinterher. Sie hatte aus heiterem Himmel an der Leine gezogen – und das Tier hat nicht gerade wenig Kraft! Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich gar nicht mehr auf sie geachtet habe!

Ich stolpere den Hügel mit dem dichten Tannenwuchs hinunter, zurück zum Hauptweg. Verdammt! Wahrscheinlich hat sie irgendetwas gewittert... ein Kaninchen oder sonst etwas. Im nächsten Moment beginnt sie auch schon mehrmals zu bellen.  
Außer Atem, habe ich klare Sicht auf den Hauptweg und mein Herz bleibt erschrocken stehen!

Mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich an, als wäre er mit einer Eisschicht überzogen – mir wird schrecklich schlecht! Meine Luft wird knapper, ich jappse regelrecht nach Atem Mein Magen dreht sich herum: NEIN!  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen muss ich wahrnehmen, wie Kacy unmittelbar in zwei ankommende Radrennfahrer hineinrast!

Oh Gott! OH GOTT!  
Ich brauche gar nicht weiter nachdenken – kann es auch gar nicht! Mein Gehirn schaltet sich ab, wie von allein heben sich meine Füße, werden schneller und schneller und hasten Kacy hinterher. Scheiße! Scheiße! – ist das Einzige, was durch meinen Kopf spukt und ich werde von blanker Panik beherrscht, die sich wie eine eiserne Hand um meine Kehle schlingt und sie beginnt, zuzudrücken. Ich bekomme kaum noch Luft, der Boden unter meinen Füßen beginnt sich zu drehen und zu wanken! Mir wird schwindelig, richtig schlecht!

„HAAAALT! STOPP! PASSEN SIE AUUUF!", schreie ich los, unwissend, was das bringen soll – denn die Radfahrer werden Kacy bereits gesehen haben. Der Abstand ist jedoch viel zu klein, als dass sie rechtzeitig anhalten könnten!  
Kalter Schweiß bricht aus sämtlichen meiner Poren hervor und ich stürze einfach weiter vorwärts, die letzten drei Meter überwindend – in der Hoffnung, noch irgendetwas retten zu können!  
Der Schwindel nimmt zu, ich kann kaum noch aufrecht laufen – alles dreht sich! Ich zwinge mich jedoch zum Durchhalten! Verdränge das Rauschen in meinen Ohren, blinzele öfter, um wieder ein klares Bild vor den Augen zu erhalten.

Doch zu spät. Kacy steht bereits seitlich genau auf dem Radweg, die Männer sind gerade fluchend auf die Bremsen getreten, doch der Vordere der beiden rutsch durch seinen Schwung mit dem Vorderrad genau in Kacys Flanke!  
Diese jault schmerzhaft auf, setzt zum ausweichendem Sprung in meine Richtung an, doch die Schlaufe ihrer Leine verfängt sich just in diesem Moment in den bremsenden Speichen des zweiten Fahrrads.

Alles passiert innerhalb von Bruchteilen von Sekunden! Ich weiß selbst nicht, was ich tue! Panik und Entsetzen steuern mich wie von selbst, ich nehme kaum selbst wahr, was ich unternehme! Ich mache einen riesigen, letzten Schritt auf den zweiten Fahrer zu, bekomme ihn an der Jacke zu fassen und will ihn einfach anhalten! Nur flüchtig und aus den Augenwinkeln bekomme ich mit, wie Kacy seitlich an der verfangenen Leine mitgeschleift wird. Dann verlieren wir beide durch mich das Gleichgewicht und wir kippen samt Fahrrad zur Seite. Das Schwindelgefühl wird erdrückend stark, ich kann kaum noch dagegen ankämpfen!

Der andere Mann, der direkt neben uns mit seinem Rad steht, wird ebenfalls mitgerissen und mit drei ersticken, geschockten Schreien gehen wir alle zu Boden. Die blanke Panik und der Schock rasen schneller, als das Blut durch mich hindurch, alles in mir erfriert und ich spanne aus Reflex sämtliche Muskeln an, um dem Schmerz irgendwie entgegen zu wirken. Ich weiß nur noch eins: Jetzt fällst du! Der hart gefrorene Boden kommt immer näher! Kacy hat Schmerzen! – Du hast versagt!

Ich spüre noch, wie sich die Lenkerstange hart in meinen Bauch eingräbt, der Schmerz ist einfach überall! Tränen schießen unmittelbar hervor und mir bleibt die Luft weg – habe Höllenpanik zu ersticken!  
Ich will los schreien, doch stattdessen bringe ich nur ein krampfhaftes Würgen zu Tage. Dann übergebe ich mich richtig, ehe alles um mich herum schwarz wird und ich nichts mehr mitbekomme.

ooo

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, nehme ich zunächst nichts weiter als ein unheimliches Schädelbrummen wahr. Es braucht einige Versuche, bis ich meine Augen öffnen kann, künstliches, grelles Licht macht mich beinahe blind.

Wieso liege ich hier herum? Das ist doch gar nicht mein Bett...? Gar nicht mein Zimmer..? Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?  
Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Habe ich etwas verpasst? – Eine Gedächtnislücke?  
Eine erste Welle Angst rollt an, die ersten Wogen reißen mich bereits mit sich.

Ruhig, Yugi... ganz ruhig...

Ich fasse mir mit der Hand an die Stirn, versuche, mir selbst zu erklären, was geschehen ist und warum ich hier liege. Ist es etwa schon der nächste Morgen? Wurde ich von Großvater geweckt, ist es Zeit zum Aufstehen? Ist es etwa die all morgendliche Verschlafenheit, die mir gerade schwer in den Knochen hängt? Irgendetwas beunruhigt mich aber... Die Angst steigt weiter... alles scheint so anders als sonst!

Hm, welchen Wochentag haben wir? Kurz denke ich nach, dann weiß ich es wieder: Montag! Montag... – Montag! Ich hatte heute Aufbaudienst! Wie eine Reihe von Verkettungen fällt mir ein Detail nach dem nächsten ein. Tanzstunde, Badmintonmatch, Gespräch am Parkplatz, Kacy, Spaziergang... und...

Ein Blitz von Schock durchfährt mich. Der Unfall!  
Im selben Moment setzt etwas über meinem Kopf ein störendes Piepsen ein. Angst und Schreck kriechen höher, nehmen mich unmittelbar in Besitz.

Alles um mich herum weiß... Ich bin in einem Krankenhaus! Oh mein Gott... Was ist mit mir? Warum hat man mich direkt hierher gefahren? Wurde ich operiert?  
Habe ich mir irgendwelche schlimmen Verletzungen zugezogen?  
Was piepst hier so grässlich?  
Maschinen... Geräte..? Was macht man mit mir? Was.. Was passiert hier?  
Ich bin alleine...? Ich will, dass jemand kommt! Redet mit mir!

Aber... das kann doch gar nicht sein! Ich habe mich ins Fahrrad geworfen... Habe ich denn nicht nur die Lenkerstange in den Bauch bekommen? Es kann doch gar nichts soo Schlimmes passiert sein! Erneute Panik durchströmt mich: Was ist nach dem Sturz geschehen? Wie bin ich hier her gekommen? Ich weiß gar nichts mehr!

Habe ich mir womöglich noch etwas gebrochen? Ich konzentriere mich auf meinen Körper, kann jedoch außer einem heftigen Ziehen in der Magengegend, meinen Kopfschmerzen und einer schummrigen Übelkeit nichts feststellen. Achja... ich bin ja auf die verdammte Lenkstange geflogen, weil ich Kacy- Kacy!  
Oh Gott!  
Was ist mit Kacy geschehen! Hat man ihr geholfen? Ihr überhaupt noch helfen können!  
Herr Athem wird!  
Scheiße... das... das muss doch einfach nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum sein... ein schrecklicher Alptraum... oh scheiße..

Das Piepsen über mir wird lauter, unerträglicher, treibt mich in den Wahnsinn!  
Was –

In dem Moment wird die Tür aufgerissen, zwei Schwestern stürmen hinein, werden aber sofort wieder ruhiger, als sie mich sehen. „Ah, du bist endlich wach! Wie geht es dir?", lächelt die Eine mit braunrötlichen, etwa schulterlangen Haaren, die sie zu einem einfachen Zopf zusammen gebunden hat. „Es geht... Mir ist nur schlecht...", antworte ich knapp, „Aber.. Was ist mit mir! Was ist passiert!", frage ich panisch. „Also...", wiederholt die Schwester, sieht mich seufzend an.

„Sie können übrigens auch reinkommen! Er hat sich wohl nur beim Aufwachen erschrocken!", ruft die Blonde von der anderen Seite meines Bettes die ebenfalls einen, jedoch geflochtenen Zopf hat, auf die ich erst jetzt meinen Blick wende.

Und eine Sekunde später in der Tür steht – Großvater. Misstrauisch sieht er mich zunächst an. Nervös lächele ich ihm zu, hoffe, von ihm nun alles zu erfahren!

„Yugi...", flüstert er schließlich, tritt in mein Zimmer hinein und zieht sich einen Stuhl von der Wand an mein Bett. „Was hast du uns für einen Schrecken eingejagt, mein Junge... Wie geht es dir"  
Wie es mir geht? Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß ja nicht mal, was mit mir überhaupt los ist! Man liegt ja nicht grundlos im Krankenhaus! Und außerdem – wie steht es um Kacy! Was ist mit Herrn Athem! Weiß er Bescheid? Mein Herz wummert, ich habe so schreckliche Angst! Ein so furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen! Solche Schuldgefühle...

„Ganz in Ordnung..", bringe ich gezwungenermaßen hervor. Am liebsten hätte ich Großvater nun angeschrieen, mir endlich alles zu sagen, was er weiß!  
Doch er hat es nicht verdient, das Ventil für meine aufgestaute Angst zu werden... Ich muss mich zurückhalten, erst auf ihn eingehen... so schwer es mir auch fällt. Aber ändern werden die Informationen, auf die ich so brenne, auch rein gar nichts mehr..

„Hey, was ist denn los?" Die blonde Schwester beugt sich lächelnd zu mir hinunter, „Du brauchst doch nicht so nervös zu werden! Mit dir passiert doch gar nichts... Bitte beruhige dich... Das Elektrokardiogramm misst viel zu hohe Werte... Wir versichern dir, dass du keine Angst zu haben brauchst." Bei dem letzten Satz wandte sie sich vor allem an meinen Großvater, der daraufhin verständnisvoll nickte. „Elektro-?", wiederhole ich verwirrt, muss aber abbrechen, da mir der Rest schon wieder entfallen ist. „-Kardiogramm. Kurz: EKG", erklärt die andere Schwester und langsam wird mir klar, woher das laute, nervende Gepiepse herkommt! Erst jetzt werde ich auf die Stöpsel auf meiner Brust aufmerksam, ich verfolge das Kabel bis zu einem kleinen Kasten, auf dessen Bildschirm unregelmäßige und hohe Kurven aufgezeichnet werden.

Doch jetzt hält mich nichts mehr: „Opa! Was ist geschehen? Wie komme ich hierher? Warum liege ich hier? Wie steht es um Kacy? Was ist mit ihr"  
Das stechende Piepsen wird lauter – kontinuierlich lauter, dröhnt mir mit jedem Schlag meines Herzens gleichzeitig in den Ohren. Herz – das ist es! Das EKG misst meine Herzfrequenz.  
Meine Augen reißen sich auf. Das tut man nicht einfach so!

Großvater schüttelt jedoch nur den Kopf, legt eine seine Hände auf meine Bettdecke. „Einer der Radfahrer hat über Handy sofort den Notarztwagen verständigt und der hat dich zur Sicherheit ins nächstgelegene Hospital gefahren. Du bist unterwegs noch mal kurz zu dir gekommen, weißt du das denn gar nicht mehr"  
Ich schüttele nur mit dem Kopf, was sich aber als äußerst schlechte Idee herausstellt, denn es verstärkt die Kopfschmerzen bloß. „Nein... ich erinnere mich nur noch wie der hart gefrorene Boden immer näher kam... Danach ist alles weg.. Mir ist so schlecht.."

Eine der Krankenschwestern reicht mir ein Glas Wasser, wonach ich dankbar greife und schon die Andere mit ihren Händen in meinem Rücken spüre, wie sie mir beim Aufrichten hilft. „Du hast zum Glück nur einen leichten Schock erlitten, Yugi. Vermutlich hast du außerdem noch eine Gehirnerschütterung eingefangen. Ein Arzt wird gleich noch nach dir sehen und einige Fragen an dich haben"  
Ich nicke nur irritiert, schlucke hektisch das Wasser hinunter.

Alles in mir beginnt sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ich hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet.. Ich bin froh, dass der Unfall zumindest mitten auf dem Hauptweg passiert ist und so der Krankenwagen gut – Oh Gott!  
Ich bin sicher... aber was ist mit Kacy! Großvater hat sie bisher ausgelassen!  
Mit Absicht..! Panisch fällt sie mir wieder ein, wie konnte ich sie nur vergessen? Wie so egoistisch sein!  
Wie es ihr geht? Was ist bloß mit ihr geschehen!

Augenblicklich verschlucke ich mich heftigst an meinem Wasser. Huste, spuke, versuche die restlichen Tropfen krampfhaft zu schlucken. Ich atme schmerzhaft, bekomme beinahe keine Luft mehr! Meine Luftröhre drückt und brennt. Verdammt! „Yugi! Was hast du?", schaltet sich Großvater sofort ein. „Opa! Was ist mit Kacy? Was ist mit ihr passiert!" Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin, füge ich schnell etwas leiser hinzu: „Ähm.. dem Hund von... von... meinem... Lehrer...", stammele ich peinlich berührt, erinnere mich wieder daran, dass Großvater schon beim letzten Mal keine besonders hohe Meinung von Herrn Athem hatte. Außerdem klingt dieser Satz echt bescheuert... Was habe ich auch mit dem Hund eines fast Fremden zu schaffen?

„Das würde ich von dir gerne wissen..", stellt mein Großvater die Gegenfrage. „Was in aller Welt tust du Abends im Wald – noch dazu mit einem fremden Hund? Dir hätte sonst etwas passieren können! Damit meine ich nicht nur die Radfahrer! Du hättest mir doch wenigstens Bescheid geben können.. Ich habe mir doch Sorgen gemacht, wo du bleibst!", vorwurfsvoll und mit deutlichem Entsetzen im Blick sieht er mich an.  
Mein Puls beschleunigt sich weiter, ich spüre mein Herz gegen meine Rippen schlagen. Das EKG wird wieder lauter.

„Jii-san, bitte!", flehe ich beinahe, die Angst schnürt mir die Kehle zu, erste Tränen aus purer Verzweiflung steigen in mir auf, rauben mir die Möglichkeit des klaren Schluckens. „Sie sollten ihn nicht weiter aufregen. Sein Herz, sie wissen doch"  
Sugoroku senkt den Kopf kurz, betrachtet den Boden, ehe er langsam nickt. Daraufhin verlassen die beiden Schwestern leise den Raum.

„Dir ist der Hund also so wichtig? Nun.. Genaueres ist mir unklar, man hat ihn sofort zu einem Tierarzt gefahren, er.. sie wird noch operiert"  
Mir stockt der Atem. Oh Gott! Auch das noch... operieren! Was ist mit Herrn Athem! Weiß er Bescheid? Er wird mir den Kopf abbeißen! Mir nie wieder in irgend einer Weise vertrauen! Mein Herz wummert, ich habe so schreckliche Angst! Ein so furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen! Solche verdammten Schuldgefühle...

Wenn Yami.. Mir wird wieder richtig schlecht, ich schnappe nach Luft und der Bildschirm des EKGs schreibt wie verrückt hohe Kurven auf der Anzeige. Großvater wird im selben Moment ein wenig bleicher, hebt dann beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ein Pfotenbruch und einige Rippenquetschungen. Außerdem hat sie wohl eine der Rippen bei dem Aufprall kurz in den Magen gebohrt... Das Organ ist verletzt und man musste sofort die Blutung stillen. Aber der Besitzer meinte, sie hätte nochmal Glück im Unglück gehabt. Es wäre nichts, was der Tierarzt nicht spurlos beheben könnte.  
Yugi, ich...", betreten bricht er ab, fährt sich mit der Hand durchs graue Haar an den Seiten.

„Der... der Besitzer!", wiederhole ich zutiefst erschrocken. Herr Athem... Er weiß Bescheid! Er weiß alles!  
Man hat ihn also direkt informiert. Kein Kunststück, wozu trägt Kacy auch eine Hundemarke. Er wird aufs Tiefste enttäuscht und wütend auf mich sein... Habe nun sämtliches Vertrauen bei ihm verspielt.. Ich werde ihm in der Schule doch nie wieder in die Augen blicken können!

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, es ist, als würde gerade die Zimmerdecke auf mich hinunterfallen und mich unter Trümmern begraben. Ich glaube, das wäre mir auch gar nicht so unlieb.. verschüttet... oder im Koma... warum nicht beim Unfall ums Leben gekommen? Dann müsste ich Yami nicht wieder begegnen! Wäre ihm kleine Erklärung schuldig... müsste mich nicht 100 Mal bei ihm entschuldigen und um Verzeihung bitten...

Doch da wird mir auch schon etwas klar. „Du hast mit ihm gesprochen"  
„Ja, sogar zwei Mal. Mir wurde die unangenehme Aufgabe zu teil, dem jungen Herrn zu berichten, was vorgefallen ist. Und, dass sein Hund unterm Messer liegt...", Großvater seufzt resignierend. „Und vorhin hat er mich aus der Tierarztpraxis noch ein Mal angerufen, sich nach dir erkundigt und hat mir das mit dem Knochenbruch erzählt"  
Sich nach mir erkundigt?

Verständnislos sehe ich ihn an. „Er hat nach mir gefragt..? Überhaupt – was hat er zu all dem gesagt? Ist er sehr böse? Oh man... ich hab ja so ein schlechtes Gewissen"  
„Ach Yugi... Das ist doch egal... Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er denkt und fühlt! Er hat es nur relativ gefasst aufgenommen – er schien aber doch deutlich schockiert. Anscheinend habe ich wirklich Glück gehabt mit dem Zeitpunkt, er sagte, er wollte gerade zu uns fahren, er war nur für zwei Minuten in seiner Wohnung, um seine Unterlagen eben noch wegzulegen. Na ja... bei uns hätte er jedenfalls vor verschlossener Tür gestanden..."

Ich nehme den Blick von ihm, sehe aus dem Fenster. Ich muss irgendwo in einem der oberen Stockwerke liegen. Ich sehe draußen nur Dunkelheit und der Himmel lässt sich vage anhand von dichten Wolken erkennen – es wird wohl Morgen regnen... Nun ist es stockfinster, es – „Großvater! Wie spät ist es..?" Mein Kopf wendet sich sofort wieder ihm zu. „Das ist doch jetzt unwichtig...", seufzt er und das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht wirklich in Ordnung zu sein scheint, was ich jedoch bisher einfach auf den Schreck der ganzen Situation geschoben hatte, verstärkt sich. Ob er mir noch etwas verschweigt..? „Wir haben kurz nach acht Uhr"  
„Oh...", kommentiere ich bloß. Als ich das letzte Mal im Wald auf die Uhr gesehen hatte, war es doch erst halb sechs! War ich zweieinhalb Stunden bewusstlos?

Schmerzlich zuckt mir die Erkenntnis durch die Glieder. Acht Uhr. Eigentlich wäre jetzt das Treffen mit Yami... Wir würden in meinem Zimmer sitzen... nur wir beide... ich würde ungestört mit ihm reden können... Ach, verdammt!  
Verzweifelt schlage ich mir die Hände vors Gesicht. Stattdessen sitzt Yami jetzt wahrscheinlich in irgend einem Wartezimmer eines Tierarztes und wartet, dass er Kacy wieder mitnehmen darf. Er wird sich schrecklich über die Warterei ärgern und sicher nach dem anstrengendem Tag und dem Schulungskurs einfach nur völlig genervt und geschafft sein! Außerdem-

„Yugi...", beginnt mein Großvater, greift nach meiner linken, die Seite, an der er sitzt, kalten Hand und umschließt sie besorgt.  
Deutlich spüre ich wie traurig und gequält er aussieht. Selbst müde, aber eher auf Grund meiner erdrückenden Schuld und der Traurigkeit, gewürzt mit einer Prise Hass auf mich selbst, sehe ich ihm in die verweinten, ebenfalls violetten Augen. Verweint? Aber warum? Man sagte doch, ich müsse nicht operiert werden! Alles ist doch in Ordnung... Nur eine Gehirnerschütterung... oder..?

Rasend schnell checke ich mich selbst durch: Meine Beine spüre ich noch, Arme sind auch noch dran... Mir ist nur verdammt übel... kann aber auch zusätzlich von dem Stoß in den Magen kommen.. Ich werde völlig nervös und kribbelig. Was habe ich? Warum belügt man mich zuerst!

„Man hat dich, nachdem die Männer mit den Fahrrädern, in die du gestürzt bist, den Krankenwagen gerufen hatten, hier gründlich auf den Kopf gestellt. Nach inneren Verletzungen oder sonstigem gesucht.. Dabei"  
Die Verwirrung wird größer, weitere Angst kriecht hoch – was? Was denn nur?  
„Bitte erschrick jetzt nicht, ich... bin nicht so gut darin, solche Nachrichten zu überbringen. Dir wird geholfen, ich verspreche es dir"  
Er lächelt mich ermutigend an, streicht mir mit der anderen Hand über meine aschfahle Wange. Reflexartig greife ich mit meiner anderen Hand an seine, lege sie darauf. „Was ist denn bloß...?", flüstere ich schwach, kann all die Lasten auf meinen Schultern nun kaum noch halten.

ooo

Es gibt nichts Langweiligeres, als einen Krankenhausaufenthalt!  
Man ist eingesperrt in diesem Haus, kann hier drinnen nicht einmal etwas Vernünftiges unternehmen! Und das Essen hier ist auch nicht wirklich toll... Der Reis gestern Abend war total matschig...

Schlecht gelaunt blättere ich meine Zeitschrift um, die mir Großvater heute Morgen vor der Arbeit noch gebracht hat. Er hat sie mir extra am Kiosk gekauft, damit ich etwas zu lesen habe. Immerhin muss ich noch bis heute Abend zur Beobachtung hier bleiben.

Ich werfe einen Blick nach rechts – wenigstens bin ich nicht ganz allein auf diesem Zimmer, auf welches sie mich gebracht haben. Ein dreizehnjähriger Junge, dem die Mandeln heraus genommen wurden, leistet mir mehr oder weniger Gesellschaft. Zumindest hat er das den heutigen Morgen über – seit gut einer Stunde ist er draußen. Er ist ja eigentlich ganz nett, mit ihm kann man sich richtig gut über Spiele unterhalten! Seine Eltern kamen vorhin zu Besuch und wollten diese kahlen vier Wände verlassen. Ich könnte genauso hinaus, ich bin keineswegs an mein Bett gefesselt... aber mich zieht einfach nichts nach draußen... Vielleicht ist auch noch immer der Vorfall von Gestern schuld...

Ich blättere langsam meine Illustrierte um, habe nicht wirklich gelesen, eher nur überflogen.  
Kann mich auch gar nicht richtig auf die Worte konzentrieren... keinen zusammenhängenden Text erfassen! Ich verstehe jedes einzelne Wort... nehme es auf.. aber habe schon wieder die Wörter von zuvor vergessen – den Satz nicht behalten. Der Text zerfliest vor meinen Augen.. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich überhaupt gelesen habe... Und alles nur...

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!  
Ich will hier raus! Ich will rennen... schreien!  
Irgendwas... nur hier weg... von Yami Athem weg.. ihm nicht wieder unter die Augen treten... Angst verfolgt mich, ein zermarterndes Gewissen... Die Schuld... Ich habe zugelassen, dass Kacy etwas passiert...

Ich weiß nicht, was ich eigentlich bin... ob wütend, traurig oder ängstlich... irgendwie alles... Die Zeitung rutscht mir einfach aus der Hand – ich habe versucht, durchs Lesen auf andere Gedanken zu kommen... aber ich scheitere kläglich.. Oh Himmel... und dann gibt es da noch etwas, tief in mir... diesen Defekt... wieso habe ich nie Verdacht geschöpft?  
Ich lehne mich zurück ins Kissen, lege mir meine Hände hilflos aufs Gesicht. Versuche so, wenigstens symbolisch von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden... unterzutauchen... Unsichtbar für Jedermann...

Ein Klopfen an der Tür. Nanu? Die Schwestern kommen doch einfach so hinein? Großvater wollte doch erst heute Abend wieder kommen, um mich abzuholen..?

„Jaa!", frage ich, gebe gleichzeitig damit dem Besucher das Signal, dass er willkommen ist. Eilig fahre ich mir noch einmal über das Gesicht, versuche es so unbewusst in letzter Sekunde irgendwie herzurichten. Ich weiß, dass ich schrecklich ausgelatscht aussehen muss, habe diese Nacht hier nur knapp über eine Stunde vor lauter Erschöpfung geschlafen.. Geträumt habe ich zum Glück nichts, was ich bewusst mitbekommen habe... Es war einfach wunderbar dunkel... und ich hatte Ruhe... vor meinen Ängsten, vor den Visionen, wie mein nächstes Aufeinandertreffen mit Herrn Athem aussehen würde... Will vor ihm weglaufen!

Die Tür wird bloß einen Spalt breit geöffnet – dann lugt ein neugieriger, auffällig blonder Schopf durch den Spalt. „Huhu, Yugi! Wir sind's! Dürfen wir reinkommen"  
Daraufhin erscheint auch noch eine kurze, braune Stachelfrisur über den blonden Haaren. „Ja, wir wollen dir Gesellschaft leisten"  
Augenblicklich pruste ich los – der Auftritt ist einfach nur zu bescheuert und verrückt!  
„Na klar, kommt rein!", lächele ich, bin froh, dass man mir ein ehrliches Lachen entlocken konnte – meine Freunde sind jetzt genau das Richtige, um mich aufzuheitern!

Nun schwingt meine Zimmertür ganz auf und Jonouchi, Honda – und ganz hinten folgt ihnen Anzu - treten in meinen trostlosen Raum. Ich seufze erleichtert – Gesellschaft ist jetzt wirklich das, was ich brauche! Aber Moment mal... Anzu hat ja... sie trägt einen.. Der ist doch wohl nicht für mich?

Nachdem die beiden Jungs mich mit einer knappen Umarmung begrüßt haben, ist Anzu auch schon an der Reihe und hält mir einen großen, wirklich wunderschönen Blumenstrauß hin. Dann drückt sie mir einen Kuss auf die linke Wange und lächelt mich halb freudig, halb besorgt an. „Hi Yugi! Oh weh, du hast uns vielleicht erschreckt! Ich hoffe, alles regelt sich bald!" Augenblicklich spüre ich peinlich berührt meine Wangen glühen, ich muss wohl sofort rot anlaufen!

Ist mir das unangenehm! Alles meine ich, nicht nur die Röte... überhaupt... der Strauß.. bestehend aus vielen blauen und zum Teil auch violetten Blumen... so nebeneinander erinnert diese Mischung wirklich fast an meine Augenfarbe! Zwischen dem ganzen blauen Meer stecken weiße, dünne Halme von Schleierkraut (1) – und-! Oh nein! Ganz in der Mitte des Straußes... steckt eine kräftige, satte rote Rose...

Ob ... ob sie wohl etwas zu bedeuten hat? Will sie mir etwas sagen? Mein Hals verklebt, wirkt wie zugeschnürt. Ich kann das doch nicht annehmen! Will es auch irgendwie nicht... Nicht von... Anzu... Ich muss mir selbst eingestehen, wie fies und abstoßend das klingt! Sie ist doch wirklich eine gute Freundin für mich! Wieso also nicht auch mal Blumen von ihr bekommen..?

Wenn da bloß nicht diese blöde Vorstellung in mir wäre... ‚Man verschenkt Blumen – und dann auch noch rote Rosen – nur an Geliebte'  
Und meistens auch nur der Mann der Frau... nicht umgekehrt... Wahrscheinlich... sucht sie bei mir wirklich mehr als nur Freundschaft? Verdammt! Sicher alles nur wegen diesem Kuss damals! Das ist doch schon Monate her.. und ich – eher gesagt, wir beide, hatten echt einen im Tee... Und damals war ich noch nicht verliebt...

Ach Yugi! Hör auf mit so veralteten Vorstellungen! Du hast den Strauß jetzt bekommen und Schluss!  
Ich kann ihn ja schlecht wieder ablehnen – und das will ich doch auch gar nicht! Ich freue mich doch wirklich über dieses Geschenk! Es zeigt, dass ich ihr sehr wichtig bin und dass sie mir eine Freude machen will!  
Wie kannst du innerlich so abweisend reagieren! So undankbar!

Mit vor Nervosität kalten Fingern nehme ich ihr die Blumen ab, lege sie zunächst auf meine Bettdecke. Dann fällt mir ein, dass ich ja noch etwas dazu sagen sollte! – Sie gar auf eine Antwort beziehungsweise Reaktion von mir wartet – erwartet. Schnell und flüchtig wende ich die Pupillen zur Seite, schicke einen hilfsbedürftigen Blick zu Jou hinüber! Es ist mir, als wolle ich in seinen Augen eine Antwort, warum er sie nicht von ihrem Vorhaben hier abgebracht hat, finden! Doch wie als wäre es Absicht, hat mein bester Freund den Blick abgewandt, beschaut sich scheinbar interessiert meine Zeitschrift, in der ich bis eben noch geblättert habe. Im selben Moment schäme ich mich auch schon selbst wieder für meinen stillen Vorwurf...

„Ähm.. ja... damit habe ich wirklich nicht gerechnet... Ich... so was hat mir noch niemand geschenkt! Ich bin echt total baff...Ich freue mich sehr – vielen Dank, Anzu!", lächele ich schließlich, belächele jedoch nur die Blümchen vor mir. Pflanzen, die die Falschheit dieser Reaktion nicht bemerken...

Dabei weiß ich gar nicht mal, warum ich mich so dämlich anstelle!  
Ich habe gar nicht mal einen richtigen Grund... es ist einfach aus einem Gefühl heraus... das Empfinden, dass mir dieses Geschenk von ihr höchst... unangenehm ist.. Es ist wie eine innere Stimme, die mich vor etwas warnen will.. mich nicht auf zu dünnes Eis hinaus zu wagen...

„Ich frage mal am Empfang nach einer Vase!", nickt Anzu, nachdem sie sich ihres weißen Wintermantels entledigt hat und ihn über einen Stuhl hier im Zimmer gehangen hat. Jetzt erst fällt den anderen beiden auf, dass auch sie sich ihre Jacken ausziehen könnten und tun dies auch prompt. „Ist gut. Danke auch dafür! Das ist echt lieb von dir!", werfe ich ihr noch zu, ehe sie geschmeidig wie eine Katze aus dem Raum tappst. Tja, Yugi... Wenn du doch nur in sie... Um wie vieles leichter hätte ich es! Wie schön einfach und unkompliziert könnte alles sein?  
Aber ich habe ja – Und da ist er wieder... Diese Person, über die ich nicht mehr nachdenken wollte... Über kurz oder lang... führen sämtliche Stricke zu ihm zurück...

Schnell schüttele ich innerlich den Kopf, wende mich dann Honda und Jou zu meiner Rechten zu. „Und... wie fühlst du dich, Alter"  
Langsam lasse ich meine Augenlider zufallen, nur, um sie direkt daraufhin wieder zu öffnen. „Das ist eine rhetorische Frage, oder...?", entgegne ich. „Nicht nur. Auch mein Ernst. Wirklich... eine schöne Scheiße..." Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was er meint... aber egal, es trifft sowieso auf alles in meiner momentanen Situation zu...

„Kannst du laut sagen.. Ich..", schnell drehe ich den Kopf noch ein Mal Richtung Tür, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass weder Anzu noch mein Bettnachbar plötzlich darin stehen, „ich habe so Angst... vor ihm... so Angst..."

Seufzend lässt sich Jonouchi neben mich auf die Bettkante sinken. „Kann ich mir vorstellen... Aber mich würde mal interessieren, wie du das geschafft hast"  
„Was? Der Unfall?", erwidere ich trocken. „Nein... Dass du an seinen Hund kamst..." „Später... darüber möchte ich jetzt nicht sprechen... dauert auch zu lange...", winke ich ab. Honda grinst etwas verloren: „Siehst du, ich habe dir doch noch gesagt, geh ruhig zu ihm hin! Er beißt nicht... Und weißt du was? Der Meinung bin ich immer noch! Athem wird dir nicht den Kopf für das Missgeschick abbeißen! Er wird sicher Verständnis haben..."

Der Blonde schrubbelt mir lieb über den Kopf und ich atme tief durch, die Berührungen tun gut. So einfach, so freundschaftlich... so Kräfte stärkend. „Ich weiß nicht... ich bin echt fertig mit den Nerven...", ich hab keine Ahnung, was über mich kommt – eigentlich bin ich eher gar nicht der Typ für so etwas! Aber ich lehne mich einfach weiter vor, stütze meinen zu schweren Kopf auf Jous Schulter. „Schon gut... Du gehst einfach Morgen zu ihm und entschuldigst dich, hm? Umso weniger Zeit verstreicht, umso besser!"

Ich nicke mechanisch, atme weiter durch. „Ich habe nur so Angst, ihn verloren zu haben... Verloren für mich"  
„Na, na, na! Mal nicht so pessimistisch! Wofür gibt es denn noch Jonouchis Plan B"  
Erschrocken reiße ich den Kopf hoch: „Du weißt davon"  
„Ja, tut er. Aber dich weihen wir besser noch nicht ein, sonst machst du dir noch viel zu viele Gedanken! Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren! Und keine Sorge.. Die Welt geht nicht unter, okay"  
Ich nicke erleichtert. Diese Worte tun meiner Seele so wahnsinnig gut!

„Okay... Obwohl ich mich jetzt noch mehr mit dem Gedanken angefreundet habe, von ihm abgewiesen zu werden... Er ist nicht irgend ein Mitschüler... kein Gleichaltriger... Er ist sechsundzwanzig und dazu noch mein Lehrer... Der Abgrund, der uns trennt... ist viel zu gr-"

Die Türklinke klackt laut – ein Glück ist sie nicht wirklich leise und könnte mal wieder geölt werden, denn sie hakt ein wenig – und unsere gemeinsame, braunhaarige Freundin steht bereits wieder mit einer einfachen, ovalen, weißen Vase im Türrahmen.

„Schönere Vasen haben die hier leider nicht! Aber ich habe mir diese hier ausgeliehen! Aber ich habe gesagt, du bringst sie noch heute Abend zurück! Dann kannst du die Blumen bei dir zu Hause in eine bessere Vase stellen, als in so in so ein altes Ding, an dem schon die Farbe abblättert!" „Das ist ja klasse! Vielen Dank!", betone ich noch einmal und versuche möglichst geschickt meinen Schreck zu übermalen und sie von dem Gespräch gerade nichts mitbekommen zu lassen.

„Worüber habt ihr denn gerade geredet?", kommt schon die passende Frage und mir widerstrebt es wirklich extrem, sie jetzt auch noch anlügen zu müssen... Noch ein weiterer Punkt auf der Liste des schlechten Gewissens.. Ich sehe zum Fenster hinaus, versuche so ein wenig auszuweichen und zu flüchten. Mittlerweile hat es begonnen zu regnen, lange Bindfäden fallen vom grauen Himmel.

„Also... Yugi hatte sich gerade nur gewundert, warum wir jetzt schon hier sind! Immerhin haben wir gerade erst kurz vor 13 Uhr!", erklärt Honda fix und ich beneide ihn um diese Gabe der schnellen Fantasie. Oder ob er sich schon eine Ausrede bereit gelegt hatte..? „Genau! Wir haben ihm gerade erzählt, dass wir uns haben vor den Abbauarbeiten in der Turnhalle gedrückt, um ihn zu besuchen! Du weißt doch Yugi, heute war das Sportfest"  
„Ich habe nicht blau gemacht! Ich hätte ja sowieso frei gehabt – habe mit Yugi ja schon die Schicht abgearbeitet! Nicht wahr?", lacht er und ich stimme erleichtert zu.

„Ihr beiden Schwänzer!", füge ich noch hinzu und, als hätte jemand den Boden unter meinen Füßen mit Watte ausgepolstert, so leicht fühlt sich plötzlich alles an. Na ja... ich sollte trotzdem nicht übertreiben... Mein Herz hämmert ganz schön, wenn ich daran denke, Yami unter die Augen zu kommen...

„Achso... Ich dachte schon... nun ja...", Anzu kommt zu den anderen Beiden, auf die rechte Seite meines Bettes und zieht sich dann den Stuhl heran, über dessen Rückenlehne sämtliche Jacken meiner Besucher hängen und legt die Hände etwas krampfhaft in ihren Schoß. Sie dachte? Sie dachte an was? Ahnt sie etwas..? Hat sie das gerade mit Herrn Athem mitbekommen!  
Oh bitte nicht! Ich möchte ihr dieses Wissen doch ersparen! Zumindest noch... möchte ich sie nicht verletzen.. „Ich dachte schon... es ginge um Yugis Herz..", fährt sie fort und ich halte erschrocken die Luft an, werde sofort kalkweiß. Sie weiß es! Sie weiß es auch!

Doch schon greift Jonouchi ins Geschehen ein. „Nein... Damit wollten wir ihn nicht direkt überfallen... Aber wo wir beim Thema sind..", er wendet sich an mich, „Weißt du, wie es damit weiter gehen wird? Hast du dich schon beraten lassen, ob eine Operation notwendig ist...?"

Es ist, als hätte mir jemand gegen den Hinterkopf geschlagen. Oh man! Wie habt ihr mich erschrocken!  
Ja, die Sache mit meinem Herzen... in der Tat, eine wirklich Ernst zu nehmende... die mich gestern wirklich ziemlich geschockt hat... Wenn man denn sagen kann, dass ich nicht schon die ganze Zeit nur unter Schock stehe..

„Nein, habe ich noch nicht. So eilig und schwerwiegend ist dieser Fehler nun auch wieder nicht... Ich werde das erst nach den Abiturprüfungen beheben lassen... Bis dahin muss ich halt besonders aufpassen.."

„Das solltest du wirklich, Yugi! Mit so einem Herzklappenfehler ist echt nicht zu spaßen", setzt Anzu hinterher, sieht mich bittend und um Verständnis hoffend an. „Das weiß ich ja. Und jetzt, da ich Bescheid weiß, werde ich bestimmt nichts herausfordern! Ihr kennt mich doch, ich bin doch sowieso kein fanatischer Sportler! Ich, die absolute Sportniete!", lache ich etwas künstlich und versuche die Situation aufzulockern, in dem ich mich über mich selbst lustig mache.

Die restliche Zeit vergeht wie im Flug. Wir reden und lachen über die verschiedensten Dinge, philosophieren, welch freies Gefühl es wohl sein wird, sämtliche Prüfungen geschafft und das Abi in der Tasche zu haben – welch ungewohnte Freiheit da wohl dahinter steckt? – und Anzu berichtet schließlich über ihre Vorfreude über die eine Woche Amerika, die sie über Weihnachten mit ihren Eltern dort verbringen wird. Ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk sozusagen!

Irgendwann wird jedoch wieder die Tür geöffnet – ich vermute bereits, dass es Akira ist, der zurück auf sein Zimmer kommt, doch so sehr mich seine Anwesenheit beim Gespräch mit meinen Freunden gestört hätte... desto lieber wäre er mir als die Krankenschwester, die mit dem EKG-Gerät auch schon an meinem Bett steht.

„Nur eine Überprüfung und Kontrolle, wie dein Herz im Ruhezustand arbeitet und welches Ausmaß deine Herzrhythmusstörungen bereits haben. Gestern wurde das EKG ja durch deine Aufregung etwas manipuliert. Unter Anderem haben wir dich auch deshalb noch etwas hier behalten. Jetzt wird das aber besser gehen, hm? Ich müsste nur einmal an deine Brust, junger Mann"  
„Öhm.. ja gut... wenn es denn sein muss..", entgegne ich alles andere, als begeistert und mache mich daran, die obersten Knöpfe meines Pyjamas zu öffnen. Großvater hat ihn mir ebenfalls mit einigen anderen Sachen wie Zahnbürste und Kleidung gebracht. Ich habe mich aber heute gar nicht erst umgezogen, da ich eh vorhatte, den restlichen Tag mehr oder weniger alleine hier im Zimmer zu verbringen. Hätte ich bloß gewusst, dass meine Clique hier auftauchen wird, dann hätte ich wenigstens geduscht...

Die Schwester bringt die ekligen, kalten Stöpsel an meiner Brust, vor allem aber an der Herzgegend an und ich bekomme aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie Anzu ruckartig ihren Blick abwendet und wie verrückt beginnt in ihrer Handtasche zu kramen. Ich seufze. Die Schwester ist doch schon Mitte vierzig.. die lässt mich doch völlig kalt.. Warum reagiert sie bloß so komisch.. eingeschnappt?  
Sie weiß doch noch gar nicht, dass mein Herz nicht für Frauen schlägt... Das habe ich selbst schließlich erst vor kurzem akzeptiert.

„Ich denke, ich geh' dann auch mal, Kumpel! Ich habe noch einige Hausaufgaben und erwarte auch noch einen Anruf!", Honda zwinkert mir vielsagend zu. „Aha?", greift Anzu sofort ein, „Einen Anruf ja? Hast du etwa eine Freundin in Aussicht, von der wir noch nichts wissen? Aber warte mal, Honda-kun! Ich komme auch mit! Wir haben Yugi jetzt schon lange genug genervt, lassen wir ihn für heute in Ruhe! Ich muss auch meiner Mutter noch im Haushalt helfen"  
„Hmm... wer weiß...", grinst der Braunhaarige verschmitzt in die Runde.  
„Wuuäääh, alle haben einen Fast-Partner, nur ich nicht!", jammert Jou und zieht einer seiner berühmten Shows ab. - Moment mal – alle? Er bezieht das doch wohl nicht auch auf mich! Fast-Partner, toller Ausdruck... Aber ich... bestimmt nicht mehr...

„Ich komme dann auch mit euch! Also dann, Yugi! Dir noch einen schönen Abend! Du kommst ja nachher wieder nach Hause, stimmts?" „Ja, genau! Großvater holt mich so gegen sieben Uhr ab! Man sieht sich dann Morgen in der Schule!", lächele ich, helfe der Schwester gerade, mich richtig hinzulegen, ohne die Kabel zu verknoten oder zu knicken.

„Du kommst morgen?", freut sich Anzu, die gerade ihren Mantel wieder anzieht. „Ich denke schon, jaa! Mir geht's ja an sich ganz gut... Und ich muss etwas gerade rücken! – Ähh, also.. mich entschuldigen"  
Wenn Großvater den Dreien von meinem Herzklappenfehler erzählt hat, dann wissen sie auch von Kacy und dem Rest... und Anzu weiß bereits, dass ich Herrn Athems Hund ausgeführt habe – ist ja schließlich auch eine ganz harmlose Geste! – eigentlich..

„Oh man... ausgerechnet heute muss es so gießen... Ein Glück gibt es unten an der Bushaltestelle ein Wartehäuschen! Machs gut, Yugi!", nörgelt Jou. „Ciao, bis Morgen!" „Schönen Abend noch"  
„Ja, bis morgen dann! Und danke für den Besuch! Kommt gut nach Hause und werdet nicht so nass"  
Die Tür fällt ins Schloss und ich sehe ihnen etwas traurig hinterher. „Ich habe den Ton dieses Mal ausgestellt, gut? Wir benötigen nur den Kurvenverlauf, den das Gerät abspeichert. Damit das akustische Signal nicht so lästig wird." Im ersten Moment wusste ich gar nicht, was denn gemeint war, war total in Gedanken versunken. „Ist gut. Dankeschön."

Daraufhin verlässt auch die Schwester das Zimmer. Ich schließe die Augen, versuche mich einfach zu entspannen und an nichts zu denken. Doch dann klopft es besonders laut an der Tür. Was hat Jou dieser Schusselkopf denn jetzt schon wieder hier vergessen? Er ist dafür berühmt, ständig irgendwo seine Klamotten liegen zu lassen. „Jaa, komm rein!", erlaube ich gnädiger Weise und halte mir direkt die Hand vor den Mund, um ein Gähnen zu verdecken. Irgendwie macht mich dieses herumliegen ziemlich müde!

Die Tür wird geöffnet, doch zu meiner Überraschung ist es eine Frauenstimme, die spricht: „Hallöchen Yugi. Stören wir"  
Die Stimme - !  
Ich setze mich auf – und mich trifft der Schlag. Rote, kurze Haare, hoch gegelt im Igellook, ein schwarzer Blazer – heraus lugen Anzeichen für ein gelbes Shirt darunter, und eine passende, schwarze Hose – alles jedoch getränkt von einigen nassen Flecken und Punkten. Was... was macht.. Ich falle buchstäblich aus allen Wolken. „N-nein... Kommen Sie... ruhig hinein...", fasele ich ganz automatisch. Dann rutscht mein Herz in die Hose. Hinter ihr... Sie ist in Begleitung von ihm! Oder wohl eher umgekehrt..

„Hi Yugi!", lächelt mir Yami Athem zu, schließt die Tür hinter sich, während seine Schwester zu mir ans Bett tritt.

Schreckliche Angst springt wie ein Gespenst von ihm ausgehend zu mir herüber, legt mir direkt unsichtbare Ketten und Fesseln an. Wie gelähmt sitze ich auf meinem Bett, mein Herz hämmert unaufhörlich – sicher überschlägt sich das Elektrokardiogramm gerade genauso – und starre beide aus geweiteten Augen an. „Wie geht es dir?"

Was wollen sie? Warum zum Teufel sind sie hergekommen? Und dann auch noch alle beide! Sicher wollen sie mich zur Rede stellen! – Ob es Kacy nicht geschafft hat?

Wie auch zuvor die Anderen nutzt Yami den Stuhl, der noch so einladend weit vorne steht, als Kleiderständer und legt seine ebenfalls nasse, schwarze Lederjacke darauf ab, während Mirai immer noch auf eine Antwort zu warten scheint. Mir fällt auf, dass sie gar keine Jacke oder ähnliches trägt... einfach nur diese formelle Kleidung.. Es ist doch eiskalt und verregnet draußen!

„Es geht so... ganz okay... Der Schreck sitzt tiefer, als dass ich Schmerzen hätte..", bringe ich hervor. Innerlich überschlagen sich meine Gedanken, suchen nach Worten, Formulierungen und Möglichkeiten, die Entschuldigung hinüber zu bringen – dass sie so ernst wie nur möglich klingt!

Mirai zieht sich einen anderen Stuhl von dem Tischchen in der Ecke des Zimmers, auf dem jetzt auch die Blumen stehen, heran und setzt sich an meine linke Seite. Yami bleibt rechts von mir stehen, mustert mich offenbar schweigend. Beide direkt neben mir – wie ein Gefangener, der bewacht werden muss und gleich ins Kreuzverhör genommen wird!  
Ängstlich sehe ich zu Yami hinauf.  
Sein Blick verrät mir nichts! Verdammt, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich nichts aus seinen Augen lesen kann! – Diesen Blick kenne ich nicht! Nicht einmal seine Stimmung lässt er mich erkennen.. versiegelt sich völlig vor mir... oder bin ich einfach viel zu nervös und ängstlich, als in ihm lesen zu können..?

oooooooooo

(1) Dieses typische, weiße Gewächs, was man oft in so Sträußen findet. ; Wem das jetzt nichts sagt, braucht das nur mal bei der Google Bildersuche einzugeben

Eure Polarstern!

P.s.: Fragt mich bitte nicht, was mich gebissen hat... Ich kann mich nicht kurz fassen... Und das Chapter ohne Ati wäre nur so... unfertig irgendwie.. ôô Er musste auf jeden Fall noch mit hinein – war auch immerhin so geplant gewesen! Und eigentlich hatte ich auch noch die Szene mit den dreien im Zimmer für dieses Kapitel gedacht... aber nachdem ich in Word auf Seite 23 angekommen war und das noch dauern konnte... Hab ich's leider leider aufs nächste Chapter verschieben müssen und hier geschnitten. 


	10. Andere Länder andere Kaffeesitten?

Huffz... Ich kann euch sagen: Ich habe nie einen Part so oft umgeschrieben wie dieses Kapitel! Zuerst kam Kritik von außen... dann war ich selbst nie zufrieden """" Ständig gestrichen, Neues eingefügt und Absätze umgebaut... Diese Seiten glichen echt einer Baustelle! ô.ô"" Und nebenbei hab ich auch noch ne Erkältung - 

_Nun ja... finally Vorhang auf... _

_Für ‚The Gravity of Life – Chapter 10'!_

**Die Wiedergutmachung!**

Panisch reiße ich die Augen auf, als die beiden Geschwister zu mir ans Bett treten.

Yami räuspert sich, starrt zu Boden und verweigert mir weiterhin jegliche Einsicht in seine Emotionen. Seine blonden Ponysträhnen fallen ihm ins Gesicht – und meine Panik steigt, steigt ins Unermessliche.

Oh Gott... wie gerne würde ich jetzt das Fenster aufreißen und mich hinunter stürzen?

Alles wäre so einfach.. Ich hätte keine Schuldgefühle gegenüber Herrn Athem mehr.. müsste mich nicht vor ihm rechtfertigen.. nicht um Verzeihung bitten... Auch das Problem mit meiner mir langsam zu aufdringlich werdenden besten Freundin wäre damit geklärt..

„Yugi... Ich bin enttäuscht von dir..", vernehme ich seine dunkle, raue Stimme und mein Herz zieht sich auf engsten Raum zusammen, wird scheinbar von Stacheldraht verschnürt, dessen Dornen sich in meinen schlagenden Muskel bohren.

Mirai setzt sich auf Akiras Bett weiter hinten, überlässt mich völlig ihrem Bruder.

„I-ich weiß...", presse ich trocken hervor, unfähig mich irgendwie anders zu rechtfertigen.

„Wegen dir habe ich meinen Hund verloren... Ich...", er hebt seinen Kopf, sieht mir genau in die Augen, ein undefinierbares Schimmern liegt in ihnen.

„Kannst du mir verraten, mit wem ich nun regelmäßig Laufen gehen soll? Wem meine völlige Aufmerksamkeit schenken, weil er ständig etwas Neues anstellt und mir dabei die letzten Nerven raubt!"

W-was? Ungläubig und völlig verständnislos starre ich ihn an.

Er dagegen hat die linke Hand zur Faust geballt und seine Augen nageln mich anklagend auf dem Bett fest.

„Und mit wem kuschele und schmuse ich abends vorm Fernseher? Wer liegt auf meinem Schoß, lässt sich kraulen und knuddeln? Wer wärmt mich abends, ist immer bei mir und schlabbert mir feuchte Küsse mit der Zunge auf meine Lippen!

Du hast mir das genommen, was mir am meisten bedeutet hat!" Seine Stimme ist laut und aufgebracht.

Dann öffnet er seine grüne Umhängetasche und zieht ein silbrig, felliges Bündel heraus.

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, auf dem du dies alles wieder gut machen kannst, Yugi! Die Lücke in meinem Herzen füllen..." Er wirft mir das Stück Stoff, als welches sich entpuppt, auf die Bettdecke.

„Zieh dir das an und ersetze Kacy!" Sein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem fiesen und hinterhältigen Grinsen, während ich völlig mit sämtlichen Nerven am Ende und voller Unverständnis und dem Gedanken, wann die Krankenschwester kommt und diesen Alptraum beendet, mir mit zittrigen Fingern das Stück Fell genommen habe und es erkunde.

„Ein... Ein Hundekostüm!" entkommt es mir völlig geschockt und dem Zusammenbruch nahe.

„Genau! Du ziehst das an und bist mein Hund! Komm mit... Kacy hat immer mit bei mir im Bett geschlafen..."

_- Und Cuuuuuuuuutt! Polar mit einer Filmklappe herumläuft _

_Huch... wo war ich da wieder mit meinen Gedanken? XD""""_

_Natürlich geht es so NICHT weiter! euch alle beruhigt Ich hatte nicht vor, dass hier in ein Komedystück umzuschreiben - Nur ein wenig Yami Bashing... XD_

_Diese geniale Idee entspringt einem Kommentar von Wosret-chn zum vorherigen Chappi XD_

_Ich fand diese Vorstellung einfach zu komisch und ehrlich klasse... Und als sie mir bei unserem Treffen auch noch ein passendes Bild dazu überreicht hat... Da wars klar, dass das einfach aufgeschrieben werden musste! .V_

_Nunja... man merkt, ich bin absolut nicht in diesem Genre bewandert... Ich könnte wohl nie im Gebiet „silly" schreiben XD _

_Ich wurde übri von meiner unwissenden Beta hierzu gefragt, ob ich besoffen geschrieben hätte XD""_

_(Link zu dem Bild ist übrigens folgender: __http/static.animexx.de/mitglieder/bilder/8/2/544028.jpg__ – Das Fell ist echter Plüschstoff! XDDDD – Vielen, vielen Dank noch mal, Wosret! Ich freu mich total über das erste FanArt zu dieser FF! )_

_Also dann... nach diesem kleinen Exkurs... Hier das echte Chapter _

_... Oder auch nicht griiiiins_

**Andere Länder – andere Kaffeesitten? **

„I-ich ich weiß gar nicht, wie das überhaupt passieren konnte! Alles ging so schnell! Ich wollte doch noch-"

Ein leises, aber intensiv in seiner Bedeutung klingendes „Ssssscht..." stoppt mich in meinen wirren Anfängen, in deren vielen Fäden ich mich bereits verworren und verwickelt habe und wie eine hilflose Marionette dort sitze und warte, dass man mich befreit.

Herr Athem hat sich mit dem Oberkörper zu mir vorgebeugt und sieht mich mit einem äußerst... ja, sanften Blick an.

Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort von ihm, beruhigt sich mein Puls ein Stück und mein Herz schlägt einen Takt langsamer.

Wie hypnotisiert nicke ich, weiß selbst nicht weswegen. Ich kann einfach nur in seine wunderschönen, violetten Spiegel der Seele blicken, die mir endlich wieder zugänglich sind: Ruhe ist darin zu lesen – kein Funke von Wut oder Bitterkeit..

„Schon gut, wir wissen, was passiert ist. Dein Großvater hat mit Yami gesprochen, wir kennen die Details... Wir hätten dir das nicht abverlangen dürfen.. Wir haben dich mit Kacy völlig überfordert... Wir sind hier, um uns zu – "

„Es war doch meine Idee!", unterbreche ich rasch, „ich habe Ya-", automatisch laufe ich bei diesem halben Versprecher feuerrot an, „Herrn Athem darum gebeten!"

„Jaaa, das schon..", mischt dieser, ohne jegliche Reaktion auf mein versehentliches Duzen, mit, „Aber trotzdem ist es – Mirai, hör auf in der Wir-Form zu sprechen, denn ich war allein beteiligt – meine Schuld..."

Er seufzt leise, kommt dann einen Schritt näher. „Yugi... Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen! Es war äußerst leichtsinnig von mir, dir einen praktisch fremden Hund in die Hand zu drücken! Ich habe das Risiko, welches nun mal eingetreten ist, selbst zu verantworten... Kacy ist viel zu unberechenbar... das habe ich nicht bedacht... Ich habe verantwortungslos gehandelt... Ich, als angehender Lehrer.. der Leuten in deinem Alter ein Vorbild sein sollte..."

Er fährt sich durch seinen blond gesträhnten Pony, schüttelt daraufhin den Kopf, so dass sämtliches Ordnen der Haare umsonst war.

Wie bitte...? ER entschuldigt sich? Er?

Träume ich auch nicht? Ihm tut es leid?

... Er ist nicht wütend..? Er gibt mir erst gar keine Schuld..?

Ich weiß gar nicht, wie mir geschieht – komme mir vor, als wäre ich aus meinem Bett auf den Boden gestürzt, hätte einen Schlag auf den Kopf erlitten und müsse mich nun mühsam wieder aufrappeln.

Meine Augen reißen sich auf.

Das... Das kann er doch nicht tun! Es entspricht nicht der Wahrheit!

**Ich** hatte die Verantwortung für Kacy! Er hat sie mir übertragen!

Ich habe sie losgelassen!

Ich habe versagt... Ich, ich, ich allein!

Mir ist diese verdammte Hundeleine aus der Hand gerutscht! Ich war unachtsam!

Ich habe sein Vertrauen völlig missbraucht, er sollte mich verdammt noch mal treten!

Mich niedermachen... anschreien... wütend werden... irgendetwas, was ich ausbaden muss..

Sozusagen als Vergeltung für den Schaden, den ich ihm zugefügt habe... Kacy ist doch sein Ein und Alles... er hängt doch so an diesem verdammten Hund..

Wenn sie es nicht geschafft hätte... wenn gar etwas Schlimmeres passiert wäre?

Kacy hätte sich genauso gut an einer Hauptverkehrsstraße losreißen können! Und auf der Stelle überfahren werden können!

Seine Welt läge doch in tausend Scherben...

Völlig sprachlos starre ich ihn weiter an, mein Unterkiefer senkt sich, bereit, irgendetwas zu diesen Worten zu sagen... Doch ich bin wie gelähmt!

„Ich hätte vorher mit so etwas rechnen müssen... Hätte dir deine wirklich sehr nette und zuvorkommende Idee oder eher gesagt Bitte abschlagen müssen... Jedenfalls..."

Erst jetzt fällt mir die kleine, dunkelgrüne Umhängetasche auf, die er schon die ganze Zeit bei sich trägt – ich hatte zuvor kein Auge dafür – zu welcher er gerade greift und den Klettverschluss mit einem leisen Ratschen öffnet.

„... Tut es mir leid... und ich dachte, um diesen Zwischenfall wieder gut zu machen...Du würdest dich sicher über ein wenig Gesellschaft von uns beiden freuen. Immerhin kennen wir beide diese ätzenden Krankenhausaufenthalte... und da es meine Schuld ist...

Haben wir etwas für dich, so als kleines Trostpflaster.

Mirai und ich waren heute Morgen in der Stadt... Sie hat es entdeckt und meinte direkt, dass es süß wäre und es dir sicher gefällt.. Nun, ich war mir zunächst unsicher... aber als sie es mir so unter die Nase gehalten hat...", er lächelt scheinbar etwas verlegen, zieht dann seinen Arm wieder aus der Tasche. „Schau dir diesen Blick an!"

Wirkt es für mich nur so... oder wird er tatsächlich verlegen! Seine Augen fixieren mich nicht länger sondern die Bettdecke, während er mir seinen linken Arm entgegenstreckt.

W-waas? Ich habe mich doch wohl verhört? Habe sicher etwas falsch verstanden?

Ein Geschenk!

Er kann mir doch nicht... Er hat... Er wird... Er.. nein...

Trotz allem neugierig und mit heftig schlagendem Herzen, als wolle es selbst seiner Kraft dazu nutzen, die Stöpsel des EKGs von sich zu reißen, schaue ich endlich auf das weiße Fellbündel, welches er mir mit der linken Hand hinhält.

Ich greife spontan danach, besehe es mir genauer:

Ein flauschiges, kleines Plüschlämmchen!

Es liegt auf dem Bauch und auf seiner Wange wurden zwei braune Pflaster überkreuzt aufgenäht, ebenso ist eine seiner Vorderbeine mit einem Verband umwickelt.

Ich hebe den Blick von dem Stofftier, meine Augen wandern immer noch unsicher zu ihm nach oben, in der Angst, er könnte mir sein Mitbringsel sofort wieder aus der Hand reißen und alles als einen dummen Spaß aufklären – mich verspotten.

Ich verfehle jedoch seinen Blick, da er bereits nicht mehr steht, sondern direkt vor meinem Bett hockt und damit mit mir und dem Lämmchen eine Ebene bildet.

Er lächelt mich einfach nur mild an, scheint irgendetwas zu erwarten.

Er.. er will es mir tatsächlich... schenken?

Schenken?

Er meint es Ernst?

Meine Gefühle fahren Achterbahn, sausen aus einem Hoch direkt wieder in die nächste Schlucht.

Ein Geschenk belohnt etwas...

Er soll mich nicht belohnen, er sollte mich hassen!

Ich hätte um ein Haar seinen Hund umgebracht!

Ich fühle mich so schuldig! So elendig mies!

Ich verdiene diese Behandlung nicht... ich verdiene es nicht...

Hinterrücks bohrt sich mir ein Speer in den Rücken der mich daran erinnert, dass ich seinen Hund ebenfalls nur als Mittel zum Zweck benutzt habe.

Ich habe mich nur für Kacy angeboten, um ihn zu entlasten.. um ihn glücklich zu machen... stattdessen kann ich von Glück reden, dass sie nicht tot ist...

Die süße, liebe, verspielte, unschuldige, junge Hündin...

Ich kann die ersten Tränen nicht länger halten, der Kloß in meinem Hals, bestehend aus lauter Schuldgefühlen, schwillt weiter an, nimmt mir die Luft zum Atmen, nicht mal mehr schlucken kann ich.

Meine Hände, bereits eiskalt und zittrig, presse ich mir auf meine Wangen, meine Finger drücken sich auf meine ebenfalls zitternden Lippen, versuchen sie zu verstecken und zusammen zu halten.

Nutzlos.

Ein herzzerreißender Schluchzer entkommt mir, versuche, in der aufkommenden Panik und dem total wirren Knäuel an Emotionen, mit den restlichen Fingerspitzen mir die Tränen von den Wangen zu streichen.

Ich will nicht vor ihm weinen!

Ich will keine Schwäche zeigen!

Er wird den Grund sowieso nicht verstehen! Wird Fragen stellen – mich löchern!

Er weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich fühle... wie kann er mir verzeihen? Wie mir etwas schenken!

Oh bitte, geh! Geh, Yami, ich möchte alleine sein!

Sag, du musst dich jetzt um Kacy kümmern... oder erfinde die dümmste Ausrede, die dir gerade einfällt, nimm Mirai mit und lasst mich allein...

Ich ertrage es nicht vor dir zu weinen..

„Mir tut alles soo leiiiid!", wimmere ich unter tränenerstickter Stimme.

Weiß mir nicht mehr zu helfen... weder ein noch aus.

Ich kann seine Anwesenheit nicht länger ertragen!

„Yu- Yugi! Nicht doch..!", ertönt seine klare, dunkle Stimme im ziemlich erschrockenem Tonfall.

Ich kann und will nicht aufsehen, starre noch immer wie im Trance auf das Stoffschäfchen auf der Decke auf meinem Schoß, wo ich es eben in Panik habe fallen lassen.

Der Stuhl zu meiner Rechten knarrt kurz, Mirai steht auf.

„Du hast uns doch zugehört, oder, Yugi?", sie spricht mit ebenfalls ruhiger, tiefer Tonlage, die ich von ihr bisher noch nie zu hören bekommen habe.

Dann spüre ich ihre Hand auf meiner Schulter, schluchze noch ein Mal auf, versuche aufgeregt nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Es ist nicht wirklich deine Schuld. Sicher... du bist nicht unbeteiligt.. Aber der grundlegende Fehler lag bei Yami, okay?

Selbstvorwürfe und Trauer sind jetzt völlig unangebracht. Es ist nichts passiert und ich glaube jeder von uns hat dazu gelernt. Und du darfst nicht vergessen, junger Mann... Es war ein Unfall. Unfälle passieren eben, daran kann niemand etwas ändern.

Ich habe schon von genug Leuten gehört, die jetzt noch leben würden, wenn es den Zufall nicht gäbe..."

Ihr Druck auf meiner Schulter verfestigt sich, ich atme ein weiteres Mal tief durch, dann sehe ich mit tränenverschmierten und feuchten Augen zu ihr auf.

Mirai hebt nur mit leichtem Nachdruck ihre rechte Augenbraue, lässt mich dann ganz los.

Welch Rede... beeindruckende Worte... Und der Sinn.. so heftig..

Aber es tut gut.. so gut..

Als wäre sie eine Hexe, die einen beruhigenden Zauberspruch auf mich gelegt hat.

Sie... sie hat Recht... wir beide sind Schuld... Und es war.. der vermaledeite Zufall am Werk...

Ich sehe sie einfach nur an, in ihre wirklich hübschen, dunkelgrünen Augen.

Die Frau strahlt so viel Stärke aus.. es ist, als wäre ein Stück von dieser gerade zu mir hinüber geflossen.

Hilfesuchend wende ich den Kopf zu Yami, dessen Lächeln von vorhin bereits lange verschwunden scheint und wie zur Bestätigung der Worte seiner Schwester nur ernst nickt.

Der Bach aus Tränen verkleinert sich, nur noch Vereinzelnde rollen hinunter.

Ich schlucke kräftig, endlich funktioniert es wieder besser, ohne, dass es eher in einem umgekehrten Würgen ausartet.

Die Peinlichkeit kehrt zurück. Vor seinen Augen geweint zu haben... so völlig außer Kontrolle.. Ich... ich.. Bitte, lasse mich doch jemand im Boden versinken..

Längst habe ich den Blick wieder von ihm genommen, habe solche Angst, ihn länger zu fixieren. Aber ich weiß, dass er mich die ganze Szene über beobachtet hat... Deutlich habe ich seinen Blick von der Seite aus an mir haften gespürt – jedoch war es mir für eine Weile gleichgültig.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich ihn aus seiner knienden Haltung aufstehen.

„Ich hole uns einen Kaffee. Unten in der Eingangshalle habe ich einen Getränkeautomaten gesehen! Möchtest du auch einen, Yugi?", Mirai tritt einen Schritt von mir weg, streicht ihre edle Hose glatt, obwohl sie schon seit einigen Minuten nicht mehr sitzt. „Und du Yami? Wie immer?"

Schnell schüttele ich meinen Kopf: „Nein danke, ich trinke nie welchen. Ich habe noch mein Wasser am Bett... Für uns Patienten kommt die Schwester mit dem Getränkewagen öfter über die Station gefahren.."

„Ja, wie immer. Wenn es geht, dann bitte mit extra viel Koffein..", stöhnt Yami, steht wieder auf und hält sich dabei die Stirn. Ob er Kopfschmerzen hat..?

„Ich schau mal, was es hier so gibt", lächelt Mirai und verlässt mit schnellen Schritten den Raum.

Sie hat einen genauso eleganten und aufrechten Schritt, wie ihr Bruder – überhaupt scheinen die beiden mehr Gemeinsamkeiten zu haben, als sie behaupten.

Ich seufze innerlich. Warum konnte ich nicht Mirai zuerst treffen? Vielleicht hätte ich mich in sie verliebt. Sie ist eine Frau.. und ganz sicher ein paar Jahre jünger als Yami.

Sie wäre meinen Verwandten sicherlich lieber..

Yugi! Hör auf mit dem ständigen ‚Was wenn...' und ‚Aber wieso...', du kannst sowieso überhaupt nichts beeinflussen!

Es sollte nun mal ihr Bruder sein... und daran gibt es nichts zu ändern.

Irgendwann musste es mir ja mit irgendwem passieren... Und jetzt bin ich mit genau dieser Person allein im Zimmer.

Ich setze ein angespanntes Lächeln auf, beobachte ihn, wie er sich ein Stück herumdreht und dann schließlich auf meine Bettkante in Hüftnähe setzt.

Er rutscht ein Stück weiter nach hinten, um mehr Platz zu haben, öffnet dann seine Beine ein kleines Stück und lässt seine Hände durch den Spalt herunterhängen, während seine Unterarme noch auf dem schwarzen Stoff der Jeans ruhen.

Das ist überhaupt das aller erste Mal, dass ich ihn eine tragen sehe!

Mein Herz, welches sich gerade erst wieder beruhigt hatte, hämmert weiter gegen meine Brust, intensiver im Schlag. Aber nicht mehr schmerzhaft wie eben..

So wie... wie immer, wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin... diesmal sogar unmittelbarer Nähe!

Er sitzt bei mir! Direkt neben mir!

Sein Po, sowie Rücken würden bereits meine angewinkelten Beine berühren, läge da nicht die Decke über mir..

Mein Magen kribbelt, schlägt scheinbar Saltos.

Ein Glück ist dieser... Elektro...kardiogramm, oder so ähnlich, zumindest leise.

Bei seiner Anwesenheit bekommt mein Herz gar nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance, normal zu schlagen!

Mit einer innerlichen Unruhe mache ich mich auf das Ergebnis meines Langzeit-EKGs heute Abend gefasst. Na wow, auch diesmal wurde alles komplett manipuliert... Wie soll ich bitte einen normalen Herzschlag hervorbringen, wenn **er** bei mir ist?

Hoffentlich wollen die mich nicht noch einen Tag länger hier behalten!

Aber ich bin schließlich volljährig... ich könnte sicher einen Antrag stellen..

Nervös fahre ich mir durch die ungestylten Haare.

Oh verdammt, nein! Ich sehe doch so furchtbar aus! So ausgezehrt, so bleich... und meine Haare wie ein Wischmopp!

Gott, nein... Habe doch Gnade mit mir..

Tief seufze ich, fahre mir dann mit beiden Händen durch mein sicher total rotgeweintes Gesicht. Meine Wangen glühen ziemlich... aber im Moment wohl stärker aus Verlegenheit und diesem angenehmen, unruhigen Prickeln, welches immer dann auftaucht, wenn er bei mir ist..

Was mache ich jetzt bloß? Mit ihm alleine?

Irgendwie fühle ich mich doch unwohl..

Wie er dort sitzt.. So anmutig... er ist ja so wunderschön..

Was soll ich jetzt bloß sagen? Was tun...? Erwartet er etwas von mir?

Um mich zu beruhigen atme ich tief aus, schließe die Augen. Durch die Bewegung löst sich eine letzte Träne, welche wohl noch in einem Augenwinkel fest hing und ich spüre die feuchte Spur über meine erhitze Wange fließen.

„Yugi...? Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir...?", höre ich ihn besorgt fragen und öffne meine violetten Augen zögernd. Ich bekomme gerade mit, wie er ein wenig näher zu mir nach oben rückt, sich mit dem Oberkörper zu mir herdreht und sein linker Arm zuckt für eine Sekunde, ehe er ihn zögerlich in meine Richtung anhebt, eine Umarmung andeutet.

Mein Herz setzt für einen Sprung aus – sicher hätte das EKG sich in dem Moment heiser gepiepst – und lauter Ameisen krabbeln scheinbar durch jede Ader meines Körpers.

Nervös und ziellos huscht meine Zunge durch meinen Mund, versucht die angespannte Aufregung irgendwie durch Bewegung abzubauen, da alle anderen Teile meines Körpers nur angespannt verharren und abwarten können!

Seine Hand kommt näher – er beugt sich für mich scheinbar im absolutem Zeitlumpentempo Millimeter für Millimeter weiter nach vorne.

Doch dann hält er an. Sein Arm gleitet nach unten, fällt auf die Bettdecke, an der er schnell herumzupft und sinnloser Weise einige Falten glatt streicht, nur um ein paar Zentimeter weiter dadurch Neue zu erschaffen.

Bis seine Hand direkt darauf das Schäfchen findet.

Die Anspannung fällt von mir, ich beginne wieder normal zu atmen.

Das war knapp...

Oder habe ich mich etwa selbst geirrt? Mir selbst etwas vorgemacht?

Etwas gesehen, was ich vielleicht gerne hätte..? Einem langwierigen Wunschtraum nachgejagt..?

Ich kann nicht leugnen, Enttäuschung aus einigen Winkeln hoch kriechen zu spüren.

Wenn er mich umarmt hätte... ihm so nah zu sein.. seine Körperwärme zu spüren.. seinem Atem zu lauschen und den bekannten Geruch aus allernächster Nähe zu spüren!

Ich glaube, mein Herz wäre mir sicher aus der Brust gesprungen vor lauter Glücksgefühlen, wäre das passiert..

Das war eine einmalige Chance... Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung gleiten durch mich hindurch.

Fast... so nahe...

Erst jetzt realisiere ich seine Hand auf meiner, die mir das Schäfchen in die Hand drückt, die kakaofarbene Haut im Kontrast zu dem absolut weißen Lämmchen – und den Stücken meiner hellen Haut, die noch darunter hervorlugt.

Meine Finger leicht gekrümmt, um das Stofftier sofort besser greifen zu können, bleiben seine Fingerkuppen ruhig auf den Seiten meiner Handfläche liegen.

Ich spüre beinahe schon ein Feuer von diesen Berührungspunkten ausgehen, als würden seine Finger glühen!

Doch ganz im Gegenteil... seine Hand ist angenehm warm, keineswegs schwitzig oder unangenehm verkühlt, seine dunkle Haut liegt sanft auf meiner – und ich fühle mich gestreichelt, obwohl er keinerlei Bewegungen seiner Finger ausübt!

Es ist einfach ein... mentales Gefühl von gestreichelt werden!

Es... es ist der helle Wahnsinn!

Pure Glückshormone rennen durch mein Blut, verleihen mir beinahe einen kleinen Höhenflug!

Wenn dieser Moment doch nur für immer anhalten könnte!

Die Welt scheint wieder in Ordnung... Er ist bei mir... er ist nicht böse... Und ich verliere mich in seinen Augen, welche mich sanft aber dennoch aufrichtig besorgt mustern – bevor er leider – und meiner Hoffnung zum Trotz – seine Hand wieder still zurück zieht.

Ich lehne meinen Kopf weiter nach hinten, zurück ins Kissen, um mich besser zu entspannen und den Moment zu genießen, bleibe aber, wie gewollt, noch fast genauso aufrecht, da mir Honda vorhin den oberen Teil des Bettes zum Anlehnen um einiges höher gestellt hatte.

Er sieht mich einfach nur an – und ich starre zurück.

Seine ausdrucksstarken Augen funkeln ein wenig, sein Blick liegt ruhig und aufforderungslos auf mir.

Ich lächele aus einer inneren Eingebung heraus scheu, ziehe dann das Stofftier zu mir unter die Decke und drücke es sanft an meine Brust, genau unter mein Herz.

Er scheint zu ahnen, was die Bewegung unter der Decke zu bedeuten hat und lächelt aufrichtig zurück.

Ohne es verhindern zu können spüre ich sofort, wie meine Wangen heißer werden und noch röter anlaufen, als sie nicht schon waren.

Wieso bloß schon wieder?

Mein Herz hämmert weiter voller Aufregung, schlägt noch schneller als sämtliche Male zuvor, in dem ich ihm schon so nahe war!

Es ist totenstill im Raum, wir sitzen einfach nebeneinander, starren uns an!

Alles in mir prickelt und überschlägt sich, ihn so nah bei mir zu haben!

Seine Augen nur auf mich fixiert!

So sehr mein Herz auch gegen meinen Brustkorb hämmert, so hoch wie meine Freude auch springt, dass er wegen mir hierher gekommen ist... Es macht mir nichts aus, dass kein Wort fällt. Diese Stille ist keine angsteinflößende Stille...

Im Gegenteil. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würden seine Augen mit mir reden! Als würden sie mehr sagen als tausend Wörter... Wie ein offenes Buch..

Ich sehe seine Sanftheit, Betroffenheit, Verständnis und einen Hauch echter Erleichterung mitschwingen.

Eine kleine Flamme lodert in seinen Augen, Wärme, die auf mich ausstrahlt... und Geborgenheit.

Ja, ich spüre, wie mir richtig heiß wird..

Meine rechte Hand presst sich nun schwitzend enger an das Stofftier – er macht mich mit seiner bloßen, stillen Anwesenheit ziemlich nervös!

Und dieses Mal ist es noch intensiver, als sämtliches Zusammensein mit ihm in der Vergangenheit..

Es ist beinahe, als hätte die Welt sich aufgehört zu drehen, als stünde die Zeit still und es gäbe nur uns beide, hier in meinem Krankenzimmer...

Es sind nur Sekunden, in denen wir uns gegenseitig ansehen, ich spüre ebenso seinen intensiven, interessierten Blick durch mich hindurch wandern.. Als würde er mich gerade röntgen!

Und ich glaube fest daran... diese prachtvollen, fast schon königlichen, selbstbewussten Augen könnten dies besser, als jede noch so moderne Technik..

Ich könnte ihm stundenlang in die Augen sehen und nie wäre ihr Ausdruck derselbe!

„Nun... also..", beginnt er irgendwann, räuspert sich dann leicht, „ich habe mich ganz schön erschrocken, als ich hörte, was passiert ist.."

Diese Worte reißen mich schlagartig aus meiner kleinen Zauberwelt wieder hinaus. Aufregung pulsiert durch meinen Körper.

Was war das gerade?

Er hat mich angesehen... so durchdringlich angesehen.. Sein Blick...

Mir fällt es schwer, mich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren, den Sinn zu entnehmen. Meine Gedanken kreisen noch immer über die gerade, zwischen uns zu Ende gegangene Situation.

Wie ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen? Was bedeutete dieses Schweigen?

Ich versuche auf seinen Satz einzugehen, die Verarbeitung dieses intensive Flattern und Höhegefühl auf später zu verschieben.

„Das... kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen. Ich selbst kann es noch immer nicht glauben. Es ist, als hätte ich lediglich in einem schlechten Film mitgespielt.."

Um meinen Händen eine Beschäftigung zu geben, ziehe ich das Plüschlämmchen wieder unter der Decke hervor und betrachte es lächelnd.

Mit einem plötzlichem Gedankenstrom, der mein Gehirn flutet, fällt mir auf, dass ich noch gar nichts zu seinem Geschenk gesagt, mich nicht mal bedankt habe!

Für wie unhöflich muss er mich halten? Er wollte mir sicher eine Freude machen – und ich reagiere gar nicht auf seine Geste.. lenke sogar völlig davon ab, indem ich losheule!

Okay, ich muss mich auch verteidigen, dass es nun so auch wieder nicht von mir beabsichtigt war! Aber ich möchte doch, dass er ein so positiv Bild, wie möglich, von mir aufbaut!

Ich hebe das Stofftier an und halte es zwischen uns, wohl damit er es sich noch einmal genauer ansehen kann.

„Das Schäfchen passt ja wirklich ziemlich zu meiner Situation! Wie niedlich es ist... Und das schenken Sie mir wirklich..? Ich kann es gar nicht glauben.. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin noch immer viel zu... perplex... Vielen, vielen Dank nochmal!"

Er nickt einfach nur, sein Blick verlässt mich dann jedoch und er sieht aus dem Fenster, in den grauen Himmel – zumindest hat es endlich aufgehört aus ihm lange Bindfäden zu schütten.

„Ja. Ich habe ja schon erzählt, dass wir es heute morgen zufällig in der Stadt gesehen haben, nachdem ich eine neue Leine kaufen war. Es freut mich, wenn es dir gefällt. Es passt zu dir."

Auch wenn ich mir weiterhin wünsche, dass er mich doch bitte wieder ansehen solle – ich verzehre mich geradezu nach seinem wunderschönen Gesicht – bin ich gerade ziemlich froh, dass er es nicht tut. Ein weiterer Schuss Röte flutet nicht nur mein Gesicht, sondern erhitzt auch die Haut an meinem Hals und den Ohren...

„D-Danke...", stammele ich, denke einige Sekunden hart nach, ob und wenn ja, was ich da bloß noch hinzufügen könnte!

Er hat dieses süße Lämmchen mit mir verglichen... Oh Gott, dass kann ich doch nicht einfach so übergehen!

Mein Herz trommelt vor lauter Glück, am liebsten würde ich aufstehen und strahlend durch den Raum hüpfen, um der verdammten Freude und den kribbelnden Schmetterlingen in meinem Körper Ausdruck zu verleihen. Es fällt mir so schwer, jetzt einfach hier still liegen zu bleiben!

„Wie geht es Kacy?", frage ich schließlich nach einer weiteren Minute, ihm mein ehrliches Interesse an ihm oder besser, an seinem Tier zeigend.

Ich hoffe, endlich die gestrigen Ereignisse aus seiner Sicht erzählt zu bekommen!

„Es geht wieder. Ich denke, mittlerweile leide ich mehr als sie", er gibt ein ironisches, kurzes Lachen von sich, fährt sich dann mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und schaut endlich, endlich wieder zu mir. Noch immer sitzt er so nahe... Ich könnte einen meiner Arme nach ihm ausstrecken... ihn berühren! Vielleicht am Oberarm.. oder an der Seite...

Doch ich werde mich nicht noch ein Mal in die Höhle des Löwen begeben.

Nicht nachdem er mich beinahe bei dem Versuch auf der Couch erwischt hätte!

Ich darf nichts überstürzen...

„Wieso? Ist Ihnen nicht gut?", frage ich direkt ein wenig besorgt.

„Nicht wirklich... Ich halte mich schon den ganzen Tag mit Kaffee und Cola auf den Beinen", wieder ein Lachen, dieses Mal jedoch ein Amüsiertes, offenbar über sich selbst.

Aber ja! Wieso habe ich das selbst noch nicht bemerkt? Er ist heute überhaupt gar nicht geschminkt! Weder Tusche noch der dünne Kajalstrich – beides fehlt. Ich hatte wohl vorhin einfach kein Auge dafür!

Er sieht wirklich... ein wenig anders im Gesicht aus als sonst! Aber keinesfalls schlechter oder uninteressant! Seine Wimpern sind bereits von Natur aus dunkel und bewirken eine faszinierende Umrahmung der violetten, je nach Lichteinwirkung, sogar manchmal ins Rot übergehende Iris. Es sieht so... natürlich aus!

Genau genommen hat er die zusätzliche Betonung seiner Augen gar nicht nötig, sie sind auch so der Blickfänger schlechthin!

Doch ich muss zugeben... mit ein wenig Farbe.. sind sie tatsächlich noch intensiver!

Ich könnte nicht sagen, wie ich ihn lieber sehe. Beide Versionen haben etwas Fesselndes an sich... geben ihm diese unheimlich, anziehende Ausstrahlung seiner Augen – des ganzen Gesichtes!

„Da hatten Sie sicher heute einen schweren Unterrichtstag", gebe ich bedauernd zurück.

„Ich habe die ganze Nacht keine einzige Minute geschlafen.. Habe die Zeit über bei Kacy auf dem Sofa verbracht. Ich wollte und konnte sie doch nicht allein lassen! Sie hat sämtliche Stunden über gejammert und gewimmert... Und immer, wenn man denkt: Gott sei Dank, jetzt ist sie endlich eingeschlafen! – Genau dann wird alles nur noch schlimmer!"

-

Automatisch beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe. „Das... tut mir wahnsinnig leid! Das arme Tier! Oh nein... Dass sie solche Schmerzen hat, ich –"

„Weniger die Schmerzen", er legt seine Hände auf seinen Schoß, lehnt den Kopf ein Stück weiter in meine Richtung, um ihn auf seiner linken Schulter abzulegen, „Der Tierarzt hatte mich vorgewarnt, er hat ihr eine ordentliche Dosis Narkotika spritzen müssen. Da ist es, was sie völlig um den Verstand bringt. Fast alle Tiere leiden unter den Nach- bzw. Nebenwirkungen und bei Hunden bekommt man das, mitunter, am Besten zu spüren – sie singen dir stundenlang etwas vor... Die Schmerzen dürften eher minimal sein."

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt!" Er lächelt wieder leicht.

„Kannst du auch sein, Yugi. Es ist nichts weiter passiert und es werden auch keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbleiben, ich bin wirklich sehr froh!

Allerdings läuft die arme Kacy jetzt mit diesem großen, weißen Trichter um den Hals durch die Wohnung, damit sie die Nähte an ihrer Seite nicht aufbeißen kann. Ich glaube, der ist momentan ihr größtes Problem! Sie schlägt damit überall an..."

„Oh...", kommentiere ich betroffen.

„Ja, da muss sie durch. Seit etwa 9 Uhr heute Morgen hat sie sich beruhigt und nun geht es ihr relativ gut. Ich war die ganze Nacht bei ihr und habe versucht sie zu beruhigen.

Deswegen habe ich heute früh in der Schule angerufen und mich krank gemeldet. Ich fühle mich so schrecklich gerädert und ausgelaugt. Kopfschmerzen haben sich im Laufe des Tages auch schon dazugesellt. Unter diesen Umständen hätte ich nie beim Sportfest assistieren können.

Nun ja, jetzt habe ich die Konsequenzen von zwei Nächten ohne Schlaf zu tragen."

„Zwei Nächte?", hake ich verwirrt nach. „Ja. Ich habe vorletzte Nacht nur zwei Stunden geschlafen, weil ich noch so viel zu lernen hatte. Ich habe nämlich am Dienstag wieder die nächste Prüfung."

„Lernen Sie doch lieber tagsüber! Das würde mit Sicherheit Ihren Erfolg noch steigern! Sie sollten sich nicht so übermüden..", gebe ich fürsorglich zurück. Auf gewisse Weise fühle ich mich für ihn verantwortlich, so verrückt es auch klingen mag!

Er ist sechsundzwanzig, mein Lehrer und sollte daher für meine Zukunft verantwortlich sein – nicht umgekehrt!

Aber er ist mir so wichtig! Ich wünsche ihm so sehr, dass er dieses Mal besser als beim letzten Mal mit den 8 Punkten abschneidet!

„In welchem Fach denn?", erkundige ich mich neugierig.

„Diesmal in Physik. Ich werde euch am Freitag nach der Rückgabe der Klausuren noch um das Ein oder Andere bitten. Das bietet sich sogar ganz gut an, denn für weiterführenden Unterricht hat der Kurs dann nach den frustrierenden Noten sicher kein Ohr mehr", seufzt er leise.

Moment mal – uns um etwas bitten? Physikprüfung? Am Dienstag?

Ich habe am Dienstag Physik bei ihm... Das bedeutet, er wird in unserer Stunde geprüft!

Ich werde dabei sein!

Vielleicht... vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen? Unauffällige Hinweise geben!

Ja, das werde ich tun!

Aufmunternd nicke ich ihm zu: „Ich bin mir sicher, unser Physikkurs wird sich am Dienstag besonders große Mühe geben! Sie werden ganz sicher gut abschneiden!", lächele ich begeistert.

„Danke, solche Worte sind wirklich sehr aufmunternd! Ich habe fest vor, dieses Mal besser zu sein! Ich arbeite hart an meiner Art des Unterrichtens!"

„Das habe ich gemerkt", setze ich hinzu, und spüre das angenehme, warme Glühen in meinem Bauch, das einsetzt, nachdem ich ihn gelobt habe.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es sich so gut anfühlt jemand Anderen zu loben!

„Bis dahin bin ich auch wieder ausgeschlafen. Kacy bekommt am Wochenende die Fäden gezogen, dann kehrt wieder Ruhe bei mir zu Hause ein", er streckt sich ein wenig auf der Bettkante, „im Moment gibt es ja noch den Trichter und einen etwas schiefen Gang, so, als hätte sie getrunken!", er lacht leise bei dem Gedanken. „Mamoru ist bei ihr."

„Mamoru?", wiederhole ich, nicht ohne einen Stich im Herzen und einer gewissen Anspannung. Ich weiß immer noch nicht sicher, ob er tatsächlich solo ist... Wobei.. wenn er einen festen Freund hätte, wüsste ich zumindest, dass er.. auf Männer steht.

„Oh, entschuldige. Ist schon Gewohnheit, dass ihn jeder kennt. Er ist der Verlobte meiner Schwester."

Etwas zu laut atme ich wohl vor Erleichterung aus, denn er legt fragend den Kopf ein wenig weiter schief, als er ihn ohnehin schon liegen hat und einige blonde Strähnen fallen ihm ins Gesicht, was ihn einfach nur wahnsinnig süß macht! „Hm?"

Ein ganzer Schwarm Schmetterlinge startet zu einem erneuten Rundflug durch meinen Bauch.

„Äh, nichts! Ich... ähm... ich hatte gerade nur ein kurzes Schwindelgefühl.. habe ich öfters zur Zeit... Weil... na ja..." Ich breche ab, atme tief durch.

Soll ich ihm das wirklich sagen? Ihm meinen Herzfehler offenbaren? Ich würde ihm damit etwas sehr Privates anvertrauen.. ob er mich dafür abwerten würde?

„Es ist eher Zufall, dass es heraus gefunden wurde. Aber..." „Du musst es mir nicht sagen, Yugi. Du brauchst dich dazu nicht verpflichtet zu fühlen." Seine Stimme ist ruhig, verständnisvoll und mir ist, als klänge ein Hauch Fürsorge mit.

Nein, er würde diese Information nicht missbrauchen! Und schließlich kann ich überhaupt nichts dafür! Herzfehler sind zwar selten... aber ich weiß, dass er diese Information vertraulich behandeln wird, dass er Verständnis hat!

„Doch... doch, Sie dürfen es ruhig wissen. Ich habe einen Herzklappenfehler. Deshalb auch die EKG Überwachung", ich drücke die Decke ein Stück nach unten und weise auf meine Brust. „Man hat es beim Ultraschall erkannt, als man nach dem Sturz – "

Unwirsch schüttelt er mit dem Kopf, hebt diesen wieder an, fixiert meinen Blick und wechselt in eine aufrechte Sitzhaltung.

„Genau deshalb habe ich dir soo oft geraten, dass du zum Arzt gehen solltest!"

H-huch? Ich habe mich doch wohl nicht in ihm geirrt? Er ist plötzlich so... aufbrausend..?

„Schoon..", gebe ich kleinlaut zu, „Ich wollte ja auch! Ich habe Ihren Rat nicht in den Wind geschlagen..", nuschele ich um mich schnell zu rechtfertigen. „Ich fand es ja selbst außergewöhnlich, dass ich so schnell Atemprobleme bekam, vor allem im Sportunterricht!

Aber ich habe halt nicht weiter nachgedacht! Ich hielt es eher für normal, da mein Körper absolut unsportlich ist und ich keinerlei Kondition habe! Da hielt ich es eben nicht für so notwendig und so dringend... Rückblickend gesehen, war das natürlich ziemlich naiv von mir! Wie oft wurde mir urplötzlich schwindelig und mein Kreislauf hat verrückt gespielt... "

„Jetzt siehst du mal, wie sehr man sich irren kann. Ich habe es dir mehrere Male ans Herz gelegt – habe dir sogar meine Physikstunde angeboten, um zum Arzt zu gehen! Warum meinst du wohl, habe ich das gesagt?"

„Uhm..", entkommt es mir und ich blicke unangenehm berührt zur Bettdecke.

„Weil ich bereits etwas in der Richtung vermutet hatte. Seit deinem halben Ohnmachtsanfall vor der Bank damals, habe ich den Verdacht, dass etwas mit deinem Herzmuskel nicht ganz in Ordnung ist, Yugi. Dieser plötzliche Kollaps... Es war weder sonderlich heiß und stickig draußen, eher im Gegenteil, noch hattest du dich sportlich total verausgabt – und selbst damit sollte ein normal schlagendes Herz umgehen können. Es sei denn, es ist genetisch vorbelastet."

Meine Augen werden riesengroß, starren ihn ungläubig an. Er wusste es? Die ganze Zeit schon?

Ja, richtig... Ich bin vor der Bank zusammengeklappt... weil ich in diesem Moment realisiert hatte, dass Kacy ein Hund und Mirai Athem bloß seine Schwester ist...

Niemand verfällt wegen solchen Nachrichten beinahe ins Koma!

Und überhaupt... wie oft war mir schwindelig? Ich dachte nicht nur ein Mal, die Umgebung um mich herum würde sich wie verrückt drehen!

Das letzte Mal war sogar noch Gestern! Als ich auf die Fahrräder zugelaufen bin... Ich konnte mich nur durch den Schockzustand und die damit verbundene Willensstärke weiter vorwärts treiben. Bis mich die Schwärze schließlich doch erwischt hat..

„Wie... Wie kamen Sie darauf, dass es etwas Ernsteres ist?", frage ich verstört und greife nach rechts zu meinem Nachttisch, ziehe mir mein Wasserglas an die Lippen und beginne meinen ausgetrockneten Mund zu befeuchten, sowie durstig zu trinken.

Wo bleibt Mirai eigentlich mit dem Kaffee!

Nicht, dass ich sie gerne wieder hier hätte... Ich genieße unser Gespräch unter vier Augen gerade sehr! Aber müsste sie nicht schon längst drei Mal wieder zurück sein?

Sie ist sicher schon fast eine Viertelstunde weg!

Selbst wenn sie die Treppen statt des Aufzugs genommen hat für die vier Stockwerke und es vor dem Automaten eine Warteschlange gab.. Langsam wird ihr Fernbleiben echt unrealistisch!

„Yugi... Ich bin auch Sportlehrer. Das bedeutet, ich habe mich ziemlich intensiv mit dem menschlichen Körper befassen müssen. Zwar nur die Grundkenntnisse in Sachen Herz, Blutkreislauf, Lunge und Muskeln, es war ja kein Medizinstudium, aber trotzdem völlig ausreichend, um eine Herzschwäche zu erkennen!"

„Achso..", seufze ich und stelle mein Glas wieder weg. Schuldbewusst sehe ich ihm in die Augen. „Es tut mir leid, ihren Rat nicht angenommen zu haben..."

„Dafür brauchst du dich nicht entschuldigen, es ist schließlich allein deine Sache. Und geändert hätte es letztendlich nichts. Ob es jetzt erst entdeckt wurde oder vor fast zwei Monaten ist gleichgültig." Seine Stimme klingt so ernst... ich mache mir wirkliche Vorwürfe!

Oder ist es eher die Wut auf meine Dummheit? Meine Naivität, so blind gewesen zu sein?

Er hebt den Kopf, wirft einen Blick auf den Elektrokardiograph.

„Die Werte sehen aber auch nicht gerade gut aus. Es schlägt zu schnell – und ab und zu auch ein wenig unregelmäßig. Hmm... Es ist nur ein leichter Klappenfehler, sagst du? Links oder Rechts? Was raten dir denn die Ärzte... sollst du es operieren lassen?"

Erschrocken und zutiefst peinlich berührt, spüre ich besagten Muskel sogar noch eine weitere Spur zulegen.

Verdammt, verdammt! Er hat es gesehen! Er sieht meine Herzfrequenz!

Oh Gott... Ob er weiß, dass es an ihm liegt? Schöpft er wohl Verdacht..?

Ich bekomme doch niemals einen ruhigen Herzschlag hin, solange er unmittelbar neben mir sitzt und ständig das Knistern in mir weiter anfacht!

Augenblicklich zwinge ich mich zur Ruhe. Yamis Aufmerksamkeit gilt noch immer der Messanzeige! Wenn er jetzt sogar sieht, dass es noch schneller wird... Scheiße!

Der Mann ist doch nicht dumm!

Schnell beschließe ich auf seine Fragen zu antworten, ihn rasch von dem kurvigen Graph abzulenken.

„Ähm... also... Die Ärzte meinen, sie würden mir eine OP empfehlen... Die linke Klappe wäre ziemlich verengt und auf Dauer eine zu große Belastung für mein Herz, woraus sich später sogar linksseitiges Herzversagen ergeben könnte. Sogar ein Herzinfarkt wäre denkbar, meinte der Herzspezialist gestern Abend!" Ich gebe gezielt die Extremen an, um ihn komplett von den Wellen auf der Digitalanzeige weg zu locken.

Doch er rutscht nur von seinem Platz auf meinem Bett hinunter, stellt sich vor mein Bett und greift sich mit Links in den Nacken, beginnt sich dort zu massieren.

„Oohh... Mein Genick ist so versteift... Das kommt von zwei Nächten Dauersitzen..", er schließt kurz die Augen, öffnet sie aber drei Sekunden später wieder.

„Lass dir von diesen Schauermärchen der Ärzte keine Angst einjagen, Yugi. Die fühlen sich wohl oftmals als Halbgötter in weiß.. Sie haben mir damals auch mit allem möglichen gedroht.. und nichts davon ist eingetreten."

Nun ist meine Neugierde geweckt.

Er lag auch schon Mal im Krankenhaus? Stimmt, vorhin erwähnte er, dass er und Mirai Krankenhausaufenthalte zur Genüge kennen!

Gerade will ich zur Frage ansetzen, da spricht er bereits weiter:

„Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf Mirai nicht verlassen kann!"

„Wo bleibt sie bloß?", werfe auch ich ein, trotz allem ein wenig frustriert, ohne Antwort ausgegangen zu sein.

„Ich denke mal, die Frau hat wieder irgendwen Bekanntes unten im Foyer entdeckt. Sie schreibt für eine Zeitung, weißt du, daher kennt sie genug Leute für ein spontanes Schwätzchen." Seine Stimme verrät deutlich, wie sehr ihm diese Eigenschaft seiner Schwester missfällt und offensichtlich auch nervt.

„Aber sie hat Ihnen doch einen Kaffee versprochen! Gleich lohnt sich doch das Trinken sicher nicht mehr!" Denn ich bin mir sicher, die Athems haben noch etwas Anderes vor, als nachher bis sieben Uhr bei mir im Krankenhaus zu bleiben!

„Ich denke, um den wurde ich sowieso betrogen", lacht er ironisch, „Mirai wird meinen wohl ihrer netten Konversationspartnerin übergeben haben. Sicher sitzen die beiden da unten und Mirai denkt schon gar nicht mehr an mich... Typisch wäre es zumindest..."

„Sie... Sie meinten vorhin...", beginne ich einfach, seine Klagen über seine Schwester völlig ignorierend, „Sie lagen schon mal..." Was in aller Welt tue ich hier? Wieso fange ich damit wieder an? Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach so dreist ausfragen! Das ist privat! Es geht mich überhaupt nichts an!

Was, wenn es ihm unangenehm ist, darüber zu reden? Yugi, zügele deine verfluchte Neugier über ihn!

„...im Krankenhaus?", ergänzt er mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, seine Hand noch immer im Genick.

„Jaa. Dürfte... ich fragen... wieso?", bringe ich hervor und laufe auf der Stelle wieder rot an – ich dachte eigentlich, sämtliche ungesunde Farbe wäre aus meinem Gesicht gewichen!

„Meinetwegen. Ich sollte aber dazu sagen, dass das nicht hier war, sondern noch in Ägypten und schon wirklich einige Zeit her. Mit dreizehn hatte ich einen Leistenbruch."

Ägypten? Leistenbruch?

„Sie kommen aus Ägypten?" „Ja. Hatte ich dir das nicht schon mal erzählt? Mirai und ich sind doch in Ägypten geboren." Er lässt endlich von seinem Nacken ab, dreht sich stattdessen ein Stück mit dem ganzen Körper und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Fensterbank.

Das ist er also! Endlich weiß ich es! Ägypter!

Da lag Jonouchi mit Araber gar nicht mal so falsch...

„Nein, hatten Sie mir noch nie gesagt. Ägypten ist wirklich ein interessantes Land!"

„Das auf jeden Fall! Aber dafür in den Krankenhäusern unerträglich heiß! Zumindest gab es auf meinem Zimmer keine Klimaanlage oder Ventilator... das weiß ich noch genau!"

Ich möchte wissen, was er für Horrormärchen meint! Will es unbedingt wissen!

Ich spiele nervös mit meinen Fingern unter der Decke, bis sie schließlich das Plüschlämmchen finden und es aufgeregt drücken.

„Und... und.. was haben die Ärzte zu Ihnen gesagt? Mit welchen Komplikationen gedroht..?" Mein Puls rast weiter in unnormaler Geschwindigkeit durch meinen Körper – das ist doch eigentlich völlig unwichtig! Es sollte mich gar nicht interessieren.

Wie auf Kommando hebt er die linke Hand als Faust kurz vor den Mund und räuspert sich. Für mich ein Zeichen, zu weit gegangen zu sein.

„Sie.. Sie müssen mir natürlich nicht antworten!", füge ich hastig hinzu.

Er jedoch heftet seinen durchdringlichen Blick auf meine Augen, sieht mich schier ernst und nachdenklich an.

„Zeugungsunfähigkeit und Impotenz", antwortet er nach einem kurzen Moment nüchtern und trocken. Dann wendet er mir den Rücken zu und sieht wieder hinaus.

Peinlich berührt und betroffen senke auch ich meinen Blick auf die Decke.

Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht... wie unangenehm!

Ob... ob... er impotent ist? Ja, aber... ich... er...

Argh! Was antworte ich bloß?

... Sagte Herr Athem nicht, die Warnungen hätten sich nicht bestätigt? Dann ist bei ihm also doch alles in Ordnung..?

Der Ton der Türklinke scheint wie eine Rettung für mich. „Entschuldigt, dass ich euch habe warten lassen!" In jeder Hand mit einem dampfenden Pappbecher beladen schneit Frau Athem wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind zurück ins Zimmer, bleibt allerdings direkt vorne an stehen.

„Mirai! Dass es dich noch gibt, grenzt an ein Wunder!", spottet Herr Athem, der sich mittlerweile vom Fenster weg und zu seiner Schwester gedreht hat.

„Seehr witzig, Yamilein. Nimm mir doch bitte endlich deinen blöden Kaffee ab, damit ich die Türe wieder schließen kann. Ich habe sie schon kaum geöffnet bekommen.. Deiner ist rechts!"

Mit einem leisen Seufzen nickt dieser und kommt ihr entgegen.

„Danke, das brauche ich nun wirklich!", er lässt sich den Becher anreichen und nippt vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk.

„Darf man wissen, warum das soo lange gedauert hat?", erkundigt er sich direkt nach dem ersten Schluck.

Mirai hat bereits die Zimmertür geschlossen, läuft an Akiras Bett vorbei und bleibt am Fußende von meinem stehen. Ihr Bruder folgt ihr beinahe auf dem Fuße und steht schließlich neben ihr.

Dabei fällt mir das erste Mal auf, dass die beiden fast genau gleich groß sind! Prüfend lasse ich den Blick zwischen ihren beiden Köpfen hin- und hergleiten.

Vielleicht ist Yami doch einen Hauch größer... aber nur minimal. Höchstens ein oder anderthalb Zentimeter.

Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Yami ist älter und auch ein Mann... eigentlich müsste er seine kleine Schwester überragen.

Aber ich weiß, dass es nicht Mirai ist, die besonders großwüchsig ist.

Mir ist schon zu Beginn des Schuljahres aufgefallen, dass der neue Physikreferendar auch nicht mit besonders viel Körpergröße gesegnet wurde.

Einige Mittelstufenschüler sind entweder genauso groß oder gar locker größer als er!

Ich denke mal, dass er gerade mal an die 1,70 herankommt... Aber umso besser für mich! Mein Grinsen wird größer.

Das lässt mich mit meinen 1,57 () doch nur hoffen!

„Ich war gerade unten im Foyer, da habe ich durch die großen Glastüren gesehen, dass es aufgehört hatte zu regnen! Ich habe die Chance genutzt, um noch eben mal Eine zu rauchen", lächelt sie unschuldig und nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Dann geht sie um mein Bett herum und setzt sich wieder auf den Stuhl von zuvor.

„Was? Du hast mich für deine Sucht warten lassen? Na wunderbar..."

Yami derweil bleibt unten an meinem Bett stehen, verschränkt die Arme auf der Bettstange am Fußende und lehnt seinen Oberkörper daran, den Kaffee noch immer in der linken Hand, von dem er hin und wieder einen Schluck nimmt.

„Das tut gut.. so schön heiß. Ich fühle meinen Körper langsam wieder..", seufzt er, schließt für wenige Sekunden genüsslich die Augen. „Wenn jetzt nur noch die Kopfschmerzen verschwinden würden.." „Also eins ist schon mal klar. Nach Hause fahre ich uns gleich. In dem Zustand lasse ich dich nicht ans Steuer! Wieso bin ich nicht eigentlich auf der Hinfahrt gefahren?"

„Weil ich dich erst vom Verlag abholen musste, Schwesterchen." Er geht hinüber zu dem Stuhl an der Wand, auf dem seine Lederjacke hängt, steckt seine Hand kurz in eine der Taschen und zieht ein kleines Schlüsselbund hervor.

„Ich hatte sowieso nicht vor zu fahren! Dieses Recht beanspruche ich heute nicht für mich", grinst er und wirft Mirai das Schlüsselbund zu.

Erschrocken über die plötzliche Handlung ziehe in den Kopf ein, habe Angst, die Rothaarige könnte den Wurf verfehlen und der Schlüssel stattdessen mich treffen!

Dem ist aber nicht so und Yami lässt sich daraufhin auf den besagten Stuhl in der Nähe des Tisches sinken, gönnt sich einen weiteren Schluck seines heißen Getränks.

Dann beobachte ich, wie seine Augen meinen Blumenstrauß auf dem Tisch unmittelbar vor ihm zum ersten Mal richtig fixieren.

Ich glaube, ich spinne wirklich... Ich hatte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gefühl, seine Augen würden sich in stummer Überraschung weiten..

Aber das ist völliger Unsinn! Was sollte er sich auch im Krankenhaus über Blumen wundern? Das ist schließlich völlig normal! Er kann ja nicht wissen, wie unangenehm mir dieser Strauß noch immer ist... welche Schuldgefühle er indirekt hervorruft...

Eine kurze Stille tritt ein, in der ich fieberhaft darüber nachdenke, welches Thema ich anbringen könnte! Natürlich habe ich noch soo viele Fragen an ihn..! Aber vor Mirai? Überhaupt.. auch wenn er allein wäre, könnte ich mich schlecht erkundigen, ob er eine feste Lebenspartnerin oder einen Lebenspartner hat... oder eher gesagt ich sollte erstmal klären, ob er überhaupt homosexuell ist!

Ich habe ja schon oft darüber nachgedacht... also ausschließen würde ich es nicht.

Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, es scheint wie eine innere Stimme, die mir zuflüstert, dass er dem eigenen Geschlecht zumindest nicht abgeneigt zu sein scheint! Und, dass er sich schminkt...spricht ja auch schon eine gewisse Sprache – obwohl es nur so dezent ist, dass man ihn keinesfalls als Schwuchtel abstempeln könnte!

„Und Yugi? Wie sieht es bei dir schulisch so aus? Ich nehme mal an, du kennst meinen Bruder aus dem Physikleistungskurs? Bist du etwa auch so ein... Physikfan?", das letzte Wort betont Frau Athem wohl bewusst abwertend und mit deutlichem Unverständnis in der Stimme. Meine Brust schwillt ein wenig vor Freude und Glück an – sie spricht von Leistungskursen! Das bedeutet, sie schätzt mich mindestens in der zwölften Klasse! Wie oft hält man mich sonst für einen Mittelstufenschüler?

Doch ich winke schon ab: „Nein, nein! Ich sitze nur im Grundkurs! Physik kann zwar ein durchaus interessantes Fach sein, aber ich würde mich niemals für ein Studium einschreiben!", lache ich leise und ein wenig verlegen, schiele zu der besagten Person hinüber, die es tatsächlich gewagt und mit offensichtlichem Erfolg geschafft hat, dieses Fach zu studieren.

Er schaut allerdings nur mit einem abgelenktem Blick zu uns hinüber, tut so, als würde er uns zuhören, allerdings achte ich auf seine Pupillen, die sich auf einen Rundgang durch mein Krankenzimmer begeben zu haben scheinen.

„Meine Leistungsfächer sind Mathematik und Japanisch! – Da fällt mir ein..! Oh verdammt, ich wollte doch heute noch für Mathe gelernt haben! Am Montag ist die Klausur!"

Mirai beginnt breit zu grinsen. „Immerhin fällt es dir noch fast eine Woche vorher ein! Ich hab mir die Klausurtermine nie notiert gehabt und hab's meistens erst von den Anderen einen Tag vorher gehört. Oder ein Mal ging ich nichts ahnend in den Englischraum hinein und musste feststellen, dass meine Klausur jetzt starten würde!", sie kichert leise, „Ach ja.. Irgendwie schade, dass die Zeit vorbei ist!"

„Wie lange ist ihr Abitur her?", frage ich neugierig. „Drei Jahre!", kommt die postwendende Antwort. „Und, um die Falten aus deiner Stirn zu nehmen – ja, ich bin zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt!" Mich ertappt fühlend und beschämt senke ich den Blick ein wenig, kann eine Rosafärbung meiner Wangen nicht verhindern.

Woher... weiß sie bloß, dass ich gerade ihren ungefähren Altersunterschied zu Yami nachgerechnet habe?

Ich nicke einfach nur vor mich hin.

Wie peinlich... Yami Athem hat auch noch alles mitbekommen..

Aber wow... nur 22... Warum können die beiden ihr Alter nicht tauschen? Ich werde bald neunzehn – gut, erst in einem halben Jahr, aber immerhin...

„Yugi? Was ich noch fragen wollte... Sind das deine Blumen?", er lächelt mich an und weist mit der rechten Hand Richtung der Vase, seine Linke immer noch den Kaffee haltend.

Ich beiße mir angespannt auf die Lippen.

Oh nein... Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass er sie nicht zur Sprache bringen wird! Mir ist es viel zu unangenehm ihm die Sache mit Anzu zu erklären!

Gott, wie das klingt! Eine gute Freundin möchte mehr als Freundschaft, aber ich nicht... als wäre ich total wählerisch und eingebildet und würde mir selbst nur die tollsten Leute aussuchen, oder so..

Außerdem geht ihn das auch eigentlich gar nichts an... Sicher, er ist der Grund, warum ich Anzu früher oder später sehr weh tun muss... Ich seufze innerlich.

Aber das wäre das Letzte, was ich ihm erzählen würde!

Ein Schwall von Schuldgefühlen droht mich mit sich zu reißen, ich schaffe es gerade noch, mein schlechtes Gewissen selbst zu beruhigen und das Problem mit Anzu zu verdrängen. Die Zeit dafür wird schon noch kommen... irgendwann...

„Jaa. Ich hab sie von...", stockend und unsicher breche ich ab, setze dann aber wieder neu an, „Meine Freunde haben sie mir vorhin mitgebracht!" Ich nicke mir zufrieden über diese Form der Wahrheit zu.

Herr Athem steht auf, stellt sich genau vor den Strauß.

„Achso. Das ist ja wirklich sehr aufmerksam von... ih – ihnen! Sie sind wirklich sehr schön, die Farbzusammensetzung passt besonders gut."

„Stimmt. Danke", gebe ich einfach zurück.

Dann wirbelt der Referendar herum, lässt die Blumen hinter seinem Rücken unbeachtet und lächelt mich geradezu intensiv an.

Welche Wärme er in meinem Bauch auslöst..

Wie gerne würde ich ihm versichern, dass mir sein Geschenk um einiges lieber ist als ... ja, diese blöde rote Rose in der Mitte..

Mirai nimmt einen letzten Schluck ihres Kaffees, stellt dann den leeren Becher auf mein Nachttischschränkchen.

„Okay, Yugi. Ich denke, wir beide werden dir jetzt wieder deine verdiente Ruhe lassen. Mein armer Freund fühlt sich sicher schon überlastet mit Kacy! Und die glaubt wiederum noch, Yami kommt gar nicht mehr wieder! Er ist doch ihre Bezugsperson Nummer eins! Sie wird sicher schon um ihn trauern!"

„Ich wünschte, du würdest das mal tun.. Statt eine Zigarette mir vorzuziehen!"

Er schmollt offensichtlich spielerisch, als er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Ich kann mir nicht helfen, als ein heiteres Kichern meiner Kehle entflieht.

Wie süß er doch ist! Und wenn er diese leicht kindliche Art hervorholt.. So wie damals, als er verstanden hatte, ich würde ihm unterstellen, keine Nudeln kochen zu können...

Dann räuspert er sich jedoch und wird wieder ernst, ist mit wenigen fließenden Schritten wieder zurück bei seiner Jacke, die er vom Stuhl zieht.

„Ich wollte auch gerade vorschlagen, dass wir mal wieder nach Kacy sehen.."

Mirai nickt nur und erhebt sich dann ebenfalls von ihrem Sitzplatz.

„Na dann, Yugi. Alles Gute für die Zukunft – und werde schnell wieder gesund!"

Ich lächele freundlich zurück. „Dankeschön. Werde ich!"

Die Tür wird ohne Anklopfen aufgerissen und ein kleiner, braunhaariger Junge stürmt hinein.

Stoppt dann aber in offensichtlichem Schreck und Überraschung – außerdem wäre er fast in Mirai hinein gerannt, die gerade auf dem Weg in den Waschraum war – er hat wohl mit keinerlei Besuch bei mir gerechnet.

„Oh... Guten Tag!", grüßt Akria plötzlich höflich und klettert dann zurück auf sein Bett. Seine Eltern sind wahrscheinlich auch bereits gegangen.

Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das Schicksal will mich nicht allein in diesem Zimmer lassen.

Dabei täte mir jetzt ein wenig Ruhe zum Nachdenken wirklich sehr gut. Ich sehne mich geradezu danach... Ich habe einiges zu verarbeiten nach **seinem** Besuch.

Beide Athem Geschwister grüßen zurück, Yami trägt bereits wieder seine Jacke – während Mirai ihren leeren Becher in dem Mülleimer im angrenzendem Bad entsorgt – und tritt zu mir ans Bett.

„Also dann, Yugi.. Wir sehen uns sicher recht bald wieder. Spätestens dann am Freitag – und wehe du fehlst in meinem Unterricht!", grinst er und zwinkert mir zu.

Aber irgendwie kommt mir seine Mimik so... aufgesetzt vor?

Ich kann mir nicht helfen, finde es selbst schon gruselig... Ich kenne ihn doch so gut wie gar nicht! Aber er ist beinahe ein offenes Buch für mich... ich merke sofort, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Und das ist gerade eindeutig der Fall... er ist... verändert..

Ich hebe schüchtern meine rechte Hand ein Stückchen an, versuche anzudeuten, dass ich gerne einen Händedruck zum Abschied hätte und beobachte ihn sofort genau, ob er versteht und mir ebenfalls mit seiner Hand entgegenkommt.

Ich bin mir sogar sicher, er hat von meiner Geste Notiz genommen! Aber vielleicht habe ich mich auch geirrt... Denn er dreht sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren um und folgt Mirai zur Tür, die dort bereits wartet.

Als mir plötzlich noch etwas einfällt!

„Vielen Dank für Ihren Besuch! Ich habe mich ehrlich sehr gefreut!"

„Gerne doch! Wir fanden es einfach eine nette Geste!", antwortet mir Mirai offen, hat sich noch ein Mal zu mir herum gedreht. Dann greift sie zur Türklinke.

„Dir noch einen schönen Abend", höre ich Yamis Stimme mir wünschen, jedoch ohne mir noch einen Blick in sein Gesicht zu gönnen.

Mit einem kurzen Winken sind sie auch beide schon hinausgetreten und ich sehe nur noch die grüne Tür sich schließen, als wäre keiner von beiden je hier drin gewesen.

Ich lasse meinen Oberkörper nach hinten fallen, drücke meinen Kopf tiefer ins Kissen.

Einige Sekunden verharre ich so, schließe dann die Augen.

Das... das war doch jetzt alles nur ein Traum – oder? Ich bin nur gerade durch Akiras Türaufreißen aufgewacht!

Ich kann überhaupt nicht glauben, dass **er** tatsächlich hier war! Warum sollte ausgerechnet **er** mich auch besuchen..?

„Yuugi?" Natürlich Akira.

Ich stöhne innerlich genervt auf, wurde mitten aus meinem Gedankengang gerissen. Allerdings bemühe ich mich um ein freundliches Gesicht und ein Lächeln, als ich den Kopf zu ihm wende.

„Jaa?"

„Spielst du mit mir eine Partie Duel Monsters? Meine Eltern haben mir vorhin mein Deck mitgebracht!" „Uhm... Tut mir leid, Akira, aber ich habe meins nicht dabei! Außerdem fühle ich mich doch recht müde und könnte mich, glaub ich, gar nicht konzentrieren. Ich denke, ich werde versuchen noch etwas zu schlafen." Natürlich habe ich das nicht vor. Aber so lässt er mich wenigstens in Ruhe und ich kann meine Gefühle und Gedanken ordnen.

So ungern ich sonst immer allein bin – ab und zu brauche ich das einfach.

„Achsoo... schade! Dann gehe ich mal draußen auf der Station fragen, ob jemand gegen mich antritt!"

„Mach das. Und viel Spaß!"

„Daaanke!" Er lächelt mich scheu an. Schon fällt die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Vielleicht findet er ja tatsächlich Gleichaltrige.

Aber.. – ohne mich jetzt besonders hoch stellen zu wollen – es wäre ein ziemlich unfaires Duell geworden. Ich bin doch schon recht gut in dem Spiel... schlage sogar fast immer Jou! Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm, spiele ich nur aus Spaß an der Freude und stelle mich nicht ins Rampenlicht.

Meine Hände streifen das Schäfchen, welches unter der Decke liegt. Ich ziehe es hervor.

Der Beweis. Es war kein Traum.. Er hat mir tatsächlich etwas geschenkt.

Yami Athem saß hier auf meinem Bett!

Ich war ihm so nahe.. Wir haben die ganze Zeit kommuniziert.

Nicht nur verbal.. Geredet haben wir wirklich nicht gerade wenig... Aber so viel Körpersprache... habe ich noch nie mit ihm ausgetauscht. Ständig habe ich die verschiedensten Blicke von ihm zugeworfen bekommen.

Himmel, ich bin voller Freude und Hoffnung! Ich fühle mich soo gut!

Ein Lehrer besucht nicht gerade jeden seiner Schüler, wenn der mal im Krankenhaus liegt.

Das bedeutet, er hat sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht? Es interessiert ihn, wie es mir geht?

Er wollte mir mit seinem Besuch eine Freude machen?

Wie lieb er doch ist... Und fürsorglich...

Schließlich hat er zwei Nächte lang nicht geschlafen! Es wäre doch viel besser gewesen, wenn er die Zeit zum Ausschlafen genutzt hätte! Er hätte den ganzen Nachmittag schlafen können, statt sich dazu noch mit Kopfschmerzen hier herum zu quälen!

Warum hat er das bloß getan?

Ich lege meine rechte Hand an meine aufglühenden Wangen.

Ich weiß, dass er dazu neigt Andere wichtiger zu nehmen – sogar über sich selbst zu stellen!

Nie wäre es ihm damals in den Sinn gekommen, unsere Verabredung für die Physiknachhilfe aufzulösen, weil seine Prüfung verlegt wurde! Er hat beides gleichzeitig machen wollen... Und hat es geschafft.

Schon damals habe ich mich trotz der Aufregung so... im Mittelpunkt gefühlt!

Bei ihm hatte ich schon immer das Gefühl, für ihn ist Schüler nicht gleich Schüler. Ihm liegt, im Gegensatz zu anderen Lehrern, etwas daran, dass wir etwas lernen und gute Noten schreiben. Er ist etwas Besonderes.

Ob Jonouchi Recht hat? Mag Herr Athem mich?

Mein Herz macht Freudensprünge, ein warmes Glücksgefühl läuft durch mich hindurch.

Wohlige Schauer fahren durch meinen Körper, als ich meine Augen einen Spalt breit öffne und nach meinem MP3 Player greifen möchte, als mir die Blumen ins Auge fallen.

Und mit den Blumen erfasst mein Blick noch etwas Anderes. Seinen Kaffeebecher.

Er hat ihn einfach auf dem Tisch neben den Blumen stehen gelassen.

Meine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkend, weiß ich gar nicht mehr, warum ich plötzlich die Bettdecke von mir schlage, im Aufsetzen nach dem kleinem Kästchen auf dem Regal über mir greife und mit dem EKG-Gerät im Arm hinüber zum Tisch tapse.

Dort stelle ich das Gerät ab und greife stattdessen wie hypnotisiert nach seinem Kaffeebecher.

Als Erstes muss ich feststellen, dass er noch einen Rest drin gelassen haben muss, denn der Becher ist unerwartet schwer.

Ich werfe einen Blick hinein und bin wahrlich überrascht, als sich der Kaffee als wahrlich so hellbraun und voller Milch entpuppt, als wäre es beinahe schon Kakao!

Milchkaffee...

‚Genauso... wie seine Hautfarbe!', schießt es mir durch den Kopf.

Ich halte sein Getränk in der Hand, die Tasse, die er mehrmals an seine Lippen angesetzt hat..

Gedankenverloren fahre ich sanft mit dem Zeigefinger den Rand nach, würde jetzt wohl alles darum geben, wenn dies tatsächlich seine Lippen wären. Wenn ich die Konturen nachfahren könnte... Wie sich seine Lippen wohl anfühlen? Wie sie schmecken?

Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich ihn wieder. Sein Gesicht, seinen Mund. Er redet mit mir, doch ich höre ihm nicht zu, bin völlig auf die Bewegung seiner schön geschwungenen Lippen fixiert.

Peinlich berührt rufe ich mich zur Vernunft.

Yugi! Es ist nur ein Kaffeebecher! Er hat daraus getrunken, na und? Kein Grund zu übertreiben!

Irgendwie... komme ich mir vor mir selbst so dumm vor... welche Fantasien ein Kaffeebecher in mir weckt! Wie weit ist es mit mir gekommen?

Zu neugierig jedoch und von der Vorstellung ihn zu küssen ergriffen, schiebe ich sämtliche Unwohl bringende Gedanken beiseite und setze ich die Lippen an den Becher, versuche so herauszufinden, ob wohl ein Hauch von Yamis Geschmack daran haftet.

Gleichzeitig schnuppere ich mit der Nase an der nassen Pappe, versuche außer dem intensiven Geruch der Kaffeebohnen vielleicht noch etwas von ihm zu erhaschen.

Eine Stimme im Hintergrund wispert mir allerdings zu, dass jeder Zeit jemand hinein platzen könnte! Mich hierbei erwischen...sehen...

Was würde man bloß über mich glauben?

Was soll ich überhaupt über mich selbst denken..? Bin ich noch normal..?

Ich benehme mich wie ein gerade in die Pubertät gekommenes, verliebtes Schulmädchen..

Aber ich bin so neugierig... und der Becher so verdammt anziehend – ich möchte es wissen!

Und schließlich sieht mich keiner... es wird sicher niemand hinein kommen – oder?

Sonst könnte ich es immer noch für meinen Becher ausgeben und schnell so tun, als würde ich nur trinken!

Ich schließe seufzend die Augen, um mich besser auf meine Sinne zu konzentrieren.

Unsicher taste ich den äußeren Becherrand mit der Zungenspitze ab.

Mmhh... Vielleicht... mit viel Fantasie.. etwas herb, aber trotzdem nicht bitter sondern trotz allem.. süßlich?

Ich fahre vorsichtig weiter den Becherrand mit der Zunge nach, meine Wangen glühen weiter, mein Blut fließt schneller und kleine Funken tanzen hinter den geschlossenen Augenlidern, als mir meine Fantasie vorspielt, seine Lippen so abzutasten und zu schmecken.

Ein Glück ist Akira nicht da... ich bin allein...

Nach einer kurzen Weile des Genusses holt mich allerdings die Realität wieder ein und ich schlage enttäuscht leicht zitternd die Augen wieder auf.

Nur sein stehen gelassener Kaffee...

Kein Grund, zu übertreiben...

Wie er ihn wohl trinkt?

Mirai hatte nach ‚Wie immer?' gefragt, also schüttet er sich immer so viel Milch in das Getränk?

Ehe ich mich versehe, habe ich den Becher an meinen Lippen auch schon gekippt, so dass mir sein Inhalt in den Mund fließt. Ich trinke **seinen** Kaffee aus!

Doch schon im nächsten Moment verzieht sich meine vorhin noch so entspannte Gesichtsmuskulatur, ich reiße mir das Gefäß vom Mund und schlucke eilig.

Igitt! Ist der süß! Da muss ja ein halbes Kilo Zucker drin sein!

Schmeckt ja entsetzlich!

Und so trinkt er seinen Kaffee immer? Das ist doch kein Kaffee mehr! Das ist ja wirklich zum reinsten Kakao geworden!

Brrr!

Ich bin zwar selbst kein wahrer Freund von Kaffee, habe wenn ich mal einen getrunken habe, dann habe ich natürlich auch Zucker oder Süßstoff benutzt! Aber doch nicht so viel...

Wie kann er so was mögen? Da beginne ich ja schon an seinem Geschmack zu zweifeln!

Kopfschüttelnd hebe ich das EKG-Gerät wieder an und begebe mich mit dem Kaffeebecher in das kleine, angrenzende Bad und kippe den letzten Schluck ins Waschbecken, bevor ich das Pappgefäß in den Abfall werfe, wo er direkt Mirais Becher Gesellschaft leistet.

Der war doch total übersüßt.. wie kann er so was trinken?

Wieder an meinem Bett angekommen fische ich mir kurzer Hand meinen MP3 Player aus meiner Reisetasche, die mir Großvater gestern gebracht hatte.

Ich lege mich schwerfällig ins Bett und kuschele mich wieder unter die Decke. Vielleicht war die Idee vorhin, ein wenig zu schlafen, ja nicht nur eine Ausrede...

Ein Gähnen entkommt mir, als ich die Augen schließe und die Musik starte.

Bis einige Minuten später ein Lied meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder wach rüttelt.

_I looked at you at once I knew_

_I have been waiting my whole life for you_

_So who am I, I can't deny_

_I'm longing for your touch_

_Inside I try_

_I do not care if people do_

_their best to keep me off from you_

_But I should be glad_

_To see the back of you_

_But all I wanna do is catch, is catch you_

_I'm gonna catch you_

_I won't let you go_

_Until I get you in my dreams tonight_

_I wanna take you, I want break you_

_I will catch you, now the time is right ()_

Ein Lächeln schleicht sich von allein auf mein Gesicht.

Ich bin wirklich verrückt... Meinem Lehrer hinterher zu rennen... es tatsächlich zu versuchen.

Aber wenn ich noch eine Bestätigung gesucht habe, wie sehr ich ihn an meiner Seite brauche, wie viel besser sich die Welt mit ihm in der Nähe anfühlt.. und wie viel er mir bedeutet... dann habe ich sie Heute erhalten.

Oh ja, Yami Athem...

_I'm gonna catch you..._

_() Jepp, nicht wundern, ich habe Yugi bewusst in meiner FF größer als seine von Takahashi-sama vorgegebenen 1,53 gemacht.. Er ist ja auch hier älter.. _

_() Lyrics by Bell, Book & Candle „Catch you"_

_Und mal wieder sind wir durch _

_Ich muss sagen, dass mir dieses Kapitel wirklich ziemlich viel abverlangt hat... Es war total schwer, die ganzen Seiten über nur am selben Ort und bei so einem kurzen Zeitraum zu bleiben. Die Grenzen geschickt zu umschiffen und nichts als besonders unrealistisch stehen zu lassen.. seufz_

_Und selbst nach so vielen Änderungen bin ich noch nicht richtig zufrieden.. _

_Na ja, zumindest hab ich alles untergebracht wie es für Kapitel 10 auch geplant war _

_Jetzt zerbrecht euch mal schön den Kopf über Atis Verhalten... smile Vielleicht führe ich euch ja auch nur ein wenig an der Nase herum..._

_Endlich habe ich es geschafft, das Lied von BBC einzubringen... Danke noch mal MadeInHell fürs drauf aufmerksam machen. _

_Weiter bedanke ich mich bei Shivers fürs Nachdenken – und schließliche Finden des Titels! . Und bei meinem Schatz Kagu-chan für die beta-Arbeit! _

_Musik beim Schreiben: Bad Luck! Mit „The rage beat" – yes, ich liebe es! ._

_Und natürlich durfte auch „Blind game again" nicht fehlen _

_(Gravitation Fans: Yeah, ich hab BL lieber als NG XD"""" – Rein musikalisch gesehn!)_

_Und aus Grav noch das Stück namens „Anti Nostalgic" sowie_

_Three Doors Down „Here without you"_

_Eure Polarstern_

26


	11. Physik am Wochenende

Physik am Wochenende!

oooOOoooOooo

Freitagmittag, Hörsaal. Der Referendar zog einen dicken Stapel Hefte aus seiner mitgebrachten Stofftasche, auf der die bunte Werbung irgendeines Supermarktes aufgedruckt war und legte sich den Stapel auf den rechten Arm. 

„Nun... Da wir mit der Klausurbesprechung durch sind.. Werde ich sie euch jetzt austeilen. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht nun, wie die Aufgaben anzugehen waren und was gefordert wurde. Gibt es noch Fragen zu irgendeiner Rechnung?"

Wie erwartet herrschte das Schweigen im Walde. Niemand hob den Arm um noch einmal um eine genauere Ausführung zu bitten. Alle schienen die Lösungen ihrer Klausuraufgaben, die nun samt Erklärungen an der Tafel prangten, verstanden zu haben. Im Hörsaal erklangen nur die üblichen Geräusche von ungeduldigen Schülern, die auf ihren Plätzen herumrutschten, mit Stiften spielten, voller Unruhe tuschelten oder auffordernd, endlich zur Sache zu kommen, murrten.

Mit einem theatralischen Seufzen trat der junge Lehrer hinter dem Pult hervor und fixierte noch ein Mal den Kurs. „Ich bitte euch, wenn noch etwas unklar ist, meldet euch! Weder ich, noch der Kurs wird lachen. Mir ist es einfach wichtig, euch ein komplettes Wissen zu vermitteln! Ich möchte, dass die nächste Klausur besser ausfällt, dass ihr euch freuen könnt, sie zurück zu bekommen und dass ihr stolz auf eure Leistungen sein könnt! Denn leider hat diese Arbeit hier bewiesen, dass es zum letzten Thema noch ziemlich viele Lücken und Unklarheiten gab. Wie schon bereits erwähnt... der Durchschnitt ist..."

Herr Athem gab es auf, noch weiter um Fragen zu betteln. Wenn sich seine Schüler diese Gelegenheit entgehen ließen, dann waren sie selbst Schuld. Er konnte auch nichts weiter tun, als Verständnis zu zeigen, zu beruhigen und sich als Zielscheibe für durchlöchernde Fragen anzubieten.

„Für individuelle Probleme zu der eigenen Arbeit stehe ich nach dieser Stunde sowie in den nächsten Tagen noch zur Verfügung. Wer mich nicht erwischt, kann sich auch an Herrn Kisuhara wenden..", fuhr er deutlich leiser fort, dabei stieg er die flache Treppen bis in die vorletzte Reihe hinauf um einem Schüler das erste Heft zu reichen.

Yugi derweil knabbertet unruhig an seiner Unterlippe, strich sich nervös mit der Hand durchs Haar und fand kurz darauf eine blonde Seitensträhne, die er sich immer wieder um den Finger zu drehen begann.

Verdammt! Jetzt war es soweit! Diese blöde Physikklausur... Er wollte sie gar nicht wieder haben! Schon gar nicht von ihm... Der eigene Schwarm würde ihm 0 Punkte in die Hand drücken! Welch Ironie des Schicksals...

Herr Athem kam an die Reihe des Blondgesträhnten und Yugis Herz legte einen Takt zu. ‚Oh nein, nicht jetzt schon! Ich will der Wahrheit nicht ins Auge blicken! Außerdem... er wird wissen, welche Note ich habe! Nach den Korrekturen muss er sich das Ergebnis schließlich ebenso notieren, um uns später fürs Zeugnis zu bewerten.. Er.. er wird mich für total dumm halten!'

„Noryoku"  
„Ja, hier"  
Ein Mädchen in Yugis Reihe, etwa drei Plätze entfernt von ihm, streckte ihre Hand aus und machte auf sich aufmerksam. Herr Athem beugte sich am Ende der Reihe ein Stück vor um der Schülerin ihr Heft ein wenig schief und unsanft aufs Pult zu werfen, da sie zu weit weg saß, als dass er es ihr hätte geben können. „Weiter so, das war gar nicht schlecht"  
Die Angesprochene ergriff sofort das Heft und schlug es auf.

Plötzlich ertönte zwischen all dem Gemurmel, den verständnislosen Lauten und den erleichterten Seufzern eine Stimme aus der letzten Reihe: „Haben Sie nach Leistung sortiert? Alphabetisch kann es nicht sein und bisher scheinen keine allzu Schlimmen ausgeteilt worden zu sein.." „Hu? Nach Leistung? Nein... Die Reihenfolge ist völlig unwillkürlich"  
Verständnislos blieben die Augen des Referendaren noch einige weitere Sekunden auf dem Schüler hängen, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf die Hefte in seinen Armen schweifen lies. „Mutou?"

Yugi schluckte. Oh nein, er war dran! Musste das denn jetzt schon sein?  
Er wollte es nicht wissen! Konnte Athem denn seine Arbeit nicht behalten? So als Andenken an ihn..? Wenn es nach ihm ginge konnte sich der Physiklehrer sein Heft über dessen Bett aufhängen.. Als Zierde seiner sowieso ein wenig kahlen Wohnung...

„Hier!", machte Yugi unnötiger Weise auf sich aufmerksam, denn der Referendar hatte bereits schon seinen Standort an der anderen Seite der Reihe verlassen und umrundete den halben Saal, um dem Achtzehnjährigen selbst sein Heft zu übergeben. Da dieser auf dem vorletzten Platz der Reihe saß und der Äußerste sogar immer frei war, ermöglichte dies dem ägyptischen, jungen Mann, sich genau neben seinen Schüler zu stellen.

Yugi versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sein Herz angesichts dieser Tatsache seinen Rhythmus stark verschnellerte und griff nervös mit der Hand zu seinem Kugelschreiber, um diesen zwischen den Fingern zu drehen und so seine Anspannung minimal abbauen zu können. Auge in Auge mit der Wahrheit um die Note war schlimm genug... Aber dasselbe nun mit seinem Lehrer?

Sanfte violette Augen betrachteten ihn nachdenklich, während er für den bloßen Zweck allein eine Spur zu langsam nach dem Klausurenheft griff und es seinem Besitzer zurück gab.  
Dieser versuchte in den Augen des Lehrers zu lesen, war selbst zu irritiert über das unerwartete Schweigen des Älteren.  
Wenn Yugi sich nicht mal wieder völlig täuschte, las er eine gewisse.. Bedrückung darin? Seine Lippen schienen ein lautloses, lediglich geformtes Seufzen von sich zu geben. Dann legte er das Heft vor seinen Schüler, da dieser anscheinend gerade nicht in der Lage dazu war, es ihm aus der Hand zu nehmen.

Und schon trat Herr Athem von seinem Tisch und las den nächsten Namen vor. ‚Okay, Yugi... Er scheint nicht gerade begeistert... Wahrscheinlich hat er Mitleid mit dir... Also ist sie total in den Teich gerutscht'  
Frustriert schob er das Heft von sich weg. Er wollte das Ergebnis gar nicht wissen... oder doch?

Er betrachtete den grünen Umschlag vor sich genauer. ‚Aufschieben ändert auch nichts mehr!'

Seufzend langten seine kalten, aufgeregt zitternden Finger nach dem Physikheft. ‚Es ruiniert zwar meine Zeugnisnote... Aber vielleicht gibt er mir ja Nachhilfe...'

Blatt für Blatt wurde umgeschlagen – die Seiten waren zwischen der blauen Tinte seines Füllers nicht mit gerade wenig roter Schrift bereichert worden.  
Ob es nun Athems oder Kisuharas Anmerkungen waren, dafür hatte Yugi jetzt nicht den Nerv dies herauszufinden. Gerade hatte er die vorletzte Seite erreicht. Einmal noch das Papier wenden und er würde der Wahrheit ins Gesicht blicken. Er konnte bereits das Ergebnis durchdrücken sehen – allerdings weder Wort noch Zahl entziffern:

Ausreichend minus. Vier Punkte. Yugi erkannte direkt, dass es die Handschrift seines ursprünglichen Physiklehrers Herrn Kisuhara war. Wobei... Unter der kleinen, roten Erklärung für die Note befand sich mit schwarzem Kugelschreiber eine weitere Unterschrift.

Athem.

Der Achtzehnjährige biss sich selbst auf die Lippen. Vier Punkte.. Er wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte, da es immerhin noch vier waren... oder verzweifeln, da er irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren vielleicht auf das Doppelte gehofft hatte..

Nun gab es also Gewissheit. Auch wenn er es mit aller Kraft versucht hatte... Er war bei der Arbeit viel zu abgelenkt gewesen... Die angebliche Frau und Liebhaberin hatte ihn viel zu sehr beschäftigt. Was musste Yami jetzt wohl über ihn denken..? Er hatte ihm doch wenige Tage vor der Klausur bei sich zu Hause alles gut erklärt! Und Yugi hatte es verstanden! Er hatte es wirklich gekonnt, der Referendar selbst war zufrieden gewesen über Yugis Auffassungsgabe! Ja, er hatte ihn sogar gelobt!  
Das wusste er noch genau! Wie könnte er auch nur ein Detail von dem Besuch bei seinem Lehrer vergessen haben?

Der Schüler seufzte und packte das Heft in seine Tasche. Man musste es ja nicht noch länger ansehen als nötig. Zu Hause würde er sich genauer mit seinen Fehlern befassen... um zu wissen, was denn fürs nächste Mal besser zu machen wäre... Yugi versank in seinen Gedanken.

„Sooo! Nun... damit hätten nun alle ihr Ergebnis..", Herr Athem stand ein wenig verloren vorne zwischen Lehrerpult und Tafel. Niemand beachtete ihn, sämtliche Schüler diskutierten aufgebracht mit ihrem Nachbarn über die angeblich ungerechten Benotungen, wechselten die Plätze um deprimierten Freunden tröstende Worte zuzusprechen oder versanken in nachdenkliches Schweigen.

„Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch alle schnell wieder aufrappelt und euch nicht entmutigen lasst! Ich..." Seufzend brach er ab, wissend, dass sämtliches autoritäres Auftreten jetzt ziemlich fehl am Platze wäre, wenn er auf ihre gemeinsame Mitarbeit für Dienstag hoffte. „Ich gebe euch noch zehn Minuten, die Aufregung zu verdauen! Dann möchte ich bitte fortfahren!"

Yugi beobachtete den Referendar, der daraufhin kopfschüttelnd nach dem Tafelschwamm griff um mit diesem ans Waschbecken zu treten, bevor er sich daran machte, die Tafeln zu wischen.

„Des weiteren möchte ich euch bitten, am Dienstag pünktlich zu sein! Unsere Stunde beginnt um 9.55 Uhr! Nicht erst um 10.00 Uhr! Es wäre schön, wenn ihr sogar zwei Minuten früher da sein könntet, um eure Plätze einzunehmen. Sollte es aus iiirgendwelchen, nicht abänderbaren Gründen zur Verspätung kommen und jemand eintreffen, nachdem die Tür bereits geschlossen ist, der bleibt auch bitte für den Rest der Stunde fern! Kein Anklopfen und verspätetes Hereinplatzen, bitte! Legt mir einfach am Freitag ein normales Entschuldigungsformular vor, ich werde es unterschreiben. Ich kann schließlich nicht prüfen, wer tatsächlich krank war und wer die Stunde auf dem Flur oder woanders verbracht hat. Es ist eure Sache, ob ihr Unterricht verpasst und die Anzahl der Fehlstunden auf eurem Zeugnis hochschrauben wollt oder nicht."

Schweigen ging durch den Raum, einige nickten verständnisvoll, andere gähnten gelangweilt. Wen interessierte schon diese Prüfung von irgend einem angehendem Lehrer? Wenn er durchfiel, konnte er sie doch sicher wiederholen, oder?

„Ach ja und die letzte Reihe bleibt bitte frei, da wird der Prüfungsausschuss sitzen! Ihr drei da hinten sucht euch bitte für diesen Tag andere Plätze", der junge Lehrer lies seinen Blick kurz durch den Raum gleiten, „zwei Stühle sind schließlich immer frei, so wie ich das sehe. Ich gehe mal nicht davon aus, dass in der nächsten Stunde auf wundersame Weise keiner fehlen wird, von daher dürfte das kein Problem werden.  
Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ihr euch alle gut zu Hause vorbereitet! Außer den Korrek"  
Das Schellen, welches das Stundenende signalisierte, ertönte und wortlos wurden bereits sämtliche Schals und Jacken angezogen.

Herr Athem räusperte sich markant, warf scharfe Blicke durch die Menge und Yugi war heilfroh, dass er keines dieser imaginären Messern abbekam. „- Korrekturen gibt es keine sonstigen Hausaufgaben! Bis Dienstag"  
Dies ließ sich der Kurs nicht zwei Mal sagen – fast alle stürmten hinaus, bis auf eine kleine Hand voll, die sich zu dem jungen Mann ans Pult stellten und ihn mit ihren Klausurenheften und einer Frage nach der Anderen bombardierten.

Yugi packte wie paralysiert seine Sachen zusammen, quetschte alles irgendwie in seinen Rucksack und stieg die Seitentreppen des Hörsaals hinab. Verdammt... eine Minderleistung... Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt... Nachhilfe hin oder her... es war frustrierend! Und seinen Gesamtdurchschnitt würde das auch ziemlich massiv nach unten drücken.. Zu alle dem würde ihn sein Großvater auch noch über seine Klausurnoten auslöchern!  
Okay, für heute konnte er es ihm noch verschweigen.. aber Großvater wusste, dass in diesen Tagen sämtliche Klausuren zurück gegeben wurden... Er würde Fragen stellen... und verdammt enttäuscht sein... Aber wohl noch lange nicht so enttäuscht, wie Yugi gerade selbst war. Und überhaupt stieg der Druck, unter dem er nun stand, um ein Vielfaches..

oooOOoooOooo

Es ist Samstagmorgen, endlich kann ich ausschlafen! Aber was spukt stattdessen in meinem Kopf herum und lässt mir keine Ruhe? Meine verblödete Physikklausur... und die großen, sanften und leicht betrübten Augen meines Lehrers... Nargh... warum lässt mich dieses Ereignis von gestern bloß nicht in Ruhe?

Ich seufze unzufrieden und schäle mich aus der Bettdecke und meinen Stofftieren. Woher Yami bloß wusste, dass ich in meinem Alter noch welche besitze? Und nicht nur das.. ich habe einige in meinem Bett, die ich hin und wieder der Einsamkeit wegen kuschele und nicht gerade wenig an ihnen hänge. Ein paar habe ich auch schon verdammt lange... Geschenke, die ich bei meiner Geburt von meinen Verwandten erhalten habe. Mein Blick fällt auf das Schäfchen, welches die letzten Nächte einen Ehrenplatz auf meinem Kissen erhalten hat. Es ist ja soo verdammt süß.  
Ich strecke mich noch einmal am Bettrand, ehe ich endgültig aufstehe, mein Wecker am Nachttisch verrät mir 10.39 Uhr, und ins Badezimmer gegenüber meines Zimmers tapse. Erst mal duschen und diese blöden Gedanken über Physik wegspülen!  
Ich muss heute und morgen für Mathe lernen!

Es ist beinahe vierzehn Uhr und ich brüte am Schreibtisch über diesen verdammten Vektoren. Das rechte Bein über das Linke geschlagen streiche ich beiläufig mit der linken Hand über den flauschigen Stoff meines türkisfarbenen Pantoffels. Ausgerüstet mit einem großen Becher Orangen-Honig Tee verbringe ich nun schon zwei Stunden lang über diesen Aufgaben. Meine letzte Matheklausur ergab 8 Punkte (1) – für mich nichts Schlechtes, aber gerade in diesem Fach bei mir auch nichts Gutes!  
Aber um diese verdammte Minderleistung aus Physik wieder hoch zu reißen, bräuchte ich mal wieder 11 oder besser... Aus diesem Grunde wiederhole ich noch ein weiteres Beispiel für das Skalarprodukt und tippe die Werte gerade in meinen Taschenrechner ein, als es an der Tür klopft. Wie erwartet ist es Großvater, der mich zum Essen ruft.

Meine Stäbchen lassen perplex das Stück Fleisch, welches sie gerade noch gehalten hatten, wieder sinken, als mein Opa ein Thema anschneidet, das ich eigentlich mehr oder weniger bereits abgehakt hatte.

„Hatte ich dir schon gesagt, dass heute morgen dieser Fragebogen von der Versicherung mit der Post gekommen ist"  
„Nein?", antworte ich eher als Gegenfrage um ihn aufzufordern, mehr zu erzählen. „Ich möchte ihn nach dem Essen zusammen mit dir ausfüllen, Yugi. Schließlich bist du mit unter meinem Namen versichert, da du noch kein Geld verdienst!", er lacht leise und schlürft von seiner Suppe. „Achso... uhm... ja, wir können uns gleich um den kümmern.. Was will die Versicherung denn so wissen?" Mir vergeht schon direkt wieder der Appetit, wenn ich daran denke, alles noch einmal vorm geistigen Auge durchleben zu müssen. Mein Magen zieht sich zusammen, der Schreck sitzt einfach noch zu tief.

Großvater steht auf, läuft zur Anrichte und greift nach einem Brief, den ich bisher noch gar nicht gesehen hatte. „Hier..", er zieht das Blatt aus dem Umschlag und faltet das Schreiben auf. „Erst mal natürlich meine persönlichen Daten und deine, dann die Namen und Adresse des Geschädigten sowie der Zeugen und eine genaue Beschreibung vom Unfallhergang. Unsere Haftpflichtversicherung wird sich dann mit den genannten Leuten in Verbindung setzen." Die Unfallzeugen? Es gab doch gar keine! Außer... die Radfahrer?  
Aber von denen habe ich nie wieder etwas gehört! Schnell frage ich Großvater danach.

„Ihre Daten haben die Männer freundlicherweise dem Fahrer des Krankenwagens vor Ort mitgeteilt, so dass ich ihre Namen und Adressen im Hospital erfahren habe. Das ist nicht das Problem. Du müsstest nur im Telefonbuch nachschlagen, wo dein Lehrer wohnt, Yugi."

Ach, so war das... Ich hatte mich nach dem Unfall nur für Kacy und Herrn Athem interessiert. Und wo der wohnt weiß ich schließlich genauer, als ich als Schüler überhaupt sollte.  
Darum nicke ich einfach nur mechanisch, zwinge mir dann noch einige Nudeln und ein paar Löffel Suppe hinunter, um nicht zu zeigen, dass mich etwas beschäftigt und helfe Großvater dann beim Abräumen des Tisches. Anschließend wäre ich beinahe ohne das Telefonbuch zurück nach oben gestürmt, wenn mich Opa nicht noch einmal daran erinnert hätte.

Ich setze mich zusammen mit diesem Formular auf meinen blaugrünen Teppichboden und blättere nach der Seite, die ich vor einigen Wochen schon einmal gesucht hatte. Ich weiß zwar, wo er wohnt, finde mühelos zu ihm, aber ich kenne den genauen Straßennamen nun doch wiederum nicht und seine Telefonnummer, nach der gefragt ist, weiß ich erst recht nicht auswendig.

Athem, Yami u. Mirai Ich schmunzele automatisch beim Anblick dieses Eintrags. Ach ja, was hatte mir dieser simple Name hinter ihm für einen Schrecken eingejagt.. Aber mittlerweile habe ich seine Schwester auch besser kennen gelernt und bin sogar ab und zu ganz froh, dass es sie gibt.. Sie hat nicht nur ein Mal die Situation zwischen uns aufgelockert und mich im Krankenhaus gut beruhigen können. Ich ziehe mir ein Heft als Schreibunterlage heran und trage seine Daten auf den Bogen ein, nachdem ich die meinigen bereits eingefügt habe. Dann schreibe ich seine Telefonnummer in die dafür vorgegebene Spalte und mein Stift wird beim Schreiben jeder Zahl stetig langsamer.

Wie von allein blicke ich auf und meine Augen finden rasch die Fensterbank, auf der die Aufladebasis samt Telefon steht und friedlich scheinbar nur darauf wartet, endlich wieder benutzt zu werden!  
Ich habe schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr mit Jonouchi und den Anderen telefoniert... Ob ich?  
Mein Blick gleitet gesteuert von dieser Idee zwischen Telefon und dem Zettel mit der Nummer vor mir hin und her. Wie gerne würde ich... seine Stimme hören! Wieder mit ihm reden!  
Ganz allein... völlig ungestört!  
Vorausgesetzt, er hat überhaupt Zeit! Seine Prüfung ist doch schon am Dienstag!  
Aber er wird doch auch nicht 24 Stunden am Tag nur lernen... Und ich möchte doch gar nicht lange... Vielleicht nur zehn Minuten... Nur..

Ja, was möchte ich überhaupt von ihm? In Wahrheit einfach wissen, wie es ihm geht! Ob er ausgeschlafen genug ist, fitt und auch guter Laune? Oder ob er sich selbst sehr viel Stress macht?  
Ich hatte schon das letzte Mal das Gefühl, ihm ein wenig Rückendeckung gegeben zu haben... Ein kleines Glücksgefühl breitet sich in mir aus, als ich mich daran erinnere, dass er sich sogar bei mir für die Ablenkung bedankt hat!  
Jaa, ich hatte das Gefühl, ihm gut getan zu haben!  
Vielleicht braucht er ja wieder ein paar aufmunternde Worte? Ich möchte soo gerne für ihn da sein – ihm helfen!

Und schon bin ich auf die Beine gesprungen und mit wenigen Schritten habe ich mir auch schon das Telefon gegriffen, lege mich diesmal zurück auf dem Teppichboden, allerdings mit dem Bauch voran.  
Soll ich... oder soll ich nicht..?

Mein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen, meine Atmung wird lauter, als ich einfach mit mir selbst ringend das Telefon bestarre. Aus welchen Grund soll ich bitte vorgeben, anzurufen? Doch nicht bloß für einen Smalltalk! Obwohl...warum ist Yami überhaupt bei mir im Krankenzimmer gewesen..? War das nicht im Grunde und letztendlich... auch nur das Interesse daran, wie es dem Anderen wohl geht..? Er sagte, er wolle mich mit dem Stofftier und ein wenig Gesellschaft aufheitern.. Ich spüre meinen Puls in den Ohren rauschen – es macht mich ja so glücklich!

Mit vor Aufregung schwitzigen Fingern fahre ich vorsichtig über die Tasten am Telefon, extra mit viel zu wenig Druck, als das ich wählen würde. Ich kann nicht grundlos anrufen! Ich bin mir sicher er fragt, was mir auf dem Herzen liegt! Soll ich Kacy nennen? Ach ja richtig! Ihr werden doch heute die Fäden gezogen! Ob er dann überhaupt zu Hause ist..? Und wenn er doch keine Zeit für mich hat und mich abwimmelt? Wenn er überhaupt nicht zu Hause ist und Mirai abnimmt!

Mit einem Seufzen lasse ich den Kopf hängen. Mein Bauch brodelt und kribbelt, ist besessen von dem Wunsch, ihn jetzt anzurufen! Ich will seine verdammte, wunderschöne Stimme jetzt hören! Ich habe es mir nun einmal in den Kopf gesetzt! Und ich weiß, wenn ich mich jetzt nicht traue... Dann werde ich die nächsten Stunden voller Wut auf mich selbst sein!

Ich atme tief durch, versuche meinen hohen Puls zu regulieren und das flaue Gefühl im Magen niedriger zu dämmen. Yugi, du hast schon so oft mit ihm gesprochen! Du weißt schon so vieles über ihn! Also..

Ich nehme einen letzten Schluck von meinem Orangentee, den ich mir schon vorhin als ich zurück ins Zimmer kam auf den Boden gestellt hatte und wähle die ersten beiden Zahlen, die zur Vorwahl von Sanjo gehören. Als ich bei seiner Durchwahlnummer ankomme, stocke ich erneut. Welcher Schüler ruft auch bitteschön seinen Lehrer grundlos am Wochenende an?  
Doch... es gibt so vieles, was unser normales Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis bereits schon hat aus der Rolle fallen lassen... Habe ich das verursacht?  
Weil ich mich in ihn verliebt habe... und ihm... hinterher laufe...?

Meine Hände sind bereits wieder trocken und kalt, jegliches Blut scheint aus ihnen gewichen zu sein, als ich den Daumen über die Sieben lege, die letzte Ziffer seiner Nummer, und die Augen zusammen presse, als würde ich mit diesem Knopfdruck als Fernbedienung eine Bombe zünden und einen lauten Knall erwarten, statt ein Frei- oder Besetztzeichen am anderen Ende der Leitung. Dann halte ich den Atem an und presse mir das Telefon, welches ich wohl ebenfalls eine Spur zu stark umklammert halte, ganz dicht an mein Ohr.

‚Eventuell ist ja gar keiner zu Hause...', hoffe ich gedanklich., als bereits das dritte Freizeichen verklingt. Und ein Viertes... „Athem"  
Er ist es! Fast wäre mir mein Herz vor Schreck aus der Brust gesprungen! Es rast wahnsinnig, als würde es tatsächlich vor etwas davon rennen und meine Gedanken überschlagen sich, wirbeln durcheinander oder drehen sich im Kreis. Plötzlich fühlt sich alles wie leergefegt in meinem Inneren an! So dauert es einige Sekunden, bis ich zum Sprechen ansetzen kann. „Hallo?", ertönt es bereits seine verständnislose Stimme.

„Guten Tag, Herr Athem. Hier spricht Yugi!", schießt es mir ganz plötzlich und in einem Atemzug heraus.  
„Oh, Hallo, Yugi!" „Ähm... jaa... Hallo.. Ich... äähh... Haben Sie gerade Zeit...?" Wirklich ein toller Einstieg, Yugi! Aber dennoch besser, als wenn er mich nach einer Minute abwürgen müsste, weil er zu lernen hat.. „Ich denke schon, was gibt es denn?" Deutlich sind Verwunderung und Überraschung im Ton zu hören und meine linke, freie Hand zupft wie verrückt vor Nervosität an einer blonden Haarsträhne. Und zusätzlich... glaube ich, dass seine Stimme anders als sonst klingt! Nun ja... zumindest anders, als wenn wir alleine sind und privat miteinander reden. Er klingt so distanziert, als würde er einem anderen Schüler irgend etwas erklären... Aber was es gibt..? Das ist es doch! Eigentlich nichts!  
„Also... Da Sie Zeit haben... Sind Sie bereits gut auf Ihre Prüfung vorbereitet"  
„Weitestgehend schon, ja. Ich muss am Montag nur alles noch ein Mal wiederholen, zur Sicherheit... Ich nehme an, du rufst wegen deiner Physikklausur an? Wie konnte das passieren? Ich hatte bei den Übungsaufgaben das Gefühl, dass du es verstanden hattest."

Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein, halte sie an und spüre mein Herz gegen meine angespannte Brust hämmern. Wie kommt er darauf, dass ich wegen meinen vier Punkten anrufe?

„Hatte ich ja auch!", verteidige ich mich direkt, „ich weiß selbst nicht, wie das passieren konnte... Wahrscheinlich war ich einfach zu nervös.." Prüfungsstress ist doch immer eine gute Ausrede.

„Mhhmm.. Da solltest du an dir selbst arbeiten, es wäre schade, wenn du dein Wissen so verschwenden würdest. Ich habe noch im Kopf, dass du Aufgabe zwei völlig falsch verstanden hattest! Weißt du denn nun nach der Besprechung gestern, wie es hätte sein sollen"  
„Äähh... indirekt... zumindest so ungefähr! Ich denke schoon.. jaa, doch, habe ich"  
Viel zu perplex und zu irritiert, warum er plötzlich über Physik redet, bin ich zunächst nicht im Stande zu lügen. Denn ich muss mir selbst eingestehen, gestern nicht wiiirklich aufgepasst zu haben. Erstens war ich selbst zu nervös wegen meiner Note und zweitens hat Athems Auftreten den Rest meiner Gedanken in Anspruch genommen.

Ein Seufzen vom anderen Ende der Leitung. „So etwas kenne ich schon. Es wäre besser, ich gehe mit dir die Aufgaben noch mal durch und du hakst sofort ein, wenn etwas unklar ist, okay? Ich habe immerhin gesagt, ich stehe für individuelle Fragen zur Verfügung."

Ehe ich protestieren kann fordert er mich auch schon dazu auf, meine Klausur aus der Schublade, in die ich sie verbannt hatte, zu holen und auch ihn höre ich kurz rascheln, während er sich seine Notizen zusammensucht.

Die weiteren 20 Minuten sprechen wir ausschließlich über Physik, Herr Athems Stimme ist wieder die des Lehrers, emotionsarm, dunkel und ruhig. Auch diesmal kann ich mich jedoch nicht wirklich konzentrieren.. Ich fühle mich irgendwie übergangen und in etwas hineingedrängt, was ich gar nicht wollte! Gut, ich muss zugeben, es schadet mir nicht.. und ich mache mir eine Menge Notizen für die Korrektur, er erklärt wirklich fast alles sehr ausführlich... Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und spüre die Unruhe in mir brodeln. Ich kann ihm so schwer folgen..

Als wir endlich durch sind und ich sogar noch einige Fragen gestellt habe, klappe ich erleichtert mein Heft zu. Anstandshalber bedanke ich mich jedoch trotzdem für sämtliche Mühe.  
„Gern geschehen. Ich helfe gerne. Dann sehen wir uns am Dienstag wieder – und bitte denke daran, was ich euch gesagt habe, Yugi! Ich wünsche dir noch ein schö"  
„Halt!", platzt es mir hervor, ehe ich vor Schreck über diese unhöfliche Handlung beschämt knallrot anlaufe. Ein Glück kann er es nicht sehen...

„J-ja?", kommt es offenbar nicht minder überrascht von ihm. Ich könnte mich selbst ohrfeigen! Was hat mich da schon wieder geritten? Ich habe doch gar keinen Grund, ihn noch länger aufzuhalten.. Und doch.. mein Gefühl hat es so verlangt! Mein Mund hat ganz von allein gesprochen... denn meine Physiknote war nicht der Grund meines Anrufes...

„Wie geht es Kacy? Hat sie das Ziehen der Fäden gut überstanden?", nervös schlucke ich trocken, greife dann hastig zu meinem Tee und nehme einige Schlucke um meine Kehle feucht zu halten. Ein kurzes Schweigen vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Was..? Stimmt mit der Hündin etwa etwas nicht? Ist das der Grund, warum er die ganze Zeit schon so.. merkwürdig kühl klingt? Angst kriecht in mir hoch. Gab es Nebenwirkungen? Hat der Unfall doch Spuren hinterlassen? Schuldgefühle kommen aufs neue ans Tageslicht.

Yami gibt schließlich ein leises, für mich undeutbares Seufzen von sich. „Es geht ihr gut. Die störenden Nähte und der ätzende Trichter sind endlich verschwunden..." Plötzlich klingt seine Stimme wieder einen Hauch leiser, emotionaler und vor allem persönlicher. Unwillkürlich entspannt sich meine Körperhaltung wieder, meine Muskeln entkrampfen sich. „Sie streunert mir schon die ganze Zeit während des Telefonats hier um die Beine und wartet auf ihr Mittagessen", er lacht kurz auf, „aber soo schnell wird sie schon nicht verhungern. Sie hat ihr Frühstück sowieso heute erst später als sonst bekommen, erst, als wir vom Tierarzt zurück kamen. Also füttere ich sie jetzt auch erst später." Und in diesem Moment weiß ich, was mir vorher an unserem Gespräch gefehlt hatte. Seine lockere Art, sein freundliches, offenes Wesen... diese Wärme, die er sonst immer ausstrahlte. Und dass er stets den Anschein machte, sich gerne mit mir über relativ unbedeutende Dinge zu unterhalten, statt nur über das Nötigste zu reden.

Ich gebe ein leises und befreiendes Lachen von mir. „Wohl auch noch ein sehr gefräßiges Tier? Aber ich bin heilfroh, dass nichts passiert ist...", ich stoppe kurz, mein Blick fällt dabei auf das Formular vor mir, „ich habe übrigens vorhin das Formular für unsere Haftpflichtversicherung ausgefüllt. Sie wird Ihnen dann ihre ganzen Unkosten erstatten. Es... es tut mir wirklich leid, dass Sie bisher alles aus eigener Tasche bezahlen mussten"  
„Das geht schon in Ordnung, Yugi. Dein Großvater hat mir bereits am Telefon alles erklärt. Ich kann warten, ich bin wirklich der Letzte, der euch da Druck macht!", höre ich ihn schmunzeln „Danke, das ist wirklich sehr li- freundlich von Ihnen! Wie... war eigentliche ihre Schulung an dem Abend? Und wie hat Großvater Sie bloß erreicht? Er sagte, sie waren zu Hause? Ich dachte "  
„Ja, das war wirklich Zufall", unterbricht er mit forscher Stimme. „Ich habe nämlich zwei Kartons voll gestapelt mit Kopien für die pädagogische Funktion und Rolle des Lehrers bekommen, welche ich durcharbeiten muss...", er seufzt theatralisch. „Da meine Wohnung von der Schulung aus zu dir nicht wirklich ein Umweg war, bin ich noch schnell zuerst zu mir gefahren und habe die Kartons hoch gebracht, ehe die wohl von eurem Spaziergang dreckige Kacy sich auf die Zettel setzt! Unser Auto ist ansonsten nämlich voll gestopft... Denn die Rückbank – vielleicht hattest du es ja schon selbst am Montag gesehen – hat Mirai nämlich mit Illustrierten, für die sie schreibt, ausgepolstert... Hoffentlich sammelt sie diese bald mal ein..", grummelt er leise vor sich hin und in mir keimt das Bedürfnis auf, ihn einfach nur umarmen und drücken zu wollen! Er ist ja sooo süß... Und so lieb... Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er mir keinerlei Schuld am Unfall gegeben hat! Und dass er so geduldig auch im Nachhinein ist... Sicher hat er eine Menge für die Operation, die neue Leine und alles mögliche ausgegeben...

„Kacy, lass das! Aus! Weg vom PC!" Leises Gepolter und Geklapper dringt an mein Ohr und ich kichere leise. „Bitten Sie doch Ihre Schwester, ob sie mit Kacy solange spazieren geht?", schlage ich vor. „Sekunde mal, Yugi. – Verschwindest du jetzt sofort vom Computer!", zischt er und dann höre ich ihn in die Hände klatschen. „Na also.. geht doch...", höre ich ihn murmeln und setzt dann wieder zu einer Antwort an, „Mirai? Nein, die ist doch gar nicht da. Außerdem darf Kacy die nächsten zwei Tage nicht hinaus, wegen dem eventuellen Dreck an der frischen Wunde. Und die Tage darauf sollten wir sie nicht von der Leine nehmen, damit sie nicht zu viel rennt und die Wunde wieder aufreißt. Schonfrist ist nicht wirklich ein Wort, welches man mit Kacy zusammen in einem Satz nennen sollte...", er seufzt leise. „A-achsoo. Aber ja, dass habe ich ja selbst zu spüren bekommen, welches Energiebündel in ihr steckt." „Ganz genau. Meine Schwester meint sowieso immer, ich solle sie besser erziehen und zähmen... Sag, hast du eigentlich Geschwister, Yugi?" 

Verwundert hebe ich eine Augenbraue und schüttele den Kopf – bis mir einfällt, dass er dies überhaupt nicht sehen kann!  
„Nein, ich bin Einzelkind und lebe allein mit meinem Großvater im Haus. Deshalb hätte ich auch so gerne einen Hund oder eine Katze.. ich liebe Tiere! Aber Opa hat etwas dagegen und ich verstehe ihn größtenteils... Nun ja, was er mir mal vor einigen Jahren vorgeschlagen hat sind Fische als Haustiere.. Aber das wollte ich nicht. Die kann man nicht wirklich anfassen oder streicheln und mit ihnen spielen schon gar nicht. Die hängen den ganzen Tag einfach nur blöd vor der Scheibe, starren dich an und formen ihre Mäuler so langweilig O-förmig. Ich hätte lieber etwas mit Fell"  
Etwas beschämt über meinen plötzlichen Rededrang spüre ich meine Wangen erröten. Was erzähle ich ihm hier auch von Fischen? Das interessiert ihn doch sicher nicht die Spur!

Doch der Referendar lacht für seine sonst so dunkle Stimme hell und belustigt in sich hinein: „Hey, sag nichts gegen Fische! Mein Vater hat ein riesiges Aquarium zu Hause! Er züchtet irgend so eine exotische, bunte Rasse... frag mich aber nicht, wie die heißen. Ich halte nämlich selbst auch nicht so viel von diesen Tieren. Ich wollte auch schon immer einen Hund, da kann ich deinen Wunsch gut nachempfinden... Ich kenne das, wenn man in einem relativ riesigen Haus wohnt und sich irgendwie allein fühlt.." Yami Athem ist besonders begabt darin, die passenden Gefühle und echtes Verständnis über Worte und Stimmlage zu vermitteln. Ich fühle mich sofort richtig wohl... könnte stundelang mit ihm reden! Er strahlt solch ein Vertrauen aus... ich kenne ihn kaum – und auch noch nicht lange. Und doch... würde ich ihm fast sämtliche Geheimnisse anvertrauen..

„Was aber noch lange nicht heißt, dass du all deine Freizeit alleine verbringen musst", fährt er nach einer kurzen Pause fort. „Wenn ich mal neugierig sein darf... Was unternimmst du so dieses Wochenende?"

Der leichte Rotschimmer auf meinen Wangen verstärkt sich plötzlich bei dieser Frage. Wieso interessiert es ihn?  
„Öhm... e-eigentlich nichts... Also... ich muss für Mathe lernen.. ich habe doch am Montag diese Klausur"  
„Achjaa! Na dann bin ich wenigstens nicht der Einzige, der das Wochenende mit Lernen verbringt. Worum geht es denn?" „Um Vektoren. Kennen Sie sich denn mit Mathe aus?", frage ich neugierig. Wieder ein amüsiertes Lachen: „Jaa, schon! Wie sagte mein Professor für Physik an der Uni? Jeder Physiker kann automatisch auch Mathe. Aber umgekehrt beherrscht noch lange nicht jeder Mathematiker die Gesetzte der Physik..." (2) „Stimmt, das ist einleuchtend. In Physik rechnen wir schließlich auch sehr viel"  
„Verstehst du denn alles über Vektoren? Ich bin sicher, ich könnte dir dabei das ein oder andere erklären, auch wenn ich kein Mathematiklehrer bin. Ich würde dir nämlich zumindest in anderen Fächern eine bessere Note wünschen..."

Verlegen starre ich auf die Teetasse vor mir. Soll ich annehmen? Hilfreich wäre es... aber ich möchte nicht mit ihm am Telefon über Mathe reden! Überhaupt... Sollte ich nicht langsam mal auflegen? Schließlich verbrauche ich Telefonkosten! Obwohl... ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich sehr selten telefoniere – und wenn dann nur für etwa zehn Minuten. Da darf ich mir dieses eine Mal erlauben und genießen!

Yami führt schließlich noch einige Argumente auf und ich spüre förmlich wie gerne er mir helfen würde!  
Mit rosaroten Wangen muss ich schmunzeln und nippe an meinem Tee, ehe ich einwillige und mit ihm fast eine halbe Stunde über Vektoren diskutiere.

„... Und damit hast du die Beweisführung beendet und die oben genannte Behauptung bestätigt... Alles klar?", höre ich ihn allein an der Stimmlage lächeln. Schnell führe ich den letzten Schritt auf meinem Schmierblatt durch und notiere mir die errechneten Zahlen, ehe mir buchstäblich eine Glühbirne im Gehirn angeschaltet worden zu scheint. „Jaaa! Ahh, ich habs! Soo einfach ist das? Unser Mathelehrer hat uns das auf viel zu kompliziertem Wege beigebracht! So ist das völlig einleuchtend!", freue ich mich über meinen eigenen Erfolg.  
„Das freut mich. Wie ich sehe konntest du mit meinem fachfremden Kenntnissen von der Uni noch etwas anfangen. Wenigstens kann ich dir hier alles ausführlich und völlig legal erzählen, als wenn es um Physik ginge... Ich bin ja zum Glück nicht dein Mathelehrer"  
Im ersten Moment ist mir danach, direkt einzuhaken und irritiert nachzufragen, was er damit nun schon wieder gemeint hatte. Illegal?  
Doch ich schlucke erstmal und versuche mir direkt selbst die Antworten zusammen zu reimen.

Aber dann unterbricht er mich bereits: „Ich nehme dich gerade mal mit in die Küche und stelle auf Lautsprecher um, damit ich Kacy füttern kann, ja? Also wundere dich nicht, wenn der Klang schlechter wird oder meine Stimme leiser." „Jaa, tun Sie das...", bestätige ich ein wenig verwirrt und stehe dann selbst vom Boden auf, um meine Mathesachen in die Schublade zurück zu räumen. Durch das Telefon höre ich im Hintergrund das Geklapper von Blech und das leise Kratzen auf Metall.  
„Sitz!", bekomme ich daraufhin mit. „Nein, Kacy... Sitz!", versucht er es wohl noch einmal, dieses Mal energischer. Er füttert Kacy also in der Küche? Ich habe damals gar keinen Napf gesehen? Und überhaupt in der ganzen Wohnung nichts, was an einen Hund erinnern würde... Wo hat sie bloß ihr Hundekörbchen?

„Aach verdammt, es ist schrecklich, sie beim Fressen zu beobachten und selbst Hunger zu haben!", höre ich ihn schließlich wieder lauter und klarer und der Nähe des Hörers wohl zu mir murmeln. „Sie haben noch nichts gegessen? Dann kochen Sie sich doch was, Sie haben doch sicher den Kühlschrank voll und können wählen", kichere ich und wie von allein wandern meine Gedanken zu unserem Kochabenteuer in seiner Küche, bei dem er sogar das Glas Tomatensoße noch hatte fallen lassen... kleiner Tollpatsch. Ja natürlich! Die silbernen Schalen bei ihm im Küchenschrank, die ich gesehen hatte, als ich etwas zum Aufwischen suchte... das waren Kacys Näpfe! Oh man, ja natürlich... Ich Idiot... wieso habe ich damals nicht einfach 1 und 1 zusammen gezählt?

„Meine Schwester hat nicht eingekauft...", mault er und es folgt ein geknicktes Seufzen. Aaachjaaa... also immer alles auf Andere schieben... Ich grinse in mich hinein. „Was ist denn dein Lieblingsessen, Yugi?" Die Frage schreckt mich regelrecht aus meinen heiteren Gedanken und verwirrt mich weiterhin. „Mein Lieblingsessen?", wiederhole ich dementsprechend irritiert und warte, bis er bestätigt. „Ich sterbe für Hamburger!", offenbare ich ihm leicht lächelnd, ohne daran zu denken, dass dieses ihm verborgen bleibt. „Aaah, Hamburger! Die habe ich damals in den Staaten auch oft und gerne gegessen." „Sie waren schon mal in Amerika?", greife ich auf. „Ein Jahr. Das war zur Überbrückung, bis ich in Japan einen Studienplatz bekam. – Und bevor du fragst – mein Englisch ist nicht sonderlich gut", höre ich ihn schmunzeln, „ich wollte einfach die Zeit an einem anderen Ort auf der Welt verbringen, also keine Sprachreise... Und die USA hat mich schon immer von der Atmosphäre und der Art zu Leben her gereizt... Land der Freiheit, und was man so alles hört.."

Über Amerika kann ich ihm eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts erzählen. Ich war noch kein einziges Mal dort... Wenn er doch nur über seine Heimat Ägypten reden würde! Dazu wüsste ich einiges. Nicht umsonst war mein Großvater bis zu seiner Pension ein erfolgreicher Archäo- bzw. Ägyptologe! Er weiß nicht nur sehr viel über das alte Reich, sondern war schon oft genug zu Ausgrabungen in Ägypten, so dass er auch das moderne Land recht gut kennt.. Sogar ich war einmal mit ihm dort! Aber damals war ich erst 4 Jahre... Ich erinnere mich fast an gar nichts mehr..

Genau das erzähle ich auch einige Minuten später Yami Athem, als das Thema überraschender Weise doch auf sein Heimatland umschwenkt.  
Er kommt aus einer Kleinstadt, einige Kilometer nördlich von Kairo! Seine Eltern wohnen noch heute dort, aber er und Mirai fliegen jeden Sommer für einige Wochen hin und besuchen sie. Daraufhin knüpfe ich an seine ursprüngliche Frage von zuvor an und erkundige mich nach seinem Lieblingsessen, wobei ich mit dem schnell gesprochenem ‚Shiesch Tawhouk' absolut nichts anfangen kann und ihn um genauere Erklärung bitten muss. (3)

Ich bin viel zu sehr gefangen von unserem entstandenen Gespräch, es macht mir zu viel Spaß und meine Nervosität verliert sich von Satz zu Satz immer mehr, als das ich weiter darüber nachdenken würde, was ich ihm erzähle und was nicht. Die Worte fließen einfach von allein, ich habe nichts zu befürchten. Er genießt bereits fast mein gänzliches Vertrauen. Er strahlt so eine innere Ruhe und ein tiefes Verständnis aus. Er scheint so eine ehrliche Person zu sein – er würde mich sicher nicht hintergehen... Ich könnte ihm jedes Geheimnis anvertrauen... Nun ja... bis auf Eines...

So kommt es auch, dass ich die Zeit völlig vergesse. Erst, nachdem wir uns verabschiedet haben und ich nach dem Auflegen tief, zufrieden und vor allem glücklich ausatme, werfe ich einen Blick auf das Display meines Telefons. Es zeigt mir den 16. November um 18.19 Uhr an. Waaaas? Schon?  
Tatsächlich, ein Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigt mir dies – es ist bereits ziemlich dunkel. Schnell versuche ich mich zu erinnern, wann ich ihn bloß in etwa angerufen habe? War das nicht so gegen viertel vor drei...? Wir haben dreieinhalb Stunden telefoniert?  
Ungläubig betrachte ich das Telefon vor mir.

Dreieinhalb Stunden... dreieinhalb Stunden!  
Die Kosten völlig ignorierend, führt diese Erkenntnis nur noch stärker dazu, dass meine gute Laune unglaublich anschwillt. Es hat so gut getan! Es war so ein schönes Gefühl! Seine Stimme so lange zu hören... ihm zuzuhören... und ihm selbst einiges zu erzählen! So habe ich einiges Neues über ihn erfahren.. Deshalb ist er also bereits sechsundzwanzig... er war ein Jahr in Amerika! Und vielleicht hat er irgendwann mal ein Jahr wiederholt oder kam später in die Schule.. damit ist einiges klarer geworden.

Das unglaubliche Höhegefühl hält für das gesamte restliche Wochenende und sogar den schmerzlichen Montag, der Tag der Matheklausur, an. Mit diese komme ich relativ gut klar, ich liege gut in der Zeit und bekomme zu jeder Aufgabe ein ansehnliches Ergebnis heraus – in wie weit es richtig ist, wird sich zeigen... hoffentlich auch dies nicht so schnell...

Und als sei es meine eigene Prüfung, steigt die Aufregung, je näher die Zeit auf Dienstagmittag vorschreitet, wahrscheinlich genau wie seine stetig an.

Um ihn zu beruhigen und noch ein letztes Mal Mut und vor allem viel Glück zuzusprechen, packe ich am Ende der Philosophiestunde am besagten Dienstagmorgen schnell wie sonst nie zuvor, meine Sachen ein, stürme durch das Treppenhaus und nehme Kurs auf das Lehrerzimmer, vor dessen Tür ich auf ihn warte um ihn abzufangen, da ich nicht weiß, aus welcher Richtung er nun kommen wird oder besser gesagt, welchen Kurs er in den ersten beiden Stunden unterrichtet.

Ich schrecke wie ein Kaninchen zusammen, als jemand plötzlich seine Hand auf meine rechte Schulter drückt. „Naa? Was stehst du denn hier unten wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt herum?" Ich wirbele verstört herum und blicke genau in die frechen, braunen Augen meines besten Freundes. „Mensch Jonouchi! Erschreck mich nie wieder so!", keife ich ihn an, atme zur Beruhigung einmal durch. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich bin verdammt hibbelig, leicht aufgekratzt und vor allen Dingen nervös! Ich wünsche Yami doch soo das Alles klappt und er sich gut behaupten kann! Außerdem habe ich mir in den Kopf gesetzt, ihm auf jeden Fall zu helfen... auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wie genau ich das anstellen werde...

„Ich? Och... Ich öhm... Ich wollte nur... Ich warte auf..." „Auf unseren.. Physiklehrer, habe ich Recht?", grinst er und knufft mich freundschaftlich in die Seite. „Ich wusste, dass ich dich jetzt hier finden würde! Du bist ganz schön durchschaubar"  
Auf der Stelle spüre ich sich einen Schleier von rosa Farbe über meine Wangen legen. Was sollen diese blöden Sprüche von ihm? Hätte ich ihm bloß nie erzählt, dass Herr Athem heute geprüft wird... Aber das habe ich wohl mehr als nur einmal getan... „Mir war klar, dass du ihm noch Mal viel Glück wünschen würdest... Nachdem du uns allen gestern so mit seiner Prüfung in den Ohren lagst..." Das zarte Rosa verfärbt sich in ein wunderschönes Pink. „D-Das stimmt doch gar nicht"  
„Nicht..? Habe ich dann etwa schon ein Diktiergerät auf Endlosschleife gestellt im Ohr stecken, welches immer wieder von ihm redet..? Sag, was hast du so am schulfreien Wochenende ohne ihn getan, Kumpel! Schon erste Entzugserscheinungen gehabt?"

„Jonouchi"  
„Schon gut, schon gut... Wie läufts denn so zwischen euch"  
Frech grinsend zupft er an einer meiner längeren, blonden Haarsträhnen, greift dann nach meinem rechten Arm und zieht mich an die Wand – wohl um besser reden zu können und den Durchgang nicht zu behindern.

Kopfschüttelnd beuge ich den Kopf hinunter zu meiner Umhängetasche und suche mir mein Marmeladenbrot heraus. „Als ob du nicht genau wüsstest, dass da absolut nichts zwischen uns läuft... Er ist doch mein Lehrer! Was glaubst du denn, was passiert sein soll, seit du das letzte Mal gefragt hast? Ein Kuss"  
„Hätte ja sein können... Ich weiß ja nicht, was er bei dir im Krankenzimmer letzte Woche noch getan hat"  
Beinahe verschlucke ich mich an dem Bissen meines Brotes, ich huste und muss mich krampfhaft zum Schlucken zwingen. „Woher zur Hölle...?" Ich habe mich doch extra bemüht, vor Freitag nicht vor meinen Freunden über seine Prüfung zu reden! Schließlich weiß ich es seit Freitag erst offiziell.. „Oooch... so groß ist ein Krankenhaus auch nicht, Yugi. Honda hat die beiden Athem-Geschwister gerade in den Aufzug einsteigen sehen, als wir drei die Treppen hinunter kamen. Ich hab mich zuerst extrem gewundert, wieso er aus heiterem Himmel darüber zu reden beginnt, dass wir vier mal wieder etwas zusammen unternehmen sollten... Wir sind im Krankenhaus, du liegst dort mit Herzklappenfehler und er schlägt plötzlich einen Diskobesuch vor! Aber er hat mir hinterher erklärt, dass er nur Anzu von Herrn Athem ablenken wollte. Es würde nur Probleme und Fragen bei ihr geben, warum er dich, als seinen Schüler, auch noch besucht.."

Automatisch drehe ich meinen von Pink ins Rote wechselnden Kopf zur Seite. „Er hat mich ganz normal besucht ... Er hatte Schuldgefühle wegen seinem Hund...Und dann hat er-", mit stockendem Atem fällt mir blitzschnell ein, dass es keine besonders gute Idee wäre, Jou von dem Lämmchen zu erzählen! Damit ist für ihn die Sache wieder mal klar und ich werde monatelang mit dieser Geste aufgezogen.. Mental mit den Armen rudernd ringe ich um Ersatz: „Also... dann... am Samstag meinte er, dass er der Letzte wäre, der uns..." Eine Schreckwelle schlägt über meinem Kopf zusammen. Auch das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen!

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass wir Samstags Schule haben, Yugilein"  
Hochrot starre ich ihn an, hebe dann die Arme und fuchtele abweisend mit den Händen. „Nein, nein! Du..." „Schon gut, lass stecken, Kumpel. Du brauchst dir keine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Was du am Wochenende tust und lässt ist schließlich allein deine Sache. Sieht wohl so aus, als bräuchtest du meine Hilfe nicht mehr...", murmelt er, schließt die Augen und stößt sich von der Wand ab. Wild gestikulierend schüttele ich erschüttert den Kopf, presse mir dann beide Handflächen hilflos auf die Brust. „Jonouchi, ich –!" „Es ist okay, wirklich. Ich bin eigentlich eher gekommen um zu fragen, wann du mal wieder Zeit hast? Honda hatte schon ganz recht damit, als er scherzeshalber meinte, wir sollten mal wieder etwas zusammen unternehmen! Damit hat er mich überhaupt erst darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass wir im Moment viel zu wenig gemeinsam machen!"

Völlig überrascht über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel blinzele ich zwei Mal, ehe in klar denken kann. „Jaa, das ist schon richtig.. Aber im Moment ist es doch höchst unpassend – die Klausurenphase hat doch wieder angefangen"  
„Du wirst doch wohl einen Freitag- oder Samstagnachmittag bis Abend opfern können, oder? Schau in deinen Terminkalender und gib mir dann einfach Bescheid! Und du solltest dir mit überlegen, wo wir denn hingehen könnten!"

Meine Augen erfassen die hinterste Tür des Ganges, die just in diesem Moment geöffnet wird und aus der Herr Athem, zwei Männer und eine Frau austreten. Alle vier scheinen ins Gespräch vertieft und kommen auf uns zu. Instinktiv presse ich mich weiter an die kalte Mauer hinter mir, halte die Luft an. Alles um mich herum lärmt, Schüler rennen durch die Gänge, andere stehen rum, unterhalten sich, lachen oder schimpfen über diese ungerechte Welt.

Doch mir ist, als hätte jemand diese Geräuschkulisse einer Pause habenden Schülermenge um mich herum abgeschaltet und ich sehe nur noch wie bei einem stumm geschalteten Fernseher die Bilder.

Yami Athem geht ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren an mir vorbei, würdigt mich keines Blickes und starrt stur gerade aus, wirft den anderen Personen hinter ihm bloß ab und zu ein Wort zu, ehe sie durch die großen Glastüren ins Haupttreppenhaus verschwinden und Richtung Naturwissenschaftstrakt abbiegen.

Kein Gruß... Keine guten Worte zu mir... Ich lasse die Schultern geknickt hängen. „Meinst du, das waren bereits die Prüfer..?", wende ich mich nach hinten. Da alles still bleibt, wende ich den Kopf, um zu registrieren, dass mein bester Freund bereits verschwunden ist...

„Nachdem wir uns das bisherige Halbjahr differenziert mit der Elektrizitätslehre auseinander gesetzt haben, werden wir nun mit der Rückgabe der Klausur einen Schlussstrich unter dieses Thema setzen. Zumindest vorerst – das Abitur ist nicht weit." Mit diesen einführenden Worten beginnt Herr Athem nach der Vorstellung des Prüfungskomitees den Unterricht. Er lächelt uns alle ein wenig verloren an, kann dies aber wiederum gut verstecken – jedoch erkenne ich deutlich seine Aufregung an dem Stück Kreide, welches er zwischen seinem linken Daumen und Zeigefinger ständig ein wenig hin und herrollt.

„Das neue Thema, welches ich heute mit euch anfangen möchte, wird die Wärmelehre sein. Dazu bitte ich euch die Bücher auf Seite 78 zu öffnen. Naima, liest du bitte den einleitenden Text vor?"

Die Stunde beginnt mit dem Einstieg ins neue Thema, zu dem wir erst einige Abschnitte aus dem Buch durcharbeiten und der Referendar nebenbei den Text erläutert und hier und da noch ergänzt.

Herr Athem fixiert uns mit festem Blick, wenn er uns zuhört oder mit uns spricht und zeigt ein deutlich offenes Ohr, lobt bei bereits vorhandenem, richtigen Wissen oder bemüht sich aufkommende Fragen möglichst deutlich und so einfach wie möglich zu erklären. Dabei läuft er relativ viel im vorderen Teil des Raumes herum, ist ständig in Bewegung – und wenn er mal still am Rednerpult stehen bleibt, stützt er mit einem gewissen Druck seine gespreizten Fingerkuppen auf das weiß lackierte Metall.

Seine Körpersprache ist einfach nur all zu deutlich und strahlt wieder und wieder ein Wort aus: Nervosität. Doch mir geht es nicht anders, auch ich fiebere mit ihm mit, halte ihm mental beide Daumen gedrückt – nach außen hin wäre dies wohl ein wenig zu auffällig. Ich steuere bereits selbst meine Atmung, versuche sie möglichst gleichmäßig klingen zu lassen und versuche mein Herz zu beruhigen, welches ebenso voller Aufregung und Anspannung für ihn gegen meine Rippen hämmert. Bitte, bitte mach jetzt nichts falsch, Yami.. Bisher stimmt alles an seinem Auftreten... Bitte kipp nicht gleich von dieser schönen, geraden Schiene..

Nach zwanzig Minuten werden die ersten Arbeitsblätter zum neuen Thema ausgegeben. Während wir Schüler eine Tabelle ausfüllen müssen und mit ihrer Hilfe dann einige Beispielaufgaben durchrechnen, steht Yami Athem ruhig am Pult, blättert seine eigenen Unterlagen durch und sieht hin und wieder auf, ob es Meldungen für Fragen oder Probleme gibt. Diese gibt es tatsächlich – einige werden laut angefragt, Andere, die einer längeren Antwort bedürfen, werden im Flüsterton am Tisch des jeweiligen Schülers besprochen, vorausgesetzt, er hat einen günstigen, eher am Rand gelegenen Sitzplatz.

Die Stillarbeit nimmt einige Zeit in Anspruch und da ich mich selbst kaum konzentrieren kann, da ich ihm ständig mit den Augen folge, den Prüfern abschätzende Blicke zuwerfe oder mich auch einfach nicht konzentrieren kann, bin ich einer der Letzten, der fertig wird. Alle anderen tuscheln bereits oder sind etwa in ein Stadt-Land-Fluss-Spiel vertieft. Unser Lehrer jedoch hält sich noch immer bei einem Schüler schräg hinter mir auf und erklärt ihm scheinbar noch immer etwas.

Merkt er denn nicht, dass wir alle bereits fertig sind? Soo aufwändige Aufgaben waren das ja nun auch wieder nicht.. Ich drehe mich herum, versuche ihm mit Blicken oder unauffälligen Gesten mitzuteilen, dass sich alle langweilen und er weiter unterrichten muss! Ihm läuft so doch auch die Zeit davon! Yami hat die 45 Minuten doch sicher zu Hause sauber verplant... er wird sein Konzept zerstören!  
Doch er steht mit dem Rücken zu mir, ist völlig in eine Diskussion mit Takeshi vertieft. Ich seufze innerlich. Was kann ich bloß tun? Oder besser gesagt... Was darf ich tun? Wie weit kann ich gehen? Wie auffällig wäre es, wenn ich durch den halben Raum schreie, dass er bitte fortfahren solle? Alle Anderen um mich herum sind froh, eine kleine Auszeit bekommen zu haben.

Ich warte noch eine weitere Minute, ehe mir einfach der Geduldsfaden reißt. Ich habe außerdem mir selbst versprochen, ihm zu helfen, verdammt!  
Was bin ich für eine Hilfe, nur auf glühenden Kohlen zu sitzen und abzuwarten, bis er seinen Fehler selbst bemerkt? Der Geräuschpegel des sich langweilenden Kurses steigt zwar... aber er scheint dies gar nicht so richtig wahr zu nehmen!  
Nervös beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe, als ich meinen Entschluss fasse und mich dann zu ihm herum drehe. „Herr Athem? Könnten Sie bitte auch mal zu mir kommen? Ich habe eine Frage zu Aufgabe vier...", versuche ich es halblaut, um sicher zu gehen, dass mich der Prüfungsausschuss auch ja gehört hat. So erhoffe ich mir ihre Meinung, dass alle schon fertig mit den Aufgaben sind, zusätzlich, noch abfedern zu können.

Augenblicklich hebt er den Kopf, nickt, sieht sich dann im Hörsaal um und scheint selbst zu realisieren, dass sich fast jeder eine bessere Beschäftigung gesucht zu haben scheint. Schnell wirft er Takeshi noch einen abschließenden Satz zu, steigt dann die zwei Stufen zu mir hinab und beugt sich zu mir herunter.  
„Was gibt es denn, Yugi? Aber bitte beeil dich"  
Hastig werfe ich noch einen Seitenblick zu den drei Prüfern und hebe dann das Buch an, um nach außen hin so zu tun, als deute ich auf eine gewisse Stelle.

„Jaa... Ich... Das wollte ich Ihnen eigentlich auch nur gesagt haben...", stottere ich aufgeregt und möglichst leise hervor. „Alle sind bereits fertig, wir können den Zettel jetzt besprechen"  
„Jaah", beginnt er genauso wie ich zuvor, „das habe ich auch gerade gemerkt... Danke dir"  
Ich nicke nur, schenke ihm dann ein möglichst warmes Lächeln und deute dann extra fürs Prüfungskomitee, deren Blicke mir nun sicherlich im Nacken sitzen, ohne dass sich mich bei der Geräuschkulisse hören könnten, noch einmal auf unser Arbeitsblatt, wofür mich Yami nur noch einmal fragend ansieht. „Gehen Sie schon...", raune ich ihm zu und schon läuft er an mir vorbei zurück zum Rednerpult.

Als hätte ich bei meiner Notlüge hellseherische Fähigkeiten besessen, lassen sich die Aufgaben eins bis drei problemlos vergleichen – erst bei Aufgabe vier gibt es einige Unstimmigkeiten und beinahe jeder hat ein unterschiedliches Ergebnis berechnet. Nachdem Herr Athem seine eigene, richtige Lösung eröffnet, muss auch ich feststellen, völlig falsch gelegen zu haben. So kommt es, dass Yami die Aufgabe mit unsere Unterstützung – immerhin sollen wir etwas lernen und nicht er – an die Tafel anschreibt.

Auch hier schleicht sich deutlich seine Nervosität wieder ein: Yami steht recht steif und unnatürlich mit dem Rücken zu uns, hält die Kreide scheinbar eine Spur zu fest umklammert und schreibt deutlich unkonzentriert. Des öfteren verschreibt er sich mit den Zahlen oder den Kürzeln und Formelzeichen, was er auf der Stelle wieder weggewischt und sich selbst korrigiert.

So kommt es, dass er auch hier weitere Zeit verschenkt.. Oh verflucht... so muss er sich am Ende doch nur abhetzen!  
Eine korrekte Zeiteinteilung stelle ich mir aber auch extrem schwierig vor... was bei den alteingesessenen Lehrern so selbstverständlich aussieht, muss ein Neuling wie Yami Athem wohl erst schmerzlich durch Versuch und Misserfolg erlernen.. Aber ich möchte ihm doch trotzdem sooo gerne zu einer guten Bewertung verhelfen!

„Entschuldigen Sie? Herr Athem, Sie gestatten, dass ich kurz eingreife und mir eine Frage erlaube"  
Alle Köpfe wirbeln herum – in die letzte Reihe zu einem Mann, der uns zu Beginn der Stunde als Herr Hiwatari vorgestellt wurde und der Prüfungskommission angehört.

„Na-Natürlich..?", stammelt Angesprochener, keineswegs minder überrascht als der gesamte Kurs.  
„Sie sprachen gerade noch von der Temperatur... Sie haben allerdings hinter die Zahl ein großes ‚J' geschrieben... Sind Sie sicher, das dies so richtig ist"  
Erschrocken wird sein dunkelhäutiges Gesicht eine Spur blass und sein Gesicht wirbelt zurück zu seiner Tafelanschrift und prüft die letzte Zeile. „Ohh... Ich... ähm... habe mich verschrieben! Selbstverständlich meinte ich Kelvin"  
Ein Griff zum Schwamm folgt und schon ersetzt er das ‚J' durch ein großes ‚K.  
Lächelnd blickt er daraufhin zurück in die Runde. „Ich bedanke mich, dass Sie mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht haben"  
„Aaachso, verschrieben. Gut. Gut. Das kann ja mal passieren... Dann erzählen Sie mir doch bitte dafür, wofür denn das ‚J' steht, welches Sie uns gerade fälschlicher Weise angeboten hatten."

Scharf ziehe ich die Luft ein, ernte dafür einen irritierten Blick des Mädchens neben mir. Es war wirklich ein nicht gerade leichter Fehler, die Einheiten zu verwechseln.. Aber er ist nun mal nervös, da passiert so etwas schon mal! Es ist schrecklich gemein von diesem Typen, ihn nun so zu prüfen und noch weiter aus dem Konzept zu bringen!  
Das was der da fragt, ist doch jetzt überhaupt nicht Thema! Auch wenn mir der Buchstabe irgendwo schon mal in meinem Physikunterricht begegnet ist... Ich wüsste doch in dieser Situation nicht, wofür er steht!

„Das Formelzeichen ‚J' steht für die Einheit Candela", ertönt die wohlbekannte, dunkle, diesmal wesentlich ruhigere Stimme von vorne und sorgt bei mir für ein erleichtertes Ausatmen. „Das ist völlig richtig. Und nun sagen Sie uns bitte noch, was man denn überhaupt in Candela misst"  
Ausdruckslos bleiben seine Augen auf dem aufdringlichen Herrn in der letzten Reihe haften, sein Körper verrät keine Regung. Und genau das ist es, was mir Angst macht. Es dauert einige Sekunden, dann erscheinen minimale Falten auf seiner Stirn und auch sein Lidschlag erhöht sich ungewöhnlich oft. „Das... ist mir leider gerade entfallen...", gibt er nach fast über einer Minute schließlich zu, sein Blick richtet sich zu Boden.

Ooohh, wie ich diesen Kerl schlagen könnte! Er stellt Yami total bloß und lässt ihn sich völlig vor den anderen Prüfern und dem Kurs blamieren! Man kann doch nicht alles wissen! Und schon gar nicht in einer eindeutigen Stresssituation!  
Auch ich wüsste jetzt diese bescheuerte Antwort nicht... Candela... Candela... Was verbindet man damit noch mal?  
Herr Athem halt lediglich eine Abkürzung verwechselt...

Trotz einiger Entfernung spüre ich regelrecht Missmut und Enttäuschung durch seinen Körper pulsieren. Die angespannte Haltung lässt nach, seine Schultern sinken ein Stück in sich zusammen und er wendet sich langsam wieder zurück zur Tafel, um das Kreidestück dort abzulegen. Dann stellt er sich wieder ans Pult und blättert in seinen Papieren, sucht offenbar den erneut verloren gegangenen roten Faden. Da die Aufgabe an der Tafel damit zu Ende vorgeführt wurde, würde nun also der nächste Punkt auf seiner Liste für diese Stunde anstehen.

Ein markantes Räuspern.  
Der Physikreferendar sieht auf und seine linke Hand greift und umklammert seine Kaffeetasse, welche er sich vorhin zu Stundenbeginn mitgebracht hatte, ganz und gar und überdeckt so das das Muster aus schwarzer, goldener und grüner Farbe, welches ich von hier aus nicht näher erkennen kann und hebt sie so ein Stück an, anstatt dies an dem dafür vorgesehenem weißen Henkel zu tun. 

„Die Einheit Candela, werter Herr Athem, misst die Lichtstärke. Dies wiederum fällt unter die sieben SI – Einheiten und gehören zum absoluten, physikalischen Grundwissen."

Der junge Lehrer hebt seine tiefen, violetten Spiegel der Seele allerdings bei dieser Information jedoch nicht von seiner Tasse, die er sich gerade bei diesen Worten an die Lippen gesetzt hatte und einfach trinkt, als wolle er sämtliche damit verbundenen, aufschäumenden Gefühle einfach herunter schlucken.

Ich dagegen drücke die Miene meines Kugelschreibers vor Wut so fest aufs Papier, dass in diesem ein Loch entsteht, als ich erneut die Stimme des Prüfungsvorsitzenden ertönen höre: „Nach dieser offenbaren... Wissenslücke bei einem mehrjährigen Physikstudenten... halte ich es für besser, wenn wir die Prüfung nun hier beenden. Ich halte es nicht für ratsam, noch weiter fort zu fahren..."

Beinahe wäre ich von meinem Platz aufgesprungen und diesem Mistkerl an die Gurgel gegangen! Er soll sein verfluchtes, unfaires, idiotisches Maul halten! Er kann Yami doch nicht so einfach die Prüfung beenden!  
Doch nicht deswegen! Das... das war doch nur purer Zufall..

Yami Athem dagegen stellt einfach nur ruhig seine Kaffeetasse weg – ich vermute wieder dieses süße Zeug darin – und halte wie versteinert inne, als mich seine großen, traurigen und deutlich Schmerz ausstrahlenden Augen treffen. Er sieht mich an – nur mich. Er sucht den Blickkontakt zu mir.. Automatisch wird das Feuer der Wut, welches in mir emporgelodert ist, geringer, es dämmt sich ein und macht stattdessen Platz für eine Welle der Traurigkeit die mir sein Blick gerade zu schicken scheint. Verzweifelt und hilflos sehe ich zurück, weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll! Ihn ermutigend anzulächeln erscheint mir ebenso unpassend wie nun vor lauter Ungerechtigkeit laut loszuschreien!

Doch dann blinzelt er einmal, jedoch relativ lange und als er die Augen wieder öffnet, ist Entschlossenheit und Kampfesgeist darin zu lesen. „Ich würde darum bitten, noch zu Ende unterrichten zu dürfen, auch wenn es nichts mehr an meiner Bepunktung ändern wird."

Auf dem Gesicht der Frau aus der hinteren Reihe, die bisher genau wie der dritte Mann der Runde schweigend alles hatte geschehen lassen, erscheint plötzlich ein falsches, aber freundlich wirkendes Lächeln. „Natürlich sollten Sie das. Ich fände es angebracht, wenn Sie das, was Sie begonnen haben, auch zu Ende führen würden. Was sagen Sie dazu, Herr Itano"  
Dieser nickt nur mit einem undefinierbaren Laut und so hilft auch das unzufriedene Gestikulieren des mittig Sitzenden und sich somit in der Minderheit befindenden Herrn Hiwatari nichts.

Ich lege den Kopf einfach auf den Tisch um ein wenig meine Gedanken driften zu lassen.  
Yami dagegen dreht sich zurück zur Tafel und schreibt einige wichtige Informationen zum neuen Thema an, die ich sicherlich auch notieren sollte, jedoch habe ich gerade anderes im Sinn. Ich bewundere ihn, dass er darum gebeten hat, die Stunde noch beenden zu dürfen... Diese Stärke, die er in diesem Moment hatte aufbringen müssen. Stände ich da vorne... und mir wäre in diesem Moment gesagt worden, ich hätte versagt... Ich hätte aufgegeben. Mich selbst aufgegeben. Meine Sachen gepackt und wäre mit eingezogenem Kopf und hängenden Schultern aus dem Raum geflüchtet.. Und würde mich wohl am liebsten nie wieder vor den Schülern blicken lassen...

Ich bewundere diesen Mut an ihm, dieses Durchhaltevermögen... seine Kraft, die er trotz des Rückschlags noch aufbringen kann.. Ich beneide ihn um diese Stärke, direkt nach dem Sturz sich wieder aufrappeln zu können..

Vor allem... das ist doch kein Grund... ihn durchfallen zu lassen?  
Er ist doch durchgefallen – oder? Er hatte eine wunderbare Struktur, hat gut erklärt, sich richtig verhalten... Okay, da war zuvor noch diese Sache mit der Fehleinschätzung der Zeit... Aber ansonsten..?

Herr Athem führt seinen Unterricht weiter, doch ich denke ein jeder im Raum spürt die Veränderung der Atmosphäre. Als würde der gesamte Kurs an dieser Ungerechtigkeit teilhaben, ist es unnatürlich bis erdrückend ruhig im Raum geworden. Keiner scheint es zu wagen, sich noch mit etwas Anderem zu beschäftigen.. es wirkt so, als wolle mein Physikkurs ihren Lehrer dadurch trösten, dass er plötzliche sämtliche, uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit genießt.

Der Referendar beendet schließlich die Stunde, räumt seine Tasche ein und verlässt mit den Dreien vom Prüfungsausschuss den Hörsaal. Es dauert nur wenige Minuten, bis unser ursprünglicher Physiklehrer, Herr Kisuhara, in der Tür steht und uns alle lächelnd begrüßt. Da Referendare immer nur eine Stunde ihres Unterrichts präsentieren müssen, wussten wir bereits, dass wir mal wieder das Vergnügen mit Herrn Kisuhara haben würden. 

Doch genau diese Stunde zieht sich schier eeendlos dahin und meine Gedanken kreisen nur um Yami Athem! Ob er wohl noch bestanden hat? Und wenn ja – dann wird seine Prüfungsnote sicher im Keller sitzen! Er wollte sich doch verbessern.. Ich muss direkt nach dieser dämlichen Physikstunde hier nach ihm suchen.. Sicher muss er aufgeheitert werden! – Er braucht mich! Tut er doch... oder?  
Er... er mag mich doch...? Ich beiße mir bitter auf die Lippe als eine kleine Welle der Enttäuschung in mir aufschwappt, da er mich beim Hinausgehen keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt hatte... Dabei hatte ich mit einem indirekten, versteckten Verabschiedung gerechnet...

ooooooooo

(1) Eine glatte Drei (2) Ein Zitat von meinem Mathelehrer aus der 13 XD (3) Pikantes Geflügel mit pikanter Soße in einem Sandwich - Ein liebes Dankeschön an Hazard, die erst mal ne ganze Palette arabischer Speisen für mich aufzählen musste! lachz Sorry! XD""

""" Sooooorry für dieses Überbrückungskapitel... dropz Ich weiß selbst wie das is, wenn man soo lange wartet, dass etwas passiert und dann ist es nur so ein Lückenfüller.. """ Aber das musste sein... Denn jetzt kann ich eeendlich das schreiben, was ich schon soo lange für diese FF im Kopf habe - Das will heißn: Jaa, im nächsten Chap passiert mehr als hier Ich brauchte das halt als Übergang.. Um nicht von einer Aktion in die Nächste zu stürzen und um die Zeit ein wenig vorwärts zu treiben.. Schließlich soll meine FF nicht in einem Zeitraum von beispielsweise nur einem Monat spielen... ô.ô

Musik beim Schreiben: AudioSlave „Be yourself"  
Tom Novy „Take it" ; Tatu „All about us"  
Und noch ein Anderes... welches aber geheim bleibt da ich es für diese FF noch für später geplant habe.. es passt so herrlich zu einer gewissen Szene . - Und damit ist es nicht das Einzige XD euch neugierig macht 

Gelobt sei der Unterrichtsausfall... hatte 2 Mal diese Woche früher Schluss und kam dadurch zum Schreiben .

Polarstern

P.s.: Dieses Kapitelchen bekommt mein Kagulein mit nem speziellen Gruß gewidmet! lachz die duuuurchschruuuublz! Du weißt schon wieso, Süße! o - Was aber wiederum nicht heißt, dass ich die Widmung der gesamten FF etwa ändern würde!  
das mal schnell hinterher schiebt, um Missverständnissen vor zu beugen! 


	12. Sternschnuppen & Eisschokolade

_Sorry, dass ich euch habe so lange warten lassen... Aber meine Ausbildung beansprucht halt viel Zeit... . Als letztes hatte ich einen Physiktest...unter anderem: Thema Gravitas.. ! Aber es sei gesagt: Ich bin ne absolute Physik-Niete... darum diese FF hier! -_

_Naja.. es wurde dann aber doch noch ne glatte 3... O.o _

_Musik beim Schreiben: Bon Jovi „Have a nice Day"; Kelly Clakson „Since you've been gone" und das gute alte Alphaville mit „Forever young" _

**Glühende Sternschnuppen aus Eisschokolade**

Mein Kopf dröhnt und meine Nerven sind zum Zerreißen gespannt, als ich schwer atmend durch das Schulgebäude renne.

Dieser blöde Kisuhara! Was fällt dem ein, ausgerechnet Heute unsere Physikstunde überziehen zu müssen? Gut, um ehrlich zu sein tat er das früher immer – aber das bin ich schon gar nicht mehr gewohnt! Ich kenne eigentlich fast nur noch den Unterricht von Yami Athem – und genau den suche ich auch gerade jetzt!

Verdammt, durch das späte Hinauskommen aus dem Physiksaal habe ich vier wichtige Minuten meiner Pause verpasst!

In etwa acht Minuten habe ich schon wieder Englisch! Bis dahin muss ich ihn noch unbedingt gefunden und mit ihm geredet haben!

- Wo steckt er denn nur? Das Lehrerzimmer habe ich schon als erste Adresse abgeklappert, aber dort wurde er nach der dritten Stunde, also seiner Prüfung, nicht mehr gesehen!

Keuchend komme ich in der dritten Etage am Informatikraum an, klopfe höflich, drücke dann die Klinke hinunter – um zu merken, dass die Tür abgeschlossen ist.

Verflucht! Auch hier nicht!

Die Nachbesprechung seiner Prüfung muss doch schon lange beendet sein... er hat doch jetzt genauso Pause!

Damals, bei meinem aller ersten Gespräch mit ihm...

– Scheiße!

Wie konnte ich das bloß vergessen? Er hat doch Dienstags nach unseren Physikstunden frei! Ja natürlich.. Sicher ist er schon längst weg!

Wie vom Blitz getroffen jage ich die Stufen hinab und auf den Lehrerparkplatz – ich brauche Gewissheit, ob sein Motorrad auch wirklich bereits weg ist! Oder auch das Auto, wenn er mit diesem gekommen sein sollte...

Ich schlittere um die Ecke und lasse meinen Blick über all die parkenden Autos schweifen – und da!

Ziemlich in der Mitte der linken Parkreihe – da... da steht **er**! Bei seinem Motorrad.

Er ist noch da!

Schnell stürme ich los, reiße mein letztes bisschen Energie zusammen, dass ich noch aufbringen kann, um zu ihm zu rennen. Er darf doch jetzt nicht einfach losfahren! So nah dran!

Mein Herz rast, ich spüre den Blutdruck durch meinen Körper jagen, die Luft wird knapp und ich spüre mal wieder einen meiner berühmten Schwindelanfälle näher rücken. Alles um mich herum beginnt zu schwanken...

Ich hätte wohl nicht wie irre durch das ganze Schulgebäude stürmen sollen... Verdammt, ich hasse mein Herz... meinen ganzen Körper...

Doch als ich näher komme, verlangsamen sich meine Schritte automatisch.

Herr Athem steht an sein Motorrad gelehnt, das rechte Bein über das linke geschlagen, den rechten Arm um die Brust gelegt, als wolle er sich selbst in den Arm nehmen und der linke führt angewinkelt zu seinem Gesicht, ist scheinbar über seinen Mund gelegt.

Verwirrt tapse ich näher heran, meine Schritte nun eher langsam und darauf bedacht, leise zu sein, da mir Lärm jetzt aus irgend einem inneren Impuls reichlich fehl am Platz zu sein scheint.

„Hallo...", versuche ich es ruhig und vorsichtig, nicht wissend, was ich jetzt zu ihm sagen soll.

Natürlich bin ich wegen der Prüfung zu ihm gekommen.. möchte nach dem Ergebnis fragen und ihn vielleicht irgendwie trösten... ihm beistehen und aufmuntern..

Er schreckt förmlich auf, zuckt ein wenig zusammen und hebt dann den Kopf, der bisher nur stur den Boden fixiert hatte.

Mir bleibt das eben noch so rasende Herz stehen. Mein Blut gefriert zu Eis.

„Ohh Yugi... Was machst du denn hier.." , murmelt er nach einem Moment, den er sicherlich brauchte, um sich zu fassen.

Ich kann einfach nur mit geweiteten Augen in sein Gesicht starren.

Tränen laufen seine Wangen hinunter, ziehen die schwarze Tusche seiner nun wässrig verschmierten Augen mit sich in dünnen Bächen hinab.

Er schließt kurz seine leicht geröteten Augen und wischt sich mit der linken Hand die feuchten Spuren davon.

„W-wie? Was ist...", bekomme ich nur ungläubig über die Lippen und spüre bei diesem Anblick ein unangenehm flaues Gefühl im Magen und einen kühlen Schauer meine Wirbelsäule hinab jagen.

Hilflosigkeit. Ich fühle mich total überfordert... Was soll ich jetzt bloß tun oder sagen?

Seine Tränen bedeuten ja wohl, dass er wirklich... durchgefallen ist?

Er weint... ich habe noch nie... einen erwachsenen Mann so verzweifelt gesehen..

„Nein, nein, es geht schon! Wirklich.. alles in Ordnung! Stör' dich nicht daran... Was gibt es denn?" Er sieht mich ruhig, aber trotz allem mit sehr entschlossenem Blick an.

„Ich wollte...mich eigentlich nur erkundigen..", stammele ich unsicher vor mich hin, greife mit einer Hand in meine Umhängetasche und wühle blind darin.

„Aber wie es aussieht...", fahre ich leiser fort, „sind Sie sehr enttäuscht.."

Endlich finde ich die Packung Taschentücher, nach der ich schon die ganze Zeit gesucht habe und halte ihm eins ein.

Yami schüttelt nur unwirsch den Kopf, nimmt das Tempo aber dankend an.

„Das eher weniger... von wem auch.. außer von mir selbst... Nein.. ich bin... argh.. einfach nur soo sauer! Es ist so verdammt frustrierend!", schimpft er plötzlich los und seine Augen blitzen wie zwei Edelsteine auf.

„Du musst wissen... Ich kann manchmal nicht anders, wenn ich zornig bin! Das klingt konfus, ich weiß.." Er wischt sich die Tränen ab und seine Augen strahlen pure Entschlossenheit aus.

„Ich habe mich so extrem auf diese Prüfung vorbereitet! Wochen vorher... Habe Nächte lang gelernt und geplant... Und dann versage ich... weiß die einfachsten Dinge nicht mehr! Lichtstärke... Aaach... ich hätte schreien können!", offenbart er mir und schnäuzt sich die Nase.

Dann ist alles still zwischen uns.

Ich überlege krampfhaft, was ich bloß antworten könnte... oder was tun? Wie gerne würde ich ihn jetzt in den Arm nehmen.. ihn einfach halten... und ihm zuflüstern, dass es nicht seine Schuld war..

Ich seufze leise und fahre mir durchs Haar. Den ersten Teil meiner Idee kann ich wohl vergessen.. Er ist immerhin noch mein Lehrer! Und wir stehen in aller Öffentlichkeit auf dem Schulgelände... und außerdem ist gerade Pause, hier könnte jederzeit Jemand – die Pause muss jede Sekunde zu Ende sein! Ich sollte schon längst auf dem Weg durchs Treppenhaus in meinen Englischraum sein..

Was soll's... Komme ich halt mal wieder zu spät.. Für Yami Athem würde ich alles hergeben und tun...

„Es.. Sie haben bestimmt nicht versagt! Sie haben wirklich toll unterrichtet!", versuche ich es ruhig und möglichst einfühlsam, um es nicht wie eine dahergesagte Floskel klingen zu lassen.

„Wir... wir hatten ja gerade wieder Unterricht bei Herrn Kisuhara! Ich habe doch den Vergleich auch mit anderen Lehrern... Ich fand es wirklich nicht schlecht... Sie haben sich stark gebessert..", füge ich noch hinzu, ehe ich immer leiser werde und mich endgültig der Mut verlässt, denn Herr Atems Blick scheint den Betongrund noch immer mir vorzuziehen.

Täusche ich mich... oder wirkt sein Gesichtsausdruck tatsächlich ein wenig verlegen?

In dem Moment ertönt das intensive Schellen der Pausenglocke.

Ich atme tief durch – Ich werde mir gleich von meiner Lehrerin eine Standpauke anhören dürfen..

Doch Herrn Athem scheint diesen Ton aus der Starre erwachsen zu lassen.

Er blinzelt leicht, hebt den Kopf an und endlich treffen meine Augen seine geheimnisvollen, nach dem Versiegen der Tränen wieder glitzernden Spiegel der Seele.

Ein leichter Rotschimmer bedeckt seine Wangen – ganz hauchzart, er lässt sich unter der dunklen Haut nur erahnen – aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er vorher noch nicht dort war...

Unschlüssig sehe ich ihn an – sicher vom Weinen.. – ja, ganz bestimmt von den Tränen und dem Wischen!

„Tut mir leid... Dass du dir meine Worte gerade anhören musstest.. Ich hatte mich für einen Moment nicht unter Kontrolle... Vergiss diese Sätze bitte, Yugi... Sie waren so daher gesagt...", setzt er endlich mit leiser Stimme ein, steckt sich das Taschentuch in die lederne Hosentasche, wendet sich ab, um sich auf sein Motorrad zu schwingen.

Sekundenlang ist es still zwischen uns, die Zeit nutzt mein Lehrer um, den Schlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche zu suchen und schließlich ins Zündschloss zu stecken.

„Also dann... Ich muss das jetzt erst einmal verdauen. Wir sehen uns Morgen, Yugi", lächelt er mich schwach an – aber es ist immerhin ein Lächeln – „und danke für dein Kompliment ... Ich.. werde mich in Zukunft noch mehr anstrengen! Bis zum Staatsexamen habe ich noch eine Menge Zeit zu üben!"

„Jaah,... das sehe ich ganz genau so!", lächele ich zurück und streiche mir ein wenig nervös meine unberechenbaren, blonden Strähnen hinters Ohr.

„Wann findet denn Ihre Wiederholungsprüfung statt?", frage ich noch schnell, während der Referendar bereits den Motor startet.

Doch dieser runzelt nur nachdenklich die Stirn: „Gar nicht?", kommt (es) ein wenig irritiert die Gegenfrage.

Was? Man lässt ihm keine zweite Chance? Ja was..? Aber.. Was bedeutet das bloß? Muss er sein Jahr wiederholen? Oder schmeißt man ihn gar von unserer Schule herunter?

Werde ich ihn nie wieder sehen...!

„Man kann sich kein zweites Mal prüfen lassen, nur weil man mit der Bewertung nicht zufrieden ist. Nachprüfungen gibt es nur, wenn man durchfällt", er lacht kurz belustigt auf. „Wäre aber schön, wenn ich noch einen Versuch hätte.. Aber ich muss wohl oder übel mit diesen tollen 5 Punkten leben... Und ich hatte so auf den zweistelligen Bereich hingearbeitet... Nun ja... Ich wünsch' dir was, Yugi!"

Schon hat er beide Füße hochgezogen und braust davon.

Mir hämmert der Kopf.

Nur wenn man durchfällt?

Er hat Fünf Punkte? Eine glatte Vier?

Bestanden...?

Der Himmel scheint mir auf den Kopf zu stürzen.

Bestanden... bestanden.. es bleibt alles beim Alten... oh man...

Tief atme ich durch, kann von tief in mir spüren, wie sich ein Strahlen ausbreitet, welches mein Gesicht vollkommen einnimmt.

Als ich ihn eben aufgelöst in Tränen sah... Ich dachte an das Schlimmste..

Mein Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen..

Dabei war er nur frustriert über seine fünf Punkte... Natürlich hatte ich zuvor für ihn etwas besseres erhofft .. Aber nun bin ich einfach froh, dass er bestanden hat – wenn auch nur recht knapp.

Aber er sagte ja selbst, er hat noch Zeit... Er wird das wieder ausarbeiten können..

Genau so, wie ich es mit meinen 4 Punkten in Physik tun sollte, die mir gerade mit Schrecken wieder einfallen.

Sogar meine Klausur ist schlechter als seine Prüfung... Wo ist das nächste Loch, in welches ich mich verkriechen kann?

ooo

Hektisch werfe ich einen eiligen Blick zur Uhr: Verflucht! Ich bin mal wieder mit meiner Zeitaufteilung durcheinander gekommen! In zehn Minuten fährt mein Bus!

Und alles nur, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich anziehen soll!

In aller Eile schnappe ich mir einen hellblauen, engen Rollkragenpullover, den ich über mein weißes Shirt streife und beschließe das anzuziehen, wonach ich als erstes greife: eine weiße, lange Hose. Dazu passend wühle ich einen silbernen Metallgürtel heraus, den ich mir in Windeseile umschnalle, meine Umhängetasche schnappe und beim Verlassen des Hauses beinahe den Schlüssel vergesse – ein Glück gibt es Großeltern.

Ich haste die Straße hinunter zur Haltestelle und erwische den Bus gerade auf die letzte Sekunde.

Schnaufend lasse ich mich auf einen der Plätze fallen.

Gerade Samstagsnachmittags fährt diese blöde Linie in den nördlichen Teil unserer Stadt nur jede Stunde!

Jonouchi würde mir den Kopf abbeißen, wenn ich zu meinem eigenen Vorschlag zu spät käme!

Gut, ich bin nicht von ganz allein auf die Idee gekommen.. Aber es ist äußerst praktisch, dass in öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln immer irgendwelche Infoflyer und -Broschüren aushängen und einige Leute diese nicht ordnungsgemäß zurück legen, sondern auf den Sitzen oder dem Boden herum liegen lassen.

Am Montag hatte ich einen kleinen Werbeausdruck unseres Planetariums hier in Domino in der Hand.

Planeten, Sterne... Astronomie.. es las sich wahnsinnig interessant! Und ich fand diese Himmelskörper schon immer außerordentlich faszinierend.

Und Jou formte meine Begeisterung direkt zu einem Treffen mit unserer Clique um – wir wollten schließlich sowieso dringend wieder etwas zusammen unternehmen!

Und schon am nächsten Tag wurde mit den Anderen zusammen ein gemeinsamer Termin gesucht – und sich für den kommenden Samstag, den 30. November, entschieden.

Meine Haltestelle wird aufgerufen und ich verlasse schweren Herzens das angenehm beheizte Fahrzeug.

Augenblicklich peitscht mir ein eisiger Wind ins Gesicht und an den Körper, dass ich mir wieder die Handschuhe aus den Manteltaschen ziehen muss, die ich beim Einsteigen erst so sorgfältig darin verbannt hatte.

Fröstelnd biege ich um die Ecke und halte auf dem großen Vorplatz des Planetariums, der sich hinter dieser verbirgt, Ausschau nach den Anderen.

Tatsächlich ist Honda bereits da, an einem Laternenmast gelehnt und winkt mir auch direkt zu.

Ich beeile mich, zu ihm zu kommen.

„Nanu? Sind wir etwa bisher die Einzigen?", wundere ich mich laut, nachdem ich meinen Freund begrüßt habe.

„Sieht wohl so aus.. Wahrscheinlich hat Anzu das Auto zu oft absaufen lassen oder Jonouchi hat mal wieder getrödelt..", grinst er zurück.

„Achjaa! Anzu wollte ja mit dem Auto kommen!", fällt es mir wieder ein. Seit sie am Mittwoch ihre Fahrprüfung bestanden hat, kommt sie nun auch täglich mit dem Auto zur Schule. Ich beneide sie ja doch ziemlich...

Nachdem sie mir vor drei Tagen ausführlich von ihrer Prüfung erzählt hat und ich sie nach der Schule einfach zu ihrem Auto – oder eher das ihrer Mutter – habe gehen sehen, während ich auf die blöden Bahnen und Busse warten musste... da musste ich zugeben, verdammt neidisch zu sein.

Ich habe mir auch vorgenommen, mich direkt nächste Woche in einer Fahrschule anzumelden.

Immerhin werde ich schon bald neunzehn...

„Jaa! Und sie holt noch Jou ab, der wohnt ja von uns am nächsten bei ihr! Die beiden kreuzen also zusammen auf!"

Honda hält mir seine Tafel Schokolade hin, die er schon die ganze Zeit in den Händen hält.

„Welche Sorte?" „Haselnuss!" „Och.. ohne Rosinen?", jammere ich gespielt, breche mir aber trotzdem ein Stückchen ab. – Oder besser noch direkt ein Zweites.

„Danke!"

Doch kurz darauf stellt sich heraus, dass ich nicht so gierig hätte sein sollen – denn das nächste Stück der Süßigkeit bleibt mir beim Schlucken im Hals stecken, weswegen ich in einen kleinen Hustenanfall ausbreche.

Doch der eigentliche Grund ist eher weniger die Schokolade, als die Gestalt in etwa fünfzig Meter Entfernung, die sich mit einer dicken, schwarzen Daunenjacke, auf dessen Ärmeln zwei gelbe Leuchtstreifen kleben, auf uns zu bewegt.

Röchelnd klopfe ich mir selbst auf die Brust, während Honda selbiges an meinem Rücken tut.

„Geht's, Kumpel?" „Jaaa.. ja...", nuschele ich wie Trance, während ich **ihn** näher kommen sehe.

Mein Magen wird ganz kalt, rutscht in die Knie und mein Herz beschleunigt sein Tempo, als hätte ich stundenlang Sport getrieben, während sich meine Augen immer weiter öffnen und nicht glauben wollen, was sie registrieren.

„Oh mein Gott... Was macht **er** hier...", wende ich mich flüsternd an Honda.

„Tjaa... Das Planetarium besuchen?" Ich finde diesen Witz, falls es einer sein sollte, jedenfalls überhaupt nicht zum Lachen.

„Hallo ihr beiden!", lächelt uns Herr Athem mit strahlenden Augen an.

„Hallo! Schön, dass Sie auch her gefunden haben", nickt Honda ihm zu und ich komm gerade mal dazu, ein hohes „Hi..", voller Überraschung heraus zu piepsen.

„Natürlich habe ich es gefunden – ich brauchte nur einmal im Stadtplan nachzusehen und ich war mir sicher, wie ich zu fahren habe."

Wie zufällig stellt er sich neben mich, ich spüre seine warmen Blicke auf mir haften. Ich dagegen bestarre eher völlig geplättet und unerwartet den Boden.

Wie... wie kommt Yami hier her? Ich... ich bin doch mit meinen Freunden verabredet! Es gibt doch nicht solche Zufälle? Und dazu ist er alleine unterwegs? Völlig alleine?

Und Honda fragt ihn, ob er gut hergefunden hat?

Das... das sieht ja aus... Als ob... er wusste, dass Yami auch...

Ein kalter Schauer läuft mir die Wirbelsäule hinab; komme mir plötzlich schrecklich hintergangen vor.

„Dann ist ja gut. Wir warten übrigens noch auf zwei Freunde von uns. Sie müssten jeden Moment hier auftauchen... Wenn Sie also noch..?" „Natürlich, ich habe genügend Zeit mitgebracht", schmunzelt mein Lehrer zurück.

Fassungslos hebe ich den Blick, starre Honda an.

Tatsächlich, ich hatte Recht! Es war geplant! Oh Gott..

Unruhig treten meine Füße hin und her, verraten mein Gefühlschaos.

Auf der einen Seite die Wut auf Jou und Honda... oder einfach die Empörung, einfach eigenmächtig... auf der Anderen... kann ich nicht leugnen, verdammt überrascht zu sein... positiv... und voller Vorfreude.

**Er** mit dabei.. den ganzen Nachmittag über...

Aber... man hätte mir doch sagen können, dass Yami auch kommt...

Verständnislos und aufgewühlt zupfe ich an meiner Umhängetasche herum, versuche mich irgendwie mit Blicken mit Honda zu verständigen.

„Und Yugi, wie geht's es dir? Bist du Gestern noch gut ins Wochenende gekommen?", höre ich seine dunkle Stimme mich bereits fragen – und als ich aufblicke, versinke ich förmlich in den wunderschönen, aufrichtig glänzenden Regenbogenhäuten seiner Augen. Kein Schatz der Welt wäre kostbarer..

„Ganz gut.. Jaa, bin ich!" Im selben Moment, in dem ich zu Ende gesprochen habe, kann ich mich auch für diese bescheuerten, einfachen Worte wieder schlagen. Ich sollte mehr dazu sagen! Hatte ich meine Schüchternheit gegenüber ihm nicht schon ein wenig abgelegt..?

Ich war doch so stolz auf mich, dass ich mich vor zwei Wochen getraut hatte, ihn anzurufen..

„Ich habe mich einfach nur ziemlich erschöpft von der Woche aufs Bett gelegt und nichts getan, außer ein paar Filme angesehen; so zur Entspannung." Endlich schaffe ich es, von seinen Augen los zu kommen. Ich betrachte seine Jacke, die ihn sicher schön warm hält und in dessen Taschen er seine Hände schon seit Anfang an verbuddelt hält.

Vorsichtig gleitet mein Blick weiter nach unten – zu seiner schwarzen Lederhose.

Ich schlucke nur angetan. Sie steht ihm ja soo gut... betont so wunderbar seine langen, schmalen Beine.

„Ah, das ist doch auch ganz nett. Ich musste putzen", seine Antwort holt meinen Blick zurück in sein Gesicht.

„Putzen?", wiederhole ich verblüfft.

„Ja, warum denn nicht?", lacht er verwundert und verzieht danach offenbar amüsiert weiter die Mundwinkel nach oben. „Auch allein wohnende Männer müssen ihre Wohnung in Ordnung halten! Und ich mache das meistens wenn dann Freitag abends, da ich mir das am Wochenende nicht antun möchte. Ich bin mir sicher, du –"

„Yuuuuugi! Hooondaaa!" Ich wirbele herum und sehe auch schon meine anderen beiden Freunde auf unsere kleine Gruppe zueilen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ihr warten musstet! Aber Jonouchi –", sie deutet auf den schnaubend hinter ihr eintrödelnden Blondschopf, „kam einfach nicht in die Gänge, als ich ihn abholen wollte! Er ist ja so eine Trödeltasse!"

„Hallo Anzu, hi Jonouchi..", murmele ich eher wie im Trance und weiß immer noch gar nicht, wie mir geschieht.

Ich sehe nur blinzelnd zu Yami Athem, der sich mittlerweile Honda zugewandt hat und mit ihm spricht. Da Honda schließlich das Fach Physik gar nicht belegt hat, kennen sich die beiden natürlich noch gar nicht.

Wie eine Statue bleibe ich auf einem Fleck stehen, weiß noch gar nicht, wie mir geschieht. Ich war doch nur mit meinen Freunden verabredet? Hatte mich doch nur auf sie eingestellt!

Wenn das tatsächlich so vorgesehen war.. Mir schwant nichts Gutes..

Meine Blicke suchen hilflos und auf Grund dessen leicht gereizt und fragend Jonouchi, doch dieser erwidert einfach nur mit einem vielsagenden Dauergrinsen!

Was soll dieses Grinsen? Ich kenne es lang genug.. Kenne ihn gut genug... Das ist nicht einfach irgend eine gute Laune von ihm, die er gerade ausstrahlt!

Dieser Gesichtsausdruck will mir etwas sagen..

Und angesichts der Tatsachen... weiß ich auch schon, was...

Auch Anzu scheint sichtlich irritiert, dass einer unserer Referendare sich uns schier aus heiterem Himmel angeschlossen hat, sagt jedoch nichts weiter dazu. Schon gesellt sie sich zu ihm und Honda und stellt sich vor.

Ich dagegen schnappe mir als aller erstes Jou und sein dämliches Grinsen und ziehe ihn von der kleinen Gruppe davon.

„Sag mal... Was soll das? Was hast du getan?", frage ich völlig aufgeschwemmt vor lauter Gefühlen.

„Hey Alter... Du bist doch nicht etwa böse, oder? Freu dich doch, dass du den Nachmittag mit ihm verbringen kannst!"

Tief atme ich durch, versuche mich zu beruhigen. „Nein, böse nicht... Aber... aber.. du hättest mich doch zumindest einmal einweihen können! Mich vorwarnen!" „Warum das? Dann wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr geworden... oder du hättest mich davon abgehalten, meinen Plan auszuführen... Willkommen in Plan B, Yugi!"

„Oh maaan... Ich hätte es wissen müssen...", seufze ich und fahre mir mit den behandschuhten Fingern durchs Gesicht. „Dass ich dir nicht trauen kann... Weißt du, wie dämlich ich gerade da stand, als er auf uns zu kam? Wie bescheuert ich ihn begrüßt habe? Ich habe tatsächlich so Herzflattern bekommen, dass ich kaum ein Wort heraus bekam!"

„Uhhm... tut mir leid, Yugi..", sein bereits eben verschwundenes Grinsen formt sich zu einem betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck, der mich an einen Hund erinnert, der seine Ohren hängen lässt.

Automatisch beginnen mir auch schon wieder meine eigenen Worte leid zu tun. Er wollte mir doch nur helfen.. Aber.. aber... doch nicht so!

„Schon gut.. Ich.. ich bin nur selbst so... aufgewühlt gerade.. Habe mich schließlich ziemlich über mich selbst geärgert... Ich.. bin nun mal der Typ Mensch, der gerne vorher Bescheid weiß... Ich... hasse Spontaneität...

Nur... bloß... Wie hast du das alles eingefädelt Das Planetarium war **meine** Idee, du hast es nicht planen können! Und wie hast du **ihn** – ? "

„Kommt ihr beiden endlich? Wir wollen hineingehen?", winkt uns Anzu aus einigen Metern Entfernung zu.

Jonouchi nickt nur und legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Tut mir leid, okay? Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen... Ich habe dir ein Date mit ihm verschafft! Wie ich das gemacht habe, ist doch unwichtig... Nun gut... vielleicht erkläre ich es dir nachher, wir müssen nun aber los! – Und jetzt.. tu' dir selbst den Gefallen und vermassele es nicht wieder, okay? Wenn ihr allein seid, wird das schließlich nichts mit euch beiden.. Also passen Honda und ich auf euch auf!" – und plötzlich ist sein Lächeln wieder da, fröhlich und voller neuer Energie. Ich beneide meinen besten Freund um diese Fähigkeit, so schnell wieder auf der emotionalen Höhe zu sein.

Ich atme ein weiteres Mal tief durch und nicke nur.

Okay, Yugi.. hiermit heiße ich mich selbst willkommen in Plan B...

Vielleicht.. schlägt sich das Glück ja doch noch auf meine Seite... Das Glück namens Yami Athem.

ooo

„Galaxien sind nicht nur wegen ihrer optischen Erscheinung faszinierend, sondern auch wegen dem, was nicht sichtbar ist. Die unvorstellbaren Kräfte, die in dieser Riesengalaxie wirken und uns noch unbekannte Materie lassen uns fragen: Was gibt es da draußen noch alles? Und wie ist es überhaupt dort hin gekommen? Wir wollen uns Heute mit der Entstehung von Sternen beschäftigen. -"

„Schau mal, Yugi! Da ist das Sternbild Zwillinge! Woow, wie wunderschön violett es glitzert.." , unterbricht Anzu, die rechts neben mir sitzt, den Mann, der die einleitenden Worte ins Mikrophon spricht, im Flüsterton. Dabei rüttelt sie mich mit einer Hand leicht an der Schulter und weist mit dem rechten Arm auf eine Stelle hoch über uns, zur künstlich erzeugten, drei dimensionalen Galaxie, mit all den faszinierenden und wunderschön leuchtenden Sternen und glitzernden, bunten Nebelschwaden. Zusammen mit den Planeten ist es einfach ein perfektes Abbild von dem, was man nachts am Himmel sieht – oder auch nur aus zweidimensionalen Bildern aus Büchern kennt.

„Wo genau meinst du? Ich sehe nur den Planeten mit der Ellipse..", blinzele ich und werde innerlich immer unruhiger.

Die ganze Zeit, seit wir den Raum betreten haben, werde ich von meiner braunhaarigen Freundin völlig in Beschlag genommen. Ständig zeigt sie mir etwas oder ich werde in Gespräche verwickelt.

Und genau das lässt mich von Minute zu Minute immer genervter und nervöser werden. Denn zu meiner Linken hat sich vorhin niemand anderes als mein Referendar gesetzt.

Ich habe wegen Anzu gar nicht mal richtig mitbekommen, wie es überhaupt dazu kam – sie hat mich direkt zu anfangs mit zu diesen Plätzen gezogen.

Verzweifelt hatte ich mich noch versucht zu wehren, hatte sie angefaucht, auf die Anderen zu warten, doch durch all die anderen Besucher verloren wir uns zunächst im Chaos beim Einströmen in den Saal.

Doch zum Glück tauchten die anderen drei nach wenigen Augenblicken ebenfalls in unserer Reihe auf, in die mich Anzu gezerrt hatte.

Es ging nur allerdings alles so schnell, dass ich nicht mitbekommen habe, ob sich Yami aus freiem Willen neben mich gesetzt hat, oder ob er keine andere Wahl hatte, da Jonouchi und Honda sofort auf die Plätze neben Anzu losstürmten, damit sich Yami auch ganz sicher neben mich setzen müsse.

„Das ist der Saturn! Also so was weiß man doch!", kichert sie nur und schlingt ihre Arme um meinen Rechten.

Schluckend lasse ich es geschehen. Innerlich ist mir dies dabei jedoch alles andere als recht.. Sogar schon ziemlich unangenehm.

Ständig zuckt mein Arm oder ich rutsche auf den großen, kinoähnlichen Sesseln herum um wenigstens ein paar Zentimeter Entfernung zwischen uns zu bringen und so meinem Physiklehrer möglichst näher zu kommen.

Dieser ist allerdings die ganze Show über erstaunlich schweigsam und betrachtet den ständig wechselnden Himmel über uns. Ebenso lauscht er den Erklärungen und Informationen des Mannes im Vordergrund ist damit wohl aus unserer Gruppe der Einzige, der sämtliche fachlichen Sätze und Zusammenhänge versteht, wenn es um „fundamentale Kräfte" „Gravitationswellen" oder der genauen Entstehung einer „Supernova" geht. Natürlich kann er als ehemaliger Physikstudent sämtlichen Erklärungen vollkommen folgen und lässt nicht die ein oder andere fachbezogene Information an sich vorbei ziehen, weil sie einfach zu kompliziert klingt.

In wie weit sich Yami wohl an der Universität bereits mit Astrophysik beschäftigt hat? Ob das hier überhaupt etwas Neues für ihn ist? Vielleicht langweilt er sich ja bereits und ist deshalb so leicht abweisend und abwesend...?

Ich kann es mir zwar nicht erklären, aber so kommt er mir nämlich vor. Er hat nach unserer Begrüßung und seiner Erzählung mit dem Putzen fast keinen Satz mehr mit mir gewechselt... Ob er beleidigt ist, dass ich es zuerst eine merkwürdige Vorstellung fand, ihn mir putzend vorzustellen?

Ich seufze leise, habe bereits das Interesse und den Spaß an der beeindruckenden Präsentation der Himmelskörper verloren, wenn ich ihn denn je wirklich gefunden hatte.

Anzu raubt mir einfach die Luft zum Atmen und ich bringe es nicht übers Herz, sie zu bitten, mich mal in Ruhe zu lassen.

Denn was, wenn ich es mal zusammen fasse, hat sie überhaupt getan? Sie redet schließlich nur mit mir und beansprucht meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Reden ist schließlich unter guten Freunden nicht verboten und eigentlich habe ich ihr sonst immer gerne zugehört. Und körperlich kommt sie mir letztendlich auch nicht zu nahe... zumindest rein objektiv gesehen nicht. Subjektiv finde ich ihr Anlehnen an mich bereits zu viel und auch versuche ich ständig meinen rechten Arm aus ihren Fängen zu befreien.

Obwohl... sich aneinander anzulehnen ist doch bei wirklich guten Freunden auch etwas ganz natürliches! Kein Grund, es über zu bewerten..

Aber es macht mich einfach wahnsinnig!

Zusätzlich.. erhalte ich von Yami rein gar keine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich hatte doch gehofft, den Nachmittag irgendwie für mich als eine Art Chance zu nutzen!

Worte auszutauschen... Blicke... gemeinsame Begeisterung für die dargebotene Show zu teilen... Wie gerne hätte ich mich mit ihm unterhalten – auch vorher schon, als wir nebeneinander saßen und darauf warteten, dass die Vorführung begann. Aber Anzu machte weder Punkt noch Komma, als sie über ihre ersten Ereignisse beim heutigen Autofahren erzählte.

Und jedes Mal, wenn ich mich zu meinem Lehrer hinüber beugte, fing sie mit einem neuen Satz an.

Selbst die Versuche von Jonouchi und Honda, ihre Aufmerksamkeit von mir abzulenken, funktionierten nicht richtig. Kaum hatte ich mich zu Herrn Athem hinüber gebeugt, um ihn anzusprechen, wurde ich auch schon von meiner Freundin in ein Gruppengespräch mit einbezogen.

Es ist einfach... zum Haare raufen!

o

Es ist stockdunkel und sämtliche Laternen brennen bereits, als unsere Gruppe das runde Planetarium verlässt und sich auf dem Vorplatz sammelt.

Anzu ist mir noch immer nicht von der Seite gewichen und ich habe bis auf wenige Sätze über Astrophysik beim verlassen des Saals so gut wie gar nichts mit Yami gesprochen.

Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, dass er sich beim Studium kaum mit Astrophysik beschäftigt hat, ihn diese aber interessiert.

Super. Sehr informativ.

Aber sicher nicht das, was ich mir erhofft hatte, von ihm zu hören..

Aufgekratzt, enttäuscht und traurig habe ich diese Chance bereits als weiteren Fehlversuch abgetan.

Es war eine blöde Idee von Jou gewesen, ihn ebenfalls mitkommen zu lassen.

Er passt überhaupt nicht in unsere Gruppe. Er ist viel älter... er ist ein Lehrer... er fühlt sich sicher unter uns Schülern überhaupt nicht wohl. Denn genau das strahlt er auch die ganze Zeit aus!

Sicher fühlt er sich unter uns Kindern schrecklich fehl am Platze und verdreht bereits mental die Augen!

Er wechselt mit absolut niemandem von uns Worte... hüllt sich in ein unterkühltes Schweigen.

So erkenne ich ihn gar nicht wieder... er ist doch sonst immer so ein gesprächiger... herzlicher Mensch..

Gerade strahlt er einfach nur Ignoranz aus! Als würde er uns vermitteln wollen, dass wir an seinem Leben nicht teilhaben dürften..

Es war verdammt noch mal falsch, ihn mitzunehmen! Was hat er jetzt für eine Meinung von unserer Gruppe? Von meinen Freunden? Von mir selbst!

Ob er mich jetzt abwertet, mit solchen Chaoten unterwegs zu sein?

Was denkt er bloß? Wie fühlt er?

Warum läuft er als letzter schweigend hinter uns her?

Das Gefühl der Enttäuschung zerfrisst mich regelrecht! Es macht mich so wütend! Ich fühle mich so hilflos! Ich habe alles vermasselt! Habe meine Chance vertan!

Habe einen Nachmittag mit ihm im Planetarium verbracht... saß sogar neben ihm!

Wenn ich bedenke, was alles hätte passieren können.. Wir hätten uns so gut verstehen können.. ich wäre ganz nah an ihn heran gerutscht... Hätte seine Wärme und Ausstrahlung genossen! Vielleicht... vielleicht hätte ich mich sogar an ihn anlehnen können... statt Anzu sich an mich..

Ich kann nur scharf die Luft auspusten, erzeuge damit eine weiße Nebelwolke der Kondensation – es ist aber auch verflucht kalt draußen.

Aber noch lange nicht so kalt wie die Hand, die sich gerade um mein Herz schlingt und es zudrückt – ich könnte mich selbst schlagen!

Alles ist meine Schuld... ich hätte Anzu stoppen können..

Verbittert vergrabe ich die Hände in den Manteltaschen, lasse den Kopf einfach depressiv hängen.

Was habe ich davon gehabt, dass Yami Athem die ganze Vorführung über neben mir saß? Was habe ich jetzt davon, dass er genau hinter mir geht?

Nichts.. Rein gar nichts...

Aber ich sollte mich damit abfinden. Es ist egal. Es ist alles egal und unwichtig... Auch Anzu neben mir stört mich nicht weiter.

Ich nehme sie innerlich schon gar nicht mehr wahr.

Was registriere ich überhaupt noch?

„Also.. Was wollen wir noch machen? Ich bin ja dafür, dass wir noch alle zusammen Essen gehen! Zumindest mir knurrt der Magen! Ihr wollt doch sicher auch noch nicht nach Hause, oder? Und Sie, Herr Athem? Haben Sie auch noch Zeit?"

Ohne vom Boden hochzusehen lächele ich vor mich hin. Natürlich musste mein bester Freund noch eingreifen. Er hat schließlich selbst miterlebt, wie fehl sein Plan B schlug... Er stellt diese Frage nur für mich. Gib es auf, Jou... Ich habe mit dem Gedanken abgeschlossen, mit ihm noch etwas zu unternehmen. Mir ist es schon egal.. schrecklich egal... Ich will nur noch nach Hause... in mein Bett.. allein sein... mich auf die Seite drehen und aus Frust losheulen!

Selbst dass sich Anzu wieder bei mir einhakt und an sich zieht, ist mir gerade unwichtig.

Die Enttäuschung ist einfach zu groß. Alles ist schief gelaufen, eine riesengroße Chance ist damit den Bach hinunter geflossen.

„Wir haben doch Weihnachtsmarkt in der Innenstadt! Dort würde ich jetzt ziemlich gerne bummeln gehen!", schlägt das einzige Mädchen der Gruppe vor.

„Nein...", bitte lasst mich, lasst mich einfach alle.. alleine..., füge ich in Gedanken noch hinzu, fahre jedoch anders fort, „ich... ich muss nach Hause.. Großvater wartet..."

„Aach, Yugi! Wir haben gerade mal sechs Uhr! Der erwartet dich an einem Samstag doch sicher noch nicht so früh zurück! Nun komm schon – was willst du denn sonst den ganzen Abend allein zu Hause!"

„Ja aber... aber..."

Während wir uns auf dem Weg zum nicht allzu weit entfernten Weihnachtsmarkt befinden, frage ich mich immer wieder, wie Jonouchi und Honda es geschafft haben, Yami davon zu überzeugen, doch noch mitzukommen. .

Mich zu überzeugen... bedarf ja nicht unbedingt immer einer großen Kunst.

Schon gar nicht, wenn ich einfach zu niedergeschlagen bin und keine Kraft mehr habe, mich gegen die Übermacht drei meiner Freunde zu wehren.

Mir fielen einfach keine guten Argumente oder Ausreden mehr ein.

Auch Yami Athem hatte zunächst Bedenken geäußert und war eigentlich schon genauso dabei gewesen, sich zu verabschieden.

Er wollte sicher direkt nach dem Planetarium wieder nach Hause fahren. Schließlich war er für eben dieses verabredet und hat keinen Grund, weiter mit meinen Freunden herum zu hängen.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es sogar besser gewesen, er hätte dies tatsächlich getan.

Vielleicht hätte ich mich so durchsetzen und mich auch von der Gruppe lösen können..

Es ist so einfach nur noch viel schmerzhafter für mich, ihn dauernd aus den Augenwinkeln neben mir herlaufen zu sehen.. und ihm trotzdem so fern zu sein.

Er redet mit niemandem und überhaupt frage ich mich immer wieder, wieso er überhaupt noch bei uns bleibt! Wieso hat er sich ebenfalls von Jou und Honda überreden lassen, nachdem ich mich geschlagen gegeben hatte?

Stur starre ich auf den Boden und meine Zähne drücken bereits schmerzhaft voller Frust in meine Unterlippe.

Auch Anzus ständiges Zupfen an meinem Mantel und ihre aufgebrachten Worte ändern mein Verhalten nicht weiter..

Wir gehen durch die Straßen, vorbei an den verschiedenen Buden, die weihnachtliche Artikel verkaufen oder heiße Speisen oder Getränke anbieten.

Ein angenehmer Duft von Bratapfel und Vanille liegt in der Luft; die typische Weihnachtsatmosphäre eben.

Die fröhliche Stimmung der Leute um mich herum hebt meine Laune jedoch auch kaum merklich. Dazu kommt noch, dass sich unsere Gruppe auch schon mehr oder weniger verteilt hat. Wirklich jeder wird von verschiedenen Ständen links oder rechts des breiten Weges angezogen und so kommen wir auch nur einzeln und eher schleppend vorwärts.

Ich bin wirklich dankbar, dass sich die Gemeinschaft ein wenig in der Menge aufgelöst hat. Sogar Anzu ist mir endlich einmal von der Seite gewichen und stöbert nun in irgendwelchen Auslagen. Sie hatte mich zwar mitziehen wollen, doch mir war einfach zu guter Letzt der Kragen geplatzt und so hatte ich in einem – ich muss zugeben – zu energischen Tonfall, als ich eigentlich geplant hatte, ihr klar gemacht, dass ich mich hier eigenständig umsehen werde.

Daraufhin war sie auch schon mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick an einen der Stände verschwunden.

Ich schleiche durch die Massen, selten habe ich unseren Weihnachtsmarkt so voll erlebt, und besehe mir all die Auslagen eher nur aus der Ferne.

Weder habe ich Lust, sie mir genauer anzuschauen, noch hege ich Absichten, etwas zu kaufen.

Ich habe zwar noch keine Weihnachtsgeschenke für Großvater oder meine Freunde – aber meine Laune ist gerade so dermaßen auf dem Tiefpunkt – und daran tragen besagte Leute auch nicht gerade wenig Schuld – dass ich nun wirklich keine Weihnachtseinkäufe für sie erledigen könnte!

Seufzend lehne ich mich einfach an die Seite einer Holzbude an der nächsten Ecke und drücke den Kopf nach hinten. Ich schließe die Augen.

Durch meinen Körper pulsiert einfach nur Leere. Leere und Kälte.

Selten fühlte ich mich soo verdammt einsam... und das unter einer ganzen Gruppe von Leuten... aber so allein und vor allem unverstanden!

Der Boden unter meinen Füßen scheint zu verschwinden – ebenso wie der Trubel und der Markt um mich herum. Alles ist schwarz.

Mein Wunsch wurde erhört... ich wurde von einem dunklen Loch verschluckt... Hoffentlich behält es mich für immer und lässt mich nie wieder hinaus..

Da habe ich schon einmal die Gelegenheit... bin privat mit ihm unterwegs... und alles ist beinahe so, als würden wir uns gar nicht kennen... als wären wir einander egal...

Und das, nachdem ich so viel Hoffnung geschöpft hatte... Nach dem Besuch im Krankenhaus... nach unserem Telefonat... dem Gespräch auf dem Parkplatz... als ich ihn weinend gesehen hatte... Tränen vor lauter Wut.. auf sich selbst..

Und ehe ich mich versehe, ist der Kloß in meiner Kehle so groß geworden, der von all der Wut und Enttäuschung schon die ganze Zeit angeschwollen ist, dass ich nicht anders kann, als schmerzlich aufzuschluchzen und schon im nächsten Moment heiße Tränen über meine eiskalten Wangen rollen spüren kann.

Verdammte Scheiße! Ich bin ja solch ein Idiot!

Ich atme tief durch, unterdrücke ein weiteres Schluchzen. Oh ja, ich verstehe Yami nur zu gut. Wenn man aus lauter Frust einfach heulen muss, weil man sich selbst einfach nicht weiter ausstehen kann!

Ein süßer Duft umweht meine Nase. Im nächsten Moment begleitet von einer angenehmen plötzlichen Wärme auf Kinn und Wangen. – Zimt und Nelken?

Überrascht schlage ich die Augen auf.

Eine weiße Tasse mit einer dunkelroten, dampfenden Flüssigkeit wird mir direkt unter die Nase gehalten.

Instinktiv zucke ich zurück, stoße dabei mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Holzwand.

„Vorsicht... Nicht erschrecken", höre ich eine dunkle, aber warme Stimme direkt vor mir. „Hast du mich denn nicht bemerkt?"

Ich blinzele irritiert über den Tassenrand, welche mir noch immer angeboten wird und erblicke Yami, ebenfalls in den Schatten dieser kleinen Hütte eingetaucht.

So gut ich es erkennen kann lächelt er mich freundlich an, ehe er die linke Hand hebt, in der sich eine zweite Tasse befindet, die er sich selbst an die Lippen setzt.

„Nimm es einfach an.. es wird deinen Körper und deine Seele von innen ein wenig aufwärmen...", höre ich ihn flüstern, nachdem er die Tasse abgesetzt hat und zwinkert mir zu.

Seine amethystfarbenen Augen glitzern interessant im Halbdunklen und bilden einen völligen Kontrast zum genau über ihm silbrig scheinenden Mond, umgeben von einem absolut tiefdunkelblauen Nachthimmel.

Ich atme tief durch, lasse die kühle Luft in meine Lungen strömen.

„Danke...", hauche ich einfach unbeholfen und nehme ihm endlich das Getränk aus der Hand.

Kurz berühren sich unsere Finger, doch ich bin einfach viel zu verwirrt und gleichzeitig aufgewühlt, als dass ich den kurzen Moment hätte genießen können.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken setze auch ich die Tasse an den Mund nehme einfach einen kräftigen Schluck – wie sich sofort herausstellt – Glühwein, um das herumwirbelnde Chaos in mir einfach zu ertränken.

Schnell folgt ein zweiter Schluck. Das süße Getränk tut gut – es wärmt sofort Mund, Hals und Magen. Außerdem ist der Nebengeschmack aus Zimt und Zitrusfrüchten gerade so angenehm...

Ich stehe einfach einen Moment da und starre auf meine Tasse, ehe ich wieder zu meinem Gegenüber hinauf sehe.

„Vielen Dank... das tut wirklich gut...", murmele ich.

„Schon gut. Du standest hier einfach so verloren rum... Da dachte ich, ich tue dir damit einen Gefallen."

„Das haben Sie..", gebe ich leise zurück und mir rutscht sogar ein sanftes Lächeln über die Lippen.

Yami hat mich bemerkt. Er ist zu mir gekommen... Er hat mich gesehen. Er beachtet mich... Ich bin ihm nicht egal...

Er hat mich aus der Einsamkeit geholt... hat mich aus meinen Gedanken gezogen...

Auf der Stelle fühlt sich mein Herz ein wenig leichter an, das Durchatmen ist nicht mehr so schwer und belastend. Der Kloß in meiner Kehle taut.

Es sind die ersten angenehmen, freien Worte, die ich seit langem und heute wieder mit ihm wechsele. Alles andere... was ich vorhin noch über Astrophysik mit ihm besprochen hatte... kam aus einem gewissen Zwang von mir heraus... dem Druck, mit ihm zu reden.. ihn nicht glauben zu lassen, ich würde ihn ignorieren... Einfach, weil ich das Bedürfnis hatte, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten!

Jetzt fließt die Sprache gerade so von allein.. wobei es weniger die Worte sind, die wir wechseln. Viel mehr sind es die Gefühle, Mimik, Gestik und die Atmosphäre, die sich scheinbar wie von allein unter uns austauschen... dem Anderen verraten, wie wir fühlen.

Und endlich erkenne ich, dass auch Yami nicht sauer oder gar eingeschnappt ist.. Er macht einen völlig ruhigen und besonnenen Eindruck.

Kurz schließe ich die Augen und nehme einen weiteren Schluck Glühwein.

Ich mag dieses Getränk wirklich gerne! Und gerade jetzt wirkt es tatsächlich Wunder.. besonders bei meiner Stimmung..

„Geht es dir besser?", fragt der junge Lehrer dann auch prompt.

„Mhhm...", nuschele ich nur leicht abwesend und nicke zur Antwort.

Es freut mich, dass er sich nach meinem Zustand erkundigt... war es denn so offensichtlich, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt?

Er hat anscheinend wirklich feine Antennen dafür... zumindest da wir uns im Grunde doch gar nicht kennen... Sollte ich ihm da nicht egal sein?

Er kümmert sich tatsächlich um mich.

Nach einem weiteren, großen Schluck des Glühweins weiß ich schließlich nicht mehr, ob es an dem Getränk oder an Yamis warmen, fürsorglichen Blicken und seinen wenigen, weiteren Worten die wir wechseln, liegt, dass mir innerlich plötzlich richtig warm wird.

Mein Bauch fühlt sich angenehm heiß und kribbelig an, als wäre etwas in ständiger Bewegung dort hinein geraten.

„Ich habe weiter unten vorhin einen interessanten Stand mit Lederware entdeckt. Dort wollte ich unbedingt noch einmal hin... Möchtest du mitkommen, Yugi?", fragt er mich schließlich sanft und tritt aus dem Schatten heraus.

Auch ich habe mich mittlerweile von meiner Holzwand gelöst, an der ich minutenlang einfach neben ihm gestanden hatte.

Bei der Frage flackert mein Herz und ein kleines Gefühl der Freude glimmt auf. Er hätte gerne, dass ich mit ihm komme... Fragt nach meiner Begleitung für den Weihnachtsmarkt!

Und ja... ich möchte ihm schließlich schon die ganze Zeit nahe sein.

So folge ich seiner Bewegung und trinke noch schnell meine Tasse leer.

„Jaa, ich komme mit Ihnen! Ich muss nur noch die Tasse wegbringen..."

„Das mache ich schnell für dich. Schließlich habe ich auch noch eine Tasse und ich habe ihn dir auch besorgt", lächelt er mich an – und ich könnte bei diesem Anblick schmelzen.

Ich komme derweil zurück auf den Hauptweg, stelle mich allerdings etwas seitlich, um den Hauptstrom passieren zu lassen.

Er ist so anders, als sämtliche anderen Menschen, die ich bisher kennen gelernt habe.

So ehrlich... fürsorglich... empfänglich für meine Stimmung, steht mir sofort aufmunternd zur Seite, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Er ist einfach für mich da... nimmt mich ernst...

Er ist einfach... ja, ich glaube ‚erwachsen' trifft es am besten.

Nicht so quirlig und... chaotisch, wie meine Freunde, wobei ich natürlich auch ihre Gesellschaft immer sehr genieße!

Aber ich glaube genau weil er eben so anders ist und eben nicht in meiner Altersklasse, fühle ich mich auch noch mal besonders von ihm angezogen. Man merkt einfach den Unterschied, dass er sieben oder acht Jahre älter ist als meine Clique.

Ich brauche wahrscheinlich so einen ruhigen Pol an meiner Seite.

Ich kann mir nicht helfen... aber ich vertraue ihm – vollkommen. Ohne ihn richtig zu kennen...

Ich sehe ihm lächelnd nach, während er unsere Tassen wegbringt – sicher ist auch noch Pfand auf ihnen, welches ihm zusteht!

Oh man... er hat mir tatsächlich einen Glühwein ausgegeben..

„Yuuugiii!" Wie elektrisiert bleibe ich stehen. Anzu.

Nein... nicht doch... gerade hatte ich sie aus meinen Gedanken gestrichen.. glaubte doch eben noch, dass sich der Abend wohl noch für mich wenden könnte.

„Dort oben verkaufen sie Parfüms und Düfte! Ich weiß aber noch nicht, welchen ich nehmen soll! Komm, wir suchen gemeinsam einen aus!"

Tief atme ich durch – nein, nicht noch ein Mal! Ich werde mich nicht schon wieder von Anzu herumzerren lassen! Ich habe auch einen eigenen Willen! Und genau der wird nun jetzt gerade aktiv!

Ich habe bereits Yami zugesagt – und beide Stände liegen in völlig entgegengesetzten Richtungen.

Und ich habe keine Lust, die ganze Gruppe mit hinunter zu nehmen... er hat **mich** gefragt... mich allein!

Ich möchte nur mit ihm zusammen sein... das aufholen, was wir die letzten Stunden über verpasst haben..

Genau in dem Moment, als ich versuche, meiner braunhaarigen Freundin verständlich zu machen, dass ich mich eher für andere Stände hier interessiere und auch mal mit anderen Leuten unterwegs sein möchte, taucht auch Jonouchi vor uns auf.

Dieser scheint auch direkt etwas zu erzählen zu haben – hält aber sofort inne, als er meine zu scheitern drohenden Erklärungsversuche erkennt.

Ich sitze einfach in der Klemme! Ich möchte sie doch nicht verletzen!

Denn als Anzu vorschlägt, zuerst zum Stand der Lederartikel zu gehen und anschließend gemeinsam zu ihren Parfüms, gehen mir langsam die Argumente aus.

Ich kann ihr doch nicht sagen, warum ich mit ihm allein sein will... Außerdem würde sie es zu persönlich nehmen! Es liegt ja nicht an ihr... ich würde genauso wenig jetzt mit Jou herumlaufen wollen... Es gibt nur eine einzige Person auf dieser Welt, mit der ich jetzt Zeit verbringen möchte..

Und genau der taucht nun auch wieder hinter mir auf.

„Ra, ist es hier voll.." Ein angenehmer Schauer rennt mir die Wirbelsäule hinunter, als ich seine Hände an meinem Rücken spüren kann, als er mir für eine Sekunde die Hand auf diesen legt.

„Also dann machen wir es ganz anders... Gehen wir halt alle zu fünft erstmal etwas essen? Mit Honda – wo steckt der eigentlich? Hier in der Nähe gibt es Bratäpfel! Dann können wir immer noch besprechen, wer wohin geht..", schlägt schließlich Anzu vor

„Ohh jaa! Bratäpfel mit Zimt!", freut sich Jou direkt. Hat er denn sonst nichts im Kopf? Ich habe verdammt noch mal andere Probleme!

„Achso... Ihr wollt jetzt etwas essen gehen? Ich wollte jetzt sofort dort hinunter an diesen Stand. Das meiste war bereits verkauft.. und ich habe einen Gürtel ins Auge gefasst, der auch nur noch ein Mal da war. Dann trennen sich hier wohl unsere Wege..."

Höre ich Yami hinter mir mit monotoner Stimmlage sagen.

Ich schnappe nach Luft. Nein! Er soll nicht allein gehen! Ich will doch unbedingt mit... aber.. wie kann ich mich von meiner Gruppe lösen...? Ohne dass es für Anzu zuuuu auffällig wird.. Sie soll ja schließlich nicht eins und eins zusammen zählen.

„Jaaah, dann trennen sich wohl hier unsere Wege...", wiederholt Jou einfach Yamis Worte.

„Komm Anzu, wir gehen Honda suchen und dann mit ihm Bratäpfel essen!"

„Ja aber... Yugi... – "

„Yugi geht mit Herrn Athem in die andere Richtung. Die beiden müssen sich gegenseitig beim Einkaufen beraten!" Dabei wirft er mir ein verschmitztes Grinsen zu und legt bereits auch schon seinen Arm und den weißen Mantel unserer Freundin und drückt diese in die Richtung, die er vorhat, einzuschlagen

„Wenn die beiden fertig sind, können sie ja zu uns zurück kommen!"

Mein Herz klopft vor Aufregung eine Spur schneller. Ich hasse es einfach, lügen zu müssen..

„Genau.. Wenn wir unten fertig sind können wir euch ja suchen gehen..." , füge ich schnell hinzu.

Meine Zunge streicht dabei ungewöhnlich oft über meine Lippen, befeuchtet sie immer wieder aufs neue, da mir von all den schweren Worten der Mund bereits klebrig und trocken geworden ist.

Ehe ich mich versehe, werde auch ich am Arm gepackt und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gezogen.

o

„Und wo gehen wir nun als nächstes hin?", versichere ich mich, während Herr Athem sein Portemonnaie zurück in seine Hosentasche verschwinden lässt und wir uns gemeinsam vom Stand entfernen.

„Hmmm... bist du nicht noch mit deinen Freunden verabredet?", gibt er zurück.

Ich kann nur innerlich seufzen.

„Also... indirekt.. ähm schooon.. Aber ich muss nicht zu ihnen zurück.. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht..", stammele ich vor mich her.

Er lächelt mich einfach nur offen an, während wir unschlüssig am Rand des Weges herumstehen.

„Gut... Es wird sowieso fast unmöglich werden, sie in all dem Getümmel wieder zu finden. Dann suchen wir uns halt selbst etwas zu futtern! Zumindest ich könnte etwas vertragen. Wie sieht es denn mit dir aus?"

Mit einer plötzlichen Erleichterung muss auch ich lächeln: „Och doch... Das wäre eine sehr gute Idee... Aber... mir ist jetzt eher nach Süßigkeiten... Wissen Sie, was verrückt ist? Wir haben Ende November... Und das erste, was mir gerade in den Sinn kam, war ein Eis!", lache ich ihn an. Ich habe aber auch immer die merkwürdigsten Gelüste...

„Eis ist doch etwas wahnsinnig tolles! Etwas Süßes würde mir nun auch gut passen... Ich liebe alles, was süß ist...", fügt er schließlich mit ein wenig tieferer Stimme als sonst nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu.

Ich nicke nur zustimmend. „Jaa, ich auch! Und wissen Sie was? Ich kenne sogar ein Eiskaffee, dass den ganzen Winter über geöffnet hat! Da haben wir nämlich eins hier direkt in der Innenstadt von Domino!"

„Ehrlich?", gibt er nur verwundert zurück, zieht dabei seinen Kopf ein wenig zurück und hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Es ist gar nicht weit von hier! Also wenn Sie möchten.."

„Für mich ist nie der falsche Zeitpunkt zum Naschen!", lacht er und taucht auch schon neben mir auf, nachdem er wohl eben aus lauter Verwunderung kurz stehen geblieben war.

Warum hat er bloß so blöd dabei geguckt? Stimmt denn etwas nicht?

Ob ich mich ihm wohl mit dem Eiskaffee zu sehr aufgedrängt habe..?

Nun unsicher drehe ich mich zu ihm herum: „Genauso fühle ich auch immer! Also.. gehen wir hin..?"

o

Ein wenig verlegen und mit trockener Kehle schleiche ich hinter ihm her durch die Tischreihen, lasse ihm die Wahl, wohin wir uns setzen werden. Mein Körper fühlt sich trotz allem wie elektrisiert und ich spüre mein Herz wie kaum zuvor hüpfen.

Mein Magen verbreitet eine angenehme Wärme gemischt mit einer kribbeligen Nervosität.

Und nicht zu missachten ist die Freude, die durch meinen Körper pulsiert. Endlich, endlich haben wir Zeit füreinander und verstehen uns!

Dadurch, dass um diese Jahreszeit kaum jemand ein Eiskaffee aufsucht, ist dieses auch wunderschön leer und wir haben beinahe die komplette Auswahl, welche der Plätze wir belegen.

Ich folge Yami einfach zu einem kleinem Tisch direkt am Fenster.

Wir hängen unsere Mäntel über unsere jeweiligen Stühle und setzen uns gegenüber.

Er sitzt nun genau vor mir, lächelt mich einfach an. Mein Herz wummert wie verrückt, meine Handflächen, die ich bisher einfach in den Schoß gelegt hatte, fahren nervös den weißen Stoff der Hose auf meinem Oberschenkel hinab und wieder herauf. Ich muss mich selbst irgendwie beschäftigen! Bewegung tut gut, um den Stress zumindest ein kleinwenig abzubauen.

„Danke, dass du noch mal mit mir zurück gekommen bist, Yugi. Zu zweit unterwegs zu sein ist doch immer schöner", lächelt er und angelt nach der weißen Plastiktüte unten auf dem Boden, die er mit einem Rascheln auf seinen Schoß befördert und den eben gekauften Gürtel herauszieht.

„Jaa... das stimmt! Ach, ich bin doch sehr gerne mitgekommen! Ich freue mich für Sie, dass ihn uns niemand in der Zwischenzeit weggekauft hat. Der Gürtel gefällt mir auch wirklich gut!" Ich lege den Kopf ein wenig schief und lächele ihn freundlich an, bis ich seinen fragenden und leicht irritieren Blick bemerke.

„Bist du denn nicht gerne mit deinen Freunden unterwegs? Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht von ihnen wegreißen! Ich habe schon ein schlechtes Gewissen... Vor allem weil du doch – "

„N-neeein...", schüttele ich heftig den Kopf. Wie kommt er dazu, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben? Ich kam freiwillig mit! Ich würde alles tun... um bei ihm zu sein...

„A-also das soll jetzt nicht heißen, dass ich nicht gerne mit meinen Freunden unterwegs bin! Gott bewahre... Aber so gerne man sie auch hat und so viel Spaß man auch mit ihnen hat... Ab und zu wird es mir dann doch zu viel mit ihnen. Dann brauche ich einfach jemand anderen, mit dem ich Zeit verbringen kann... Einfach mal aus der Gruppe heraus kommen.. und dann mit jemandem... mit jemandem..." Ich merke, mich in eine Sackgasse verrannt zu haben. Weiß nicht, wie ich das, was mir im Kopf herum spukt, in Worte und Sätze fassen soll! Ich weiß ja selbst nicht mal, wonach ich einfach ab und zu mal suche... Ich habe Freunde, ich habe eine Familie.. ich bin nicht einsam. Und trotzdem... hätte ich des Öfteren gerne noch etwas anderes..

Mein Gegenüber nickt nur verständnisvoll und reckt seinen Arm Richtung der Eiskarte auf unserem Tisch. „Ich denke du meinst, dass dir ab und zu einfach ein Tapetenwechsel gut tut, hm?"

Ich starre auf den Tisch, lasse seine Worte noch einmal in meinem Gehörgang wieder hallen.

Nein.. Tapetenwechsel ist die falsche Metapher dafür..

Aber trotzdem nicke ich leicht, möchte keinesfalls ihm nun meine inneren Wünsche offenbaren müssen – und schon gar nicht ihm, als größten Teil davon.

So beobachte ich ihn einfach schweigend, sauge das Bild, welches er mir bietet, mental in mich hinein. Wir beide... allein.. in einem Eiskaffee... sitzen uns gegenüber.. und haben alle Zeit der Welt.

Eine verdammt fremde Vorstellung... die ein schrecklich starkes Kribbeln im mir freisetzt und sämtliche Schmetterlinge in meinem Inneren wachgerufen zu haben scheint, die nun auf einen Rundflug durch meinen Körper gestartet sind.

Und eine andere Hälfte in mir ruft mir zu, wie unrealistisch diese Szene doch ist.. es erinnert ja schon fast... als hätten wir zwei eine Verabredung...

Zusammen im Kaffee... Er...ich... Wir..?

Argh, es macht mich ja so konfus!

Aber am besten.. ich genieße diesen Traum in vollem Umfang... zumindest so lange, bis ich aufwache..

„Möchtest du dir denn gar nichts bestellen?", lenkt seine Stimme meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf ihn – war ich denn jemals in meinen Gedanken nicht mit ihm beschäftigt?

„Ohh.. ähm.. doch! Natürlich!", antworte ich schnell und greife zu der anderen Eiskarte.

Oh Schreck, wie peinlich... Er musste mich zuerst daran erinnern..

Dabei war es doch meine Idee gewesen, zusammen Eisessen zu gehen!

Was wähle ich bloß?

Als die Bedienung nach einiger Zeit, in der zwischen uns kein Wort gefallen ist, an den Tisch kommt, habe ich mich bereits für einen weihnachtlich ausgerichteten Eisbecher entschieden. Die Eissorten Joghurt, Vanille und Walnuss übergossen mit heißen Kirschen!

Mein Gegenüber klappt nur lächelnd die Eiskarte zu und bestellt sich eine Eisschokolade – mit der Nachfrage, ob das auch mit Nougatschokoladeneis hier möglich ist.

Die Kellnerin bejaht und verlässt grinsend unseren Tisch wieder.

Auch ich muss ein Lachen unterdrücken – aber ein amüsiertes und lieb gemeintes.

Er ist aber auch furchtbar süß! Auch noch Extrawünsche haben... Aber ich erinnere mich! Es scheint bereits eine Ewigkeit her, dass Jonouchi mir erzählt hat, dass er Nougat besonders gerne hat.

Grinsend schüttele ich den Kopf, dass meine blonden Ponysträhnen ihren Halt verlieren und mir ins Gesicht fliegen.

„Ich hätte bei Ihnen eher mit einem Eiskaffee gerechnet..", weiche ich stattdessen ein wenig aus.

„Och na ja... Der ist mir in der Regel nicht genug gezuckert... Dann lieber so", grinst er und rückt mit seinem Stuhl näher an den Tisch, legt die Unterarme auf die Tischdecke und beugt den Oberkörper vor.

„Und wie geht es deinem Herzen? Was wirst du damit tun? – Wenn ich fragen darf, natürlich nur!", fügt er noch schnell hinzu.

Ich schrecke ein wenig irritiert auf, hatte bisher nur beim Sprechen seinen Hals faszinierend betrachtet – so gut dies trotz seines weißen Rollkragenpullover halt möglich ist.

Es scheint, als hätten wir uns mit der Kleidung abgesprochen. Beide einen solchen Pullover – und seiner in der Farbe, die auch meine Hose hat.

Dabei steht ihm das Weiß im Kontrast zu der hellbraunen haut einfach nur wunderbar.

Und ich hatte bisher nur gedacht, dass zu ihm einfach nur Schwarz am besten passen würde – diese Farbe macht ihn einfach nur sexy!

Doch ich muss feststellen, dass weiß fast den gleichen Effekt erzielt... aber auch nur fast..

Der Mann weiß einfach, was ihm steht..

Ich reiße mich von diesem Anblick los und fixiere stattdessen seine Augen, da er mit mir redet. Auch ich rücke instinktiv näher an den Tisch heran und beuge mich ein wenig vor.

„Natürlich dürfen Sie das wissen.. Ich habe mich entschieden, mich operieren zu lassen. Ich habe mich mit meinem Hausarzt beraten. Doch das erst nach dem Abitur... Bis dahin genüge ich mich halt mit entsprechenden Medikamenten. Da das ziemlich zeitaufwändig wird und ich in den letzten Monaten unmöglich so viel fehlen kann. Nach den Prüfungen habe ich schließlich einige Monate, bis meine Ausbildung anfängt... Vorausgesetzt, sie nehmen mich..", werfe ich noch zweifelnd hinterher.

„Hoffen wir bis dahin das Beste... So, du hast dich also schon entschieden, was du später machen möchtest? Oh, wie habe ich damals danach gesucht.. Zu welchem Berufsbild hast du dich denn beworben?", fragt er neugierig und ich fühle mich intensiv gemustert.

„Als Bankkaufmann", antworte ich ein wenig verlegen und unsicher, wie er reagieren wird.

„Ich habe mich gerade in den letzten Monaten über soo viele Berufe informiert, Sie wissen daher sicher, wie schwer die Wahl überhaupt war! Aber ich denke, das wird bestimmt etwas für mich sein. Mir lag Mathematik schließlich schon immer... Und oft wurde mir gesagt, ich könne mich gut ausdrücken – schließlich habe ich meine Leistungskurse in Mathe und Japanisch liegen. Und ich wollte unbedingt mit anderen Menschen zusammen arbeiten.."

Zu meiner Überraschung nickt er einmal aufmunternd. „Klingt doch interessant. Hattest du schon ein Bewerbungsgespräch?"

Diesmal ist es an mir, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein. Die Bewerbungsfrist läuft noch bis Ende dieses Jahres. Aber ich habe bereits einen Termin dafür erhalten... Am siebzehnten Januar.."

Wir verfallen in ein lockeres Gespräch über den Schulabschluss und die danach anstehenden Möglichkeiten, wobei er mir viel über seine alte Universität und das ganze Studentenleben erzählt.

Irgendwie löst schon die simple Eigenschaft, dass er bis vor kurzem noch studiert hat, weitere Wärmewellen in mir aus.

Ein ehemaliger Student, sämtliche Prüfungen sicher mit guter Note bestanden...

Großvater sagte immer, ich solle mir möglichst eine Freundin mit guter Schulbildung und gut verdienendem Beruf suchen, damit wir nicht mit dem Nötigsten auskommen müssten.

Auch wenn Beamte (1) nicht schlecht bezahlt werden..

Aber ich glaube... einen Lehrer hat er damit nicht unbedingt gemeint – und schon gar nicht meinen eigenen...

Die freundliche Bedienung bringt das Eis und als wäre sie der Grund, verstummt unser Gespräch ein weiteres Mal gänzlich.

Erst nachdem ich die ersten zwei Bissen meines Eisbechers genüsslich probiert habe, räuspert sich Herr Athem leicht.

Ich blicke nur fragend auf und merke direkt, dass er nur zögerlich am Strohhalm seiner Eisschokolade zieht und ihn etwas scheinbar eindringlich beschäftigt.

Gerade will ich nachfragen, ob sie ihm nicht schmeckt, da reckt er seinen Kopf auch schon ein weiteres Stück nach vorne – kommt meinem Gesicht immer näher.

Da der Tisch nicht besonders groß ist, kann ich bereits in Ansätzen seine Atmung auf meinen Wangen spüren. Da diese sich eh die ganze Zeit schon so warm anfühlen, habe ich nun beinahe das Gefühl, sie bei den regelmäßigen, lauwarmen Luftzügen regelrecht glühen zu spüren.

Verdammt! Sicher werde ich wieder vollkommen rot..

„Uhhm.. also... Ist es für dich wirklich in Ordnung, dass wir ohne die Anderen hier sind?" Augenblicklich verformt sich meine Miene in pures Unverständnis – das Thema hatten wir doch vorhin schon einmal?

„Ich meine..", fährt er direkt fort, ohne dass er mich auch nur zu Wort kommen lässt; seine Stimme dabei plötzlich dunkler und bitterernst.

W-was habe ich falsch gemacht?

„Du brauchst nicht nur aus Höflichkeit noch bei mir zu bleiben. Wenn du lieber mit deiner Freundin unterwegs sein möchtest, verstehe ich das."

Wie ein plötzlich eingeschlagener Blitzschlag bleibt mir die Kirsche, die ich gerade schlucken wollte, im Hals hängen.

„F-Freundin?", presse ich geschockt hervor. Verfalle aber sofort in einen Hustenanfall und halte mir die Brust.

Dieser Satz kam so unerwartet, schockend und plötzlich über mich und hat die Wirkung, als hätte mir jemand von hinten etwas Schweres gegen den Kopf geschlagen.

Für eine Sekunde setzt mein Herz aus und meine Augen reißen sich auf.

Sah das alles wirklich so aus? So sieht er uns?

Ungläubig blinzele ich, meine Gedanken scheinen wie vor eine weiße Wand zu rennen und im Nichts zu verschwinden.

Ich kann keinen fassen, weiß gar nicht, wie ich reagieren oder gar antworten soll.

Wie mache ich ihm klar, dass sie gar nicht meine Freundin sein **kann**, da ich doch in **ihn** verliebt bin?

Kaum habe ich mich wieder einigermaßen mental gefangen, atme ich zur Beruhigung tief durch.

Einfach versuchen, Yugi... Sag irgend etwas... Hauptsache er versteht es nicht so, als wäre ich tatsächlich vergeben..

„Na die Braunhaarige... Ich habe ihren Namen vergessen. Oder liege ich falsch? Ihr schient zumindest ziemlich.. nunja... gebunden..." Seine Augen blitzen auf, scheinen mich wie zwei Messer symbolisch an die nächste Wand zu nageln und eine ehrliche Antwort zu erwarten.

„N-nein... Das missdeuten Sie!", presse ich nur hervor, drücke den Eislöffel dabei angespannt auf meine neben mir liegende Serviette.

Was denkt er bloß? Wie kommt er dazu?

Er **darf** so nicht denken!

Scharf ziehe ich die Luft ein.

„Wir sind gar nicht zusammen.. Nur... nur gute Freunde... aber Anzu.. also sie.." Aaach, was zum Teufel tue ich eigentlich hier? Was erzähle ich ihm? Ich kann Anzu doch nicht bei Yami schlecht machen! Ich möchte doch nicht lästern!

„Also... Im Moment ist die Lage zwischen uns.. nunja.. recht schwierig... Ich... möchte nicht unbedingt wieder zurück.. Ich... bin ganz froh..."

Mein Herz wummert wie verrückt, Nervosität jagt wie Strom durch meinen Körper, setzt alles in mir unter Spannung.

Wie weit kann ich gehen? Soll ich ihm mehr offenbaren...? Ist es an der Zeit dazu, einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne zu wagen..? Ihm anzudeuten, wie wichtig er für mich ist..?

Von der ganz normalen, bisherigen Kommunikation zwischen uns abzuweichen.. und mit Anspielungen beginnen? Ist es denn noch nicht zu früh dazu?

Ich schlucke hektisch und trocken, während meine Handflächen immer feuchter werden.

„Ja.. ganz froh, mit ihnen unterwegs zu sein.. Ich... ich mag ihre.. Gesellschaft... ehrlich.. Ich... bin vö-völlig zufrieden so..."

Während dieser Worte musste ich einfach meine Augen von ihm nehmen, habe stattdessen das Eis vor mir fixiert.

Meine Wangen glühen wie verrückt, sicher bin ich vollkommen rot!

Ob.. ob er es wohl als einen Flirtversuch versteht!

Oh Gott, ich habe doch überhaupt keine Ahnung oder Erfahrung in so etwas!

Mein Atem geht schnell und trotzdem stockend und meine rechte Hand umklammert den Eislöffel so fest, als habe sie Angst, er würde von alleine heraus springen.

Dabei rührt meine Angst von ganz woanders her – und zwar vor seiner Antwort! Seiner Reaktion!

Und während ich noch mit dem Pochen des eigenen Herzens in den Ohren die Luft anhalte, folgt diese auch schon auf dem Fuße.

„Du bist also lieber mit mir unterwegs als mit ihnen?"

oooOooooOOoo

(1) Ich weiß nicht genau, ob Lehrer in Japan auch verbeamtet werden – aber da ich das komplette japanische Schulsystem nicht kenne habe ich das, so wie alle anderen Gegebenheiten, hier auf unser Deutsches bezogen. Man möge mir verzeihen ;

Ich habe mich dieses Mal wirklich sehr bemüht, die Szene im Eiskaffee noch komplett in dieses Chapter zu packen!

Aber irgendwie musste ich schon wieder vorher aufhören, um das Kapitel nicht überdimensional lang werden zu lassen """

Ich hoffe, das Chap hat euch trotzdem gefallen! Ich bin zumindest dieses Mal wieder recht zufrieden damit. Bis auf den blöden Schnitt am Ende, der eigentlich nicht so geplant war.. Nunja... kleiner Cliffie .-

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel – mit dem ich mich beeilen werde... und der auch kürzer wird als die letzten Kapitel – damit ihr den interessanteren Teil der Szene fertig lesen könnt – ich versprechs

Dass dieses hier relativ lange gebraucht hat, lag auch daran, dass ich noch mehrere Stücke parallel schreibe, zusätzlich zur Schule . 

(arbeitet u.a. an einer Story für einen WB)

Also denkt nicht, Polarstern hängt den Autor an den Nagel! 

Eure Polarstern XD"

25


	13. Wo die Sonne am hellsten scheint

_Da ich von einigen Leuten mit dem Wort „Eiskaffee" aufgezogen wurde, habe ich beschlossen, es in „-café" zu ändern . "" Denn nein, es handelt sich nicht um das Getränk, sondern um die Räumlichkeit! pout_

_Ich bins halt gewohnt, die deutsche Version zu schreiben, statt die Französische. Aber ich hoffe, damit sind alle Missverständnisse beseitigt.. O.o_

_Yeees – ich war endlich mal in einem Planetarium! Mit meinen Freunden in Hamburg.. das Gebäude sah nicht nur von außen klasse aus, die Show war echt stark! Beeindruckend und informativ _

_Ich sah „Die Sterne der Pharaonen" XD_

_Inspirierende Musik gebe ich dieses Mal mal lieber nicht an.. XD"""" _

_Ok, ok, wenn euch das Chap nicht gefällt, schiebts auf die Musik XD _

_Es war die Ouvertüre vom Phantom der Oper XD' Und „The Moment of our Love" von Negative_

_Bevor es losgeht aber noch ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an Yamichii!_

_Auch von ihr habe ich ein wuuuunderschönes Bild passend zum letzten Kapitel bekommen! sie dafür plattknuddelzdrück _

_Wer es noch nicht kennt findet es hier: http/animexx.4players.de/fanarts/output?fa605710&sortempfehlungsliste&sortdef4652   
Ich freue mich riesig! _

**Gemini - Wo die Sonne am hellsten scheint**

„Du bist also lieber mit mir unterwegs als mit ihnen?"

Seinen Kopf leicht schief gelegt, so dass ihm seine blonden Seitensträhnen über Nase und Wangen fallen, betrachten mich seine tiefvioletten und neugierig fragenden Augen unablässig.

Dabei habe ich das Gefühl, als würde es in den Tiefen der unergründlichen Seen frech aufblitzen und auch seine Lippen werden von einem undeutbaren, hauchfeinen Grinsen umspielt.

Der Satz rauscht meinen Gehörgang ruhelos hinauf und hinunter, kommt nicht zum Stillstand und verweilt so als Echo mehrmals in meinen Ohren, ehe er auch nur Ansatzweise mein Gehirn erreicht.

W-WIE BITTE?

Ja aber... wie... er... ich... kann... völlig unmöglich...

Oh ja... Nur ein Traum... Nichts ist Realität... Es **kann** gar nicht real sein...

Bitte kneife mich doch jemand...

Doch nichts passiert – und die erste Sekunde, die mich noch davor rettete, die Wahrheit als solche anzusehen, verstreicht ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen ist.

Der aller erste Schockmoment weicht und allmählich sickert die Erkenntnis, dass all dies hier tatsächlich und wirklich geschieht.

Dass diese Worte gefallen sind... er auf eine Antwort wartet...

Mein Körper fühlt sich an, als habe man mir den Stuhl unter dem Hintern weggezogen und eine eisige Kälte des Schreckens in Beinen und vor allem im Magen simulieren mir das Gefühl eines freien Falls. Eines nicht enden wollenden Sturzes.

Hektisch presse ich meine Hände auf die Brust, ringe um Luft.

An mir flieht der Gedanke vorbei, froh zu sein, gerade keinen erneuten Bissen Eis genommen zu haben – denn diesen hätte ich sicher krampfhaft und unter Husten hinaus würgen müssen – doch die Vorstellung lässt sich nicht von mir fangen, verschwindet bereits wieder und zieht eine nicht enden wollende Kette von neuen Fragen hinter sich her.

Mein Herz rast dabei wie verrückt und die mir fehlende Wärme ab dem Bauch schießt dafür hinauf in Hals und Kopf. Ich kann meine Hauptschlagader an meiner linken Halshälfte pochen und drücken spüren.

Drücken... als würde sie meine Luftröhre zudrücken... und mir selbst das Atmen verhindern wollen.

„Also... äähh... Ich.. also..."

Oh Gott! Wie soll ich jetzt bloß Antworten? Mit der Wahrheit? Ihm sagen, dass er Recht hat..? Ihm meine Zuneigung offenbaren.. So einfach? So plötzlich... So schnell?

Zu schnell?

Würde ich ihn damit erschrecken? Verschrecken? Etwa die Dinge überstürzen? Wie würde er auf eine positive Antwort reagieren? Was hält er davon, dass ich lieber mit ihm unterwegs bin, als mit meinen langjährigen Freunden!

Wie wird er darüber denken? Hinter mein Geheimnis kommen?

Mein Herz scheint mit dem Schlagen gar nicht mehr nachzukommen und auch mein Gehirn überschlägt sich in Bruchteilen von Sekunden regelrecht.

Allmählich wird das Bild vor meinen Augen immer unklarer.

„Äähhm... jaaa... Ich...Für... für mich ist es etwas völlig... völlig Anderes... – Ich meine, Neues..."

Zur Hölle! Ich bekomme überhaupt gar keinen Satz klar über die Lippen! Ich bin meiner völligen Stotterei hilflos ausgeliefert!

Meine Gedanken rasen schneller, als ich überhaupt mit dem Sprechen nachkäme. Wenn ich denn wüsste, welchen von all diesen Erklärungsansätzen und –versuchen, die mir gerade im Kopf herum schwirren, ich denn nutzen soll...

Yugi, bleib verdammt noch mal ruhig!

Nervosität hilft jetzt nicht weiter...

Doch... ich kann sie nicht abstellen... Ich kann nicht aufhören über mich selbst nachzudenken... Ich kann nicht mehr klar überlegen...

Ach, Scheiße!

Alles geht so schnell, die Zeit rast an mir vorbei, drängt mich zur Antwort. Wie sähe es aus, minutenlang gar nichts dazu zu sagen?

Wenn... wenn ich tatsächlich etwas von ihm möchte... muss ich schließlich auch irgendwo anfangen... es ihm zu... ja, zu zeigen...

Aber... was wenn... ich ihn verliere...?

Nein, das ginge nur, wenn ich ihn überhaupt erst einmal besitzen würde...

„...nicht mit meinen Freunden etwas zu unternehmen... Ich.. ich war noch nie unterwegs mit... mit... mit jemand-"

Himmel, was rede ich hier? Wie drücke ich mich bloß aus? Und vor allem: WIE führe ich nur diesen vermaledeiten Satz zu Ende? Wie formuliere ich alles, ohne zu viel oder zu wenig von mir zu offenbaren?

‚Jemand, den ich kaum kenne...?' ‚Jemand älteres und erwachseneres als ich..?' ‚Jemand...verständnisvolles?'

Zum Teufel! Sämtliche Antworten klingen gleich schwachsinnig und unpassend!

WAS trifft es bloß?

Und: WAS DARF ich überhaupt sagen?

Ich werde wahnsinnig!

Wahnsinnig... Mein Herz bestreitet für sich einen Marathon und meine bisher leichten Schwindelgefühle verstärken sich.

Mein ganzer Mund ist bereits ausgetrocknet, meine Zunge klebt träge und unbeholfen am Gaumen fest.

Ich schlucke, atme tief durch.

„...jemanden wie.. Ihnen...", presse ich schließlich einfach hervor. Es kam letztendlich ganz von alleine – völlig spontan. Ohne gedanklich zu einer Lösung gekommen zu sein, denn mein Gehirn hängt noch immer in seinen selbst gesponnenen, wirren Fäden fest...

Es war die ganz einfachste Methode... Wenn einem keine Umschreibung einfällt... keine Metapher und keine passende Beschreibung... keine Worte, die das treffen, was man sagen möchte ... Dann nennt man das Kind doch am besten beim eigenen Namen, oder?

Man kann es halt nicht mit Worten beschreiben, wie er ist... Er ist einfach er... Yami ist Yami.

Angespannt halte ich die Luft an, warte auf eine Reaktion... auf mein... ja, es soll verdammt noch mal ein Kompliment sein!

Mein Gegenüber lacht leise auf, senkt dann seinen Kopf wieder um einen Schluck aus seinem gelben Strohhalm zu ziehen.

Irritiert und mich missverstanden fühlend, blicke ich das erste Mal wieder von meinem Eisbecher, oder wohl mittlerweile eher meinem Schoß, auf.

Sehe ihn direkt an und spüre wie mich ein kaltes, flaues Gefühl von hinten überrennt und warnend am Nacken packt.

Angst.

Angst zu viel gesagt zu haben.

Der Schreck, dass er mich verstanden hat und mich auslacht, sitzt zu tief.

Und plötzlich weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich fühlen und denken soll.

Hat er gemerkt, dass einer dieser verdammt kitschigen, kleinen Engel einen seiner Pfeile versehentlich an mich... ja... verschossen hat?

Ja, er hat tatsächlich nicht geschossen, sondern ihn regelrecht an mich verschleudert.

Was sucht er sich auch ausgerechnet mich als Ziel? Oder eher gesagt meinen Lehrer als Ziel für mich!

Wenn ich auch nur jemals den Hauch einer Chance besessen habe, dann habe ich diese gerade verspielt!

Eine plötzliche Reue überfällt mich. Bin mir mit einem Schlag mit nichts mehr sicher. Zweifele an meiner verqueren Wortwahl.

Ich habe mich ja auch so verdammt dämlich angestellt! Wie konnte ich... so etwas sagen... Und dann auch noch die Art, wie ich es rüber gebracht habe...

Er wird doch jetzt – Ich will weg. Ich –

„Auch für mich ist es in der Tat mal wieder eine schöne Abwechselung, mit wem ganz Anderes unterwegs zu sein. Ich finde es sehr erfrischend.

Überhaupt... etwas zu unternehmen... Das ist bei mir zur Zeit schon eine Rarität...", er rührt verloren mit seinem Trinkhalm in dem hohen Glas, „seit ich das Referendariat begonnen habe... bleibt mir kaum mehr Zeit für so etwas..." Er seufzt demonstrativ und stützt seine Wange gegen die linke Handfläche, nachdem er den Arm zuvor mit dem Ellenbogen auf den Tisch verfrachtet hatte.

Ich reiße nur verstört die Augen auf. Bitte was? – Das war alles...?

Was ist mit meiner Antwort? Was denkt er über mich, weil ich so fühle...!

Mein Körper fühlt sich an, als habe man einen Bogen innerhalb kürzester Zeit überspannt und nun den Pfeil mit einem plötzlichen Ruck losgelassen.

„Und den Rest meiner knapp bemessenen Freizeit nimmt dann auch noch Kacy ein. Da empfand ich es als erfreuliche Abwechselung, als dein Freund mich aufs Planetarium ansprach. Das war wirklich eine gute Idee von euch, ich wollte schon immer einmal dort hin! Aber alleine ist es ja nicht so schön, da habe ich es bisher halt gelassen, auch wenn Astrophysik ein wirklich spannendes Gebiet ist. Nur ich habe so lange gebraucht, bis ich Jonouchi ein Datum nennen konnte. Ich finde es wirklich nett, dass ihr euch nach meinem Terminkalender gerichtet habt."

Seine Augen schließen sich, wandern dann mit seinen Lippen gemeinsam wenige Millimeter nach oben und sein gesamtes Gesicht strahlt ein freundliches Lächeln aus.

- Sein Terminkalender? Nach ihm gerichtet..? Ja aber...?

„Wie hat dir die Vorstellung nun eigentlich genau gefallen? Du schienst vorhin beim Hinausgehen nicht wirklich voll mit deinen Gedanken anwesend", schlussfolgert er, hebt den Kopf wieder von seinem linken Arm und greift damit zu dem extra langen Eislöffel.

Seelenruhig löffelt er sich damit ein wenig Schokoladeneis aus dem Glas und schiebt es sich in den Mund.

Ich kann ihn einfach nur anstarren, habe gerade einfach das Gefühl, man hätte mich in ein kaltes Wasserbad hinein geschmissen.

W-waren wir nicht gerade eben noch bei einem komplett anderem Thema?

W-was ist aus meinen Worten geworden? Was aus meinem Geständnis?

Er... geht überhaupt nicht auf meine Worte ein... hat er sie überhaupt verstanden? Oder gar für voll genommen?

Verständnislos greife auch ich wieder zu meinem Eislöffel, stochere jedoch einfach nur völlig verwirrt in meinem Weihnachtsbecher herum.

„Das Planetarium? Öhm.. ja... gut... wirklich sehr gut! Es war.. durchaus faszinierend...", nuschele ich einfach nur und muss mich selbst mit einem Roboter vergleichen, der lediglich auf Knopfdruck hin ein paar emotionslose und nicht hinterdachte Worte ausspuckt.

Denn so sehr ich auch von der Vorstellung im Planetarium gefesselt war.. desto stärker fehl am Platze finde ich es jetzt, darüber zu reden...

Ich bin enttäuscht... ja, richtig enttäuscht.

Zuerst habe ich mich völlig über seine Frage erschrocken... wollte nicht darüber reden... So konfus es auch klingen mag: Aber nun möchte ich auch noch weiter über uns beide reden! So.. so eine Chance habe ich doch nie wieder...

Wie konnte er... so einfach das Thema zu wechseln?

Was soll ich davon halten? War es ihm unangenehm?

Traurig wende ich meinen Blick zurück zum Eis, nehme schließlich wenige Bissen davon, um nicht auffallen zu lassen, dass ich plötzlich weder Interesse noch Hunger auf Eis habe.

„Ich fand vor allem die Darstellung interessant... Diese Glasfasertechnik ist wirklich ein physikalisches Wunder... Schon damals in Amerika..."

Ich seufze einfach nur innerlich, als er beginnt über sein Jahr in den USA zu erzählen.

Fühle mich gerade mental einfach nur niedergeschmettert und übergangen.

Eine innere Leere breitet sich aus, verloren ist sämtliche Anspannung und Nervosität.

Erst, als er mit seiner Erzählung fertig ist, ringe ich mir ein schwaches Lächeln ab.

„Ja.. Das stelle ich mir wirklich interessant vor.. Sie haben wirklich Glück, schon so viel in der Welt herum gekommen zu sein. Ägypten, Amerika und jetzt Japan..." Steuere ich hinzu. Ich weiß so ziemlich überhaupt nicht, was ich sagen soll... Will auch eigentlich gar nicht über dieses Thema sprechen...

Weiß noch immer gar nicht, wie mir überhaupt geschieht...

Zuerst war alles so anders zwischen uns... Alles in mir prickelte, tausend Funken tanzten voller Spannung vor meinem inneren Auge... Und nun... als hätte man mich von einem Höhenflug in die Tiefe gestürzt...

„Nun ja... als Glück würde ich das nicht unbedingt bezeichnen... Ich gehe einfach dorthin, wohin mich mein Leben führt...", dann lacht er leise aber nicht so herzlich, wie ich es von ihm gewohnt bin, auf.

„Wie sagt man es dem Zwilling nach? Er geht dorthin, wo die Sonne am hellsten scheint..."

Blinzelnd halte ich in meiner Bewegung inne, ziehe dann nur noch langsam den Löffel wieder aus dem Mund. „Wo die Sonne am hellsten scheint?", wiederhole ich fragend.

Und was sollte das mit den Zwillingen? Hat er etwa einen Zwillingsbruder?

Yami winkt jedoch nur mit der linken Hand ab.

„Ich meine, dass Zwillinge angeblich nicht lange an einem Ort bleiben, sondern ständig dorthin wechseln, wo etwas neues und interessanteres los ist. Das sind halt die Eigenschaften, welche man diesem Sternzeichen so nachsagt... Aber ich als Naturwissenschaftler betrachte Astrologie natürlich auch nur als lustige Spielerei."

„Ahha... Sagt man das..?" Meine Augen werden immer größer, die Informationen sickern nur langsam in meinen Kopf hinein.

Er ist auch Zwilling? Genau wie ich?

Bleiben nie lange an einem Ort? Suchen sich immer etwas Besseres?

Ungläubig starre ich ihn an.

Heißt das etwa, dass er es nie lange mit etwas oder besser jemandem aushält? Wechselt er vielleicht ständig seine Partner oder Partnerinnen?

Obwohl... ich bin doch auch Zwilling! Ich habe bisher nicht mal annähernd dieses Verlangen verspürt... Das ist doch alles nur erfunden... Oder findet er sich tatsächlich selbst in den Eigenschaften seines Sternbildes wieder?

Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd, fixiere ich ihn wieder neugierig. Ich denke, ich habe eine Idee, wie ich ihn das fragen könnte...

„Sie sind also auch Zwilling, ja? Ich auch!", lächele ich und mache mich weiter daran, mein Eis zu essen.

„Ich habe schon oft gelesen, Zwillinge sollen zwar gute Zuhörer und sehr kontaktfreudig sein, aber noch lieber wollen sie selbst reden und sich am liebsten der ganzen Welt mitteilen", lache ich.

„Nun... manchmal wünschte ich, es wäre so... Aber das trifft auf mich überhaupt nicht zu. Ich bin wirklich... ziemlich ruhig... eigentlich schon zu schüchtern... Das ist auch ein recht großes Problem bei mir... Also... ähm..", schnell rüttele ich mich mental wieder hoch. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen... dass das Sternzeichen Zwilling anscheinend weniger zu mir passt!", lache ich verlegen. Habe den Plan, etwas über seine Charakterzüge zu hören zu bekommen beinahe schon am Horizont verloren und strebe hauptsächlich dem Wunsch nach, ihm mehr von mir selbst zu offenbaren.

Als hätte sich mein eigentliches Ziel genau ins Gegenteil gekippt.

Aber... aus mir unbekannten Gründen genießt Yami Athem so viel meines Vertrauens... Ich möchte ihm mehr erzählen... Es fühlt sich gut an, bei ihm auf Verständnis und Fürsorge zu treffen... so unbeschreiblich warm.

Es ist ganz anders, **ihm** von meinen Problemen und Schwächen zu berichten, als wenn ich meinen Freunden davon erzähle. Er verblüfft mich jedes Mal wieder damit, wie er damit umgeht.

Ist es tatsächlich nur der Altersunterschied?

Und zusätzlich... erhoffe ich somit auch ein wenig Verständnis von ihm für mein Verhalten, meine Charakterzüge.

Es ist immer gut, einer Person, die einem am Herzen liegt, zu sagen, dass man einfach schüchtern ist – ehe diese Eigenschaft als Desinteresse oder gar Arroganz abgetan wird.

Und... und wenn jemals... etwas... zwischen und passieren wird.. Dann... dann weiß er zumindest... dass er doch bitte den ersten Schritt machen soll... So ist doch gut vorgesorgt... oder?

Als könnte Yami Gedanken lesen, folgt ein verständnisvolles Nicken, gefolgt von einem Grinsen von ihm. Kurz erschrecke ich, habe das Gefühl, er würde mir tatsächlich die Richtigkeit meines letzten Gedankengangs bestätigen, da fällt mir auch schon wieder ein, dass ich ihm vor wenigen Sekunden eine meiner wichtigsten Schwächen anvertraut habe.

„Kommunikation ist zwar wichtig... Aber man sollte sie nicht überbewerten", kommt es plötzlich zur Antwort, während er in seinem tiefen Glas mit dem Löffel nach den letzten Eisresten fischt.

„Ich selbst rede auch nicht sonderlich viel und würde mich selbst eindeutig zu den ruhigeren Menschen einsortieren. Aber nicht, weil ich schüchtern bin.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das ausdrücken soll, ohne, dass du mich missverstehen könntest..." Er schiebt sich den Löffel Eis in den Mund, schließt dann für eine Sekunde die Augen und fixiert meinen Blick nach dem Öffnen ganz genau, so dass ich gezwungen bin, ihm in die klaren, hübschen Spiegel zu sehen.

„Ich spreche ungern zu viel.. Weil ich finde, Sprache kann die Emotionen nicht treffend genug ausdrücken. Körpersprache und Stille ist da oft viel ausdrucksstärker, darum benutze ich diese lieber.

Und manchmal sind Worte einfach nur laut und unnütz... Verstehe mich nicht falsch! Ich unterhalte mich des Öfteren wirklich gerne mit Leuten! Sonst hätte ich schließlich den falschen Beruf gewählt...", zwinkert er, „aber wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach zu geprägt von meiner kleinen Schwester. Mirai kennst du ja bereits. Meine Mutter ist da genauso. Wenn man so aufwächst, verfällt man automatisch zum ruhigeren Charakter!", lacht er.

„Genau, das trifft es sogar am besten, lass es mich folgendermaßen ausdrücken: Ich empfinde sinnloses Gerede um den heißen Brei herum als nicht nötig. Ich bin der Typ Mensch, der meistens direkt sein Anliegen auf den Tisch bringt."

Schon wieder fällt mir das Schlucken meiner Kirsche so schwer.

Ohhh jaaa, das kann ich wirklich nur bestätigen! Er ist direkt... und wie...

Vorhin wäre ich wegen diesem bescheuerten Satz fast gestorben! Und das nicht nur einmal!

Errötend schiele ich zur Seite, fühle mir auf gewisser Weise symbolisch auf die Füße getreten.

Ist ja schön, wenn er das kann... Jonouchi ist auch ganz gut darin, direkt zu sein... Wenn auch auf einem ganz anderen Wege als Yami, mit viel Theater und einer mächtig großen Klappe.

Ein leichter Nebel von Traurigkeit umhüllt mich.

Schnell senke ich den Kopf, mache mich daran, das letzte Bisschen meines Eisbechers zu essen.

„Ich... ich finde Ihre Einstellung dazu richtig...Gerne würde ich auch wenigstens einen Bruchteil dieser Eigenschaft abhaben wollen... Meine Probleme direkt offen auszusprechen... nicht so ruhig zu sein... zu ruhig... dass mich... so viele Leute übersehen..."

Nicht mehr so schüchtern... Ob ich Herrn Athem nicht auch langweile?

Gegenteile ziehen sich ja bekanntlich an – also bräuchte er, wenn er sich als stilleren Menschen ansieht, nicht eher einen lebhafteren? Jemanden, der gerne und viel erzählen kann? Immerhin versteht er sich trotz jeglicher Gegenargumente sehr gut mit seiner Schwester!

„Ich mag es nicht, platt gequatscht zu werden, Yugi. So wie du bist, ist es schon völlig in Ordnung."

Erschrocken starre ich ihn an.

Wie? Was? Woher weiß er...?

Augenblicklich lasse ich die letzte Szene in meinem Kopf Revue passieren – nur um mich selbst in meinen Ohren nachhallen zu hören. Oh Gott! Ich habe meine Gedanken teilweise versehentlich laut ausgesprochen!

Mein Herz flattert. Wie peinlich!

„Ähh... Ich... Finden Sie...?", frage ich vorsichtig.

„Natürlich. So schüchtern bist du doch gar nicht. Wenn wir uns treffen, unterhalten wir uns doch immer angeregt miteinander."

„Schoon... Aber ich... Ich wäre gerne anders..."

Yami schüttelt einfach nur den Kopf, wechselt dann den Eislöffel in die rechte Hand und legt seine Linke plötzlich auf meine Linke, die noch immer verkrampft auf der Tischplatte liegt.

Wie elektrisiert schrecke ich auf.

„Bleib so wie du bist, Yugi... Es ist okay so. Man sollte sich nicht krampfhaft verändern..."

Mein Atem stockt. Mein ganzer Körper wirkt wie elektrisiert.

Ich kann einfach nur auf seine Hand starren, die noch immer regungslos auf meiner liegt.

Alles erscheint plötzlich so unreal... so... als wäre einfach alles nur ein Traum... oder eine Fernsehsendung und ich der Zuschauer...

Die Haut meiner Hand wird so schrecklich heiß... droht zu verbrennen..

Eine Gänsehaut zieht einen Schauer über den gesamten Arm, über meine Schulter bis hin in meinen Nacken, wo ich bereits meine feinen Härchen sich aufstellen spüren kann.

Sein Blick noch immer auf mich gerichtet, starren wir uns gegenseitig in die Augen. Seine Augen sind so tief... so unergründlich... so wunderschön... sein Blick so warm... ermutigend... andererseits so wach und voller Lebensenergie – so, als wolle er mir davon gerade etwas herüber reichen.

Seine Gesichtszüge tragen ein entspanntes Lächeln, die Zeit scheint rings um uns herum still zu stehen, um diesen Moment einzufrieren.

Das Blut zirkuliert in sicher doppelter Geschwindigkeit durch meinen Körper, ich spüre mein Gesicht von der knisternden Atmosphäre direkt rot und heiß aufglühen.

Alles um uns herum scheint plötzlich anders, als all die Minuten zuvor.

Es ist, als würde es nur noch uns beide geben, alles um mich herum wird von meinem Kopf ausgeblendet.

Nur noch Yami, der mir heiße Wellen durch den Körper schickt und meinen Bauch zu einem regelrecht unruhig blubbernden Feuerkessel werden lässt.

Ich kann einfach nur zurück starren, den Moment genießen.

Und was in mir am allermeisten Adrenalin freisetzt ist wohl der Eindruck, dass Yami genauso zu fühlen scheint wie ich.

Warum sonst nimmt er seine Hand nicht weg? Warum sieht er mich mit einem... **solchen**... Blick an?

Er scheint ganz genauso... in dieser Situation gebannt zu sein wie ich...

Mein Herz hüpft, überschlägt sich, Kehle und Gaumen werden erneut trocken.

Dieses Knistern in der Luft...

„Und das meine ich ernst", fügt er nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hinzu und drückt meine Hand noch einmal kurz. Dann hebt er sie an und die Wärmequelle verschwindet genauso schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen ist.

Seine bronzefarbene Haut verschwindet über meiner hellen, völlig im Kontrast zu seiner Hautfarbe stehenden Hand und gibt diese somit wieder frei.

Es dauert einige Sekunden, bis ich wieder aufnahmefähig bin. Die Situation... die Gefühle... nehmen mich vollkommen in Besitz und verschlingen mich scheinbar.

Unfähig zu wissen, wie ich reagieren soll, richte ich nur wieder meinen völlig verschüchterten Blick auf mein Eis, welches ich schnell auf esse, um mich beschäftigt zu geben.

Außerdem... muss ich doch diese unheimliche, glühende Hitze in meinem Bauch irgendwie kühlen...

Minutenlang ist es still zwischen uns, ich atme unruhig, noch immer völlig aufgewühlt und nervös durch das vorherige Ereignis.

Meinen Eisbecher längst geleert, kratze ich trotzdem noch darin herum, um meinen Händen eine Beschäftigung zu geben und vielleicht noch ein paar Tropfen des leckeren Eises zu gewinnen.

Denn ich muss ehrlich gestehen, ich habe kaum etwas von meinem Eis schmecken oder eher genießen können – bis auf die ersten Bissen.

Zu sehr hat mich Yami abgelenkt, viel zu nervös war ich und meine Gedanken völlig auf ihn fixiert.

Nur hin und wieder blicke ich verstohlen auf und schaue neugierig zu Herrn Athem herüber, der ruhig vor mir sitzt und seine Eisschokolade ebenfalls bereits ausgetrunken hat und genau wie ich auf etwas zu warten scheint. Ab und zu wendet er dann seinen Blick auch mir zu und lächelt mich an.

Es ist, als hätten wir beide das Gleiche im Kopf!

Und die Ruhe zwischen uns ist keine bedrückende Stille... Zumindest empfinde ich sie nicht als solche. Die Blicke die wir tauschen, seine lässige Sitzhaltung... die Gesten und die gesamte Körpersprache überhaupt, mit der wir uns verständigen... lockern die Atmosphäre von allein auf und machen uns beiden klar, dass wir zwar unser Eis aufgegessen haben, allerdings noch nicht aufstehen und wieder hinaus gehen möchten.

Was wollen wir überhaupt dort draußen? In der Kälte?

Es gäbe nicht mehr wirklich etwas zu tun... und jeder würde wohl gleich darauf nach Hause fahren...

Nein! Wie oft habe ich schon die Gelegenheit, mit ihm allen zu sein? Dazu noch in einem Eiscafé? Am selben Tisch, von Angesicht zu Angesicht?

Nuuur... wenn ich bloß wüsste, worüber wir reden könnten... Ich möchte mich weiter mit ihm austauschen...

Bloß was... er hat mich mit seiner Aktion vorhin so geplättet...

Langsam weiß ich nicht mehr genau, woran ich bei ihm bin... Ich... ich scheine ihm doch wichtig, oder?

Ich habe zumindest das Gefühl... als würde er mir... absichtlich noch weiter den Kopf verdrehen... als er es ohnehin schon getan hat...

Seine Aktion mit der Hand... es fühlte sich soo gut an... War es das... wofür... ich es halten könnte..?

Ein... ein... Flirt?

Mit rosaroten Wangen schiele ich auf meine linke Hand. Noch jetzt kann ich das Gefühl von seiner auf meiner nachempfinden... Der sanfte Druck, die Wärme und die weiche Haut...

Seufzend wende ich den Blick ab, schaue hinaus in die Dunkelheit, welche nur durch das Licht der Geschäfte aufgehellt wird.

Flüchtig folgen meine Augen einigen Passanten.

Sag etwas, Yugi...

„Entschuldigung! Wir möchten dann bitte zahlen!"

Höre ich Yamis Stimme bereits auf sich aufmerksam machen. Na gut... bezahlen heißt ja nicht, dass man aufstehen und gehen muss, oder?

Schnell greife ich zu meiner Tasche und suche mein Portemonnaie heraus. Es wird Zeit, mich endlich mal zu revanchieren! Er hat schon so vieles in der Vergangenheit für mich getan...

Schon erscheint die Kellnerin und bringt uns die besagte Rechnung, ehe sie verkündet, sofort wieder bei uns zu sein. Gut, genug Geld habe ich alle mal dabei.

Auch Yami beugt sich plötzlich vor, zuerst blinzele ich irritiert, wie er mir immer näher kommt; mein Hals wird trocken, als meine Augen sich auf seine Lippen fixieren... welche mir immer näher kommen. Unheimlich anziehende Lippen, schön geschwungen, nicht zu dick und nicht zu dünn – ein extremer Blickfänger in seinem Gesicht nach seinen Augen.

Mein Herz klopft, wird immer schneller. Unser Tisch ist so klein, er so nahe... wie gerne würde ich... einmal nur... probieren... sicher schmeckt er noch süß vom Eis...

Meine Wangen glühen voller Euphorie auf.

Beobachte aber dann, wie auch er sein Portemonnaie aus der hinteren Tasche seiner Lederhose zieht und offensichtlich nur halb aufgestanden ist, um dieses besser zu erreichen.

Unwirsch schüttele ich den Kopf, versuche mich so auch von meinen erotischen Gedanken von zuvor loszurütteln – so ein Unsinn, Yugi!

„Nein, lassen Sie ihr Geld stecken. Ich zahle dieses Mal!"

„Ach, das brauchst du doch nicht! Ich lade dich wirklich gerne ein!"

„Aber Sie haben mir schon den Glühwein ausgegeben!"

„Dafür verdiene ich auch schon selbst. Du solltest sparsam mit deinem Taschengeld umgehen und es dir für wichtige Zwecke aufheben."

„Das tue ich doch! Mir ist es sehr wichtig, Ihnen auch mal einen Gefallen zu tun!"

... Oops...

Yami und ich starren uns an, meine Röte im Gesicht ist bereits Stammgast seit etwa einer halben Stunde.

Mein Gegenüber legt nur seinen Kopf schief, so dass zwei seiner längeren, blonden Strähnen ihm über Wange und Nase auf die andere Gesichtshälfte hinüber reichen.

„Okay... Ganz wie du möchtest, Yugi", spricht er ruhig und freundlich.

Ich schlucke hastig und trocken.

Wie peinlich... wie überaus peinlich...

„Ich meine... Ich fände es nur... fair..."

„Schon gut. Ich möchte mich dann für die Einladung herzlich bei dir bedanken."

„Wirklich... gerne...", nuschele ich, mich noch immer wundernd, wieso er so darauf bestanden hatte, unser Eis zu bezahlen.

Überhaupt... kommt er mir schon die ganze Zeit so merkwürdig vor... So anders als sonst... Viel geheimnisvoller... Er redet ganz anders... ruhiger und viel gefühlvoller.

Und generell benimmt er sich auch vollkommen fremd... aber angenehm fremd... Er sucht so oft Augenkontakt wie nie zuvor... lächelt mich auf eine gewisse, zwischenmenschliche Art an... Alles scheint so... unrealistisch, so... wie in einer Traumwelt.

Die Worte, die wir wechseln... überhaupt... wie wir uns verständigen...

Alles zieht in eine vollkommen andere Richtung, als ich es erwartet hatte... Als ich es gewohnt bin, mit anderen Menschen umzugehen...

Und diese Art prickelt in meinem ganzen Körper... und fühlt sich an... wie ein kleiner, unwirklicher Höhenflug...

Abwesend und in meinen Gedanken gefangen, lege ich bereits das Geld auf den Tisch.

1350 Yen (1) beträgt die Rechnung.

Ich frage mich... ist das dieser berühmte Funke, von dem man spricht, wenn er zwischen zwei Menschen überspringt?

Ich habe so etwas noch nie erlebt... ebenfalls noch nie bei anderen mit angesehen.. aber ich denke... Er und ich... unser Verhalten...

Ich habe heute das erste mal richtig geflirtet... und Antwort erhalten...

„Soo die Herren, da bin ich wieder. Sehe ich das richtig, Sie bezahlen für beides?", schreckt mich die Bedienung aus meinen Gedanken und zückt ihre riesige Geldbörse aus ihrer Gürteltasche.

Oh Mann... hat sie mich erschreckt... wie kann sie es wagen... mich aus meinem siebten Himmel zu zerren... !

„G-genau", stammele ich leicht benommen, „hier liegt das Geld. Der Betrag stimmt übrigens so." Ich habe ihr genau 1500 Yen bereit gelegt, eine runde Summe und circa 150 Yen immerhin ein nettes Trinkgeld.

Mein Blick hat schon wieder Yami erwischt, der nun seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen auf den Armen stützt und mit langem Hals am Strohhalm seiner längst leeren Eisschokolade nippt. Dabei habe ich das unangenehme Gefühl, als würde er mich beobachten.

Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mir so auf die Finger starrt... und schon gar nicht, wenn b**er**/b es ist!

Doch aus heiterem Himmel weiten sich seine Augen riesig und er prustet los – in sein leeres Glas hinein.

„Raa! Nicht dein Ernst, oder?", kommt es amüsiert von ihm und schiebt dabei sein bisheriges Spielzeug zur Seite, um die linke Hand frei zu haben, mit welcher er daraufhin zu meinen Scheinen greift und einen davon lachend festhält.

Wie? Was?

Warum stört es ihn, wenn ich Trinkgeld gebe?

„Ooch... Schade, dass Sie eingegriffen haben, es wäre doch ein schönes vorweihnachtliches Geschenk gewesen!", lacht die Kellnerin freundlich und hebt die Scheine vom Tisch – lässt allerdings den Tausend-Yen-Schein unter Yamis Hand liegen.

Irritiert blinzele ich – sie nimmt nur die 500 an? Yami hält den Tausender zurück? Habe ich mich verlesen? So billig kann unser Eis doch gar nicht gewesen sein..?

Ein erster Blick auf ihre Hand erklärt mir jedoch alles weitere: Sie hält genau 1500 Yen, welche sie auch im nächsten Moment einsteckt.

„Ich danke Ihnen! Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich noch!", grinst die junge Frau und verlässt auch schon unseren Tisch.

„Ich... Habe ich zwei Tausender herausgelegt?", spreche ich meine Verwirrung versehentlich laut aus.

„Hast du. Und mich damit zuerst furchtbar erschrocken. Ich dachte schon, die Sache mit dem Einladen wäre dir zu Kopf gestiegen." Er grinst amüsiert. „Aber ich muss gestehen... Die Situation war einfach zu komisch! Einfach toll... selten habe ich so lachen müssen."

Dann steht er auch schon auf und zieht sich seine schwarze Jacke vom Stuhl und beginnt sie sich anzuziehen.

(2)

„Also vielen Dank noch einmal für das Eis! Im Gegenzug fahre ich dich nach Hause, Yugi. Es ist schließlich schon dunkel und dann habe ich die Gewissheit, dass du sicher ankommst."

„Ja... ja aber... Sie müssen doch nun wirklich nicht –"

„Wehe du widersprichst deinem Lehrer!", albert er und ich kann ihn einfach nur anstarren.

Manchmal hat er wirklich einen eigenartigen Humor... und wie plötzlich er ihn ausbuddeln kann...

ooooooo

„So? Er ist also auch Zwilling? Ist doch lustig, man sagt doch, dass die gleichen Sternzeichen oft gut zueinander passen! Wenn man jetzt nur noch an diesen Unfug glauben würde..."

„Hmm...Ich tu es nicht so wirklich. Vor allem, weil die Eigenschaften die man dem Zwilling nachsagt überhaupt nicht zu mir passen und es auch nie getan haben.. Reichst du mir bitte gerade mal den blauen Folienstift herüber, Jou?"

„Ja, hier ist er! Fang! – Sag... an welchem Tag hat er denn jetzt genau Geburtstag?"

Mein bester Freund wirft mir den gewünschten Gegenstand zu und ich mache mich daran, die nächste Zeile sorgfältig auf die Folie für den Overheadprojektor zu bekommen.

Wir beide sitzen in meinem Zimmer auf dem Teppichboden, oder eher gesagt ich liege halb und habe ein Heft als Unterlage genommen, um besser schreiben zu können.

Jonouchi und ich bereiten das Material für unser Erdkundereferat am Mittwoch vor.

Es ist Montagnachmittag und mein bester Freund ist direkt nach der Schule mit zu mir nach Hause gekommen.

Angeblich nur für das Referat... Nun gut, er hat Recht, wir müssen tatsächlich dringend damit fertig werden und die letzten Details besprechen – aber kaum waren wir auf dem Weg zu mir und somit unter uns, wurde ich erstmal über ein ganz anderes Thema gelöchert – und zwar eins, dass ebenfalls mit Refer- beginnt.

Heute, musste ich mir auch selbst eingestehen, war ich das erste Mal schon irgendwie froh darüber, dass er sich so für meine Probleme und mein verqueres Liebesleben interessiert. Es war einfach schön und tat gut, ihm alles von Vorgestern zu erzählen und es nicht wie sonst weiter mit sich allein herum zu schleppen.

Und jemanden zu haben, der sich für mich über meine Fortschritte freut. Da ist die Freude einfach direkt doppelt so groß.

Und auch Jou kann sich symbolisch die Hände reiben; immerhin war es sein Plan B...

Für welchen ich ihm im Nachhinein auch sehr dankbar bin...

„Du meinst... an welchem Tag...?", frage ich nach und setze dabei den Stift zur Sicherheit ab, um ihn mit den Augen fixieren zu können.

„Genau der. Sag bloß, du hast da nicht genauer nachgefragt, als er dir so schön auf dem Silberteller serviert, dass er auch Zwilling ist?"

„Uuhm... nein... habe ich nicht... Stimmt.. da habe ich in dem Moment überhaupt nicht dran gedacht... Ich war eher erfreut darüber, seinen Geburtstag durch diese Info besser eingrenzen zu können... Das bedeutet, dass er noch etwas Zeit hat, bis er siebenundzwanzig wird! Wir sind damit also so ziemlich genau acht Jahre auseinander."

„Du bist wirklich einmalig, Yugi... Da hatte Athem schon recht, als er dir das sagte... Aber er hat wohl einmalig dämlich vergessen! Da hakt man doch direkt ein und fragt nach dem Tag! Vielleicht habt ihr ja sogar am Selbigen... Oh man..."

„Jonouchiii..."

„Du hast ja noch ein wenig Zeit, das heraus zu finden, bis du ihm dazu gratulieren kannst... Überhaupt kommt sowieso zuerst die Zeit, in der du ihm ‚Frohe Weihnachten' wünschen kannst. Ich nehme doch mal an, du wirst ihn sicherlich in den Ferien treffen?"

Verdammt! Nun werde ich schon tatsächlich vor Jonouchi rot! Wie ich diese Eigenschaft an mir hasse!

„Jaaaa, das hatte ich wohl vor. Immerhin... immerhin hat er mich ja auch noch... zu sich eingeladen..."

„Er hat WAS?" Jonouchis Kopf schießt in die Höhe und seine Augen weiten sich scheinbar kugelrund und sichtbar um Fassung ringend.

„Bleib ruhig.. Ich ärgere mich ja selbst so dermaßen darüber! Ich könnte mich selbst schlagen, dieser dummen Stufenfahrt jemals zugestimmt zu haben! Er hat mich gefragt.. ob ich in der Woche vor Weihnachten Zeit hätte, ihn mal zu besuchen..."

„Boah, Yugi! Du Glückspilz!", schießt es laut und ungläubig aus ihm hervor. Mein Freund ist sofort immer geladen von Emotionen, di er explosionsartig preisgibt.

„Ja schooon.. Ich habe mich ja auch so wahnsinnig darüber gefreut.. es kam so unerwartet", lächele ich und streiche mir verlegen eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Er hatte es ganz plötzlich noch erwähnt, als wir hier unten vor dem Haus standen und ich mich eigentlich gerade von ihm verabschieden wollte... Du weißt ja gar nicht... wie sauer und frustriert ich war, ihm absagen zu müssen!"

„Stimmt... das war wirklich Pech... Aber hey, Kopf hoch! Besuchst du ihn halt in den Ferien! Dann habt ihr sowieso mehr Zeit füreinander!"

„Jaaah... Obwohl... Ich weiß ja nicht.. in wieweit er das überhaupt möchte... also ich meine nun ganz unangemeldet! Oder ob er in den Ferien Zeit hat... Vielleicht werde ich auch nur anrufen..."

„Ach! Weihnachten selbst wird er wahrscheinlich mit seiner Familie und Freunden feiern, da würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht aufkreuzen, wenn du nicht im Weihnachtsstress untergehen willst... Aber fahr' danach einfach mal vorbei, Kumpel! Da hat er ganz bestimmt für dich Zeit!"

„Ich hoffe es...", seufze ich bloß und schreibe weiter.

„Doooch, ganz sicher! Und du wirst doch bestimmt auch vor Freude platzen, ihn nach unserer Abschlussfahrt wieder zu sehen, nicht wahr?"

Ach ja... unsere Abschlussfahrt fürs Abitur.

Ich hatte in den vergangenen Wochen ein paar mal daran gedacht, aber sofort sämtliche Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke meines Gehirns verbannt.

Eine Woche auf Hokkaido mit rund neunzig Leuten und den besten Freunden.

Fast das ganze Hotel gehört uns!

Klingt auf der einen Seite natürlich wahnsinnig lustig und bis vor einiger Zeit hatte ich mich auch auf diese Reise gefreut.

Geplant ist die Abschlussfahrt schon ein Jahr lang, ich glaube es war sogar letzten Dezember, als ich mich mit den Anderen angemeldet hatte.

Mittlerweile will ich gar nicht mehr weg... oder besser: Seit letzen Samstag verfluche ich diese Fahrt sogar!

Denn wir fahren die letzte Woche vor den Weihnachtsferien.

Schon damals wurde alles von den Stufensprechern mit viel Mühe und Überredungskunst so organisiert und mit den Lehrern besprochen, dass sämtliche Klausuren und Teste nicht in diese Woche gelegt werden und wir mussten versprechen, damit einverstanden zu sein, dass in den anderen Stunden das Tempo angezogen wird, um die verloren gegangene Woche auszugleichen.

Wenn wir also von Hokkaido zurück kommen, beginnen direkt die Weihnachtsferien.

Ich werde Yami tagelang nicht einmal sehen... Ich mag gar nicht daran denken, wie ich ihn vermissen werde...

Und ausgerechnet für diesen Zeitraum hatte er mich zu sich eingeladen!

Wenn ich nur an die Situation vor unserer Haustüre zurück denke, werde ich bereits wieder wütend. Wieso hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dass die gesamte 13. Stufe verreist? Bescheid weiß er doch schließlich...

Ich muss ihn dafür in den Ferien wenigstens einmal treffen! Oder zumindest seine Stimme hören...

„Und der Mann freut sich auch ganz bestimmt über deinen Besuch! So wie der am Samstag an dir geklebt hat... Und wenn ich jetzt von der Einladung höre... Du hast wirklich die aller besten Chancen, Yugi! Ich hätte das noch vor einigen Wochen nicht für möglich gehalten... dass du diesen Ref bekommst... Alle Achtung! Mein Kompliment, Alter!" Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie er aufgestanden sein muss und mir beim letzten Satz freundschaftlich und kräftig auf den Rücken klopft.

Durch die ruckartige Handlung rutscht mir der Stift aus und zieht einen blauen Strich durch die letzten drei Zeilen.

„Jou!", ärgere ich mich gleich doppelt über seine Bemerkung und die verschmierte Folie – bin aber gleichzeitig viel zu euphorisch und gut gelaunt, als dass ich ihm ernsthaft böse sein könnte.

„Naa toll.. Nun kann ich die ganze Seite noch einmal schreiben!", keife ich genervt.

„Nöö, brauchst du nicht. Das sind doch meine Stifte, die sind wasserlöslich."

„Na Ra sei Dank! Sonst hättest du die neue Version schreiben dürfen..."

„Er färbt auf dich ab."

„Was?" Verwirrt lege ich den Stift ab, schiebe den Deckel zu und besehe mir meine Hände.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Oder habe ich etwas Blaues im Gesicht?"

Doch Jonouchi steht bloß lachend aus der Hocke auf und schüttelt grinsend seinen blonden Kopf.

„Nicht der Stift..."

„Hä?"

„Dein Physiklehrer.. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr gebt ein tolles Paar ab!", zwinkert er.

„Jo-nou-chii! Ich erzähle dir nie wieder etwas!", gifte ich und weiß schon wieder, dass meine Gesichtsfarbe weiter von Pink, in welches sie sicherlich bereits wieder abgeschwächt war, ins Rötliche wechselt.

Es ist mir wirklich unangenehm.. Irgendwie schafft es Jou immer, mich in diese schrecklich peinlichen Situationen zu manövrieren...

Langsam... muss er doch wirklich glauben, für mich gäbe es nichts anderes mehr! Immer muss er mich mit diesem einem Thema aufziehen!

Wobei... ich meinen besten Freund gut genug kenne um zu wissen, dass er so lediglich seine Freude für mich ausdrückt... Aber trotzdem!

„Ich habe Huuunger Yugi! Dein Großvater hat doch sicher gekocht...?"

„Kommt ja gar nicht in die Tüte! Zuerst das Referen – Referat!"

„Dich hats schwer erwischt, Kumpel..."

„Du bekommst GAR NICHTS von uns zu essen!", schnaube ich innerlich aufgewühlt zurück.

ooo

Die Woche vergeht wie im Flug und die darauf folgende nähert sich viel zu schnell dem Ende, die letzte Schulwoche vor den Ferien – oder besser vor unserer Stufenfahrt.

Es ist Mittwoch und ich bin auf dem Weg zu einer Fahrschule, die ich mir im Internet, unten am PC in Großvaters Laden, herausgesucht habe.

Es gab zwar noch eine andere, die näher zu erreichen gewesen wäre, jedoch soll ihr Ruf nicht der beste sein und was ich mit Sicherheit brauche ist ein Fahrlehrer mit viel Ruhe und Geduld.

Denn ich habe den Entschluss gefasst, jetzt unbedingt fahren lernen zu wollen!

Alle meine Freunde haben den Schein bereits schon oder stehen kurz vor ihrer Prüfung.

Und Opa hat mir versprochen, wenn ich den Führerschein tatsächlich habe, dass er mit den anderen Verwandten das Geld zusammen wirft und ich nächstes Jahr – als Geburtstags- und Weihnachtsgeschenk zusammen – ein Auto bekommen könnte – ein gebrauchtes, versteht sich.

Ich habe mir zuvor genügend Geld für die Anmeldegebühren von meinem Konto abgehoben und auch die anderen Unterlagen mit, die ich für die Anmeldung brauche.

Ich öffne die Tür und sehe bereits einige Leute – die meisten in meinem Alter, manche aber auch älter – an den runden Tischen sitzen und irgendwelche Zettel ausfüllen.

Mein Weg führt jedoch zu dem großen Schreibtisch, der auf der rechten Seite mittig im Raum steht und als Büroecke dient.

Eigentlich wollte ich direkt nach der Anmeldung und dem Materialkauf wieder gehen, doch der freundliche Mann weist mich direkt darauf hin, dass sein Chef in etwa zehn Minuten da sein würde um eine Theoriestunde zu geben.

Ich überlege es mir kurz und dann siegt auch bereits die Neugierde, doch zu bleiben und mir den Unterricht zumindest einmal anzusehen.

Ich werde zwar am ersten Tag noch kaum etwas verstehen, aber schließlich bin ich interessiert und umso früher ich anfange zu lernen, umso besser kann es nur für mich sein.

Ich suche mir den einzigen Tisch ganz links an der Seite, an dem noch niemand sitzt und hänge meinen Mantel über einen der Stühle.

Während der Wartezeit blättere ich durch mein soeben neu gekauftes Buch und tatsächlich dauert es nicht lange, bis der Besitzer der Fahrschule auch eintrifft.

Ich betrachte ihn interessiert und neugierig, bis mir erst einige Sekunden später auffällt, dass noch eine zweite Person nach ihm den Raum betritt

Und genau diese grüßt gerade alle Anwesenden und tritt dabei hinter dem Fahrlehrer hervor.

Voller Überraschung bleibt mir der Mund im ersten Moment offen stehen, während sie mich noch gar nicht gesehen zu haben scheint, sondern zum Schreibtisch vortritt und sich in die Anwesenheitsliste einschreibt.

Eine beigefarbene Cordhose, eine dunkelbraune Winterjacke mit grauem, stupfen fellartigen Saum, von dem man sogar von hier aus sagen kann, dass dieser künstlich ist, kleiden die Person mit dem kurzen und wild abstehenden, weinroten Haar.

Danach dreht sie sich auch nun um und ich blicke in ihr hellbraunes Gesicht, welches so sehr an das ihres Bruders erinnert – Was macht Mirai hier?

Genau diese erblickt mich nun endlich und steuert mit einem Lächeln quer durch den Raum und auf meinem Tisch zu, an welchem ich wenige Sekunden später nicht mehr alleine sitze.

„Achsoo, du hast dich gerade erst angemeldet! Und ich überlege die ganze Zeit, dass es gut sein könnte, dass wir uns all die Zeit immer verpasst haben.. Ich komme nämlich nicht allzu oft zum normalen Theorieunterricht. Der Motorradzusatzstoff wird meistens erst hiernach im Anschluss unterrichtet", erklärt sie mir auch direkt nach unserer Begrüßung und nachdem ich ihre Frage, ob ich schon länger dabei bin, beantwortet habe.

„Aahh, Sie lernen für die Klasse A? Wollen Sie das Motorrad Ihres Bruders fahren?", lache ich.

„Wollen schon... Wenn er mich denn lassen würde.. Yami ist da sehr eigen...", entgegnet Mirai und verdreht theatralisch die Augen. „Wie geht's dir denn so, Yugi?"

Durch meine Antwort, dass es mir soweit ganz gut geht, jedoch der allgemeine Weihnachtsstress wieder einsetzt, verfallen wir in ein Gespräch über die sich alljährlich wiederholenden, negativen Begleiterscheinungen von Weihnachten.

Sämtliche Mitschüler und Arbeitskollegen sind schlecht gelaunt, es gibt nur noch Hetze und Zickerein am Arbeitsplatz.

Scheinbar sind mal wieder alle Leute auf der Suche nach Geschenken, planen, wie sie die große Weihnachtsfeier mit der Familie dieses Jahr wieder organisieren oder sind einfach ausgebrannt und erschöpft von den letzten Arbeitsmonaten.

Ich kann Mirai nur bestätigen, dass alle um einen herum in den letzten Wochen Schule vor den Ferien scheinbar sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit anschreien oder die Nerven verlieren.

Immerhin bedeuten Weihnachtsferien für unsere Stufe auch, dass es keine ganzen vier Monate mehr bis zu unseren Abiturprüfungen sind...

Die Meisten, so auch ich, haben bereits angefangen, alten Stoff zu wiederholen und zu lernen.

„Nein, erholsame Ferien werden das für uns wirklich nicht...", seufze ich und bin plötzlich irritiert darüber, dass der Unterricht hier noch immer nicht begonnen hat. Doch ein Blick nach vorne erklärt mir, dass der verantwortliche Lehrer wohl offensichtlich einen wichtigen Telefonanruf erhalten haben muss und nun wild mit dem Hörer in der Hand debattiert.

„Ihr Armen. Das erinnert mich aber wieder so an meine Schulzeit... Nun ja, bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich erst knapp einen Monat vor den Prüfungen angefangen habe zu lernen", lacht sie. „Ein Glück habe ich nie studiert, da geht das ganze nämlich so weiter, habe ich ja alles bei Yami gesehen. Wenn der Klausuren hatte, hing der auch immer schon so früh über dem Schreibtisch. Und wenn du mich fragst... der kam da überhaupt nicht mehr von weg! Sogar in den Semesterferien gab es immer irgend etwas, was ihm keine Ruhe gelassen hat... dementsprechend waren auch seine Noten. Alter Perfektionist..."

Mirai greift zur Flasche mit der Limonade, die zusammen mit einer Schale voller Süßigkeiten auf jedem Tisch steht und deutet mir an, ob ich auch welche möchte.

Ich nicke bloß dankbar und die junge Frau füllt zwei der Plastikbecher.

„Aber dieses Weihnachten ist Yami ja endlich die Uni los! Das bedeutet, wir können mal wieder mit unseren Eltern feiern", lächelt sie und reicht mir einen Becher.

„Vielen Dank", antworte ich und noch ein freundliches „das ist doch schön" hinzu, ehe ich zu trinken beginne.

„Finde ich auch. Ich habe sogar schon angefangen zu packen! Yami meint ich spinne, weil wir noch fast zwei Wochen Zeit haben, bis unser Flug geht. Aber ich will ja schließlich nichts vergessen!"

Beinahe hätte ich mich an meiner Limonade verschluckt. Packen? Flug?

„Sie... Sie verreisen über Weihnachten?", hake ich schnell nach, meine Fußsohlen scharren unruhig über den Boden.

Das klingt nicht gut... nein, gar nicht gut..

„Sagte ich doch!", lacht Mirai ein wenig belustigt. „Nach Hause! Aber nicht nur über Weihnachten, da würde sich die weite Reise ja nicht lohnen. Ich musste meinen Urlaub ja wegen meines Bruders auf die Schulferienzeit legen – da ist der Flug nach Ägypten dieses Jahr schön teuer... Da bleiben wir auch die ganzen zweieinhalb Wochen."

Fast drei Wochen? Ägypten? Yami ist die ganzen Ferien über am anderen Ende der Welt?

Ein schwerer Stein scheint vom Himmel genau auf mich drauf gefallen zu sein.

Ich selbst bin doch die Woche zuvor verreist...

Wir werden uns beinahe vier Wochen lang nicht sehen!

Ungläubig starre ich Mirai an, die mich nur verwirrt ansieht, als hätte ich gerade etwas Unrealistisches erzählt und ich sie geschockt, statt umgekehrt.

Ich- ich dachte, seine Eltern würden auch hier in Japan leben? Ich hatte das aus sämtlichen Infos, die ich bisher über ihn habe, einfach erschlossen.

Ich bin einfach nur enttäuscht... und traurig...

All meine Pläne scheinen plötzlich den Nil herunter geflossen.

Ich kann ihn nach Weihnachten weder anrufen noch besuchen... Darum hatte er mich also für die Woche vor den Ferien eingeladen...

Ich hasse diese Abschlussfahrt!

Am liebsten würde ich nun richtig mit dem Fuß aufstampfen!

„Stimmt denn etwas nicht, Yugi? Ich habe bis jetzt gedacht, Yami hätte dir schon erzählt, wo wir unseren Urlaub verbringen?"

„Nein... hatte er noch nicht gesagt... Aber mir geht es gut, ist doch alles okay! Ich... hatte gerade nur Angst bekommen, weil ich ans Autofahren gedacht hatte!"

Mirai dagegen hebt einfach nur kritisch ihre Augenbraue und ich habe das eindringliche Gefühl, als würden mich ihre kiwigrünen Augen durchmustern und dadurch selbst in meinem Inneren auf die Antwort stoßen wollen.

Vier Wochen... wie soll ich das bloß aushalten... ohne **ihn**...

Ägypten... so weit entfernt... das Land des ewigen Sommers... Wieder geht er dort hin, wo die Sonne am hellsten scheint...

_To be continued..._

ooooooo

_(1) Die ursprüngliche Eisrechnung (1350 Yen) entspricht laut dem Währungsumrechner etwa 9 Euro XD" _

_Die knappen 150 Yen, die Yugi als Trinkgeld plant, wären somit fast genau 1 Euro. _

_Die 1000 Yen zuviel entsprechen 8,50€ und würden die Kellnerin durchaus erfreuen _

_(2) Diese Szene mit dem Geldirrtum widme ich Wosret-chan! sie knuddelplüüsch! _

_Sie lieferte mir die Idee dazu, als sie mir von ihrem letzten Erlebnis im Eiscafé erzählte! Ich war zwar leider nicht dabei, aber ich hoffe, dass ich es möglichst realitätsgetreu getroffen habe – is ja auch noch Fantasie dabei _

_Vielen Dank fürs Lesen bis hier bin! _

_Ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt über die lange Lesertreue und all das Feedback!_

_Wow... was täte ich ohne euch _

_Sooo... und ich hoffe, man nimmt es mir nicht all zu übel, wenn ich jetzt verkünde, dass diese Story in eine kleine Pause geht Xx_

_Ich hab momentan einfach zu viele andere Stories nebenher laufen, mit denen ich nicht mehr mitkomme . _

_Ich bin mir sicher, einen Großteil interessiert es ziemlich, wie „Strange Melodies" denn nun weiter geht .- Und ich hab die Story für den Schreibwettbewerb immer noch nicht fertig... Ra sei Dank gab es eine Einsendeschlussverlängerung!_

_Wenn der WB gelaufen ist, werde ich euch die Story natürlich nicht vorenthalten _

_Wie lange „The Gravity of Life" pausiert kann ich noch nicht sagen.. Ich schätze mal 2 Monate.. _

_Danke für euer Verständnis! _

_Ich hoffe doch mal stark, ihr bleibt trotzdem weiter dabei! -_

_Ich bedanke mich hier noch mal ganz dolle für die Betaarbeiten von Shi und Haz! ._

_Liebe Grüße _

_- und ein verspätetes, frohes, neues Jahr wünscht_

_Polarstern _


	14. Sohn des Sommers

Hier bin ich wieder! Also ich wünsche viel Spaß beim weiter Lesen! -  
Getippt habe ich bei verschiedenen Stücken von Nickelback und Madonna 

Sohn des Sommers

Gedankenverloren rühre ich in meinem Topf mit heißem Wasser herum. Ein Blick auf die Uhr – in etwa vier Minuten müsste es kochen... dann sollte ich den Inhalt dieser Tüte hinein gießen...

Noch viereinhalb Minuten... Vier dreiviertel... drei Minuten... Die Zeit schleicht. Sekunde für Sekunde kriecht endlos langsam, träge wie sonst nie blättert unsere Digitaluhr in der Küche die hinterste Sekundenziffer weiter um. Und das geht schon seit Tagen so... und auch seit Wochen. Drei Wochen.

Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es überhaupt geschafft habe, die quälend langsam weiter ziehende Zeit zu überstehen – und dass wir heute Dienstag den 9. Januar und somit den letzten Ferientag haben, grenzt an ein wahres Wunder. Morgen ist endlich wieder Schule!

Oh bei allen ägyptischen Göttern... wie weit ist es bloß mit mir gekommen? Ich fiebere tatsächlich wieder der Schule entgegen.. Wobei – genauer gesagt eigentlich ja nur bloß ihm – und nur ihm allein. Dabei weiß ich nicht einmal, ob er bereits wieder japanischen Boden unter den Füßen hat oder nicht... er wird wohl irgendwann am heutigen Tag gelandet sein oder es noch tun. Denn gestern... war er zumindest noch nicht zu Hause.

Verlegen nehme ich den Blick von meinem Topf, an dessen Außenseiten ich mich – wenn auch nur verzerrt – spiegeln kann, um nicht noch mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sich meine Wangen rot färben. Nie und nimmer kann ich das Jou erzählen...Dass ich mich gestern tatsächlich in den Bus gesetzt habe und zu ihm gefahren bin. Einfach so... Ich musste einfach ausprobieren, ob er nicht schon einen Tag früher angekommen ist! Es hätte ja sein können.. dass er sich noch hätte einen Tag klimatisieren wollen. Wir haben 7 Stunden Zeitverschiebung zu Ägypten, Yami muss doch völlig aus dem Rhythmus sein! Er kann wohl tatsächlich vom anderen Ende der Welt mal eben hierher fliegen und wenige Stunden später wieder arbeiten gehen. Der Mann ist wirklich ein Wunder!

Ich zumindest war nach meiner Stufenfahrt richtig geschafft und k.o. – und dabei hatten wir nicht einmal eine Zeitumstellung – keine einzige Minute!  
Aber bei mir lag das wohl eher an meinem großen Schlafdefizit.

Die Fahrt an sich war im Grunde echt schön. Die Woche – oder eher gesagt die 5 Tage von Montag bis Freitag haben wirklich eine Menge Spaß gemacht und mich – in Gesellschaft meiner Freunde – zum Großteil von meiner Sehnsucht nach Yami ablenken können. Wir haben tagsüber zusammen die verschiedensten Ausflüge zu den Sehenswürdigkeiten unternommen und waren in Städten bummeln. – Natürlich kam letzterer Vorschlag von der weiblichen Hälfte unserer Stufe. Aber auch meine Clique hatte viel Spaß zusammen... bis auf... meine Schuldgefühle, die ich wegen Anzu hatte und noch immer habe. Denn meine Vermutung, sie würde die Zeit auf Hokkaido dazu nutzen, mir noch ein Stück näher zu kommen, schlug eher ins Gegenteil um. Meine beste Freundin zeigte sich von einer ausgesprochen stillen und recht – ja, melancholischen Seite. Sie hatte keinerlei Versuche unternommen, einen Platz näher an meinem Herzen zu ergattern... und widererwartend fiel auch kein einziges Wort über den Samstag auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt... Sie war eher recht ruhig, sprach auffallend wenig mit mir, machte aber auch nicht den Eindruck, als wäre sie wütend oder gar böse auf mich.

Ich habe wahrhaftig das Gefühl... als hätte sie mich auch ohne Worte verstanden. Sicher hat sie gemerkt, dass sie keinen Weg mehr in mein Herz findet...Meine Verabschiedung von der Gruppe zusammen mit Herr Athem war bestimmt auch sehr auffällig und aussagekräftig... Und nun lastet mein Gewissen auf mir... Das Gefühl, dass die Schuld an ihrer Traurigkeit bei mir liegt. Doch... was habe ich getan? Ich habe extra nicht mit ihr gesprochen, um ihr nicht noch mehr weh zu tun! Ich wollte sie doch schützen! Vor der Wahrheit schützen... vor den Worten, dass sie für mich immer nur eine sehr gute Freundin bleiben wird. Ich mag sie doch so... Sie ist mir einfach verdammt wichtig! Und das mit dem Kuss damals... war einfach ein Versehen... wahrscheinlich einfach gesteuert von Alkohohl und Neugierde. Und sie hatte im Grunde begonnen... ich hatte mich lediglich nicht gewehrt... Gut, ich hatte schüchtern und mit klopfendem Herzen erwidert... Aber vor allem da ich jetzt den Vergleich habe, welchen Rausch richtige Liebe verursacht... Tut es mir schrecklich leid für sie, aber ich habe einfach voller Naivität und durch Erfahrungsmangel Freundschaft mit Liebe verwechselt... 

Ich greife nach der Tüte, streue die Suppe ins kochende Wasser und rühre die Brühe dann kräftig herum. Das ist nun auch schon fast ein Jahr her... Ich war bereits 18... ich hatte zugegebener Maßen einfach Torschlusspanik, keine Freundin mehr abzubekommen... Und da ich Anzu bereits aus dem Kindergarten kenne und ihr wirklich tief vertraue... dachte ich einfach, sie wäre die Richtige für mich...

Ich seufze, rühre die Suppe immer langsamer. Denn ich weiß... ich habe schon wieder einen Fehler begangen... Auf der letzten Stufenfahrt habe ich nämlich nicht auf Anzus veränderte Stimmung reagiert... Ich habe getan, als sei alles in Ordnung... um einem Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich dachte, wenn sie es jetzt also weiß... wird doch sicher von alleine wieder alles wie es einst zwischen uns war, oder?

Abends waren wir oft zusammen auf dem Zimmer, haben gemeinsam herumgealbert oder Karten gespielt. Mit normalen Skart-Karten, versteht sich, um Honda und Anzu nicht auszuschließen – oder wir saßen alle am Strand und haben die Wellen unter der Mondsichel beobachtet. Im dicken Mantel, mit 3 Schals und 5 Paar Handschuhen eingepackt – denn der Wind am Meer ist im Dezember einfach erstechend kalt! Aber die wunderschöne Aussicht überwog dann doch!

Ich habe so viel mit meiner Gruppe unternommen. Doch abends... wenn ich im Bett lag... oder eher gesagt mit Jou allein im Raum war, mit dem ich mir ein Hotelzimmer teilte, wenn es dunkel und leise war... Dann überfiel mich die Traurigkeit gleich doppelt. Wegen Anzu... und ich weiß gar nicht, wie oft ich Honda und Jonouchi vorgejammert habe, dass ich Yami vermisse.

Und Jou hatte mir immer nur geraten, dass ich mit Anzu reden solle. Sicher... Unrecht hat er damit nicht... aber das kann er von mir doch nicht verlangen! So etwas kann ich nicht! Will ich ihr unmöglich antun! Da sage ich Yami Athem eher, dass ich ihn liebe! .  
Nun gut, dass dann vielleicht doch erst an aller letzter Stelle... Aber verdammt noch mal – ich muss beides!

Ich schalte den Herd aus und fahre mir aufgebracht durchs Haar. Ich bin in einer gottverdammten Zwickmühle...

Und das Schlimmste: Auch wenn diese Beiden meine momentan schlimmsten und wahrhaftig heftigsten Probleme sind... und ich sie vor lauter Bauchschmerzen daran einfach nur verdränge und von mir weg schiebe... weiß ich trotz allem nicht, wie ich mit meinem Physikreferendar weiter umgehen soll. Ich bin in eine verdammt komische Lage geraten... Er hatte mich eingeladen... und ich musste absagen... Er wird mich sicher nicht noch einmal fragen... er muss sich doch selbst für aufdringlich halten! Andererseits kann ich mich selbst schlecht einfach zu Besuch anmelden!

Ich schnaube und ziehe die Suppe von der ausgeschalteten Herdplatte. Was mache ich bloß... liegt es denn nicht bei mir, den nächsten Schritt zu tun? Denn... ich habe ja noch... das Geschenk... oder eher gesagt die kleine Aufmerksamkeit, für die ich mich schließlich entschieden hatte, nachdem ich mit Jou letzten Samstag 4 Stunden lang durch die verschiedensten Kaufhäuser und Geschäfte gezogen war, in der Unentschlossenheit, obund was ich überhaupt ihm etwas nachträglich zu Weihnachten schenken soll... Ich bin erst vor kurzem gegangen, da ich vorher noch so lange mit mir selbst gerungen hatte, ob das wirklich eine vernünftige Idee wäre und ich vorher nicht wirklich die Zeit dafür hatte.

Immerhin habe ich selbst Weihnachten mit meinem Großvater und meiner anderen Verwandtschaft gefeiert und dann gab es da noch diese unheimlich lustige und tolle Silversterparty mit meinen Freunden in der Eishalle! Diese hatte mit sämtlichen Plakaten in der Stadt extra dafür geworben, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf dem glatten Medium ins neue Jahr zu schlittern.

Schließlich sind Schlittschuhlaufen und Skifahren die einzigen Sportarten, die mir wirklich liegen! Immerhin geht es hier nicht um Kraft und Schnelligkeit und Ausdauer, sondern allein um Geschicklichkeit – und natürlich Übung.

Aber auf Kufen stehe ich ja schon seit meinem siebten Lebensjahr – seit ich früher des Öfteren mit Anzu und ihrer Mutter zum Eislaufen mitgekommen bin. Immerhin ist dieser Sport nichts für meinen Großvater. Ich grinse bereits verschmitzt bei der bei der bloßen Vorstellung, ihn auf dem Eis herumrutschen zu sehen.  
Dieser hat den Jahreswechsel lieber bei einem alten Freund und ehemaligem Mitarbeiter der Ägyptologie verbracht.

Erst Mitte letzter Woche kam ich dazu, Jou anzurufen und auf sein Angebot, den Einkaufsberater zu spielen, zurückzugreifen. Ich bin mit ihm allein gefahren, denn Honda hat seit unserer Stufenfahrt ebenfalls weniger Zeit für uns: Endlich hat er es geschafft und ist nun mit einem Mädchen aus unserem Jahrgang zusammen: Reika Und ich kann nur sagen: Die Shoppingtour war verdammt schwer! Bitte, was schenkt man einem sechsundzwanzigjährigen Mann? Gut, ich kenne vieler seiner Interessen und Vorlieben, habe mich oft genug privat mit ihm unterhalten... Aber wenn man so durch ein Kaufhaus schlendert... dann steht es zwar voller Waren, aber ist andererseits doch wieder so verdammt leer! Vor allem, wenn man so gar nicht weiß, in welche Richtung man überhaupt suchen soll...

In der Nähe des Eingangs traten wir als aller erstes in die Schmuckabteilung ein – und das einzige Wort, welches Jou und mir auf der Stirn geschrieben stand, war: bteuer/b! Und der zweite Punkt, in dem wir uns einig waren: Yami trägt keine einzige Art von Schmuck! Das Einzige... was man in dieser Richtung gelten lassen könnte, wäre seine Uhr... na ja und das Lederarmband rechts, welches er ab und zu trägt.

In der ersten Etage erging es uns ähnlich: Die Bekleidungsabteilung. Ein Gang durch die Herrenmode – und da ich ja Spaßkeks Jonouchi bei mir hatte – auch durch die Unterwäscheabteilung der Männer. In welcher der Rotschimmer meiner Wangen sich hatte nicht bekämpfen lassen und auch diesmal wussten wir beide: Nein!

Weiter oben kamen Haushaltsartikel, die erste Abteilung, bei der ich schon am ehesten eine Zuneigung verspürte. Immerhin hat der Mann eine eigene Wohnung, also viele Möglichkeiten, etwas Brauchbares zu finden! Aber was bloß schenken? Kochtöpfe? Badematten, Bettbezüge – Moment mal, wäre Letzteres nicht zu zweideutig? Und als ich eine hübsche, aber wie ich direkt daraufhin sah, teure, Vase anhob, überzeugte mich mein bester Freund mit dem Spruch „Möchtest du nun ihm etwas schenken oder seiner Wohnung?" vollkommen, doch mit der Rolltreppe ein Stockwerk höher zu fahren.

Die Elektronikwelt. Nunja... dass er einen PC besitzt, wusste ich ja.. aber ich glaube kaum eine andere Abteilung hat den billigsten Artikel auch nur in solch einer Betragshöhe...

Frustriert verließen wir das Kaufhaus wieder, betraten kurz darauf das Nächste, um die selbe Pleite lediglich in einer vertauschten Reihenfolge zu erleben. Bis Jonouchi und ich uns zufällig beim Verlassen des zweiten Kaufhauses in der Kosmetikabteilung wieder fanden.

ooooOoooo

„Tjaaa... Yugi.. hier hätten wir eine größere Auswahl.. er schminkt sich doch... Was meinst du?" „Uhm... also... Ich kann ihm doch keinen Kajalstift mit Tusche schenken! Wie peinlich ist das denn"  
„Oder Lidschatten..." „Er ist kein Transvestit! Mach dich nicht über ihn lustig! Ihm steht diese leichte Betonung der Gesichtszüge richtig gut!", maulte Yugi und warf nur verlorene Blicke durch all diese Schönheitsartikel.

Ratlos zog es ihn quer durch die Ecke, bis er vor dem Regal der Duschgele, Deodorants und Parfüms zum Stehen kam. Neugierig nahm er ein Duschgel heraus und roch daran – um es im nächsten Augenblick angewidert wieder zurück zu stellen. „Wie scheußlich! Das soll für Männer sein?" „Hmm... Würde ich eher nicht tun, Alter...", wurde der Jüngere von der plötzlich hinter sich auftauchenden Stimme beinahe zu Tode erschreckt. „Jaaa... ich weiß, was du meinst..", seufzte Yugi, „er könnte die Botschaft dahinter missverstehen... Dabei riecht er doch schon immer sooo... guuut.."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Jonouchis Gesicht, ehe er sich neben seinen Freund gesellte und aus Zeitvertreib auch einige Düfte durchprobierte.

„Wow! Das riecht gut! Leicht herb und exotisch... Das verbinde ich irgendwie mit ihm!" „Echt?", freute sich der Blondgesträhnte, stellte seine eigene Packung zurück und überwand danach die letzten Meter zu seinem Freund. Ohne ein weiteres Wort bückte er sich leicht um an der von Jou geöffneten Tube schnüffeln zu können. Interessiert lasen seine Augen dabei den blauen Namen auf dem silbrigen Grund. „Waterlove" – Ein schöner Name, dachte er noch bei sich.

„Oh... oh das... das ist er...! Jaa, das benutzt er immer!", brachte Yugi aufgebracht und stotternd hervor. Seine violetten Augen größer als sonst, von der unerwarteten Überraschung geweitet. Ohne sein Zutun erschienen Bilder von Yami Athem vor seinem inneren Auge. Erst in Ganzkörperaufnahme... Und dann... je länger ihm der Duft in der Nase blieb – denn dieser wollte einfach nicht verschwinden – trat der Effekt wie bei einer Kamera ein. Als hätte jemand mit dem Objektiv näher heran gezoomt, wurden die Assoziationen, mit denen sich Yugi plötzlich beworfen fühlte, immer genauer, lebendiger und detailreicher.

Yamis Oberkörper... seine Brust, welche durch den ein oder andere oben zu mager geknöpften Knopf des Oberhemds bereits gut zu erahnen war... sein Hals, die schöne, leicht gebräunte, feine Haut... die so verdammt gut roch... Hals und Nackenbereich... nach genau diesem Duft!

Yugis Nackenhärchen kribbelten nun, stellten sich auf, das Blut floss ständig schneller durch seine Gefäße, sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an – es fühlte sich an, als stände Yami tatsächlich unmittelbar hinter ihm! Ja... er konnte ihn riechen... deutlich schwirrte ihm dieser Duft durch Nase und Gehirn. Es fehlte nur eine Kleinigkeit.. und zwar die Kombination, welche dieses Duschgel mit Yamis Haut einging und für einen unnachahmbaren Eigengeruch bei bihm/b sorgte...

Aber umso mehr Sekunden vergingen... umso wärmer wurde dem achtzehnjährigen Schüler. Die Luft schien zu stehen, heiß und knisternd. Ja, ihm wurde nun heiß... richtig heiß... Und mit einem Mal, jedoch nur für eine Millisekunde der Zeit, hatte Yugi das Gefühl, er stände überhaupt nicht mit seinem besten Freund in einem überaus riesigen Kaufhaus. Plötzlich war alles anders...

Seine Fantasie verfrachtete ihn auf Yamis Schoß – beide unbekleidet. Sein Nacken an die geschmeidige Schulter des Älteren gelehnt, das Gesicht nur wenige Millimeter von der Wärme ausstrahlenden, markellosen Haut entfernt... Und er konnte es riechen... an Yamis Hals... genau diesen Duft... Waterlove. Wenn da nicht noch diese Hände wären... diese angenehm weichen und geschickten Hände... die seine Brust hinunter fuhren... langsam, quälend langsam, aber stetig abwärts führend...

Yugi schnappte nach Luft, zuckte zusammen und sprang beinahe wie eine angespannte Feder aus seiner halb hockenden Position auf. „Jaja, sehr schön... sehr schön... b-bitte mach es zu..." Verwirrt und verständnislos blickte der kesse Blonde seinen Kumpel an, kam dann aber der Aufforderung nach. „Sag, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Yugi? Erst dachte ich, du hörst gar nicht mehr auf, deine Nase an dieses Ding zu heften und dann kannst du nicht schnell genug davon loskommen!"

Hitze pulsierte durch seine Adern... als würde sein Blut kochen... Er konnte sich gerade auf absolut nichts konzentrieren, schon gar nicht auf die abgehackt und wie ein Echo klingenden Worte seines Freundes.

Yugi presste die Beine aneinander, atmete tief und hektisch durch. Schloss dann im vergeblichen Versuch, sich selbst zur Ruhe zu bringen, die Augen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Es war nur ein Duschgel, zur Hölle!

„I-ich muss raus... ich... brauche... frische Luft...", stammelte der Jüngere nun in völliger Irritation über das Geschehene, versuchte so möglichst unauffällig seine Position zu ändern und bewegte sich auf die Rolltreppenanlage zu. Dabei zupfte er ungewöhnlich oft am unteren Rand seiner Daunenjacke, welche nie richtig zu sitzen schien. „Hey, das ist die falsche Richtung, Yugi! Wir müssen dort vorne raus!", hielt Jonouchi ihn auf und wies mit dem Zeigefinger einige Meter von sich entfernt zur Seite. „Jaah... ich komme sofort...", murmelte Yugi nur leise und scheinbar orientierungslos.

„Was ist denn bloß mit dir los? Ich dachte, wir suchen ein Geschenk! Nun komm schon, wir müssen weiter und –" Dem sonst so gesprächigen Teenager blieb das Wort im Munde stecken, seinen Blick nicht von Yugi los bekommend. Um seinen Kumpel schneller voran treiben zu können, war der Ältere um das Regal mit den Duschartikeln herum gelaufen und wollte gerade nach Yugis Hand greifen, als ihm etwas an diesem aufgefallen war. „Aber nicht...so"  
„T-tut mir leid"  
„Wie hast du das denn fertig gebracht? Mensch Yugi! Läuft hier irgendwo ein heißer Typ rum, oder was soll das! So können wir doch keinen Meter weiter gehen!"

Zutiefst peinlich berührt und verletzt wendete Yugi den Blick ab, starrte ratlos und verloren mit hochrotem Kopf auf den Boden. 

„Oh man...", stöhnte Jonouchi und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durchs Gesicht, ehe er wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Sieh' zu, wie du das wieder los wirst! Ich warte solange hier im Untergeschoss in diesem Restaurantbereich! Wir sind ja schon den ganzen Tag unterwegs... da wird's langsam Zeit für ein Mittagessen..."

ooooOoooo

Mir wird noch ganz schlecht, wenn ich an diesen verdammten Tag zurück denke! Ich glaube, dieser Vorfall war wirklich das aller, aller peinlichste, was mir je in meinem Leben passiert ist!

Schon von der bloßen Erinnerung glühen meine Wangen heiß und rot auf. Boah, ich mag gar nicht mehr daran denken... Und dann auch noch vor Jonouchi... Oh man. Aber immerhin ist er nicht umsonst mein bester Freund. Als ich mich gut eine halbe Stunde später des Problems entledigt hatte und völlig verstört und Rot vor Scham im Restaurantbereich auftauchte, wusste ich zuerst gar nicht, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber bloß verhalten sollte. Ich setzte mich mit zunächst abgewandtem Blick zu ihm an den Tisch – und Jou tat so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Wie dankbar war und bin ich ihm über diese Reaktion! Und ich weiß auch, dass er es für sich behalten wird... Nicht einmal Honda wird das erfahren. Ra sei Dank!

Der Rest des Tages zieht vor sich hin, der Abend nähert sich. Ich sitze in meinem Zimmer und sortiere meine Schulunterlagen heraus, die ich für Morgen wieder brauche. Da ich in den Ferien für mein Abitur gelernt hatte, habe ich manche Blätter anders geordnet oder nach dem Lernen als abgehakt unter mein Bett geschoben. Außerdem habe ich besonders für meine Physikklausur am Dienstag gelernt. Ich muss unbedingt meine Note aus dem Keller retten! Und... Yami Athem zeigen, dass ich seinen Unterricht verstehe, dass er ein guter Lehrer ist... und vielleicht auch ein klein wenig mit einer besonders guten Leistung beeindrucken.

Ich unterbreche meine Arbeit erst, als ich Großvater den Laden unten schließen und daraufhin die Stufen hinauf kommen höre. Um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten und um auch gleich noch beim Abendessen zubereiten zu helfen, komme ich auch aus meinem Zimmer herunter und begrüße ihn.

„Ohhh, ich freue mich schon, wenn Morgen endlich die Ferienzeit vorbei ist! In diesen Zeiten sind die Meisten verreist oder es treibt die Kinder einfach nicht hierher! Sonst kommen sie immer auf dem Weg zur Schule noch ins Geschäft... Die Einnahmen leiden einfach... Ach ja, Yugi. Heute Morgen wurde die Post offenbar falsch sortiert", erzählt Großvater und greift zu dem kleinen Korb, in welchem einige leere Verpackungen von Spielsachen zu liegen scheinen. „Diese Karte hier landete im Briefkasten für den Gameshop, ist aber an dich adressiert. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du jemanden aus Ägypten kennst!", lacht er weiter und wedelt mir mit einer auf den ersten, ungenauen Blick, orange-roten Postkarte vor der Nase herum.  
„Und ich dachte zuerst, sie wäre für mich!"

Ägypten? Voller Aufregung beschleunigt sich mein Puls. Post vom Nil? Aber doch nicht etwa von... der Person, an die ich jetzt unweigerlich denken muss?  
Glück pulsiert durch meine Adern. Nein Yugi... bloß nicht zu früh freuen! Du wirst nur enttäuscht sein! Beruhige dich.  
Dein Opa war mal Archäologe! Er war oft in Ägypten... Es gibt also genug andere Verbindungen in unserer Familie zu diesem Land...

Trotzdem aufgedreht, als hätte man in mir einen Schalter umgelegt, greife ich mit glühenden Wangen zur Karte und drehe sie hastig in meinen Fingern herum.

Schwarze Tinte, ist das Erste, was mir auffällt. Yami und Tinte? – Er schreibt in der Regel immer mit Kugelschreiber! Mein Blick fliegt nach unten, sucht die letzte Zeile – plötzlich sind die wenigen Sätze, die auf eine solche Karte passen furchtbar viel und unübersichtlich. Bis endlich... die Unterschrift...

Meine Augen reißen sich auf, werden riesig; strahlen gerade sicher ein riesiges Leuchten aus. Er schreibt mir! Er schreibt mir wirklich!  
Gerade eben so kann ich mir noch ein lauten Freudenschrei verkneifen. YEEEEEEEEEEAAAHHHHHH!  
Ich fasse es nicht!

Voller Glück nicke ich Großvater bloß flüchtig dankend zu und rase dann die Treppen in mein Zimmer hinauf. Als erstes schmeiße ich mich auf mein Bett und mache mich daran, die kurze Botschaft zu lesen.

Hallo Yugi!

Aus Erfahrung kann ich wohl behaupten... Wir sehen uns sicherlich eher persönlich wieder, bevor du das hier überhaupt liest. Tja... das ist die internationale Post. Dennoch möchte ich dir gerne Grüße und diese Bilder aus meiner Heimatstadt ‚Al Minya' schicken. Hier geht's Allen gut – außer dass ich von meiner Mutter als Küchenhilfe verurteilt werde, da meine Schwester erfolgreich durch Abwesenheit glänzt. (Bei Ra, ich bin froh, bereits lange ausgezogen zu sein!) und Kacy freut sich darüber, dass es dieses Jahr hier nicht so warm wie Letztes. (Manchmal kommen wir nicht einmal auf 10°C...)

Hoffe, du hattest schöne Weihnachten und wünsche dir ein frohes, neues Jahr.

Alles Liebe Yami Athem.

Mindestens 10 Mal lese ich sämtliche Zeilen durch. Wie schrecklich knuffig er doch ist! Er jammert über Hausarbeit und Kälte! Na der ist gut... Wir haben in der Regel frostige Minusgrade... Aber gut, für Ägypten sind das bereits sehr tiefe Temperaturen...

Ich hatte mir vorgestellt, er läge bei dreißig Grad am Strand des Nils im Liegestuhl! Und das ganz ohne Sonnencreme... alles wegen seines Hauttons. Er sieht jeden Tag aus wie frisch aus der Sonnenbank! Und dabei versprüht er solch ein hitziges Temperament... Jaah, er ist unglücklich in der Kälte... sein Element ist einfach die Wärme! Und die Sonne... Er ist frei und niemand kann ihn einfangen... Er spiegelt einfach wieder, wo er herkommt und aufgewachsen ist... stolz und anmutig... Yami ist einfach der Sohn des Sommers. Und er verbrennt mich unwissentlich...

Überglücklich hänge ich die Karte an meine Pinnwand – schön ganz vorne drauf, um sie immer wieder anschauen zu können.

Die nächste Stunde über zappe ich noch überladen von Vorfreude und Aufregung, ihn morgen wieder sehen zu können – und mich für die absolut süße Karte zu bedanken! – durch die Fernsehprogramme, finde allerdings keinen Sender mehr, welcher mich interessiert. So mache ich mich bereits gegen neun Uhr bettfertig – umso früher ich diesen Tag beende, umso schneller fängt der Nächste an!

Überhaupt muss ich feststellen, dass die Ferien auch ziemlich geschlaucht haben. Morgens früh habe ich mir den Wecker gestellt, um den halben Tag nicht zu verschlafen, denn ich habe wirklich jede Stunde gebraucht. Meistens habe ich den ganzen Vormittag über für die Schule gearbeitet, dann Nachmittags meinem Großvater im Shop geholfen – oder gar alles selbst übernommen, um ihm ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen – um dann abends Zeit mit meinen Freunden verbringen zu können oder an manchen Tagen Zeit für mich zu haben. Frei hatte ich in dem Sinne nicht wirklich.. Somit ist es auch für mich keine Kunst, bereits kurz nach dem zu Bett gehen erschöpft eingeschlafen zu sein.

ooo

Seine langen Beine stützen mich... halten mich... bieten mir Schutz... Ansonsten wäre ich wohl schon längst unkontrolliert nach hinten gekippt... Stöhnend lasse ich den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, hinter meinen Augen tanzen bunte Punkte. Er ist da. Er ist überall. Ich kann ihn spüren... tief in mir... unter mir... neben mir... vor mir... Es ist heiß... so unglaublich heiß... Ein feiner Schweißfilm bedeckt meinen Körper, die Luft ist knisternd heiß... Aber trotzdem folge ich diesem inneren Impuls... folge dem Rhythmus... schiebe meine Hüfte immer wieder vor und zurück... ich muss schon gar nichts mehr dafür tun! Mein Körper führt diese Bewegung von allein aus!

Es ist wie ein Zwang... ein Rauschzustand! Denn es fühlt sich so unbeschreiblich an! So wahnsinnig! Die Umgebung um mich herum verschwimmt... ich sehe nur ihn unter mir... ich sitze auf seinen Hüften... vor mir sein hellbrauner Bauch... Meine linke Hand stützt sich auf die Matratze, meine Rechte streichelt seine dunkle, wunderschöne Haut... so sexy... so erregend, wie die leicht von Muskeln durchzogene Bauchoberfläche sich mit seiner hörbar schweren Atmung ebenfalls leicht hebt und senkt..

Sein Keuchen und Stöhnen durchflutet meine Gehörgänge, ist das einzige, was mein Hirn überhaupt an äußeren Einflüssen wahrnimmt... Außer seiner Hand auf meiner Brust... seine geschickten Finger an meinen so schrecklich sensiblen Knospen... er reizt mich... überall... Antwortet auf jede meiner Bewegungen...

Ich spüre einfach nur diese Hitze im Körper... dieses Verlangen, mehr von diesem irrsinnigen Gefühlen zu spüren, welche er in mir auslöst! Mein ganzer Unterleib kribbelt und spannt wie verrückt, der süße Druck nimmt ständig zu. Es ist seine Hand... zwischen meinen Beinen... welche mir völlig die Sinne raubt!

Diese reibende Bewegung... diese Erfüllung... mehr... oh Gott, mehr! Es fühlt sich ja so gut an!  
Meine Hüften stoßen vor, sorgen so dafür, dass mich eine erneute Welle an Gefühlen völlig überschwemmt und einnimmt. Es ist wie auf einem Höhenflug! Ich kann nicht genug bekommen! Alles in mir presst sich zusammen... der Druck wird immer stärker – es ist die reinste Qual! Aber ich will so leiden! Will und kann nicht stoppen!

Von Sekunde zu Sekunde werden meine Bewegungen schneller... meine Atmung heftiger und lauter, mein Herzschlag gibt den Rhythmus vor. Ein jappsender Aufschrei von mir. Haltsuchend klammere ich mich ins Bettlaken. Die Spannung in mir wird unerträglich, mein ganzer Körper wartet und arbeitet scheinbar sehnlichst auf einen bestimmten Moment hinaus.

Ich beiße mir selbst auf die Lippen, als es am zentralen Punkt meiner Erregung plötzlich leicht feucht in Yamis Händen wird. Ich presse mich tiefer ins Sitzen, versuche nach Luft zu schnappen. Doch dann trifft Yami auf eine gewisse Stelle tief in mir, welches eine Kettenreaktion an Gefühlsüberflutung auslöst. Diese Berührung lässt kleine Funken vor meinen Augen explodieren – welche nur die ersten Vorläufer des richtigen Feuerwerks sind, welches in der nächsten Sekunde auch direkt in mir explodiert. Seine Hand umfasst mich gekonnt fester – und für mich gibt es kein Halten mehr.

Mit einem lauten, kehligen Stöhnen, welches eher ein halber Aufschrei ist, kippe ich nach vorn, presse die Augenlider ganz fest aufeinander.

Für wenige Sekunden verliere ich sämtliches Denkvermögen, kann absolut nichts mehr aufnehmen oder reagieren. Eine Gefühlsflut überschwemmt mich, begräbt mich völlig unter sich.  
Es ist wie ein grelles Licht, welches alles andere ausblendet. Nur noch die Erleichterung nach dem Nachlassen des Drucks ist zu spüren.. Mein Körper fühlt sich wie im Flug – ich fühle mich endlos frei. Ich fliege... als hätte man mich von einer Klippe gestoßen...

Nur langsam öffne ich die Augen. Ein enormes Kribbeln und Prickeln hallt in meinem Unterleib nach, Zufriedenheit und Glück pulsieren durch meine Adern. Aus einem inneren Impuls heraus hebe ich meine Beine leicht, winkele sie an und reibe ihre Innenseiten zur besseren Verarbeitung der Gefühle aneinander.

Ich puste die Luft in einem langen Zug aus. Lunge und Herz beruhigen sich allmählich wieder.  
Die Bilder sind noch deutlich in meinem Kopf vertreten... die Szene spukt noch immer wie lebendig vor meinem inneren Auge! Bei dem Gedanken wird mir kribbelig und mulmig zugleich. Uffz... was zur... war bitte das? Ich hab doch nicht...?

Und schon im nächsten Moment erhalte ich meine Antwort auf peinlichste und unangenehmste Weise selbst. Der Stoff meiner Pyjamahose... ist in meinem Intimbereich völlig nass, an manchen Stellen noch lauwarm, andere Teilstücke bereits kalt, klebrig und rufen ein ekliges Gefühl auf der Haut hervor.

‚Uuuhhm...', nuschele ich verschlafen. Noch immer nicht alle Sinne bei mir, setze ich mich verstört auf. Als wäre ich auf der Suche nach einem letzten Beweis taste ich das Laken zwischen meinen Beinen ab. Scheiße... Es war also doch... real... auf eine gewisse Weise... Noch immer kann ich deutlich die Nachwirkungen dieses Abenteuers in mir spüren – und auch auf mir drauf.

Oh Mann... Benommen fahre ich mir mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, wende mich dann zum Bettrand, um aus diesem feuchten Schlamassel zu entfliehen. Dabei wandert meine Hand ungeschickt zu meinen Funkwecker, um dessen Anzeige zu beleuchten, schmeiße diesen aber dabei jedoch versehentlich noch halb um. Shit, halb zwölf, mitten in der Nacht! Ich muss ja gleich schon wieder aufstehen! Und in die Schule... Verschlafen rubbele ich mir die Augen.

Nun hat es mich also erwischt... Irgendwann mussten all diese Tagträumereien ja mal ausarten... mir unkontrolliert aus den Händen rutschen und ihre eigene Richtung einschlagen. Oft genug habe ich mir immerhin nicht nur gewünscht... sondern mir auch vorgestellt... ihn zu küssen, zu streicheln... oh Gott, ich werde schon wieder richtig unruhig.

Kurz verschwinde ich ins Bad um mich zu reinigen und mir anschließend den frischen Pyjama anzuziehen. Lust und Zeit das Bett frisch zu überziehen habe ich nun keine mehr, also nehme ich mir ebenfalls ein großes Duschhandtuch aus dem Badezimmer mit und breite dies über der feuchten Stelle aus, um wenigstens trocken schlafen zu können. Morgen früh werde ich die Bettwäsche abziehen, damit Großvater nicht noch Zeuge irgendwelcher Rückstände wird...

ooo

Ein Glück ist der erste Schultag wenigstens ein Mittwoch – und so treffe ich erst um 10 Uhr in der Schule ein. Nach einer freudigen Begrüßung allerseits, schaffe ich es auch relativ schnell, mich mit der Ausrede, noch ein Referat, welches ich für meinen Japanischkurs über die Ferien angefertigt habe, am Lehrerzimmer abgeben zu müssen.

Tatsächlich stehe ich nur zwei Minuten später vor dessen Tür und klopfe voller Vorfreude und Aufregung.

„Sind wir denn hier in einem Bienenstock? Kaum ist der Schwarm wieder im Haus, summt jede Sekunde jemand herein! ...Gestern war es hier noch so schön ruhig! Sag, was willst du denn?", begrüßt mich unser stellvertretender Schulleiter, offensichtlich außerordentlich gut gelaunt. Sch-Schwarm wieder im Haus? Ja woher weiß er denn, dass ich...? Ach so... Bienenschwarm... der meint uns Schüler...

„Guten Morgen! Ich würde gerne mit Herrn Athem sprechen! Ich muss ihm etwas abgeben...", lüge ich. „Ah ja, der Neue mit der auffälligen Frisur, nicht wahr? Neee, tut mir leid, der ist zur Zeit nicht im Haus... Leidet wahrscheinlich unter einem Zuckerschock...", murmelt er leiser in seinen braunen Bart. „Zuckerschock?", wiederhole ich verständnislos. Was soll denn das? Und wie... er ist nicht da..? Die Schule hat doch begonnen! Yami hat einfach hier zu sein! „Nur ein Spaß... Aber es wäre dem Kollegen zuzutrauen! Er hat nämlich vor den Ferien in der Lehrerkonferenz die Schale Gummibärchen, die eigentlich für alle da gewesen war, komplett allein geleert! Nun gut, vielleicht haben seine Sitznachbarn das Ein oder Andere abbekommen... Er hatte anscheinend Langeweile!", antwortet mein Gegenüber und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Als Referendar hat man halt nicht besonders viel Mitspracherecht. Es geht schlicht und ergreifend für ihn darum, sich solche Konferenzen anzuhören und einfach mitzuerleben. Aber ich will nicht schlecht über Kollegen reden! Ich bin mir sicher, er hat trotz allem aufmerksam zugehört."

Sauer und vor allem schrecklich enttäuscht sitze ich kurz darauf im Erdkunderaum, während auch bald mein bester Freund gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Stundenbeginn eintrödelt. „Naaa, haste' rausgefunden, wo er steckt?", lächelt mich Jonouchi an und streicht sich seinen langen, störenden Pony aus den Augen. „Du weißt schon, dass Yami heute nicht da ist?", entgegne ich völlig überrascht und voller Empörung. Wieso hat er mir dann nicht direkt Bescheid gegeben? Er wusste doch genau, wie sehr ich darauf brenne, ihn wieder zu sehen! Auch konnte er sich denken, dass dieses Referat eine Lüge war!

„Naja... steht doch wie immer groß und breit am schwarzen Brett, bei den Stundenplanänderungen. Er lässt sich heute für all seine Stunden entschuldigen... Vielleicht in Ägypten stecken geblieben?" „Red' keinen Scheiß!", fauche ich ihn versehentlich eine Spur zu hart an – immerhin spiele ich seit dieser Information mit den selben Gedanken!  
„Hee, bleib mal locker, Alter! Kann doch sein, dass sein Rückflug gestrichen wurde, manchmal streiken Fluggesellschaften halt... Immerhin hat er sich hier in der Schule abgemeldet, sonst würde er in der Liste der abwesenden Lehrer gar nicht auftauchen, wenn man noch auf ihn warten würde..." „Hast ja Recht... Tut mir leid, Jou... Ich mache mir bloß solche Sorgen um ihn.." – Und bin so enttäuscht, füge ich in Gedanken hinzu, während sich die Traurigkeit weiter wie ein dunkles Gewand um mich hüllt.

Ich habe Yami doch schon seit 4 Wochen nicht mehr gesehen! Vier Wochen! Ich weiß schon fast gar nicht mehr, wie er überhaupt aussieht. Ich vermisse ihn ja so schrecklich... seine fröhliche, liebenswerte Art, sein Lächeln, seine fast schon zur Gewohnheit gewordene Zuwendung mir gegenüber... alles fehlt so schrecklich...

Auch am nächsten Tag lässt sich in der rechten Seitenspalte der abwesenden Lehrkräfte das Kürzel „AT" finden – und natürlich erteilt mir bei einigen Nachfragen keiner seiner Lehrerkollegen genauere Auskünfte über sein Fernbleiben. Oder besser plötzliches Verschwinden, denn auch ans Telefon geht er nicht. Denn nachdem ich zuerst selbst lange mit mir gerungen hatte, hatte ich mich doch dazu überredet, bei ihm zu Hause anzurufen. Anscheinend... tatsächlich komplett ausgeflogen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – ansonsten könnte doch schließlich immerhin Mirai ans Telefon gehen...

Ich werde noch wahnsinnig! Da wartet man vier lange Wochen... und dann... Verschluckt ihn der Erdboden..

Jonouchi hat mich nicht stoppen können. Anstatt mich heute, immerhin ein Samstag mit viel Zeit, zu Hause an meinen Schreibtisch zu setzen und für die bevorstehende Physikklausur zu lernen, stehe ich mal wieder in der Azami Straße vor Hausnummer zweiundsiebzig. Die Türklingel, auf welche ich gerade drücke ist noch beschriftet wie eh und je. Innerlich aufgewühlt und völlig nervös warte ich auf eine Reaktion. Ich schlucke mehrmals, meine Kehle wird trocken. Lass ihn da sein... Gott, bitte lass ihn da sein... er fehlt bereits seit drei Tagen in der Schule! Ich muss endlich wissen, was los ist! Ich kann doch nicht weiter mit dieser Ungewissheit leben! Ich muss ihn einfach wieder sehen! Brauche die Bestätigung, dass er unversehrt zurück ist... und nicht etwa im Krankenhaus liegt... Ich will gar nicht wieder hochkommen lassen, was ich mir bereits alles ausgemalt habe.

Der Summer ertönt, die Tür, an welche ich mein Gewicht gelehnt hatte, gibt nach. Kurz bleibt mein Herz vor Schreck stehen – er ist da! Endlich! Ich werde ihn wieder sehen!

Wie ein Irrer hetze ich durchs Treppenhaus, mein Herz hämmert aufgeregt gegen meine Brust. Die letzten Stufen zwinge ich mich allerdings, langsamer zu nehmen um mich halbwegs zivilisiert zu geben und ja einen guten Eindruck zu machen. Meine Schritte hallen die letzten Meter auf dem Gang – ein Hund beginnt zu bellen. Bereits beim zweiten Ton kann ich es orten: Es kommt hinter Yamis Wohnungstür hervor! Kacy!

Diese wird auch prompt geöffnet und ich beiße mir voll von innerer Anspannung selbst auf die Zunge. Aus Erfahrung gehe ich bereits ein klein wenig in Deckung, warte auf die stürmische Begrüßung der Hündin, die mich jedes Mal voller Freude beinahe umrennt. Doch schon ertönt ein schneidendes „Sitz!" durch den Türspalt, ehe diese ganz aufschwingt.

Nicht nur Kacy bringt mich völlig aus dem Konzept, in dem sie brav einige Zentimeter hinter der Tür mit treuem Ausdruck in den Augen und wedelndem Schwanz sitzen bleibt, als stände das Befolgen von Regeln neuerdings auf der Tagesordnung, nein... Auch der junge Mann, welcher nun vor mir steht, schockiert mich vollkommen.

Ein völlig Fremder betrachtet mich, gut einen Kopf größer als Yami, hellblond und bekleidet mit dunkelgrünem Pullover und einer recht neu aussehenden, grauen Cordhose.

„Ähh... Guuuten... Taaag...", presse ich hervor, da mich mein Verstand dazu zwingt. Meine Kehle schnürt sich zu, mein Magen durchfährt ein schrecklich mulmiges Gefühl... nein... bitte alles, nur das nicht... lass es einen guten Freund von ihm sein... nur Freund wie Kumpel... so jemanden hat er sicher... Ein kalter Schauer jagt mir den Nacken hinab bis ins Steißbein.  
„Gleichfalls. Was kann ich für Sie tun? Wir kaufen nichts und spenden tun wir ebenfalls hin und wieder – freiwillig", dabei betont er das letzte Wort besonders scharf um diesem mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Neiin, das missdeuten Sie! Ich bin kein Verkäufer! Ich...", Tjaaa, was bin ich eigentlich? Bloß ein Schüler, der seinen Lehrer am Wochenende besucht? Und wer zur Hölle ist er? Und vor allem was macht er in Yami Athems Wohnung! Oh Gott... hoffentlich... bitte lass es nicht sein... Lebensgefährte sein... Trocken schlucke ich. Werde ich jetzt die Wahrheit herausfinden?

„Ich... komme, weil ich gerne mit Herrn Athem reden würde!" Mein Gegenüber hebt misstrauisch eine Augenbraue, fixiert mich dann anscheinend prüfend mit seinen kritischen, blauen Augen. „Der ist verhindert", kommt es knapp zur Antwort. Alles in mir scheint zusammen zu brechen. Nein... das ist nicht sein Ernst... unmöglich...

„A-achso... Wann... kommt er denn zurück?" „Das ist ungewiss. Wenn es sehr wichtig ist, versuchen Sie es nächstes Wochenende erneut, dann müsste er wieder zu sprechen sein."

Ich schlucke. Ein riesengroßer Knoten verschnürt meinen Hals. Fehlschlag... alles umsonst... erst die Hoffnung... und dann komme ich vergebens... Wut keimt in mir auf... Warum verdammt will mir niemand genau sagen, was mit ihm los ist! - Nein! So schnell wird mich dieser Typ nicht wieder los! Entschlossenheit lodert in mir empor, mein Blick verfestigt sich, wirkt nun sicherlich nicht mehr so unterwürfig wie zuvor. Das hier ist meine einzige Anlaufquelle! In der Schule stoße ich ja auch nur auf diesen verdammten Datenschutz, wie es der stellvertrendene Schulleiter an der Tür zum Lehrerzimmer nannte!

„Und Sie kümmern sich in Yamis Abwesenheit um seine Kacy?", versuche ich irgendwie, ein Gespräch aufzubauen. Ein händeringender Versuch zu verhindern, dass mir in der nächsten Sekunde bereits wieder die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen wird. Ich muss einfach wissen, wer er ist! Und warum er sich in Yamis Wohnung aufhält!  
Vor allem aber, was mit Yami selbst los ist.

Es folgt eine kleine Stille, in der ich den Blick auf die genannte Hündin richte, welche noch immer nur auf die Erlaubnis, loszustürmen und mich beinahe umzuschmeißen, zu warten scheint.

„Duuu... weißt ihren Namen?", kommt es plötzlich mit einer deutlich leiseren und gefühlsvolleren Stimme – oder kommt es mir nur so vor? – während er mit dem Kopf zu dem silberfarbenen Fellbündel hinunterdeutet. „Natürlich... Ich führe sie hin und wieder Gassi", lüge ich. Immerhin heiligt der Zweck bekanntlich die Mittel... „Und wie könnte ich solch einen Wirbelwind vergessen"  
„Ach so ist das... du kennst die Athems näher"  
Nun trommelt mein Herz einen kleinen Freudentakt. „Könnte man so sagen... Zwar nicht so richtig... aber Yami und Mirai hatten schon öfter privat Kontakt mit mir. Also... Yami... – ich meine natürlich Herr Athem meinte vor kurzem, ich solle ihn bald mal wieder besuchen kommen..." Wobei... kann es sein, dass er mich zuletzt geduzt hat? „Das dürfte schon ein Weilchen her sein... im Moment redet der Gute nämlich keinen einzigen Ton mehr – mit niemanden. Aber du hättest gleich sagen sollen, dass du eingeladen wurdest"  
„Bin ich ja nur... indirekt...", versuche ich die Situation wieder ein wenig gerade zu rücken. Die Einladung ist tatsächlich nun schon über einen Monat her...

Und wie bitte...? Yami spricht nicht? Mit keinem?  
Angst steigt in mir hoch. Was hat er bloß? Was ist ihm widerfahren? Ein Trauma? Schock!

„Na dann komm rein!", bietet er mir an und schubst als symbolische Geste die bereits schon etwas über die Hälfte geöffnete Tür noch ein Stückchen weiter auf und gibt mir so den weiteren Weg frei.  
Doch was will ich mit diesem fremden Mann in Yamis Wohnung?  
Und wenn er tatsächlich... an den jungen Referendaren vergeben sein sollte... Dann will ich diesen Typen eh nie wieder sehen! Es wäre viel zu verletztend... viel zu endgültig... Immerhin... wären sie etwa im selben Alter... es wäre also gut möglich..

„Uhm... nein Danke... Da komme ich lieber ein anderes Mal vorbei, wenn Herr Athem wieder zu erreichen ist." Ein letztes Mal werde ich kritisch gemustert, dann hebt er seine rechte Hand und macht eine entsprechende Geste in die Wohnung hinein. „Er ist da... Es ist lediglich meine Aufgabe, ungebetene Gäste abzuwimmeln, denn er braucht Ruhe. Aber alles weitere erkläre ich dir lieber nicht hier im Treppenhaus"  
Auffordernd sieht er mich an.

Yami ist da? Er ist tatsächlich doch zu Hause?  
Mein Herz macht beinahe Luftsprünge! Freude sprudelt aus einer längst versickerten Quelle, bringt sogar ein leichtes Lächeln für diesen zunächst so unhöflichen Mann mit sich ans Tageslicht. „D-Dankeschön...", stammele ich und folge seiner Geste ein wenig beklommen. Genauer gesagt weiß ich überhaupt nicht, wofür ich mich überhaupt bedanke.  
„Ich bin übrigens Mamoru Fujishima"  
Mamoru? Moment mal! Den Namen habe ich doch schon mal gehört! Ja natürlich, im Krankenhaus! Das muss also Mirais Verlobter sein! Ein riesiger Felsen fällt mir von der Brust, ich puste leise die angestaute Luft aus. Kann plötzlich wieder viel freier atmen. „Angenehm. Yugi Mutou", stelle ich mich ebenfalls vor.

Kaum fällt die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss, erhebt sich Kacy, wie nach einem geheimen Kommando und wuselt mir direkt freudig um die Beine, während ihre Rute immer wieder aufgeregt gegen meinen Oberschenkel geschlagen wird. „Hallo mein Mädchen!", begrüße ich sie lachend. Extra für sie gehe ich ein wenig in die Knie, um sie ausgiebig am ganzen Körper streicheln und begrüßen zu können. Als hätte ich es nicht bereits ahnen können, habe ich auch schon im nächsten Moment ihre schwarze, feuchte Hundeschnauze an meiner Wange kleben und spüre auch schon ihren warmen Waschlappen auf meiner Nase. Mensch Maus! Du weißt ja gar nicht, auf welche Gedanken mich so etwas bringt!  
Kichernd ziehe ich sie am Halsband von mir. „Aus! Lass das!", versuche ich mich mal wieder – und bin mehr als erstaunt, als die Hündin tatsächlich aufgibt, sich von mir abwendet und als wolle sie mir den Weg zeigen, in die Küche verschwindet. Allerdings wohl eher, weil dort ihre Fressnäpfe stehen.

Ich bin wahnsinnig erleichtert, dass es ihr so gut geht. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich sie überhaupt nach dem Unfall vor drei Monaten wieder sehe! Sie hat sich wirklich blendend erholt, nichts erinnert mehr an die Operation. Zumindest soweit ich das gerade beurteilen kann...

„Lass uns in die Küche gehen, Yugi-san. – Ist es auch in Ordnung, wenn ich dich duze?", holt sich Mamoru für mich völlig überraschend die Erlaubnis ein.  
„Ja, sicher ist es das!", lenke ich schnell ein, „Sie können das –san übrigens auch gerne weglassen, das wäre völlig okay. Ich bin zwar gerade genau volljährig, aber so wäre es mir lieber." Das ist zwar nur die Halbwahrheit, denn in Wirklichkeit lege ich Wert darauf, von Fremden gesiezt und nicht wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden, da man mich auf Grund meiner geringen Körpergröße oft für ein solches hält, allerdings handelt es sich hier schließlich um Mirais Lebenspartner. Vielleicht komme ich so auch Yami näher, wenn ich mich mit Mamoru gut halte...

Wir kommen in der Küche an, ich setze mich direkt auf einen der beiden Stühle, die zu dem weißen Holztisch gehören. In diesem Raum hat sich aber auch absolut nichts verändert – Erinnerungen steigen in mir empor. An das gemeinsame Kochen... das stilvolle verwüsten der Küche und unsere wirklich amüsante Aufputzaktion. Wir waren schon ein Chaosteam.

„Schön, dann ist ja gut. Mamoru reicht bei mir übrigens auch, so alt bin ich schließlich auch noch nicht!", gesteht er mir zu – und kaum etwas erinnert mehr an den unpersönlichen Mann an der Türschwelle. „Wie alt sind Sie – bist du denn..?", erkundige ich mich direkt neugierig. Dabei ist es völlig ungewohnt, einen noch fremden Erwachsenen einfach so zu duzen! Sein Angebot kam für mich völlig überraschend und meiner Meinung nach auch zu schnell! Auch wenn es mein Ziel war, Vertrauen auf mich zu ziehen... Er ist immerhin ein gutes Stück älter als ich. „Ich bin gerade erst sechsundzwanzig geworden."

Beinahe wäre ich anime-mäßig nach hinten umgekippt – überall diese Zahl! Sind denn hier alle in diesem Alter! Ich komme mir so verdammt jung und ausgegrenzt vor.  
„Dann herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich!", überspiele ich meinen leichten Anflug von Traurigkeit. „Danke, aber das ist schon ein Weilchen her! Das war schon kurz nach Weihnachten..." „Achso. Was... ist nun eigentlich mit Herrn Athem?", hake ich nervös nach. Hatte Mamoru nicht gesagt, er wäre zu Hause? Warum kommt er denn bloß nicht hierher? Er müsste uns doch hören! Mein Puls wird schneller, ich freue mich doch schon so dermaßen darauf, ihn endlich wieder zu treffen!

„Hm? Der schläft natürlich noch! Er ist ziemlich krank, weiß du... Ich glaube, Grippe triffts als Sammelbegriff... Ich wollte eigentlich gerade etwas für ihn kochen. Hilfst du mir?" „Öhm ja klar! Sicher doch!"

Krank? Oh nein, was er bloß hat? Es muss etwas Ernsteres sein, wenn er seit Tagen in der Schule fehlt! Sorge beginnt in mir aufzusteigen.  
Zugleich könnte ich mich mal wieder ohrfeigen! In welche Situation hast du dich jetzt schon wieder hineingestürzt, Yugi?  
Du kannst doch gar nicht kochen! Der arme Yami! Ich verschlimmere seinen Zustand ja noch!

Ehe ich mich versehe, habe ich mich auch schon mit Mamoru abgesprochen und schneide Kürbisse, welche in die Suppe sollen, während der Ältere die übrigen Zutaten herausholt und vorbereitet. (1)  
Allerdings muss ich direkt feststellen, dass der blonde junge Mann einen doch eher ruhigeren Charakter besitzt, als ich zuerst angenommen hatte. Unsere Kommunikation läuft eher spärlich und schleppend – einzig kontinuierliche Geräuschquelle ist viel mehr Kacy, welche fast die ganze Zeit durch die Küche tappst, mit ihrem Schwanz an Möbelstücken anschlägt oder bettelnd ihren Fressnapf über die Fliesen schiebt, woraufhin sie direkt scharf von Mamoru zurecht gewiesen wird.

Ich wundere mich ehrlich gesagt, wie er mit Yamis absolut gesprächsfreudiger Schwester so gut zurechtkommen soll. Aber vielleicht sind es genau die Gegensätze der Beiden, die sie füreinander anziehend machen. Denn ich kann mit diesem ebenfalls ziemlich in sich gekehrten Charakter wenig anfangen. Er erzählt mir fast gar nichts über sich selbst, ich muss alles hinterfragen und nach einer kurzen Weile komme ich mir auch zu blöd vor, ihm etwas über mich zu erzählen. Es scheint ihn ja nicht sonderlich zu interessieren... Es ist einfach eine völlig andere Atmosphäre, wenn ich mit Yami zusammen stecke! Auch wenn er nun wirklich ebenfalls keine Quasselstrippe ist... aber wir unterhalten uns einfach. Es wird nie langweilig mit ihm, selbst wenn wir eine Weile schweigen! Irgendwas tauschen wir immer aus... seien es Blicke, ein Lächeln... Wir verstehen uns einfach!

Eine Erkenntnis zuckt durch mein Bewusstsein. Kann es sein... diese Situation zwischen uns... Er antwortet auf wirklich fast alles, was ich ihm zukommen lasse... Liegt es etwa daran, dass wir... gegenseitig... ziemlich intensive Sympathie füreinander hegen?  
Ich kenne ihn zwar im Grunde nicht, aber schon jetzt bin ich mir sicher: Mamoru würde nie so auf mich reagieren, wie Yami es tut... liegt dies etwa nur an seinem Charakter? Oder weil er überhaupt gar kein Interesse in Sachen Liebe hat, da er schließlich vergeben ist!  
Könnte Yami Athem... wirklich Interesse haben?  
Zumindest... hat er mein Handeln schon so oft positiv verstärkt... er hat mir schon so viel Hoffnung gemacht! Ohne all diese kleinen, positiven Erfahrungen... hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich schon längst aufgegeben!  
Wenn ich mir bloß sicher sein könnte... ob er all dies absichtlich getan hat... und ob es ihm bewusst war! Ob er überhaupt weiß, wie sehr mir unser gemeinsamer Abend im Café... im Gedächtnis geblieben ist... wie fröhlich ich danach war... tagelang hatte ich solch ein warmes Glücksgefühl im Bauch, als hätte ich die Sonne persönlich verschluckt!

Bis zu dem Tag, als wir uns gegenseitig schöne Ferien wünschen mussten... Ich habe die Verabschiedung bewusst kurz gehalten. Konnte es nicht ertragen, mir vorzustellen, ihn einen Monat lang nicht zu sehen. Je länger ich ein letztes Mal seine Nähe genossen hätte, desto weniger hätte ich mich trennen können. Also habe ich behauptet, nach dem Unterricht noch einen wichtigen Arzttermin zu haben... „Soo, damit wären wir hier fertig...", reißt mich Mamoru aus meinen Gedanken und dreht den Herd aus. „Deckst du schon einmal den Tisch für uns drei? Ich werde Yami wecken gehen. Mein Schatz hat angeordnet, ihren Bruder zum Essen zu zwingen, da er freiwillig bei Krankheit nichts anrührt. Er wird ja sonst nie gesund..." „Sicher! Ja natürlich... gern...", stammele ich völlig überrumpelt. Hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, dass er Yami gleich holen und damit aus seinem Schlaf reißen würde!  
Oh Mann, wie sehr bin ich aufgeregt...

Eilig flitze ich von einem Schrank zum Nächsten – habe doch glatt durch die plötzlich aufkommende Nervosität vergessen, wo Yami noch mal sein Geschirr lagert – und suche mir so in Windeseile alles zusammen. Meine Hände werden kalt und zittern ein wenig. Beinahe hätte ich einen Teller fallen gelassen. Na das wäre ja eine schöne Begrüßung für ihn gewesen.  
Verdammt Yugi, was ist denn los mit dir! Du triffst ihn doch nicht das erste Mal! Ihr kennt euch doch schon... Und außerdem ist das doch hier keine besondere Situation... keine Verabredung und gar nichts! Im Gegenteil; du bist im Vorteil! Yami weiß doch noch gar nichts von deinem Besuch...

Abwartend setze ich mich auf einen der Stühle, streiche mir aufgeregt meine Kleidung glatt. Wo bleiben die denn?  
Dann. Schritte im Gang. Kacy ist die Erste, die durch die offen stehen gelassene Küchentür wieder hinein tritt – natürlich war sie Mamoru gefolgt, so wie sie jedem von uns aus Langweile hinterher läuft; so auch mir, als ich vorhin die Küche kurz für einen Gang zum WC verließ. Ein Glück konnte ich die Badezimmertür schließen, ehe sie mir auch dort hinein gefolgt wäre.

Und dann taucht er hinter der Ecke auf.

Im hauptsächlich schwarzen, mit ein wenig Violett verzierten Pyjama, den Kopf zunächst zu Boden gerichtet, die sonst so vor Kraft glänzenden Haare zwar größtenteils nach oben gerichtet, aber völlig matt und zerzaust. Dann scheinen seine Augen meine Füße entdeckt zu haben, denn mit einem Mal hebt er seinen Kopf – mein Herz rast vor Freude – und wir sehen uns an. Endlich. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

Entsetzt weiten sich jedoch in der nächsten Sekunde meine Augen. Seine Amethyste, welche ich sonst nur vor Sicherheit und Anmut strahlend kenne, blicken mich trüb und müde an. Der sonst immer vorhandene, dünne Kajalstrich ist ersetzt von ebenso dunklen Augenringen. Im Ganzen ist seine sommerliche, arabische Gesichtsfarbe einem ziemlich ungesund aussehenden, blassen Hellbraun gewichen. Ein dicker, roter Schal umschlingt seinen Hals, hält ebenfalls noch seine halbe untere Gesichtshälfte darin verbuddelt.

Ich schlucke schwer. Er sieht einfach elend aus! Ein kleiner Stich in meinem Herzen – ich kann ihn nicht leiden sehen. Man sieht seinem Körper direkt an, wie kaputt und zerschlagen er sich fühlen muss.  
Er tut mir ja so leid! Am liebsten würde ich die Hälfte der Bakterien und Viren auf mich nehmen und sein Leid teilen! So würde er wesentlich besser damit fertig werden! Obwohl... ich würde ihm auch genauso alles abnehmen wollen.  
Jedoch erwische ich mich dabei, sein Erscheinungsbild mit den völlig verwuschelten und den leicht verschlafenen Blick extrem süß zu finden!

Seine Augen weiten sich vor Überraschung, sein Kopf hebt sich an, befreit sich aus der Deckung des Schals und sein Mund öffnet sich für ein gekrächztes „Yugi!"

Yami! Vor lauter Freude denke ich überhaupt nicht weiter über irgend etwas nach und springe auf. Wie sehr habe ich ihn vermisst! Der Stuhl fährt knirschend über die Fliesen nach hinten.  
Er ist ja so schrecklich süß! Er kann kaum sprechen, tut es aber trotzdem! – Für mich! Und überhaupt...die Erleichterung ist riesengroß, ihn wieder zu sehen! Ich wusste zwar bereits die letzte halbe Stunde, dass er hier ist.. Aber ihn heil und unverletzt hier vor mir stehen zu haben... zurück aus dem fernen Ägypten...

Seine Augen leuchten mich an, es ist, als habe sie jemand von einer Sekunde auf die Andere poliert und ein Lächeln bahnt sich auf seine Lippen.

Der erste Schock über sein Aussehen mindert sich rasch – oder wird eher durch die Freude dominiert, welche schon die ganze Zeit unterdrückt darauf wartet, freigelassen zu werden.  
Ich fühle mich wie in einen Traum... habe Angst, dass dieser gleich wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt.  
„Yami!", entflieht es versehentlich meiner Kehle, dazu noch im sehr hohen Tonfall – und stürme auf ihn zu. Ohne zu wissen, was ich überhaupt tue, oder über irgendwelche Folgen nachzudenken, schlinge ich schon im nächsten Moment meine Arme um seinen zierlichen Oberkörper, presse mich ganz eng an ihn und schmiege meine Wange gegen seine Brust. Ich muss ihn einfach spüren – habe Angst, meine Augen täuschen mich. Ich muss ihn einfach halten... Habe so lange auf ihn gewartet... ihn so vermisst... hatte ja solche Sorge um den jungen, angehenden Lehrer.

Ich genieße seine Wärme, die Geborgenheit, die von ihm ausgeht. Dabei registriere ich nur entfernt, wie er ebenfalls einen Arm auch um meinen Rücken legt. Für einen Moment ist alles um mich herum egal... „Endlich...", nuschele ich nur, reibe meine Wange sanft und verschmust gegen den fließend, schwarzen Satinstoff seines Schlafanzuges.

Schon im nächsten Moment spüre ich zunächst zwei, dann mehrere Finger, welche sich sanft in meinen Haaransatz im Nacken graben und mich dort mit seichten Bewegungen zu kraulen beginnen. Ich schließe genüsslich die Augen, lasse leise warme Luft ausströmen. Puls und Atmung wieder im selben, ruhigen Rhythmus, spüre ich auch schon seinen typischen, mir nur allzu bekannten Duft in der Nase. Er ist es... ich bin bei ihm... Seine streichelnden Hände tun ihr Übriges, mein Kopf wird ein wenig schwerer, lehnt sich deswegen von ganz allein intensiver an die mich schützende, angenehme Brust und ich beginne leise zu schnurren.

Meine Umwelt um mich herum verschwindet... bis ich ein eindeutiges, lautes Kratzen auf Blech wahrnehme. Ich öffne die Augen, hebe den Kopf an – und mein Blick trifft Yamis Gesicht, welches leicht lächelnd zu mir herab blickt. Ich kann gar nicht anders, als automatisch zurück zu lächeln. Er strahlt mir so viel Sympathie entgegen... scheint unsere Umarmung gerade genauso sehr zu genießen wie ich.

Das Geräusch fordert wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich wende den Kopf nach rechts. Mamoru rührt im Suppentopf. Oh Scheiße! Der ist ja auch noch da!

Wie vom Blitz getroffen lasse ich schlagartig von Yami ab. Mit einem Mal ist mir, als hätte jemand einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser auf mich herabgeschüttet, welches mich zurück in die Realität zieht. Was habe ich bloß getan! Was zum Teufel hat mich bloß geritten?  
Ich bin ja wohl lebensmüde! Ich habe Yami völlig überfallen! Das Blut schießt mir in den Kopf, lässt ihn glühen, als hätte ich Fieber. Wie konnte ich nur... und das vor diesem Mamoru... ich habe Yami doch sicher völlig bloß gestellt! Und ich habe ihn soeben geduzt! Hallo Yugi, geht's noch? Erschrocken schnappe ich nach Luft. Beruhige dich, Yugi... nichts anmerken lassen... bloß raus aus dieser peinlichen Situation! Überspiele das schnell... ehe dir irgendwelche dummen Fragen gestellt werden... „Jaa... also... das Essen... das Essen...", versuche ich abzulenken. 

„Genau, die Suppe ist fertig... – hier!", lacht der Blonde und stellt den soeben gefüllten tieferen Teller auf einen der drei gedeckten Plätze. „Schön aufessen, wir leisten dir auch Gesellschaft – und reden für dich!", grinst er weiter.

Ich habe bereits beim Kochen das Angebot erhalten, mitessen zu dürfen und nicke so auf seine Behauptung einfach nur hastig. Doch ich verstehe nicht ganz, was er mit seiner letzten Aussage wohl gemeint haben könnte?

Ein leises Knurren erfolgt, welches fast im Geräusch des Stuhls untergeht, der vom Küchentisch abgerückt wird, bevor Yami sich setzen kann. „Yami bitte... Du hast doch nur diese einen Stimmbänder... Du bekommst von uns keinen Tropfen Mitleid mehr, wenn du demnächst stumm wirst!"

Stumm? Was! Yami wird nicht mehr reden?  
Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Seine wundervolle Stimme! Diese tiefe, klare so facettenreiche Stimme... Mit welcher er doch soo gut umzugehen weiß... Nein, das wäre einfach nur ein Alptraum! Heftig schüttele ich den Kopf!

Ich öffne den Mund, um mir jetzt endlich die Info einzuholen, welcher ich schon die ganze Zeit hinterher jage – nun reicht es aber, verdammt! Was ist denn nur mit Yami los?  
Doch ehe ich auch nur den ersten Buchstaben meiner Frage aussprechen kann, taucht auch schon ganz plötzlich ein Arm vor meiner Nase auf, der einen Suppenteller vor mir platziert.

„Ich wünsche guten Appetit!", lächelt Mamoru in die Runde, die Person, zu welcher der Arm gehörte und genau der setzt sich mir gegenüber, während Yami zu meiner Rechten, an der schmalen Kopfseite des Tisches Platz genommen hat. Ich erwidere einfach mit einem freundlichen „Gleichfalls"  
Auch Yami nickt auch einfach nur als Antwort und führt daraufhin ein wenig zögerlich den Löffel in die Flüssigkeit.  
Ein verträumtes Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen, selbst die einfachsten Gesten bei ihm sind für mich interessant zu beobachten.

Wobei... nanu? Den Arm, welchen er gerade mit dem Löffel zum Mund führt... das ist ja der Rechte! Verwirrt blinzele ich, kontrolliere noch einmal seine Anatomie. Er isst ganz klar mit Rechts... Ich dachte, Links wäre Yamis starke Seite? Also ich könnte mit meiner linken Hand gar nicht essen, das sähe doch einfach nur verkrampft aus und für alle Anderen der Spott des Tisches, weil ich wohl unterwegs zum Mund alles verlieren würde!  
Augenblicklich brennt die Frage auf meiner Zunge und will ausgesprochen werden.

Yugi nein, zügele deine Neugierde! Das ist ja wohl extrem unwichtig! Du verrätst doch nur, wie detailliert du ihn beobachtest! Genau das sollte ich nach dieser wirklich unüberlegten und extrem peinlichen Aktion vorhin vermeiden!

Ein wenig rot um die Nasenspitze, beim bloßen Gedanken an dieses gewisse Ereignis wende ich den Blick ab, schiebe dabei auch gleichzeitig diese bedeutungslose Frage zur Seite. Die hat schließlich Zeit bis irgendwann...

Ich will doch vielmehr wissen, welche verdammte Krankheit Yami hat! Mir wird das Ganze nämlich wirklich ziemlich unheimlich! Ich mache mir schon Sorgen... Hibbelig beiße ich mir auf die Zähne...

Moment... er darf nicht reden... Ich kann ihn also auch gar nicht selbst fragen! 

„Was... was ist eigentlich mit ihm los...?", wende ich mich stattdessen an Mamoru. Es tut mir leid Yami... nichts täte ich lieber, als jetzt persönlich mit dir zu sprechen! Und zwar nur mit dir, dir allein!  
„Ach... Mach' dir nichts draus! Er mag bloß keine Kürbissuppe, das ist alles!", entgegnet mein Gegenüber und wirft Yami auffordernde Blicke zu. „Neeein, ich meine seine Krankheit! Er sieht wirklich richtig mitgenommen aus...", bemitleide ich den angehenden Lehrer.

„Achso. Also ich denke, man könnte das als richtig fette Grippe bezeichnen! Und obendrein... aus den Halsschmerzen wurde eine Entzündung der Stimmbänder duuuurch... Lass mich nicht lügen, wie nannte sie der Arzt? Das war doch dieser untypische Befund, denn normalerweise lösen Viren diese Entzündung aus, aber Yami hat irgendwelche Bakterien... Ach ja, die Pneumokokken! Darum hat er absolutes Sprechverbot, ansonsten könnte er seine Stimme für immer verlieren! Und das wäre für seinen Beruf völlig ungeeignet..."

„Oh Gott! Das klingt ja wirklich mies! Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass sich sogar die Stimmbänder entzünden können!" Besorgt wandern meine Augen wieder zu Yami, welcher einfach nur mürrisch und lustlos seine Suppe vor sich hinlöffelt. Er tut mir richtig leid... Aber ich bin nun reichlich froh darüber, dass er nicht zum Unterricht erschienen ist! Hätte man mich doch bloß früher darüber informiert.

„Das Ganze ging sogar wahnsinnig schnell... wenn ich bedenke, dass es eigentlich mit einer harmlosen Erkältung anfing. Und genau die habe ich unterschätzt... Ich werde bestimmt nicht mehr feiern gehen, wenn ich mich nicht ganz gesund fühle!"

„Aber mich schickst du ins offene Messer"  
Ein dumpfer Aufschlag. Yami drückt den Holzlöffel auf die Tischplatte.  
Die Stimme rau und krächzig. Mir läuft eine Gänsehaut die Wirbelsäule herunter. Hoffentlich heilt das schnell wieder aus...

„Hee! Ich habe mich doch schon bei dir entschuldigt! Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, wie ein Husten bei dir ausartet... Und du weißt, was der Arzt gesagt hat!"

„Sie waren auch mit in Ägypten?", wende ich mich schlichtend an Mamoru.  
„Sicher! Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass ich mit da 'rüber bin.. Es war einfach wieder der helle Wahnsinn! Das Land ist toll! Ich könnte stundenlang darüber schwärmen, Yugi! Allerdings war es dieses Mal sehr kalt dort. Wir hatten alle drei nicht die richtige Kleidung mit... Es ist ein Wunder, dass mein Schatz und ich verschont blieben!" „Ich weiß. Ich war selbst schon einmal dort. Aber warum haben Sie Herrn Athem dann dazu überredet, auf eine Feier zu gehen, obwohl er krank war?", bohre ich vorwurfsvoll nach. So war es doch, wenn ich die Aussage vorhin richtig verstanden habe?

„Ooohhh... du kennst anscheinend die ungeschriebenen Regeln dieses Landes nicht! Die Mentalität der Araber... Wenn es irgendwo eine Party gibt, dann muss man da einfach hin! Jeder ist da! Es wird gefeiert, bis auch der Letzte im Stehen eingeschlafen ist – das geht manchmal über Tage!" Lacht Mamoru und fährt sich einmal durchs Haar. „Okay, das war nun übertrieben. Aber das Feiern wird da wirklich groß geschrieben. Vor allem bei den großen, traditionellen Festen... da hat man einfach nicht krank im Bett zu liegen!"

Mamoru erzählt noch eine ganze Weile lang über die drei Wochen in Ägypten und ich versuche angestrengt, ihm zu folgen. Denn viel zu sehr wird meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den dritten in der Runde gelenkt, denn wir alle haben unsere Teller beinahe geleert – bis auf einen. Yami tut mir einfach schrecklich leid... Er kann bloß mit uns herum sitzen, ohne selbst etwas zur Unterhaltung beitragen zu dürfen. Außerdem weiß er all das, was Mamoru gerade berichtet schon selbst nur zu gut. Ich bin mir sicher, jeder Blinde würde seine schlechte Laune sogar sehen können!  
Was könnte ich bloß beisteuern, um ihn nicht völlig auszuschließen...? Gerade seinetwegen bin ich doch überhaupt nur hergekommen!

Bis mir urplötzlich wieder etwas einfällt... Etwas, über das ich mich riesig gefreut und noch immer nicht bedankt hatte!  
„Da wir gerade über Ägypten reden...Herr Athem", wende ich mich an ihn, „ich wollte mich noch wirklich viel, vielmals für Ihre Postkarte bedanken! Ich habe mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut! Ich wollte noch sagen, dass –

Ein lauter, summender Ton – offenbar die Türklingel, wie es mir sofort in den Kopf schießt.  
„Ah, das wird Mirai sein!", freut sich dessen Verlobter und springt daraufhin vom Stuhl auf, um die Küche zu verlassen. „Sie hat doch ihren Schlüssel hier liegen lassen!"

Kurz blinzele ich verwirrt, was Frau Athem denn nun auch noch hier will – ist denn hier Versammlung? Yami ist doch krank!– fahre dann aber dennoch mit meinem Satz fort: „Also ich wollte mich noch einmal bedanken... und nun jaaa..." Ich schlucke nervös, meine Zunge bildet einen Knoten. Ich wollte eigentlich gerade auf sein Geschenk zu sprechen kommen... ich will es nicht umsonst mitgenommen haben!

Weihnachten ist schließlich schon lange genug her, ich hatte nicht vor, noch länger zu warten! Und hier bei ihm zu Hause ist schließlich eine gute Gelegenheit, oder nicht? Die nächsten Male treffen wir uns sicher wieder irgendwo in der Schule, mitten in der Öffentlichkeit!

Aber wie bringe ich ihm bei, dass ich etwas für ihn habe? Ich kann ihm doch nicht einfach so spontan das Päckchen überreichen! Wie sähe das denn aus? Und wenn er die Geste dann auch noch falsch versteht! Wenn er denkt... Nein... Meine rasenden Gedanken bremsen sich selbst mit einem Ruck ab: Es gibt da nichts falsch zu verstehen... es wäre... die Wahrheit... Mit pochendem Herzen zupfe ich an meiner Serviette. Draußen höre ich bereits ganz eindeutig Mirai, welche gut gelaunt ihren Schatz begrüßt. Soll ich wirklich...? Vor allen Leuten...? Die werden doch so schnell nicht wieder verschwinden – entweder jetzt oder nie!

„Und... äähhm... da Sie ja in Ägypten waren... über... W- die Ferien"  
Verdammt! Wieso trau ich mich nicht einfach, ihm dieses Ding zu geben? Lange genug habe ich mit Jonouchi danach gesucht! Ich quatsche schon wieder um den heißen Brei herum! Wie ich mich dafür hasse! Jou hat immer noch Recht mit dieser verfluchten Aussage... Ich hocke wie eine Spinne auf der Lauer und warte bloß passiv auf meine Beute!

Doch... Ich... ich... habe einfach Angst! Und solches Herzrasen... Vor seiner Reaktion... vor dem Unbekannten.  
Es ist die gleiche verhexte Situation wie neulich im Café! Und als ich mich letztendlich doch getraut hatte... war er mir ausgewichen... gezielt...? Oder Unbemerkt?  
„Der wird die Wahrheit sowieso schon längst gewittert haben, Yugi... Der ist doch nicht doof!"

Hatte Jonouchi eines Abends auf der Stufenfahrt zu mir im Hotelzimmer gesagt.  
Stimmt...

„Ich hätte da nämlich etwas für Sie", spreche ich mein Anliegen endlich aus und greife schnell zu meiner Tasche, um nicht nur das Geschenk zu suchen, sondern auch um ihn nicht noch weiter ansehen zu müssen. Er darf mir sowieso nicht antworten... Aber ich habe Angst vor seinen Augen...

Eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter; wie elektrisiert zucke ich auf. N-nein... Yami... Im Zeitlupentempo hebe ich den Kopf an, richte danach meine Pupillen langsam und zögerlich, als befürchte ich, er würde mir im nächsten Moment eine Ohrfeige verpassen, in seine Augen. Diese sehen mich trotz ihrer deutlichen Müdigkeit warm und lächelnd an. Die Mundwinkel sind einen Hauch angehoben und augenblicklich spüre ich mich von seinen Bann angezogen.  
Ich fühle mich geborgen... und das wichtigste: verstanden und willkommen. Seine Augen werden eine Spur größer, jedoch dazu sanfter als sonst.

„Yugi... Gib es mir nächste Woche, ja? Ich glaube, dann ist die Situation günstiger...", er richtet seine Augen Richtung Flur, auf dem gerade Schritte zu hören sind und nickt leicht mit dem Kopf in entsprechende Richtung. Dann verfällt er in einen kleinen Hustenanfall und hält sich offenbar schmerzlich die Brust. „Und ich hasse meine Stimme...", fügt er direkt nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hat, hinzu.

„Hi Bruderherz! Ich hoffe du – Oh, Yugi, du auch hier! Hallo! Finde ich schön, dass du Yami auch ein wenig Gesellschaft leistest! Dann geht's ihm sicher schnell wieder besser!", grinst Mirai uns zu. Ihr erster Griff, noch immer bekleidet mit Jacke, führt sie zum Kühlschrank, aus welchem sie sich einen Joghurt schnappt und sofort gierig im Stehen löffelt.

„Jaaa, ich bin auch hier...", lache ich verlegen und reibe mir peinlich berührt den Hinterkopf. Aber eher mache ich mir weniger einen Kopf darüber, was nun Mirai über mich denkt, da ich schon wieder bei ihr zu Hause aufkreuze, sondern mein eigenes, unpassendes Verhalten.  
Yami hat Recht... und das hätte ich selbst sehen sollen...

„Und Yami, was sagt das Fieberthermometer? – Ach, ich vergaß... Sorry, Yamilein... also, Schatz?", richtet die einzige Frau im Raum die Frage an ihren Geliebten und ich erwische Herrn Athem dabei, wie er genervt mit den Augen rollt. „Wir haben eben im Schlafzimmer noch gemessen, da stand es bei 39,7°C... Also ich denke, du solltest dich wieder hinlegen, Yami. Du siehst wirklich schrecklich aus!"

Dieser nickt nur resignierend als Antwort und seufzt daraufhin. Gerade als er sich erhebt und ich mich von ihm verabschieden will, denn offensichtlich ist meine Besuchszeit hiermit beendet, mischt sich der andere junge Mann erneut ein: „Achja, Yami! Bevor ich's vergesse... Könntest du bitte gerade nach deinem PC sehen? Der hatte vorhin Probleme gemacht, als ich daran gearbeitet hatte... Schaust du dir bitte gerade mal die Fehlermeldung an!"

Ein erschrockener Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jungen Informatiklehrers führt dazu, dass ich mir krampfhaft ein Kichern unterdrücken muss.  
Diesem scheint sein Computer auch beinahe heilig zu sein, denn Yami wird noch ein Stückchen blasser, als er ohnehin schon ist und eilt mit schnellen Schritten hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von Mamoru.

Ich dagegen stehe ebenfalls auf, sammele die Teller vom Tisch, stapele sie dabei und steuere dann auf die Spülmaschine zu, an dessen Standort ich mich noch gut erinnere.

„Uuhhh, haben die Probleme...", kommentiert Mirai, die ich beinahe schon wieder vergessen hätte und öffne die Spülmaschine. „Ach Yugi! Das brauchst du doch wirklich nicht zu machen! Das ist zwar sehr lieb von dir gemeint, aber mein Bruder kümmert sich da nachher schon drum! So krank ist er nun auch wiederum nicht, dass er seinen Haushalt nicht mehr führen könnte! Mamoru und ich müssen nämlich in fünf Minuten schon wieder los, müssen uns noch zurrecht machen, wir sind noch eingeladen..."

„Das macht doch nun wirklich keine Arbeit... ich mache das gerne... ehrlich...", vor allem für Yami, füge ich in Gedanken hinzu.

„Achja, apropos Einladung... Ich habe in vier Wochen Geburtstag, das ist ein Donnerstag. Ich feiere ihn einen Tag später, den Freitag, nach. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du auch dabei wärest, wenn du Lust und Zeit hättest!", offenbart sie mir mit einem leicht verführerischen Lächeln, während sie ihren Kopf abschätzend schräg legt.

Wie? Was? Ohne es verhindern zu können oder gar zu wissen wieso, werden meine Wangen ziemlich schnell rot und heiß. Mirai lädt mich zu ihrer Party ein? Ja aber warum? Wieso? Was in aller Welt... habe ich näheres mit ihr zu tun?

Völlig verwirrt starre ich sie aus geweiteten Augen an. „Ich weiß, bis dahin ist noch eine ganze Weile Zeit... Aber ich wollte bloß sicher gehen, dass du auch rechtzeitig Bescheid weißt", zwinkert sie mir zu. „Kannst es dir noch bis dahin überlegen... Also wir feiern hier, in der Wohnung meines Bruders! Er ist so freundlich, sie uns zur Verfügung zu stellen... Gib dann einfach irgendwann Yami Bescheid, ob du kommst oder nicht – und wenn ja, lass dir von ihm alles weitere erzählen!"

Die Rothaarige leert ihren Joghurtbecher, ehe sie ihn in den Mülleimer verschwinden lässt. Ich stehe einfach nur perplex und wie angewurzelt an der selben Stelle. Eingeladen... Von einer halb fremden Frau...

Moment mal... war da nicht noch so etwas..? Ach ja! Jou hat doch auch noch demnächst Geburtstag! – Von einem plötzlichen Schreck ergriffen, dass doch bitte nicht etwa beide Einladungen aufs selbe Wochenende fallen, kontrolliere ich schnell im Kopf die Daten. Und stelle erleichtert fest, dass mein bester Freund bereits in zwei Wochen früher älter wird, als Mirai.

„Maaaamooo-chaaaan? Kommst du? Wir müssen los!" „Jaahaaa, schon unterwegs!", schallt es zurück.

„Also... vielen... vielen Dank für die Einladung, Frau Athem! Ich... bin nur gerade völlig überrascht... deuten Sie das jetzt bitte nicht falsch"  
„Schon okay!", lacht sie freundlich zurück. „Ich kenne dich ja nun schon ein wenig von unseren zwei Treffen in der Fahrschule! Da fällt mir ein – dort werden wir uns ja auch am Montag wieder sehen! Von daher... könntest du mir auch selbst Bescheid geben, wie du dich entschieden hast! Hatte ich völlig vergessen.  
Wie gesagt, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du auftauchst!

Ach ja, noch was! Mamoru duzt du auch, nicht wahr? Sag' einfach Mirai! Also bis dann Yugi, wir machen uns nun wirklich aus dem Staub!"

„Ähm... also am Montag bin ich nicht da, da werde ich für Physik lernen! Erst am Dienstag wieder! Ich wünsche Ih- dir noch einen schönen Abend! Bis bald!", lächele ich zurück und folge den beiden noch in den Flur, um auch noch Mamoru zu verabschieden.

„Gleichfalls! Und Yugi...", Mirai stoppt mitten in der Bewegung, sich gerade die Schuhe anzuziehen und ihre stechend grünen Augen leuchten mich mit einem festen Blick an. „Pass auf deine Nerven auf...", rät sie mir. Daraufhin hebt sie die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme an und ruft gezielt so laut, dass auch Yami im Wohnzimmer sie mit Sicherheit hören kann: „Denn ich kenne niemand, der krank sein kann und gleichzeitig sooo aufwändig und stressig! Im Nervenrauben bist du noch immer ungeschlagener Rekordhalter, Yami Amun Athem"  
Die Tür knallt ins Schloss, das Pärchen hat die Wohnung verlassen.

„Auf Wiedersehen!", flüstere ich noch lächelnd, obwohl ich weiß, dass sie mich schon längst nicht mehr hören können. Doch ich bin in Gedanken viel mehr abwesend, als dass mich mein Selbstgespräch gestört hätte. Er hat also einen Doppelnamen...? Süß... Amun klingt schön... Als Enkel eines Ägyptologen weiß ich natürlich, dass es sich hierbei um einen der bedeutendsten Götter der ägyptischen Geschichte handelt. Allein der Klang des Namens löst schon ein leichtes Kribbeln in mir aus. Es klingt so kraft- und machtvoll... es passt völlig zu einer selbstsicheren Person wie Yami. Seine Eltern wussten schon, warum sie ausgerechnet Amun, der jahrelang, bis auf eine kurzzeitige Ausnahme unter Pharao Echnaton, als Sonnengott Amun-Re verehrt wurde, ausgewählt haben. Der Gott, welcher das Licht erschuf... mein Licht... Er ist tatsächlich der Sohn des Sommers.

Der Gang liegt im Halbdunklen, sämtliche Türen scheinen geschlossen, denn die einzige schwache Lichtquelle kommt aus dem Wohnzimmer, dessen Tür einen Spalt breit offen steht... Kacy sitzt noch immer nach Mirais Befehl von vorhin brav zu meinen Füßen. Ihr Schwanz mit den langen glatten Haaren wird dabei langsam über den Boden, oder eher gesagt über meine Füße gezogen. Ihr Fell kitzelt ein wenig auf dem dünnen Stoff meiner Socken.

Ich zucke kurz wie elektrisiert vor Schreck auf, als sich plötzlich zwei Hände von hinten auf meine Hüften legen.

Here comes the sommer´s son And he burns my skin (2)

ooooooo

Puuuhh, das war nun Sage und Schreibe (hier wohl eher Schreibe, oder? o.O;;) mein längstes Kapitel. Yeah, wie ihr erkennen könnt, nähern wir uns nun endlich dem Hauptgeschehen! -

(1) Die Stelle ist übrigens extra für Kaneko! Daaa hast du deine Kürbissuppe... wie versprochen! .. Und Yami mag sie nicht... XD Und was es damit nun auf sich hat? XDDD Tjaaaaaa... Abwarten, sage ich da nur

(2) Auszug aus dem Lied „Summer Son" von Texas, welchen ich minimal verändert habe. 

Bis bald, eure Polarstern 


	15. Die another day!

Halloha zusammen!  
Und hier kommt auch schon die Fortsetzung... wollte euch von dem kleinen Cliffie vom letzten Mal erlösen gg  
Hier nun das, was ich schon sooo lange plane zu schreiben.. Und nochmals: Vielen, vielen Dank für euer ganzes Feedback! 

An dieser Stelle möchte ich direkt noch etwas anmerken... Dies betrifft nur wenige Leute, aber es ist in den letzten Wochen mehrfach vorgekommen, dass ich unfreundliche ENS'e, ICQ oder sonstige Mails und Einträge erhielt, in denen ich teilweise beschimpft oder mehrfach gedrängt wurde, wann es denn hier endlich weitergehen würde. Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr der Fortsetzung entgegenfiebert – ich habe selbst früher FFs gelesen (heutzutage schaff ich's leider aus Zeitgründen weniger und schreibe eigentlich nur...) und weiß wie es ist, wenn man uuunbedingt wissen möchte, wies weiter geht! Aber glaubt mir, es ist nicht schön, wenn man als Autor als „unfair", „egoistisch" oder gar „faul" bezeichnet wird, (und das nicht spaßeshalber!) weil man mal zwei Monate fürs nächste Kapitel braucht.  
(welches immerhin auch über 20 Seiten hat)  
Ich möchte daran erinnern, dass ich freiwillig aus lauter Spaß am Schreiben dieser Tätigkeit in meiner Freizeit nachgehe! Ich bin weder Berufsautorin noch dazu verpflichtet, meine Werke hier auszustellen. Ich verdiene keinen Cent hiermit... Ich tue es einfach, weil es mir Spaß macht und hoffe Andere mit meinen Stories erfreuen zu können. Wenn ich also den neusten Teil fertig habe, könnt ihr euch drauf verlassen, dass ich ihn auch so schnell wie möglich zum Lesen hoch laden werde...

Sooo – ich hoffe, ich treffe bei besagten Personen auf Verständnis! Und es tut mir leid, für alle anderen Leser, welche davon überhaupt nicht betroffen sind! (Es handelt sich hier nämlich nur um 3-4 Leute, also eine Minderheit... mögen die Unschuldigen mir meine Moralpredigt hier verzeihen! –  
Wenn sie sie denn überhaupt gelesen haben XD)  
Bevor es zu Missverständnissen kommt: Ich spreche wirklich nur von Leuten, die den Rahmen gesprengt haben und sich obiges mal wieder bewusst machen sollten.  
Keiner von euch „normalen" Kommischreibern ist gemeint, der/die vielleicht mich mal zum Weiterschreiben aufgefordert hat! (Und zum Spaß meinten, sie würden mich killen XD) Das ist völlig in Ordnung und macht mich auch richtig stolz Das was mir zum Teil an den Kopf geworfen wurde war schon ernst gemeint und nicht sonderlich nett...

Und jaa... hier kommt ein Polar-Kapitel... grins Danke Shivers! - Knudddeeel! Ich hoffe, du schreibst auch bald mal an all deinen geplanten FFs weiter... du kannst doch dein schööönes Archiv nich vergammeln lassn! T.T Sleeping Sun anluv Sonst... sonst... gibt's Doujinshientzug XD"""" Obwohl... wie könnte ich... nachdem du mir soooo ein süßes und knuddeliges Bild von Yugi & Kacy geschenkt hast! Es ist sooo schön! es bei mir an der Wand hängz  
Wie auch die Anderen stelle ich es euch hier vor http/animexx.4players.de/fanarts/output?fa680934&sortzeichner

Und auch natürlich ein großes Agrigatou an dich und Haz fürs Betan all die Zeit!

Meine Begleitmusik diesmal: Placebo „Song to say goodbye" und das Opening von D.N. Angel "True Light"

Die another day!

Ich zucke kurz wie elektrisiert vor Schreck auf, als sich plötzlich zwei Hände von hinten auf meine Hüften legen.

Meine Augen werden riesig, mein Atem stockt. Gott. Oh Gott... Nein... das wird doch nicht... Niemals... völlig absurd... Ich senke den Kopf kaum merklich, da sich eine geheime innere Stimme strengstens dagegen wehrt, mich weiter als diese paar Millimeter zu bewegen und schiele hinunter auf Höhe meines Hosenbundes.  
Auf meiner relativ hellgräulichen Hose stechen als deutlicher Kontrast dazu bronzefarbene Finger hervor.

Ich gefriere zu Eis, mir ist, als hätte ich einen Stock verschluckt und könnte mich nicht rühren. Oder besser gesagt: es wäre mir komplett verboten. Mein Herz rast mit einem Mal wie verrückt, ich versuche dabei krampfhaft irgendwie, meine Atmung zu steuern und sie künstlich dazu zu bringen, so normal wie nur möglich zu klingen.

Mein Kopf sirrt: Was will er? Warum tut er das?  
Und nicht zu letzt... sitzt da noch die Möglichkeit, dass es gar nicht Yami sein könnte, in einem hinteren Winkel meines Kopfes fest, wohin diese Idee ausdrücklich verbannt wurde.

Hektisch blinzele ich mit den Augen, öffne und schließe extrem häufig meine Lider. Was... was mache ich nun bloß?  
Was wird als nächstes passieren...? Warum zum Teufel sagt er bloß nichts!  
Angespannt presse ich die Lippen aufeinander, kann bereits meine Hauptschlagader gegen meinen Hals pochen spüren – als würde sie ihn zudrücken. Wie reagiere ich nur am besten...? Soll ich etwas sagen...? Wenn ja - WAS?  
Was erwartet Yami von mir? Was will er jetzt damit? Wieso bringt er mich in solch eine bizarre Situation? Ich... ich fühle mich völlig überfordert... will weglaufen...

Der Griff an meiner Hüfte verstärkt sich merklich, ich werde ein Stückchen weiter nach hinten gezogen. Beinahe verschlucke ich mich am eigenen Speichel, habe die letzten Sekunden sämtliche Körperfunktionen, so auch das Schlucken, vergessen. Ich spüre nun deutlich einen Körper hinter mir.

Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, will meinen Kopf gerade ein wenig nach hinten und zur Seite wenden, um hinauf sehen zu können, als ich auch schon eine Bewegung an meinen linken, längeren Haarsträhnen vernehme. Und schon in der nächsten Sekunde kitzelt ein angenehm warmer Lufthauch mein Ohrläppchen. Ich kann es genau spüren, sein Kopf lehnt über meiner Schulter, genau an meinem Ohr. Er ist es, ich kann seine Konturen aus den Augenwinkeln ganz deutlich erkennen.

„Yugi..."

Ein Wort. Ein Atemzug. Welcher warm und kribbelnd über Ohr und Wange streicht.

In mir schaudert es tief, ruft eine Gänsehaut ausgehend vom Nacken über meine gesamten Arme aus. Ich spanne sämtliche Muskeln im Körper vor Aufregung an, besonders aber meinen Bauch.

Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir uns so nahe sind... Im Gegenteil... vor etwa einer halben Stunde habe ich ihm schon einmal in den Armen gelegen... Aber das war etwas völlig Anderes... ich hatte nicht weiter nachgedacht... es war einfach geschehen...Und Yami hatte sich nicht gewehrt...

„Ja?", flüstere ich, nachdem nichts weiter von ihm folgt, genauso leise zurück, wie er begonnen hatte.  
Meine Wangen glühen, sind heiß und sicherlich so rot, als hätte er soeben darauf geschlagen, statt meinen Namen zu flüstern.  
Währenddessen fühlen sich meine Finger vor Aufregung eiskalt und unbeweglich an.

„Danke... Dass du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast."

Ooh... er trifft genau ins Schwarze... das habe ich... und wie... Aber... woher weiß er das...? Tief atme ich aus. Ich kann die Luft nicht länger anhalten, was ich bisher beinahe die ganze Zeit getan habe. Ich starre einfach vor mich auf den Fußboden; Kacy ist auch mittlerweile abgehauen – und ich habe es nicht mal ansatzweise gemerkt.

„Natürlich habe ich das... Und... ich hoffe, dass es Ihnen bald wieder besser geht...", antworte ich mit leicht zittriger Stimme. „Wird es sicher...", nuschelt er und zieht seinen Kopf ein ganzes Stück nach hinten. Ich weiß zunächst nicht, ob ich froh oder enttäuscht darüber sein soll.  
Gerade kann ich diese beiden Gefühle in mir wahrnehmen. Und über allem steht noch groß die Verwirrung geschrieben... wozu... er mich so anfassen muss... warum so halten... Nicht, dass es mir nicht gefallen würde... Aber aus welchem Grund... ich bin doch bloß sein Schüler...

Aber es tut gut, es fühlt sich wahnsinnig an. Sämtliche Schmetterlinge kribbeln und wirbeln auf einmal in meinem Bauch, mein ganzer Körper ist heiß und brennt, als hätte man meine Blutbahnen mit Benzin gefüllt und dann einfach angezündet! Zugleich fühle ich mich aber auch wahnsinnig geborgen bei ihm... so geschützt... er gibt mir Halt... und... das aller wichtigste... er hat mein Vertrauen. Yami hatte bisher immer Verständnis für mich...

Meine Hände zucken auf, meine Arme bewegen sich, sind aus der anfänglichen Starre erwacht. Wissen allerdings nicht, wohin... Ich... ich möchte ihn einfach auch anfassen... berühren... einfach festhalten und zeigen, dass ich seine stille Geste erwidere.

Blind und unsicher tastet sich mein rechter Arm, welcher wohl der mutigere von beiden ist, nach hinten. Unwissend, ob ich überhaupt richtig bin oder wie genau Yami überhaupt dort steht... Ich möchte meine Hände ebenfalls gerne auf seine Hüften legen.  
Einfach... nur nicht untätig bleiben... Der Versuch erweist sich als etwas schwierig, immerhin will ich keinesfalls den Kopf bewegen, denn gerade taucht wieder der warme Luftzug in meinem Nacken auf.  
Nun habe ich die Gewissheit, dass sich auch die letzten Härchen dort hinten aufgestellt haben.

Vorsichtig taste ich mich mit den Fingern vor, bleibe dabei auch ungefähr auf meiner Hüfthöhe, da er so nah hinter mir steht, habe ich von dieser Position aus nur schwer die Möglichkeit, höher gelegenen Körperstellen, zu erreichen ohne mir den Arm zu verdrehen. Endlich, meine Hand trifft auf einen Widerstand. Der fließende, glatte Satinstoff seines Schlafanzuges. Ich fahre neugierig, wo ich gelandet bin, ein wenig an der Stelle auf und ab...

Eine gerundete Fläche... glatt und gradlinig nach unten führend...

Oh Gott – Sein Oberschenkel! Zu tief... ich bin zu tief gelandet... Schreck – er ist größer als ich! Seine Hüfte sitzt höher! Die Hitze schießt mir zurück ins Gesicht. Wie peinlich! Das... das wolltest du doch gar nicht... Yugi, nimm die Finger da weg! – Schreit mir meine Vernunft entgegen. Aber meine Hand rührt sich keinen Millimeter. Mein Hals ist trocken, mein Herz trommelt wie verrückt.

Und als wäre das nicht schon genug gewesen, kitzelt mich etwas genau in der nächsten Sekunde im Nacken. Deutlich spüre ich hin und wieder die Konturen seiner Nase, deren Spitze über die empfindliche Haut im Nacken und Rückenansatz streicht. Lauwarme Atemzüge begleiten die sachten Streicheleinheiten. Viele kleine Blitze lösen sich von genau dieser Stelle und zucken tief ins Mark hinein. Meine Knie werden weich, zittern kaum merklich und fühlen sich durch diese Reizüberflutung nicht länger im Stande, mein Gewicht weiter zu tragen. Ich lehne mich mit dem Rücken stärker an ihn, wohl darauf bedacht, Kopf und Nacken nach vorn gebeugt zu lassen und lasse mich von ihm halten.

Alles fühlt sich so gut an... Das Prickeln nimmt kein Ende... Meine Gefühle überschlagen sich. Was, wenn er gleich noch mit seinen Lippen...

Ich gebe bei dieser erotischen Vorstellung ein nicht mehr zu unterdrückendes Keuchen von mir, habe selbst erst zu spät realisiert, dass mein Körper eigenmächtig kundtut, was ihm so sehr gefällt.  
Ich spüre es bereits in meiner Lendengegend kribbeln. Er löst Schlüsselreize aus, die er –

„Ich werde am Dienstag zur Physikklausur noch nicht wieder da sein... Kisuhara wird sich um euch kümmern. Er ist dieses Mal sehr streng... Du solltest dich nun vorbereiten gehen..." Seine Stimme ist sachlich trocken.

„Uhm...", entkommt es mir ein wenig desorientiert. Habe weder mit weiteren Worten gerechnet, noch war ich in der Verfassung, dem Inhalt mit Verstand zu folgen. So dauert es ein wenig, bis ich weiß, was er mit diesen Sätzen gemeint hat. Ich wurde zum Gehen aufgefordert...

Ich nicke bloß beiläufig, muss mich erst selbst wieder zur Ordnung bringen,  
muss mich zusammenreißen und diese verdammte, aufkommende Enttäuschung verbergen! Er... er kann doch nicht so einfach... von jetzt auf gleich... unsere entstandene, traute Zweisamkeit zerstören... über Physik reden... und.  
und... Meine Hände rutschen von seinem Bein, seine Hände haben es meinen bereits gleich getan und ich verliere den stützenden und wärmenden Körper hinter mir.

Ich habe das doch gerade so unendlich genossen... Hatte einen solchen... ja Austausch zwischen uns, nie für möglich gehalten! Alles wirkt noch so.  
unreal... Träume ich auch nicht mal wieder?  
Traurig sehe ich zu ihm nach oben, schenke ihm ein aufgesetztes Lächeln. Yami sieht mich bloß auffordernd an, seine dunkelvioletten Augen fixieren mich kalt. Die ganze Situation zwischen uns... sämtliche Stimmung... dieses Kribbeln... alles wie weg geblasen... Und mit einem Schlag fällt mir wieder ein, was mir die letzten Minuten über entgangen war...Was habe ich mich auch so von ihm bezirzen lassen?  
- Yami darf doch nicht reden! Er hat es mehr als genug getan!

„Sie... Sie haben Recht. Und bitte legen Sie sich zurück ins Bett und schonen Sie ihre Stimme! Wir... werden uns dann irgendwann in der Schule wieder sehen, nehme ich an?"

„Freitag in der Physikstunde... Und sieh' dir bis dahin genau die Formeln für die Wärmekapazität an"  
Hä? Was will er denn am Freitag noch einmal solch ein altes Thema aufgreifen,  
welches schon Wochen oder gar Monate zurück liegt?

„Wieso denn die"  
„Du solltest nun wirklich gehen... bevor du dich noch ansteckst...", seine Stimme ist noch immer rau und emotionslos, genauso trocken wie auch seine Worte und die ganze Betonung selbst. Kein freundlicher Unterton, das liebe Lächeln von sonst bleibt aus. Ernst und streng sieht er mich an.

Ich seufze. Halb frustriert, halb unwissend, wie ich mich überhaupt fühlen soll. Alles in mir verläuft wirr und durcheinander, als ich nach meiner Jacke greife, die nur wenige Schritte entfernt am Kleiderhaken hängt.

Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, daraufhin auch ziemlich schnell von ihm abgehauen zu sein. Nicht mal vernünftig verabschiedet hatte ich mich mehr. Alles ging so schnell.  
Die Wut hatte mit einem Mal ganz plötzlich überhand gewonnen – ich kam mir einfach nur noch so verdammt verarscht vor! Was sollte das...? Erst... ist er so... anders zu mir... so zärtlich... so intim... Und dann bricht er diese Atmosphäre schlagartig selbst auf. Schmeißt mich raus und meint, ich solle lernen.. Dass ich das muss, weiß ich auch selbst!

Was will er überhaupt von mir...? Was genau will er...? Nur Freundschaft?  
Obwohl... gerade das gestern ja nach viel mehr aussah... Oder will er einfach mit mir spielen? Bin ich seine Marionette?  
Hat er etwa... meine Verliebtheit erkannt...? Hat er gesehen, dass er nur pfeifen bräuchte und ich würde alles für ihn tun?  
Aaaaach, jaaaa verdammt! Es ist nun mal so! Ich weiß selbst, dass dies eine sehr schlechte Eigenschaft von mir ist!  
Aber missbraucht er sie tatsächlich? Nutzt er mich als seinen zweiten Hund!

Seit ich sein Haus verlassen habe, bin ich richtig wütend auf ihn! Zuerst nicht so... Doch umso öfter ich die Szene Revue passieren lies und umso mehr ich drüber nachdachte, desto größere Bitterkeit stieg aus mir empor. Selbst wenn er wieder allein sein wollte... das hätte er mir anders mitteilen können, statt es mir so um drei Ecken herum zukommen zu lassen! Ich hätte schon Verständnis gehabt! Und wenn er keinen Besuch mehr will, hätte er nicht mit so einer verfluchten Show anfangen sollen! Er ist wirklich... Er ist ein Mistkerl! Und ich hasse ihn!

Ständig versuche ich ihn mir aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, widme mich stattdessen meinen Physikunterlagen. Mal wieder habe ich es mir mit einem Tee am Schreibtisch gemütlich gemacht. Als ich gerade das vorletzte Thema für die Klausur erarbeiten will – ich arbeite mich von den aktuelleren Themen allmählich nach hinten zu den älteren vor – fällt mir auf, dass es sich hierbei besonders um die von Yami erwähnten Berechnungen handelt. Hmm... ob er mir damit wohl einen Hinweis geben wollte...? Vielleicht tue ich ihm ja Unrecht?  
Yugi! Schluss jetzt! Du verbannst diesen Referendaren vorerst aus deinem Kopf und widmest dich wichtigeren Angelegenheiten!

Die Physikklausur den darauf folgenden Dienstag verläuft verhältnismäßig gut. Bis auf die letzte Aufgabe denke ich, alles gut gelöst zu haben. Denn genau diese verlangte – wenn man denn erstmal verstanden hatte, worum es überhaupt ging... – eine wirklich detaillierte und besonders kniffelige Rechnung zur Energie- und Wärmekapazitätsbestimmung. Wenn da mal nicht jemand hellsehen konnte... Wahrscheinlich stammte diese harte Nuss noch von Herrn Athem persönlich... Wie ich Herrn Kisuhara verstanden habe, haben unsere beiden Physiklehrer dieses Mal die Aufgaben gemeinsam gestellt. Aber ich denke, ich habe die richtigen Lösungen gefunden... da wird sich der Mr. Ägyptenflieger (1) aber noch wundern! Das hätte ich nämlich auch ohne seinen blöden Tipp geschafft... 

Die nächsten Tage vergehen ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Yami ist sogar schon einen Tag früher als angekündigt, den Donnerstag, zurück in der Schule. Allerdings versuche ich ihm so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen und vermeide es auch, mich im Unterricht bei ihm zu melden. Mal sehen, ob der gute Yami Amun merkt, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt.  
Vielleicht wird ihm dann ja selbst bewusst, wie arrogant und verletzend er sich mir gegenüber verhalten hat.

Der nächste Termin, welchen ich als besonderen in meinen Kalender eingetragen habe ist der 17. Januar – der Tag meines Vorstellungsgespräches in der Bank!

Meine Nerven lagen blank – doch irgendwie habe ich diese Hürde tatsächlich überwunden. Ich habe zumindest das Gefühl, einen nicht allzu schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben. Obwohl mir aus lauter Stress einige Worte entfallen sind,  
habe ich es irgendwie geschafft, diese so gut es ging zu umschreiben und auf die zum Teil wirklich listigen und gemeinen Fragen zu antworten. Wie zum Beispiel,  
warum ich denn nicht lieber studieren würde... Ganz klar, dass denen die Antwort auf der Hand lag und sie nur sehen wollten, auf welche Argumente ich mich hinaus flüchten würde...

Eine Woche später sind Wut und Trotz auf Herrn Athem auch wieder beinahe gänzlich verraucht. Ich erwische mich schon wieder ständig dabei, ihn furchtbar zu vermissen.

Ich seufze und schiebe den Einkaufswagen durch die schmalen Gänge. Nein, ich bin mal wieder absolut nicht bei der Sache... Dabei bin ich mit Jonouchi unterwegs. Ich helfe ihm beim Einkaufen und den letzten Besorgungen für seine Geburtstagsparty morgen Abend. Dieses Mal spiele ich den Einkaufsberater und bin deutlich froh darüber, mich durch die ganzen Vorbereitungen ablenken zu können: Ich sprudele gerade zu vor Ideen!

„Mit dir shoppen zu gehen macht einfach immer wieder riesigen Spaß,  
Alter!", lobt er mich, als wir schließlich an der Kasse stehen, schlingt seinen Arm freundschaftlich um mich und hätte mich beinahe mit seiner Kraft gegen das Regal mit den Zigarettenschachteln gedrückt, welche standardmäßig in Kassennähe zu finden sind. Stimmt, das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Mit Jou ist es einfach immer einmalig! Was mich daran erinnert... dass ich Yami immer noch nicht sein Weihnachtsgeschenk überreicht habe... Oh man, und Morgen ist bereits der fünfundzwanzigste Januar!

Gewissensbisse holen mich ein. Habe ich vielleicht die letzten Wochen zu übertrieben gehandelt...? War ich zu schnell eingeschnappt...? War ich Yami gegenüber zu unfair...? Ich weiß es nicht...

Umso mehr freue ich mich, als es endlich Freitagabend wird und ich bei Jonouchi auftauche, um ihm zusammen mit den Anderen bei den letzten Partyvorbereitungen zu helfen. Wir haben alle Hände voll zu tun und die Zeit rast vor sich hin, beinahe hätten Jou und ich es nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft, die Möbel im Wohnzimmer zu verrücken und so eine große Tanzfläche zu erschaffen. Gerade fertig geworden, klingeln auch bereits die ersten Gäste an der Tür.  
Unser Gastgeber eilt hin, während ich mich zu Honda und Anzu begebe, die Jonouchis Zimmer umgebaut haben, um dort ein gemütliches Fernsehlager mit Luftmatratzen und Kissen zu gestalten. Da so viele Leute eingeplant sind, wurde die Party auf die ganze Wohnung verteilt – so ist beinahe in jedem Zimmer etwas anderes möglich. Im Wohnzimmer wird getanzt, hier läuft die Videonacht, in der Küche steht das Buffet und der Balkon ist für die Raucher extra mit Aschenbechern ausgestattet.

Jonouchis kleine Wohnung füllt sich von Minute zu Minute immer weiter. Oder eher gesagt die seines Vaters, bei dem er lebt, dieser hat aber diesen Abend vorgezogen, in irgendwelchen Clubs oder mit Frauen herumzuhängen. Beinahe komme ich schon gar nicht mehr mit der Getränkeverteilung nach! Für diese habe ich mich nämlich freiwillig angeboten, da Jou gerade wirklich genug zu tun hat. Mein Kumpel hat wie angekündigt tatsächlich beinahe die halbe Stufe eingeladen! Und ich hielt es zunächst noch für einen Scherz... aber immerhin wird er nur einmal 20! Seinen Achtzehnten durfte er leider nicht in einem größeren Ausmaß feiern.  
Nur wenige Wochen bis Tage zuvor hatte er unheimlichen Stress mit seinem Vater gehabt. Mein Freund hatte sich noch nie sonderlich gut mit diesem verstanden...

Umso mehr freue ich mich für ihn, dass er ihn zumindest für diesen glatten Geburtstag überreden konnte und wohl kommentarlos das Weite suchte.

So viele bekannte Gesichter laufen mir über den Weg – mit denen ich trotz allem in der Schule nie wirklich viel zu tun hatte... Aber seit Jou aus diesem Schläger-Milieu ausgetreten und nun festes Cliquenmitglied bei uns ist, bekommt er durch seine offene und gesprächsfreudige Art einfach immer mehr Kontakte hinzu!

Ich drängele mich an Otogi vorbei und werde auch schon im nächsten Moment von Shizuka gefragt, ob ich denn wüsste, wo ihr großer Bruder stecken würde, kann ihr allerdings nur mit einem hilflosen Achselzucken antworten. Wo steckt denn eigentlich Anzu? Die habe ich schon eine halbe Stunde lang nicht mehr gesehen!

„Hi Yugi! Wie geht's dir?", ruft mich plötzlich unvermittelt eine Stimme von hinten aus dem Gewühle. Irritiert bleibe ich stehen und drehe mich um, es war zwar eine helle Stimme,  
aber eindeutig nicht Anzu! „Ah! Hi Ryou!", lächele ich den weißhaarigen Jungen an, welcher geradezu aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen scheint. Wir sitzen im selben Kunstkurs und mussten schon die ein oder andere Partnerarbeit miteinander bewerkstelligen. Er ist wirklich eine sehr freundliche Person! „Mir geht es gut, Danke! Und selbst"  
„Auch! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich auch hier zu treffen! Find' ich wirklich toll! Wobei ich zuerst überlegt habe, ob ich überhaupt Zeit habe,  
hierher zu kommen... mir machen die bevorstehenden Prüfungen ja so einen Stress! Und –" „Ryyyyou! Erst schleppst du mich hierher und dann – wo zum Henker steckst du denn schon wieder?", tönt es laut und deutlich aus der Menge, was mein schüchtern wirkender Gegenüber nur mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln quittiert. „Mein Freund... Tut mir leid, Yugi. Wir haben sicher später noch einmal die Gelegenheit, miteinander zu reden!" Und schon verschwindet der angehende Abiturient wieder unter den Partygästen.

Freund? Freund wie Partner? Irritiert blicke ich Ryou hinterher. Ist der etwa auch... schwul? Das hätte ich wirklich nie von ihm gedacht! Er wirkt gar nicht so... Obwohl – wieso denke ich eigentlich immer noch, man müsste Menschen ihre Sexualität ansehen? Ich selbst bin doch das beste Beispiel! Nie hätte ich noch vor einem Jahr geglaubt dass ich... ich mich jemals in einen Mann verlieben würde... Ein Hauch von Freude zieht an mir vorbei – ich kenne also noch jemanden, der anders herum ist! Obendrein glaube ich, dass Ryou eine wirklich vertrauensvolle Person ist – vielleicht könnten wir uns ja mal über dieses Thema unterhalten... ich würde mich wirklich gerne mit einem Gleichgesinnten austauschen! Und da er einen festen Freund hat... vielleicht Tipps oder Ratschläge bekommen... wie man sich näher kommt... so von Mann zu Mann...

„Yugi? Gehst du mal bitte schnell in den Keller? Uns geht das Bier aus,  
höre ich Jonouchi von irgendwo aus meiner Nähe rufen. „Jaaah! Okay!", antworte ich. Doch dann fällt mir ein, dass ich den schweren Kasten gar nicht allein hier in den dritten Stock hinauf bekomme! Ich bräuchte also Hilfe, ich – Genau! Ich wollte ja sowieso Anzu suchen...

Es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis ich sie ausfindig machen kann und sie bitte, mir beim schleppen der Getränke zu helfen. Das Treppenhaus ist schön kühl und nicht so beengend klein, wie diese Wohnung plötzlich geworden zu sein scheint.

Erst jetzt, im künstlich beleuchteten Kellergang fällt mir auf, wie hübsch Anzu doch heute Abend ist. Das schwarze Top mit den silbrig glitzernden Blumen,  
der schwarze Minirock und die dunkelrote Rose in ihrem Haar stehen ihr wirklich gut!  
Ich spreche ihr dazu auch ein kurzes Kompliment aus und bekomme daraufhin mit einem Strahlen erzählt, wie schwer ihr die Auswahl fiel und wie lange sie dafür vor dem Spiegel verbracht hatte. Der Abend wird später, das Büfett wurde bereits gestürmt und der Alkohol pulsiert bei den einen mehr, den anderen weniger durchs Blut. Ich habe mich schon genüsslich an der leckeren Bowle zu schaffen gemacht und war bereits auf das Bitten meiner besten Freundin hin zu zwei Liedern mit ihr auf der Tanzfläche. Ich kann kein Bisschen tanzen... zum Glück hat niemand auf uns geachtet, ansonsten hätten sicherlich alle über meine Schritte lachen müssen... Neben Anzu Mazaki, einer richtig guten, leidenschaftlichen Tänzerin sah ich sicherlich doppelt so lächerlich aus... Aber was tut man nicht alles für Freunde – und um sich zu beschäftigen. 

Die süßen Alkopops nebenbei schmecken berauschend lecker und diese kleinen Flaschen sind perfekte Mittel zu Beschäftigung. Ich bediene mich die Zeit über fleißig, einfach um mich abzulenken, etwas zu tun zu haben und um meine innere Einsamkeit versuchen davon zu spülen.  
Denn ich muss ehrlich sagen... obwohl hier alle meine Freunde sind und auch die Stimmung wirklich lustig ist... fühle ich mich unter all dem Trubel verlassen und unbeachtet. Irgendwie alleine... Ich reiße mich beinahe darum, Jou bei der Bewirtung der Gäste zu helfen, um etwas zu tun zu haben. Nie könnte ich das Jonouchi erzählen... auch wenn er mein bester Freund ist... aber ich würde ihn ziemlich verletzen, wenn ich ihm offenbaren würde, mich auf seiner Feier zu langweilen! Aber was soll ich bitte machen? Jou selbst ist kaum zu sehen, ständig huscht er von einer Gruppe zur nächsten, unterhält sich kurz mit ihnen, um für alle irgendwie da zu sein – und muss neben allem noch ständig irgendwem den Weg zum WC erklären oder andere Dinge organisieren. Honda ist ebenso selten zu sehen, da er fast die ganze Zeit mit seiner neuen Freundin verbringt – und wenn man ihn sieht, dann liegen seine Hände um Reikas Hüften und beide bewegen sich verliebt im Takt der Musik oder versinken in innigen Küssen.

Ich will auch... Zärtlichkeiten austauschen... ich... ich will... Super, Yugi... du hast es wieder geschafft, in Wehmut zu versinken! Zum wievielten Mal an diesem Abend nun schon? Ich nehme einen kräftigen Schluck Wodka mit Cola, was ich mir eben hier im Halbdunklen zusammengemixt habe und eher nur nach Alkohohl statt nach Cola schmeckt – ich habe nicht richtig sehen können, wie viel ich wovon hineingieße – und seufze leise.

Was täte ich dafür... jaa... was würde ich darum geben... wenn Yami nun hier wäre... und nicht nur das... wenn ich mich auch so bei ihm anschmiegen könnte... mich einkuscheln... die Wärme und den Geruch genießen.  
vielleicht... würde er sich... ja auch von mir... küssen lassen?  
Warum muss ich auch immer derjenige sein, der Pech hat... warum fühle ich mich bloß wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen... obwohl wir doch eine riesige Menge sind?

Selbst Anzu, die Person, an welche ich mich bisher mehr oder weniger geklammert hatte, habe ich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen... Zuletzt stand sie bei einer Gruppe Mädchen, welche ebenfalls den selben Sportkurs wie sie in der Schule gewählt haben: Tanzen.

Auch der Versuch, draußen auf dem Balkon einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen,  
schlägt fehl. Als ich so allein dort draußen stehe – okay, ganz alleine ist gelogen, es befinden sich ebenfalls drei weitere Personen hier, die als Grüppchen zusammenstehen und keinerlei Notiz von mir nehmen – komme ich mir beinahe noch verlorener vor als zuvor in der Masse. Denn es vermisst mich keiner... Ich könnte den Rest des Abends allein hier am Geländer verbringen und hinunter auf die Stadt starren... und keiner dort drinnen würde fragen, wo ich denn so lange bleiben würde... Käme es da nicht aufs Gleiche hinaus, ich würde ganz nach Hause fahren? Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr verrät mir allerdings erst die Uhrzeit von viertel vor eins... Ich kann mich unmöglich schon verabschieden, das wäre unfair und unhöflich gegenüber Jonouchi... Aber was soll ich machen... Ich wünschte... aaach, zum Teufel! Was nützen einem die besten Freunde dieser Welt... wenn man in Momenten, wo man Spaß haben sollte, doch allein ist? Ich... ich hätte sooo gern einen Partner... Yami...

Seufzend wende ich mich ab, tappse in die Küche – dort gibt es immerhin ständig etwas zu tun – und wenn es nur Gläserspülen ist. Doch in der Tür laufe ich beinahe in unser Geburtstagkind hinein.

„Oh... ‚Tschuldige! Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen, Jou"  
„Wa-? Oh nein, nein! Danke dir, aber geh' du dich lieber amüsieren, Yu-kun!  
Gerade du solltest Spaß haben! Mai geht mir schon ein wenig zur Hand,  
lächelt er mich an und deutet auf eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Frau mit langen blonden, gelockten Engelshaaren in der Küche, welche gerade dabei ist, die Spülmaschine auszuräumen.

Aha... Und wer ist das nun schon wieder...? Hab ich noch nie gesehen... Gedanken, dass nun auch Jonouchi, einer der letzten unter uns Singles, eine feste Freundin im Visier hat, lässt mein letztes Stückchen gute Laune schwinden.

Um mich nicht allzu sehr zu langweilen und mich irgendwie etwas abzulenken,  
nehme ich dieses Mal Kurs auf das Fernsehzimmer. Bisher hatte ich es bewusst gemieden... Und wie ich direkt beim Betreten feststelle, dies auch zu recht! Beim Anblick der mir dargebotenen Szene trifft mich der Schlag. Weitaus schlimmer, als ich es mir ausgemalt hatte... Anstatt kuschelnder und knutschender Pärchen, erblicken meine Augen eine ähnliche Szenerie wie auf dem Bildschirm!

Tiefe und leidenschaftliche Zungenküsse sind mitunter das Harmloseste, was unter den Jeweiligen ausgetauscht wird!  
Der Fernseher, als bestes Beispiel vorangehend, hat anscheinend zu weitaus mehr angeregt, als sich über besagte Szenen lustig zu machen. Denn dies wäre mein einziger Grund gewesen, mir einen Porno anzusehen. Die Paare liegen in größeren Abständen voneinander und können ihre Finger offenbar einfach nicht voneinander lassen. Hände ragen unter – wenn überhaupt noch vorhandenen – Shirts und Blusen, Münder gehen auf halbnackten Oberkörpern auf Reisen – hier und da durchfluten eindeutige Laute oder ein nicht zu überhörendes Stöhnen den Raum. Reißverschlüsse von Hosen werden geöffnet.  
Ungläubig erstarre ich. Hier bin ich verdammt fehl am Platze! Auf solche Art und Weise wollte ich nicht mit der Tatsache konfrontiert werden, dass ich als Einziger keinen... keinen.  
Ich will hier weg!

„Yugi...", höre ich eine leise, verzweifelte Stimme hinter mir piepsen. Anzu! Sie hätte ich beinahe vergessen! Meine Rettung... Eine Leidensgenossin!  
Endlich jemand ohne Fummelpartner... und ohne Beschäftigung! Ironisch lache ich. „Ja... bin wieder da. Habe nur ein wenig Jou geholfen...", murmele ich möglichst leise, während ich mich neben sie auf die Kissen sinken lasse,  
schließlich will ich nicht als Auslöser von sämtlichen Anderen niedergemacht werden, sie irgendwie gestört zu haben.

Ihre Augen fixieren mich – und beinahe hätte mir dieser Anblick den Rest gegeben. Ihre sonst so klaren, kornblumenblauen Augen leuchten mich nur matt und trübe durch die Dunkelheit an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verrät einen nicht gerade geringen Alkoholkonsum – sie muss sich in meiner Abwesenheit intensiv zugeschüttet haben! Das... passt so gar nicht zu ihr... Zu ihrem verantwortungsvollen Charakter!  
Sie lehnt sich ein ganzes Stück vor. Ich richte meinen Blick enttäuscht und verloren zu Boden. Und natürlich, um dieses dumme, hässliche Bild auf dem TV nicht sehen zu müssen.. Es ist einfach nur schrecklich eklig, wie viele Männer da gerade von nur einer einzigen Frau abgefertigt werden... Wirklich jede Hand, Fuß und Körperöffnung wird genutzt – widerlich! Ich wusste schon, wieso ich diesen Raum den ganzen Abend über gemieden hatte... Immerhin hatte mich Honda schon heute Nachmittag damit aufgezogen, dass er leider keinen Schwulenporno ausleihen wollte. Manchmal merkt er einfach nicht, dass seine Witze zu weit gehen und einfach schon verletzend sind.  
Nichts desto trotz wollte ich mir keinen dieser Filme antun – schon gar nicht den mit dem Titel: ‚Wir stopfen wirklich ALLE Löcher!'

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass du wieder da bist...", höre ich sie plötzlich in der Nähe meines Ohres flüstern und ich blicke erschrocken auf. Genau in ihr Gesicht, welches direkt über meiner Schulter hängt. Und ich habe plötzlich das ungute und unangenehme Gefühl, sie würde mir immer näher und näher kommen...

Ihr Atem steigt mir in die Nase. Eindeutig der starke Geruch von Alkohol. Ich schiele zur Seite, in ihrer Nähe stehen einige leere Flaschen und Gläser.

Uuhhm... Sie hat doch nicht wirklich... die alle? Ein mulmiges Gefühl steigt aus meinem Magen empor. Sie war auf bisherigen Parties immer diejenige gewesen,  
welche vor einem Kater am nächsten Morgen gewarnt hatte!

Ich zucke alarmiert auf, als ich plötzlich ihre rechte Hand an meinem Kinn spüren kann. W-was soll das denn!  
Ich drehe den Kopf weg. Nein! Lass mich in Ruhe, Anzu! Durch diese Bewegung verlieren sich zwar ihre Finger von meinem Gesicht, jedoch bekomme ich automatisch Sicht auf das Pärchen auf der Matratze links neben mir.  
Ich glaube, es ist Shizuka... ja doch, sie ist es! Und genau jetzt... streicht Otogi ihr über die freie Brust, denn ihren BH ist sie längst los... Ein Stöhnen. Hochrot und panisch werfe ich den Kopf nach vorn – Scheiße, dort ist der Fernseher! Ich will hier weg! Ich sterbe hier! Ich... ich fühle mich ja so unwohl! So alleine... verlassen... fehl am Platze... ja, ich komme mir sogar beinahe als Störfaktor vor! Oder man könnte mich gar als Spanner bezeichnen... selbst nichts tun und nur die Anderen... zu beobachten... bei ihren Liebesspielen... es macht so... neidisch.  
Dabei will ich doch auch!

Genau in diesem Moment schlingen sich zwei Arme um meinen Nacken und da ich überhaupt nicht darauf vorbereitet war, kann ich mich nicht mehr abfangen und werde haltlos von diesen zur Seite gezogen. „Aahhh"  
Ich reiße die Augen verstört auf. Mein Herz setzt vor Schock eine Sekunde lang aus. NEIN!

Ich werde von Anzu, welche sich haltlos hat nach hinten fallen lassen, ebenso mitgerissen und kann nur noch im Reflex meinen rechten Arm vorstrecken, um mich abzustützen, um nicht mit meinem vollen Gewicht auf ihr zu landen. Doch für alles andere reicht es nicht mehr und da meine Freundin ihren Kopf leicht angehoben lässt, lande ich mit meinen Lippen auch schon unaufhaltsam auf den Ihrigen. Durch den Fall entsteht ein leichter Druck, ich presse meine Lippen auf Anzus,  
ehe sich diese auch schon teilen und mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss beginnen.

„Mein Yugi...", keucht sie mir in meinen Mund.

Ungläubig reißen sich meine Augen auf Tellergröße auf. Unmöglich.  
unmöglich... Nein, ich will das nicht! Ein eiskalter Schauer rennt meine Wirbelsäule hinab, lässt meinen Körper im Schockmoment zu Eis erstarren.  
Bewegungsunfähig wie eine Statue. Anzu hör auf! Lass mich!  
Wie kannst du mir so etwas antun! Meine Lippen starr und völlig kalt sind unfähig, sich zu schließen oder gar den Mund zusammen zu pressen. Das ist nicht wahr... Ich träume... Ein Alptraum... Das hier ist NICHT die Realität!

Ehe ich auch nur richtig verarbeiten kann, WAS hier überhaupt gerade passiert und dass es tatsächlich Realität und keine Halluzination auf Grund des vielen Alkohols ist, spüre ich auch schon wie sie nach meiner linken Hand greift, von welcher ich erst jetzt merke, dass sie – OH SCHOCK! – wegen des Falls versehentlich auf Anzus Brust gelandet ist!  
Das ist nicht wahr… einfach nicht wahr... Dies KANN nicht real sein... Ich –

Ohne, dass ich es ihnen befohlen hätte, bewegen sich meine Finger plötzlich.  
lassen mich die weichen, großen Rundungen der Braunhaarigen unter mir spüren.  
- Sie hat meine Hand ergriffen und führt sie über ihre weiblichsten Stellen. Kalter Schweiß bricht aus sämtlicher meiner Poren. Die Luft wird knapp, immer knapper. Ich kann weder Schlucken noch Atmen! Sämtliche Körperfunktionen scheinen plötzlich auf Null heruntergefahren zu sein!

Nein... Ich will das nicht! Nicht von Anzu! Alles fühlt sich einfach nur falsch an! Falsch und fremd! Niemals wollte ich sie so berühren! – Oder gar berührt werden!  
Yami... nur... nur von Yami!  
Aber ich... ich mache gerade mit Anzu herum! Ich... alles in mir sträubt sich nur so!

Yugi, steh auf! Stoß sie weg! Lauf weg! Irgendwas! Mach was, verdammt!  
Reagiere!  
Nichts passiert, als wären sämtliche Leitungen in mir gekappt.

„Yugi…. Endlich… Jaaa… sooo guuut…."

Mein Herz setzt aus, ich werde kalkweiß und bin vor Schock und Unglauben nur wie gelähmt! Mein Gehirn schreit in Panik, ich will weg! Weg! WEG! Aufhören! Nein! Stopp! Anzu!  
Yugi, reiß dich los, was hindert dich daran? Doch ich kann nur völlig perplex und wie ferngesteuert über ihr hocken und zuschauen, wie meine eigene linke Hand von Anzu immer weiter in kleinen Kreisen geführt wird.  
Ein Keuchen von ihr.

ICH WILL NICHT!  
Kreische ich selbst in Gedanken, jedoch kein Muskel bewegt sich. Jeder Knochen bleibt still. Ich stehe völlig unter Schock. Renn, du Idiot, renn! Meine Kehle wie ausgetrocknet, die Luft bleibt in den Lungen stecken, kein einziger Atemzug ist mir mehr möglich. Der Raum ist plötzlich so stickig... so warm... die Luft lässt sich nicht weiter in meine Lungen aufsaugen! Ich... ich ersticke! Mir wird schwindelig... Alles dreht sich... ich... Nichts funktioniert mehr. Ein völliger Blackout.

„Ich...berühr mich... Yugi... Ich liebe dich..."

Nun wirklich hysterisch schreie ich mich selbst zusammen, erteile mir wieder und wieder den Befehl, doch endlich zu reagieren!  
Sie... sie wird es tun! Sie wird nicht stoppen... Ich muss weglaufen!  
ANZUUUUU, STOPP ES! LASS MICH IN RUHE!

Sie führt meine Fingerspitzen zu ihren empfindlichen Nippeln.

Mein Körper wird kalt, eiskalt. Ich zittere innerlich. Mir ist schlecht... speiübel... Die ersten Würgereflexe schütteln mich, ausgelöst von all dem Stress, welcher mich nicht handeln lässt und mich völlig überfordert. Ich habe das Gefühl,  
gleich hier und jetzt zusammen zu klappen.  
Bitte, lass es aufhören... Gott, bitte...

Ein weiteres Stöhnen entweicht ihrer Kehle. Fassungslos starre ich in ihre halb geöffneten, völlig von Alkohol und Lust benebelten Augen – kann und will nicht fassen, dass sie mir so etwas antut. 

Ich blinzele einmal. Zweimal. Als hätte diese Erkenntnis einen Schalter in mir umgelegt und diesen schrecklichen Standby Modus in mir ausgeschaltet. Ich weiß selbst gar nicht mehr, was ich tue und wie ich überhaupt dazu gekommen bin. Mein Gehirn ist völlig apathisch, ich bin nicht weiter aufnahmefähig. Nur am Rande bekomme ich selbst mit, wie ich aufspringe, dabei meine Hand losreiße und völlig kopflos und panisch aus dem Raum fliehe. Ohne überhaupt auch nur einen Blick dafür zu haben, wo ich lang renne und ob der Weg frei ist, weiß ich die erste Sekunde gar nicht, wo ich bloß hin soll?

Der erste Gedanke, welchen ich auch blind in die Tat umsetze ist das Badezimmer!  
Einschließen, allein sein und abschirmen! 

Zitternd rutsche ich an genau dieser Tür hinunter bis in die Hocke. Ich hebe meine Hände an – halte mir die Handflächen ungläubig vors Gesicht. Meine Hände sind noch immer völlig verkrampft, kalt und können vor lauter Anspannung der Muskeln einfach nicht still halten. Trocken und mit verschnürter Kehle schlucke ich.

Ein hartes Klopfen gegen die Tür. „Wer auch immer da drin ist, beeil dich!  
Ich muss auch!", nehme ich fern vom Geschehen eine gedämpfte Stimme wahr.  
Und das, obwohl diese mir fremde Person genau hinter mir vor der Tür stehen muss.

„Oh Gott... Oh Gott...", flüstere ich bloß mit einer brüchigen Stimme,  
als hätte ich einen Kloß verschluckt. Was... was mache ich bloß? Ich will niemandem mehr in die Augen sehen, weder Anzu noch Jonouchi! Ich will weg! Raus!  
Ich muss nach Hause! In meine eigenen vier Wände... niemand soll mich berühren... niemand... Soll ich wirklich...? Noch einmal spielt mir meine Erinnerung ungefragt vorherige Szene vor meinem inneren Auge ab.

Keine Sekunde länger halte ich es hier mehr aus!

I'm gonna wake up, yes I know I'm gonna kiss, some part of I'm gonna keep, this secret I'm gonna close, my body now

Ich balle die Hand zur Faust, öffne die Badezimmertür und stürme mit halb geschlossenen Augen durch den Flur. An dessen Ende schnappe ich mir mit einem flüchtigen Griff meine Jacke – ich habe keine Erklärung dafür, dass ich überhaupt noch an diese denken kann – es war wohl eher ein Reflex. Dann reiße ich einfach die Wohnungstür auf und werfe sie von außen ins Schloss.  
Durch die laute Musik wird dies sowieso völlig untergehen.

Ich renne durch die Nacht. Hetze und eile einfach weiter die lange Hauptstraße hinunter, an der Jonouchi wohnt. Es muss in der Zwischenzeit geregnet haben,  
überall wimmelt es nur so von Pfützen, welche beinahe wie glatte Eisflächen im Licht der Straßenlaternen aufblitzen. Allerdings kümmern mich diese wenig, ich muss einfach laufen! Die schnelle Bewegung meiner Beine und meines ganzen Körpers tut gut! Ich habe das Gefühl,  
als ob Schmerz und Angst mich auf diesem Wege nicht erreichen könnten!  
Für diesen kalten, klebrigen Nebel, welcher meine Seele mal wieder zu verschlucken drohte, bin ich einfach zu schnell!

Plitsch, platsch. Wasser spritzt in dicken Tropfen auf meine gute dunkelblaue Hose. Ich denke nicht im Geringsten daran, aufzupassen und etwa extra meine Füße neben die Pfützen zu setzen. Wasser und Matsch sickern durch den Stoff, führen zu eklig nassen und kalten Flecken auf meinen Beinen. Ich kann nicht aufhören zu rennen, muss den Ort dieses Vorfalls hinter mir lassen – weit hinter mir!

So kommt es auch, dass ich sogar an der Bushaltestelle vorbei renne, an welcher ich eigentlich hätte stoppen müssen, um nach Hause zu fahren. Weitere Angst keimt in mir hoch, die Furcht wird unermesslich groß, dass sobald ich anhalte, sämtliche Bilder vor mein Gesicht zurückkehren würden. Diese Gefühle... dieser Schock... die Verständnislosigkeit... diese Idee, ich wäre beschmutzt und missbraucht worden... Ja, Anzu hatte mein Vertrauen missbraucht... mein Vertrauen als sehr guter Freund!  
Eine Sache, die ich nie, wirklich niemals von ihr erwartet hätte! ... Ob es wohl alles nur am Alkohol liegt? – Oder habe ich etwas falsch gemacht! Habe ich ihr gar vorher mit betreten des Raumes zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich mich auch wie die anderen Pärchen verhalten möchte! Irgendwer... irgendwas... muss sie doch zu dieser Tat angeregt haben... zu diesem nie mehr rückgängig zu machendem Ereignis...

I guess, die another day

Der Regen setzt erneut ein. Es nieselt in kurzen, dünnen Fäden. Nicht mehr dran denken, Yugi! Bloß alles davon schieben! Sieh' lieber zu,  
dass du einen Unterschlupf findest, ehe sich das Wetter noch weiter verschlechtert! Aus mir selbst unbekannten Gründen will ich irgendwie auf gar keinen Fall mehr nach Hause! Obwohl mich vorhin alles in Jonouchis Wohnung dort hingezogen hatte.

Aber jetzt?  
Großvater hat einen leichten Schlaf... Er würde mich die Treppen hinauf kommen hören... Er würde mich fragen, warum ich schon so früh zurück wäre! Und vor allem warum ich überhaupt wieder zu Hause wäre... Es war beschlossene Sache,  
dass ich bei meinem besten Freund übernachten würde! Mein Rucksack mit sämtlichen Utensilien von mir steht noch immer bei Jou... Ob er bereits gemerkt hat, dass ich fehle?

Meine Beine tragen mich wie von allein, ich bin bereits längst aus der Puste,  
denn meine Kondition ist bei weitem nicht die beste, aber mein Körper kann und will einfach nicht aufhören zu laufen! Es ist wie ein Zwang! Meine Atmung nimmt zu, ich jappse nach der kühlen Nachtluft. Mein Herz schlägt viel zu schnell und wie ich am aufkommenden Schwindelgefühl direkt feststellen kann, mal wieder vollkommen unrhythmisch. Die Gegend um mich herum verschwimmt leicht. Scheiß Herzrhythmusstörungen! Scheiß Herzfehler! Warum kann nicht mal das an meinem Körper klappen!

Und plötzlich kann ich es selbst nicht mehr zurück halten. Es ist, als ob ein innerer Staudamm bricht. Ich schluchze auf offener Straße laut auf und die ersten heißen Tränen suchen sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen. Womit habe ich all das verdient... Womit? Ich fühle mich so beschmutzt! Verraten! Verletzt! Meines eigenen Willens beraubt... Als wäre ich eine Puppe, mit der man tun und lassen kann, was einem gefällt! Und... und wen interessiert es noch, ob die Puppe überhaupt noch da ist, wenn das Spiel beendet wurde?  
Ich wische mir über die Augen, sei es um den Regen oder die Tränen loszuwerden – ich weiß es selbst nicht einmal genau. Mir ist es auch egal... Ist denn nicht alles egal?

Wie erwartet nimmt der Regen zu. Ich beiße mir verstört auf die Unterlippe. Obendrein werde ich einfach dieses beschissene, schlechte Gewissen nicht los!  
Tief in mir sitzt noch immer dieser irrsinnige Gedanke, ich hätte Yami betrogen... Er... dem mein Herz rechtmäßig gehört... Alles würde ich für ihn tun und lassen, wirklich alles! Damit mein sehnlichster Wunsch in Erfüllung geht.  
Dass er mich liebt... und auch eines Tages... so berührt... Yami darf das.  
Jedoch... ich habe mit einer Anderen!  
Schluss jetzt, Yugi! Yami weiß doch überhaupt nichts von deinen Gefühlen!  
Geschweige denn, dass er sie je erwidern würde. Wir sind überhaupt nicht zusammen!  
Dieses Gefühl soll verschwinden! Es ist Unsinn!

In einiger Entfernung taucht ein Schild auf, welches den Eingang zu einer U-Bahnstation markiert. Ich lege an Geschwindigkeit zu und hoffe dabei inständig, dass der Eingang noch nicht von dem Metallgittertor verriegelt wurde, womit nachts die Stationen verschlossen werden. Aber vielleicht.  
Immerhin wohnt Jonouchi an der Grenze zur Innenstadt. Da Freitagnacht ist, sind mit Sicherheit noch einige Sonderzüge im Einsatz, um Discothekenbesucher aus dem Stadtkern in die äußeren Bezirke zu befördern.

Wenigstens scheint ein ferner Stern dieses Mal auf meiner Seite gewesen zu sein,  
denn ich gelange problemlos in den trockenen U-Bahnschacht. Hektisch stolpere ich die Treppen hinab. Auf der vorletzten Stufe muss ich mich jedoch, von einer plötzlichen Schwindelattacke ergriffen, Halt suchend am Geländer festkrallen. Alles um mich herum verliert seine Form, wird zu einem bunten Farbgemisch. Zu allem Überfluss wird die Luft immer knapper – scheint kaum noch in meine Lunge zu wollen! Mir wird schwindelig – mein Kreislauf ist zu instabil, um die ganze Hektik und den Stress zu verarbeiten.

Ich weiß nur noch, wie ich extra meinen Griff ums Geländer verstärkte und mich dann scharf ermahnte, jetzt bloß die Ruhe zu bewahren und nicht zu hyperventilieren! Denn ich bin vernünftig genug, um zu wissen, dass ich dadurch die Problemfaktoren meines Körper noch vergrößern würde. Ich will gerade tief durchatmen – dann reißt meine Erinnerung ab und alles wird schwarz.

I'm gonna destroy, my ego I'm gonna close, my body now

Irgendein Teil meines Körpers hat ungefragt die Kontrolle an sich gerissen. Ich wüsste nämlich nicht, wann ich mich bewusst dafür entschieden haben soll,  
nach Sanjo hinüber zu fahren. Und doch habe ich es getan. Mit Erfolg, wie man sieht. Ich bin tatsächlich soeben aus der letzten Bahn für heute gestiegen –  
wohlgemerkt wir haben 3.23 Uhr – und lege die letzten Meter auf langsamen,  
zögerlichen Sohlen zurück. Mich hatte einfach alles hierher gezogen... wirklich jeder Winkel meines Körpers – und der Seele.

Nach meinem Ohnmachtsanfall war ich auf einer Bank mitten in der Stationsvorhalle wieder zu mir gekommen. Eine nette Frau mittleren Alters hielt meine Beine angehoben und hatte meine Platzwunde an der Stirn – offenbar bin ich tatsächlich auf der Treppe zusammengebrochen – mit einem Taschentuch bestmöglich abgetupft. Ich hatte mich noch vielmals bei ihr bedankt und auf ihr Angebot hin, doch mit ihr nach Hause zu kommen und mich dort versorgen zu lassen, nur höflich abgelehnt. Auf ihre Frage hin, wo ich denn hinwolle, hatte ich nach einigem Zögern schließlich mit „Sanjo" geantwortet. Dies war der Zeitpunkt gewesen, an dem ich diese Entscheidung nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte. Denn die freundliche und zuvorkommende Dame wich nicht von meiner Seite, bis ich schließlich sicher in der Bahn zu genau diesem Zielort saß. Doch immer wieder frage ich mich... wieso hat sie mich überhaupt aufgehoben?  
Warum nicht einfach dort bewusstlos liegen lassen... Vielleicht wäre ich ja nie wieder aufgewacht... Dann wäre ich alle Probleme mit einem Mal los gewesen. Keine plagenden Gefühle mehr... keine Angst vor der Zukunft... keine Panik davor, der besten Freundin je wieder in die Augen zu sehen... Wie soll unsere Beziehung bloß weiter gehen...? Ich kann mich ihr nie wieder gegenüber verhalten, als wäre nie etwas gewesen... Die ganze Zeit während ich unterwegs war, hatte sich das Wetter nicht verändert. Im Gegenteil, es war schlimmer geworden. Noch immer fallen dicke Tropfen endlos und platschend zu Boden.

Alles kommt mir so irreal vor... So unwahrscheinlich... Ich glaube einfach nicht, was vor nun beinahe einer Stunde passiert sein soll! Nicht wahr... einfach nicht wahr... dies alles ist nicht passiert... ich habe es mir eingebildet... jawohl... Anzu würde nie... Doch noch immer kann ich deutlich jede Bewegung von ihr spüren. Nein... nein, das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe zu viel getrunken... ich bin bloß übermüdet... Und was... was will ich überhaupt hier? Ich bleibe stehen, lege den Kopf in den Nacken und recke das Gesicht empor.  
Dieses Haus habe ich nun wirklich schon oft genug besucht...

Ich seufze. Die Wohnung, welche ich eigentlich erhofft hatte zu sehen, liegt genau zur anderen Seite hinaus. Zu der Gartenanlage, zu welcher ich keinen Zutritt habe. Ohne mich zu bewegen bleibe ich still stehen – mit dem Gesicht hinauf zum Regen. Ich schließe die Augen, lasse die ständigen Tropfen mit ihrer Wucht auf mich hinunter prasseln. Ob nun noch mehr auf mich einschlägt oder nicht... wen stört es... Ich wundere mich sowieso, dass ich bei meinem Glück vorhin in der Bahn von keinem Kontrolleur aufgegabelt wurde. Immerhin habe ich nicht mal ein Ticket dabei, mein Rucksack liegt noch immer bei Jonouchi. 

Völlig durchnässt und unterkühlt bin ich bereits – ich glaube, es gibt keinen einzigen trockenen Zipfel mehr an mir. Aber es tut gut, draußen zu sein... nicht eingesperrt... so fühle ich mich wenigstens ein bisschen frei. Wie gerne würde ich nun stehen bleiben... einfach hier... mitten im Regen –  
irgendwo im nirgendwo. Festwachsen und wie eine Statue erstarren. Kalt wie Stein sein, ohne Gefühle. Unverletzbar. Einfach aus dem Leben verschwinden... und sämtlichen Mist in diesem zurücklassen.

An der Tür angekommen – immerhin ist diese ein wenig überdacht, starre ich einfach ratlos den Klingelknopf an. Soll ich...? Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. Halb vier. Yugi, du bist der kränkste Mensch auf Erden! Jetzt... jetzt bist du tatsächlich hier hergefahren! Du hast Probleme mit einer guten Freundin –  
bei diesem Gedanken zieht sich mein Herz schmerzlich zusammen – und weißt nicht einmal, was du tun sollst und ob du überhaupt irgendetwas tun kannst.  
und was machst du? Du rennst mitten in der Nacht zu deinem Lehrer!

Aufgewühlt und aufgekratzt fahre ich mir durchs Haar. Laufe daraufhin beim Überlegen einen kleinen Kreis auf der Türschwelle. Ich kann Yami Athem unmöglich um diese Zeit aus dem Bett klingeln! Überhaupt... wir sind nicht einmal befreundet! Bei guten Freunden kann man vielleicht zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit auf der Matte stehen... aber bei Yami? Jaa, ganz sicher... Anlaufstelle Nummer eins ist schließlich auch der Physiklehrer...ist doch ganz selbstverständlich! Yugi, du bist so ein Spinner!  
Ironisch lache ich mich selbst aus. Ich bin ja nicht mehr ganz dicht! Ich ziehe tatsächlich ernsthaft in Erwägung bei einem meiner Lehrer... Ich stoppe. Was suche ich überhaupt bei ihm...?

Verzweifelt schlage ich mir die Hände vors Gesicht. Einige Sekunden verharre ich so, ehe ich überhaupt realisiere, dass ich schon die ganze Zeit am Zittern sein muss. Nur vor Kälte... nur vor Kälte... rede ich mir selbst ein. Doch die äußere Kälte ist nichts gegen die, welche gerade in meinem Inneren tobt und einen Gefühlsmischmasch von Trauer, Depression, Wut und Aggression erzeugt. Ständig pendele ich irgendwo dazwischen. Meine Stimmung kann sich für keine Richtung entscheiden. Ich bin völlig aufgewühlt und aufgekratzt. Nur ein falsches Wort von irgendjemandem... und ich würde dieser Person buchstäblich die Augen heraus kratzen!

Über mich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd sinke ich wie ein Häufchen Elend vor der Haustür zusammen. Irgendwo über meinem Kopf das Klingelbrett, auf welchem auch der Name ‚Athem' auftaucht. Doch ich traue mich nicht, dort jetzt auch noch drauf zu drücken. Jaahh... ich glaube, ich muss mir selbst eingestehen... Ich bin zu feige... Aber warum? Was würde passieren, wenn ich ihn wecke? - Ganz einfach... Er würde mich anmeckern. Er könnte fürchterlich böse werden und absolut null Verständnis aufbringen. Er war die ganze Woche arbeiten und hat sicher noch lernen müssen... Er ist froh, wenn er endlich seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf bekommt... Er würde einen verdammten Hass auf mich entwickeln... mich zum Teufel jagen,  
wie ich es wagen könnte, ihn am Wochenende um unmenschliche 4 Uhr nachts aufzusuchen... Er, Yami Athem, die einzige Person in meinem Leben, die mich bisher immer verstanden hatte. Bei ihm fühlte ich mich ständig wohl und geborgen. Wenn ich ihn nun auch noch verliere... zerbricht mein Herz endgültig in einen Scherbenhaufen.

Meine anderen Freunde werden kein Verständnis für mich haben, wieso ich sofort weglaufen musste. Ich kann jetzt bereits Jou tadeln hören, dass ich doch sofort zu ihm hätte kommen sollen... Super, und was bringt mir das? Er wird enttäuscht und sauer sein, dass ich seine Party verlassen habe, ohne ihm etwas zu sagen... wird an meiner Freundschaft zweifeln. Anzu habe ich sowieso verloren... Und Honda? Irgendwie... Ich schlucke mit dickem Kloß im Hals. Irgendwie habe ich den Verdacht... dass ihm unsere Clique immer unwichtiger wird, seit er Reika hat... Ich würde eingehen, wenn ich auch noch Yami verliere... ich brauche ihn!  
Ich... ich... Haltlos beginne ich zu schluchzen. Ich habe ihn nicht mal besessen! Wir haben ein paar Mal nett geredet und saßen schon zusammen im Café... aber das war's auch schon! Im Grunde haben wir rein gar nichts miteinander zu tun... Ich bin allein... völlig allein... Ich ziehe die Beine näher an, krümme mich zusammen und weine lautlos auf meine Knie den Kummer hinaus, der meine Seele zerfrisst. Die Minuten vergehen. Ich hocke einfach auf dem kalten Stein und vegetiere vor mich hin.

„AAhhh, ich hasse Männer! Ich hasse, hasse sie! Sie sind also doch alle gleich!", dringt irgendwann nach einer halben Ewigkeit eine weibliche Stimme entfernt an mein Ohr. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wie lange ich hier schon sitze... nass, unterkühlt und völlig allein – vielleicht zwanzig Minuten?  
Oder vierzig? Es könnte auch bereits über eine Stunde vergangen sein. Ich nehme jedoch keine Notiz von dieser Person und starre stattdessen bloß weiterhin auf meine Füße. Was soll ich bloß machen... wie soll mein Leben weitergehen...? Wie soll ich mich jeweils meinen Freunden gegenüber verhalten... und vor allem – wie Anzu jeweils wieder ansehen...? Ob sie sich beim nächsten Mal überhaupt an diesen Vorfall erinnert?  
Vielleicht hat sie auch nach all dem Alkohol einen gewaltigen Filmriss...? Schritte kommen näher...

„Oh, wie du Recht hast! Dieses gefühlslose Pack! Was sich Toshi da geleistet hat..." „Komm' mir ja nie wieder mit dem an! Der ist ein für alle Mal für mich gestorben! Ich hab ihm auch eben schon an den Kopf geworfen, dass ich mir einen Neuen suche"  
„Das hast du ehrlich gebracht...? Hab mich da wohl gerade selbst mit meinem Kerl herumgeärgert... Boah, wenn ich nur daran denke, werde ich wieder richtig wütend"  
„Geht mir genauso...", ein Seufzen, während beide Frauen den immer lauter werdenden Stimmen nach zu urteilen, mir zügig näher kommen. Und dann plötzlich doch anhalten.

„Warte mal, Akari... Ich muss schnell meinen Haustürschlüssel heraussuchen..." „Okay. Wenn du ihn nicht findest, klingeln wir halt. Oder meinst du, dein Bruder schläft schon...?" „Ich denke doch mal. Er hätte, soweit ich weiß, heute keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun." „Ach Mirai... Dein Bruder ist ja sooo ein Süßer"  
Bei den Schlagwörtern „Mirai" und „Bruder" zucke ich zusammen. Wie von einem Blitzschlag wurde mein Interesse getroffen und wachgerüttelt.  
Augenblicklich hebe ich den Kopf und lausche gefesselt weiter.

„Und dazu noch immer freundlich und zuvorkommend... er wohnt sogar allein, ein richtiger Hausmann! Er wäre der ideaaale Partner...", jammert die mir unbekannte Stimme weiter. Ohne es beeinflussen zu können schäumen in der selben Sekunde Wut und Eifersucht in mir empor : Finger weg von Yami!  
Ich blinzele angespannt durch die Dunkelheit – kann aber gerade mal zwei Schattengestalten in wenigen Metern Entfernung ausmachen. Haben sie mich etwa noch nicht entdeckt?

„Tjaa...", entfährt es daraufhin Mirais Lippen – und endlich erkenne ich ihre Stimme. „Die Welt ist halt ungerecht! Alle gut aussehenden und perfekten Ehemänner sind entweder vergeben – oder schwul...", fügt sie direkt hinzu. „Stimmt... Ich habe schon oft genug bedauert, dass Yami zu der letzteren Gruppe gehört... Alle süßen Männer sind einfach schwul! So fies! Warum verschmäht er bloß Frauen! Was ist an Männern besser"  
„Tjaaaa...", wiederholt Mirai sich, „frag ihn doch selbst!" 

S-schwul? Wie bitte..? Habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden?  
Könnte es also sein –

I think I'll find another way There's so much more to know

„Aahhhhh, Mirai! Daaa! Da sitzt jemand vor eurer Haustür! Ich hab's gerade ganz deutlich im Scheinwerferlicht eines Autos gesehen!", erschreckt mich besagte Akari durch ihr helles Aufquietschen beinahe zu Tode. „Das muss ein Penner sein"  
„Na dem werde ich es zeigen! Nicht vor unserer Tür!", Mirai tritt nun unmittelbar vor mich und gerade will ich einschreiten um mich zu erkennen zu geben, hebe aber zur Vorsicht abwehrend und instinktiv die rechte Hand vor mein Gesicht – man weiß ja nicht, wie schnell Mirai handgreiflich wird, ehe sie mich überhaupt erkennen wird. Doch ich komme nicht dazu, mein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, denn Schon werde ich von den grellen Lichtblitzen attackiert und muss die Augen zusammenkneifen.

„Yu...Yugi? Ich glaub, ich spinne! Was machst du denn hier!", entfährt es Yamis Schwester mit deutlicher Überraschung in der Stimme.  
Vorsichtig blinzele ich, muss meine Augen erst wieder allmählich an das grelle Licht gewöhnen, welches Mirai soeben ruckartig eingeschaltet hatte.  
„Oh.. ein Junge. Und du kennst ihn?", entgegnet die andere Stimme, nicht weniger irritiert. Wie ich jetzt erkennen kann gehört sie zu einer jungen Frau,  
ebenfalls etwa in Mirais Alter. Lange braune Haare wurden mit einer großen Klammer hochgesteckt und ihre ebenso tiefbraunen Augen funkeln mich neugierig an. Nur eins stört mich ganz gewaltig an ihr. Ihre Ausdrucksweise.  
Junge...? Also..! So eine blinde!  
Nichts hasse ich mehr, als wenn man mein Alter so dermaßen herab schätzt.  
was kann ich schon für meinen kleinen und übermäßig zierlichen Körperbau?

„Jaa, aus der Fahrschule!", antwortet die Rothaarige direkt und kniet sich dann zu mir herab, da ich nicht wirklich Anstalten gemacht hatte, mich zu erheben. Danke, Mirai... Wie doof hätte dieses „Er ist ein Schüler meines Bruders"  
auch geklungen...

„Oh Gott, wie siehst du denn aus? Völlig blass und durchnässt! – Und!  
Mensch Yugi, hast du dich geprügelt? Du hast ja eine Platzwunde an der Stirn!  
Und überall an dir klebt Dreck! Du holst dir doch die dickste Lungenentzündung"  
Nachdem sie mich eindringlich gemustert hat, sehe ich deutliche Sorge aus ihrem Gesicht sprechen. „Uhm... also.. Nein, nicht geprügelt...", nuschele ich leise vor mich her.

Ich kann ihr sowieso nicht erzählen, was in den letzten Stunden vorgefallen ist... warum sollte ich auch.. was hat Mirai damit zu tun.. Noch überlegend was ich ihr überhaupt erzählen oder besser vorlügen soll,  
fährt sie bereits mit ihrem Redeschwall fort.

„Komm bloß schnell da von den kalten Steinen hoch, du holst dir wirklich den Tod! Wie lange sitzt du überhaupt schon hier..? Hat Yami dir etwa nicht die Tür geöffnet? Boah, wenn der einmal schläft, dann schläft er auch! Jetzt aber nichts wie rein mit dir... Akari, hilfst du mir schnell ihn aufzurichten"  
„D-danke... nicht nötig... Ich kann schon selbst aufstehen...", hauche ich.  
Muss dann aber sofort Yami verteidigen! „Nein, ich habe gar nicht geklingelt! Ihr – Verzeihung – dein Bruder weiß doch gar nicht, dass ich hier bin... Ich bin doch eben erst gekommen,  
behaupte ich schnell, ehe ich mir auf ihre mütterliche Art anhören darf, wie unvernünftig ich doch sei, hier ewig herumzusitzen. Genau genommen weiß ich gar nicht mal, wie lange ich überhaupt schon anwesend bin.

I guess I'll die another day It's not my time to go

Ich rappele mich schwankend hoch – noch immer ist mir ein wenig schwindelig und flau in der Magengegend – und gerade beim Aufstehen werde ich mir mal wieder voller Freude meines schwachen Kreislaufes bewusst. Ich taumele ein Stück zur Seite, um Mirai den Platz zum Aufschließen zu lassen. Oh Gott wie peinlich.. Was musste sie mich auch so halb verwahrlost vor ihrer Haustüre finden? Was bekommt sie jetzt für ein Bild über mich?  
Und das Schlimmste: Sie nimmt mich nun mit hinein! Ich komme tatsächlich in dieser Nacht noch hoch in Yamis Wohnung hinein! Nie hätte ich dies noch für möglich gehalten! Ich hatte mich doch bereits damit abgefunden, die nächsten Stunden über einfach allein auf der Treppe zu verbringen...Hauptsache, ich hätte ein Dach über dem Kopf...

Mit jeder Treppe steigt meine Aufregung ein bisschen mehr. Es ist das erste Mal seit über zwei Stunden, dass andere Gefühle meinen schwarzen Kerker durchbrechen. Ob Yami tatsächlich schon schläft..? Wenn ja, ob er wohl durch unsere Anwesenheit aufwachen wird? Werde ich ihn gleich wieder treffen? Wie wird er sich dann verhalten? Was denken? Ob er Verständnis haben wird? Ich würde es mir soo wünschen! Wie ein Rettungsseil erreicht mich die Freude, an welche ich mich sofort klammere und hoffe, mit diesem aus meinem tiefen Loch gezogen zu werden.

Another day…  
(2)

Anders als sonst bleibt dieses Mal alles still und dunkel, als Mirai die Tür aufschließt. Ich stehe direkt hinter ihr – und als Letzte steht Akari in der kleinen Schlange unseres Gänsemarsches. Es ist völlig ungewohnt, sich Yami Athems Wohnung zu nähern oder gar zu betreten, ohne von freudigem Hundegebell begrüßt zu werden. Mirai tastet noch ehe wir eintreten nach dem Lichtschalter im Flur und wie sich im nächsten Moment herausstellt, bin ich über diese Tat durchaus dankbar. Kacy hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, wenn Yami ihr befohlen hätte, ihr gesamtes Spielzeug im Flur zu verteilen.

Ich halte nervös die Luft an. Auch wenn ich nun schon einige Male hier gewesen bin – noch nie habe ich den jungen Lehrer um diese ungewöhnliche Uhrzeit besucht. Die beiden Frauen ziehen sich ihre Jacken und Schuhe aus – nur ich erst einen Moment später, denn ich nehme eindeutige, leise Stimmen aus der Nähe wahr. Hat Yami etwa Besuch? Ich lausche leise und kann sie schließlich dem Raum am anderen Ende des Ganges zuordnen, dessen Holztür geschlossen ist. Das Wohnzimmer. „Ich bin eben auf der Toilette", verkündet Akari und ist im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

Ehe ich mich festlegen kann, was ich jetzt am besten tun soll und wie ich mich überhaupt Yami gegenüber verhalten soll, ist Mirai auch schon auf dem direkten Weg zur Wohnzimmertür und ist dabei, diese zu öffnen. Denn offensichtlich ist Yami wach, die Stimmen werden lauter und ich glaube kaum, dass er sich schlafen legt, während er Mamoru erlaubt, Gäste in seiner Abwesenheit einzuladen. Oh nein! Bitte nicht schon wieder eine Party!

Irgendwie bin ich verdammt nervös... und unsicher, ob er mich nicht vielleicht doch hinauswerfen würde, weil ich schon wieder in seiner Wohnung auftauche.  
Dazu völlig uneingeladen. Plötzliche Schuldgefühle finden wieder ihren Weg an meine Oberfläche. Schließlich... habe ich seit zwei Wochen bewusst den Kontakt zu ihm unterbrochen. Ich habe ihn nicht einmal gegrüßt!  
Ich wollte einfach, dass er es bereut... mich hinausgeschmissen zu haben... Mich so einfach abgewiesen zu haben! Dass er vielleicht merkt, dass ihm etwas fehlt... Irgendwo in mir gab es da diese Hoffnung! Wie dumm war ich nur... Auf was habe ich bloß all die Tage gewartet? Auf eine Entschuldigung? Dafür, dass ich unangekündigt einfach in seine Wohnung hineingeschneit bin und ihn trotz Krankheit belästigt habe? Es war sein gutes Recht, mich zu verabschieden!

Schlagartig fühle ich mich noch mieser als bisher. Die Rothaarige hat bereits die ersten Schritte ins Wohnzimmer getan und ohne zu wissen wieso oder dass man mich dazu aufgefordert hätte, folge ich ihr einfach.  
Ich kann unmöglich länger untätig im Flur herum stehen!  
Erst jetzt bei offen stehender Tür und da ich nun auch viel näher an dieser dran bin, kann ich die Geräuschquelle identifizieren: Der Fernseher!  
Auch wenn es mich erleichtert, dass hier zumindest keine Feier stattfindet und ich auch Yami wohl nicht aus seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf reißen werde, ändert sich nichts Wesentliches an meinem Zustand. Noch immer ist mein Hals wie zugeschnürt, mein Magen verknotet und mein Herz würde am liebsten seine Tätigkeit komplett aufgeben, so langsam schlägt es bereits.

Ich trete einen Schritt weiter ins Zimmer – und wäre beinahe mit Mirai zusammengekracht, welche seitlich kurz hinter der Tür stehen geblieben war.  
Verwirrt sehe ich zu ihr hoch und entdecke bloß ein amüsiertes Grinsen ihre Lippen umspielen. Sofort verlassen meine Augen sie wieder und ich richte meinen Blick nach rechts – der Ecke mit den zwei Couches um dem Fernseher, vor welchem wir vor einigen Monaten mal die selbst gekochten Spagetti zusammen gegessen hatten. Wenn ich mich daran erinnere, dass ich damals schon versucht hatte, seinen Oberschenkel zu berühren! Und vor erst vierzehn Tagen habe ich-

Meine Augen reißen sich voller Überraschung auf. Yami! Die Aufregung verstärkt sich schlagartig.  
Dort sitzt er!  
Ich stehe genau seitlich vor dem Sofa, so dass ich einen freien Ausblick auf seine komplette Statur habe.

Sein Kopf ist ziemlich merkwürdig nach hinten und zur Seite abgeknickt und das erste was mir auffällt und völlig fremd an seinem Anblick ist, ist die Brille auf seiner Nase!  
Das Gestell ist zwar völlig fein und nicht sonderlich auffällig, aber allein die Tatsache, dass er eine solche überhaupt besitzt, ist richtig ungewohnt!  
Nie habe ich in Erwägung gezogen, dass er schlechte Augen haben könnte!

Der Rest seines Körpers wird beinahe vollständig von einem lebendigen Riesenfellbüschel namens Kacy verdeckt, welche es sich auf ihm bequem gemacht hat. Ihre Schnauze ruht irgendwo auf dem Übergang zwischen Yamis Bauch und Brust. Völlig friedlich aneinander gekuschelt scheinen beide tief und fest zu schlafen. Zumindest Yami, der mit seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen seine Hündin stets ein wenig mit anhebt und wieder senkt. Denn Kacy hat ihre wachsamen Ohren in unsere Richtung gedreht, als wolle sie uns belauschen – wenn es denn etwas zu reden gäbe.

Während meiner Begutachtung hat Mirai bereits den Weg zum Fernseher und wieder hierher zurück gelegt, um dieses nervige Ding endlich auszuschalten.

„Yami ist ein richtiger Schmuser. Kacy passt sehr zu ihm. Jetzt weißt du,  
wieso er ausgerechnet diesen Hund ausgewählt hat. Man kann nicht nur gut mit ihr joggen gehen... Hey Mäuschen... Komm her!", flüstert Mirai leise und lockt Kacy mit entsprechenden Gesten ihrer Hand.  
Die verschlafene Hündin reagiert tatsächlich. Erst hebt sie langsam ihren Kopf an, dreht ihn in unsere Richtung und öffnet dann träge ihre eisblauen Augen. Yami schmust gerne..? Er ist also sehr verkuschelt?  
Automatisch muss ich lächeln, obwohl mir eher zum Heulen zu Mute wäre. Ach, wie gern würde ich...

„Na komm.. Da wird es dir sicher zu unbequem, hm"  
Mirai bückt sich, um besser mit Kacy Augenkontakt aufnehmen zu können. Tatsächlich lässt sich das Tier überreden und klettert akrobatisch langsam von Yamis Schoß herunter. Leise jammert und winselt Kacy, als die junge Frau sie am Halsband nimmt und mit ihr das Wohnzimmer verlässt. Ich bleibe allein, meinen Blick nicht vom schlafenden Referendaren nehmend. Er sieht wirklich soo süß aus, wenn er schläft... noch weitaus niedlicher als er sonst auch ist! Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt an Kacys Stelle gewesen.. auf seinem Schoß sitzen.  
mich anlehnen, einfach ein wenig kuscheln!  
Gerade jetzt fühle ich mich einsamer denn je. Warum kann nicht auch ich mal wenigstens nur ein kleinwenig Glück haben..

Gerade will ich das Wohnzimmer wieder verlassen, da registriere ich eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln. Ein gequältes Stöhnen ertönt. Rasch richte ich den Blick zurück auf den jungen Mann vor mir. Dieser ist dabei, seinen Kopf zögerlich zurecht zu rücken – und Sekunden später bewegen sich auch die restlichen Körperteile – bis seine Hände zum Gesicht wandern und sich anscheinend die Augen rubbeln wollen. Bis seine Finger irritiert leicht zurück schrecken, da er wohl seine eigene Brille völlig vergessen hatte. Was schläft er auch mit dieser ein!

Ich schlucke trocken. Er wird mich jeden Moment erblicken! Wieso ausgerechnet mich als Erstes? Innerlich fluche ich.

Yami kommt allmählich zu sich, richtet sich von der Couch auf und streckt sich einmal genüsslich. Währenddessen rutscht der kurze Stoff seines fliederfarbenen T-Shirts mit nach oben und offenbart mir einen wunderschönen,  
reizvollen Blick auf seinen flachen, hellbraunen, leicht muskulösen Bauch. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich nun wirklich mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung zu kämpfen gehabt... aber jetzt?

Denn wie befürchtet ist mein Gegenüber just in diesem Moment fertig mit seiner Gymnastikeinlage und richtet seinen Blick das erste Mal auf, genau auf die Tür und mich – die Richtung, welche er auch einschlagen wollte.

oooooooo

Fortsetzung folgt…

wird von einem Schweißtropfen erschlagen Oh man... schon wieder habe ich es nicht geschafft, mich an meinen eigenen Plan zu halten und die folgende Szene noch ein wenig weiter zu schreiben.. Wir sind nämlich schon auf Seite 25 –  
und ich denke, die Menge reicht nun aber mal.. ;; steuert kein 30 Seiten Kapitel an

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen! Und aufs Nächste könnt ihr euch ganz besonders freuen!

(1) Mr. Ägyptenflieger ist übrigens kein von mir erfundener Ausdruck, sondern stammt aus einem Kommi von Wosret! Ich fand die Bezeichnung einfach genial – und irgendwie passend XD

(2) Die Textauszüge sind aus dem Lied „Die another day" von Madonna

Liebe Grüße Authoress Polarstern 


	16. Pech im Spiel, Pech in der Liebe?

Halloha! Da bin ich wieder mit dem neuem Kapitel! XD"

Inspirierende Musik beim Schreiben waren die Lilyjets mit „Going blind"... dabei lies sich alles sehr schön verfassen... Ich nutze den Titel einfach mal, um an dieser Stelle eine Kollegin, bzw. auch eine Autorin zu grüßen. Ithiliana Deine Story ist wirklich sehr süß und ich freue mich schon, wenn's weiter geht.

Pech im Spiel... Pech in der Liebe?

Der junge Mann erstarrt mitten in seiner Bewegung, als wäre er schlagartig in eine Schaufensterpuppe verwandelt worden, nur seine tiefen, violetten Augen reißen sich ungläubig auf. Erst scheint er einige Sekunden zu brauchen, um die Situation zu erfassen und sich wohl selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er tatsächlich völlig wach ist. Nein Yami... Es ist die Realität. Ich bin tatsächlich zu dir geflüchtet. Was ich hätte bloß lassen sollen. Oh man, ist mir das unangenehm... dieser völlig fassungslose Blick nun... was er bloß denken muss... Mein Puls beschleunigt sich, mir wird richtig flau im Magen. Am liebsten würde ich nun meine Beine in die Hand nehmen und davon stürmen! Einfach alles rückgängig machen! Warum kann sich nicht jetzt einfach ein Loch im Erdboden auftun...? Die ganze Zeit habe ich mich zwar zu ihm gewünscht, wollte nichts mehr als seine Nähe und seinen Schutz!  
Doch jetzt... Ich muss ihm alles erklären!

„Oh Gott, Yugi!", entkommt es nach schier einer halben Ewigkeit seiner Lippen. Schon haben sich seine Beine in Bewegung gesetzt und er eilt die letzten Meter zu mir herüber. Ich schlucke, aber es ist unmöglich, dadurch den immer heftiger anschwellenden Kloß in meiner Kehle zu vertreiben.

„Ja aber..? Wie bist du herein gekommen? Und –",Und schon werde ich aus nächster Nähe von oben bis unten von seinen wachsamen Amethysten durchgemustert. „Was ist denn mit dir geschehen"  
Seine Hände legen sich auf meine Schultern, drücken leicht zu. Sorge sticht aus seinen Augen hervor, nageln mich wie Pfeile an die nächst beste Wand – lassen mir keinen anderen Ausweg als sagen zu müssen, was mir widerfahren sei.

Ich schlucke noch einmal trocken, sehe ihm scheu in die Augen. Ein Bitten liegt darin, das Flehen nach Zuneigung und Verständnis. Was.. was mache ich jetzt bloß? Es ist seine Wohnung – ich schulde ihm verdammt noch mal eine Erklärung!  
Das wäre nur höflich! Nachdem ich mich in der letzten Zeit so daneben benommen habe!  
Immerhin... war er sonst auch immer freundlich zu mir gewesen... verständnisvoll, hatte mir immer alles geglaubt... mir zugehört, hatte mir geholfen – und das nicht nur im blöden Fach Physik!  
Und ich... ich bin dabei den einzigen Menschen, welcher mir wirklich alles bedeutet von mir zu weisen! Jaa... tatsächlich... alles. Yami ist meine Welt.

„Ich... ich.. Mirai hat mich hinein gelassen! Ich stand vor der Haustür! Ich bin noch völlig verwirrt... ich..." Und das ist nicht einmal gelogen. Wo soll ich bitte anfangen, ihm irgendetwas zu erzählen?  
Soll ich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und über Anzu berichten...? Oder doch lieber zuerst klarstellen, dass dieser brennende Schmerz an meiner Schläfe – ich habe bisher nicht einmal in den Spiegel gesehen und kann gar nicht beurteilen, welches Ausmaß diese Wunde haben muss – nicht von einer Schlägerei rührt, um ihn erstmal zu beruhigen?

„So? Mirai ist hier?", wiederholt er verwundert, lässt daraufhin meine Schultern los. „Ich dachte, sie wäre auf einer Party und wieso –", er lässt den Satz unvollendet in der Luft schweben, da ihm offenbar jetzt erst klar wird, dass er da von mir erst gar keine Antwort zu erwarten braucht. Ein tiefes Seufzen und ein kritischer, noch immer von Ungläubigkeit getränkter Blick folgen.

„Ich suche dir trockene Sachen heraus. Du weißt ja, wo du das Bad findest?" Badezimmer? Mein Gegenüber muss auf der Uni ebenfalls sein Diplom im Gedankenlesen abgelegt haben, denn ein zartes Lächeln erscheint auf seinen Lippen. Dann hebt er seine linke Hand, welche ich im nächsten Augenblick auf meiner nasskalten Wange spüren kann. So schön warm... geschmeidig... Automatisch knickt mein Hals ein wenig ein und meine Wange schmiegt sich nähebedürftig an seine Innenflächen. „Du sollst dich natürlich duschen, Yugi. So durchnässt und unterkühlt erlaube ich dir nicht eine Minute länger, dich in meiner Wohnung aufzuhalten! Außerdem muss die Wunde so schnell wie möglich gereinigt werden." Er gibt mir einen leichten Schubs, so dass ich zwei Schritte nach hinten in den Türrahmen taumele.  
Irritiert und sprachlos, als hätte ich soeben einen Frosch verschluckt, starre ich Yami an. Er will, dass ich bei ihm dusche? Er leiht mir trockene Sachen..? Ja aber... auch wenn ich mir von ihm Hilfe erhofft habe... ich will nicht so tief in seiner Schuld stehen!  
Vorsichtig und unsicher setze ich ein paar Schritte vorwärts, tapse Richtung Badezimmer. „Frische Handtücher findest du übrigens in der unteren Schranktür ganz links – Such dir einfach eins aus"  
Er nickt mir noch einmal auffordernd zu, ehe er an mir vorbeihuscht und auch bereits die Klinke der Küchentür in der Hand hält, hinter welcher schon die ganze Zeit gedämpfte, aber aufgebrachte Frauenstimmen hervorquellen. Und schon ist Herr Athem zu seiner Schwester und deren Freundin in die Küche verschwunden – hinter sich die Tür fest ins Schloss gezogen.

Als hätte ich soeben einen Schlag vor den Kopf erhalten stehe ich überrumpelt im Flur herum. Irgendwie ging das gerade alles... verdammt schnell. Er hat sich tatsächlich richtige Sorgen um mich gemacht... das war ihm deutlich anzusehen! Er war sofort bereit mir zu helfen... kein Zeichen von Wut oder Ärger. Tief atme ich durch, mache mich dann auf den Weg in besagten Raum und entledige mich langsam der eklig nassen und am Körper klebenden Klamotten. Die gute Wäsche... extra für Jous Geburtstag habe ich meine schönsten Sachen aus dem Kleiderschrank gesucht... Nein Yugi! Bloß nicht mehr dran denken! Lieber warm duschen... das beruhigt die Nerven... und wärmt mich hoffentlich nicht nur äußerlich wieder auf...

Allerdings erinnert mich eine brennende Wunde an der Stirn noch immer hervorragend an die letzten Ereignisse dieses Abends. Wie sieht diese überhaupt aus? – Wie sehe ich aus?  
Ein Blick in den großen Wandspiegel folgt. Oh man... Hätte ich wohl doch besser lassen sollen. Ich sehe wirklich beschissen aus. Mein Gesicht total verdreckt, meine blonden Strähnen matschig – ich hätte mir hier unten vor der Haustür wohl nicht ständig durch die Haare fahren sollen – und dem ganzen setzt noch diese Schürfwunde da oben die Krone auf. Sie ist doch deutlich größer und blutiger, als ich geschätzt hatte. 

Als ich anschließend mit einem Handtuch umwickelt zögerlich die Badezimmertür wieder öffne, um Yami nach der angekündigten Kleidung zu fragen, entdecke ich auch bereits den kleinen Wäschehaufen auf dem Gang. Ein Glück bleibt mir die peinliche Nachfrage im halbnackten Zustand vor ihm erspart... Schnell greife ich zu und schließe auch direkt die Tür wieder ab – man weiß ja nie und ausgerechnet heute will ich mir irgendeinen unangenehmen Zwischenfall ersparen!

Eine graue, für mich etwas längere Shorts, welche zum Glück Schnüre am Bund besitzt, so dass ich sie mir genau passend binden kann. Dazu ein bordeauxrotes T-Shirt, ebenfalls ein wenig zu breit. Prüfend betrachte ich mich im Spiegel, ehe ich noch schnell zum Föhn greife, welcher gut sichtbar in einer Ablage im Regal liegt und mir die Haare ein wenig antrockne um mir nicht doch noch eine Erkältung zu holen. Einigermaßen zufrieden verlasse ich das Bad wieder und schleiche auf leisen Sohlen zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Mir ist alles noch so verdammt unangenehm... Yami weiß nicht einmal, was überhaupt mit mir los ist – muss mich aber sozusagen bei sich aufnehmen und auch bewirten! Das schlechte Gewissen und das Gefühl, ein eingeschlichener Parasit zu sein, lassen sich einfach nicht verdrängen.

Im Wohnzimmer treffe ich allerdings nur auf die beiden Frauen, die sich gerade ihr heutiges Schlaflager – die Couch – mit Kissen und Decken einrichten. „Mein Bruder wartet in der Küche!", informiert man mich schnell. Ich nicke nur dankbar und wechsele unschlüssig, ob ich nicht doch lieber die Flucht ergreifen soll, den Raum.

Yami steht am Fensterbrett, die Hände auf dieses gestützt und schaut hinaus – scheinbar mit den Gedanken nicht in diesem Zimmer, denn offenbar hört er meine Schritte nicht. Erst das klickende Geräusch, welches die Tür beim Schließen im Rahmen verursacht, lässt ihn aufschrecken. Doch er bleibt an Ort und Stelle stehen, hat den Oberkörper lediglich zu mir gewand und betrachtet mich mit stechendem Blick. Das einfallende, helle Mondlicht betont die Konturen seiner Silhouette und verteilt ansonsten nur wenig Licht im nicht gerade kleinen Raum. Jetzt im Fastdunkeln erscheinen mir die Wände sogar noch größer und vor allem höher als sonst bei Tageslicht. Was ebenfalls dazu führt, dass ich mich noch eine Spur kleiner und verlorener fühle.

Ich richte meinen Blick zu Boden, traue mich nicht, auch nur einen Ton von mir zu geben. Die Schuld ist zu erdrückend – die Stimmung zu bedrückend. Doch ich muss etwas sagen... Es liegt schließlich an mir, mit Yami zu reden! Schließlich... will ich doch auch Yami mein Herz ausschütten. Dazu... bin ich doch gekommen. Weil ich jemanden zum Reden brauche! Oder besser vorerst zum Zuhören. Ich habe den Gedanken nicht ertragen können, allein in meinem Zimmer zu hocken! Möglichst unbemerkt von Großvater, um irgendwelchen dummen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen...

„Ich...wollte mich entschuldigen." Höre ich mich irgendwann, nachdem wir uns eine ganze Weile bloß still angesehen hatten, selbst sagen. „Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, dass ich hier so einfach auftauche... Sie so überfalle. Ich weiß, Sie müssen mich nun sicher für verrückt halten...Ich weiß selbst nicht, was in mich gefahren ist...", mache ich den Anfang. Ich konnte nicht länger schweigen. Und noch immer habe ich Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Ich komme mir so wahnsinnig dumm und fehl am Platze vor. Yami sieht mich nur weiterhin an – seine Augen sanft und klar. Er scheint auf Fortsetzung meiner Rede zu warten. Na toll, da habe ich mir ja was eingebrockt...

Unsicher und auf der Suche nach einem mentalen sowie körperlichen Halt, stolpere ich unbeholfen ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung. Ohne zu wissen, worauf ich warte und welche Reaktion ich überhaupt von ihm erhoffe, hebe ich meine Augen wieder schüchtern von den Fliesen auf. „Uhm... Ich... weiß selbst überhaupt gar nicht, was ich denn hier will... Ich..." Wirre Gedanken schweben mir durch den Kopf, sämtliche Möglichkeiten in Form von Wahrheit, Ausrede oder einem Gemisch aus beidem ringen miteinander um die Vorherrschaft. Was sage ich bloß als nächstes...? Inwiefern kann ich etwas falsch machen...? Genau genommen könnte sogar jedes Wort zuviel oder zu wenig ein Fehler sein.

„... musste einfach flüchten. Vor einem Ereignis flüchten... dem ich mich nicht gewachsen fühlte. Vielleicht kennen Sie das ja auch... irgendwie... Ach, was rede ich hier überhaupt! Ich will Sie damit doch gar nicht belasten! Es ist nur... Ach... verdammte Scheiße!" Die letzten Worte rutschen nur so heraus, ich achte gar nicht mehr darauf, was ich überhaupt vor mich her rede. Unsichtbare Hände liegen um meinem Hals, drücken ihn von Sekunde zu Sekunde fester zu, rauben mir Freiheit und die Möglichkeit zu atmen. Umso mehr ich versuche, über das Ereignis vorhin zu sprechen, umso präsenter wird es mir wieder vor meinem inneren Auge! Ich hatte diese Gefühle sofort von mir gewiesen! Sie weit weg geschickt, zum Teufel verbannt! Doch alles holt mich wie eine anrollende Flutwelle wieder ein – groß, schaurig, unbezwingbar und unaufhaltsam. Noch einmal wird mir in voller Deutlichkeit bewusst, dass diese Szene tatsächlich passiert ist... Genau genommen kann ich schon wieder Anzus Haut unter meinen Fingerkuppen spüren! Meine Augen quellen hervor, mir wird wahnsinnig schwindelig.

Der Stress, die Panik, der Ekel, das Unverständnis... und das nicht zu erklärende Schuldgefühl, ich hätte Yami betrogen! Wie sehr hatte ich mir in diesem Moment seine Hilfe ersehnt – mir bis ins tiefste Innere gewünscht, er wäre bei mir! Er wäre für mich da! Hätte mich von ihr gezogen...

Der Kloß in meiner Kehle schwillt an, so dick, dass mir mein gesamter Hals anfängt unheimlich zu schmerzen. Genauso wie mein Herz... Schwer schluchze ich auf, kann mich nicht länger zusammenreißen.

„Yugi... Komm her..."

Ich zucke unmerklich zusammen. Er ruft mich zu sich. Meine Hände zucken leicht, meine Finger wissen nicht, wohin und womit sie sich beschäftigen sollen.  
Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit komme ich schließlich unsicher seiner Aufforderung nach und schleppe mich auf ihn zu. Ich komme mir so verloren hier vor... Ich ziehe Yami gerade mit in eine Sache hinein, die ihn überhaupt gar nichts angeht!  
Ich raube ihm seinen Schlaf und veranstalte einen solchen Wirbel um meine Person... stifte nur Sorge, Verwirrung und Aufwand! Ich belaste ihn einfach, obwohl er sicher selbst genügend eigene Probleme und Hindernisse im Leben zu bewältigen hat! Doch ich... aber ich brauchte ihn nun einfach! Es ging nicht ohne ihn! Ich brauche ihn!

Ich bleibe in etwa anderthalb Meter Entfernung von ihm stehen, presse mir die Hand gegen die Lippen, um mich irgendwie gewaltsam unter Kontrolle halten zu können! Ein leises, zurückgedrängtes Schluchzen entkommt meinen Lippen.  
Alles wird zu viel für mich, einfach zu viel – ich möchte umkehren und wegrennen, ganz weit weg.  
Tränen kullern aus meinen Augenwinkeln hervor – wie schon so oft an diesem Abend. Aber doch nicht vor ihm! Nein, das möchte ich nicht! Diese Blöße will ich mir nicht vor ihm geben! Als würde es mich schützen, verberge ich mein Gesicht in beiden Händen.

Doch es ist zu spät, schon rinnt die heiße, salzige Flüssigkeit in Bächen über meine Wangen. Bäche? Flüsse... oder eher ein breiter Strom. Laut schluchze und schniefe ich, kann einfach nur noch den wahnsinnigen, beißenden Schmerz in meinem Innersten fühlen. Den ganzen Abend über habe ich nicht so sehr die Kontrolle über mich verloren, wie jetzt. Oh Gott, ich will hier weg! Weg von ihm!

Ehe ich diesen einzigen Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen kann, spüre ich auch schon einen Widerstand an meinem Rücken. Mechanisch zucke ich auf, befehle mir selbst, mich doch bloß wieder zu beruhigen, da werde ich auch schon sanft nach vorne gezogen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde setzt mein Herz aus, denn ich stolpere nach vorne und glaube, ich würde stürzen. Schnell reiße ich meine Hände aus dem Gesicht, um mich abzufangen.

Jedoch ist dies nicht nötig – denn meine Stirn landet unerwartet weich auf Yamis Brust.  
Sämtliche Vernunft oder Hemmungen in den letzten Winkel meines Kopfes verbannend, grabe ich mein Gesicht tief in den Stoff seines Shirts und beginne dort unaufhaltsam große, dicke Tränen zu weinen. Tränen des Schmerzes, welcher aus den Tiefen meiner Seele rührt.

Eine seiner Hände ruht an meinem Hinterkopf und drückt mich bestimmend an sich. Er ist zu mir gekommen – nimmt mich in den Arm! Ist für mich da... hält mich... lässt mich nicht allein. Ich fühle mich wie ein Staudamm, dem man plötzlich die Sperrung genommen hat. Der Druck weicht nach außen, ich heule die ganze Verzweiflung in sein T-Shirt hinein. Ich brauche nun seine Nähe! Seine Wärme und Geborgenheit! Ich drücke mich noch näher an ihn, suche wie verrückt nach Schutz und Geborgenheit. Ich fühle mich wie ein neugeborenes Baby – völlig hilflos, verwundbar und überfordert! Die Tränen rinnen nur so.

Es vergeht scheinbar eine halbe Ewigkeit, in welcher wir nur beieinander stehen und er mich einfach an sich drückt. Es fällt kein Wort... keine Trost spendenden Sätze. Und dafür bin ich dankbar. Ich hätte sowieso kein Gehör für ihn gehabt. Außerdem – was hätte er sagen sollen? Er weiß von nichts! Ich bin wirklich froh, kein allbekanntes „Alles wird gut" gesagt zu bekommen. Er ist taktvoll und sensibel genug, hat genau die richtige Auffassungsgabe um die Situation richtig einzuschätzen – und zu schweigen. Seine pure Anwesenheit genügt mir, um allmählich ruhiger zu werden. Seine haltende Geste ist es, welche mich beruhigt.

Irgendwann registriere ich sogar auch den Arm, welcher sich um meinen Rücken gelegt hat und mich wie der andere fest an ihn drücken. Halte mich, Yami! Lass mich bloß bitte nicht los! Nie mehr wieder... Bei dir fühle ich mich so geborgen... So verstanden... Du lässt mich bei dir. Stößt mich nicht weg. Es ist so erleichternd. Die schwarze Trauer weicht, es wirkt, es hätte ich sie hinaus gespült. Ich kann wieder freier atmen. Mein Herz tut nicht mehr so weh.. Yami... Wie gerne würde ich es dir jetzt sagen... Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich darauf komme... Es ist völlig absurd! Aber... ich könnte es mir jetzt durchaus vorstellen, es loszuwerden. Ich weiß nicht wieso... Vielleicht, weil ich keine Angst mehr habe, noch tiefer zu fallen?  
Schüchtern schaue ich auf, werde schrecklich verlegen, als ich ihm nach diesem Anfall in die Augen sehen muss. Ich wische mir die Tränen von den Wangen und versuche, ein dankbares Lächeln hinzubekommen, welches aber nicht wirklich gelingen will.

„Wir sollten jetzt deine Wunde versorgen." Höre ich seine klare, ruhige Stimme erneut nach langer Pause. Wieder ein Nicken von mir – zu mehr bin ich nicht fähig. Höflicherweise löse ich mich wieder von ihm, betrachte beschämt die nassgeheulten Flecken und Falten im Shirt. „Ich habe uns übrigens Tee gemacht, wenn du möchtest, kannst du dir gerne etwas eingießen. Er steht auf dem Tisch. Ich hole gerade den erste Hilfe Kasten aus dem Bad." „Vielen Dank", flüstere ich zurück.

Ein Tee wäre nun genau das, was ich gut gebrauchen könnte! So wende ich mich zu der Kanne mit den zwei bereitstehenden Tassen. Kurz schnüffele ich daran. Schwarzer Tee – aber anders, als ich ihn kenne. Und ein merkwürdiger, dünner Holzstab lugt hinaus. Etwa ein Löffel zum umrühren? Nein... bloß ein langes, dünnes Stäbchen... merkwürdig. Ich lege es auf den Tisch und setze die Tasse nach dem Eingießen an die Lippen.

Wuuuääärgh – süüüß!  
Scheußlich...

Hätte ich das nicht bei ihm erwarten können...? Aber der Geschmack, den ich außer dem Zucker noch identifizieren kann, ist gar nicht übel! Ich habe sowieso gerade wahnsinnigen Durst... All diese Alkopops haben trotz ihrer großen Flüssigkeitsmenge nicht die Eigenschaft, den Durst zu löschen. Immerhin ist es auch schon wieder einige Zeit her, dass ich auf der Party war... Die Feier, welche so unverhofft plötzlich endete. Anzu... Nein! Ich will nichts mehr davon wissen! Es wird Zeit, mir dieses Erlebnis aus dem Kopf zu spülen! Ich bin hier bei Yami... um auf Hilfe und Ablenkung zu hoffen!  
Gierig schlucke ich den Tee in einem Zug hinunter.

Gerade dann kommt der angehende Lehrer auch bereits zurück und stellt eine Sprühflasche und Salbe auf den Tisch.

„Oh nein! Das war doch nicht etwa der Kandisstick?" Verwirrt beobachte ich ihn, wie er das dünne Holzstäbchen, welches ich gerade aus dem Tee gefischt hatte, in die Hand nimmt. „Verflucht. Das war ein ganz Neues – es ist einfach abgebrochen! Es sollte bloß kurz hineingetaucht werden... Ist der Tee überhaupt noch genießbar"  
„Ähm.. na ja... irgendwie... schon..", stammele ich vor mich hin und deute dabei auf meine leere Tasse. Immerhin muss ich ja eine Ausrede haben, wieso ich das Zeug trotz allem in mich hineingeschüttet habe. Doch ich bin sehr froh, dass diese extreme Süße wohl doch keine Absicht war!

„Setz dich mal da hin...", fordert er mich auf und zieht sich selbst einen Stuhl vom Tisch ab, welchen er genau neben den stellt, auf welchem ich Platz genommen habe. „Vorsicht, wird nun ein bisschen brennen", lächelt er und greift mit links zur Flasche mit dem Desinfektionsmittel. Seine rechte Hand legt sich als Schutz über mein linkes Auge, um mir das Mittel nicht versehentlich in dieses hinein zu sprühen. Während seiner Behandlung halte ich ganz still, wage es sogar kaum zu atmen. Auch wenn es ziemlich schmerzt und zieht, aber vor ihm reiße ich mich zusammen.  
Dabei beobachte ich ihn allerdings ganz genau, genieße jedes Detail von seinen fließenden Bewegungen, über seinen warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht, bis hin zu seinem Geruch. Mein Herz klopft doppelt so schnell und so laut, nur selten ist er mir so nahe.

„Okay... fertig!", verkündet er schließlich und wischt sich die überschüssige Salbe vom linken Daumen, während er meinem Gesicht noch immer so nahe ist, um sich sein Werk zu betrachten. „Dankeschön...", bringe ich ihm leise entgegen und meine Wangen glühen auf. „Gern geschehen", kommt es von ihm zurück, während er sich erhebt und dabei seine Brille von der Nase zieht, welche er auf den weißen Holztisch ablegt. Anschließend fährt er sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht, rubbelt sich dieses leicht. Er macht insgesamt einen ziemlich geschafften und ermüdeten Eindruck.

Ich stehe ebenfalls auf, wohl ein wenig zu ruckartig, denn mir wird sogleich wieder etwas schwindelig. Schnell taumele ich einen Schritt vor, um mich mit dem rechten Arm schnell an einem der oberen Schränke abzustützen. „Vorsichtig! Nicht so hektisch handeln – dein Kreislauf befindet sich allen Anzeichen nach ziemlich im Keller"  
Und schon steht er wieder vor mir, zwar einen Kopf größer als ich, doch hält er diesen bewusst ein wenig gesenkt, um mir genau in die Augen sehen zu können. Wie süß er doch ist... ich merke deutlich, dass er sich Sorgen macht. Wie er sich um mich kümmert... Ich muss ihm ziemlich am Herzen liegen. „Das stimmt wohl... Ich bin vorhin... unterwegs... zusammengeklappt. Daher auch diese Platzwunde. Ich war in keiner Schlägerei verwickelt... Aber es geht schon alles wieder, wirklich!"

„Den Eindruck habe ich nicht... Aber du brauchst mir nichts zu erzählen, ehrlich nicht. Tu' einfach das, womit es dir am besten geht." Seine Stimme ist ruhig und leise. Es schwingt kein anklagender oder gar auffordernder Unterton mit. Aber trotzdem plagt mich mein schrecklich schlechtes Gewissen – und wenn ich ihm nicht mein Herz ausschütten kann, wem dann?

Ich atme tief durch. Schweigen hat sich zwischen uns breit gemacht. Noch immer trommelt der Regen gegen das Küchenfenster, sorgt für ein gleichmäßiges Rauschen im Hintergrund. Sogar an Intensität hat er zugenommen. Ab und zu grollt es auch leise aus der Ferne, ein Gewitter zieht auf. Ich bin mehr als nur froh, jetzt nicht irgendwo dort draußen hocken zu müssen. Hier ist es so angenehm trocken und warm. Und ich könnte es sogar noch wärmer haben.  
Alles in mir bettelt nur so nach Körpernähe, engem Kontakt und ja... ein klein wenig Kuscheln. Nur mal kurz... Bedrückt senke ich meinen Blick, trete dann einen Schritt auf Yami zu. Noch einmal ringe ich mit mir selbst, ob ich es wirklich wagen soll, dann schlucke ich meine Ängste herunter. Es wäre immerhin nicht das erste Mal... auch wenn ich es neulich kopflos und eher versehentlich getan hatte.

Dann schmiege ich mich an den Größeren, schlinge meine Arme und seine schlanke Taille. Wie Kacy zuvor kuschele ich meinen Kopf auf seine warme, glatte Brust. „Ich fühle mich so verlassen...", hauche ich ihm mit trauriger Stimme entgegen. Aber es tut gut... es fühlt sich wahnsinnig schön an. Es hat mir vorhin schon so geholfen, als ich mich bei ihm ausweinen durfte. Meine Tränen von zuvor sind beinahe wieder völlig getrocknet.

„Sssch... Das bist du nicht..." Ich spüre zwei seiner Finger, welche mir beruhigend über das untere Stück Wange und den Hals streicheln. Irgendwann führen sie sogar eine dieser lästigen, langen Ponyfransen mit sich und legen sie bestimmend hinter mein Ohr ab. Ich seufze zufrieden. „Egal wie tief das Loch ist, in welches man gefallen ist... Wahre Stärke zeigt sich daran, den kompletten Weg wieder hinauf zu klettern. Umso steiler man klettern muss, umso mehr lernt man für sich daraus und kann sich vorm nächsten Sturz umso besser selbst abfedern."

Erstaunt hebe ich den Kopf an, blicke ihm so ins Gesicht. Er ist so ein selbstsicherer Charakter... er muss wissen, wovon er spricht. Seine tiefen violetten Augen glitzern mich durch das sich in ihnen spiegelnde Mondlicht an. Endlich scheint er sich einen Ausweg aus diesem Meer an Regenwolken gebahnt zu haben um sein Licht wieder freisetzen zu können. Ich könnte in diesen wunderschönen Seen versinken...

Die beiden Finger lenken meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zurück, als sie nun von vorn über meine Kehle streichen und dann weiter hinauf wandern, über die Haut meines Unterkiefers bis hin zum Ansatz meines Kinns. Trotz allem kann ich meinen Blick nicht von diesen Augen richten... diesen ehrlichen, und offenen Spiegeln der Seele. Und plötzlich wirkt es, als würde er seinen Kopf ein minimales Stück senken.

Ein leichter Druck an meinem Kinn folgt, mein Kopf wird sanft nach vorn gezogen. Ich halte mit pochendem Herzen die Luft an. Mir ist, als ob dessen Schlag in meinen Ohren widerhallt. Laut und rauschend – es übertönt sogar den Regen. Meine Lippen werden kalt, das Blut entweicht aus ihnen, genau wie aus meinen Händen. Im völligen Gegenteil dazu fixieren meine unruhigen Augen Yamis Lippen, welche sich nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinen entfernt befinden.

Glänzend und völlig entspannt liegen sie unbeweglich aufeinander. So geschmeidig und verlockend. Und vor allem: So erreichbar...

Alles in mir kribbelt, ich werde immer unruhiger und zunehmend nervöser.  
Sein Kopf neigt sich ein kleines Stück zu Seite, kaum merklich, aber doch so eindeutig in der Körpersprache. Seine Gesichtszüge werden mit einem Mal immer sanfter, mitfühlender und weicher. Im nächsten Moment bleibt mir ruckartig das Herz stehen, da mir klar wird, dass es nun passieren wird. Endlich... wie sehr habe ich mir dies gewünscht...? Träume ich auch nicht...? Ich müsste mich nur ein kleines Stückchen... Mein Mund wird staubtrocken – verdammt! Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Noch einmal zögere ich – warte darauf, dass er nun irgend etwas tut. Irgendwie... kann ich der ganzen Situation noch nicht so richtig trauen...

Und mit einem Mal ist der Mut da, ohne dass ich wüsste, wo ich ihn hergenommen hätte. Die Begierde, es endlich mal zu tun, ist unendlich groß! Ihn zu schmecken... zu küssen.  
Ein kalter Schauer rinnt mir den Nacken bis zum Steißbein hinab.

Diese Gedankenzüge sind die letzten, die mir noch durchs Hirn spuken, ehe ich meinen Verstand einfach vergesse und einfach intuitiv meinem Bauchgefühl nachgebe und meinen Kopf die letzten Zentimeter nach vorn schiebe.

Geschafft. Meine Lippen pressen sich zärtlich gegen seine. Mein Kreislauf legt an Tempo zu, ich bin schrecklich nervös! Unbeholfen bewege ich meine Lippen gegen seine, suche nach einem guten Ansatzpunkt, der richtigen Position. Es fühlt sich so weich an... so warm.  
Scheu und zugleich gewollt mutig beginne ich schließlich mit den typischen, rhythmischen Lippenbewegungen. Auf dieser sensiblen, dünnen Haut kribbelt alles, sämtliche tausend Nervenfasern werden regelrecht mit Impulsen erschlagen, welche überall hin weiter geleitet werden.  
Alles fühlt sich anders an , als bei Anzu – mein gesamter Körper ist wie unter Storm gesetzt.

Und zugleich verdränge ich strikt die Angst und das Unbehagen, welche von außen auf mich eindrücken – denn Yami antwortet nicht. Schon von der ersten Sekunde an hatte er nicht reagiert. Bei meinem ersten Kuss war alles wie von selbst gelaufen, unsere Lippen hatten sich gefunden, waren miteinander verschmolzen und wir lenkten uns gegenseitig! Die Bewegungsabfolge lief wie von selbst! Es gab niemanden, der sie vorgab! So wie ich gerade... Ich küsse Yami einfach, ohne dass dieser erwidert!

Panik und Verzweiflung werden größer – eine wahnsinnige Enttäuschung holt mich ein. Yami! Bitte! Du... du hast das hier doch überhaupt erst in die Wege geleitet!  
Mach etwas! Antworte mir! Erwidere! Du warst es doch... der mich regelrecht dazu angestiftet hat!

Beinahe krampfhaft verstärke ich meine Bewegungen, intensiviere die darin liegende Aufforderung, es mir gleichzutun! Angst breitet sich aus, mir wird langsam vor Überforderung – denn ich weiß bei Gott nicht, was ich jetzt bloß tun soll – schwindelig. Er... er hat mir doch deutlich zu verstehen gegeben!  
Yami, verdammt! Küss mich! Küss mich doch zurück! Hörst du mich, Yami Amun Athem? ICH LIEBE DICH! Ich liebe dich, verdammt noch mal! Hör' mich doch! Dringt mein stummer Schrei nicht zu dir?  
Ich tu alles – nur lieb' mich zurück!

Spiel' nicht mit mir... Erneute Tränen steigen auf, ich kann meinen Schmerz nicht länger verstecken. Wie panisch klebe ich an seinen Lippen, wage es nicht, sie zu verlassen. Ich habe wahnsinnige Angst davor, wie er handeln oder Antworten wird, wenn diese Szene hier endet! Habe ich ihn denn so missverstanden...?

Eine ruckartige Bewegung, Yami löst sich von mir, meine Arme fallen schwer wie Blei von seinen Hüften. Bereits in der nächsten Sekunde werde ich zur Seite geschoben. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starre ich ihn an, geschockt, verängstigt und zugleich getränkt von einem Schwall an Anschuldigungen und Aufforderungen nach Erklärung. Doch das Entsetzen in mir ist viel größer – Entsetzen über mich selbst, diese Kamikazeaktion tatsächlich gestartet zu haben.  
Meine Atmung geht schnell und heftig, jeder Atemzug schmerzt zusätzlich bis ins Knochenmark. Er erwidert meine Art von Gefühlen nicht. Alles ist aus. Ich weiß nicht was, ich habe keine Erklärung wieso und was das soll, aber mein Mund öffnet sich und will etwas loswerden. Ich hebe meine rechte Hand an, will in Empörung und überflutet von Verzweiflung nach ihm greifen – ihn packen – ansonsten habe ich das Gefühl, ich würde haltlos vom Boden verschluckt werden. „Was? – "

-- Und Stopp!  
Zumindest vorerst... Denn das hier ist nicht das ganze Chap... Mal wieder nur ne Hälfte ;;;

Aaahhh... Ich weeiiiß, ich habe im Vorletzten versprochen, keine unfertigen Kapitel mehr auszustellen.  
Aber ich habe schon etwa zwei Drittel des Kapitels hier auf der Platte... und wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen. Denn ich werde die nächsten 6 Wochen absolut nicht zum Schreiben kommen... Mein blödes Praktikum hat angefangen... als Krankenschwester! uu gar nit werden will  
Ich muss bereits um 6 Uhr morgens (!) auf Station sein... bis 14.30 Uhr.. Sooo viel zu tun dort... heul Und wenn ich zu Hause bin muss ich mich trotz meiner Müdigkeit hinsetzen und fürs Vorexamen lernen... Am liebsten würde ich, wenn ich um 3 zu Hause bin, direkt todmüde ins Bett falln XD"  
Und da um halb 5 aufgestanden wird, bin ich auch immer früh im Bett... XX Also wenn ich hier Schreiben würde, wäre das mein endgültiger Tod fürs Examen.. drop

Und damit ihr nicht bis zum 1.8. – ab da sind Feeeerriiiiiiiien! - auf dem Trockenen sitzt, bekommt ihr schon mal die erste Hälfte... 

Denkt mal an mich! (Und habt Mitleid über XD) LG Polarstern

P.s.: Ich habe in diesem Kapitel mal wieder mit meinem Stil herumexperimentiert... Bin eigentlich ziemlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis! Wollte allerdings doch um eine kleine Meinungsumfrage bitten! Liest sich dieser Teil sehr anders als die Letzten? Wenn ja – besser oder schlechter?  
Oder merkt man gar nicht, dass ich etwas verändert habe...? Oo Bitte gebt ehrlich zu, was ihr denkt XD' 


	17. Eiszeit

_Njoooo – back again mit Kapitelchen 17 . Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Achja.. damit es nicht zu Missverständnissen kommt: Da einige beim letzten Kapitel der Ansicht waren, die Kussszene und das ganze Drumherum würde viel zu schnell kommen und nicht zum Gesamtzusammenhang passen, wollte ich darauf hinweisen, dass dies schon lange so geplant war! Das hat absolut nichts damit zu tun, dass ich unter Stress geschrieben habe oder mich gar beeilen wollte, diese FF schnell vorwärts zu preschen!  
Das war schon voll und ganz beabsichtigt und ist nach meiner Sicht auch kein OOC für Yami. Aber auf die Szene werde ich auch später noch mal genauer eingehen... wie auf viele Andere auch, zu denen noch offene Fragen anstehen..._

_Gehörte musikalische Inspiration: KAT-TUN mit „Gold" (Ballad Version) so wie einiges anderes vom J-Pop! nicht so auf Rock stehtUnd James Blunt mit „Wise man"_

* * *

**Eiszeit**

„Mhhm...", nuschele ich verschlafen und kuschele mich stärker unter die so schön angenehm warme Decke.  
Es vergehen einige Minuten, in denen ich versuche, wieder tiefer in den Schlaf zu finden, doch eine fremde Macht scheint mir dies nicht zu gönnen. Irgendetwas zieht mir die Ruhe aus dem Körper, lässt mich ständig wacher werden. Müde blinzele ich mit den Augen, kann aber zunächst nur erkennen, dass es bereits hell im Raum ist.  
Der Wecker hat nicht geklingelt? Das bedeutet, wir haben Wochenende... Also ist es noch nicht die Zeit zum Aufstehen... Was hat mich überhaupt jetzt schon geweckt?

Da! Da ist etwas an meinem Fuß! Wuah, es kitzelt! Im Reflex ziehe ich diesen blitzschnell zurück, um mir dann neugierig die Augen zu reiben. Die Müdigkeit sitzt noch immer schwer in meinen Knochen und hält mich träge. Moment mal... Das hier... ist doch überhaupt gar nicht mein Zimmer – und auch nicht mein Bett! Genau das scheint einen Schlüsseleffekt in mir wach zu rufen, denn schlagartig werde ich mir wieder den gesamten Ereignissen des letzten Abends bewusst. Die Party, meine Flucht, mein Auftauchen bei Yami, mein Geständnis ihm gegenüber – und schon ist er wieder da – der stechende Schmerz in meiner Brust. Oder war dies alles vielleicht nur ein Traum...? Hoffnung erreicht meinen Kopf. Vielleicht war ja der gesamte Abend ein einziger Alptraum? Anzu hat mich nicht geküsst... Den mit Yami gab es auch nicht... Er weiß noch überhaupt nichts von meinen Gefühlen und mir stehen noch sämtliche Chancen offen?  
Wenn das tatsächlich so wäre, bedeutet das ja – Ich muss auf Jonouchis Party irgendwo eingeschlafen sein!

Als hätte mir das Schicksal gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung machen wollen, taucht just in diesem Moment eine schwarz-rosafarben gemischte, nur allzu bekannte Hundeschnauze an meinem Bettrand auf. Kacys kühle, feuchte Hundenase schnuppert an meinem Arm und wendet sich direkt daraufhin wieder meinen Beinen zu – denn ohne Zweifel muss sie mich soeben geweckt haben – und erkundet mich, als hätten wir uns noch nie zuvor getroffen. Moment. Stopp.

Wie zur Überprüfung, ob ich auch wirklich in einem Bett liege, starre ich seitlich an mir herab. Ein dunkelrotes Laken. Passend dazu türkis mit rot gemusterte Bettwäsche – kenne ich nicht – fremde Wände... und jetzt auch noch Kacy? Nein! Mir bleibt der nächste Luftzug in der Lunge stecken, als ich realisiere, was dies bedeuten muss. Mit pochendem Herzen wechsele ich im Zeitlupentempo meine Position, da ich bisher auf der Seite lag und es so nicht gereicht hätte, den Kopf allein zu wenden. Ich muss unbedingt die linke Seite neben mir checken!

Tatsächlich. Für eine Sekunde setzt mein Herzschlag aus, meine Augen weiten sich ungläubig und völlig fassungslos, als ich ihn bereits im nächsten Bruchteil einer Sekunde schon unscharf aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen kann.  
Oh. mein. Gott. Ich will mich weiter drehen, doch ein Gewicht über der Decke auf meiner Taille erschwert mir die Bewegung. So bleibe ich kurzerhand auf dem Bauch liegen.  
Schnell ein kontrollierender Blick, welcher mich noch weiter erschreckt und verunsichert.

Yami liegt trotz eines viel Platz bietenden Doppelbetts unmittelbar neben mir, ebenfalls auf der Seite, sein Gesicht zu mir gedreht und sein rechter Arm von außen um mich gelegt. Als wolle er mich festhalten und so an einer Flucht hindern.

Wie... bei allen Göttern bin ich bloß hierher gekommen? War es Yami selbst? Nachdem ich an seinem Küchentisch eingeschlafen war? Ahnt er denn nicht, was er mir damit antut! Er weiß doch jetzt... was er mir bedeutet... dass er so viel mehr für mich ist. Und trotzdem... holt er mich zu sich ins Bett... und... und... Schnell beiße ich mir auf die Lippen, um nicht schon wieder anzufangen zu heulen. Denn erneut sitzt so ein fester Kloß in meiner Kehle.

_Du bist nicht wie ich, _

_doch das ändert nicht, _

_dass du bei mir bist _

_und ich zuseh' wie du schläfst_

Stattdessen wandert mein Blick zurück zu seinem wirklich hübschen Gesicht. Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen lausche ich für einen Moment seinen gleichmäßigen, tiefen Atemzügen. Die Augen sind fest geschlossen, er macht einen absolut friedlich und erschöpft schlafenden Eindruck, ohne sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Dabei fällt ihm eine freche, goldene Haarsträhne übers Gesicht, welche ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören scheint. Er bietet ja so ein schrecklich süßes Bild. Diese feinen Gesichtszüge so entspannt zu sehen, so weit entfernt von der Realität. Trotzdem... stimmt irgendetwas an diesem makellosen Gesicht nicht... eine innere Stimme flüstert mir zu, genauer hinzusehen. Ich habe das unbegründete Gefühl, als würde der Schein trügen... Ich lehne mich ein Stückchen weiter zu ihm vor.  
Jetzt im Schlaf... sieht er verletzlich aus. Ja... beinahe hilflos. Feine Falten auf der Stirn und der Hauch eines verzerrten Mundwinkels sprechen im gesamten Gesichtsausdruck eine deutliche Sprache. Eine Geheimsprache, welche ich hin und wieder schon öfter habe im Unterricht durchscheinen sehen. Und zwar nur ich. Für alle Anderen ist Herr Athem der selbstsichere, starke Lehrer. Ich fand es schon immer unheimlich, wenn ich erkennen konnte, wenn ihn etwas verunsicherte, er sich unwohl dort vorne fühlte, während der Rest des Kurses heiter über irgendeinen seiner Sprüche lachen konnte. Sprüche unter einer Maske von ihm, die er verdammt gut zu spielen weiß. Yami ist eine schwer durchschaubare Person, er hüllt sich oft in Schweigen oder undeutbare Gesten, lässt niemanden klar wie durch einen Spiegel in sein Innerstes hineinblicken. Doch mich kann er nicht täuschen... So verrückt es auch klingen mag. Aber es ist, als würde ich ihn schon jahrelang kennen... Und jetzt offenbart er mir ohne sein Wissen eines ganz deutlich: Ihn quält etwas.

Yami wirkt im Ganzen ziemlich... unglücklich... und bedrückt. Ob das wohl schon war, bevor ich überhaupt aufgetaucht bin? Ich hatte absolut kein Auge dafür, als dass ich so etwas hätte erkennen können... Erst jetzt, rückblickend wird mir klar, wir sehr ich doch unter dem Einfluss des Alkohols gestanden hatte. Der dumpfe Schleier ist nun völlig verschwunden. Ich habe letzte Nacht rein gar nicht nachgedacht – habe nur mich selbst gesehen.

Oder.  
Ich schlucke. Atme dann tief aus. Ob es wohl wegen der Sache gestern überhaupt ist? Bin ich vielleicht der Grund...? Ich glaube kaum, dass ihn so ein Liebesgeständnis völlig kalt lassen kann. Nein, ihn nicht. Auch wenn er auf Andere oft emotionsarm und unnahbar wirkt... Ich weiß, dass er ganz anders ist.

_Ich seh' zurück und fühl' mich schwer, _

_weil gerade angefangen hat, _

_was du nicht willst und ich zu sehr _

_Ich bin der Regen und du bist das Meer_

Ich habe die ganze Zeit nur an mich gedacht... Nur meine Seite gesehen, wie mit Scheuklappen... nicht einen Gedanken habe ich daran verschwendet, wie es ihm wohl geht. Er hat sich zwar gestern nichts anmerken lassen... Aber so mit Gefühlen umzugehen ist immerhin seine Art. Ich hatte in meinem blinden Schmerz geglaubt, ich wäre ihm egal... Auch wenn er mich nicht liebt... Aber damit habe ich ihm sehr Unrecht getan. Sonst hätte mich Yami schon längst vor die Tür gesetzt... Ein Gedanke zieht an mir vorbei. Meinte er dies etwa mit seiner Aussage über die Brücke gestern Abend?

Ich muss auf jeden Fall noch mal über alles mit ihm reden. In Ruhe, unter vier Augen und ohne auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol. Vielleicht... könnten wir ja eine Art Freundschaft aufbauen. Ich brauche ihn einfach in meiner Nähe. Immer wenn er bei mir war, fühlte sich alles ganz anders an. Ich konnte den Alltag vergessen... Es gab nur uns Zwei. Mein Herz beginnt schon bei der bloßen Vorstellung, ihn für immer aus meinem Leben streichen zu müssen, schmerzvoll zu bluten.

Ich drehe den Kopf ein wenig weiter bis zu meiner Taille – oder nun dank meiner Drehung eher gesagt zu meinem Rücken – und beobachte für einen Moment seinen Arm. Er liegt schützend über mir – als wäre er genau in dieser Position auch eingeschlafen. Wie lange wir hier überhaupt schon liegen? Wie spät es wohl ist?

Andererseits – spielt das überhaupt eine Rolle, wenn ich hier bei ihm liege? In seiner unmittelbaren Nähe.. und ein so göttliches Wesen in seinem Schlaf beobachten kann? Ich seufze.

Warum musste mir das passieren... diese Gefühle zu ausgerechnet diesem jungen Mann... Warum habe ich mir das angetan? Mein Leben verlief zwar nicht gerade herausstechend toll... Ich war niemals irgendein angesehener Mensch, viele in meiner Stufe nehmen gar keine Notiz von mir... wissen überhaupt nicht, dass es mich gibt. Ich bin klein, ruhig, schüchtern und überdenke jede meiner Handlungen mehrmals, bevor ich sie ausführe. Zumindest meistens. Lange Zeit hatte ich keine richtigen Freunde, die einzige, die nett zu mir gewesen war und mit der ich mich hin und wieder beschäftigt hatte, war meine Kindergartenfreundin Anzu Mazaki gewesen. Ich wurde sogar vor beinahe zwei Jahren noch nicht gerade selten von Älteren verprügelt und meines Taschengeldes beraubt. Doch seit ich einem dieser Täter – Katsuya Jonouchi – mal aus einer selbigen Lage geholfen hatte, änderte dieser seine Meinung über mich. Tjaa, dies war der Anfang einer allerbesten Freundschaft, auf welche weitere folgen sollten. Ich lächele in mich hinein. Seitdem verlief mein Leben völlig zu meiner Zufriedenheit.

Warum zum Teufel musste sich dann schlagartig alles verändern...!

_Ich war so lang allein_

_ und es war alles ganz in Ordnung, _

_ganz okay und dann kamst du_

Bis zum dem Tag, an dem der neue Physikreferendar an unserer Schule aufkreuzte...

Und nun liege ich hier... neben ihm... im selben Bett. Warum überhaupt? Wie kann ich das dulden, nach all dem, was gestern geschehen ist? Wieso habe ich mich nicht schon längst seinem Griff entwunden und mich aus der Wohnung geschlichen? Er schläft tief und fest... Wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn er allein aufwacht?  
Was würde er über mich denken?  
Wie sollte ich mich dann bloß verhalten, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal in der Schule treffe? Ich kann mich immerhin nicht vor ihm verstecken... Wir treffen zwangsweise in der Schule aufeinander.

_Du bist noch längst nicht wach, _

_ich war's die ganze Nacht _

_und hab' mich still gefragt, was du tust, _

_wenn ich jetzt geh'_

Ich muss also mit ihm reden. Wir müssen offen klären, wie es überhaupt weitergehen soll... Ich möchte ihn nicht verlieren.  
Denn offenbar ist er strikt gegen eine heimliche Beziehung... Nur... warum hat er mich dann überhaupt geküsst? Damit hat doch alles erst angefangen...

_Ich seh' zurück und fühl' mich schwer, _

_weil gerade angefangen hat, _

_was du nicht willst und ich zu sehr _

_Ich bin der Regen und du bist das Meer_

Eine Bewegung in meinem Augenwinkel. Ich schiele zur Seite und erkenne Yamis Kopf, welcher sich minimal regt. Dann raschelt die Decke unter seinen Beinbewegungen und auch sein Arm auf meiner Hüfte wird zurückgezogen. Er wacht auf. Muss das denn schon sein?  
Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie ich ihm gegenüber treten soll... Ich liege immerhin in seinem Bett... bin in seiner Wohnung.  
Ein mulmiges Gefühl klettert in mir empor, mein Herzschlag steigt an. Gleich öffnet er seine Augen... und wird sich ebenfalls an den gesamten Ablauf des letzten Abends erinnern. Kann es denn kein Mittel geben, mit welchem ich ihn, ähnlich wie Deo, einsprühen könnte... und damit sämtliche frische Erinnerungen auslöschen?

Nervös lächele ich ihn an, als sich seine, für einen Mann ausgesprochen lange, und hübsche dichte Wimpern anheben und seine tiefviolette Iris zum Vorschein bringen. Sein erster Blick, welcher mich trifft, besteht aus einer Mischung aus Unverständnis und Verwirrung – welche sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder von selbst aufhebt. Übrig bleibt ein fester Blick – beinahe anklagend, als wolle er mir vorwerfen, was ich in seinem Bett zu suchen hätte. Wenn ich das selbst mal wüsste!

„Gu...guten Morgen!", stammele ich vor mich her. Ich betrachte ihn einfach nur mit unsicherem Blick, völlig überfordert, wie ich mich ihm ab jetzt bloß gegenüber verhalten soll.  
Hoffentlich spricht er mich nicht mehr auf Gestern an... Ich möchte zwar mit ihm reden... Aber jetzt nicht. Nein, nicht so unvorbereitet.

Zu meinem Glück scheint Yami noch zu müde oder am frühen Morgen noch nicht so wissbegierig zu sein, denn er hält seine Lippen geschlossen. Nicht einmal ein Guten-Morgen-Gruß entkommt ihm. Er starrt mich einfach an. Und umso länger er es tut... umso vorwurfsvoller wirkt es auf mich. Die Schuldgefühle schlagen erneut zu. Er liegt auf der Seite, den Oberkörper leicht angehoben und die Arme vor sich auf der Matratze verschränkt. Die Sonne schickt ihre Strahlen durch die Spalten der Jalousie und auch die wenigen Vögel, welche nicht in den Süden geflogen sind, zwitschern leise durchs gekippte Fenster. Draußen ist die Welt wieder in Ordnung. Doch in mir nicht... gar nichts ist in Ordnung. Aber es wird Zeit, dass ich einen Schritt in diese Richtung einschlage.

Ich räuspere mich, kann seinen Blick nicht länger auf mir ertragen. „Ich... ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ich hier gelandet bin... Aber ich erinnere mich dafür an alles andere... Vor allem aber an mein Benehmen.. Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid, wie ich mich gestern verhalten habe. Und damit meine ich wirklich alles... Ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Ich habe mich für mein Alter wirklich peinlich verhalten... Ich möchte mich... für den ganzen Stress, den ich Ihnen bereitet habe, entschuldigen..." Weiteres lässt mein Hals nicht mehr zu. Der Knoten beim Sprechen wurde größer und größer... Ich habe viel zu große Angst vor diesem Gespräch... vor den endgültigen Fakten... vor seinen Ansichten... vor der Wahrheit... Doch das musste nun raus, ich konnte nicht länger so tun, als wäre nie etwas Außergewöhnliches zwischen uns geschehen.

„Es ist okay. Es ist schließlich niemand zu Schaden gekommen... Aber wir sollten nun aufstehen. Kacy streicht mir schon wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf durch die Wohnung...", wechselt er das Thema und dreht sich zu seinem Nachttischschränkchen herum. „Es ist schon spät", ergänzt er in der nächsten Sekunde emotionslos und ich habe viel mehr das Gefühl, als hätte ich ihn nach dem aktuellen Wetter gefragt, statt das Thema anzuschneiden, welches momentan am stärksten auf meiner Seele lastet. Niemand zu Schaden gekommen?  
Wie blind ist er?  
Enttäuscht und frustriert beiße ich mir auf die Lippen. Das war keinesfalls die Antwort, welche ich hören wollte...

Doch ehe ich einhaken und protestieren kann, schwingt mein Gegenüber auch schon seine Beine aus dem Bett, reckt sich kurz genüsslich und verschwindet auch schon mit eleganten, langen Schritten aus dem Schlafzimmer. Völlig abgeblockt... Tief atme ich durch. Was das wohl heißen soll...? Was denkt er sich dabei? Was fühlt er gerade, wenn er sich so unmittelbar in meiner Gegenwart befindet? Ich, der Junge, welcher ihm gestern ein Liebesgeständnis machte... Nachdem sämtliche, ehemalige Versuche, ihn zu vergessen fehlschlugen... Die Gefühle für diesen jungen Mann waren einfach zu stark...Die Gefühle, von welchen dieser bereits wusste... Eine einsame Träne kullert meine Wange hinab. Die Enttäuschung schmeckt so herb und bitter...

_Ich hab gedacht ich kann es schaffen es zu lassen, _

_doch es geht nicht _

_Hab's 'n bisschen übertrieben, dich zu lieben - _

_doch es geht nicht Nichts unversucht gelassen, _

_dich zu hassen - _

_doch es geht nicht, es geht nicht (1)_

Warum, warum behandelt er mich so? Das ist doch überhaupt nicht seine Art... Ich möchte nicht länger hier bleiben, wenn er mich so behandelt! So habe ich mir meinen einzigen Zufluchtsort nicht vorgestellt! Der Tag ist angebrochen, draußen scheint es trocken zu sein... Ich habe keinen Grund, mich hier länger aufzuhalten! Und doch... eine starke innere Kraft zieht mich hier an wie einen Magneten! Ich möchte nicht vor Yami weglaufen... die Situation so lassen, wie sie ist... Ich möchte unbedingt offen mit ihm reden! Nur so kann ich mich jemals wieder mit ihm verstehen. Da muss ich es in Kauf nehmen, barfuß über die glühenden Herdplatten zu gehen und das offene Gespräch suchen. Vorher möchte ich hier nicht weg!

Ehe ich mich versehe sitze ich auch schon mit Yami Athem an einem gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Zuvor hatten wir einen beschriebenen Zettel auf diesem gefunden, welcher der Unterschrift nach eindeutig von Mirai stammte.  
Yami allein hatte die Nachricht darauf unter Anstrengung seiner Augen versucht zu lesen, in dem er sich das Papier ungewöhnlich nahe vors Gesicht hielt. Kein Zweifel, dass er schlechte Augen hat.  
Anschließend hatte er ihn zerknüllt und in den Mülleimer verfrachtet.  
Auf meine Frage hin, ob die beiden Frauen bereits gegangen wären, bejahte er bloß und ließ sich wortkarg und verbissen auf einen der Stühle fallen.

Ich bin mir sicher, diese Nachricht beinhaltete mehr als ein einfaches „Ich bin schon weg, es könnte heute Abend spät werden"  
Außerdem... warum sollte Mirai ihrem Bruder den Frühstückstisch bereits fertig gedeckt hinterlassen?  
Nach meinem bisherigen Wissensstand hat sie nie mehr als nötig für Yami getan. Ich erinnere mich noch zu gut daran, als ich die Spülmaschine nach dem gemeinsamen Essen der Kürbissuppe einräumte, da Yami ziemlich krank war. Sie hatte sogar gemeint, ich sollte das Geschirr doch liegen lassen... Nein, irgendetwas stimmt doch da nicht...

„Wohnt denn Ihre Schwester nicht bei Ihnen?", frage ich stattdessen interessiert. Immerhin kann ich schlecht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Und ein kleiner Themawechsel kommt mir gerade auch nicht ungelegen!

„Bitte?", ist die erste, irritierte Antwort. Anscheinend habe ich ihn dieses Mal aus einer Gedankenwelt gezerrt. So wiederhole ich meine Frage noch einmal. „Oh nein... Mirai wohnt schon lange bei ihrem Verlobten... Wusstest du das etwa nicht"  
„Nein", schüttele ich den Kopf, „Sie war schon so oft hier, wenn ich auch da war... Sie waren auch häufig mit ihr unterwegs... da habe ich das ganz einfach so erschlossen, dass Sie zusammen wohnen." Ein kleinwenig geflunkert. Aber ich kann ja schlecht als Argument aufführen, dass beide in einem Eintrag im Telefonbuch auftauchen.

„Wir sind oft zusammen unterwegs? Ganz und gar nicht... Es war anscheinend bloß Zufall, dass wir uns immer dann über den Weg liefen, wenn ich mit meiner Schwester losgezogen bin..." Yami sieht beim Sprechen nicht auf oder gibt sich gar große Mühe, irgendwelche Satzteile durch Betonung herauszuheben. Seine Stimme ist monoton und trocken. Als würde er mit dem Tisch reden. So, wie ich ihn noch nie erlebt habe. Völlig desinteressiert. „Sie kommt ansonsten nur hierher, wenn sie etwas braucht. Mirai hat viele ihrer Sachen und Kleidungsstücke hier, da es bei Mamoru nicht genug Platz gibt. Der wohnt nämlich eigentlich nur in einem Apartment. Meine ist da als Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung schon richtig luxuriös gegen..."

„Ach so", weiß ich daraufhin nur zu erwidern. Seine Art mit mir zu kommunizieren macht es mir nicht gerade leicht, mich auf irgendetwas zu beziehen oder weitere Fragen zu stellen. Seine Körpersprache, in welcher er sonst so begabt ist, bewirft mich mit einem deutlichen „Lass mich in Ruhe".

Schweigend bestreichen wir uns unsere Brote, ich habe viel mehr das Gefühl, als würde ich auf trocknes Leder beißen, statt die Pflaumenmarmelade zu probieren. Erst nachdem Yami seinen letzten Bissen geschluckt hat und seine Kaffeetasse ziellos und sinnlos mehrmals am Henkel um ihre eigene Achse gedreht hat, nimmt er wieder Blickkontakt mit mir auf.

„Hast du eigentlich gut geschlafen?" Nun wäre mir beinahe der Bissen im Hals stecken geblieben. Dabei war dies erst mein Zweiter überhaupt. Wenn ich etwas überhaupt nicht habe, dann ist es Appetit! Mein Magen fühlt sich wie zugeschnürt an... Ich hatte zuerst gedacht, mich beim bloßen Anblick von Essen haltlos übergeben zu müssen, so rumorte mein Bauch vor sich hin. Doch umso länger ich das Essen angesehen hatte, umso intensiver hatte mich mein Magen daran erinnert, dass er sehr wohl Hunger hatte. Immerhin habe ich gestern an Jous Buffet rein gar nichts angerührt... Ich hatte mich viel zu einsam gefühlt, als dass ich mit Freude hätte das Salatbuffet stürmen können. Ich habe lediglich getrunken. Irgendwie habe ich es so doch geschafft, mir ein Brot zu schmieren und einmal abzubeißen. Doch wie zur Hölle kommt dieser Mann nun auf dieses Thema? Vor allem jetzt... in dieser Situation... dieser erdrückenden Stimmung...

„Öhm... es geht so... Eigentlich schon. Tief und traumlos... denke ich"  
„Gut. Das wollte ich bezwecken"  
„Bezwecken"  
„Ja... Die Tablette, die ich dir gab... hat gute Dienste geleistet"  
Ein Gedankenblitz durchzuckt mich. „Das war eine Schlaftablette"  
„Sozusagen... Aber wenn du dich erinnerst, es war nur die Hälfte von einer. Ich bin mit der Dosierung lieber auf Nummer sicher gegangen. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du vorher so alles in dich hinein geschüttet hast... Medizin und Alkohol vertragen sich schließlich unheimlich schlecht." Und da ist es wieder – sein Lächeln. Zwar nur sehr schwach, aber es ist echt.

Peinlich berührt richte ich meinen Blick auf den Tisch fest: „Ähm... N-nicht so viel..." „Schon gut. Ich bin nicht dein Vater. Du bist ja alt genug um zu wissen, was du tust"  
Nicht mein Vater?  
Der Begriff erwischt mich wie eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn es so wäre!  
Ich schlucke. Nein Yami... du sollst etwas ganz anderes für mich sein... Aber du bist...

„Das nicht... Doch Sie sind mein Lehrer..."

Dieser setzt daraufhin seine Tasse von den Lippen und stellt sie mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf der Tischplatte ab. Seine Augen betrachten mich mit stechendem Blick. Ich fühle mich so durchbohrt, so klein und fehl am Platz.

Es ist beinahe wie eine Erleichterung für mich, als er endlich den Mund für eine Antwort öffnet: „War ich der denn... letzte Nacht auch?"

Patsch. Jemand hat mir soeben den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und ich falle. Ein mentaler Sturz in die Tiefe. Ich suche händeringend um Halt, die Gedanken rasen durch meinen Kopf, doch nichts will anhalten.  
Was soll ich dazu noch sagen?

Ich schnappe nach Luft, meine Hände verkrampfen sich in dem langen Shirt auf meinem Schoß. Ich reiße den Blick von ihm, richte ihn stattdessen auf den Teller vor mir. Was erwartet er jetzt von mir... Warum tut er mir solche Fragen immer an? Wieso bringt er mich in diese Situationen, in welchen ich so unendlich machtlos bin?

Meine Augen wandern zur Seite, finden zufällig den Schrank von gestern. Der Ort, an dem es passierte. Ich bereue es, ich bereue, dass ich mich jemals getraut habe! Betreten schaue ich zurück auf meinen Schoß – auf meine feuchten Hände.

„Nein...", entkommt es mir kleinlaut und heiser. Meine Kehle schmerzt so extrem, ist so ausgetrocknet.

Aus den Augenwinkeln erkenne ich, wie Yami über mich bloß den Kopf schüttelt. „Yugi-"

„Es geht Ihnen darum, nicht wahr? Weil ich ihr Schü-"

„Das ist doch völlig irrelevant! Darüber diskutiere ich nicht!"

Bisher zurück gestaute Wut glimmt erneut in mir hoch. Wie kann er so ignorant sein! Wie kann es ihm egal sein? Lässt ihn die Situation zwischen uns denn so kalt? Bedeute ich ihm denn gar nichts?  
Ihm liegt nichts an einer Klärung!  
Wenn er so kaltherzig ist, dann brauche ich mich auch nicht weiter mit ihm abzugeben! Dazu renne ich ihm nicht weiter hinterher!

„Gut! Wenn das so ist! Wenn ich nicht mit Ihnen reden kann... Dann verabschiede ich mich hiermit! Vielleicht ist für Sie dann damit alles geregelt – für mich jedenfalls nicht! Ich hätte gerne meine Anziehsachen wieder!"

Ein spitzer, diesmal böser Blick trifft mich – doch er prallt an mir ab. Yamis Lippen werden schmal, seine Gesichtszüge ebenfalls verärgert. Gut, jetzt empfinden wir beide wenigstens das Gleiche!

„Yugi... Du verstehst nichts... Ich bringe dir deine Kleidung." Und damit rückt er den Stuhl ab und verschwindet aus der Küche.

Ich verstehe nichts? Wie wäre es denn mal, du würdest es mir erklären! Aufgebracht stehe auch ich auf, rausche an diversen Schränken vorbei und möchte schnellmöglich diese Wohnung verlassen, als ein leises ‚Flapp' meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Gerade habe ich die Küchentür erreicht und drehe mich verwirrt über dieses Geräusch zurück.

Tatsächlich – es liegen plötzlich einige Blätter beschriebenes Papier auf den weißen Fliesen. Sie müssen durch den Windzug meines schnellen Schrittes aus einer der Ablagen geflattert sein. Grummelnd kehre ich zurück, um die verursachte Unordnung zu vertuschen. Ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken in Yamis Privatleben herumzuschnüffeln – denn der kann mir nun wirklich gestohlen bleiben – werfe ich unbewusst doch flüchtige Blicke über die bedruckten Zeilen. Die Neugierde drängelt sich einfach in den Vordergrund.

Rechnungen. Zwei Stück.  
Nichts Besonderes also... Und dahinter... kurze, schmale Zettel... Kontoauszüge!  
Yugi, leg sie weg! Das ist nun wirklich privat! – Die innere Stimme meines Gewissens. Nur ein flüchtiger Blick... ich möchte wissen, was er als Referendar so verdient!  
Noch einmal kurz lausche ich, nur um zu vermeiden, dass er plötzlich hinter mir auftaucht und lasse meine Augen dann interessiert über die Zeilen fliegen. Wir werden sowieso bald nichts mehr miteinander zu tun haben... Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen. Er war immerhin auch nicht gerade fair mir gegenüber...

Das muss es sein, sein Gehalt. Jeden Monat derselbe Betrag, welcher ihm gutgeschrieben wird. Wirklich nicht viel... Daneben noch einige unregelmäßige Abbuchungen von Supermärkten und – Moment... ein Dauerauftrag in seine Heimatstadt? Er überweist monatlich Geld nach Ägypten?  
Rasch kontrolliere ich die anderen Zettel.  
Und dann auch noch so viel... 37.000 Yen jeden Monat! (2) Ob er seinen Eltern etwas schickt? Nein, der Name ist ein völlig Anderer – der einer Frau. Es würde mich doch sehr wundern, wenn seine Mutter nicht auch Athem heißen würde... und warum sollte er ihr Geld schicken?

Schritte im Flur, er kommt aus dem Waschkeller zurück. Schnell verfrachte ich alles dorthin zurück, woher ich denke, dass es heraus gefallen sein muss.

Vorwurfsvoll drückt er mir Hose und Pullover in den Arm. „Hier. Sogar getrocknet. Meine Schwester muss auch dafür heute früh gesorgt haben"  
„Uhm", entkommt es mir, während ich die Sachen an mich presse. Ich schaue auf den kleinen Wäschehaufen, welchen er mir lieblos zugesteckt hatte. Nicht mal vernünftig geredet hat er mit mir... Ich bin ja so enttäuscht von ihm!  
Schweren Herzens wechsele ich noch eilig im Badezimmer meine Kleidung und verlasse die Wohnung fluchtartig.

Kaum draußen, fließen bereits die ersten, krampfhaft unterdrückten Tränen. Wie kann er nur so gemein sein... Hat er denn nicht gemerkt, dass es mir ehrlich leid tut? Dass ich es akzeptieren würde, wenn er keine Beziehung möchte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer? Mir würde eine Freundschaft allein doch schon reichen... Mit tief schwerem, schwarzen Herzen trotte ich heimwärts.

Großvater ist zum Glück nicht zu Hause, so kann ich ohne aufgehalten zu werden direkt in mein Zimmer flüchten. Und so allein in unserem Haus sein.. und nachdenken. Oder besser doch nicht... das habe ich nämlich bereits genug und tut bloß unnötig weh. Wahrscheinlich ist Ablenkung durch Fernsehen oder ein paar Videospiele doch vorerst das beste Heilmittel.

Ich bin gerade mitten im Spiel, als das Telefon klingelt. Jetzt nicht in der Stimmung mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen, ignoriere ich den nervigen Klingelton. Bis der Anrufer es allerdings kurz darauf ein zweites Mal probiert... und ein Drittes.  
Geschlagen pausiere ich das Game und greife zum Hörer, als mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Nein... was will der denn... warum schon... Ich will sämtliche jüngsten Ereignisse nicht schon wieder ausbuddeln... Andererseits... bin ich ihm Rede und Antwort schuldig. Ich schlucke noch einmal und beruhige mich selbst.

„Hey Jonouchi!", begrüße ich meinen besten Freund möglichst fröhlich klingend, als sei nie etwas gewesen. „Hallo Yugi!", holt mich allerdings seine ernste Stimme direkt wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. „Na, wie geht's dir? Hast du dir einen Kater eingefangen?", lache ich leicht nervös. „Das wollte ich eigentlich eher dich fragen. Bist ja gestern ziemlich schnell verschwunden"  
Ich schlucke. Okay... er ist sauer. Das hat mir noch gefehlt... Aber er kennt die Hintergründe doch gar nicht!  
Ich glaube nicht, dass Anzu ihm irgendwas erzählt haben wird...

„Ähm... also... Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht gehen... wirklich nicht"  
„Du wolltest nicht gehen! Weißt du, was du uns allen für einen Schrecken eingejagt hast, als du plötzlich verschwunden warst? Niemand hatte dich gesehen und jede Suchaktion blieb erfolglos! Bis Honda irgendwann merkte, dass auch deine Jacke fehlt... Den Rucksack zumindest hast du ja liegen lassen. Weißt du, wie oft ich versucht habe, dich auf dem Handy zu erreichen? Und das lag schön unberührt in besagter Tasche in meinem Flur!"

Angespannt ziehe ich kleine Kreise mit der Hand über meine Bettdecke, auf welche ich mich zum Telefonieren gesetzt habe. Jaaah... er hat Recht... er hat allen Grund, wütend auf mich zu sein... Aber ich wollte das alles doch gar nicht!  
„Es ist wegen... Ich habe..." Mutlos breche ich ab. Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen. Bilder tauchen vor meinen Augen auf, eine Gänsehaut kriecht meine Arme hinauf. Ich kann das doch jetzt nicht einfach erzählen... Ich kann unsere gemeinsame Freundin doch nicht einfach vor ihm in den Dreck ziehen... Irgendwo ist es wenn dann immer noch eine Sache nur zwischen ihr und mir.. Auch wenn Jou und ich beste Freunde sind... geht es ihn im Grunde nichts an.

„Yugi? Stimmt etwas nicht?" Ein tiefer Seufzer. „Wirklich... ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass dich die Party langweilt! Zumindest hättest du dich verabschieden können"  
Abwehrend springe ich auf und umklammere das Telefon fester. „Das ist nicht wahr!", mein Gewissen straft mich Lügen – denn zweifellos hatte ich mich auf der Feier unwohl gefühlt, so ergänze ich eilig „Zumindest... bin ich deswegen nicht weggelaufen..."

„Warum dann? Du machst mich stutzig, Alter... Du schleichst dich doch sonst nicht einfach weg! Was also ist in dich gefahren!" Nun endlich hat seine Stimme von vorwurfsvoll auf besorgt gewechselt. Anscheinend ist die erste Welle des Dampfablassens vorüber. Doch mir fällt es so schwer, es ihm zu erklären! Es fühlt sich so falsch an, Anzu zu verraten!

„Jou... tut mir leid... Ich kann nicht"  
„Yugi! Du erzählst mir jetzt sofort, was da los ist! Gab es Ärger gestern Abend? Hat dich jemand von meinen Gästen bedroht"  
„Nein...", wispere ich und muss mich gewaltig zusammenreißen. „Dann sag es mir! Es war meine Party, und da habe ich noch dazu als bester Freund gleich doppeltes Recht zu erfahren, was bei dir nicht stimmt"  
„Das geht nicht... schon gar nicht am Telefon"  
„Gut! Dann bin ich in einer Viertelstunde bei dir! Rühr' dich nicht vom Fleck, Kumpel"  
„Nein! Jonouchi!", kontere ich panisch. Doch es ist zu spät. „Aufgelegt...", murmele ich vor mich her.

Tatsächlich dauert es gerade mal Zehn Minuten, da sitzt Jou auch schon neben mir auf dem Bett. Und einige gute Worte und Überredungskünste meines besten Freundes später schütte ich ihm auch schon mein Herz aus. Zumindest Ansatzweise, denn über den Vorfall mit Anzu rede ich unheimlich ungern und die Worte finden nur stockend und vereinzelnd den Weg aus meinem Mund, nachdem Jou mehrmals hat nachbohren müssen.

Mit einem quizshowreifen Verfahren gewinnt mein Kumpel direkt beim ersten Rateversuch den Hauptpreis, in dem er mir sagen kann, bei wem ich die Nacht über Zuflucht gesucht habe.  
Das Erzählen fällt mir nach und nach immer leichter, denn Jonouchi hört mir zu und nimmt mich ernst – auch wenn er nebenbei immer wieder über seine plagenden Kopfschmerzen jammert. Ich spüre, wie sich die Last wenigstens minimal verkleinert, seine Gesellschaft tut mir richtig gut.  
So kommt es auch, dass ich letztendlich doch noch mehr erzähle, als ich eigentlich ursprünglich gewollt hatte. Und schon weiß Jonouchi von meinem Kussversuch und der anschließend ziemlich daneben gegangenen Liebeserklärung.

Ich kann nicht sagen wieso... und heimlich schäme ich mich dafür... aber ich hatte auch riesengroße Angst davor, ihm alles zu erzählen. Dass er nicht zu mir halten würde... dass er sämtliche Vorkommnisse als meine eigene Schuld abstempeln würde... Und das, obwohl wir schon so lange befreundet sind und ich im Grunde doch weiß, dass ich auf ihn zählen kann!

Nachdem ich geendet habe sitzt mein Freund mit weit aufgerissenen, ungläubigen Augen und offenem Mund neben mir. „Und du verarschst mich jetzt echt nicht, Alter"  
„Neeeiiiin! Ich wünschte, es wäre alles ein verdammter Alptraum"  
„Mhhm...", murmelt er bloß in sich hinein und es ist erst das zweite Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich Katsuya Jonouchi sprachlos erlebe.

Also wenn du meinen Rat hören möchtest...", beginnt er irgendwann wieder. „Ja möchte ich, bitte"  
„Athem kann warten... Oder sagen wirs so: Lass' den vorerst in Ruhe... So wie du es schilderst würde sämtliches Reden alles nur schlimmer machen. Der Mann muss wahrscheinlich erst mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen... Also ignorier den, klar? Keine Besuche in der Pause am Lehrerzimmer"  
„Pfff!", zische ich, „das hatte ich sowieso nicht vor...", füge ich schnippisch dazu. Muss dann aber seufzen. „Er ist mir zwar wichtig, Jou... Aber ich werde nicht hinter ihm her kriechen..." Schon gar nicht, weil ich viel zu viel Angst vor unserer nächsten Begegnung habe – füge ich gedanklich hinzu.  
„Richtig so!", lächelt er mich an und schlägt mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter, was aber nicht wirklich seinen Sinn erfüllt.

Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt ahne ich bereits mit Herzklopfen, was als nächstes kommen wird. „Geh Anzu besuchen."

Ich habe es gewusst. Mein Herz sinkt in die Hose. Mein größtes Angstthema... Ich will nicht... Habe Angst, dass sie sich erinnert... Ich kann nicht zu ihr... Ich muss. Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Wenn ich sie nicht verlieren will, muss einer den ersten Schritt machen... und da hat Jou schon Recht. Sonst denkt sie womöglich noch, ich wäre sauer auf sie... Nein, wütend und böse sind die falschen Wörter... Viel mehr trifft enttäuscht zu. Stumm beiße ich mir auf die Lippen.

„Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst. Aber glaub mir, sie wird weitaus mehr Angst vor dir haben, als du vor ihr..." „Mhm... mag sein..", muss ich leise murmelnd zustimmen. „Müsstest du doch gerade am besten wissen, wie man sich in der Täterrolle fühlt... Hast ja selbst son' Mist bei Athem gebaut."

Ahhhh! Er hat vollkommen Recht! SO habe ich das ja noch gar nicht gesehen!  
Ich habe haargenau das Gleiche getan wie Anzu! Ich gebe das weiter, wovor ich eigentlich geflüchtet bin! Ich Riesenidiot!  
Ich... ich habe mir einfach Yami geschnappt und ihn geküsst... ohne seine Erlaubnis zu haben... ganz einfach aus dem Grund... weil ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte... Und mit einem Schlag steht Anzu in einem ganz anderen Licht vor mir. Es muss ganz einfach über sie gekommen sein... schlichtweg durch die Anwesenheit des Anderen... und diese verlockende Nähe... Zusätzlich habe ich das bei Yami wohl nur durch meinen Alkoholspiegel fertig gebracht... sonst hätte ich mich doch nie getraut. Ich kann sie verstehen... Jaa, wir müssen dringend reden!

Für heute empfinde ich dies allerdings nicht mehr als sonderlich sinnvoll. Mit stechenden Kopfschmerzen wird sie sicher nicht besonders gut über solch ernste Dinge sprechen können.  
So stelle ich es zumindest vor meinem Freund da, um ein wenig Zeit zu schinden. Ich brauche einfach noch ein paar Stunden für mich. Morgen dann werde ich sie in der Schule ansprechen, ob sie am Nachmittag Zeit hat.

Nachdem ich mich von Jonouchi wieder verabschiedet habe, welcher auch nicht allzu lange bleiben konnte, da er noch das Ein oder Andere aufzuräumen hat, werfe ich mich schwerfällig auf mein Bett.

Wie konnte ich so blind sein... Yami muss sich nun also genauso fühlen, wie ich in dem Moment, als ich von Jonouchis Party flüchtete. Er hat allen Grund, so abweisend zu mir zu sein. Ich muss mit ihm reden! Ich will mich entschuldigen!  
Obwoooohl... zwischenzeitlich war er ja ziemlich neutral zu mir... Wenn ich mich jetzt wieder bei ihm melde, krieche ich ihm dann nicht doch hinterher? Bin ich in Begriff genau das zu tun, was Jonouchi mir soeben verboten hat?  
Aaargh – es ist zum Haare raufen!

Die darauf folgende Woche vergeht. Wie mit Jonouchi besprochen hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen, direkt am Montag mit Anzu zu reden. Doch meine beste Freundin fehlte die letzten fünf Tage völlig, ließ kein Lebenszeichen von sich hören. Im Physikunterricht verlief alles normal – oder sollte ich besser sagen – unauffällig? Zumindest nach Außen hin. Denn als normal kann ich mein schreckliches Herzklopfen, den Kloß in meiner Kehle und dieses erstickende, beklemmende Gefühl nun doch nicht bezeichnen. Eine Mischung aus Schmerz, Angst und Schuld – gewürzt mit einer Priese Ärger auf mich und ihn – kämpfen in mir miteinander um die Oberhand – wobei sich die Angst als deutlicher Sieger herausstellt.

Ich weiß absolut nicht, wie ich mich in seiner Gegenwart verhalten soll. Zur Zeit setze ich einfach eine Maske auf und schauspielere, wenn ich im Unterricht notgedrungen mit ihm zu tun habe. Das konnte ich schon immer gut. Selbst wenn ich den Mut hätte zusammenkratzen können, um mit Yami Athem alleine sprechen zu können, es wäre bisher noch keine Gelegenheit dazu gewesen.  
Und um den Ratschlag meines besten Freundes umzusetzen, habe ich unseren Referendaren ebenfalls bisher völlig sich selbst überlassen. Auch der kleinste Hoffnungsfunke, er würde vielleicht zu mir kommen und den Anfang machen, wurde im Laufe der Tage Dank der Realität erstickt.

Mehrmals schon habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn etwa anzurufen. Seine Nummer habe ich nach unserem letzten Telefonat abgespeichert.  
Ich sitze zu Hause an meinem Schreibtisch. Eigentlich sollte ich eine Gedichtsinterpretation für meinen Japanischkurs schreiben, statt schon wieder an ihn zu denken.  
Doch er lässt mir keine Ruhe. Meine Unruhe quält mich – es quält mich! Es... das Ganze, in dem ich mich gerade befinde, meine momentane Situation.  
Heute ist immerhin schon der 31. Januar. Das Abitur rückt unaufhaltsam näher – hängt mir bereits als ein klebriger, schwarzer Schatten im Genick. Ich habe noch so viel aufzuarbeiten... Zeit ist nur noch bis zum 15. April. Ein Mittwoch – die Deadline. Ab dem darauf folgenden Montag beginnen bereits die ersten Prüfungen. Nächste Woche werden die individuellen Termine dafür veröffentlicht Zehn Wochen nur noch, dann ist meine Schulzeit um. Unbemerkt wandert mein Daumen zum Mund und ich beiße seitlich aufs Gelenk. Nicht mehr viel Zeit und ich werde Herrn Athem niemals wieder sehen.  
Ich will es so nicht enden lassen... Ich kann doch nicht einfach so mit ihm auseinander gehen... Der Gedanke, ihn einfach aus meinem Leben streichen zu müssen und ihn für immer aufzugeben ist unerträglich! Es MUSS doch einfach einen Weg geben... er kann doch nicht einfach behaupten, er fühlt nichts für mich... das ist nicht wahr!

Mein Blick gleitet zum Telefon, welches friedlich auf seiner Basis förmlich nur darauf zu warten scheint, dass ich es benutze. Schon einmal habe ich Athems Nummer gewählt... aber bereits nach dem zweiten Klingeln wieder hastig aufgelegt. Die Angst und die jüngsten Ereignisse sitzen doch noch zu tief, als dass ich mit ihm drüber sprechen könnte. Aber ich will doch unbedingt alles wieder ins Lot rücken...

Ich kann mich sowieso nicht auf den Aufsatz vor mir konzentrieren. Wie von einer fremden Macht getrieben schiebe ich den Stuhl zurück und greife tatsächlich nach dem Telefon – und wähle. Woher der Mut so plötzlich kommt weiß ich auch nicht.  
Freizeichen. Ich warte einige Sekunden. Der Kloß in meiner Kehle schwillt an. Mein Bauch krampft sich zusammen, von Ton zu Ton kehrt die Nervosität immer schneller zurück. In Gedanken spiele ich ein hundertstes Mal durch, wie ich mich melden werde und wie ich mir vornehme zu beginnen.

Ein Klicken in der Leitung – es wird abgehoben. Mit einem Schlag ist mir so, als hätte die Person am anderen Ende – welche noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen ist, ihren Namen zu nennen – nicht nur mit diesem Knopfdruck das Gespräch angenommen, sondern ebenfalls mein komplettes Gehirn gelöscht. Selbst mein eigener Name fehlt mir für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Panisch reiße ich den Hörer vom Ohr und drücke meinen Daumen so fest ich kann auf die rote Taste. „Scheiße...", flüstere ich unter Herzrasen. Ich kann nicht mit ihm reden... Ich kann mich nicht zusammenreißen...

Um nicht weiter in lauter Hass auf mich selbst und mein Versagen zu versinken, forme ich schließlich an meinem anderen Plan weiter herum. Noch immer gilt ein Großteil meiner Unruhe und Angst meiner besten Freundin, mit welcher ich seit besagtem Ereignis nicht mehr gesprochen habe. Sie traut sich nicht mehr unter unsere Augen. Als ich mich am Dienstagnachmittag nach endlosen beruhigenden Worten an mich selbst dazu durchgerungen hatte, bei ihr anzurufen, hatte ich lediglich ihre Mutter am Apparat. Sie behauptete, Anzu würde gerade schlafen.  
Doch ich glaube ihr kein Wort... Und dass sie mich nicht darum bittet, später noch einmal anzurufen oder sich gar selbst anbietet, eine Nachricht zu überbringen, macht die ganze Sache nur noch verdächtiger. Ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl steigt auf – in wie weit sie ihre Mutter wohl eingeweiht hat...?

Jedenfalls habe ich letztendlich ausrichten lassen, dass ich ihre Tochter gerne am Wochenende treffen möchte.

Wenn Frau Mazaki es nicht vergessen hat weiterzuleiten, dann treffe ich mich Morgen um 16 Uhr mit Anzu in diesem Café bei ihr um die Ecke. Ein gemütliches Fleckchen am Rande Dominos, welches mir auf die Schnelle eingefallen war, um nicht zu ihr nach Hause kommen zu müssen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich noch hätte überwinden können, auf diesen verdammten Klingelknopf zu drücken, wenn ich erst einmal davor gestanden hätte. Und so ist es Anzu sicher auch lieber, wenn ihre Mutter nicht noch die Hälfte mitbekommt.

So ist es auch schnell soweit und ich bin auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt. Irgendeine höhere Macht muss mich tatsächlich hassen, denn ausgerechnet Heute fällt die Straßenbahn, die ich geplant hatte zu nehmen, spontan aus. Ich muss im strömenden Regen zwanzig Minuten auf die Nächste warten und komme dementsprechend zu spät. Zur Sicherheit schicke ich unterwegs noch schnell eine SMS, um sie nicht glauben zu lassen, ich würde einfach nicht erscheinen – falls sie denn überhaupt da ist... Ich seufze. Mein Magen ist ein einziger Knoten. Angespannt umklammere ich meinen hellblauen Schirm fester. Der Regen zieht kleine Rinnsale an jeder Kante der wasserdichten Plane.

Ich klappe den Schirm zusammen – schüttele diesen nochmals kurz aus und betrete dann den angenehm warmen, trockenen Innenraum. Kurz sehe ich mich um und erblicke auch schon die gesuchte junge Frau an einem etwas größeren Tisch mit jeweils zwei Bänken, welche eher für die doppelte Anzahl an Personen gedacht ist, statt lediglich für uns beide.

Okay, Yugi. Nun ganz ruhig bleiben. Du bist gekommen, um mit ihr einiges zu klären – und um zu erklären. Wenn du später wieder nach Hause fährst, wird es dir besser gehen... Die Last muss endlich beiseite geschafft werden! Tief atme ich noch einmal durch, dann bin ich an ihrem Tisch angekommen.

„Hi, Anzu-chan", lächele ich möglichst freundlich und offen und lasse mich auf der Bank ihr gegenüber nieder. „Ha... Hallo Yugi..." Ist die leise und schüchterne Antwort. Dabei sieht sie nicht hoch. Kritisch beiße ich mir auf die Zähne. Wie sollen wir das bloß schaffen... wie diesen riesigen Felsbrocken, welcher statt des Tisches genau zwischen uns zu stehen scheint, aus dem Weg räumen...? „Puh... Ganz schön nass draußen, was?", versuche ich weiter irgendwie die Atmosphäre zwischen uns aufzulockern und ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Ich kann ja nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

In der Tat kann ich nicht leugnen, dass sich – seit ich mich wieder in ihrer Gegenwart befinde – ein mulmiges und stickiges Gefühl wie eine Schlinge um mich windet. Uhhmm... wie fange ich bloß an... was sage ich ihr... Wie vermeide ich es, sie zu verletzen?

„Jaah, schon... Aber wir sind ja im Trocknen..." Wenn Anzu vorgehabt hatte, weiter zu sprechen und den Anfang zu machen, hat sie gerade wohl einen reichlich ungünstigen Moment gewählt. „Guten Tag zusammen! Was kann ich euch denn bringen?" Der Kellner, ein junger Mann, ist plötzlich neben uns aufgetaucht und zückt seinen Notizblock.  
Innerlich murre ich heimlich auf – ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man uns so salopp behandelt.

„Einen Kakao bitte", murmele ich stattdessen nur und schaue aus dem Fenster. „Und ich hätte gerne einen Tee. Schwarzer Tee – ungesüßt bitte"  
Ohne es zu wollen ziehe ich bereits automatisch die Parallele zu Yami – die letzten zwei Worte wären garantiert nie aus seinem Mund gekommen. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Jetzt ist nun wirklich nicht die Zeit, an ihn zu denken!

„Du... also... Yugi... ich..." Ihr Gesicht ist gesenkt, sämtliche braune Ponyfransen fallen ihr über die Augen, verwehren mir so jegliche Sicht in diese. Völlig angespannt und zugleich aufgelöst starrt sie auf die noch nicht vorhandene Teetasse vor sich auf den Tisch, ihre Hände dabei ineinander verknotet auf den Schoß gepresst. Sie ist noch viel, viel fertiger und nervöser als ich. Sie tut mir so leid... .

Aaargh!  
Was soll ich nur sagen! Was ist jetzt richtig und was falsch?

Ich versuche mich zu fassen, frage mein Bauchgefühl. Dieses übernimmt auch zum Glück nur wenige Augenblicke später die Steuerung über meinen Körper. Ich hole meine Hände aus den Haaren, lege sie ruhig vor mich auf die hölzerne Tischplatte.

„Weißt du... Ich... ich will dir vorab nur sagen... dass ich nicht sauer oder gar wütend auf dich bin, Anzu. Ehrlich nicht... Ich möchte einfach in Ruhe mit dir reden..." Vielleicht ist dies so ein ganz guter Einstieg, wenn ich ihr ein wenig entgegen komme. Ich brauchte mir einfach nur vorzustellen, was ich am liebsten zu aller erst von Yami Athem hören würde. Einfach die Bestätigung, dass er keine Hassgefühle gegen mich hegt...

„Bist... bist du nicht?", entkommt es ihr überrascht. Anzu sieht auf, ihre dunkelblauen Augen treffen auf die Meinigen, scheinen etwas zu suchen. „Es tut mir ja so leid! So wahnsinnig leid, Yugi! Ich, ich weiß gar nicht, wie das überhaupt passieren konnte! Ich habe selbst erst realisiert was geschehen ist, als bereits alles schon vorbei war... als ich allein auf dem Boden lag! Bitte – ich hoffe, du kannst mir das jemals verzeihen! Das ist –"

„Ich verstehe dich schon... So verrückt es auch für dich klingen mag – aber ich kann dein Handeln nachvollziehen... Es war schließlich Alkohol im Spiel..."

Anzu schaut mich ungläubiger denn je an, als hätte ich ihr gerade gestanden, der Sohn eines Außerirdischen zu sein. Sie hat sich definitiv auf mehr Überzeugungsarbeit vorbereitet. Ich lächele leicht bitter. Tja... wenn du wüsstest wieso ich dich so gut verstehen kann...

„Yugi du... Ich meine du kannst mir das wirklich verzeihen...? Einfach darüber hinwegsehen, dass ich dich..."

Der Kellner kommt mit unseren Getränken. Gottlob genau zur rechten Zeit, denn ich brauche dringend einige Sekunden um meine gerade wieder neu aufwirbelnden Gefühle zu ordnen. Denn soeben tauchte der Abend, welcher nun genau eine Woche zurück liegt, wieder völlig präsent vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Der Moment im Fernsehzimmer ... mein plötzlicher Sturz auf sie.

Ich zwinge mich hier zu stoppen, probiere lieber von meinem heißen, schokoladigen Getränk.

„Ja... kann ich... Du bist meine beste Freundin, Anzu. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren. Und was geschehen ist, ist nun einmal passiert... Niemand auf der Welt kann es rückgängig machen... so sehr man es sich auch wünscht... Allerdings..." Ich halte inne. Mein scheinbarer Mut, den ich zumindest ihr gegenüber vorspielen konnte – denn innerlich habe ich das Gefühl auf einer hauchdünnen Eisscholle zu sitzen, welche jede Sekunde zerbrechen könnte und mich so ins eiskalte Wasser zu stürzen – verlässt mich immer mehr. Jetzt kommt erst das Schwerste und zugleich Wichtigste überhaupt von unserem Gespräch.

„Du meintest dabei... Also.. du hast zumindest gesagt... dass du..." Mein Herz rast, der Stress drückt mir allmählich auf den Magen. Anzu scheint ebenfalls genau zu wissen, was mir so sehr auf der Zunge brennt – Schamesröte bedeckt ihre Wangen, ihr Kopf wendet sich von mir weg, hinein in den Raum und gibt so vor, die anderen Besucher des Cafés beobachten zu wollen.

„Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe... Hast du...", ich knülle nervös die Serviette, „mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für mich... Über die würde ich gerne mit dir reden wollen..."

Und damit sind wir beim Thema, welches mich schon seit Monaten am stärksten bedrückt. Anzu bestätigt mir mit einem kurzen, aber eindeutigen Nicken und einem flüchtigen Laut, welcher nach einem unterdrückten Schluchzer klingt, ihre Liebe zu mir.

„Du... du weißt, dass ich dich wirklich sehr gern habe, ja Anzu!  
Aber... ich... kann deine Gefühle leider nicht erwidern"  
Ich breche ab, lasse sie diesen heftigen Brocken zunächst einmal flüchtig verarbeiten.

Ich fühle mich so beklommen, so schuldig... Ich tue ihr gerade so weh... aber ich habe keine andere Wahl... Alles Andere würde nur noch viel mehr schmerzen. Dabei will ich doch nur ehrlich sein Aber ist die Realität nicht doch das schärfste Messer?

Noch immer kommt kein Ton von ihr, ihre Augen sind dunkel, voll von Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung. Meine Angst, sie wird nun jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen, wird größer. Was soll ich dann bloß tun...? Ihr bloß gut zusprechen? Aber was bloß für Worte wählen? Oder soll ich sie in den Arm nehmen? Würde sie dann nichts hinein interpretieren?  
Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen. Ich kann sie komplett verstehen – leide vollständig mit ihr... Mir selbst geht es zur Zeit immerhin genauso. Ich habe auch wieder verdammte Hoffnung geschöpft, als Yami mich da vom Boden aufgehoben und in seinen Armen zur Küche getragen hatte... Ich kenne beide Seiten! Die des nicht Erwidernden... und die desjenigen mit dem gebrochenen Herzen... Warum reicht nicht eine Rolle... Warum bin genau ICH der Drehpunkt, auf den beides zutrifft?  
Wütend balle ich meine Hände unter dem Tisch.

Mir bleibt allerdings nicht lange Zeit um meinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, denn Anzu wartet auf Antwort. „Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, glaub mir! Habe oft durchgespielt, wie sich wohl eine Beziehung zwischen uns beiden anfühlen würde... Aber ich muss ehrlich sein... Alles was ich fühle ist Freundschaft... Auch wenn ich mir da vor einigen Monaten noch nicht ganz sicher war. Aber jetzt kann ich dir definitiv antworten. Denn... Ich bin auch verliebt... In jemand Anderen..."

Anzu hebt den Kopf, ihre tränenfeuchten Augen glitzern mich an – doch kein Tropfen rinnt aus ihren Augenwinkeln. Tapfer versteckt sie ihren Schmerz. Oh Anzu... „Seit einigen Monaten...? So lange denkst du schon über uns nach...? Warum hast du mir dann nie etwas gesagt." Ihr verständnisloser, trauriger Blick durchbohrt mich förmlich.  
Sie hat mich erwischt... Sie hat Recht, ich hätte schon längst auf sie zukommen können.  
Geschlagen senke ich den Kopf. Muss mir zunächst im Kopf selbst erstmal die Wortwahl zurechtbasteln.

„Also... uhm... Es tut mir leid... Natürlich hätte ich schon früher zu dir kommen können... Ich hatte manchmal so die Ahnung, als ob du in mich...", ich setze kurz ab, traue mich nicht, dieses Wort über die Lippen zu bekommen. „Aber ich war mir dann doch nicht ganz sicher! Und ich wollte dir keine falschen Tatsachen vorwerfen!  
Außerdem... kannte ich bis vor kurzem meine eigenen Gefühle noch nicht. Ich fühlte mich wie in einem Irrgarten von Gefühlen... ich wollte mich nicht verlaufen. Keine Entscheidung zu früh treffen und in eine Sackgasse rennen... Ich dachte eine Zeit lang auch, dass wir ein Paar werden könnten"  
Unruhig rühre ich in meinem Kakao. Dann umspielt ein nervöses Lächeln meine Lippen. „Aber dank ihm weiß ich nun, dass ich einfach meine tiefe Freundschaft zu dir mit... Liebe verwechselt habe. Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid..." Endlich traue ich mich einmal, das Kind doch beim Namen zu nennen.

„Er...", wiederholt Anzu bitter. „Ähm ja, es ist ein Er...", bestätige ich. Habe allerdings nicht vor, ihr noch zu eröffnen, um wen genau es sich denn bei dieser mysteriösen Person handelt. Das wäre einfach zu viel für sie auf einmal... Irgendwann wird sie es sowieso erfahren.

Verständnislos schüttelt sie jedoch einfach ihren Kopf und schaut mir das erste Mal nach - mir kommt es wie ein halbes Jahrtausend vor – endlich wieder in die Augen. „Ich hätte niemals für möglich gehalten, dass du... Ich kenne dich nun schon aus dem Kindergarten, Yugi! Du hattest all die Jahre über nie die typischen Eigenschaften an dir, die auch nur im Geringsten hätten vermuten lassen, dass du mehr am eigenen Geschlecht interessiert bist... Ich meine, so was hätte ich doch als nahe stehende Freundin bemerken müssen"  
Hilflos zucke ich die Schultern. „Ich habe es doch nicht einmal selbst gemerkt oder wahr haben wollen... Tja, du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie schwer das für mich nun ist..." Für einen Moment zögere ich. Anzu scheint alles relativ gut zu verarbeiten – immerhin hat sie sich bereits denken können, wie unser Gespräch hier verlaufen wird – und im Moment scheint sie bloß einfach interessiert an meinem Liebesleben zu sein. Soll ich ihr doch alles erzählen...? Soll ich mit ihr darüber sprechen, wie beschissen es ebenfalls bei mir läuft...? Es täte mir gut, auch mit ihr offen damit umgehen zu können. Mal eine andere Meinung zu hören, nicht immer nur Jonouchis und Hondas. Anzu ist ein Mädchen und damit ziemlich feinfühlig... Sie würde mir vielleicht ganz anders helfen können. Helfen? Was erhoffe ich mir denn überhaupt? Dass sie ihrer Konkurrenz hilft und gegen ihr Herz arbeitet...? Nein... Ich könnte Yami jetzt auch nicht beistehen, um mit jemand Anderes glücklich zu werden. Wenn er eine andere Liebe hat, würde ich es akzeptieren, aber er solle mich bitte damit verschonen mir vorzujammern, dass er ihn nicht bekommt...

„Aber ich hoffe, dass du damit umgehen kannst, Anzu." Ich seufze schwer. „Was genau meinst du jetzt? Ich habe nichts gegen Homosexuelle, das solltest du wissen, Yugi. Jedoch... werde ich noch eine Weile brauchen um meine Gefühle zu verarbeiten. Ich hoffe, das kannst du verstehen. Ich... ich möchte dich unbedingt als einen guten Freund behalten! Also wenn ich demnächst irgendwie abweisend sein sollte, dann tut es mir leid! Es ist dann nicht gegen dich gerichtet... bitte denke bloß nicht ich verachte dich ab jetzt... Es ist dann bloß... Weil es so... so schwer ist... dich in meiner Nähe zu haben... und doch zu verlieren."

Und dann ist es zu spät. Dicke Krokodilstränen rinnen aus ihren geschlossenen Augen die langen, dunklen Wimpern hinab. Hastig beuge ich mich vor, greife nach ihren Händen. Sämtliche Überlegungen von zuvor, wie ich bloß reagiere, sollte sie tatsächlich anfangen zu weinen, sind auf und davon. Aber ich brauch gar nicht nachdenken, denn mein Körper handelt wie von allein. Fest drücke ich ihre Hände und wärme sie mit den Meinigen. „Hey, du verlierst mich doch nicht! Ich weiß, wie schwer das nun ist... glaub mir, ich kann mich sehr sehr gut in dich hinein versetzen..." Meine Stimme ist ruhig und klar. Verständnisvoll und gefasst rede ich auf sie ein. Ganz von allein hat mein Körper die Initiative ergriffen, verdrängt mein eigenes Leid und so werde ich völlig instinktiv zum stärkeren, tröstenden Part.

„Aber wir werden doch genauso wie sonst auch immer noch viele Dinge gemeinsam unternehmen! Zusammen und auch mit den anderen Beiden unsere Freizeit verbringen! Spaß zusammen haben... uns gemeinsam austauschen... unsere jeweiligen Probleme anvertrauen... Wir haben ein tief vertrauensvolles Verhältnis zueinander... zwar werden wir kein Paar werden, aber das Leben geht doch weiter! Wir sollten nicht von verloren oder gar aufgeben sprechen! Wir brauchen doch unsere Freundschaft deswegen nicht über Bord zu werfen... Ich bin weiterhin noch genauso für dich da"  
Ermutigend lächele ich sie an – und Anzu lächelt zurück. Drückt meine Hand dann auch bestätigend. „Danke Yugi... Du weißt ja gar nicht, um wie viel mir es jetzt besser geht"  
„Oh doch – mir doch genauso"  
Wir beide lachen leicht und mein Gegenüber trocknet sich die Augen mit einem Taschentuch.

„Und weißt du was? Auf unsere Freundschaft lade ich dich nun auf ein Eis ein! Ich könnte zumindest jetzt dringend eine Abkühlung gebrauchen, meinst du nicht auch?", versuche ich sie aufzuheitern. Oftmals ist Ablenkung die beste Medizin. Und ich glaube genau die würde uns Beiden nun ziemlich gut tun... mein Bauch fühlt sich endlich wieder freier und entkrampfter an. Ich bin soo froh, es endlich hinter mich gebracht zu haben um mich wieder mit Anzu zu verstehen!

„Uhm... na gut – okay! Ein Kleines mit Erdbeere hätte ich dann gerne. Bestellst du schon mal? Ich bin gleich wieder da, wollte mal zur Toilette..." „Geht klar, bis gleich", nicke ich ihr zu. Ich kann mir schon denken, was sie nun dort will. Wasser wirkt doch immer wieder Wunder...

So winke ich unseren Kellner heran und gebe unsere Bestellung auf. Mir ist gerade ziemlich nach einem Vanille-Milchshake.

„Da bin ich wieder." „Ging aber schnell", begrüße ich sie lächelnd zurück. Sie sieht in der Tat schon viel besser aus, ihre Augen und Wangen sind längst nicht mehr so rot. Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. „Findest du? Na ja... Hast du schon bestellt?" Ich nicke und stütze meine rechte Wange auf meinen Arm. Bei genauerer Betrachtung fällt mir allerdings ihre noch immer verdächtig gefaltete Stirn auf. Sie beschäftigt eindeutig noch etwas. Haben wir denn noch etwas offen stehen lassen..? Wir beobachten uns einfach gegenseitig, während Anzu auf ihrer Bank hin und her rutscht und etwa eine Minute später doch mit der Frage herausrückt.

„Sag mal... Der, von dem du eben gesprochen hast... ist das... Nein, anders. Würdest du mir sagen, wer er ist?"

Ich schlucke. Ihre erste Formulierung verrät alles. Sie weiß es. Sie hat es erkannt. „Nun also... eigentlich darfst du es wissen, jaah... Aber vielleicht überlegst du dir noch einmal, ob du es wirklich wissen möchtest...", druckse ich rum, mich wie ein Wurm am Angelhaken um die Antwort windend.

Ein lautes Klirren und Scheppern hinter uns. Nicht nur wir, sondern ebenfalls unsere Nachbartische drehen sich zu der Lärmquelle um. Eindeutig ist etwas Gläsernes zu Bruch gegangen.

Und so ist es auch – nur in wenigen Metern Entfernung von unserem Tisch befindet sich ein Meer aus Scherben, pinkfarbenen Eiskugeln umschwemmt von einer gelben Soße. Das sieht so ziemlich nach unserer Bestellung aus. Dass der Kellner bei uns auch noch stolpern musste – irgendwie habe ich das Pech-Los gezogen, egal worum es bei mir im Leben auch geht.

Sofort bückt sich der junge Mann um sein Malheur zu beheben. Neben dem zerlaufendem Eis tauchen schwarze Schuhe auf, schwarze Hose, die dunkelrote Kellnerschürze und hellbraune Hände heben vorsichtig die größeren Bruchstücke zurück auf das silberne Blechtablett – wohl der einzige Gegenstand, welcher nicht zu Schaden kam. Moment mal – dunkelhäutig? Hatten wir vorhin nicht noch einen hellen Kellner?  
Überhaupt kommt mir die gesamte Statur dieses Mannes seltsam bekannt vor! Augenblicklich rasen meine Pupillen weiter nach oben über das weiße Oberhemd mit der schwarzen Weste, hin zum Hals und zum Kopf, welcher ein wenig durch den Schatten einer Zierpalme verdeckt wurde.

Die Luft bleibt mir in der Lunge stecken. Was macht DER denn hier?  
Was bei allen Göttern?  
Meine Augen reißen sich auf – auch Anzu hat den jungen Referendaren unserer Schule längst erkannt, obwohl sie noch nie bei ihm Unterricht hatte. Doch außer uns scheint sich keiner näher für dieses Missgeschick zu interessieren, denn die anderen Gäste wenden sich bereits wieder ab und nehmen auch in der nächsten Sekunde wieder ihre Gespräche von zuvor auf.

„Mamamia, so passen Sie doch auf"  
Einer der anderen Kellner mit einem stark italienischen Akzent kommt hinter der Theke mit einem Handfeger hervor geschossen. „Ich kümmere mich um das hier, besorgen Sie lieber einen feuchten Lappen"  
Yami nickt nur wie in Trance und kehrt auch in Windeseile mit besagtem Gegenstand zurück, bückt sich und will die Rest der klebrigen Masse vom Boden wischen. „Nein, nein, überlassen Sie das ruhig mir! Die Kundschaft wartet auf Entschuldigung! Das Eis ging an die beiden Teenager an Tisch neun! Sagen Sie ihnen, wir bringen gleich Neues"

Es ist das erste Mal, dass Yami Athem nun doch seinen Kopf anhebt und mir genau in die Augen sieht. Mir läuft ein eiskalter Schauer den Nacken und den gesamten Rücken hinab. Sein Blick ist nicht minder geschockt als der Meinige sein muss. Ich fühle mich nicht länger meiner eigenen Sinne mächtig, traue meinen Augen nicht mehr. Ich kann und will nun einfach nicht glauben, dass er hier arbeiten soll – doch seine Kleidung spricht eine eindeutige Sprache.

Er kommt näher, versucht ein höfliches Lächeln aufzubringen. Ich habe das Gefühl, bloß ein Schauspieler in einer dieser unglaubwürdigen TV-Soaps zu sein, statt mitten in der Realität zu sitzen.

„Das... das ist er, stimmts...?", höre ich eine weibliche Stimme in mein rechtes Ohr flüstern. Ich antworte nicht, kann bloß starren.

„Hi ihr beiden." Seine dunkle Stimme ist wie immer ruhig, geheimnisvoll und verrät, wie ich es schon so oft gegenüber Anderen beobachtet habe, keine seiner Emotionen.

„G-Guten Tag", höre ich Anzu stottern. „Hi...", zu mehr reicht es bei mir nicht. Ich halte den Blick gesenkt.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ihr müsstet noch einen kleinen Moment länger auf euer Eis warten... Ihr...", er hängt, ich kann ihn geradezu nach Worten suchen spüren. Gott verdammt! Was macht er überhaupt hier? Warum arbeitet er ausgerechnet hier in Domino in einem Eiscafé? Er kommt doch aus Sanjo, dort soll er auch bleiben, verflucht! Obwohl... Anzu wohnt an der äußersten Stadtgrenze. Die Brücke hinüber nach Sanjo ist nicht all zu weit... Angespannt beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe.

„Das macht doch wirklich nichts... Kann jedem Mal passieren! Sie haben das ja schließlich nicht mit Absicht gemacht... A-aber ich muss nun wirklich gehen. Es ist schon spät... Ich habe meiner Mutter noch versprochen, ihr im Haushalt zu helfen! Für mich also bitte kein neues Eis mehr, Herr... Athem, richtig?"

„Richtig", antwortet dieser nur monoton.

„A-Anzu! Du willst doch nicht jetzt tatsächlich schon gehen"  
Vergessen ist Yami und das blöde Eis – warum zur Hölle hat es Anzu nun plötzlich so eilig? Sie lügt doch das Blaue vom Himmel hinab!  
Ohne dass ich wirklich darauf achte, nehme ich aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie Yami unseren Tisch verlässt und zurück in Richtung Theke verschwindet. Ist es nur wegen ihm? Das bedeutet Anzu muss ihren – in ihren Augen – Konkurrenten, tatsächlich erkannt haben!  
Was glaubt sie jetzt bloß? Dass ich von Yami wusste? Dass ich sie absichtlich hierher geführt habe?

Meine Freundin greift auch schon zu ihrer Handtasche und steht auf – ich springe rasch mit auf und halte sie an den Schultern fest. „Bitte bleib doch! Das ist ein Versehen, ich schwöre! Ich bin genauso überrascht wie du!"

Sie sieht mich einfach nur entsetzt und verletzt zugleich an. Wenn ich sie so halte, spüre ich sie am gesamten Körper leicht zittern. „Ich weiß, Yugi, ich glaube dir doch! Aber... bitte versteh' – ich kann das nicht"  
„Kannst was nicht"  
„Hier bleiben! Wenn er... er hier ist! Wenn ihr euch seht.. und ich weiß, dass du... dass du..." Ein heftiges Schluchzen entkommt ihr. „Das ist nicht wahr!" – was streite ich da eigentlich genau ab? Ich weiß es nicht mal selbst, worauf ich mich gerade beziehe... Leugne ich etwa gerade vor ihr meine Gefühle für Yami? Ich weiß es nicht, der Satz kam aus einem Reflex heraus an die Oberfläche. „Ich bin doch mit dir hier! Mit keinem sonst"  
„Yugi... ich... ich... wir reden ein anderes Mal, ja? Ich brauche nun frische Luft und eine Pause!" Sie reißt sich aus meinem Griff los.

„Anzu"  
„Viel Glück mit ihm! Wir sprechen uns Montag in der Schule"  
Noch einmal versucht sie zu lächeln, drückt mir völlig verstörten und perplexen Nervenbündel einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und stürmt dann eiligst aus dem Café.

Soll ich ihr hinterher? Sie braucht eine Pause – hallt es mir meinen Gehörgang noch entlang. Sie braucht Zeit für sich selbst, muss über unser Gespräch gründlich nachdenken. Yugi, du hast ihr gerade einen Korb gegeben, vergiss das nicht.

Ich lehne mich nach hinten und schaue auf den Ausgang – Anzu ist schon längst außer Sichtweite. Beim Blick durch den Raum wird mir erst wieder bewusst, dass wir in einem Café sitzen – ich könnte ihr auch gar nicht einfach hinterher stürmen, ohne unsere Getränke bezahlt zu haben! Mein Blick wandert zurück zu unserem Tisch, von welchem ich aus den Augenwinkeln eine flüchtige Bewegung wahrgenommen habe.

Ein Arm platziert ein kleines Tablett mit besagtem Vanille-Milchshake vor mir. „Hier, bitte sehr", erkenne ich eindeutig seine Stimme und wage es nicht, an ihm hochzusehen.

Wuah – hatte ich den denn nicht auch abbestellt...? Mir ist gerade absolut nicht mehr danach, mich mit solch einer süßen Masse weiter voll zu stopfen!

Toll, jetzt habe ich zwei Sachen hier bei mir stehen, welche ich nun absolut nicht gebrauchen kann. Ein Eis – und** ihn**.

* * *

_To be continued XD_

_Eure Polarstern_

_(1) „Regen und Meer" von Juli -  
(2) 37000 Yen entsprechen ungefähr 250 Euro_

_P.s.: 100 Punkte an die schlauen Füchse unter euch, die Yami (und mich XD) durchschaut haben! Wie ihr eben lesen konntet – es war keine Schmerztablette! Einige hatten ja bereits auf Schlaf-/Beruhigungstablette getippt! - So wie Yugi drauf war, hat Yami natürlich anders gehandelt . Waren glaube ich aber eh bloß 2 oder 3, die in diese Richtung gedacht haben! Hab echt schmunzeln müssen!_


	18. Wann scheint die Sonne mal für mich?

_Habe mich extrem bemüht, euch für dieses Kapitelchen nicht so lange warten zu lassen! Und das obwohl ich nicht mal Herbstferien habe... Nein, Polarstern muss bis Weihnachten noch arbeiten..TT Aber ich musste einfach runtertippen, was mir schon so lange auf der Seele brennt_

_Musik beim Schreiben: Revolverheld „Mit dir chillen" (Na ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden da nun zusammen chillen XD KA, wieso ich dann dabei so schön schreiben konnte XD)  
War übrigens zufälligerweise auch ein Musikvorschlag von AyaHibishi... Habe das Lied allerdings schon vor deinem Kommie beim Schreiben gehört_

_Wichtige Bemerkung am Rande: Ich habe mich nach monatelangen Überlegungen doch dazu durchgerungen, Yamis Augenfarbe in dieser FF zu ändern! Laut Originalmanga und dem Charakterdesign von Takahashi-sama persönlich hat Yami schließlich diese dunkel roten Augen, welche auch oft in (vermehrt englischen) FFs verwendet werden. Zum Start dieser FF vor fast 2 Jahren kannte ich vielmehr den Anime als den Manga und hatte somit dieses Violett/Amethystfarben aus dem TV übernommen... Ich weiß es nun schon laaange besser, wollte aber nie die bisherige FF umschreiben.  
Ich selbst nutze diese Farbe auch schon in meinen neueren Storys (wie z.B. „Halloween, die Nacht in der alles möglich ist..."), sowie RPGs etc – und kann mich nun mit einem amethystäugigen Yami nicht mehr anfreunden! XD"  
Amethyst ist einfach Yugi!! "  
Yami wird von jetzt an schön kräftig rot sein – also wundert euch nicht! lach  
Werde auch im laufe der Zeit die vorherigen 300 Seiten abändern XD"_

_Danke fürs Lesen dieses Mamutvorwortes! XD"  
Und jetzt halte ich euch nicht länger auf_

* * *

_**Teil 18: In Filmen scheint immer am Ende die Sonne – doch wann strahlt sie mal für mich?**_

Ein unsichtbarer Strick wickelt sich von hinten um meine Kehle, mir ist, als würde er von Sekunde zu Sekunde fester zugedrückt. Mir ist, als würde Yami selbst dies tun, mir ständig mehr und mehr die Luft zur lebensnotwenigen Atmung rauben. Denn unter seinen Händen komme ich mir zur Zeit eher vor wie eine Puppe als alles Andere. Gott jaah, ich habe verdammten Mist bei ihm gebaut! Ich bin Schuld! Ich gestehe es mir ja selbst ein und wünsche nichts mehr, als alles rückgängig machen zu können! Ist dies jedoch ein Grund, mich völlig abzublocken? Und mich dann doch wieder auf den Armen zu tragen... zu lächeln... meine Wange zu streicheln... um mich nur erneut wieder umso heftiger von sich zu stoßen? Ich habe zwar den größten Fehler meines Lebens begangen, mich in ihn zu verlieben... ausgerechnet er... aber mich deswegen als eine Art Marionette zu benutzen...? Mit mir zu spielen und mich jederzeit wieder in die Ecke zu werfen...? Und wenn ich zu lästig werde mir die hauchdünnen, unsichtbaren, aber trotz allem so reißfesten Nylonfäden – welche ab und zu im Lichteinfall so dämonisch aufblitzen, als wären es scharfe Messerklingen – einfach um den Hals zu schlingen? Und festzuziehen?

Yami, du machst mich fertig... Alles was mit dir zu tun hat, läuft schief oder wird zerstört. Bitte verschwinde... Ich will dich nicht länger in meinem Leben ertragen müssen.

Ich rühre mit dem Strohhalm unwissend was ich tun soll in meinem Milch-Shake herum. Ich brauche mich gar nicht umzudrehen oder zur Seite zu schielen, denn ich weiß, dass er noch immer neben mir steht. Hat der Kerl denn etwa dort Wurzeln geschlagen?? Yami, du bist kein Baum! Hau einfach ab!! Die anderen Gäste warten!

Doch ich kann es nicht laut aussprechen. So gerne ich auch würde. Mir kleben die Lippen zusammen. Nein, mein gesamter Gaumen scheint am Unterkiefer festgewachsen. Es ist unmöglich, ihn wegzuschicken. Er dagegen steht ebenfalls einfach neben mir, ich kann seine Blicke auf mir ruhen spüren – aber ich weiß nicht, welche er mir schickt. Wie er mich ansieht... Ich schließe die Augen. Ich würde es aber gerne wissen...

Es vergeht eine kleine Weile, für mich eine Ewigkeit – in der Realität höchstens zwei Minuten. Dann klappert Metall leise auf Metall, ich kann es trotz den Gesprächen im Raum ganz deutlich an meinem rechten Ohr spüren. Dass er einfach dort stehen bleibt, die ganze Zeit freiwillig meine Nähe zu suchen scheint – ich mag es gar nicht wahr haben, denn es schmerzt unendlich – bringt leider eine Flamme an Hoffnung zurück. Immer muss er mir so wehtun... immer erneut etwas tun, in was ich etwas hineininterpretieren könnte. Merkt er nicht, dass ich stets dabei bin, seine Körpersprache zu lesen...?

Zu neugierig und zu interessiert an dem jungen Mann wage ich es letztendlich nun doch, ein minimales Stückchen meinen Kopf zu drehen und seine Statur zu beschielen. Ich kann erkennen, wie er sein rundes, silberfarbenes Tablett in den Händen hin und her dreht. Langsam und kaum merklich. Es sieht eher aus als wolle er die harte Substanz mit den Händen zerkneten, so angespannt drücken und entspannen sich seine Fingerkuppen gegen die glänzende Schicht. Ich realisiere sofort, dass er mindestens genauso nervös sein muss wie ich gerade. Dieses Phänomen ihn – unsichtbar und gut maskiert – aus der Ruhe zu spüren habe ich bisher nur einmal beobachten können. Bei seiner letzten Physikprüfung.

Wieder dieses leise Klimpern. Ich schaue ein wenig genauer hin und entdecke einen ein wenig breiteren, edel wirkenden Silberring an seinem rechten Ringfinger. Das allbekannte Zeichen. Doch es ist eindeutig neu an ihm... Ich weiß mindestens zu tausend Prozent, dass Yami nie auch nur einen Ring trug! Schon gar nicht einen Solchen!

Noch vor einigen Tagen hätte mich dieser nun verletzt, aber nun...? Ich könnte ihn bloß mit einem – nach außen hin – gleichgültigen Lächeln quittieren. Soll er doch verheiratet sein, mit wem er will... Muss ja auch irgendwann in dieser Woche passiert sein. Samstag gab's den auch noch nicht, das meine ich auch zu wissen. Nun hat er sich also vors Standesamt getraut... Haha, guter Witz Yugi... du bist wirklich nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf... Zumindest weiß ich nun den Grund... endlich den Grund, warum er mich nicht.  
Ich muss den Gedanken abbrechen, muss kräftig schlucken. Es ist egal, es ist Vergangenheit...

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich!", lächele ich falsch und wende mich nun komplett zu ihm herum um ihm in die klaren Augen zu sehen. Alles sticht wie tausend Nadeln, ich möchte jetzt bloß irgendwo im Erdboden versinken. Bloß nicht heulen, bloß nicht heulen – rede ich mir selbst immer wieder zu!  
Denn nein, es ist mir nicht egal. Nichts ist mir egal. Und ich will mich mit ihm aussprechen unbedingt... Ich bin völlig zerrissen, weiß in seiner Gegenwart nun selbst nicht mehr, was ich will oder nicht. Was ich denken oder gar fühlen soll... Er wirft mich völlig aus der Bahn.  
Ich sauge betrübt an meinem Milch-Shake, warte auf sein ‚Danke.'

„Wofür...?"

Seine völlig irritierte Stimme reißt mich allerdings aus meinem Konzept. Nun ist es an mir, verständnislos zu blinzeln. Kann er es sich denn nicht denken...? Muss doch noch ganz frisch sein!

„Natürlich dazu!", kläre ich ihn auf und nicke mit dem Kopf zu seiner rechten Hand, da sich Beides gerade so passend auf einer Ebene befindet.

„Bitte??", ist zunächst die verständnislose Antwort und er besieht sich seine schönen, schlanken Hände. Wie gemalt, fließt der Gedanke ungewollt an mir vorbei. Doch dann scheint er zu merken, wovon ich rede, klemmt sich das Kellnertablett unter einen Arm und zieht den Ring mühelos von seinem Platz. Genauer betrachtet scheint dieser sogar einen Hauch zu groß für ihn zu sein, er könnte ihn so einfach verlieren. Was wird dass denn jetzt. Innerlich rolle ich mit den Augen.

„Ach den meinst du...?"

Er beugt sich ein wenig vor, hält mir das teure Silberstück unter die Nase. Nimm es weg!! Du Riesenidiot!! Du weißt doch jetzt genau, was ich für dich fühle!! Du unsensibler Holzklotz!! Der Biss auf meiner Zunge wird fester.  
Ich kann bloß mechanisch nicken.

„Ist bloß Show... Soll mir die lästigen Frauen vom Hals halten... Und auch gewisse Männer... Ist echt schlimm hier im Café. Ein Schutz vor gierigen Blicken ist er zwar nicht, aber vor diesen ätzendes Sprüchen"  
„W-wie bitte? Sprüche?" Alles nur Show?  
„Genau. Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie oft ich gefragt werde, wenn ich die Bestellung aufnehmen will, ob ich auch auf der Speisekarte stehe..." Dazu rollt er theatralisch die Augen. „Ich glaube vor allem viele junge Frauen verschätzen sich da in meinem Alter. Werde oft für nicht mal Zwanzig gehalten... traurig, oder?" „S-stimmt", presse ich mir gerade eben so über die Lippen.  
Gar nicht verheiratet...?? Alles dient zur Abschreckung?  
Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, so blöd komme ich mir gerade vor. Doch dann ereilt ein weiterer Gedanke mein Bewusstsein: Wenn er sich vor Flirtversuchen in Sicherheit bringen möchte, bedeutet das dann vielleicht, er ist schon vergeben...? Passen würde es irgendwie... Schon allein zu seiner Aussage von Samstagnacht... Dieser Satz hat sich so tief in meine Stirn eingebrannt.

„Es wäre deinen Gefühlen gegenüber nicht fair..."

Diese Erinnerung schmerzt so. Ständig höre ich sie wie ein Echo in meinem Gehörgang – ein dröhnendes, lautes Echo – am liebsten würde ich mir jedes Mal aufs Neue die Ohren zuhalten.

„Bedienung? Huhu, Bedienung??!"

Reißt mich die Stimme eines Herrn irgendwann wieder aus meiner Trance. Yami hatte bisher tatenlos neben mir gestanden. Dieser scheint sich nun auch wieder voll bewusst zu werden, dass er eigentlich mitten bei der Arbeit ist, steckt sich in Windeseile seinen Ring wieder an und verschwindet samt Tablett kommentarlos von meiner Seite. Ich verberge mein Gesicht verzweifelt in den Händen. Was soll ich bloß tun... Wie geht mein Leben weiter...? Ich fühle mich so eingesperrt... wie in einer Sackgasse... und ich renne wieder und wieder gegen dieselbe weiße, kahle Sperrmauer.

Und vor allem weiß ich selbst schon lange nicht mehr, was ich überhaupt will und was nicht. Yami – antwortet mir mein Inneres ohne Umschweife. Doch langsam sollte ich wirklich verstanden haben, dass ich ihn nicht haben kann. Trotzdem möchte ich mich mit ihm aussprechen, mit ihm ins Reine kommen. Auch wenn aus uns kein Paar wird, kann ich diese stickige Luft zwischen uns nicht länger einatmen... Ich vergifte mich selbst damit. Er schien mich ja bis zu jenem gewissen Augenblick immer zu mögen... Ob ich mir einreden kann, dass mir eine Freundschaft zu ihm auch genügt...?

Noch eine weitere Weile zerbreche ich mir über ihn und den Rest der Welt den Kopf, während ich hin und wieder einen zögerlichen Schluck meines Eisgetränks nehme.

Doch irgendwann habe ich genug. Der Nachmittag wird immer später, ich hätte noch genug zu Hause zu tun, anstatt hier herum zu sitzen und Däumchen zu drehen. Meine Hausaufgaben warten, das Abitur und dann sind da immer noch Opa und der GameShop. Und um ehrlich zu sein kann ich Yami Athems Nähe auch nicht länger ertragen. Meine Nerven sind bereits zum Zerreißen gespannt. Zeit also zu Bezahlen.

Nuuuur... Wie mache ich das bloß...? Soll ich ihm Trinkgeld geben...? Ihm als meinen Lehrer?  
Wenn nicht, sieht es geizig aus... Oder gar als wäre ich wütend auf ihn... Bin ich aber nicht. Wie könnte ich auch. Auch wenn ich mir so oft in letzter Zeit wünsche oder mir versuche einzureden, ich würde ihn hassen. Andererseits wirkt es doch auch seltsam, wenn ich ihm Geld schenke, oder? Als würde ich ihn für irgendetwas bezahlen... Ob er es überhaupt annehmen würde?  
Nichts wäre mir unangenehmer, als wenn er es abweisen würde, weil er von mir nichts haben will! Ich schaue mich um – kann ich nicht bei einem anderen Kellner bezahlen? Nein, offensichtlich ist Yami zur Zeit der Einzige im Dienst, hat wohl gerade erst den anderen Mann, welcher uns zuerst bedient hatte, abgelöst. Toll...

Ich ringe noch einige Minuten mit mir selbst und mit der Frage des Trinkgeldes, ehe ich mir schließlich ein Herz fasse und Yami in einem günstigen Moment heranwinke. Dieser scheint direkt zu verstehen und nickt bloß, kommt dann tatsächlich in meine Richtung, während er unterwegs bereits seinen Notizblock aus der Seitentasche zieht. Ein kurzer Blick über unseren Tisch folgt und er beginnt zu schreiben.

„Ein Kakao... ein Tee und ein Milchshake, richtig"  
Diesmal ist es an mir, zu nicken. Doch dann fällt mir ein, was ich hinzufügen könnte. „Wobei ich eigentlich dachte, ich hätte Letzteres abbestellt"  
Seine Reaktion dauert einige Sekunden, während er die Preise unterm Strich addiert und fixiert mich dann endlich wieder mit diesen ausdrucksstarken, dunkelroten Augen: „Nein, hattest du nicht. Das Mädchen hier eben hatte storniert, aber du nicht"  
„Achso... okay... kann sein...", gebe ich mich geschlagen.

Yami presst schließlich die handschriftliche Rechnung mit reichlich Nachdruck auf den Tisch und verschwindet mit den Worten: „Ich komme gleich wieder"  
Noch liebloser ging's wohl kaum noch... Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Was mache ich bloß... er macht nicht mal Anstalten, mit mir reden zu wollen... Soll ich heute Abend wenn das Café schließt noch einmal wieder kommen und ihn abfangen?

Verzweifelt hebe ich die Rechnung an – vielleicht muss ich ja auch einen glatten Betrag zahlen, dann hätte sich meine Trinkgeldfrage erledigt. Leider eine Fehlanzeige – es bietet sich sogar richtig an, mehr hinzulegen um auf einen runden Betrag zu kommen.

Ein Zettel flattert mir aus den Händen, dreht sich einmal auf seinem Weg abwärts und kommt schließlich auf der Tischplatte zum erliegen. Nanu?  
Ich halte die Rechnung doch noch in den Händen...?

Neugierig greife ich danach – es ist noch einmal ein gleiches Blatt wie das meiner Rechnung und stammt somit unweigerlich von Yamis Block. Ich drehe es einmal herum und ziehe die Luft scharf ein. Einmal blinzele ich – dann ein zweites Mal. Ich kann nicht anders als die Nachricht mit halb geöffnetem Mund einfach nur anzustarren.

Mit dem gleichen Kugelschreiber wie meine Rechnung wurden lediglich zwei kurze Zeilen aufs Papier gebracht – und das zweifelsfrei von Herrn Athem persönlich, dessen Handschrift ich aus der Schule bereits zu Genüge kenne. Kann das?  
Will er mir damit sagen dass er...

_Die, 5. Feb, 17 Uhr _

_Nishiari-River (1) Promenade, _

_Höhe Sanjo-Bridge_

... mich endlich treffen möchte...? Um mit mir zu reden...? Eine unglaubliche Erleichterung durchströmt mich. Ich puste tief die Luft aus, um der Anspannung aus meinem Körper Ausgang zu gewähren. Er hat also auch Interesse an einer Klärung. Hoffe ich zumindest... Es sei denn, er möchte etwas ganz anderes von mir... Nein, Yugi, bloß nicht dran denken! Du gehst da einfach hin und wirst sehen, was passiert!

Noch einmal lese ich das Papierchen, drehe und wende es anschließend zwischen meinen Fingern. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass er doch den ersten Schritt unternimmt. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich ihn bereits zurückkehren sehen.

Uuuuhm, ahja das Geld!

Flüchtig werfe ich ihm einen Schein auf den dafür bestimmten Teller und mache mich eiligst daran, meine Jacke wieder anzuziehen und den Schirm vom Boden aufzusammeln.

Er sieht mir einmal intensiv in die Augen – und ich habe das Gefühl er wolle in ihnen die Bestätigung auf seinen Termin suchen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde versinke ich tatsächlich wieder in diesen prächtigen, so farbintensiven Augen und diesem nachdenklichen Blick seinerseits, ehe ich einmal unaufgefordert nicke. Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, worauf ich mich gerade beziehe. Er hat nicht mal einen Laut gesprochen. Aber irgendwie passt es auf unsere gesamte Situation... und ich spüre, dass er mich richtig versteht. Ein letztes, flüchtiges Lächeln meinerseits, dann bin ich auch bereits an ihm vorbeigehuscht – hinaus aus dem Café. Damit wäre zumindest die Frage nach dem Trinkgeld geklärt.

Draußen werde ich direkt durch die ersten dicken Tropfen daran erinnert, dass sich unser Wetter noch immer nicht geändert hat. Ich hasse den Winter!

Montagabend.  
Mal wieder Theorieunterricht in der Fahrschule. Eigentlich habe ich gar nicht hingewollt... aus purer Furcht, dort auf Mirai zu treffen. Das Letzte, was ich noch gebrauchen könnte, wäre eine Ausquetscherei ihrerseits. Außerdem glaube ich kaum, in meinem Gefühlschaos vernünftig die Fragebögen über richtiges Verhalten auf der Straße ausfüllen zu können. Morgen ist das Treffen... Und zwar ungefähr jetzt in vierundzwanzig Stunden.

Opa hat mich dann doch überzeugen können, an meinem Führerschein weiter zu arbeiten. Auch wenn ich für ihn nicht vor Mirai Athem, sondern vor der Lernerei dort allgemein wegrenne. In der Version die ich Großvater im Moment auf die Nachfrage hin, was denn bloß mit mir los sei, auftische, ist es bloß der ganze Lernstress fürs Abitur. Darüber hinaus auch noch die ganzen Verkehrsregeln – mich wundert selbst, dass mir tatsächlich noch nicht alles über den Kopf gewachsen ist.

Kurz vor dem Unterricht mache ich allerdings noch einen kurzen Abstecher in unsere Bank. Ich muss Geld von meinem Konto abheben, um die letzten – oder eher meine ersten drei – Fahrstunden zu bezahlen.

Es ist bereits dunkel, die Bürgersteige leicht verschneit. Schon den ganzen Tag über gleiten kleine, weiße Flocken zu Boden, bleiben allerdings nicht wirklich liegen. Erst jetzt am Abend hat sich eine hauchdünne Schicht gebildet, welche allerdings durch jedes Auftreten wieder zerstört wird. Das Licht der Straßenlaternen schimmert auf die klaren Kristalle und sorgt so für den bekannten Glanz. Mal wieder bin ich spät dran – 10 vor 6, gleich schließt die Bank! Und mein Unterricht fängt auch an!

Ein scharfer Luftzug. Dann ein unerwartetes, grelles Scheinwerferlicht, welches mich völlig blendet. Etwas Großes, Dunkles saust in einem Tempo an mir vorbei, dass ich es nicht mal erkennen kann, obwohl es mich so haarscharf geschnitten hat. Doch es muss ein Fahrzeug sein.  
Quietschende Reifen, ein Motor wird ausgeschaltet, das Licht erlischt.

Ich blinzele und erkenne ein Motorrad unmittelbar vor mir auf dem Parkplatz der Bank. Der Fahrer steigt ab und wühlt direkt im hinteren Gepäckträger seiner Maschine. Dort zieht er eine dunkle – ich kann im Schatten des Gebäudes keine genauere Farbe erkennen – Umhängetasche hervor, welche er sich umschwingt. Dann reißt er sich rasch seinen Helm vom Kopf. Und – nein.

Der besagte Er ist gar kein er – sondern eine Sie. Und dann noch genau die Person, welche ich zu Treffen vermeiden wollte. Was habe ich auch immer für ein Pech... Vielleicht so tun, als hätte ich sie nicht gesehen? Sie hat sich ja selbst noch nicht so wirklich umgesehen. Eilig verschwinde ich ein wenig im Schatten des Gebäudes.

Tatsächlich scheine ich Glück zu haben, denn die junge Frau schert sich gar nicht weiter um ihre Umgebung, stürmt stattdessen in die Bank. Shit! Da muss ich doch jetzt auch noch hinein! Aber ich will wirklich nicht, dass sie mich sieht... Ihr Bruder hat sich seit jener Nacht verändert, das spüre ich. Er ist zwar ein Meister der Schauspielkunst – er sollte den Beruf wechseln – doch dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt, erkenne ich auf fünf Kilometer Entfernung. Er zieht sein Unterrichtsprogramm viel emotionsloser durch. So, als ob ihn ebenfalls etwas beschäftigt... Privat wird er sich sicher genauso verändert haben... Alles durch dieses verdammte Liebesgeständnis!  
Der fein säuberlich verpackte und verstaue Hass auf mich selbst kriecht wieder an die Oberfläche. Mirai wird als seine Schwester doch ganz genau wissen, dass er ein Problem hat. Da er sich erst seit letztem Samstag so verändert hat, wird sie mich bereits als Wurzel allen Übels erkannt haben. Also auf eine Standpauke von ihr, was ich Yami bloß angetan habe, kann ich wirklich verzichten.  
Vor allem da ich mich Morgen sowieso mit ihm aussprechen werde! Davon gehe ich zumindest aus... Trotzdem möchte ich ihr keinesfalls etwas von unserer Verabredung auftischen – das ist völlig privat und betrifft nur uns Beide.  
Mensch Mirai, beeil dich... Ich will da auch noch rein...

„Oh, Hi Yugi! Na was stehst du denn da so alleine in der Ecke herum"  
Neeeeiiiin!! Sie hat mich doch gefunden! Und dann auch noch SO!  
„Och ich... hab mir nur mal dein Motorrad angesehen!" Zu spät fällt mir allerdings aus lauter Nervosität ein, dass ich mich hiermit deutlich verplappert habe. „Ich nehme doch mal an, dass es deins ist?!", füge ich somit rasch hinzu.  
Die Rothaarige kichert leicht. „Nein, das gehört zur Fahrschule! Ich komme gerade von meiner letzten Übungsstunde zurück! Ich darf die Maschine kurz hier stehen lassen. Habe soeben meine Prüfungsgebühren abgehoben – Mittwoch ist es dann soweit"  
„Oh wow, dann bist du ja so gut wie fertig! Und dass direkt vor deinem Geburtstag! Das wäre wohl das beste Geschenk für dich, stimmt's?  
Dann drücke ich dir fest die Daumen! Ich wollte eigentlich auch noch etwas abheben...", gehe ich weiter auf ihr Thema ein. Bloß schön dabei bleiben... vielleicht bekomme ich sie dann auch schnell wieder los! Nur keine Stille aufkommen lassen, in der sie die Chance hätte, das Thema zu wechseln.  
„... aber nur um meine ersten Fahrstunden abzubezahlen. Bis ich fertig werde, dauert es sicher noch Monate"  
„Nur Mut! Jeder fängt mal klein an! Wenn du dich konzentrierst klappt das schon"  
„Danke! Und dir viel Erfolg bei der Prüfung! Ich muss jetzt auch mal schnell zum Schalter, zwei Minuten habe ich ja noch! Ist ja schon eigenartig, dass wir uns immer hier an dieser Bank treffen!", lache ich.

„Tjaa, das ist nun mal so, wenn man zur gleichen Fahrschule geht. Ist nun mal das Naheliegendste"  
Ich lächele sie an. „Das stimmt wohl. Also dann, komm gut nach Hause und grüß Mamoru mal von mir!"

„Uhm... na ja...ich gehe jetzt gar nicht zu ihm"  
„Achso. Dann halt erst Morgen"  
„Morgen auch nicht... Wer weiß, ob ich ihn überhaupt noch einmal treffen werde"  
„Wie bitte?", meine Augen weiten sich, meine Ohren wollen nicht glauben, was sie mir hiermit nun andeutet. „Hmm... ja, ich weiß, ich sollte nicht so voreilig sein... Aber im Moment... möchte ich ihn gar nicht mehr sehen. Ich wohne zur Zeit bei Akari."

Das glaub ich jetzt einfach nicht – wie das denn so plötzlich?? Gerade die beiden! Mamoru und Mirai – das Traumpaar schlechthin!  
Okay, so viel weiß ich über die beiden auch nicht. Aber es sah einfach danach aus! Und Mirai hatte nie so von ihrem Partner gesprochen...

„Akari? Ist das nicht deine Freundin von Samstag"  
„Genau. Hast du dich nie gefragt, wieso ich mit ihr bei meinem Bruder übernachtet habe"  
„Naja... hmm... nicht wirklich." Gebe ich nachdenklich zu. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich an dem Abend nicht noch Augen für Mirai und ihre Probleme. Aber ja, jetzt wo sie es erwähnt... Sie hatte sich unten vor der Tür ziemlich über ihren Verlobten geärgert.

Mirai seufzt leise, verlagert ihr Gewicht daraufhin nur auf ein Bein und zieht gleichzeitig mit der Hand eine Packung Zigaretten aus ihrer Umhängetasche hervor. „Wir waren vorher alle auf dieser Party gewesen..." Sie öffnet die Schachtel, zieht sich einen dünnen Stängel heraus. Ich räuspere mich leicht. Muss das jetzt sein? Wenn ich ehrlich bin, interessiert mich ihre Story nicht gerade so brennend... Ich hätte selbst genügend Probleme, die mir auf der Seele lasten. Außerdem wollte ich noch zur Bank... Mist... die kann ich nun auch vergessen.

Aber ich kann sie auch nicht einfach abwürgen... Sie scheint das nun loswerden zu wollen... wenn man Beziehungsprobleme hat, braucht man sicherlich wen zum Reden – oder besser ein offenes Ohr, welches einfach zuhört. Wieso musste sie mich nur dafür auswählen? Ausgerechnet?? Ich bekomme doch nicht mal meine erste Beziehung auf die Reihe...

„... So kam es halt zu diesem Gruppenstreit. Wegen eines Musikstücks... Lächerlich, nicht wahr? Und das Schlimmste für mich war, als Mamoru dann noch zu Angelina hingegangen ist und sie unterstützt hat!! Diese blöde Tussie, die ich sowieso noch nie ausstehen konnte! Tochter von stinkreichen Eltern, die drüben in Amerika ihre eigene Kette von Supermärkten haben... ein echtes Modepüppchen! Pah!" Deutlich gereizt nimmt die Rothaarige vor mir einen Zug von ihrer Zigarette und pustet den Rauch leicht aggressiv in die dunkle Abendluft. „Er hat sich einfach gegen mich gestellt... Und mir Anschuldigungen an den Kopf geschmissen... alles alte Geschichten... Kleinigkeiten, welche ihn halt im Laufe unserer Beziehung immer wieder genervt oder gestört haben und wozu er fortlaufend den Mund gehalten hatte. Plötzlich kam alles ans Tageslicht... Er konfrontierte mich mit allem..." Ein weiterer, hastiger Zug.  
„Außerdem hat er sich mir gegenüber verplappert... Ich... ich glaube, er hat was mit der..." Ihre Stimme wird immer lauter, aufgebrachter und rauer.

„Mirai!", unterbreche ich ihren Redeschwall. Mir wird es einfach zu viel. „Hör doch auf! Du wühlst nur gerade selbst alles wieder in dir auf! Das bringt doch jetzt nichts, wenn du deine Wut gegen ihn vergrößerst..."

Sie scheint getroffen, wendet den Blick zu Boden ab. Es herrscht eine Weile Schweigen zwischen uns. Auch ich selbst weiß nicht genau, wie ich nun reagieren soll. Klar, wenn sie etwas ändern oder erreichen will, muss sie mit ihrem Partner reden. „Das offene Gespräch suchen" wie es doch so schön heißt. Aber ich mag diesen Tipp gerade gar nicht weiter geben. Ich weiß wie schwer bis beinahe unmöglich alles ist, wenn man nur tief genug in der Tinte sitzt.

„Du wohnst jetzt also solange bei Akari, ja? Und wie lange hast du noch vor, dich dort vor ihm zu verstecken?" „Ich weiß, ich weiß, was du mir sagen willst... Du hast ja Recht, Yugi! Lange kann ich sowieso nicht mehr bei ihr bleiben... Das Mädchen ist erst zwanzig – wohnt dazu noch bei ihren Eltern. Die sehen mich da auch ungern als Dauergast... Das ist übrigens auch der Grund, weswegen wir letzte Woche zu Yami geflüchtet sind statt zu ihr. Wir wollten die Eltern nicht mitten in der Nacht wecken."

„Aber deinen Bruder schon?", lache ich ein wenig verwirrt. Ihre Einstellung zu Yami ist wirklich dreist! Na der Arme!  
Ich schlucke. Ein Gedanke holt mich ein. Ich habe tatsächlich schneller gequasselt als nachgedacht. Und nun habe ich selbst auf das Thema gelenkt, welches ich eigentlich ihr gegenüber nie anschneiden wollte!

„Ja, bei ihm ist das etwas anderes. Er würde mich nie im Stich lassen." Sie lächelt mich an. Ihre Gesichtszüge wieder deutlich entspannter und freundlicher als zuvor. Mirai nimmt einen letzten Zug und tritt die Zigarette dann aus. Dabei verlassen mich ihre kiwigrünen Augen keinen Zentimeter, beobachten mich, wie ich dem Erlischen der Glut auf dem Boden zusehe. „Außerdem... War es sowieso Akaris Idee, zu Yami zu laufen. Sie kennt ihn zwar nur flüchtig vom Sehen her – und natürlich aus meinen Erzählungen heraus – aber sie steht auf ihn."

Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin verkrampfen sich meine Muskeln im gesamten Körper während des letzten Satzes. Ein Windzug kommt auf und mir ist, als hätte dieser die plötzliche Portion Antipathie mit sich gebracht, welche ich plötzlich Akari gegenüber verspüre. Mit Mühe verkneife ich mir so ein „Das habe ich gemerkt."

„Wer könnte es ihr auch verdenken? Mein Bruder war schon immer ein Schönling. Kaum zu glauben, dass er wirklich mein Bruder ist." Ich nicke unbewusst. Halt! Wieso in Gottesnamen bestätige ich ihr das!? Sie braucht doch nicht wissen, dass ich ihren Bruder ebenfalls hübsch und attraktiv finde!! Wärme schießt mir in die Wangen – ein Glück ist es ziemlich dunkel.  
Zusätzlich habe ich ihr dazu noch Recht gegeben, dass sie es nicht ist! Das wollte ich doch gar nicht!  
Schnell versuche ich es wieder zurecht zu biegen.  
„Das.. das stimmt doch gar nicht! Du bist doch –"

„Nur schade, dass das mit den Beiden nichts geben wird, findest du nicht? Auch wenn ich Yami wieder so sehr eine Beziehung gönne... Und Akari passt zu ihm! Er braucht einen ruhigen Pol an seiner Seite, nicht noch so etwas Aufgedrehtes wie mich! Und auf sie ist wirklich immer Verlass..."

„Hmm...", gebe ich bloß von mir. Irgendwie weiß ich nicht, was ich dazu noch sagen soll. Mir ist das Thema unangenehm. Ich will nichts davon hören... Sie soll Yami einfach Yami sein lassen.

„Ja doch. Sie ist zwar noch jung, aber wirklich eine ganz Liebe! Eine echt supertolle Freundin! Mit ihr kann man jede Menge Spaß haben!"

„Aha...", murmele ich monoton vor mich her.

„Nur leider ist Yami homosexuell... Das grenzt seinen Auswahlkreis natürlich ziemlich ein."

„Achso..."

„Aber vielleicht überlegt er es sich ja doch noch mal mit dem Ufer... Ich hätte wirklich einige sehr vertrauenswürdige und für ihn wie geschaffene Ladys in meinem Freundeskreis! Vielleicht versteht er ja mal, dass ich es einfach nur gut mit ihm meine! Er braucht dringend wieder eine Beziehung – und immerhin hatte er früher schon genug mit Frauen!"

Nun reicht es mir aber! Meine Augen glimmen auf, ich fixiere die Ihrigen mit einem trotzigen Blick. „Sag mal, was soll das hier überhaupt? Warum erzählst du mir all das?!", platzt es ungewollt zu schroff aus mir heraus. Aber ich konnte mir das einfach nicht länger mit anhören! Diese aufstachelnden Worte machen mich rasend!

Ein unschuldiges Gesicht. Augenbrauen werden angehoben. „Nur so...? Darf ich mich denn nicht mit dir unterhalten?"

Dieser unechte Ausdruck!  
Sie glaubt doch nicht wirklich, ich wäre so dermaßen auf den Kopf gefallen? Sie hat mich eindeutig provoziert!  
„Doch! Darfst du! Aber du wolltest mir damit irgend etwas sagen! Und ich will jetzt endlich mal wissen, was du weißt! Du hängst viel zu sehr an deinem Bruder, als das du dies alles einfach sooo achtlos über sein Privatleben preisgeben würdest! So naiv bist du nicht!" Alles ist zu spät. Ich kann mich nicht länger halten. Sämtlicher Stress und die Anspannung der letzten Tage und Wochen scheint gerade ihren Weg in die Freiheit gefunden zu haben.

„Hmmm..." Mirai presst ihre Lippen zusammen, mustert mich durch.

„Antworte mir - bitte!" Meine Stimme wird immer zittriger, ein Hauch von einem Flehen ist mittlerweile enthalten. Ich kann bald nicht mehr! Ich brauche endlich Klarheit – wieso kann man denn mit niemandem auf dieser Welt – ausgenommen Jonouchi – noch klare Gespräche führen? Doch kein Laut verlässt ihre weiblich geschwungenen Lippen.  
Mir ist, als würde ich in vollem Lauf gegen eine Mauer rennen.

„Mirai... hilf mir! Was sollte das? War es einer dieser irreführenden Tests, die dein Bruder auch schon an mir durchgeführt hat? Wolltest du mich prüfen?"

„Das brauche ich nicht mehr..." Die Stimme ist ruhig und wirkt beinahe so hell, als würde sie mich belächeln.

Tief atme ich durch, muss mich unbedingt wieder fassen. Ohne dass ich es gemerkt habe, zittern meine eiskalten, erhobenen Hände vor meiner Brust. Mit sämtlicher Nervenstärke, die ich gerade aufbringen kann, zwinge ich mich zur Ruhe. „Was??", blinzele ich irritiert.

Mirais Lächeln wird zu einem dämonischen Grinsen: „Wespennest."

„Wie bitte?"

„Na voll ins Schwarze getroffen! Gib es zu..."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", stelle ich mich bewusst dumm. Innerlich zerrissen beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Es geht sie nichts an, es geht sie nichts an, es geht sie nichts an!

„Du liebst ihn..."

Betretenes Schweigen. Mein Blick gilt den plattgetretenen letzten Schneeflocken auf dem Boden. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen will ich es ihr gegenüber weder abstreiten noch bestätigen. Trotzig balle ich die Hände zu Fäusten. Meine Atmung geht heftig, ich zwinge mich möglichst ruhig und gefasst zu bleiben.

„Wenn es so wäre... wäre es nicht meine Schuld. Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht...", rechtfertige ich mich irgendwann. Mir ist klar, dass ich ihr damit in gewissem Sinne mit einem „ja" geantwortet habe.

Eine weitere Weile regiert die Stille über uns. Ich spüre dabei deutlich, wie Mirai mich beobachtet, jeden meiner noch so minimalen Bewegungsabläufe wie ein Adler seine Beute mit den Augen verfolgt.

„Weißt du... Yugi...", fängt sie irgendwann wieder an. Ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt noch irgend etwas darüber hören möchte. Okay, ich werde Morgen mit Yami sprechen, gut und schön. Aber ein Paar wird aus uns trotzdem deswegen nicht. Also wozu weiter über diese Art von Gefühlen sprechen, es schmerzt bloß.

„Mein Bruder ist kein einfacher Mensch... er ist sehr verschlossen, in sich gekehrt... und... du wirst es kaum glauben – verletzbar. Auch wenn er sich absolut nicht so gibt. Für alle anderen ist er der coole Typ, selbstbewusst, schlagfertig und wahnsinnig stolz. Und trotzdem gehören auch diese Eigenschaften zu seinem Charakter... Yami ist einfach Yami – Heute so, Morgen so – verstehst du?"

Ich nicke. Das ist mir nichts Neues.

„Mit ihm klarzukommen ist durch all diese Züge wirklich nicht leicht. Aber er verstellt sich gerne... Er ist ziemlich unnahbar. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du dich nicht in eine falsche Seite von ihm verliebt hast... Er ist privat nicht der Lehrer, den du aus dem Unterricht kennst. Darüber solltest du dir bewusst sein."

Keine Sekunde lasse ich dieses Mal verstreichen, ehe ich auch schon lossprudele. „Aber das weiß ich doch! Das habe ich auch schon gemerkt. Es klingt verrückt, jaah... Das ausgerechnet dir, als seiner Schwester, zu sagen... aber ich nehme mir das Recht heraus zu behaupten, dass ich ihn auch kenne! Ich denke schon, dass ich hinter seine Fassade sehen kann. Und wenn man ihn einmal näher kennt... kann man sich auch so wunderbar mit ihm unterhalten! Er hört mir bis zum Ende zu... geht dann auf mich ein und kann sich so passend ausdrücken. Bei ihm habe ich das Gefühl er nimmt meine Worte wichtig, übergeht mich nicht einfach wie so viele Andere!  
Und es tut so gut, gemeinsam mit ihm zu lachen.  
Ich- ich habe auch das Gefühl, er geht ganz anders mit mir um als mit meinen Mitschülern. Ich liebe kein Trugbild..."

„Dann ist ja gut", Mirai legt ihren Kopf schief, lächelt mich an. „Ich sehe, du meinst es wirklich ernst. Jeder Andere hätte aus lauter Schwärmerei ganz andere Worte gewählt...Und wenn sich mein Bruder so verhält"  
„Wie meinst du das? Sicher ist es mir ernst! Zur Zeit steht mein ganzes Leben Kopf wegen ihm!" Zu spät erkenne ich mein großes Outing und laufe beschämt dunkelrot an.

„Genug Leute hätten jetzt von seinem Aussehen geschwärmt. Yami ist nun mal ein Sunnyboy, daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln – er hat ja schließlich auch mal in der Richtung gearbeitet. Aber dein erster Gedanke war seine Art mit dir umzugehen, sprich sein Verhalten. Es war mir wichtig das von dir zu erfahren."

„Ja aber – " Irgendwie komme ich mir gerade ganz schön dämlich vor – als hätte man mich zum Pudel mutieren und locker fünfzig Liter kaltes Wasser über mich herabstürzen lassen. Wie sagt man gleich? Ich fühle mich wie ein begossener Pudel. Es war tatsächlich ein Test...? Ob ich es ernst mit Yami meine, habe ich sie nun richtig verstanden?

„Tu' dir selbst einen Gefallen, Yugi. Da du sicherlich vor hast, Yami so schnell wie möglich von deinen Gefühlen zu erzählen" , sie zwinkert mir ermutigend zu, „dann drücke dich bloß so aus wie soeben bei mir! Lasse auf jeden Fall irgendwelche Komplimente über sein Aussehen weg! Hörst du? Das ist wirklich wichtig, wenn du bei ihm etwas erreichen willst! Sag ihm bloß nicht, dass du ihn attraktiv oder hübsch findest... Das könnte böse ins Auge gehen!"

„Warum das denn??"

„Das wird er dir sicher irgendwann mal erklären! Tut jetzt auch nichts zur Sache! Du hast meinen Rat gehört... Was du daraus machst ist deine Sache!  
Jedenfalls... Muss ich nun auch los! Sonst gibt es Probleme mit Akaris Eltern"  
Sie kommt auf mich zu und sieht sich dabei einmal unser Umfeld an, so als wolle sie sicher gehen, dass uns niemand belauscht.

Ich erstarre vor Schreck zur Statue, als sich ihre kühle, bloße Hand auf meine glühende Wange legt. Ich kann gerade noch den Reflex, mit dem Kopf zurück zu zucken, unterbinden. Obwohl es mir furchtbar unangenehm ist und es mir so extrem peinlich ist, dass sie meine Röte spürt, bemerke ich eher unbewusst, wie anschmiegsam meine Wange in diese Form passt und wie gut mir die kleine Abkühlung tut. Dann beugt sie sich zu meinem Ohr und flüstert halblaut hinein: „Yami braucht dich... Geh' zu ihm..."

Mein Herz hämmert wie verrückt vor Verwirrung und Schreck, als sich ihr Gesicht plötzlich vorbeugt und ich mit einem Schlag ein flüchtiges Küsschen auf meiner Stirn spüren kann. Sämtliche Kühlung war umsonst, denn nun leuchte ich unweigerlich rot wie eine Ampel voller Scham.

Dann, als wäre nie ein ernstes Gespräch wie dieses gewesen, wirbelt Mirai herum und wendet sich noch einmal ihrem Motorrad von zuvor zu. Sie schnappt sich den Helm vom Sitz, welchen sie vorhin in der Überraschung, mich entdeckt zu haben, dort abgestellt hatte und sichert offenbar noch einmal alles. Ich bekomme kein einziges Wort mehr über die Lippen.  
Als letzte Aktion verlässt sie die Maschine und trottet hinüber Richtung Fahrschule. „Ich darf das Rad hier stehen lassen, Sasuke nimmt es nachher schon mit... Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich den Helm zurück bringen!  
Wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend, mach' gut, Yugi!!"

Sie lächelt noch einmal und winkt mir aus einigen Metern Entfernung zu. Dann beschleunigt sie ihr Tempo und sprintet hinüber in unsere Fahrschule.

Mein Mund ist ausgetrocknet und festgeklebt. Was sollten diese letzten Sätze nun schon wieder bedeuten... Sie hat mich damit vollkommen überrumpelt. Das hat sie zwar generell mit ihrem ganzen Gespräch... aber jetzt weiß ich gar nicht mehr, was ich denken soll! Irgendwie habe ich nun Angst, Morgen zu Yami zu gehen... Was, wenn ich nun doch etwas falsches sage? Wenn er mich missversteht...?

Yami braucht dich... was soll das schon wieder heißen... Ich wünschte, ich könnte meinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand schlagen!! Aber andererseits fühlt sich diese Aussage so gut an... ich kann sie immer noch in meinem Ohr widerhallen hören. Mein Bauch ist so schön warm... ich fühle mich wie beflügelt...

Ausnahmsweise spielt das Wetter wenigstens heute einmal mit. Denn der Himmel ist trocken und von dunklen Wolken gibt es auch keine Spur. Im Gegenteil. Es ist für winterliche Verhältnisse sonnig und warm. So entscheide ich mich dafür, meinen Wintermantel für Heute an der Garderobe hängen zu lassen und wähle eine deutlich leichtere Herbstjacke.

Eine gute Wahl, wie ich feststelle, als ich den Bus verlasse und die letzten Meter zur Promenade zu Fuß zurück lege. Meine Fingerspitzen sind zwar kalt, dies rührt jedoch vielmehr von der gehörigen Portion Nervosität, welche mir im Nacken sitzt. Oh Ra, was gäbe ich manchmal um einen Blick in die Zukunft!!

Was wird er mit mir besprechen wollen? – Will er überhaupt reden?  
Ob wohl die Bitte kommt, ihn in Zukunft in Ruhe zu lassen...? Oder ist es ihm recht, wenn wir zum normalen Alltag zurück kehren? Wenn ich doch nur wüsste wie er über alles denkt... Wird er Verständnis haben?  
Wird es ein positives oder ein negatives Gespräch? Darf ich mir am Ende gar wieder Hoffnung machen?!

Ich könnte mir die Haare raufen! Ich bin ja soo angespannt!  
Einerseits zieht mich alles in mir zu diesem Treffpunkt, andererseits will ein Teil von mir dort überhaupt nie ankommen! Ich würde schon ganz gerne einfach weglaufen... mich irgendwo verkriechen, statt mit ihm ein ernstes Gespräch zu führen!!

Ein sanfter Wind weht auf, spielt mit meinen Haaren. Eine frische Brise, welche vom Fluss herrührt. Tief atme ich durch, versuche mich zu beruhigen. Es klappt sogar ein wenig. Mit Anzu hat das Gespräch immerhin auch geklappt. Außerdem ist er derjenige der den Anfang machen wollte... Er hat immerhin den Termin festgelegt und damit alles in die Wege geleitet. Wie im Reflex umschließe ich das kleine Stückchen Papier, welches ich mitgenommen habe, in meiner Jackentasche fester. Mir ist so mulmig im Bauch – und hätte ich diesen Zettel als Beweis nicht bei mir, würde ich tatsächlich jetzt daran zweifeln, dass ich mir diese Verabredung nicht bloß eingebildet habe. Zehn Minuten früher als vereinbart erreiche ich den Treffpunkt.

Die Promenade, ein gepflasterter Fußweg, liegt ein ganzes Stück oberhalb des Flusses auf einem Hügel. Von hier habe ich einen schönen Ausblick auf den in der Abendsonne glitzernden ruhigen Verlauf des Wassers und die etwas weiter entfernt liegende Sanjo-Brücke.

Ich lehne an der alten, aus ungleichmäßig großen grauen Steinen bestehenden Sicherheitsmauer und beobachte das rege Treiben an und auf dem vor sich hin fließendem Nass.

Yami muss also, um hierher zu kommen, sein Motorrad auf der unteren Ebene auf dem großen Parkplatz abstellen und dann die Treppen hier hinauf laufen. Hier oben ist es schön idyllisch, Fahrzeuge und auch Radfahrer sind hier verboten. Der Weg am Fluss entlang ist von einer Allee aus Kastanienbäumen und Buchen umgeben. Auch gibt es einige Grünflächen und hin und wieder tauchen Bänke auf, welche so positioniert sind, dass man den Fluss beobachten kann.

Suchend schaue ich mich um. Scheint noch nicht da zu sein. Hoffentlich kommt er überhaupt.  
Angespannt wandert mein Daumennagel wie von selbst zum Mund.

„Hi. Schön dass du wirklich gekommen bist." Schock!  
Muss er mich denn immer so von hinten anquatschen und zu Tode erschrecken?? Beinahe wäre ich im Reflex wie ein aufgeschrecktes Känguru mit nur einem Satz in den Fluss gehüpft.

„Natürlich bin ich das...", seufze ich beinahe. Lasse das „Was dachten Sie denn..." aber dann doch bewusst weg, da es mir doch zu salopp und zu selbstverständlich erscheint. Soll' ja nicht so klingen dass ich für ihn wie ein Hund überall hin gehe, was immer er mir auch befielt. Noch habe ich meinen eigenen Willen. Schwach lächele ich ihn an.

Er steht schräg links hinter mir. Ich verlasse nun auch die Mauer, auf welche ich meine Arme mitsamt Oberkörper gestützt hatte und schaue ihn an. Im orangeroten Abendlicht wirkt seine Hautfarbe noch einige Nuancen dunkler als sonst und seine goldenen Haarsträhnen glänzen mit dem Fluss um die Wette.

Als hätte er sich mit dem Panorama hier abgesprochen trägt Yami heute braun. Eine mahagonifarbene, eher vornehm und teurer wirkende Hose, ein weißes Hemd und die passend zur Hose im Farbton übereinstimmende Weste.

Seine Augen leuchten mich freundlich und herausstechend an. Ein weiterer, schwerer Stein, er würde mit ähnlicher Laune wie Samstagmorgen nach dem Aufwachen hier aufkreuzen, fällt mir vom Herzen. Ich hatte wirklich mit einer stickigen, abgekühlten Atmosphäre gerechnet.

Doch er steht einfach locker da, den Hals gereckt und sein Gesicht mühelos zum Sonnenbaden Richtung Himmel gewendet. Seine Wimpern liegen ruhig aufeinander, er hat genüsslich die Augen geschlossen und erfreut sich sicher ebenso wie ich an diesem seltenen Gast im bei uns sonst so kalten Winter. Er ist einfach ein Wüstenkind. Die Pose allgemein und vor allem das empor gehobene Näschen erinnern an eine königliche Haltung.  
Beinahe wie ein Pharao.

Augenblicklich muss ich über mich selbst schmunzeln. So ein Schwachsinn...

Seine bloße Nähe und das Wissen dass er mir nicht böse ist und sich ruhig wie immer verhält lassen meinen Mut und meine Nerven zurückkehren. Ich kann endlich wieder ein wenig besser geradeaus denken, statt mich selbst in meinem geistigen Wirrwarr immer und immer wieder um die eigene Achse zu drehen. Dabei hat unser Gespräch – oder was immer er von mir will – nicht einmal angefangen. Nein... alles was bisher von ihm kam war eine Begrüßung... Und schon geht es mir besser. Irgendwie merkwürdig. Aber ich glaube einfach zu spüren und zu wissen, dass er mir jetzt keine Standpauke mehr halten wird oder mich scharf zurechtweisen. Und das hilft mir bereits.  
Ich glaube sonst hätte er sich von Anfang an anders verhalten... Oder??

Ich überwinde die letzten Meter zwischen uns und komme auf ihn zu. „Sie... Sie sind zur Zeit sicher sehr im Stress, oder?"

Mein etwas größeres Gegenüber nimmt den Kopf aus den Wolken und blinzelt zweimal kurz, sicher um ein klares Bild vor Augen zu bekommen.

„Kann man leider so sagen... Wie du siehst komme ich auch gerade gar nicht von zu Hause... Ich war noch in der Uni"  
„An Ihrer alten Universität? Ja aber ich dachte Sie hätten ihr Studium beendet? Sie haben das erste Staatsexamen doch bestanden?", frage ich neugierig. Mir ist es lieber, mit ihm zunächst ein wenig neutraler zu sprechen, ehe wir wohl zu unserem eigentlichen Thema rutschen werden. Ob er von selbst darauf zu sprechen kommen wird...? Auch wenn ich mich jetzt besser fühle – aber aufgeregt und unruhig bin ich noch immer zu Genüge.

„Das schon. Trotzdem ist alle zwei Wochen dienstags für uns Referendare ein Meeting mit den Professoren, die uns unterrichtet hatten, um sich auszutauschen, sowie über Erfolge und Probleme zu berichten. Es ist immer sehr aufmunternd aufs Neue zu spüren, dass man nicht der einzige Anfänger auf völlig neuem Territorium ist, auch wenn es mir in der Schule oft so scheint."

„Ach so! So eine Beratung ist wirklich sinnvoll!" Zu seinem letzten Kommentar schüttele ich jedoch einfach nur den Kopf. „Sie sind nicht perfekt, das stimmt. Aber das ist niemand... Und dass Sie Fehler machen ist auch normal... Sie dürfen das – zumindest noch! Nach Ihrer endgültigen Prüfung zum Lehrer nicht mehr!", lache ich halb im Scherz, halb ernst. „Aber bis dahin haben sie noch lange, lange Zeit... Sie haben gerade mal das erste Jahr Referendariat um, also Halbzeit auf unserer Schule! Sie bleiben immerhin noch das nächste Jahr.  
Im Gegensatz zu mir. Nun ja... vorausgesetzt ich falle nicht durchs Abi!"

Diesmal ist es an ihm den Kopf zu schütteln und er dreht sich ein Stück von mir, läuft langsam auf die andere Seite des Weges und steuert den Schatten der Bäume an.

„Rede du doch nicht so. Du schaffst das – und ich weiß das. Du hast genug Potential dazu, das habe ich schnell erkannt. Ich glaube da an dich.  
Du lässt dich nicht von deinem Weg abbringen."

Na wenn er sich da mal nicht ganz gewaltig irrt!! Ich und mich nicht abbringen lassen? Ich gehe doch sofort überall unter, nur weil ich klein, schmächtig, still und höflich bin... Jeder schupst mich doch von meinem Weg hinunter... Sei es absichtlich oder einfach versehentlich, da ich übersehen wurde.  
Ob man mich in der Abiturprüfung überhaupt als Anwesend wahrnehmen wird?  
Ach Yami... Wenn ich eine solche starke Natur hätte, wie du sagst, dann hätte ich dir meine Gefühle schon viel früher gestanden... und wäre nicht ständig vor dir und vor mir selbst geflohen...

Da mir keine gescheite Antwort dazu einfällt schweige ich ihn einfach an. Stattdessen folge ich ihm zu den Bäumen hinüber und beobachte, wie er sich an einen breiten Stamm lehnt.

Mein Herzrhythmus nimmt eine Spur zu – ich habe so den Verdacht, dass er nun das Thema wechseln wird. Seine Gesichtszüge gefallen mir ganz und gar nicht mehr... Ich sehe es regelrecht an seinen Schläfen arbeiten, sich die Worte zurechtformen. Ein kleiner Trost bleibt: Wenigstens ist er dieses Mal derjenige... Bei Anzu muss ich sicher genauso ausgesehen haben.

„Weißt du... du hast einfach eine ziemlich starke Persönlichkeit"  
„Wie bitte?!" Schießt ganz allein aus mir heraus, glaube mich verhört zu haben. Verwechselt er mich etwa mit irgendwem?

„Und zu einer solchen sollte man ehrlich sein... Falsch – zu allgemein gehalten. Zu dir sollte ich ehrlich sein.  
Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst... habe ich mir heute extra Zeit für dich genommen... um dir so einiges zu erklären"  
Er pausiert kurz, lässt dabei ein schweres Seufzen über die Lippen entkommen. „Ich weiß selbst, dass ich mich nicht immer fair dir gegenüber verhalten habe... deswegen ist es nur gerecht, wenn du wenigstens meine Hintergründe kennst. Vielleicht kannst du meine Reaktionen dann ja ein bisschen besser nachvollziehen... Und meine Seite verstehen... Tja...nur wo fange ich bloß an?"

Gerührt senke ich den Kopf. So war er noch nie zu mir... Sicher, wir hatten schon manchmal ernstere Themen, er hat mir Privates über sich erzählt... aber nie... in diese Richtung... Seine Gedanken waren bisher immer ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für mich.  
Die Stimme so weich, so klar, mit solch einer beruhigenden Wirkung auf mich... Und doch schwingt solche Traurigkeit mit. Schlagartig fühle ich mich schuldig.

„Das... das müssen Sie nicht... wirklich nicht. Ich meine...", kurz suche ich nach Worten, „Sie brauchen sich jetzt nicht gezwungen fühlen, mir etwas zu erzählen, was mich nichts angeht. Sie sind mir keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig, wirklich nicht! Ich wollte mich nie in ihr Privatleben einmischen... Ich... Ich hätte sowieso nie... Ich wünschte ich hätte an diesem Abend nicht so verdammt viel getrunken!", lasse ich meiner aufgestauten Wut auf mich selbst ungehinderten Lauf. „Ich hatte keine richtige Kontrolle mehr über mich selbst... meine Zunge saß zu lose... Mein Körper hatte die Hemmschwelle verloren... Ich muss dazu sagen, dass bevor ich zu Ihnen gekommen bin... hatte ich kein besonders schönes Erlebnis... Ich hatte... Stress mit einem Freund... ich bin blindlings zu Ihnen geflüchtet... Na ja... nun wissen Sie zumindest, wieso..."

Ich presse schamhaft die Augen zusammen. Ich vermeide tunlichst das Wort Liebe oder Geständnis oder irgend ein Synonym dafür zu gebrauchen. Es ist mir so schrecklich unangenehm . Meine Gefühle für ihn sind mir so peinlich. Ich habe solche Angst vor seiner Reaktion, wenn ich wieder auf meine Gefühle für ihn zu sprechen komme... Ich könnte gerade dermaßen im Erdboden versinken!  
Am allerschlimmsten ist immer noch, dass er bereits von ihnen weiß!!!

„Ich wünschte ich wäre damals einfach nach Hause gelaufen... hätte mich in mein Zimmer eingeschlossen... Und alles wäre gut gewesen..."

„Nein... Yugi, gar nichts wäre gut gewesen."

Ich wage es nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Sie sind schon wieder feucht und ich weiß, dass die ersten Tränen hinausstürzen werden, sobald ich mich wage zu bewegen..

„Warum nicht?", antworte ich trotzig. „Dann hätte ich Sie nie damit belästigen müssen... Ich will nicht, dass Sie sich dadurch von mir bedrängt fühlen, verstehen Sie?  
Ich möchte auf gar keinen Fall, dass Sie sich wegen diesen paar Worten zu irgend etwas verpflichtet fühlen!!"

„Ich fühle mich zu rein gar nichts verpflichtet. Ich habe meinen eigenen Willen, glaub mir. Ich lasse mich zu nichts zwingen oder überreden"  
Wie kann er bloß so ruhig reden? Seine Worte so bewusst wählen? Aus mir sprudelt bereits wieder alles kreuz und quer und ohne Punkt und Komma heraus! Sämtliche Gedanken stehen Kopf, ich kann kaum noch auf die Schnelle Ordnung schaffen und mich zusammen zu reißen!

Hastig streiche ich mir die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, öffne diese dann ganz und suche seinen – die Überraschung trifft mich – warmen und fürsorglichen Blick auf mir haften.

„S-schon... Aber Sie... Sie haben mir ein deutliches ‚Nein' zu verstehen gegeben. Das muss ich akzeptieren... lernen.", ich schlucke schwer. Wieder ist meine Stimme höher als sie sein sollte, muss krampfhaft ein Schluchzen unterbinden. Es tut so weh... So unendlich weh. So ist die Wahrheit... „...Auch ohne eine Erklärung Ihrerseits", hauche ich kraftlos und realisiere erst jetzt, wie stark meine Knie doch zittern. Denn mein Kopf straft mich Lügen. Natürlich will ich ein ‚Warum' von ihm hören... Ich suche doch schon selbst so krampfhaft nach der Antwort.  
Es zerfrisst mich fortlaufend weiter! Ich fühle mich so schwach und ausgelaugt, als würde ich gleich in mich zusammen sacken.

Yami dagegen hebt eine seiner Augenbrauen und sein Blick wechselt von sicher zu irritiert. „So? Habe ich das...?"

* * *

_**Forti folgt XD**_

_Dieses Kapitel ging mir erstaunend leicht von der Hand – bin richtig zufrieden damit Nach der Umfrage aus Kapitel 16 habe ich nun meinen Stil ein wenig aktualisiert - g  
Für diejenigen, die gefragt hatten, was genau jetzt neu ist: Ich bemühe mich nun im großen und ganzen die Beschreibungen etwas kürzer, aber dafür aussagekräftiger zu gestalten. Ich weiß selbst, dass ich manchmal zuu weit ausgeholt habe und arbeite ständig daran, nicht zu langatmig zu werden und trotzdem die Gefühle nicht zu vernachlässigen! Auf die lege ich nämlich besonderen Wert... und sind irgendwie zu einer Art Markenzeichen von mir geworden, was? XD Man lernt ja nie aus_

_(1) Der ist frei von mir erfunden! XD" Gibt ja die Stadt Domino eh nicht wirklich, also nichts wo man nachschlagen könnte... Nishiari is allerdings eine Hauptstraße in Tokyo gg_

_verbeugt sich tief vor ihrem Leserpuplikum  
Ich danke euch für Alles!! Noch nie habe ich so viele Resonanzen zu einer FF erhalten! Und damit meine ich nicht nur die 550 Kommi-Grenze, welche vor kurzem gesprengt wurde! All eure ENS'e, Rückfragen, FanArts... und sogar Gedichte!  
Danke, Danke, Danke!!!_

_Ich freue mich so endlos, dass die Story so gut ankommt!  
Damit erfüllt diese Fanfic ihren vollsten Zweck – und zwar euch Lesefreude zu geben!! ._

_Wollte auch nochmal drauf hinweisen, dass auch Kritik herzlich willkommen ist - schließlich will ich mich auch weiter entwickeln und nich immer auf einem Level stehen bleiben - man lernt ja nie aus! Bitte schreibt mir eure ehrlichen Gedanken!_

_Eure Polarstern_


	19. One Moment in time

Teil 19: One Moment in time

Jaaaaah, mich gibt's noch!! Und diese FF auch noch .  
Hier bin ich zurück mit der Fortsetzung und möchte mich noch mal für die soo  
lange Wartezeit nach soo einem fiesen Cliffie entschuldigen!!  
Ich hatte mit so einigem zu kämpfen... wie etwa persönliche Probleme, eine  
Schreibblockade und Schulstress... uû Aber jetzt ist es ja besser

Gehört habe ich beim Tippen: Nelly Furtado „Promiscuous girl" und  
hauptsächlich „all good things come to an end", Gwen Stefani „Sweet  
Escape" & Nickelback „If everyone cared"

Genießt das Lesen! Und verschlingt das Kapi nicht zu schnell – der Nachschub  
wird etwa 1 – 2 Monate dauern schätze ich... hüstel XD

One Moment in time

Meine Augen verengen sich ungewollt kritisch und mein Mund öffnet sich  
schlagartig in purer Fassungslosigkeit.  
Wie vom Blitzschlag getroffen stehe ich da, spiele den soeben gehörten Satz  
wieder und wieder, als besäße ich das passende Tonband dazu, in meinem Kopf  
ab.  
Einen Moment lang sage ich gar nichts mehr, bin stumm und erschlagen von meinen  
Gedanken.

Der Wind hier unten am Fluss erscheint mir plötzlich viel lauter und intensiver  
zu wüten, schaurig schräg pfeift er durch die kahlen Baumkronen, peitscht den  
dunklen Fluss auf. Kalt schlägt er mir wie Ohrfeigen an den Kopf.  
Mein Inneres eine einzige Leere.

„H-haben...Sie... Das haben Sie...", stottere ich, hilflos nach festen  
Boden unter den Füßen suchend. Ich komme mir gerade so leicht vor, so  
schwebend, als hätte man mich in ein Loch gestoßen und ließe mich nun  
geradewegs ins Nichts fallen.

Er sieht mich einfach an. Seine Lippen unbeweglich und entfernt von jeglicher  
Erklärung aufeinander gepresst.  
Seine feuerroten Augen scheinen viel mehr mit mir zu sprechen als der Rest.  
Ernst und ausdrucksstark betrachtet er mich. Wie als würde er nach etwas  
suchen.

Und ich schau dir in die Augen  
Bin geblendet von dem Licht  
Was selbst um sich greift  
Auch wenn du nicht sprichst

- Und alles an dir bleibt stumm.

Warum? Warum? Warum?

Eine weitere Weile herrscht Schweigen.  
„Ich habe doch gar nichts...", beginnt er irgendwann.  
„Gar nichts zu deinen Gefühlen gesagt... Du hast doch nie eine Antwort von  
mir erhalten. Hattest du nicht gemerkt, dass ich mich bisher überhaupt nicht zu  
deiner Aussage geäußert habe? Oder der Ansatz deiner Aussage... Ich habe dich  
nur unterbrochen."

Mein Hals wird kalt, schnürt sich weiter zu. Was soll das hier? Was macht er  
mit mir?  
Ist das ein Spiel? Bloß wieder einer seiner Tests?? Was soll ich jetzt noch  
glauben?

Er zögert kurz, sucht wieder Blickkontakt. Doch was er sieht scheint ihn nicht  
im Geringsten zu beruhigen, denn seine Gesichtszüge versteifen sich noch  
weiter, seine Mimik wird bitterer.  
„Ich... Ich habe dich doch schlicht und ergreifend bloß gebeten... nicht  
weiter zu sprechen... Ich habe dich doch einfach aufgehalten... den Rest des  
Satzes auszusprechen...Oder eher den folgenden Satz tatsächlich..." ,er  
scheint nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, „...die Freiheit zu schenken."  
Eine sehr eigenartige Formulierung, huscht es für Bruchstücke von Sekunden  
bitter durch meine Gedanken.  
„Ich... Ich wollte es nicht hören..." Yami wendet seine Augen von mir,  
schaut stattdessen an mir vorbei hinaus auf den stillen Fluss.  
„Das war alles...", endet er.

„Wie bitte?" - Er wollte es nicht hören?? Ja aber... Warum??  
„Entschuldigen Sie – aber ich verstehe nicht! Was ist „Alles"...? Und  
was wollen Sie mir damit sagen...?"

Abrupt hebt er den Kopf, mustert mich mit einem Blick als hätte ich eine  
völlig fremde Sprache gesprochen und er kein Wort verstanden. Kritisch wandern  
seine Augen minimal von rechts nach links und umgekehrt.  
Er denkt nach, ist viel zu vorsichtig in seiner Wortwahl. Zumindest zu  
vorsichtig für mich!  
Mir ist es langsam aber sicher egal wie er mir seinen Standpunkt erklärt...  
Hauptsache er tut's! Und zwar bald!  
Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich will auch nicht mehr! Alles was ich will sind gescheite  
Antworten!

„Ich will sagen", greift er meinen Satz auf, „dass ich an jenem Abend  
nichts mehr gesagt oder getan habe, als dich in deinem Redefluss zu stoppen."  
Mein Gegenüber holt tief Luft: „Dich gleichzeitig vielleicht auch vor einem  
Fehler warnen... und uns beide schützen... Ach, ich weiß es selbst nicht so  
genau..."

Meine Kinnlade kippt ein ganzes Stockwerk tiefer. Uns beide schützen?!  
Noch immer bekomme ich keinen weiteren Ton über die Lippen, weiß gar nicht wie  
mir geschieht.

Der junge Mann wendet mir den Rücken zu, streckt seine linke Hand aus und ballt  
diese zur Faust.  
Ich habe ihn wohl eindeutig damit unterschätzt, wenn ich tatsächlich die  
letzten Tage geglaubt habe, dass ihn unsere Situation bisher ruhig und kalt  
gelassen hat.  
Denn er schlägt mit der Unterseite der Faust einmal auf den wirklich perfekt  
dafür geeigneten breiten, tief gefurchten Stamm der Kastanie.

„Aber anscheinend ist dies eher ins Gegenteil übergeschlagen... Und dabei  
wollte ich dir eigentlich nie von ihm erzählen!"  
Seine Stimme klingt nun verzweifelt, wirklich schmerzhaft und verletzt. Anhand  
seiner immer heller werdenden Fingerknöchel erkenne ich deutlich den Druck,  
welchen er noch immer gegenüber dem wohl kaum weichenden Baum aufrecht erhalten  
muss.  
Seine komplette Körperhaltung ist völlig stocksteif und verklemmt, als erwarte  
er Prügel, wenn er es auch nur wagen würde, sich zu bewegen.

„Von wem?", frage ich beinahe trocken und bin schon wieder geschockt über  
mich selbst, wie dunkel und tief doch meine eigene Stimme klingen kann.  
Bin das wirklich ich, der hier spricht? Mir kommt alles so unrealistisch vor...  
Yami erst solch verwirrende Worte sprechen zu hören, dann diese urplötzliche  
Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit mit anzusehen. Ich komme mir viel mehr wie ein  
Zuschauer im Kinosessel vor als in meinem eigenen Leben!

„Aber wie es aussieht... Muss es wohl langsam sein. Ich möchte dich nicht  
noch weiter verletzen... Wobei... argh! Ich glaube das einfach nicht!" Er  
wirbelt zurück, so dass ich ihn wieder von vorne sehe.

Ungläubig und unschlüssig stehe ich hinter ihm, lasse den Ereignissen freien  
Lauf.  
Ich weiß schon lange nicht mehr, was ich überhaupt glauben soll und was nicht.

Ob er sich womöglich ähnlich fühlt...?

„Ich habe dich doch verletzt, oder?"

Diese direkte Frage zieht mich wieder ein ganzes Stück aus meinem Sumpf aus  
einer Masse von Fragen, Unklarheiten, Angst und Verwirrung und zwingt mich dazu,  
nicht länger in mir selbst zu versinken, sondern vermehrt auf seine  
Interaktionen einzugehen.  
Unschlüssig, wie ich mich verhalten soll, nehme ich mir vor zunächst einmal  
gar nichts zu tun.  
Doch zu spät – und zwar erst an Yami Athems verbissenem Blick erkenne ich,  
dass mein Körper bereits selbstständig die Antwort gegeben hat. Meine  
Schultern hängen kraftlos herunter, mein Blick hat automatisch den Boden  
gesucht und gefunden und meine Mundwinkel zucken hin und wieder im tapferen  
Versuch, ihr Herabsinken zu verhindern.

Ich kann nicht genau erklären wieso – doch es tut weh – es tut ziemlich weh  
zu hören, dass er mich verletzt hat. Müsste es mich nicht eigentlich  
erleichtern, zu wissen, dass er es selbst erkannt hat? Doch das tut es nicht.  
Denn wie von Geisterhand sind diese schmerzhaften Gefühle der letzten Tage  
wieder da. Als hätte er sie mit seiner Frage gerufen.  
Es ist einfach, dass er mich mit dieser Aussprache direkt an alles erinnert.  
Brühwarm schäumt alles bislang brav zurück gedrängte wieder an die  
Oberfläche.  
Hart schlucke ich.

„Nein... Nein, das hatte ich nicht... Nicht so gewollt...!", jammert Yami  
Athem kraftlos und lässt sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum nach hinten  
fallen.

Schluckend beobachte ich ihn. Irgendwie macht er mir jetzt Angst. Und ein  
verdammt mulmiges, frostiges Gefühl im Magen, da ihn offenbar etwas sehr aus  
der Fassung bringt. Und wenn er dies dann noch öffentlich zeigt – wenn auch  
eher unbewusst – aber wenn sich diese Anspannung von selbst einen Weg aus  
seinem Körper hinaus sucht, dann ist es tatsächlich ernst. Dann frisst ihn  
etwas von innen auf.  
Und dass diese Tatsache offenbar im direkten Zusammenhang mit mir steht, das  
macht wiederum mich fertig.

„Ich wollte dir kein klares ‚Nein' geben... aber genauso wenig ein  
offizielles ‚Ja'... Ich kann nicht, Yugi. Ich kann einfach nicht..."

„Ich...ich...", flüstere ich mir auf die Lippen beißend und um Fassung  
ringend. Einmal noch sammele ich mich, spreche mir selbst Mut zu.

„Ich würde es aber gerne hören. Es scheint ja etwas mit mir zu tun zu  
haben..."

„Hat es auch", ist die prompte Antwort.  
„Also gut... Du sollst es wissen, vielleicht verstehst du mich dann besser.  
Okay... lass mich überlegen... Wo ich anfange... Ich war noch nie gut darin,  
etwas in Worte zu verpacken und zu erzählen. Ich war schon immer  
Naturwissenschaftler... Und die haben bekanntlich nur ihre Zahlen, Abkürzungen  
und Formeln." Der Versuch eines Lächelns, welcher aber nicht so recht  
funktionieren will.

„Naturwissenschaftler. Am besten fange ich dort an.  
Ich war gerade ins dritte Semester gekommen, die Ferien waren um – und wie  
immer gab es eine riesige Masse neu eingeschriebener Studenten.  
Die Gänge waren mal wieder verstopft von all den Erstsemestlern, welche ihre  
Räume und Säle nicht finden konnten. Wie du dir vorstellen kannst ist so ein  
Campus ja auch riesig – kaum zu vergleichen mit einer normalen Schule."

Irritiert lassen meine Augen nicht von ihm ab. Wie weit holt er denn jetzt aus?  
Drittes Semester? Sein Studium...? Was kommt denn jetzt...? Ich ahne nichts  
Gutes...

„Ich war gerade mit einigen Kommilitonen auf dem Weg zur nächsten Vorlesung,  
als er mir auffiel... Er lief ganz allein durch den Gang, von Tür zu Tür und  
kontrollierte jedes Schild.  
Wir sprachen ihn an und halfen ihm, seinen Saal zu finden... Er studierte  
Ägyptologie.  
Ich konnte damals darüber nur lächeln – ich habe mich noch nie viel aus der  
antiken Geschichte meiner Vorfahren gemacht. Für mich zählte immer schon das  
Hier und Heute und wie die moderne Welt um uns herum funktioniert... All diese  
Wunder der Moderne... nicht die alten Pharaonen und ihre Pyramiden. Auch wenn  
ich zugeben muss dass sie wirklich hübsch anzusehen sind und ich mir meine  
Heimat gar nicht ohne vorstellen kann.  
Oh, ich merke, ich schweife vom Thema ab... Entschuldige."  
Tief seufzt er. Langsam rutscht er am Baumstamm hinab, kommt in der Hocke zum  
Stillstand.

„Jedenfalls hatten wir noch ein ganzes Stück gemeinsamen Weg vor uns. Und ich  
erwähnte wohl irgendwann nebenbei, als er über Ägypten schwärmte und meinte,  
irgendwann im Leben einmal dorthin zu wollen, dass ich oft 2 Mal im Jahr dort  
bin...  
So kam ich das erste Mal mit ihm ins Gespräch.  
Und weitere folgten.  
Er war völlig besessen davon, dass ich Ägypter bin. Anscheinend interessierte  
ihn plötzlich auch das moderne Land am Nil. Wir trafen uns immer öfter in den  
Gängen, zufällig lagen unsere beiden Fachgebiete in Block D des riesigen  
Campusses. Ab und zu gingen wir auch zusammen in die Mensa.  
Wie du dir jetzt vielleicht bereits gedacht hast... Jah, wir wurden irgendwann  
ein Paar.  
Mikosch und ich."

Ich atme schwer. Mein Magen drückt die anderen Eingeweide zusammen. Musste das  
sein? Muss er mir von einem seiner Ex-Freunde erzählen...? Oder... etwa immer  
noch Partner?  
Ich hatte eigentlich nach all der Zeit darauf geschlossen, er sei nicht  
vergeben... Sein Ring war doch neulich bloß Show gewesen...?  
Was kommt jetzt? Was soll das?  
Ich fühle mich so beklemmend...

„Und was... was hat das nun mit mir zu tun?", frage ich hilflos und trocken.

„Eine Menge. Dazu komme ich jetzt..."  
Er hebt den Blick und sieht von unten zu mir hinauf. Dabei muss er wohl gegen  
die Sonne in meinem Rücken ankämpfen und blinzelt einige Male mit den Lidern  
– wendet den Blick aber nicht ab.

„Eigentlich... Alles."  
„Was??" ich verstehe gar nichts mehr!

„Ihr... seid euch so gleich! Er und du.  
Dieser Blick, mit welchem du mich ansehen kannst. Diese Augen... so groß, so  
klar. Aber Mikosch's waren nicht so dunkel wie deine... Seine Augenfarbe war  
richtig blassblau... so ähnlich wie bei Kacy. Passend zu seinen dunkelblonden  
Haaren.  
Aber diese Gesichtsform! Diese leicht runden, aber trotzdem schmalen Züge...  
Wenn du mich so seitlich ansiehst... mit diesen großen, traurigen Augen... Dann  
sehe ich ihn!  
Ich hatte manchmal wirklich das Gefühl, er stünde wieder vor mir!"

Ungläubig starre ich ihn an. Kann meinen Mund gar nicht mehr zubekommen.  
Eine eisige Kälte hat von mir Besitz ergriffen, hat mich zur fröstelnden  
Statue werden lassen.  
Das kann nicht sein... Das ist unmöglich!  
Ich soll wie sein Ex sein? Zu viel Ähnlichkeit?  
DAS soll es sein...?  
Das... das geht doch gar nicht... was soll das...? Er lügt doch! Jeder Mensch  
ist einzigartig!

„Auch eure ganze Art, euer Verhalten... ist soo ähnlich!  
Diese schüchterne, nachdenkliche Art. Auf der einen Seite so leise, so  
unauffällig... Ihr seid beide so stille Menschen, so ruhig und in euch gekehrt.  
Und wenn man euch dann ein wenig besser kennt... man euer Vertrauen hat, dann  
zeigt ihr euer liebevolles Wesen. Das anhängliche, das verständnisvolle Wesen.  
Dann beginnt ihr euch zu öffnen, man kann sich wunderbar unterhalten, Spaß  
zusammen haben – und jeder der euch so erlebt, spürt den Unterschied.  
Ich habe bei dir ziemlich schnell gemerkt, dass du Mikosch ziemlich ähnelst.  
Als ich bewusst darauf geachtet habe, ist mir noch viel mehr aufgefallen.

Du redest sogar ab und zu wie er... Bist durch deinen Großvater – welcher  
auch Archäologe war – auch am alten Ägypten interessiert, du zweifelst oft  
an deinen eigenen Fähigkeiten, hast ein mangelndes Selbstbewusstsein.  
Mikosch hatte ständig daran gezweifelt, dass er sein Studium je erfolgreich  
absolvieren würde.  
Und doch war er kein Schwarzseher. Kein depressiver Typ. Er hatte immer Freude  
an jedem Tag, hat immer positiv in den Tag hinein gelebt, und sein Bestes  
gegeben.

Er war ein kleiner Träumer... und ich glaube, dass du auch einer bist. Du hast  
mir ja erzählt, dass du außerhalb von zu Hause kein gerade angenehmes  
Erwachsenwerden hattest. Das war bei Mikosch genauso. Er erzählte mir auch oft,  
wie man ihn früher auf seiner alten Schule eingesperrt, geschlagen oder  
erpresst hatte. Er war das typische Mobbingopfer. Als ich ihn kennen lernte war  
das zum Glück natürlich bereits längst Vergangenheit – aber seine Psyche  
hatte dies gewaltig beeinflusst.  
Ich denke, dass das auch der Grund ist, warum du so leise und vorsichtig bist.  
Warum du in der Schülermasse untergehst – oder eher gesprochen es auf  
gewisse, unbewusste Weise versuchst, um nicht unangenehm aufzufallen und wieder  
zum Opfer irgendwelcher Stärkeren zu werden.  
Liege ich da richtig?"

Ich reagiere gar nicht. Kann überhaupt nicht richtig geradeaus denken. Mir  
schwirrt der Kopf.

„Yugi...? Soll ich überhaupt noch weiter sprechen? Oder sollten wir lieber  
abbrechen?"  
Eine Frage mit todernster Mimik.  
Und meiner Auffassung nach dauert es Stunden, bis ich mit wackeliger Stimme  
„bitte weiter" hervor bringe.  
„Warum sind Sie nicht mehr mit Mikosch zusammen... Wenn Sie so viel Gutes  
über ihn erwähnen..." Stottere ich traumatisiert. Ich fühle mich wie im  
Tunnel. Ich soll sein wie wer anderes?  
Bedeutet das dann... Immer wenn wir etwas gemeinsam unternommen haben... Wenn  
ich dachte, wir verstehen uns gut... und dass er mich mögen würde...  
Hat er dann etwa nur Mikosch in mir gesehen??  
Nicht mich als mich selbst...?

Mein Hals schmerzt, meine Kehle schnürt mir die Luft ab. Es tut weh, diese  
Vorstellung tut unendlich weh.  
Ich reiße mich aufs Heftigste zusammen, um nicht loszuheulen.  
Hat etwa Mikosch mit ihm Schluss gemacht und Yami ist nie darüber hinweg  
gekommen? Wollte er mich nun zu seinem Ersatz erklären??

„Ach..." Ein bloßes Kopfschütteln. Yami vergräbt seine Hände in den  
Haaren.  
Es ist mittlerweile ziemlich dunkel geworden, die Sonne ist völlig  
verschwunden. Nichts ist geblieben vom roten Abendhimmel und dem diesen  
widerspiegelnden, bunt glitzernden Fluss.  
Das Wasser schimmert weiterhin, aber nun eher von den ersten Sternen, die sich  
ihren Weg aus den schwarzen, wolkenlosen Tiefen suchen.  
Mit der Dunkelheit kommt die Kälte. Äußerlich – und innerlich.  
Ich hätte mir mehr als das dünne Herbstjäckchen anziehen sollen. Es ist noch  
immer tiefster Winter.  
Als könne ich mich selbst wärmen – oder vielmehr bräuchte ich nun einen  
Schutz zum anlehnen, schlinge ich die Arme um mich selbst.

„Nicht mehr hier... Nicht mehr in dieser Welt... Ich hoffe nur er war nicht  
allzu geschockt, als er nach dem Unfall weder in Anubis' noch in Ammit's  
Antlitz blicken durfte. Hoffentlich war er nicht zu enttäuscht als er Schwärze  
sah... Anstatt die berühmte weiße Feder des letzten Gerichts."  
Yami lacht kurz, doch ich spüre direkt, das Lachen der versteckten Verzweiflung  
und der tiefen Trauer.  
„Mikosch glaubte an diese ganzen uralten Göttergeschichten... Er hat sie  
immerhin zu genüge studiert. Er war fest überzeugt davon, eines Tages Anubis  
gegenüber zu treten... Er hatte immer panische Angst davor, von Ammit gefressen  
zu werden. Er war einerseits so naiv... Nun, mittlerweile wird er hinzugelernt  
haben... wenn auch etwas spät. Ich hoffe es beruhigt ihn, niemals gefressen  
worden zu sein."

Der Knoten in meinem Hals schwillt an.  
„Unfall?" wiederhole ich bloß wispernd.

„Ja. Mit dem Auto. Auf dem Rückweg von einer Kommilitonen-Party. Ein Kumpel  
von ihm wollte ihn nach Hause fahren. Es war der Abend vor einer sehr wichtigen  
Prüfung – darum auch der Anlass für die Party – ein letztes Mal Spaß  
haben vor dem bitteren Ernst. Und um zu verhindern, dass sich möglichst keiner  
mehr am letzten Abend den Kopf mit Lernstoff zuschüttete. Dann wohl lieber mit  
Alkohol. Eine recht verrückte Idee, wenn mich einer gefragt hätte.  
Ich bin auch damals nicht dabei gewesen, es war bloß für seinen Fachbereich.  
Aber ihnen kam auf der Autobahn ein Geisterfahrer entgegen. Kéko, der Freund  
mit dem Mikosch gefahren ist, konnte unmöglich ausweichen. Obwohl bei ihm  
später keinerlei Alkoholkonsum nachgewiesen wurde...  
Nein, Kéko und Mikosch hatten keinen Tropfen angerührt... Und wurden von  
einem Betrunkenen in den Tod gerissen..."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starre ich hinunter. Mein gesamter Mundraum ist  
vertrocknet, meine Zunge scheint am Gaumen festgeklebt.  
Ich kann gar nicht fassen, was er mir hier erzählt.

„Und weißt du... Yugi... Da ich ja versprochen habe, ehrlich zu dir zu  
sein... Ich hoffe, du kannst mir das verzeihen... Aber...  
Ach...! Du wirst es sicher nicht verstehen, ich weiß es... Aber... Zuerst  
habe ich dich gar nicht so richtig als eigenständige Person wahrgenommen...  
Du sahst aus wie er, redetest wie er... benahmst dich sogar oft wie er... Ich  
war völlig verwirrt und teilweise sogar erschrocken über diese Ähnlichkeit!  
Ich habe dir ja bereits gesagt, dass ich nicht an diese Göttergeschichten und  
diesen ganzen Hokus-Pokus glaube... Aber ich habe echt eine Zeit lang darüber  
nachgedacht, ob es nicht doch so etwas wie Wiedergeburten gibt. Ich habe  
wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass Mikosch's Seele seinen Weg in dir zu  
mir zurück sucht... Das ist wirklich krank, oder??  
Ich habe diese Vorstellung auch nie jemanden weiter erzählt... Wobei Mirai sehr  
schnell selbst die Parallelen zwischen euch Beiden gesehen und somit  
herausgefunden hat, was ich denke. Die Frau hat einfach zu viel mit mir zusammen  
gelebt... sie kennt mich zu gut!  
Jedenfalls... bitte behalte diese Wahnvorstellungen für dich, okay? Ich weiß  
zwar, dass du es sowieso niemandem erzählt hättest – aber ich möchte nur  
sicher gehen.  
Ich erkläre mich mittlerweile ja auch für bescheuert...

Aber ich erzähle dir das... weil das einfach der Grund ist, weswegen es mir  
schwer fällt... Dir näher zu kommen. Sehr schwer. Zumindest mittlerweile.  
Zuerst... nun ja ... ich will es dir nicht verschweigen... Doch anfangs habe ich  
der Ähnlichkeit zu Mikosch wegen deine Nähe gesucht. Ich habe ihn tatsächlich  
statt deiner vor mir stehen sehen... Irgendwie hat sich mein Verstand gewaltig  
verabschiedet gehabt... Mein Herz fing an mir Trugbilder vorzuspielen... Ich  
setzte euch zu gleich...  
Ich weiß es nicht genau... aber ich glaube ich habe eine kleine Weile lang  
gedacht, du könntest ihn ersetzen. Du könntest mir meinen Mikosch, der mich  
viel zu früh unfreiwillig verlassen hat, zurückgeben...  
Und glaube mir... Yugi..." Meinen Namen spricht er dieses Mal ganz bewusst  
aus. Doch ich will nichts weiter davon hören!!  
Er soll aufhören!! Am liebsten würde ich mir auf der Stelle die Ohren zuhalten  
und ganz laut schreien!  
Einfach Schreien! Durch ganz Japan! Sollen doch alle es mitbekommen und diesen  
Schmerz mit mir teilen!!  
Es ist unvorstellbar... Ich kann nicht mehr... ich breche gleich auf dem Boden  
zusammen!!

All die Zeit habe ich gedacht er mag mich!! Mich, mich allein! Wir haben uns so  
gut verstanden!  
Uns öfters in der Freizeit getroffen... geredet... zusammen gelacht...  
vollkommen unbeschwert. Auch die eine oder andere Zärtlichkeit haben wir  
ausgetauscht... Jah, sogar geküsst haben wir uns!! ... Oder besser er hat  
letztendlich mich geküsst nach meinem vergeblichen Versuch. Hat er seine  
Meinung etwa nur geändert, weil er zuerst mich selbst, Yugi Mutou... dann aber  
doch plötzlich diesen Mikosch vor sich sah??  
Hat er mich etwa deshalb so urplötzlich so verlangend zurückgeküsst...?  
Mein Magen dreht sich herum, macht bereits die ersten krampfartigen  
Würgereflexe.  
Nein, nein NEEEEIIIIIN!!

Das ist nicht wahr!! Das kann er mir nicht antun!!  
Tausend Nadeln durchspießen mein Herz – hat er etwa wieder nur mit mir  
gespielt??  
Mich benutzt für seine Illusion??  
Das... nie hätte ich ihm das zugetraut...nie...  
Es mag verrückt klingen... unlogisch... Ich hatte nie etwas Ernstes mit ihm...  
Nein, wir waren nicht einmal ein Paar... nicht einmal als Affäre kann man unser  
Zusammenspiel bezeichnen...  
Und doch... tut es weh... als hätte er mich betrogen... Als hätte er mich mit  
einem Anderen, einem mir völlig Fremden, hintergangen.  
Wobei... er war für Yami nicht fremd... Er war einst Yamis Ein und Alles...  
Und mit diesem Verlust hat er sicher noch nicht abgeschlossen...  
Hilflos und so unendlich kraftlos sinke ich tatsächlich auf der feuchten Wiese  
in die Knie.  
Gestern hatte hier überall noch der schöne, weiße Schnee gelegen, der Boden  
ist noch immer kalt und nass.

Yami schüttelt bloß verständnislos den Kopf, bricht aber trotz allem nicht  
den Blickkontakt.  
Auch kann ich keinerlei Anzeichen von Tränen erkennen, nach welchen ich  
fieberhaft suche. Seine Stimme klingt zwar traurig und erschüttert, aber trotz  
allem gefasst. Er wirkt mir nicht gerade, als würde er mit den Tränen  
kämpfen. Hat er es vielleicht doch schon besser verarbeitet als ich denke...?  
... Ach, was soll ich überhaupt noch denken... Alles ist Schwarz... Ich will  
nicht mehr...

„Sein Tod war der Zeitpunkt, an dem für mich endgültig ein neues Leben  
anfing. Ich wollte nie wieder mit Erinnerungen aus unserem gemeinsamen Leben in  
Berührung kommen... Ich verfluchte die Liebe... schon das zweite Mal im  
Leben... und an dem Tag als ich vor Wut auf die gesamte Welt eine ägyptische  
Vase in meinen Wandspiegel schmiss, wollte ich nie jemals wieder eine Beziehung  
haben... und sämtliche antike, ägyptischen Gegenstände, welche Mikosch in  
meine Wohnung angeschleppt hatte, verschwanden... Das ist der Grund, warum sich  
keine einzige ägyptische Figur oder Bild bei mir befindet...

Fortan begann ich sogar meinen zweiten Vornamen zu hassen...  
Mikosch nannte mich immer nur bei diesem... Er fand ihn so toll... Für ihn war  
ich nie Yami. Für ihn als Ägyptenfan ging ein Traum in Erfüllung als sein  
fester Freund auch noch wirklich Amun hieß.  
Ach, das konntest du ja noch gar nicht wissen... Entschuldige, ich bin gerade  
selbst etwas durch den Wind.  
Ich heiße mit vollem Namen Yami Amun Athem. Ich hab's dir nie erzählt... Ich  
hatte nie wirklich einen Grund dazu. Immerhin sind wir Lehrer und Schüler...  
Aber irgendwie sind wir das auch schon lange nicht mehr. Findest du nicht?  
Oh man... Wenn das alles jemals raus kommt... was alles zwischen uns gewesen  
ist... dann könnte ich meinen Job auf immer abschreiben..." Ein tiefes  
Seufzen.  
„Nun ja... Jetzt ist es zu spät...  
Jedenfalls... Bitte nenne mich nie Amun. Ich bin Yami... Einfach  
Yami...okay?"  
Er streckt die linke Hand aus, hält sie mir hin.

Das gibt es doch nicht...

Ich spüre bereits meinen gesamten Körper nicht mehr. Viel mehr fühle ich mich  
wie eine zu große, unpassende, leere Hülle. Kalt und schwarz.  
Mikosch. Alles nur wegen Mikosch...?  
Und was ist mit Yugi... was ist mit mir...?  
Was soll das hier mit seinem Namen überhaupt? Er ist Yami? Ist das ein Angebot  
ihn ab jetzt so zu nennen... Oder wie soll ich das verstehen?  
Das will ich doch überhaupt nicht mehr!! Mag sein, dass ich mir das lange Zeit  
gewünscht habe... Dass er mir das Du anbietet... Aber jetzt? Jetzt?  
Meine Kehle brennt, schmerzt noch stärker.  
Ich kann nicht anders und heiße Tränen schießen hervor, kann sie nicht  
länger zurück pressen.  
Jetzt will ich das überhaupt nicht mehr!  
Er soll mir fern bleiben! Fern!

Schluchzend reiße ich mich vom Boden auf, meine Jeans ist durchgeweicht und der  
harte Grund drückt unermesslich gegen meine Knie.

„Das... das tut mir alles sehr leid für Sie... Danke für diese vertraulichen  
Informationen... Ich... muss nun gehen! Tschüss!"  
Das ertrage ich nicht länger! Ich wirbele herum und sprinte los. Ich will  
rennen, laufen, jagen, so dass die Umgebung an mir vorbeifliegt. Durch das Tempo  
und den stechenden Wind in den Augen sogar bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verschwimmt,  
damit ich niemanden um mich herum mehr wahrnehmen kann. Ich will allein sein.  
Ich will schreien um diesen angestauten Schmerz und diese Enttäuschung los zu  
werden.  
Ich war bloß ein Ersatz! Ich war ein Anderer!  
Das ertrage ich nicht!

Ich renne von der Wiese, zurück auf den Weg und weiter an den Promenade  
entlang. Es ist bereits mehr als nur dunkel, ich erkenne kaum wohin ich trete.  
Umso besser höre ich ihn in dieser dunklen, stickigen Stille nach mir  
schreien.

„YUGI!! Warte hab ich gesagt!!" Lass mich! Mir ist egal, was du jetzt noch  
zu sagen hast, Yami! Ich verzichte gern auf deine Entschuldigungen!!

Mein Herz rast, ich kann meinen eigenen Puls dröhnend in den Ohren hämmern  
hören.  
Geh weg, lass mich allein! Ich brauche Zeit zum Nachdenken!  
Ich muss doch das alles erst verkraften!  
Meine Atmung geht so schnell, ich komme kaum noch mit dem Luftholen nach, so  
schnell wie mein Körper den Sauerstoff benötigt. Es geht alles viel zu  
langsam... So als würde ich die Luft anhalten... doch das völlige Gegenteil  
ist der Fall!  
Es fühlt sich beinahe so an, als würde ich das Falsche einatmen... als wäre  
der lebensnotwendige Sauerstoff aus der Luft gewichen und hätte einem stickigen  
Giftgas Platz gemacht.  
Alles um mich herum beginnt sich zu drehen... mir wird schwindelig...

Scheiße, doch nicht jetzt!! Ich kenne dieses Gefühl... Warum muss mein  
blödes, krankes Herz jetzt schon wieder schlapp machen??  
Ich muss hier weg, verdammt!  
Wenigstens bis zur Bahnhaltestelle muss ich es schaffen... dort kann ich sicher  
irgendwo einsteigen und flüchten – egal in welche Richtung! Dann kann ich  
mich beim Fahren genug ausruhen... Bitte Körper... verlass mich jetzt nicht!!

„Halte doch endlich mal an!! Ich habe noch etwas zu sagen!"

Immer wieder er – immer wieder seine Stimme.  
Er will überhaupt nicht mit mir reden... Er sieht in mir doch bloß  
Mikosch... Natürlich will er nicht, dass dieser Mikosch ihn schon wieder  
verlässt ... DAS IST DOCH ALLES!!

WUMM!

Ein unheimlicher Schmerz, es wird nass und kalt um mich herum.  
Für wenige Sekunden ist es mir völlig egal was passiert ist, wo ich jetzt bin  
und wie alles weitergeht.  
Ich halte lediglich die Augen geschlossen und keuche schwer vor mich hin.  
Langsam spüre ich die frische Luft in meiner Lunge, die Angst zu ersticken  
weicht.

Nach zwei weiteren Atemzügen wage ich es, die bisher ausgeblendete Umgebung um  
mich herum wieder allmählich wahrzunehmen.  
Ich liege - ist das Erste, was mir in den Sinn kommt.  
Halb auf dem Bauch, halb seitlich – mein Ellenbogen schmerzt und brennt und  
auch meine Hüfte sowie der rechte Oberschenkel scheinen einiges abbekommen zu  
haben.  
Bin ich doch ohnmächtig geworden?  
Blinzelnd öffne ich die Augen.  
Schwärze.

Tief schnaufend richte ich meinen Oberkörper auf, stütze mich dabei auf meine  
brennenden Hände.  
„Autsch..."  
Heißer Atem an meinem Ohr, ebenfalls schnell und unregelmäßig. Oh nein.  
„Geht's wieder?" Tatsächlich, er ist da.  
Und er hockt unmittelbar neben mir, den Oberkörper sogar über mich gebeugt.  
„Mhhm...", nicke ich bestätigend. Natürlich geht nichts, rein gar nichts.  
Aber Hauptsache er verschwindet schnellstmöglich.

„Ich hatte dich im Lauf geschnappt, du musst wohl dabei gestolpert sein, denn  
wir gingen beide zu Boden... Im Fall bist du bewusstlos geworden... Ich wollte  
dir aufhelfen doch du warst für wenige Sekunden unansprechbar. Ich bin froh,  
dass du wieder zu dir gekommen bist."

„Lassen Sie mich gehen..."  
„Nein, lasse ich nicht. Und jetzt schon gar nicht mehr... Kannst du aufstehen?  
Ich helfe dir."  
Er zieht sich mit dem Oberkörper zurück, hockt neben mir und hält mir beide  
Hände hin.

Soll ich annehmen...? Nach all dem, was er mir vorhin offenbart hat?  
Diesen Schock den er mir zugefügt hat...?  
Ich bin nichts weiter als eine Kopie... Eine Kopie dessen, was ihm geraubt  
wurde...  
Unentschlossen bleibe ich liegen, starre ihn bloß verstört an.

„Hör zu... Ich weiß, dass es nicht gerade einfach ist das zu verkraften...  
was ich dir... nun ja – offenbart habe. Ich weiß auch, was du jetzt denkst.  
Aber ich war noch nicht ganz fertig mit meinem Bericht.  
Du hattest mich eigentlich an der wichtigsten Stelle unterbrochen..." Yami  
hält den Kopf leicht schräg und ein sanfter Blick ruht auf mir, während er  
eine hervor gerutschte blonde Strähne zurück hinter sein rechtes Ohr streicht.

Kein Tadel ist in seiner Stimme enthalten, keine Spur von Ärgernis oder  
Bitterkeit über meine Flucht.  
Diese roten Augen tragen wieder diese typische Aura... dieses Glitzern trotz der  
Dunkelheit, welches mich jedes Mal aufs Neue zurück in seinen Bann zieht.  
Zwar hat mich die Enttäuschung noch immer fest in der Hand, doch ich schiebe  
sie davon. Ich versuche mich wenigstens für die nächsten Minuten bestmöglich  
zurück auf seine nächsten Aussagen zu konzentrieren. Denn ich bin neugierig.  
Neugierig was er wohl Weiteres zu erzählen hat.

Der junge Mann bleibt neben mir hocken, nimmt seine Hände zurück und platziert  
diese stattdessen auf seinen Oberschenkeln.  
„Es ist wahr... Dass ich dich zu Anfangs für Mikosch gehalten habe... Dass  
ich euch unbewusst gleich gesetzt und ohne es wahr haben zu wollen nach  
Parallelen zwischen euch gesucht habe. Und ich betone das ‚zu Anfangs'  
bewusst... Denn mittlerweile bin ich sehr wohl in der Lage euch zu trennen. Ihr  
seht euch auch immerhin nicht wirklich ähnlich... Zwar schon in manchen  
Situationen... Wie dein Blick.. oder auch deine Körpergröße erinnert an  
ihn... aber es ist bei weitem nicht so, dass irgendwer euch hätte für  
miteinander verwandt halten oder euch verwechseln können."

„Aha...", gebe ich bloß verbissen von mir. Den Kopf abwendend und vor mir  
auf den Boden schauend. Das war nicht wirklich das, was ich gehofft hatte zu  
hören.

„Und charakterlich... da gibt es schon ein paar kleine Unterschiede..."  
Kleine...? Nur kleine...?!  
„Yugi... Ich stecke zurzeit mitten in einem Verarbeitungsprozess. Denn... Ich  
möchte, dass du Yugi bist. Und niemand sonst. Du hast es nicht verdient mit  
irgendwem verglichen oder gleichgestellt zu werden. Ich will dich keinesfalls zu  
einem Ersatz von meinem verstorbenen Exfreund machen...  
Das wäre einfach nicht fair. Das wäre auch das Letzte was ich für eine andere  
Person sein möchte. Darum... bin ich nun auf dem Weg dahin, einen Schlussstrich  
unter meine letzte Beziehung zu setzen. Ich muss wirklich mit der Vergangenheit  
abschließen... Mirai hat so Recht..."  
Er schüttelt in geschmeidigen Bewegungen seinen Kopf und steht schlussendlich  
auf.

„Mirai?", spiele ich lediglich sein Echo.

„Ja... Meine Schwester hat mir dauernd versucht klar zu machen, dass du  
absolut nichts mit Mikosch zu tun hast... Sie hat mir dauernd eure Unterschiede  
aufgezählt!  
Sie sieht das ja auch alles vollkommen richtig...", während des Sprechens  
entfernt er sich weiter von mir, behält noch immer den Rücken mir zugewendet.

„Natürlich weiß ich doch, dass du nicht er bist... Aber die Gefühle,  
verstehst du? Ich kann nicht klar fühlen... Ich bin nicht im Stande irgendetwas  
konkret einzusortieren. Auch wenn mein Verstand euch trennen kann... Meine  
Gefühlswelt steht Kopf!  
Ich... ich...Aaaaach, verdammt!!"

Schemenhaft, da er sich bereits einige Meter entfernt hat und die Dunkelheit um  
uns herum ihn auf die Entfernung immer stärker verschlingt, erkenne ich, wie er  
sich bückt und etwas vom Boden aufhebt.  
Es muss sich um einen Stein gehandelt haben, denn sofort hat er auch schon  
ausgeholt und das gefundene Etwas mit viel Kraft ins Wasser befördert. Ein  
lautes, platschendes Geräusch verrät es mir.

Eine Weile herrscht Schweigen, ich traue mich nicht, weiter nachzufragen.  
Und leider... zu meinem Schmerz kann ich ihn verstehen. Zu gut verstehen.  
Meine Hand ballt sich zusammen, ich habe mit einem Mal das intensive Gefühl  
mich in Etwas krallen zu wollen! Nur leider bietet der geteerte Weg unter mir  
keine Fläche dafür... ich finde keinen Halt... der Beton gibt nicht nach...  
ich greife vergeblich. Finde keinen Schutz...

„Darum... Nur deswegen habe ich dir nicht geantwortet."  
Hm? Was meint er...? Antwort...? Er redet doch die ganze Zeit mit mir!  
„Ich hatte Angst, dir etwas Falsches zu sagen... Dich anzulügen... Mit  
falschen Gefühlen... Das wollte und konnte ich dir nicht antun."

„..." Ich schlucke schwer. „Heißt das...?" Ich rüttele mich vom Boden  
auf, streiche lautlos den Dreck von meiner Kleidung.  
Ein schweres Seufzen von ihm.  
„Jah... es gibt da meinerseits auf jeden Fall mehr als freundschaftliche  
Gefühle..." Er pausiert kurz. „...Wenn ich dich ansehe."

So ist das also.  
Wenn er mich sieht... dann weiß er nicht, ob seine Gefühle mir gelten...  
oder... – Mikosch.  
Der Kloß in meiner Kehle schwillt an. Schmerzerfüllt halte ich mir diese.  
Zugleich bin ich mir aber nicht sicher, ob mich diese Nachricht nur depressiv  
stimmt. Immerhin muss es doch auch an mir liegen, dass ich ihn so fühlen lasse,  
oder?  
Ich bin ich! Ich bin nicht Mikosch! Das bedeutet doch dass seine Zuneigung für  
mich ist, oder??  
Nein, immerhin kann er uns nicht klar trennen...  
NOCH nicht, wie er sagt!

Verflucht! Alles um mich dreht sich im Kreis! Mir ist richtig schwindelig!  
Mein Kopf drückt, droht geradezu zu platzen! Meine Schläfen hämmern als  
schlüge jemand kontinuierlich gegen sie ein!  
Was soll ich denn nun denken? Und wie fühlen?  
Soll ich mich freuen...? Weil er mich nun offensichtlich doch liebt??  
Oder sollte ich ihn für diese Art der Sympathie hassen? Weil er sie nur auf  
mich projiziert?!  
Oh zur Hölle! Was ist nun falsch und was ist richtig? Wie SOLL ich überhaupt  
fühlen?  
Ich werde wahnsinnig dabei!

Hilflos vergrabe ich meine Hände in den Haaren, kralle mich somit in diese.  
Die Welt soll anhalten... einfach mal für mich anhalten... Nichts soll weiter  
geschehen... Bis ich weiß was ich überhaupt tun oder denken soll! Alles  
rauscht gerade einfach in einem Zug an mir vorbei.  
Und hinterlässt... Leere.  
Mein Kopf fühlt sich hohl und dumpf an. Alles ist zu viel für mich.

Wie eine kleine Kugel winde ich mich zusammen, nehme die Hände wieder hinunter  
und schlinge sie selbst um meinen Bauch im hoffnungslosem Versuch mich selbst zu  
halten – und zu trösten.

Schritte. Er kommt wieder auf mich zu.  
Bitte... Geh' doch nun endlich... Ich brauche Zeit für mich allein...

„Verstehst du mich jetzt besser? Auch wenn sich das nun ziemlich blöd  
anhören mag... Aber ich wollte dich nie verletzen, Yugi. Darum rücke ich jetzt  
mit der ganzen Wahrheit heraus. Und ich weiß, dass ich es damit trotzdem getan  
habe... Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass dies der beste Weg und wirklich der  
erträglichste ist...  
Wobei... wirklich weiter sind wir damit mit unserem Problem nicht gekommen...  
Ich sehe -"  
Er steht genau vor mir, mustert mich intensiv.  
Seine Augen werden größer, ihr Ausdruck schockierter. Ich muss wohl ziemlich  
– kurz überlege ich nach einem Wort – ja, gebrochen auf ihn wirken. Genau  
das bin ich nämlich auch. Und wahnsinnig unschlüssig. Mir kommt alles viel  
mehr vor wie ein endloser Tunnel. Sicher träume ich nur und wache gleich in  
meinem Bett mit einem furchtbaren Schrecken auf und muss mich selbst erstmal  
davon überzeugen, dass alles nicht real ist.

„Ich denke... wir belassen es für heute erstmal dabei. Ich sollte dir Zeit  
geben, um das bisherige erst einmal zu verarbeiten." Höre ich ihn murmeln.  
„So hat es keinen Sinn, nach einer Lösung für unser eigentliches Problem zu  
suchen... Es rennt immerhin nicht davon... leider."  
Ein Arm auf meiner rechten Schulter. Ich habe weder genug geistige noch  
körperliche Kraft um ihm auszuweichen oder von mir zu schlagen.  
So lasse ich es einfach geschehen, mein Körper wird automatisch starr wie ein  
Brett.  
„Komm, ich fahre dich nach Hause. Ich bin mit dem Motorrad da."

Tatsächlich wache ich in meinem Bett auf.  
Mein eigenes...? Wie bin ich hier bloß hingekommen?!  
War ich nicht soeben noch unten am Flussufer? Oder war das jetzt alles nur ein  
Traum...? Ein erschreckend real wirkender Traum?  
Alles kommt mir noch so hautnah am Geschehen vor... als hätte mich eine Art  
Magie mitten aus dem Gespräch gerissen und hierher verschlagen...

Ich blinzele schwer und verschlafen. Mein erster Blick gilt der Uhr.  
12.11 – aha. Mein Zimmer ist trotz der vorgezogenen Gardinen lichtdurchflutet.  
Und in mir... in mir sieht alles dunkel aus...  
Ungewollt werde ich erschlagen von Zitaten, welche mich offenbar bis hierher  
verfolgt haben.  
Bis in mein Zimmer, mein Bett und bis in meine innersten Träume.

„Und was... was hat das nun mit mir zu tun?"  
„Eigentlich... Alles."

„Wenn du mich so seitlich ansiehst... mit diesen großen, traurigen Augen...  
Dann sehe ich ihn!  
Ich hatte manchmal wirklich das Gefühl, er stünde wieder vor mir!"

Wie ist der Abend überhaupt zu Ende verlaufen? Ich habe irgendwie nur noch  
Erinnerungen an den ersten Teil... nur dieser hat sich eingebrannt – ich bin  
geprägt wie ein Pferd, welchem man ein heißes Eisen auf den Schenkel gepresst  
hat – diese Narbe wird nie wieder verschwinden oder unsichtbar sein.  
Kann ich ihm überhaupt jemals wieder vertrauen...?

Langsam kehrt auch der Rest des Abends zurück. Es ist als setze sich der  
Filmriss aus lauter Einzelbruchstücken allmählich wieder zusammen.  
Ich bin vor ihm weggerannt. Geflüchtet... Und trotzdem hatte er mich  
eingeholt... kein Wunder... bei meinen kurzen Beinen und meinem unsportlichen  
Körper...  
Mein verdammtes Herz!  
Egal wie man es betrachtet... es steht mir im Weg... psychologisch sowie  
physiologisch.

Ein bekanntes leises Klingeln mehrer Glöckchen reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ein Kunde hat also unseren Spieleladen betreten.  
Moment mal – der ist geöffnet? Oh Gott stimmt ja, wir haben doch Mittwoch!  
Ich hätte Schule... Aber zum Glück kein Physik.  
Ich schüttele verzweifelt den Kopf, schlage dabei die Decke zurück. Großvater  
wird mich in der Schule entschuldigt haben, er kommt sonst immer hoch, wenn ich  
den Wecker im Tiefschlaf überhöre oder ihn gar vergesse zu stellen. Er ist  
immerhin freiwillig jeden Morgen so früh wach.  
Sah ich denn gestern Abend so mies aus, als ich hier ankam?

Ich hatte Yami gebeten mich in einigem Abstand zu unserem Haus abzusetzen. Damit  
Opa ihn nicht unbedingt wieder beobachten muss. Unangenehme Fragen zu ihm sind  
nun das absolut Letzte, was ich beantworten möchte. Außerdem konnte ich gar  
nicht schnell genug aus dieser beißenden Nähe entkommen.  
Ich habe mich wirklich zusammenreißen müssen, den direkten Körperkontakt  
während der Fahrt hinter ihm zu ertragen. Warum ich mich überhaupt darauf  
eingelassen habe weiß ich auch nicht mehr...  
Ich war und bin einfach zu geschockt... über diese Wahrheit. Handlungsunfähig  
und willenlos wie eine Puppe.  
Ich kann und will es noch immer nicht begreifen...  
Mikosch...  
Ich bin ich... Ich bin ich, verdammt!!

Wütend packe ich das Kissen und schmeiße es voller Wucht auf den Boden.  
Mein Herz rast wie wild, als wäre ich hunderte von Kilometern ausschließlich  
gerannt... Doch ich sitze bloß an meiner Bettkante, habe sogar bis gerade eben  
noch geschlafen.  
Aber mein Kreislauf ist instabil, ich spüre meinen Puls pochen. Übel ist mir  
irgendwie auch...  
Was bin ich nun eigentlich...? Wütend oder traurig...??  
Ich glaube weder noch... Ich kann es einfach gar nicht glauben, dass ich einer  
mir völlig fremden Person so dermaßen ähneln soll, dass es Yamis Gefühlswelt  
Kopf stehen lässt...  
Nein, so etwas kann es doch gar nicht geben!!

Für den Rest der Woche habe ich mit Großvater ausmachen können, zu Hause zu  
bleiben.

Natürlich wollte er wissen, was denn nun mit mir los sei... Seit Wochen wäre  
ich nicht mehr ich selbst... Wie recht er doch hat...  
Zuerst hatte ich überlegt, ihm ein Märchen aufzutischen. Mir schwirrten schon  
Gedanken in Richtung ernster Streit mit Jonouchi im Kopf herum. Ich glaube das  
wäre im Moment wirklich nach Gestern das Letzte, wirklich Allerletzte was mir  
noch fehlen würde!!  
Ich glaube, hätte ich Stress mit meinem besten Freund, wäre diese Welt  
wirklich für mich gelaufen... Ich kann nicht nach außen hin auch noch so tun  
als wäre dies die Realität.  
Außerdem könnte er in den nächsten Tagen gutgelaunt hier anrufen. Wenn er  
mich oben auf meiner eigenen Nummer nicht erreicht, probiert er's sicher unten  
bei Opa.

Somit sah ich mich aus zwei Gründen nicht im Stande diese Version aufrecht zu  
erhalten. Also entschied ich mich für einen großen Teil der Wahrheit:  
Liebeskummer.  
Wobei ich keine genaueren Angaben zu der betroffenen Person machte... und ihn  
einfach bei meinem Opa als... ja, tatsächlich als die ‚betroffene Person'  
bezeichnete.

Leider ist Jii-chan zu schlau für diese Welt... oder kennt mich einfach zuu  
verteufelt gut! Denn dass ich die Person ständig im Neutrum beließ und nicht  
direkt von einer jungen Frau sprach... das machte ihn stutzig. Und schon rückte  
er mir mit der Frage, ob es sich zufällig um eine männliche Person handelte,  
zu Leibe.  
Nach einigen Sekunden des Schocks habe ich schließlich bejahen müssen – und  
habe es so gelenkt als wäre es einer aus meiner Jahrgangsstufe. Ob er mir  
glaubt weiß ich nicht.  
Zumindest hat es sehr gut getan zumindest die Halbwahrheit einmal offen mit ihm  
zu besprechen und auch einmal seine Sicht und seinen Rat einzuholen.  
Die Meinung eines Sechsundsiebzigjährigen fällt immerhin anders aus als die  
von Jou & Co.

Wie vorhersehbar war er alles andere als begeistert... hatte mich mehrmals  
gefragt ob ich mir sicher bin, meine Gefühle auch absolut richtig  
einzuschätzen.  
Doch ich bin überrascht, er hatte direkt eine gewisse Art von Verständnis für  
mich.  
Ich schäme mich dafür... Aber ich hatte wirklich all die Zeit geglaubt, er  
würde versuchen mir einen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partner auszureden... nicht  
auf eine böse Weise! Sondern weil ich dachte, er wäre der Meinung, dass eine  
Frau das einzig Wahre, und dass eine ‚normale' Beziehung das Beste für mich  
wäre.

Doch er meinte, ich solle meinen eigenen Weg finden. Meiner inneren Stimme  
folgen und das tun, was mir richtig erscheint. Nur das wäre das Beste für  
mich.  
Ich habe wirklich vor Rührung und um all den anderen Gefühlen Luft zu lassen  
erst einmal Tränen vergießen müssen...  
Seit diesem Gespräch am Mittwochabend geht es mir nun ein winziges Bisschen  
besser.  
Letztendlich hatte er noch gemeint dass ich die Ereignisse schlicht und  
ergreifend weiter auf mich zukommen lassen solle.

Doch auch bis jetzt, Sonntagabend, hat sich nicht viel verändert... Morgen  
werde ich wieder zur Schule gehen und meine Freunde sehen... Diesen habe ich  
noch rein gar nichts von meinem Gespräch mit meinem Physiklehrer erzählt. Mir  
war noch nicht danach auch mit ihnen darüber zu sprechen, wollte zunächst  
selbst versuchen alles überhaupt zu verstehen.  
Denn immer wieder spult mir dieses große ‚Warum??' durch den Schädel...

Zum Glück habe ich es nach einigen Anrufen von Jonouchi geschafft – denn  
zuerst wollte ich gar nicht auspacken und so musste er es ganze drei Male  
versuchen – ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ich wirklich einige Tage für mich  
allein benötige. Ich versprach ihm, alles zu Beginn der nächsten Woche zu  
erklären. Und da er sich nicht aufdrängen wollte, akzeptierte er meine Bitte,  
mir meine Ruhe zu gönnen und auch die Anderen darüber zu informieren.

Tja, und auch Herrn Athem werde ich Morgen oder spätestens Übermorgen wieder  
auf dem Flur oder im Unterricht über den Weg laufen. Mir wird richtig schlecht,  
wenn ich nur daran denke... Ich will ihn nicht ansehen... ich kann ihm nicht in  
diese Augen sehen! Sie sehen nicht mich, sie sehen Mikosch – seine wunderbaren  
Augen waren eine einzige Lüge!  
Auch wenn er später noch behauptet hat, er würde nach Punkten suchen in denen  
ich Yugi bin... nicht Mikosch... Und dass er schon ein paar gefunden hätte...  
All diese minimalen Funken der Hoffnung werden so einfach verschluckt... Gehen  
unter und erlischen im Meer der Trostlosigkeit und der Lügen... Ich fühle mich  
belogen und betrogen...  
Auch wenn ich ihm vielleicht damit auch Unrecht tue... Er kann schließlich auch  
nichts dafür dass ich seinem Ex so sehr ähnele... Womöglich würde ich an  
seiner Stelle nicht anders fühlen!  
Aber ich kann diese Tatsache einfach nicht ignorieren! Ich kann ihn zwar  
verstehen, ihm aber nicht verzeihen!  
Schon allein wenn ich daran denke dass er mich geküsst hat und – Pardon, dass  
er dachte Mikosch zu küssen...  
Ich kann nicht mehr!!

„Ihr seid beide so stille Menschen, so ruhig und in sich gekehrt. Und wenn man  
euch dann ein wenig besser kennt... man euer Vertrauen hat, dann zeigt ihr eure  
liebevolles Wesen. Das Anhängliche, das Verständnisvolle Wesen. Dann beginnt  
ihr euch zu öffnen, man kann sich wunderbar unterhalten, Spaß zusammen haben  
– und jeder der euch so erlebt spürt den Unterschied."

Mirai hatte Unrecht! Yami braucht mich überhaupt nicht!!  
Höchstens als Ersatz, der ich nicht sein möchte!! Hat sie das etwa gemeint mit  
ihrer Aussage?? Er würde mich brauchen... Von wegen... Mikosch braucht er,  
nicht mich!

Ein schwarzer Tupfer auf meiner grauen Jeans. Ich heule schon wieder. Ich bin so  
eine verdammte Heulsuse geworden!! Gut dass er mich nicht so sieht...

Was wollte Mirai mir bloß damit sagen... Yami sagte doch, ihr wäre selbst  
diese Ähnlichkeit aufgefallen -

Mirai!  
Oh verflucht!! Die hatte doch diese Woche Geburtstag! Vorgestern war doch diese  
Party zu der ich auch eingeladen war! Ich hatte ihr in all der Zeit seit der  
Einladung nicht einmal Bescheid gesagt ob ich nun vorhabe zu kommen oder  
nicht...  
Nicht mal am Tag selbst habe ich ihr abgesagt... Da werde ich schon einmal  
eingeladen... und benehme mich so unhöflich...  
Aber es war immerhin unmittelbar wenige Tage nach meinem Gespräch mit Yami...  
Da hatte ich andere Dinge im Kopf...  
Sicher wird sie von ihrem Bruder sowieso schon gehört haben, was zwischen uns  
vorgefallen ist... Ich könnte eh nie wieder etwas mit ihm zusammen  
unternehmen... ausgelassen sein als würden wir uns gut verstehen...

Im darauf folgenden Rest der Woche spürte ich so intensiv wie noch nie in  
meinem Leben, was es doch bedeutet, innerlich zerrissen zu sein.  
Es tat verdammt weh, Yami am Freitag, also gestern, eine Stunde lang in Physik  
zu ertragen.  
So nah und doch so fern...  
Ich konnte ihm nicht zuhören, konnte und wollte einfach nicht seinen Worten  
folgen!  
Am liebsten wäre ich wahrlich aufgestanden und hätte ihn vor dem gesamten Kurs  
angeschrieen... wie er es wagen könne, mir so weh zu tun...  
Einfach brüllen, die Luft und den Stress heraus lassen.

Doch so etwas würde ich nie tun – dazu habe ich einfach eine viel zu große  
Selbstbeherrschung. Und der Mut fehlt dazu auch noch.  
Und einfach zu viel Verstand... Es ist ja nicht so dass ich ihn nicht doch  
verstehen würde...  
Andererseits bin ich ziemlich froh, dass er mir all dies erzählt hat... mir  
anvertraut hat...  
Er wollte mir nichts vorspielen... Er hat Recht, Ehrlichkeit währt am  
längsten.  
Also wieso komme ich mit dieser verdammten Realität nicht klar?

Obendrein habe ich noch mit meinem Gewissen zu kämpfen – denn leider ist Yami  
dieses Mal der Jenige, welcher anscheinend nicht aufgeben will.  
Endlich ist erneut Wochenende, ich muss ihm also für zwei Tage nicht  
ausweichen. Doch gestern... Ja gestern war es sehr schlimm...

„Yugi? Yugi wartest du bitte noch kurz? Ich habe noch dein Buch!"  
Es war zum verfluchen! Wieso, wieso zur Hölle hatte es dieser Physikreferendar  
gewagt, sein Physikbuch zu Hause zu vergessen? Und hatte sich dann – rein  
zufällig natürlich – Yugis Buch ausleihen müssen?!  
Es war überhaupt nicht sein Recht sich einfach fremdes Eigentum zu schnappen!

Aber warum fragte er sich so etwas überhaupt noch... es waren immerhin sowieso  
nicht mehr als rhetorische Fragen – denn die Antwort kannte der junge Schüler  
mehr als genau.

Machtlos gegenüber dieses Zustands ließ Yugi es also zu, dass er der Letzte  
war, der den Saal verließ, um noch auf sein Buch zu warten, welches Yami Athem  
unermesslich hartnäckig beschlagnahmte. Er hatte es sich unter den rechten Arm  
geklemmt, während er mit links seine eigenen Tafelanschriften mit dem Schwamm  
auslöschte.

Endlich allein im Raum, kam er auf Yugi zu. Dieser blickte zu Boden, vermied  
jeglichen Blickkontakt und versprühte eine Kälte, welche der angehende Lehrer  
nicht mal ansatzweise gewohnt war. Es war, als besäße der Jüngere eine  
unsichtbare Barriere.

„Yugi... Was soll das denn?"  
„Was soll was?", war die ruhige, aber dennoch trotzige Antwort. Nicht mal  
jetzt, als er ihn direkt ansprach, schien Herr Athem interessanter als der  
Fußboden zu sein.  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Meinst du, ich merke nicht, dass du mich seit  
unserem Gespräch meidest? Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft damit einige Probleme  
aus der Welt zu schaffen – statt Neue entstehen zu lassen."

Kein Kommentar. Damit war der Achtzehnjährige zunächst entwaffnet.  
„Ich wollte, dass du mich verstehst... Dass du ein bisschen mehr über mich  
weißt. Mehr nicht. Ich finde nicht, dass ich es verdient habe, mit Ignoranz  
bestraft zu werden..."

Vorwürfe. Eiskalte Vorwürfe.  
Und Yugi wurde schlecht. Sein Magen presste sich zusammen, seine Zehen- und  
Fingerspitzen erstarrten von dieser bleichen Kälte.  
Yami hatte Recht... irgendwie...  
Andererseits konnte er nicht einfach vergessen, was dieser ihm offenbart hatte.

Er konnte und wollte dem Ägypter einfach nicht all diese Parallelen zu Mikosch  
verzeihen, welche er gezogen hatte. Wenn er verzeihen würde – um sich wieder  
versöhnend in Yamis Armen wieder zu finden – um diese plagende Stimme im  
Hinterkopf zu hören, welche einen daran erinnert, dass er auch bei dieser  
Umarmung an den Anderen denken würde...  
Nein!  
Er wünschte sich, es ginge... doch er konnte nicht.

„Ich... ich... Bitte geben sie mir mein Buch." Die Stimme zittrig und schwer  
getränkt von Unsicherheit.

„Es wäre schön, wenn wir uns noch einmal treffen könnten –"

„Bitte geben Sie mir mein Physikbuch!" Die violettblauen Augen aufeinander  
gepresst, das Gesicht schmerzvoll verzogen – Yami Athem zögerte nicht lange  
und händigte seinem Schüler emotionslos das Gewünschte aus. Es dauerte keine  
zwei Sekunden, bis der blond Gesträhnte zugegriffen hatte und mit laut  
hallenden Schritten aus dem naturwissenschaftlichen Trakt im Keller  
hinausgepoltert war.

Ich liege auf meinem Bett, starre Löcher in die Luft.  
Ich habe mich wahrlich peinlich benommen...  
Am Abend war ich so aufgewühlt, dass ich vergaß wie ich unsere Spülmaschine  
einschalte. Ein Glück war Großvater nicht im Raum... Aber ich habe wirklich  
für einen Moment darüber nachdenken müssen, was sonst eigentlich längst zur  
Routine gehört und sonst wie von alleine abläuft. Zwei Handbewegungen und die  
Maschine läuft... aber seitdem...  
Ich ertrage die Last dieser Probleme einfach nicht...

Schon wieder ist mehr als eine Woche ins Land gezogen. Seit meinem Gespräch mit  
Herrn Athem am Nishiari River sind nun genau 14 Tage vergangen – haargenau.  
Denn wieder einmal ist Dienstag...  
Heute hatte mein Physikdozent mich ausnahmsweise nicht mehr versucht zu  
kontaktieren. Denn er war nicht da. Herr Kisuhara übernahm scheinbar nach  
Ewigkeiten mal wieder den Unterricht selbst.  
Referendar Athem tauchte am schwarzen Brett der Stundenplanänderungen als  
entschuldigt für den Rest der Woche auf.

Toll... nun verschwindet er einfach... Was soll das denn??  
Er kann doch nicht für Tage aus meinem Leben gelöscht werden?!

Doch konfus ist es schon... Habe ich mir nicht all die letzten 2 Wochen  
gewünscht, es würde ‚paff' machen und er würde sich in Luft  
auflösen...?  
Ich habe all seine Anfragen auf ein Gespräch abgelehnt und ihn zum Teufel  
gewünscht...  
Nun, jetzt wo er dort angekommen scheint... Kann man seine Wünsche auch wieder  
rückgängig machen?  
Bitte!

Ich... ich glaube schon, dass ich ihn doch brauche... er kann doch nicht einfach  
weg sein... Ich kann doch nicht ohne ihn...  
Meine Abschlussprüfungen rücken näher... Nur noch 6 Wochen Unterricht...  
dann bin ich zumindest weg...

Das... das halt' ich nicht aus! Ich... ich habe ihn doch trotzdem verdammt  
gerne... so verdammt gerne...  
Und... wer weiß... vielleicht kann ich ihn doch dazu bringen, Mikosch zu  
vergessen...

Yamis plötzliches Verschwinden und Fehlen in der Schule öffnet mir ein wenig  
die Augen. Er oder ich könnten jeden Tag von der Schule fort sein... Dann gibt  
es kein zwangsläufiges Aufeinander treffen mehr...

A-andererseits... fühle ich mich denn schon bereit, mit ihm zu reden?  
Will er das vielleicht überhaupt gar nicht mehr? Nachdem ich all seine Versuche  
zu Boden geschmettert habe, um ihm klar zu machen, ich bräuchte Zeit für mich  
allein...?  
Nein, ich kann doch jetzt nicht plötzlich das völlige Gegenteil von dem  
behaupten, womit ich ihn letzte Woche noch angeschrieen habe...  
Dafür wird er kein Verständnis haben...  
Ich wäre zu jung und zu unentschlossen, hätte ich mir dann sicher  
anzuhören... Erst bestehe ich darauf, dass ich Zeit für mich brauche und dann  
komme ich doch wieder angekrochen... das kann ich nicht bringen...  
Verbissen beiße ich mir auf die Fingernägel... Ich war nicht gerade fair zu  
ihm...  
Habe meinen Schmerz ziemlich an ihm ausgelassen... Und er wollte doch  
eigentlich nur alles irgendwie klären und bereinigen... Er wollte offen zu mir  
sein... hat mir bloß die Wahrheit erzählt...  
Was mache ich bloß...

Die Antwort habe ich auch schneller gefunden als mir lieb ist, als ich mich auch  
schon mit Stiefeln, Schal und langem Mantel bewappnet auf der Straße wieder  
finde.  
Eigentlich wollte ich nur raus, um mich ein wenig abzukühlen... um meine  
Gedanken auf einem Spaziergang kreisen zu lassen.  
Doch... meine Füße folgen unbewusst dem Ruf meines Herzens.  
Und ehe ich mich recht erinnern kann, wann genau ich den Entschluss für dieses  
Ziel gefasst habe, stoße ich auch schon die schwere Glastür zu meiner  
Fahrschule auf.

Der Theorieunterricht ist bereits im vollen Gange, ich hatte immerhin nie die  
Absicht, heute hier aufzukreuzen.  
Eilig überfliege ich die Anwesenden.  
Mist... nicht dabei...

Ausgerechnet heute! Dann wenn man sie mal braucht!  
Sonst taucht diese Frau doch überall auf wenn man seine Ruhe möchte...

Leise seufze ich.  
Warum?  
Was möchte ich überhaupt von Mirai... Was?  
Tja... ich weiß es selbst nicht wirklich. Wahrscheinlich einfach Antworten...  
auf soo viele Fragen!  
Einfach mal ihre Meinung... ihre Perspektive... zu der vollen Wahrheit!!

Als der Lehrer beginnt von einem falschen Verhalten in der Fahrprüfung eines  
ehemaligen Fahrschülers zu berichten, fällt es mir wieder wie Schuppen von den  
Augen.  
Oh verdammt!! Mirai hatte doch schon längst ihre Motorradprüfung gehabt!!  
Bei unserem letzten Treffen erzählte sie doch etwas von ihrer letzten  
Fahrstunde vor ihrem Geburtstag... sie wird ihr Ziel schon längst erreicht  
haben...  
Also ist auch hier Endhaltestelle!  
Verflucht!! Wieso kann ich nicht einmal im Leben Glück haben?!

Wie ich mir schon dachte scheitert auch der Versuch, unserem Leiter der  
Fahrschule nach dem Ende der Stunde Telefonnummer oder Adresse von Mirai Athem  
zu entlocken.  
Datenschutz heißt es bloß. Nun ja, auf einen Versuch kam es immerhin an.

Und was nun?  
Ich habe weder Mirais Handynummer, noch weiß ich, wo sie gerade Unterschlupf  
gefunden hat...  
Ich weiß, dass sie für eine Illustrierte arbeitet, für welche sie Artikel in  
einem breit gefächerten Themenspektrum verfasst. Wenn ich mich besonders  
anstrengen würde, könnte ich mich sogar an den Namen dieser Klatschzeitschrift  
erinnern. Auf dem Rücksitz des gemeinsamen Autos der beiden Geschwister lagen  
immerhin oft genug einige dieser Hefte.  
Aber ich glaube kaum dass ich an ihrem Arbeitsplatz mehr Erfolg hätte, an ihre  
persönlichen Daten zu gelangen als hier in der Fahrschule.  
Ich glaube eher, dort würde es noch sehr viel unwahrscheinlicher sein, dass man  
mir helfen würde als in der Fahrschule, in der man mich bereits kennt.  
Nein, auch hier garantiert Sackgasse.

Mirai... Mirai... Was zerbreche ich mir den Kopf darüber wie ich an sie  
herankomme?  
Was will ich denn im Grunde von ihr...?  
Eigentlich nichts... Mein Hauptproblem ist Yami.  
Sie wird mich garantiert auch an ihn weiter leiten...

Ich schlucke hart. Es führt offenbar kein Weg daran vorbei.  
Wir müssen noch einmal reden.  
Yami hatte eh angekündigt, dass er noch nicht fertig gewesen war – aber er  
wollte mir eine Pause gönnen. Diese habe ich auch gebraucht.  
Und jetzt da ich merke, dass ich mich selbst lediglich dazu bringe bloß gegen  
eine Wand zu rennen... ohne auch nur einen Schritt vorwärts zu kommen – im  
Gegenteil, sogar noch lauter blaue Flecke davon trage... - Nun weiß ich, dass  
es wirklich an der Zeit ist, die letzte Mauer auf meinem Weg nach vorn  
einzureißen.  
Egal, wie viele von ihren Steinen auch immer auf mir landen mögen.  
Ich muss sehen, was für mich dahinter verborgen liegt.

To be continued

Soo, mal wieder ein schön langes Kapitel, welches hoffentlich zum Nachdenken  
anregt. zwinker Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Ich bin überraschender Weise trotz der langen Schreibpause sehr zufrieden mit  
mir... ich habs so hinbekommen wie ich es mir vorgestellt hab  
Ob dies eine gute Vorstellung war, entscheidet ihr G

Fühlt euch lieb gegrüßt –  
und bin wie immer dankbar über jegliches Feedback!!

Der Titel ist übrigens geklaut vom gleichnamigen Lied von Whitney Houston  
loves  
Und der Songausschnitt ganz oben (1) ist „Warum" von Juli

Eure Polarstern


End file.
